the Green Leaf
by affan
Summary: À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚ·ð¶àÀë¿ªÄ§½ä¶ÓºóµÄ¾­Àú¡­¡­
1. Chapter1

ÉùÃ÷£º±¾ÎÄÖÐËùÓÐÈËÎï£¨µ«ÓÐÒ»Ð©ÊÇÐé¹¹µÄ£©µÄ°æ°å¾ùÊôÓÚ Tolkien.J.R.R£»ÖÐÎÄÈËÃû²¿·ÖÀ´×ÔÒëÁÖ°æµÄ¡¶Ä§½ä¡·£»±¾ÎÄÎª·ÇÓ¯Àû£»±¾ÎÄ²»Ö¼ÔÚÕë¶ÔÄ³ÈË¡£±¾ÎÄ²»ÑÏ¸ñ°´ÕÕÔ­ÎÄ½øÐÐÉè¶¨£¬Òò´Ë½«ÓÐ²¿·ÖÃèÊöÓëÔ­Öø²»·û¡£  
  
ÔÚÕâÀïÌØ±ð¸ÐÐ»ÌìÓêÁ÷·¼»¹ÎªÕâÆªÎÄÕÂ×öÁË²åÍ¼ÒÔ¼°ÌîÐ´Ê«¸è£¡£¡  
  
And£¬½÷ÒÔ´ËÎÄÏ×¸øËùÓÐºÍÎÒÒ»Ñù¶ÔlegolasÒåÎÞ·´¹ËµÄfans£¡£¡²¢ÌØ±ðÏ×¸øÈÃÎÒÖªµÀ»¹ÓÐÕâÃ´Ò»¸öÊÀ½çµÄsmashing£¡£¡£¡  
  
  
affan.  
2002.7.10  
  
Ä§½äÖ®¡¶ÂÌÒ¶Í¬ÈË¡·  
  
µÚÒ»ÕÂ  
  
¡­¡­  
°Â¿ËË¹£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡ÄÇÃ´¶àµÄ°Â¿ËË¹£¡ÔÚ°£ÃôçÑ¶û¸ßµØÉÏ£¬°¢À­¹±ºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ºÜÆæ¹Ö°Â¿ËË¹ÔõÃ´ÄÜ·¢ÏÖËûÃÇ¡£ÏÖÔÚËûÃÇ¼¸ºõ±»ÂúÉ½ÁÖµÄ°Â¿ËË¹Î§×¡£¬¶øËûÃÇ²¢Î´´øÉÏÒ»±øÒ»×ä£¬ÒÑ¾­±»°Â¿ËË¹³åÉ¢¿ª¡£  
  
Ã»ÓÐÊ±¼ä¶àÏëÁË¡£  
¿³£¡¿³£¡³ýÁË¿³»¹ÊÇ¿³£¡ºÚÒ¹ÖÐ£¬Æ¾×ÅµÐÈËÊÖÉÏ±øÆ÷µÄÒ»µã·´¹âºÍËûÃÇÄ£ºýµÄÉíÓ°£¬°¢À­¹±°Ñ½£¿³ÏòÀ´µ½¸úÇ°µÄÒ»¸ö¸ö°Â¿ËË¹¡£»òÊÇÏ÷¶ÏÁËËûÃÇµÄ±øÆ÷È»ºóºÁ²»Í£¶ÙÔÙ°ÑËûÃÇÅü³ÉÁ½°ë£¬»òÊÇÔÚËûÃÇ»¹Ã»ÓÐÀ´µÃ¼°³öÊÖÖ®Ç°¾Íºá×Å»òÊÇÊú×Å»òÊÇÐ±×Å°ÑËûÃÇ·Ö³ÉÁ½½Ø¡£±¦½£Òû×ãÑª£¬Î¢Î¢·ººì£¬Èñ²»¿Éµ²¡£À´µÄ°Â¿ËË¹Ëä¶àµÃÈÃÈË·¢Ã«£¬µ«¶¼Ê®·Ö´À±¿£¬³ÉÁË°¢À­¹±µÄÄ¥½£Ê¯¡£²»Ò»»á£¬°¢À­¹±µÄÉí±ß¾ÍÂúÊÇ°Â¿ËË¹µÄÊ¬Ìå¡£Èç¹ûÃ¿Ò»¸ö°Â¿ËË¹¶¼Ïò¸Ô¶àµÄÓÂÊ¿»òÂÞº²ÆïÊ¿ÄÇÑùÇ¿º´ºÍ»úÖÇµÄ»°£¬°¢À­¹±¿É²»ÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºÄÜ²»ÄÜ¶à¼á³ÖÒ»»á¡£µ«ÏÖÔÚËû¸ü¹ØÐÄµÄÊÇÁíÒ»±ßµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËùÉÃ³¤µÄ¹­¼ý£¬ÔÚÕâÖÖ¶Ì±øÏà½ÓµÄÕ½¶·ÖÐ£¬¼¸ºõÅÉ²»ÉÏÊ²Ã´ÓÃ³¡£¬ËûÃ»ÓÐÊ±¼äÀ­¹­£¬Ö»ÄÜÓÃÄÇ°Ñ¾«ÇÉµÄÑüµ¶¡£ËùÐÒ£¬ÒÔÁé»îÉÆ³¤µÄËû£¬»ò½ø¡¢»òÍË¡¢»òÉÁ£¬¼¸ºõ¶ãµôÁËÃ¿Ò»´ÎµÐÈËµÄµ¶½££¬È»ºóÔÚ¶Ô·½»¹Ã»ÓÐ·´Ó³¹ýÀ´µÄÊ±ºò£¬½«ÊÖÖÐÐ¡ÇÉÁáççµÄµ¶´ÌÈëµÐÈËÖÂÃüµÄµØ·½¡£µ«µÐÈËÊµÔÚÌ«¶à£¬Ã»Ò»»á¶ù£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾Í±»Èý¸ö°Â¿ËË¹±Æµ½ÁËÒ»¿Ã´óÊ÷ÏÂ£¬±³¿¿×ÅÊ÷£¬Ã»ÓÐÍËÂ·ÁË¡£  
  
ÔÂ¹âÏÂ£¬°¢À­¹±¿´µ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÏÕ¾³£¬²»½û¾ªºô£¬"Ð¡ÐÄ£¡"Æ´ÃüÏòÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Õâ±ß³å¹ýÀ´¡£°Â¿ËË¹´óÐ¦£¬Ã»Í·Ã»ÄÔµØ¿³ÏòÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£ÕâÒ»É²ÄÇ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×ÝÉíÒ»Ô¾£¬È»ºóÒ»¸öÐýÉí£¬±§×¡µÄ´Ö×³µÄÊ÷¸Ë¡£°Â¿ËË¹¾ÓÈ»¶¼¿³ÁË¸ö¿Õ£¬Ò»ã¶£¬Ëæ¼´ÓÖÍùÉÏ¿³£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏòÉÏÒ»´Ü£¬µ«ÆäÖÐÒ»µ¶µÄµ¶¼â»¹ÊÇ»®×ÅÁËËûµÄÐ¡ÍÈ¶Ç×Ó¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ã»¸ÒÍ£×Å£¬Ò»´ÜÒ»´ÜµØÔ½ÉÏÔ½¸ß¡£´Ö±¿µÄ°Â¿ËË¹ÅÀ²»¸ß£¬Ö»ÄÜ¿´×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¸ÉµÉÑÛ¡£ÖÐÍ¾£¬ÓÐ°Â¿ËË¹ÏòÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÈÓµ¶×Ó»òÊÇ³¤Ã¬£¬¶¼±»Ëû¶ã¿ªÁË¡£²»»áÒ»¶ùËû¾Íµ½ÁËÊ÷¶¥ÉÏÄÇÐ©°Â¿ËË¹µÄµ¶Ç¹ÈÓ²»µ½µÄµØ·½¡£¾õµÃ×Ô¼ºµÄÉËÊÆ²¢²»·À°­ÅÀÊ÷£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹±ã²»ÔÙÈ¥Àí»áËûÊÜÉËµÄÍÈ£¬°Ñ¹­¼Ü¿ª¡£  
  
ÔÂ¹âÏÂ£¬ÄÇ±ßµÄ°¢À­¹±¿´µ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÉíÓ°ÔÚÒ»¸ùÖ¦Ñ¾ÉÏÒ¡Ò¡»Î»Î£¬ËûÌýµ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´óÐ¦£º"àË£¡´óÉµ¹ÏÃÇ£¬²»ÒªÕ¾ÔÚÎÒ¿´²»¼ûµÄµØ·½£¡"°¢À­¹±²»½ûËÉÁËÒ»¿ÚÆø¡£È»ºóÄÇ±ßì¬µØÒ»Éù£¬Ê÷ÏÂµÄÒ»¸ö°Â¿ËË¹¾Í±»À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¼ý¶¤ÔÚÁËµØÏÂ¡£ÕâÏÂ£¬Ò»Õó»©È»£¬Ô­±¾½á¼¯µÄ°Â¿ËË¹¾ÍÉ¢¿ªÁË£¬·×·×¶ãµ½ÆäËüµÄÊ÷ºóÃæ»òÊÇ¸ÄÈ¥Î§¹¥°¢À­¹±¡£  
  
ÓÐÁË´óÊ÷µÄ¸ß¶ÈºÍ¾àÀë£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¼ýÊõÈçÓãµÃË®£¬ºÚÒ¹²»Ó°ÏìËûµÄÊÓÁ¦£¬ÄÇÐ©°Â¿ËË¹ÔÚËûÑÛÀï¾ÍÏóÔÚ°×ÌìËÆµÄÎÞ´¦¿É²Ø£¬¼¸¸öÅÜµÃÂýµÄ°Â¿ËË¹¶¼±»ËûÉäµ¹ÁË¡£´ÓÊ÷ÉÏ¿´È¥£¬ÄÇ±ßµÄ°¢À­¹±»¹²»Ëã³Ô½ô£¬»¹Ã»ÓÐ°Â¿ËË¹ÄÜ¹»½Ó½üËû¡£°Â¿ËË¹¶Ô°¢À­¹±µÄÒ»Õó¿ñ·ç±©ÓêËÆµÄÂÒ´òÖ®ºó£¬·¢ÏÖ²¢²»ÊÇºÜ´ÕÐ§£¬ÐÐ¶¯±ãÂýÁËÏÂÀ´£¬Ð¡ÐÄµØÎ§×Å°¢À­¹±£¬Ï£ÒíÄÜµÈµ½ËûÊèºõµÄÊ±ºòÔÙ¹¥»÷¡£ÂýÏÂÀ´µÄ°Â¿ËË¹³ÉÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¾øºÃµÄ°Ð×Ó£¬Ò»ÏÂ×Ó¾Í±»À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Éäµ¹ÁËºÃ¼¸¸ö¡£Ã¿µ±Ò»¸ö°Â¿ËË¹±»Éäµ¹£¬¶¼²úÉúÁËÒ»µãÐ¡Ð¡µÄÉ§¶¯£¬°Â¿ËË¹ºüÒÉµØÑ°ÕÒÀ´¼ýµÄ·½Ïò£¬°¢À­¹±ÓÖ³ÃÊÆ¿³É±Ò»·¬£¬½Ó×ÅÓÖÊÇÒ»Æ¬»ìÂÒ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ôò²»Í£µØ´ÓÕâ¿ÃÊ÷ÉÏ´Üµ½ÁíÒ»¿ÃÊ÷ÉÏ£¬Ñ°ÕÒÐÂµÄÄ¿±ê¡£  
  
¸ÐÐ»ÉñÕâÖÖ½ü¾àÀëµÄÕ½¶·ÊÇ·¢ÉúÔÚ´óÊ÷ÁÖ×ÓÀï£¬Èç¹ûÊÇÔÚÆ½µØ¡¢²ÝÔ­»òÊÇµÍ°«µÄ¹àÄ¾´ÔÀï£¬ËûÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¿É¾ÍÄÑ°¾ÁË¡£  
  
ÓÖ´òÁËÒ»Õó£¬°Â¿ËË¹Ëä¶à£¬µ«ÏÖÔÚËÆºõ²¢Ã»ÓÐÕ¼µ½ÉÏ·ç£¬Ô½À´Ô½¶àµÄ°Â¿ËË¹µ¹ÏÂÈ¥£¬Ê£ÏÂµÄ°Â¿ËË¹£¬ÒÑ¾­Ã»ÓÐ¸Õ¿ªÊ¼ÄÇ°ã·è¿ñ£¬¶ÔÔÚÊ÷ÉÏµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬¸üÊÇÒ»µã°ì·¨¶¼Ã»ÓÐ£¬Ë÷ÐÔÈ«¶¼Î§ÏòÁË°¢À­¹±¡£ÓÖ½©³ÖÁËÒ»»á£¬Çé¿öÓÐÁËÒ»µã±ä»¯--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¼ýÊ¹ÍêÁË£¬ËûËù´¦µÄ¸ß¶ÈÖ»ÄÜ¸øÓèËûÓÐÐ§µÄ·ÀÓù£¬Ã»ÓÐ¼ý£¬Ëû²»ÄÜ½ø¹¥¡£µ«ÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»ÄÜÖ»Õ¾ÔÚÊ÷ÉÏ¿´×ÅÅóÓÑ²©É±£¬ËûµÃµ½µØÉÏÈ¥ÅªÐ©¼ýÀ´¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹»Øµ½¸Õ²ÅÉäÉ±ÁË°Â¿ËË¹µÄµØ·½£¬´ÜÏÂÀ´£¬¾¡¿ÉÄÜ¿ìµØÕÒ»Ø¼ý¡£°Â¿ËË¹¼ûÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÖÏÂÀ´ÁË£¬Ò»Ð¡²¿·ÖÓÖÏòËûÆË¹ýÀ´£¬²»µÈËûÃÇ½üÉí£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÃ¼ñ»ØµÄ¼ýÒ»Ò»°ÑËûÃÇÉäµ¹¡£»¹ÓÐºÃ¼¸´ÎÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¼ñÀ´µÄ¼ý²»¹»ÓÃ£¬°Â¿ËË¹½Ó½üÁËËû£¬²îµã¿³µ½Ëû£¬Ëû±»ÆÈ´Ü»ØÊ÷ÉÏ£¬È»ºóÔÙ´Üµ½°Â¿ËË¹ÃÇÃ»×¢ÒâµÄµØ·½È¥Ê°¼ý¡£¾ÍÕâÑùÖÜÐý×Å¡£Ê±¶øÔÚÊ÷ÉÏÊ±¶øµ½Ê÷ÏÂ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÒÑ¾­ÂýÂýµØÏò°¢À­¹±¿¿½ü¡£ÔÙÀë°¢À­¹±»¹ÓÐ¼¸Ê®²½µÄÊ±ºò£¬Ëû´ÓÊ÷ÉÏÏÂÀ´£¬ÕýÒª°ÎÆðÒ»Ö§²åÔÚÒ»¸ö°Â¿ËË¹ÑÛÀïµÄ¼ý£¬²»·ÀÊØÔÚÊ÷ºóµÄÒ»¸ö°Â¿ËË¹ÃÍµØÏòËû´Ì¹ýÀ´£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¼±Ã¦ÏòºóËõ£¬µ«»¹ÊÇ¸øµ¶·â´ÌÖÐÁË£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²üÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬¿ìËÙµØ×ªµ½Ê÷ºó£¬ÍµÏ®Õß»¹Ã»À´µÃ¼±×ª¹ýÉí£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»µ¶ºÝºÝµØ»Ø¾´Ëû°ÑËû½â¾öÁË¡£  
  
¼¸Õó×ÓÏÂÀ´£¬°Â¿ËË¹ÒÑ¾­ÎªÊý²»¶àÁË¡£µØÉÏ´óÆ¬´óÆ¬ÊÇ°Â¿ËË¹µÄÊ¬Ìå¡£°¢À­¹±ÈÔ±»Ê®¼¸¸ö°Â¿ËË¹Î§×Å£¬µ«ÊÇËûÃÇÒÑ¾­ÓÐÉ¢ÍËµÄ¼£Ïó¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Âú¹­ÊØÔÚÔÚÍâÎ§£¬Éäµ¹ÁËÏëÌÓ´ÜµÄ°Â¿ËË¹£¬Ò»²½²½µØ±Æ½ø¡£°Â¿ËË¹µÄÐÎÊÆÖÕÓÚÖ±×ª¶øÏÂ£¬Î§×Å°¢À­¹±µÄ°Â¿ËË¹É¢¿ªÁË£¬·Ö´Ü¶øÌÓ¡£°¢À­¹±×·×ÅÓÖ¿³É±ÁË¼¸¸ö£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»¶Ï»»×Å·½Ïò×·ÉäÆóÍ¼½è×ÅÊ÷Ä¾×èµ²À´¼ýµÄÌÓÅÜµÄ°Â¿ËË¹¡£ÖÕÓÚ£¬ÌÓµÃÂýµÄ°Â¿ËË¹¶¼±»½â¾öµôÁË£¬¼¸¸öÌÓµÃ¿ìµÄÏûÊ§ÔÚÁÖ×ÓÀï£¬¶ÌÊ±¼äÊÇ²»»áÔÙ»ØÀ´ÁË¡£  
  
Á½¸öÕ½ÓÑÓÖ×ßµ½ÁËÒ»Æð¡£ 


	2. Chapter2

µÚ¶þÕÂ  
  
  
"ÄãÃ»ÊÂ°É"°¢À­¹±¹ØÇÐµØÅÄ×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¼ç°ò£¬ÎÊµÀ¡£  
  
ÔÂ¹âÏÂÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÑÛ¾¦ÉÁÉÁ·¢ÁÁ£¬ÔÚÕâÑùµÄºÚÒ¹ÖÐÄÜ¿´µ½ÕâÑùÒ»Ë«ÑÛ¾¦£¬ÊÇÁîÈË·Ç³£¿ªÐÄµÄÊÂÇé¡£°¢À­¹±²»½ûÏëÆðÁË°¢¶ûÎÄ£¬ËýµÄÑÛ¾¦Ò²ÊÇÈç´ËÃ÷ÁÁ£¬³ýÁË°Â¿ËË¹ÄÇÖÖÃ»ÐÄÃ»·ÎµÄ¼Ò»ï£¬Ö»ÅÂÎÞÈË²»»áÎªÖ®Çãµ¹¡£Ö»ÊÇ±ÈÆðÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬°¢¶ûÎÄ¸ü¶àÁËÒ»Ð©ÎÂÈá¡¢³Á¾²ºÍ¹ãÙó¡£  
  
"ÎÒ»¹ºÃ¡£ÎÒÉ±ÁË¶àÉÙ°Â¿ËË¹¶¼Êý²»¹ýÀ´£¬Ò»¶¨²»±ÈÄã²î¶àÉÙ¡£¿ÉÏ§¼ªÄ·Àû²»ÔÚÕâ¶ù£¬Ëû´í¹ýÕâÑùµÄ»î¶¯»ú»áÕæÊÇÌ«ÒÅº¶ÁË¡£"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ð¦×ÅËµ¡£ÆäÊµËµÕâ»°µÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûÉËÁËµÄÐ¡ÍÈÒÑ¾­ÓÐÐ©ÂéÄ¾£¬Ö»ÊÇÔÚÎ£¼±µÄÊ±¿Ì£¬ËûÃ»ÓÐ¸Ð¾õµ½ÉË´¦¶ÔËûÓÐÊ²Ã´Ó°Ïì£¬ÏÖÔÚËûÈ´¾õµÃµ½ËûµÄ×óÐØ¶ÛÍ´¶øÕÍÃÆ¡£ÓÒÊÖ²»ÓÉ×ÔÖ÷µØÃþÏò×óÐØ£¬·¢ÏÖÒÑ¾­ÊªÁËÒ»Æ¬£¬¿´À´Ê÷ºóÄÇ¸ö°Â¿ËË¹¸øµÄÄÇµ¶ÉËµÃ²»Ç³¡£  
  
"ÕæµÄÃ»ÓÐÊÂ£¿ÎÒÃÇ×ß¡£"  
  
ËûÃÇ¼ÌÐøÔÚºÚ°µÉîÓÄµÄ¸ßµØÁÖ×ÓÀïÇ°ÐÐ¡£ÔÚ¾­ÀúÁËÒ»³¡´óÕ½ºó£¬°¢À­¹±µÄ½Å²½ÒÀÈ»Çá¿ì£¬³ä·Ö»î¶¯¿ªµÄÉíÌåËÆºõÏÖÔÚ»¹ÔÚ×´Ì¬µ±ÖÐ£¬¿ìËÙ¶øÓÖÆ½ÎÈµØÇ°ÐÐÈÃËû¸Ðµ½ºÜã«Òâ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔòÃ»ÄÇÃ´ÇáËÉÁË¡£¸Õ²Å¼¤ÁÒµØÕ½¶·ÖÐ£¬Ëû¼¸ºõÃ»ÓÐÊ±¼äÈ¥¸Ð¾õµ½×Ô¼ºÊÜÁËÉË£¬ÏÖÔÚËû²Å·¢¾õ£¬ÉË´¦Ô½À´Ô½ÄÑÊÜ£¬»¹ËÆºõÓÐÐ©Í·»èÄÔÕÍ£¬ÉíÌå²»ÌýÊ¹»½£¬ËûµÄ½Å²½Ò²Ô½À´Ô½³Á¡£ËûºÍ°¢À­¹±Ö®Ç°½¥½¥ÓÐÁË¾àÀë¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±²é¾õµ½ÁË£¬ËûÍ£ÏÂÀ´£¬×ªÉíÈ¥ÎÊ£º"Äã²»Òª½ô°É£¿"°¢À­¹±¿´µ½µÄÊÇÒ»Ë«´óÊ§Éñ²ÉµÄÑÛ¾¦£¬ËûÐÄÖÐÒ»ÁÝ£º"ÄãÊÜÉËÁË£¬¸Õ²ÅÔõÃ´²»Ëµ£¿ÊÇÄÄÀï£¿¿ìÈÃÎÒ¿´¿´¡£"  
  
"ÎÒµÄÍÈ£¬»¹ÓÐÐØ£¬¶¼±»´ÌÖÐÁË¡£ÎÒÒÔÎªÃ»ÓÐÊÂ¡£µ«ÏÖÔÚÐØºÜÃÆ£¬²»¹ýÍÈÒ»µãÒ²²»Í´£¬ºÃÏóÃ»ÓÐ¸Ð¾õÁË¡£"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÐÆøÎÞÁ¦µÄ»Ø´ð¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±³Ô¾ª²»Ð¡£¬´ÓÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËùËµµÄÀ´¿´£¬Ëµ²»¶¨ËûÖÐµÄµ¶ÓÐ¶¾£¬ÄÇ¿É¾Í²»ÊÇÍâÉËÄÇÃ´¼òµ¥µÄÎÊÌâÁË¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±·ö×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×øÔÚÒ»±ßµÄ´óÊ÷¸ùÉÏ£¬¸Õ²ÅÔÚÕ½¶·ÖÐÄÇÃ´»î±ÄÂÒÌøµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÏÖÔÚÈ´ÊÇÄÇÃ´ÐéÈõÎÞÁ¦¡£ÒòÎªÌìÌ«ºÚ°¢À­¹±¿´²»ÇåÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÁ³É«£¬·ñÔòËû»á¸üµ£ÐÄ¡£°¢À­¹±ÏÈ²é¿´×ÅËûµÄÐ¡ÍÈ¡£µ«Ò¹Ì«ºÚ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÍÈÉÏÓÉÂúÊÇÑª¼££¬Ê²Ã´¶¼¿´²»Çå¡£  
  
"ÌìÌ«ºÚÎÒ¿´²»µ½¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬¸æËßÎÒ£¬ÄãÄÜ²»ÄÜ¿´¼ûÄãµÄÉË¿ÚÊÇÊ²Ã´ÑÕÉ«µÄ£¿"  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¿´ÁË¿´£¬"ºÃÏóÒÑ¾­±ä³ÉºÚÉ«µÄÁË¡£"  
  
°¢À­¹±µÍÍ·ÐáÁËÐáËûµÄÉË¿Ú£¬Ò»ÖÖºÜ´Ì±ÇµÄ¸¯Ê¬³ô¼ÓÉÏÄªÃûµÄ¶ñ³ô¶ø²»ÊÇÕý³£µÄÑªÐÈÎ¶£¬ÈÃËû¼¸ºõÅ»³öÀ´¡£°¢À­¹±°µµÀ²»Ãî£¬ÄÇÖÖÌØÊâµÄ³ôÎ¶ÒâÎ¶×ÅÄÇÊÇÒ»ÖÖÄ§¶¼²Å»áÓÐµÄÄ§Ê¬¶¾£¬´óÈË×å»òÊÇÆäËüµÄ·ÇÐ¡¾«Áé×åÖÖÁËÕâÖÖ¶¾£¬²»Ò»»á¾Í»áÉñÖÇ²»Çå£¬±äµÃÏó°Â¿ËË¹Ò»ÑùÓÞ±¿ºÍ·è¿ñ£¬µ½×îºó£¬µ±¶¾ÐÔ¹¥µ½´óÄÔ£¬±ã»á·è¿ñ¶øËÀ¡£ÖÁÓÚÐ¡¾«Áé£¬ÓÉÓÚÌìÉúµÄÌØÖÊ£¬ËûÃÇµÖ¿¹ÕâÖÖ¶¾·¢×÷µÄÊ±¼ä»á±È½Ï³¤Ò»Ð©£¬µ«ÈôÊÇÖÃÖ®²»Àí£¬Ò»Ñù»á¶¾·¢ËÀÈ¥¡£ÏÔÈ»£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚÕ½¶·ÖÐÖÐ¶¾µ½ÏÖÔÚÒÑ¾­ÓÐÁË²»¶ÌµÄÊ±¼ä£¬Òª²»ÊÇÒòÎªËûÊÇÐ¡¾«Áé¶øÇÒÊÇÐ¡¾«ÁéÖÐµÄ½¾½¾ÕßµÄ»°£¬ËûÔç¾Í²»ÄÜÖ§³Öµ½ÏÖÔÚÁË¡£°¢À­¹±ºÜÇìÐÒÔÚÄÇ³¡»ìÕ½ÖÐ×Ô¼º¾ÓÈ»Ã»ÓÐÉË×ÅÒ»¶¡µã¶ù£¬Á¬Åö¶¼Ã»ÓÐÈÃ°Â¿ËË¹Åö×Å¡£ÒªÊÇÁ¬ËûÒ²ÖÐ¶¾ÁËµÄ»°£¬ËûÃÇÁ½ÈË¶¼Ã»µÄ¾ÈÁË¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±Á¢¿Ì´ÓËûµÄÍâÒÂÉÏËºÏÂÒ»Ìõ²¼£¬°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ï¥¸ÇÉÏ·½ºÝºÝµØÔúÁËÆðÀ´£¬Ò²ÐíÊÇÀÕµÃÌ«½ô£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÇáÉùµØ"°¡"ÁËÒ»ÏÂ¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ã»¾«´ò²ÊµÄÑÛ¾¦£¬Ò»Ö±Ä¬Ä¬µØ¿´×Å°¢À­¹±µÄÒ»¾ÙÒ»¶¯£¬ËûºÜºÃÆæ¡£Ò²Ðí£¬Õâ¸öÐ¡¾«ÁéÊÜÉË»òÊÇ°ï±ðÈËÖÎÉËµÄ¾­Ñé²¢²»¶à¡£  
  
ÔúÍêÍÈ£¬°¢À­¹±Õ¾ÆðÀ´£¬"¿ì£¬ÈÃÎÒ¿´¿´ÄãµÄÐØ¿Ú¡£"--ÄÇÀïÊÇÀëÐÄÔàºÍÄÔ²¿¶¼ºÜ½üµÄµØ·½£¬Èç¹ûÒ²ÓÐ¶¾µÄ»°£¬Çé¿ö¿É¾ÍÌ«ÔãÁË¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÚÊÇ°Ñ·ÅÔÚÐØ¿ÚÉÏµÄÊÖÒÆ¿ª£¬µ«Ö»ÊÇÕâÑù£¬°¢À­¹±¾ÍÒÑ¾­¸Ð¾õµ½ÓÐÒ»¹ÉÐÈ·çÉ¢³öÀ´¡£²»ºÃ£¬Ò²ÓÐ¶¾£¡£¡ÕæÊÇÔ½ÅÂµÄÔ½¶ã²»µô£¡£¡£¡¡£°¢À­¹±¼±Ã¦³¶¿ªÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÐØÇ°µÄÒÂÉÑ£¬Ê¬³ôÓú¼ÓÅ¨ÁÒ£¬¶øÄÇÀï¼¸ºõÕýÊÇÐÄÔàµÄ²¿Î»¡£Ëù¿´µ½µÄÒ²ÊÇºÍÍÈÉÏµÄÒ»Ñù£¬³ýÁËºÚºõºõµÄÑª¼££¬Ê²Ã´¶¼¿´²»Çå¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±ÓÃ´ø×ÅµÄÒ»µãË®£¬²ÁµôÁËÑª¼££¬½¥½¥µØ£¬ÔÚÒ»¶¡µãµÄÔÂ¹âÏÂ£¬ÉË¿ÚÖÜÎ§²Ô°×µÄ·ôÉ«Â¶ÁË³öÀ´£¬ºÍÉË¿ÚÖÐÐÄºÚºõºõµÄÒ»Æ¬³ÉÁË¾ªÐÄµÄ¶Ô±È¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±ºÜ×Å¼±£¬Ëû°´×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¼ç°ò£¬¶¢×ÅËûËµµÀ£º"Ìý×Å£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÄãµÄÇé¿öºÜ²»Ãî£¬ÄãÖÐÁË¶¾¡£ÎÒ±ØÐëÏë°ì·¨ÄÇÐ©¶¾Åª³öÀ´£¬ÄãÈÌÒ»ÈÌ¡£"À³¸çÀ­Ë¹Ä¬Ä¬µØ¿´×ÅËû£¬µÈ×ÅËû¼ÌÐø¡£  
  
µ«°¢À­¹±Ö»ÊÇÔÚÉí±ßÕÒÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷¡£µ±ÔÚÖÜÎ§ËÆºõÕÒ²»µ½ºÏµÄ¶«Î÷µÄÊ±ºò£¬°¢À­¹±¾Í½âÏÂ×Ô¼ºµÄÎ§½í£¬½»¸øÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬"Èç¹ûÍ´µÄ»°£¬¾ÍÒ§×¡Ëü¡£"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ºÜ¸Ð¼¤°¢À­¹±£¬ËûÖªµÀ°¢À­¹±ÊÇÒòÎªÁÖ×ÓµØÉÏ¶¼ÊÇÀÃÖ¦¸¯Ò¶--¶øËûÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹À­ÊÇ²»Ï²»¶´Ó»îµÄÊ÷ÉÏÕÛÏÂÊ÷¸Ë»òÊ÷Ö¦À´--²ÅÕâÑù×öµÄ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹½Ó¹ýÁËµÝÀ´µÄÎ§½í£¬Î§½íÃþÆðÀ´ÊÇÒ»ÖÖºÜÌØÊâµÄÖÊÁÏÖÆ³ÉµÄ£¬·Ç³£µÄÊæ·þ£¬ÄÇÉÏÃæ»¹´ø×Å°¢À­¹±µÄÌåÎÂ¡£ÁíËû¾ªÆæµÄÊÇ£¬ÄÇÎ§½í¾ÓÈ»Í¸³öÒ»ÖÖÂåÁÖµÄÆøÏ¢£¬ÇåÐÂ¶øÓÖÎÂÈó£¬×ÅÊµÈÃËû»è»è³Á³ÁµÄÄÔ×Ó¸Ðµ½Ò»Õñ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ºÜÏ²»¶ÕâÖÖ¸Ð¾õ£¬ºÜÆæ¹ÖÎªÊ²Ã´ÕâÕÅÎ§½í»áÓÐÕâÖÖÆøÏ¢¡£Ëû²¢²»ÖªµÀÕâÕÅÎ§½íÊÇ°¢¶ûÎÄÇ××ÔÖ¯ÁËËÍ¸ø°¢À­¹±µÄ£¬ËùÒÔÄÇÉÏÃæ£¬´øÓÐËÄ¼¾³¤´º¡¢²»Ò¹ÂåÁÖµÄÉú»úºÍ´¿¾»¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±ÕâÊ±ÒÑ°ÑÐ¡µ¶ÄÃÔÚÊÖÉÏ¡£"Ìý×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬²»ÄÜÔÙµÈÁË£¬ÎÒ±ØÐë°ÑÄãµÄÉË¿Ú¸î¿ª£¬°Ñ¶¾Îü³öÀ´¡£ÖªµÀÂð£¿µÃ°ÑÄãµÄ¶¾Îü³öÀ´¡£"  
  
ÕâÊÇ¾ÈÖÎÖÐ¶¾Õß×î³£ÓÃµÄÊÖ¶ÎÖ®Ò»¡£  
  
¿ÉÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹³ÔÁËÒ»¾ª£º"ÄãËµÊ²Ã´£¿ÄãÒª°ÑËüÎü³öÀ´£¿¾ÍÃ»ÓÐ±ðµÄ°ì·¨ÁËÂð£¿ÄãµÄ½ð²´Ò¶²Ý²»ÊÇ¿ÉÒÔ½â¶¾µÄÂð£¿"Ìý¿ÚÆøÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÇ¼°²»ÇéÔ¸°¢À­¹±µÄ×ö·¨¡£  
  
¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ·´Ó³£¬°¢À­¹±ÔÚÒâÁÏÖ®ÖÐ£¬µ«Ëû²¢²»Ê®·ÖÇå³þÄÇ¾¿¾¹ÊÇÊ²Ã´Ô­Òò¡£  
  
¼ÇµÃÄÇ»¹ÊÇºÜÐ¡µÄÊ±ºò¡£  
  
µ±Ê±£¬°¢À­¹±ÓëËûµÄÄ¸Ç×ÃÉÁÖ¹È¾«ÁéÍõ°£¶ûÂ¡µÄÊÕÁô£¬×¡ÔÚÁÖ¹ÈÀï¡£ÊÇ°£¶ûÂ¡Ç××Ôµ÷½Ì°¢À­¹±¡£  
  
Ò»Ìì£¬Ï°Íê¹¦¿Î£¬°£¶ûÂ¡¶Ô°¢À­¹±µÄ±íÏÖºÜÐÀÉÍ£¬ÂúÒâµØÇ×ÁËÇ×°¢À­¹±µÄ¶îÍ·£¬²¢¸øÓèËû×£¸£¡£¾«ÁéÊÇ²»ËæÒâÇ×ÎÇÈËÀàµÄ£¬¼´±ãÊÇÍ¬ÊÇ¾«Áé×å£¬Ò²²»ËæÒâ»¥ÏàÇ×ÎÇ¡£µ±Ò»¸ö¾«ÁéÇ×ÎÇÄãµÄÇ°¶îµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÄÇÊÇÒ»ÖÖºÜÇåÆã¡¢ÉñÆæ¶øÉñÊ¥µÄ¸Ð¾õ£¬Äã»á¾õµÃÐÄÁéÌØ±ðµÄÃ÷ÁÁ£¬ËÆºõÈ«ÉíÓÐÒ»ÖÖ´¿½à¹á´©¶øÈë£¬¶øÇÒÄÚÐÄ¸Ðµ½³äÂúÁËÏ£Íû¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±ÎÞ²»ÐÒ¸£µØ¸ø°£¶ûÂ¡µÄÇ°¶îÒ»¸ö»ØÎÇ¡£µ«µ±ËûÏëÏóÇ×ÎÇÄ¸Ç×µÄÁ³ÅÓÒ»ÑùÇ×ÎÇ°£¶ûÂ¡Ê±£¬°£¶ûÂ¡µ²×¡ÁËËû¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±Ò»Á³µÄÒÉ»ó£¬¿´×Å°£¶ûÂ¡¡£  
  
°£¶ûÂ¡¶ÔËûËµ£º"¼Ç×¡£¬²»ÒªÇ×ÎÇ¾«Áé³ýÁËÇ°¶îÒÔÍâµÄÈÎºÎµØ·½¡£"  
  
"ÎªÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
°£¶ûÂ¡ÏëÁËÏë£¬´ðµÀ£º"³ý·ÇÓÐÌØÊâµÄÔ­Òò£¬·ñÔòÄÇÊÇ¶Ô¾«ÁéµÄÒ»ÖÖÃ°·¸¡£¼Ç×¡£¬²»ÒªÄÃ´óÈË×åµÄÏ°¹ßÑØÓÃµ½¾«ÁéÉíÉÏ¡£àÅ£¿"  
  
°¢À­¹±ËÆ¶®·Ç¶®£¬µ«ËûÁ¢¿ÌÕ¾Ö±ÁËÉí×Ó£¬ÔÚ°£¶ûÂ¡¸úÇ°ÈÏÈÏÕæÕæµØ´ðµÀ£º"×ð¾´µÄ°£¶ûÂ¡Íõ£¬ÄúºÍ¾«ÁéÃÇ¶¼ÊÇÎÒºÍÎÒµÄÄ¸Ç×¡¢»¹ÓÐÎÒµÄ×åÈËÃÇµÄ¶÷ÈË£¬ÎÒ·¢ÊÄ¾ø²»»á×öÃ°·¸Äú¡¢ºÍÈÎºÎÆäËû¾«ÁéµÄÊÂÇé¡£"  
  
°£¶ûÂ¡¹þ¹þ´óÐ¦£¬Ëæ¼´°ÑËûÂ§ÔÚ»³Àï£¬Ëµ£º"º¢×Ó£¬ÎÒÖªµÀÄãÏë¶ÔÎÒ±íÊ¾ÄãµÄ¸ÐÐ»ºÍÄãµÄ¿ìÀÖ¡£Õâ¾Í×ã¹»ÁË¡£"¡­¡­  
  
ËæºóËûÃÇÃ»ÓÐÔÙÌáÆðÕâ¼þÊÂ¡£°¢À­¹±ºóÀ´¹Û²ìÁÖ¹ÈÀïÆäËûµÄ¾«»ï°éÃÇÒ²·¢ÏÖËûÃÇ×Ô¼ºËÆºõÒ²²»²¢Ïó´óÈË×åÄÇÑùÏ°¹ß»¥ÏàÇ×ÎÇ¡£Ö±µ½ÓÐÒ»Ìì£¬ÁÖ¹ÈÀï¾ÙÐÐÒ»ÏîÌØ±ðµÄ¼Àµä£¬ÄÇÊÇµ±ÁÖ×ÓÀïµÄÒ»¶Ô¾«Áé¾ÙÐÐ»éÀñÊ±£¬ÆíÇóºÍ¸ÐÐ»Éñ´Í¸øËûÃÇµÄ×£¸£¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±ÒòÎª²»ÊÇ¾«Áé×åµÄ£¬Ã»ÓÐ±»×¼Ðí²Î¼Ó¡£µ«µ±°£¶ûÂ¡µÄ¶ù×Ó°£À­µ¤»ØÀ´µÄÊ±ºò£¬°¢À­¹±½û²»×¡ÎÊ°£À­µ¤£¬¾«ÁéÃÇ»áÔÚ¼ÀµäÉÏ×öÊ²Ã´£¿  
  
°£À­µ¤Ëµ£º"ÎÒÃÇ³ª¸è£¬ÔÞËÌÎ°´óµÄ×æÏÈºÍÎÒÃÇµÄ¼ÒÔ°£¬È»ºóÐÂÈËÃÇ»¥ÏàÇ×ÎÇ£¬ËûÃÇ»áÔÚ»¥ÏàÇ×ÎÇÊ±ÏûÊ§£¬È»ºó´ó¼Ò»á½Ó×Å¸è³ªÒ»Ê×·Ç³£·Ç³£ÀÏµÄËÌ¸è£¬µ±ËÌ¸è³ªÍêÖ®ºó£¬ÒÇÊ½¾Í½áÊøÁË¡£"  
  
"ÄÇÐÂÈËÄØ£¿ËûÃÇÄÄÈ¥ÁË£¿"  
  
"Å¶ËûÃÇ°®È¥ÄÄ¾ÍÈ¥ÄÄ£¬Ë­¹ÜµÃ×ÅÄØ£¿"  
  
"ÕâÌ«ÉñÆæÁË£¬ÄãÊÇËµÄãÃÇÖ®¼ä»¥ÏàÇ×ÎÇ¾Í»áÏûÊ§£¿"  
  
°£À­µ¤Âú²»ÔÚºõµÄ´ðµÀ£¬"µÚÒ»´ÎÊÇÕâÑùµÄ£¬ÒÔºó¾Í²»»áÁË¡£"  
  
"ÕâÌ«ÓÐÈ¤ÁË£¬°£À­µ¤£¬ÄãÒ²ÏûÊ§¹ýÂð£¿Ö»ÊÇ»¥ÏàÇ×ÎÇ¶îÍ·¾Í¿ÉÒÔÂð£¿"  
  
°£À­µ¤ËÆºõÞÏÞÎÆðÀ´£¬ÓÐµã½á°ÍµØËµ£¬"Äã¹ÜÕâ¸ö×öÊ²Ã´¡­¡­ÄãÓÖ²»ÊÇ¾«Áé£¬Äã²»»áÁË½âµÄ¡£"  
  
¿´µ½Á¬°£À­µ¤Ò²¶ã¶ãÉÁÉÁ£¬²»Ô¸¶à½²£¬¿´À´ÕâÔÚ¾«ÁéÖÐ¼ä²¢²»ÊÇÄÜÌ«ËæÒâµÄ»°Ìâ¡£°¢À­¹±ÒÔºó±ã²»ÔÙ´òÌý£¬µ«Ëû¼Ç×¡ÁËÕâÒ»µã¡£ËùÒÔ£¬µ±ºóÀ´°¢¶ûÎÄÇé¸ÐÉÏ½ÓÊÜËûµÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûËäÈ»¿ÊÍûÇ×ÎÇ°¢¶ûÎÄµÄÃÀÀöÁ³ÅÓ¡¢ËýÄÇÃÔÈËµÄË«´½»¹ÓÐËýµÄ¡­¡­µ«ÊÇ£¬ËûÀÎÀÎµØ¼Ç×¡ÁË°£¶ûÂ¡µÄ»°£¬ËûÖ»Ö÷¶¯Ç×ÎÇ¹ý°¢¶ûÎÄ¸ß¹óµÄ¶îÍ·¡£  
  
Ö»ÊÇÓÐÒ»´Î£¬ÏëÆðÀ´ÈÔÊ®·ÖµØ»¬»ü£¬--  
  
ÄÇ»¹ÊÇÔÚÁÖ¹ÈµÄÄ§½ä»áÒéÄÇÌì£¬Ò²ÊÇ¾ö¶¨ÁËÓëÄ§½äÓÐ¹ØÁªµÄÖî¶àÈË½ñºóÃüÔËµÄÒ»Ìì¡£  
  
ÄÇÌì£¬°¢À­¹±ÓëÆäËûÈËÒ»Ñù£¬ËûµÄÃüÔËÔÙÒ»´ÎÅÇ»²ÔÚ×ªÕÛµÄÊ®×ÖÂ·¿Ú¡¢ËûÎª×Ô¼ººÍ×Ô¼º×åÈËµÄÃüÔËÓÇÉË¡¢¶øËû±³¸ºµÄÊ¹ÃüÒ²ÎÞ±È³ÁÖØ¡£ÊÇ°¢¶ûÎÄ¡­¡­°¢¶ûÎÄµÄÃÀÀö£¬ÈÃËûÃÔÁµ¡¢°¢¶ûÎÄ¶ÔËûµÄÖ§³Ö£¬ÊÇÄÇÃ´µÄ¼á¶¨¶øÖ´×Å¡¢¸øËûµÄ¹Ø»³ºÍ°²Î¿£¬Ê¹µÃËû³äÂúÁËÓÂÆøºÍÁ¦Á¿¡¢ËýµÄÎÂÇéÂöÂö£¬ÓÀÔ¶ÊÇËûÐÄÁé´´ÉËµÄ×îºÃµÄÁ¼Ò©¡£¶ø°¢¶ûÎÄËùÑ¡ÔñµÄÎ´À´ºÍËý¶ÔËûËù×öµÄÎþÉü£¬¸üÊÇÈÃËû¶ÔËýÎÞ±ÈµÄ¾´ÖØºÍÖÒ³Ï¡£  
  
ÄÇÌì£¬Ð¡Ê÷ÁÖÀïÖ»ÓÐËûÃÇÁ©£¬ËûÃÇÄ¬Ä¬µØÓµ±§×Å£¬Ä¬Ä¬µØÃæ¶Ô×Å£¬Ä¿¹â»¥Ïà¿´µ½ÁË¸÷×ÔµÄÁé»ê£¬ÐÄÁé»¥ÏàÎüÒý¡¢Åö×²¡¢¼¤µ´¡£  
  
°¢¶ûÎÄÄýÊÓ×Å°¢À­¹±£¬ËýÇé²»×Ô½û£¬ÂýÂýµØºÍËûÔ½À´Ô½½ü£¬ËýµÄË«´½ËÆºõÔÚÉÃ¶¶¡¢ÔÚ¿ÊÍû¡¢ÔÚºô»½¡­¡­¡£°¢À­¹±¼¸ºõÒª±»ÑÛÇ°µÄÐÒ¸£ÃÔµ¹ÁË¡­¡­Ëû²»×¡µØÎÊ×Ô¼º£ºÕæµÄ¿ÉÒÔÕâÑùÂð£¿°£¶ûÂ¡²»ËµÊÇ¹ýÄÇÊÇ²»¿ÉÒÔÑØÓÃ´óÈË×åµÄ×ö·¨Âð£¿µ«°¢¶ûÎÄ²»ÊÇºÍËûÒ»ÑùÈÈÇÐµØÆÚÅÎ×ÅÂð£¿ËäÈ»ËûÄÚÐÄ¶ÔÕâÑùµÄÒ»Ä»µÄÅÎÍû²»ÖªÓÐ¶àÇ¿ÁÒ£¬ËäÈ»Ëû¶Ô°£¶ûÂ¡µÄ½âÊÍÈÔ²»ÊÇÍêÈ«µÄ½ÓÊÜ£¬µ«ËûÈÔ²»¸ÒÃ°È»µØ»ØÓ¦¡£Ëûº¦ÅÂÍòÒ»´óÈË×åµÄ¸Ð¾õ²»ÄÜÑØÓÃµ½¾«ÁéÉíÉÏÊ±¡¢Ëû»á¶Ô°¢¶ûÎÄÔì³ÉÔõÑùµÄÉËº¦¡£ËûÏëÏó²»µ½ÄÇ¾¿¾¹»áÊÇÒ»ÖÖÊ²Ã´ÑùµÄ¸Ð¾õ--¶ø°¢¶ûÎÄ£¬°¢¶ûÎÄµÄ´½¾ÍÒª×¥×¡ËûÁË£¡£¡Ëû¼¸ºõÍ¸²»¹ýÆøÀ´£¬¾ÍÔÚÕâ¸öÊ±ºò--  
  
Ò»Ö»Ð¡ËÉÊó´ÓÊ÷ÉÏµôÏÂÀ´£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡¸ÕºÃµôµ½ËûÃÇÁ©Ö®¼ä£¡£¡  
  
--Õâ¸ÃËÀµÄÐ¡¼Ò»ïÔÚËûÃÇÑÛÇ°»Å¿ÖµØÆËÌÚ×Å¡¢ÕõÔú×Å¡¢´Ü¹ýËûÃÇµÄ¼ç°ò¡¢È»ºóÌÓ»ØÊ÷ÉÏÈ¥ÁË¡£  
  
"°¡£¡£¡"°¢¶ûÎÄÇáÉù½ÐµÀ--ËýºÍ°¢À­¹±µÄÁ³ÉÏ¶¼°¤ÁËÄÇÐ¡¼Ò»ï¼¸×¦×Ó£¬ËýµÄ·¢¹Ú»¹±»×¥ÂÒÁË¡£ËûÃÇ»¥Ïà¿´×Å¶Ô·½µÄÀÇ±·Ñù£¬½û²»×¡Ð¦³öÉùÀ´¡£°¢À­¹±µ±Ê±ÕæÏ£ÍûµôÏÂÀ´µÄÊÇÖ»°Â¿ËË¹¶ø²»ÊÇÖ»ËÉÊó£¬ÄÇÑùËû¾Í¿ÉÒÔ°ÑÄÇ¸ö¸ÃËÀµÄ¼Ò»ïËéÊ¬Íò¶ÎÁË£¡Õæ¸ÃËÀ£¡£¡£¡  
  
µÈËûÃÇÔÙ´ÎÔÍÄðÆðÇéÐ÷Ê±£¬ÁÖ×ÓÄÇ±ßºöÈ»´«À´°£¶ûÂ¡ºô»½°¢¶ûÎÄµÄÉùÒô£¬ÏóÖÓÉùÒ»Ñù»½ÐÑÁËÕâ¶ÔÁµÈËµÄÃÀÃÎ¡£ÔÚ°¢¶ûÎÄÁ³ÉÏµÄÐ¦ÈÝºÍÈáÇéË²Ê±ÏûÊ§ÁË¡£  
  
ËùÓÐµÄ»ú»á¶¼±»ÆÆ»µ´ù¾¡¡£°¢¶ûÎÄÆ½¾²µØÀíÁËÀíÐã·¢£¬¿´ÁËÒ»ÑÛºÍËýÒ»ÑùÊ§ÍûµÄ°¢À­¹±£¬×ªÉíÏòºô»½ËýµÄ·½Ïò×ßÈ¥¡£ËûÃÇ¾ÍÕâÑù´Ò´ÒµØ·ÖÊÖ¡­¡­  
  
ÖÁ½ñ£¬°¢À­¹±»¹ÊÇ²»Ã÷°×°£¶ûÂ¡µÄ»°µÄ¾ßÌåµÄº¬Òå£¬ÄªÃ÷ÆæÃî¡£µ«¿´×ÅÑÛÇ°À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ²»ÇéÔ¸ºÍºüÒÉ£¬Ö¤Ã÷°£¶ûÂ¡µÄ»°Ò²²»ÊÇ×ÓÎÚÐéÓÐ¡£°¢À­¹±Ï£ÍûÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÄÜÀí½âËû£¬ËûËù½«Òª×öµÄÊµÔÚÊÇ²»µÃÒÑ¡£  
  
  
--"ÄãÖÐ¶¾µÄÊ±¼äÌ«³¤£¬ÄÇµã²ÝÒ©²»¹»£¬ÎÒÃÇÃ»ÓÐÊ±¼äÔÙÕÒÁË£¬¸Ïµ½ÓªµØÐèÒª¸ü³¤µÄÊ±¼ä£¬"°¢À­¹±Ë«ÊÖ´îÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¼ç°òÉÏ£¬¿ÏÇÐ¶øÓÖÓÇÂÇµÄ¿´×ÅËû£¬¶øÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔòÏÔµÃÄÇÃ´ÓÌÔ¥²»¾ö¡£  
  
"ÏàÐÅÎÒ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÎÒ²¢Ã»ÓÐÃ°·¸ÄãµÄÒâË¼¡£"°¢À­¹±µÄÕæ³ÏÊÇ²»ÈÝÖÃÒÉµÄ¡£µ«ÌýÁËÕâ¾ä»°£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Á³ÉÏµÄ±íÇé¸üÊÇ¸´ÔÓ¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±Ö±¶¢×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬µÈ´ý×ÅËûµÄ»Ø´ð¡£Í¬Ê±Ëû»¹ÔÚ¿¼ÂÇ£¬Èç¹ûÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¼á³Ö²»Í¬ÒâËûÕâÃ´×öµÄ»°£¬ËûÒª²»ÒªÇ¿ÐÐ¸øËû½øÐÐÖÎÁÆ¡£  
  
ÔÂ¹âÏÂ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÉÓÚÉËÍ´£¬Á³É«¸ü¼ÓÐéÈõºÍ²Ô°×£¬ºÍËûÄÇÆ½ÈÕµÄÇåÐÂ»îÁ¦ÊµÔÚÊÇÌ«´óµÄ·´²î£¬ÔõÃ´ÄÜÈÃÈË²»×Å¼±£¿¾ÍÔÚ°¢À­¹±ÔÚÓÌÔ¥×ÅÔõÃ´×öµÄÊ±ºò£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÖÕÓÚ¶Ô°¢À­¹±µãµãÍ·£¬µ«ËûµÄÁ³ÉÏÈÔÊÇ¹ÒÂúÁËÒÉÂÇ¡£Ò»Ë«´ó´óµÄÑÛ¾¦Ä¿²»×ª¾¦µØ¶¢×Å°¢À­¹±¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±½«Ð¡µ¶³é³öÀ´£¬¿´×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬Ê¾ÒâËû½«¿ªÊ¼¡£È»ºóËûµÍÏÂÍ·È¥£¬×óÊÖÐ¡ÐÄµØ°´×¡ÉË¿ÚµÄÖÜÎ§¡£  
  
Õâ¸ö¾«ÁéµÄÐØ¼¡Ç¿½¡¶ø¸»ÓÐµ¯ÐÔ£¬µ«ËûµÄÆ¤·ô¹â»¬¶øÈá½à£¬»¹ÓÐ¾«ÁéÌØÓÐµÄÇåÁ¹¡£Ò²ÐíÊÇ°¢À­¹±ÎÂêÓµÄÊÖ£¬ºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÉÔÉÔ±ùÀäµÄÉíÌåÓÐµã·´²îÒýÆðÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ½ôÕÅ£¬°¢À­¹±ÒÑ¾­¸Ðµ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚËû×óÊÖÏÂ°´×¡µÄ¼¡·ôÎ¢Î¢µØÆð¼¦Æ¤¸í´ñÁË¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±ÉîÉîµØÎüÁËÒ»¿ÚÆø£¬ÎÈ×¡ÊÖÖÐµÄÐ¡µ¶£¬È»ºóÏò×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÉË¿Ú¸îÁËÏÂÈ¥¡£ÓÉÓÚÌìÌ«ºÚ£¬¿´²»Çå³þ£¬°¢À­¹±Ö»ÄÜÆ¾×Å¸Ð¾õ¹À¼ÆÏÂµ¶µÄÉî¶È¡£µ¶¼âÂýÂýµØ»®¹ýÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÈáÈíµÄ¡¢Èç¶Ð×Ó°ã¹â»¬µÄÆ¤·ô£¬¸Õ¿ªÊ¼ÊÇÇ³£¬È»ºóÂýÂýµØ¼ÓÉî£¬ÏÈÊÇºáµÄÒ»ÏÂ£¬È»ºóÊÇÊúµÄÒ»ÏÂ¡£°¢À­¹±Ð¡ÐÄÒíÒí£¬ÉúÅÂÇÐµÃÌ«ÉîÔì³É¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»±ØÒªµÄÉËº¦¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²¢Ã»ÓÐÏó°¢À­¹±ÏëÏóµÄÄÇÑù¸Ðµ½Í´³þ£¬ÒòÎª¶¾Ò©ÒÑ¾­Ê¹ËûµÄÉË¿ÚÂéÄ¾£¬Ö»ÊÇµ¶·æ»®¹ý¼¡ÈâµÄÄÇÒ»¿Ì£¬ÄÇÖÖ±ùÀäµÄÀûÈÐËº³¶¡¢·ÖÁÑ¿ª¼¡·ôµÄ¸Ð¾õ£¬Ç¿ÁÒµØ´Ì¼¤×ÅËûµÄÉñ¾­£¬ÈÃËûÈ·Êµ¸Ðµ½½ôÕÅ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄºôÎü²»ÓÉ×ÔÖ÷ÉîÁËÆðÀ´¡£°¢À­¹±Ôò¼Ó´óÁËÁ¦Á¿°´×¡À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÐØ¿Ú£¬²»ÈÃËüÆð·üµÃÌ«À÷º¦¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±·ÅÏÂµ¶£¬¿´µ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÑÛ¾¦ÒÀÈ»ÕöµÃ´ó´óµÄ--ËûÊµÔÚÊÇ½ôÕÅµÃÀ÷º¦£¬²»ÏóÍ´ÌÛ¡£ÒòÎª´¦ÔÚÍ´¿à×´Ì¬ÏÂµÄÈË£¬¶¼»á²»ÓÉ×ÔÖ÷µØ°ÑÑÛ¾¦±ÕÉÏ¡£  
  
Å¶£¬ÕæÊÇ¸ö¿ÉÁ¯µÄ"º¢×Ó"£¬°¢À­¹±Ïë¡£¡­¡­ÆäÊµ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¼¸ºõ¶¼¿ìÈýÇ§ËêÁË£¬¶ø°¢À­¹±µÄÄêÁäÉõÖÁÁ¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËêÊýµÄÁãÍ·¶¼²»µ½£¬¿ÉÊÇÔÚ°¢À­¹±µÄÑÛÀï£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹»¹²»¹ýÊÇ¸ö´óº¢×Ó¡£  
  
"ÈÌ×Å£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£"°¢À­¹±µÍÏÂÍ·È¥£¬¸øÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Îü¶¾¡£  
  
ÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÉË¿Ú±»°¢À­¹±µÄ×ì´½½Ó´¥µ½µÄÒ»É²ÄÇ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹È«Éí´òÁË¸öÀäÕ½£¬ËûËæ¼´±íÇé¹Å¹ÖµØ¿´×Å°¢À­¹±£¬µ«½ô½Ó×ÅÒ»ÖÖÇ¿ÁÒµÄ¡¢´ÓÎ´ÓÐ¹ýµÄ¸Ð¾õÁ¢¿ÌÏ®»÷ÁËËû£¬ÈÃËûÈÌ²»×¡Òª½Ð³öÉùÀ´--ÔÚËûµÄ¾­ÀúÖÐ£¬´ÓÃ»ÓÐ¹ýÕâÖÖ¸Ð¾õµÄ¾­Ñé£¬ÄÇËµ²»ÇåÊÇÍ´¿à»¹ÊÇ±ðµÄÊ²Ã´£¬µ½µ×ÊÇÊ²Ã´ÄØ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´ÓÀ´Ã»ÓÐÏëµ½¹ý»¹»áÓÐÕâÑùµÄ¸Ð¾õ£¬ÕâÖÖ¸Ð¾õ£¬´Ó°¢À­¹±µÄ×ì´½½Ó´¥µ½ËûµÄÐØ¿ÚµÄÒ»É²ÄÇ£¬Ëæ×Å°¢À­¹±Ë±ÎüµÄÁ¦¶ÈµÄ¼Ó´ó£¬Ô½À´Ô½Ç¿ÁÒ¡¢ÒÑ¾­´ïµ½ËûÄÜÈÌÄÍµÄÏÞ¶ÈÁË£¡Ëû²»ÓÉ×ÔÖ÷µØ°ÑÍ·ÃÍµØÏòºóÅ¡È¥£¬±Õ½ôÁËÑÛ¾¦£¬Õû¸öÉí×Ó¶¼¹­ÆðÀ´¡£µ«°¢À­¹±ÓÐÁ¦µÄÊÖËÀËÀµØ°´×¡ÁËËûµÄÐØÌÃ£¬°ë¸öÉí×ÓµÄÁ¦Á¿Ñ¹ÔÚÁËÊÖÉÏ£¬°ÑËû°´ÁË»ØÈ¥¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±ÓÃÁ¦Îü³öÒ»¿Ú¶¾Ñª£¬ÅÞµØÍÂÁË³öÈ¥£¬ÄÇÆøÎ¶ÕæÊÇÁîÈË×÷Å»£¬¶øÇÒ¶¾ÑªÒ²·Ç³£´Ì¼¤£¬Ê¹Ëû¾õµÃ×ìÀï¡¢ÉàÍ·¡¢±ÇÇ»ÉõÖÁÑÛ¾¦¶¼»ðÀ±À±µÄ£¬ºÃ²»ÄÑÊÜ¡£°¢À­¹±¿´ÁËÒ»ÑÛÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò²²»ºÃ¹ý¡£ÔÚ°¢À­¹±µÄÖØÑ¹ÏÂ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¶¯µ¯²»µÃ£¬ËûÖ»ÄÜ±Õ×ÅÑÛ¾¦ÈÌÊÜÍ´¿à¡£²»ÖªÊ²Ã´Ê±ºòËûÒÑ½«Î§½íÒ§ÔÚ×ìÀï£¬´­×ÅÆø£¬ÁíÒ»Ö»ÊÖÔòÉîÉîµØ¿Ù½øÁËËÉÈíµÄÄàÍÁÀï¡£ÔÂ¹âÏÂ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ç°¶îÉø³öÁËÏ¸Ï¸µÄº¹Öé£¬ÕÛÉä×ÅÎ¢ÈõµÄÔÂ¹â£¬Ê¹ËûµÄÁ³É«¸ü¼Ó²Ô°×¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±ºÜÒÉ»ó£¬ÄÑµÀÊÇ¸Õ²ÅµÄµ¶¿ÚÇÐµÃÌ«ÉîÁË£¿µ«ÊÇÇÐµÄÊ±ºòËûÔõÃ´ÓÖÃ»ÓÐ·´Ó¦£¿°¢À­¹±ÒþÔ¼µØ²ì¾õÓÐÊ²Ã´²»¶Ô£¬µ«ËûÃ»ÓÐÊ±¼äÈ¥Ë¼Ë÷¡£¾ÈÃüÒª½ô£¬ËûÃ»ÓÐ¶àµÄÑ¡Ôñ£¬ËûµÃ°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¶¾Îü³öÀ´¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±µÍÍ·¼ÌÐøÎüÉË¿ÚµÄ¶¾Òº¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÄÑ¹ýµØË¦Í·£¬Í··¢ÒÑ¾­É¢ÂÒÔÚËûµÄÁ³ÅÓ£¬µ«ËûÊ¼ÖÕÃ»ÓÐ¿ÔÒ»Éù¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±Ã»ÓÐÍ£¶Ù£¬Ö±µ½Ëû¸Ðµ½Îü³öµÄÑªµÄÊ¬³ôÎ¶ºÍ´Ì±ÇÎ¶¶¼½¥½¥µØµ­ÁË£¬ÏûÊ§ÁË£¬²ÅÍ£ÁËÏÂÀ´¡£È»ºóËû°Ñ²ÝÒ©½ÀËéÁË·óÔÚÉË¿ÚÉÏ£¬°üÔúºÃ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÚÊÇÈ¡³öÎ§½í£¬´ó¿Ú´ó¿ÚµØ´­Æø£¬Á³É«¸üÊÇËÀ»Ò¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±²»°²µØÎÊ×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£º"ÄãÔõÃ´Ñù£¿"  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Æø´­ÓõÓõ£¬¼èÄÑµØ¡¢ÏóÊÇ°§ÇóµØËµ£º"ÎÒÕæÏë°ÑÄÇÌõÍÈ¿³ÁË¡£"  
  
°¢À­¹±¿´×ÅËû£¬ÏëµÀ£¬¿ÉÁ¯µÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ë¹£¬ÕæÃ»Ïëµ½»áÈÃÄãÍ´¿à³ÉÕâÑù¡£µ«ËûÒÀÈ»ºÜ¼á¶¨£¬Ëµ£º"ÈÌ×Å£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£--Äã¿´£¬ÎÒÒªÊÇÈÃÄãÖ»ÓÐÒ»Ö»½Å»ØÈ¥£¬¼ªÄ·Àû·ÇµÃ°ÑÎÒµÄÒ»Ö»½ÅÒ²¶çÏÂÀ´²»¿É¡£ÎÒ¿ÉÅÂËÀÁËËûµÄ´ó¸«Í·£¡"  
  
ºóÃæµÄÕâÒ»¾äÍæÐ¦»°£¬ÈÃÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÄÑµÃµØÐ¦ÁË£¬µ«ÄÇÁîÈËµ£ÐÄµÄÐéÈõÓÖÁ¢¿ÌÕ¼¾ÝÁËËûµÄÁ³ÅÓ£¬¾ÍºÃÏó²ÔÃ£µÄÒ¹¿ÕÖÐ£¬Í»È»»®¹ýÒ»µÀÁîÈËÔÞÌ¾µÄÁ÷ÐÇ£¬É²Ê±£¬ÓÖ¸´ÒÔ¾øÍûµÄºÚ°µ¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±ÏòÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ê¾ÒâËûÒª´¦ÀíËûµÄÍÈÉËÁË¡£Õâ´ÎÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ã»ÓÐ¾Ü¾ø£¬ËûÖ»ÊÇÓÐÐ©¾ª¿ÖµØµãÁËµãÍ·¡£  
"°¢À­¹±--"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Í»È»ÇáÉù½ÐµÀ£¬  
"àÅ£¿"  
"ÎÒ¡­¡­ÎÒºÜÅå·þÄã"  
"£¿"  
"ÄãºÜ¡­¡­Õò¾²¡£"  
"Å¶£¿"°¢À­¹±Î¢Î¢Ð¦ÁË£¬µ«¸Ðµ½ºÜÃÔ»ó£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ö¸µÄÊÇÊ²Ã´£¬ÊÇËûÁÙ±äµÄ´¦ÊÂ²»¾ªÂð£¿ÕâÒ»µãÒ²²»ÏóÒ»¸öÒ²¾­Àú¹ý²»ÉÙÕ½¶·ÉõÖÁÊÇ´óÕ½µÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ëµ³öÀ´µÄ»°¡£  
"µ±È»£¬ÎÒ»¹ÊÇÒ»¸öÒ½Õß¡£±£³ÖÕò¶¨ÊÇ×îÊ×ÒªµÄ¡£"°¢À­¹±´ðµÀ¡£°¢À­¹±µÄ»Ø´ðºÜÔÚÇéÀíÖ®ÖÐ¡£  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¶Ô°¢À­¹±µÄ»Ø´ð£¬¸øÁËÒ»¸ö¿Ï¶¨µÄÎ¢Ð¦¡£  
  
½ÓÏÂÀ´°¢À­¹±Òª´¦ÀíÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÍÈÉÏµÄÉË¿Ú£¬Í¬ÑùµØ£¬Òª¸î¿ªÉË´¦£¬È»ºóÎü³ö¶¾Òº¡£ÕâÒ»´Î°¢À­¹±¾ªÆæµØ·¢ÏÖ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚËûÏÂµ¶»®¿ªÉË´¦ºÍË±Îü¶¾ÒºÊ±£¬¶¼Ã»ÓÐÌ«´óµÄ·´Ó¦£¬Ò²Ã»ÔõÃ´ÕùÔú¡£°¢À­¹±×ªÑÛÒ»¿´£¬Ìì£¡À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Í·ÍáÔÚÒ»±ß£¬Ò»¶¯²»¶¯£¬ËûºÃÏóÒÑ¾­»èËÀ¹ýÈ¥ÁË¡£Ò²Ðí£¬ÊÇ»¹ÁôÔÚËûÌåÄÚµÄ¶¾ËØÒÑ¾­ÆðÁË×÷ÓÃ£¬Ò²ÐíÊÇÒòÎªËûÌ«ÐéÈõÁË¡£²»ÐÐ£¬µÃ¿ì£¡  
  
°¢À­¹±¼ÌÐø´ÓÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÉË¿ÚÖÐË±Îü¶¾Òº£¬ÓÉÓÚÍÈ²¿´¦ÀíµØ½ÏÍí£¬¶¾ËØÒÑ¾­ÔËÐÐµÃ±È½ÏÉîÁË£¬°¢À­¹±»¨ÁË±È´¦ÀíÐØ¿Ú»¹Òª³¤ºÜ¶àµÄÊ±¼ä£¬²Å°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÍÈÉËÅªºÃ¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±×ÐÏ¸»ØÏë×ÅÓëÕâÖÖ¶¾Ò©ÓÐ¹ØµÄÈÎºÎÊÂ¼þ£¬ÒÀÕâÖÖ¶¾Ò©·¢×÷ÌØµãÀ´¿´£¬Èç¹ûÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËÕÐÑ¹ýÀ´Ê±µÄÉñÖÇÈÔÊÇÇåÐÑµÄ£¬ÄÇÃ´ËûËãÊÇ¶É¹ýÁËÒ»µÀÄÑ¹Ø£¬¶øÈç¹ûÔÚËûÃÇ»Øµ½ÓªµØÖ®Ç°£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ×´Ì¬ÓÐËù¶ñ»¯µÄ»°£¬ÄÇÃ´ËûÃÇ¸Õ²ÅµÄÅ¬Á¦¾ÍÈ«¶¼°×·ÑÁË¡£  
  
¿ÉÁ¯µÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬»èÃÔÖÐËûµÄÃ¼Í·ÒÀÈ»½ôËø×Å£¬²»ÖªËûÔÚ»èÃÔÇ°¾­ÀúÁË¶à´óµÄÍ´¿à¡£°¢À­¹±Ð¡ÐÄÒíÒíµØ°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹»¬ÂäÔÚ¶îÇ°µÄÉ¢·¢²¦¿ª£¬ÍêÕûµØÂ¶³öÁËËûÄÇÈÃÈËÎÞ±ÈÁ¯°®µÄÁ³ÅÓ¡£ÔÂ¹âÏÂµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÈáÃÀ¶ø°²Ïê¡¢ËÆºõ»¹É¢·¢³öÒ»ÖÖÌØÓÐµÄ¡¢µ­µ­µÄ¡¢ÇåÐÂµÄÎ¶µÀ¡­¡­°¢À­¹±²»½ûâñÈ»ÐÄ¶¯¡£¼´±ã°¢À­¹±ÊÇÐ¡Ê±ºò¾ÍÔÚÁÖ¹ÈÀï³¤´ó¡¢²»·¦Óë¾«Áé½Ó´¥µÄ»ú»á£¬µ«ËûÊÇÔÚÕâÒ»´Î£¬²ÅÇ¿ÁÒµØ¸Ð¾õµ½ÁËÒ»ÖÖ´ÓÎ´ÓÐ¹ýµÄÕðº¶£¡£¡£¡ÏÖÔÚ£¬ËûÃÇËù´¦µÄ»·¾³Ô½ÊÇÏÕ¶ñ£¬¾ÍÔ½·¢ÏÔµÃÑÛÇ°µÄ¾«ÁéÊÇÈç´ËµÄ´¿½à¡¢ÉñÊ¥¡¢ºÍÃÀÀö¡£Ò»ÖÖÇ¿ÁÒµÄ¡¢»ìºÏ×ÅÉúÓëËÀ¡¢ÉÆÓë¶ñ¡¢Ï£ÍûÓëÍ´¿à¡¢¶·ÕùÓëÊ§°Ü¡¢ÃÀºÃÔÚÏÕ¶ñÖÐÐÒ´æµÄ¸Ð¿®£¬¸´ÔÓµØ¡¢Ç¿ÁÒµØ³å¼¤×Å°¢À­¹±µÄÐÄÁéºÍË¼Ïë¡£µÐÈË¡¢ºÍ³ó¶ñµÄ°Â¿ËË¹Ô½ÊÇÆÆ»µºÍÕÛÄ¥ÃÀºÃµÄÊÂÎï£¬Ëû¾ÍÔ½Í´ºÞËûÃÇ£¬Ô½¸Ðµ½Ó¦¸Ã·ÝÍâÕäÏ§´ÓËûÃÇÊÖÖÐ¶á»ØµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÄÜ¹»Éú»¹ÏÂÀ´£¬ÔÚÐÄÀíÉÏ¶Ô°¢À­¹±À´ËµÒÑ²»ÊÇ´òÊ¤Ò»³¡Õ½¶·ÄÇÃ´¼òµ¥--ÎªÊ²Ã´ÒªÈ¥Õ½¶·£¿³ýÁËËùÑ°ÇóµÄÕýÒåÖ®Íâ£¬²»¾ÍÒªµÃµ½¡¢»òÊÇÊØ×¡ÎÒÃÇËùÍ«ã½ºÍÏ£ÒíµÄÃÀºÃÂð£¿ÈËÀàÔÚ¾­¹ýÁËÇ§°ÙÄêµÄÍË»¯Ö®ºó£¬Ô­ÓÐµÄÓÅÐãµÄÌØÖÊÒÑ¾­ËùÊ£ÎÞ¼¸£¬Î¨ÓÐÐ¡¾«Áé£¬ÒÀÈ»¿ÉÒÔ×öÎª×îÃÀºÃ¡¢×î´¿½à¡¢×îÉñÊ¥¡¢×î¸ßÉÐ¡¢×î¸ß¹óµÄ´ú±í¡­¡­¶àÃ´ÃÀºÃµÄ¾«Áé£¡£¡ÄãÃÇµÄ´æÔÚ¾ÍÒâÎ¶×Å»¹ÓÐÏ£Íû£¡£¡  
Å¶£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÄãÇ§ÍòÒªÍ¦×¡£¡Ç§Íò²»ÄÜ¾ÍÕâÃ´ÀëÈ¥¡­¡­ 


	3. Chapter3

µÚÈýÕÂ  
  
ÐÇÒ¹ÏÂ£¬°¢À­¹±±§×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬´ó²½Á÷ÐÇµØ×ß×Å¡£ÕâÀïÀë×î½üµÄÒ»¸ö±¤ÀÝ£¬¿ÉÄÜ»¹ÒªÁ½ÌìµÄÂ·³Ì£¬¼ÓÉÏÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÜÁËÉË£¬ËûÃÇ¸Ïµ½ÓªµØ¿ÉÄÜ»¹Òª»¨¸ü³¤µÄÊ±¼ä£¬²»ÓÃËµÍ¾ÖÐ¿ÉÄÜ»¹»áÔâÓöÉÏ°Â¿ËË¹£¬ÉõÖÁÁ¬ÐÝÏ¢Ê±µÄ¾¯½ä¶¼³ÉÁËÎÊÌâ¡£°¢À­¹±¿´×Å»³ÖÐÒÀÈ»Ð×¼ªÎ´²·µÄ¾«Áé£¬âçÐÄÓÇÓÇ¡£  
  
Ò»¸ö³¤Ò¹¡­¡­¾ÍÔÚ°¢À­¹±µÄ¼²²½Ç°ÐÐÖÐ¹ýÈ¥¡£  
  
ËäÈ»¾­¹ýÁË´óÕ½ºÍÒ»Ò¹µÄ¼±ÐÐÖ®ºó£¬°¢À­¹±¸Ðµ½Æ£±¹²»¿°£¬µ«ÊÇ¹ýÁËÕû¸öÍíÉÏ£¬ÈíÃàÃàµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚ°¢À­¹±µÄ»³ÀïÒÀÈ»ºÜ°²¾²£¬Ã»ÓÐÄÇÖÖ¶¾·¢±©ÄæµÄÒìÏó£¬ÕâÈÃ°¢À­¹±¸Ðµ½ÓÐÐ©¿íÎ¿¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚ°¢À­¹±µÄ»³ÖÐÊÇÄÇÃ´ÎÂºÍµØºôÎü£¬ÈÃÈË¾õµÃËÆºõËû°²ÏêµÄÁ³ËæÊ±¶¼»áÂ¶³öÒ»¸öÐ¦ÈÝ¡£  
  
ÌìÁÁÁË¡£Ñô¹â½¥½¥µØ´ÓÊ÷ÁÖµÄÏ¶·ìÖÐÍ¸Éä¹ýÀ´£¬Ê±¶øÁÃ¹ýÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ìñ¾²µÄÁ³¡£Ò²ÐíÊÇ°¢À­¹±µÄ²ÝÒ©ÆðÁË×÷ÓÃ£¬Ò²ÐíÊÇÊÇ¾«ÁéÌØÓÐµÄµÖÖÆÐ°¶ñµÄÌØÖÊ£¬Ò²ÐíÊÇÑô¹âºô»½×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Í»È»ÔÚ°¢À­¹±»³Àï¶¯ÁË¶¯¡£ËûºÃÏóÐÑÁË¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±Í£×¡ÁË½Å²½£¬ÆÚ´ýµØ¿´×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£--ËûµÄÁîÈËÇ£¹ÒµÄ½ôËøµÄÃ¼Í·ÔÚ³é¶¯ÁË¼¸ÏÂÖ®ºóÖÕÓÚÂýÂýËÉ¿ª£¬È»ºóÄÇË«ÃÀÀöµÄÑÛ¾¦Ò²Î¢Î¢µØÕö¿ªÁË¡£Áî°¢À­¹±ÐÀÏ²µÄÊÇ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÑÛÉñËäÈ»Æ£¾ë¶øã¾ã²£¬µ«ÒÀÈ»ÊÇÇå³ºµÄ¡£  
  
"ÎÒºÜÀÛ¡­¡­"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹à«à«µØËµµ½¡£  
  
"ÄãÃ»ÊÂÁË£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£"°¢À­¹±ÎÂºÍµØ¿´×ÅËû£¬Ò»ÖÖ·ÅËÉºÍÏ²ÔÃµÄ¸Ð¾õÔÚËûÈ«ÉíÁ÷ÌÊ¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Î¢Î¢µØµãµãÍ·£¬È»ºóËûµÄÒ»Ë«ÑÛ¾¦Ë¢µØÈ«Õö¿ªÁË£¬´ó´óµÄ£¬Ö»ÊÇ£¬Ä¿¹âµÄ½¹¾àÂäÔÚÁË×îÔ¶´¦¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±Ð¦ÁË£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÄÇÖÖÑù×ÓÊµÔÚÊÇ¿É°®£¬»òÐí¿ÉÐ¦µÄ³É·Ý¸ü´óÒ»µã¡£ËûÖªµÀÄÇÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÃ¾«ÁéÌØÓÐµÄ·½Ê½ÔÚÐÝÏ¢£¬ÄÇ¾ÍÊÇËûÃÇÕö×ÅÑÛ¾¦Ê¹×Ô¼º½øÈëÒ»¸öÃÎ¾³£¬·ÅËÉ×Ô¼º¡£  
  
ÓÖ×ßÁËÐí¾Ã£¬°¢À­¹±ÊµÔÚÊÇ´ïµ½ÌåÁ¦µÄ¼«ÏÞÁË¡£°¢À­¹±ÕÒÁË¸ö±È½Ï°²È«¡¢Ò×ÊØÄÑ¹¥µÄµØ·½£¬×øÁËÏÂÀ´¡£Ëû×óÊÖ±§×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÓÒÊÖÎÕ×Å½££¬ËûµÃ´ò¸öíï¶ù¡£ÕâÊ±£¬Ëû¿´ÁË¿´»³ÀïµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ°ë±ßÁ³ÕýÂñÔÚËûµÄ»³Àï£¬¾ùÔÈ¶ø»ºÂýµØºôÎü£¬ËûµÄ´óÑÛ¾¦²»ÖªÊ²Ã´Ê±ºò±ÕÉÏÁË¡£ËûÓÖ»»ÁËÄÇÖÖÆÕÍ¨µÄË¯Ãß·½Ê½¡£°¢À­¹±Ò²ºÏÉÏÁËÑÛ¾¦¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±ÕâÒ»¾õË¯µÃ¼«²»°²ÎÈ¡£ÏÈÊÇÃÎ¼ûËû±§×Å¸ö´ó¾ÆÍ°£¬¿ÉÄÇ¸ö¾ÆÍ°¾ÍÊÇÔõÃ´¶¼±§²»ÎÈ£¬ËûÐÑ¹ýÀ´£¬Ô­À´ÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚËû»³Àï·­Éí¡£ºÇÕâÐ¡¶«Î÷¡£°¢À­¹±´òËãÔÙË¯Ò»»á¶ù£¬ÓÚÊÇÓÖÃÔºý¹ýÈ¥£¬ÕâÒ»´Î£¬ËûÃÎ¼ûÆ¤Æ½ÔÚÇÀËûµÄ¶«Î÷£¬Õæ¸ÃËÀ¾ÓÈ»¸øËûÇÀ×ßÁË£¬ÓÚÊÇËû¾ªÐÑ¹ýÀ´£¬·¢ÏÖ»³ÖÐ¿Õ¿Õ¡£  
  
  
"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¡£¡£¡£¡"°¢À­¹±¾ª³öÒ»ÉíÀäº¹£¬ÌøÆðÀ´£¬Ë¯ÒâÈ«Ïû¡£ËÄÏÂÍûÈ¥£¬--Ìì£¡À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÕýÔÚÇ°ÃæµÄÒ»¿Ã³åÌìµÄÊ÷ÉÏÍùÉÏÅÀ£¡   
  
"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬Äã¸ÉÊ²Ã´£¿£¡£¡¿ìÏÂÀ´£¡£¡£¡£¡"°¢À­¹±±ß½Ð±ßÅÜ¹ýÈ¥¡£  
  
"ÎÒÄÜÐÐ¡¢¿ì¿´£¡£¡"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»±ßÅÀÒ»±ß»Ø´ðµÀ£¬ËûÒÑ¾­ÅÀÁË½üÈý·ÖÖ®Ò»¡£°¢À­¹±°µµÀ£¬ÕæÊÇÐ¡ÇÆÁËÕâ¸ö¼Ò»ïµÄ»Ö¸´ÄÜÁ¦£¡£¡£¡À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹»¹ÔÚÍùÉÏÅÀ×Å£¬ËÙ¶È²»Âý£¬µ«¿´µÃ³öÊÜÉËÊ¹µÃËûË«ÊÖºÍË«½Å»¹²»ÄÜÓÃ³öÍ¬ÑùµÄÁ¦¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±ÔÚÊ÷ÏÂÕÅÍû£¬"hay£¡Äã¾¿¾¹Òª×öÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ã»ÓÐ»Ø´ð£¬ËûÅÀµÃ¸ü¸ßÁË¡£ÖÕÓÚËûµ½ÁËÊ÷µÄÒ»°ëÍ£ÏÂÀ´£¬×ª¹ýÉí£¬¿´×ÅÊ÷ÏÂµÄ°¢À­¹±¡£  
  
"ÕâÓÐÒ»ÕÅ×îÆ¯ÁÁµÄÒ¶×Ó£¬ÎÒÒªÄÃµ½Ëü£¡£¡"È»ºóËû×ªµ½Ê÷µÄÄÇÒ»ÃæÈ¥ÁË¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±ÔÚÏÂÃæ¸ú×ÅËû×ªµ½Ê÷µÄÁíÒ»±ß£¬Ëû¿´µ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²ÈÉÏÁËÒ»Ö¦ºá³¤³öÀ´µÄÊ÷¸Ë£¬×óÊÖ×¥×¡×ÅÁíÒ»¸ùºáÖ¦£¬×ª¹ýÉíÀ´£¬¾¡Á¿³ÅÆðÁËÉí×Ó£¬È¥¹»Ê²Ã´¶«Î÷¡£  
  
Ê÷Ä¾µÄÖ¦Ò¶×èµ²ÁË°¢À­¹±µÄÊÓÏß£¬ÓÚÊÇËûÃ»¿´µ½£º¾ÍÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÒÊÖÉÏ·½Ò»¸ùÏ¸Ö¦ÉÏ£¬ÓÐ×ÅÒ»ÕÅ¾§Ó¨´äÂÌµÄ¡¢ËÆºõ»¹ÉÁÉÁ·¢ÁÁµÄÒ¶×Ó£¬ºÍÆäËüµÄÒ¶×Ó½ØÈ»²»Í¬µÄ²»µ«ÊÇËüµÄÑÕÉ«£¬»¹ÓÐËüµÄÐÎ×´¡£µ«Õâ¾ø²»ÊÇÒ»ÕÅÄÜ³¤ÔÚÄÇ¿ÃÊ÷ÉÏµÄÒ¶×Ó¡£Ò¶×ÓÔÚÎ¢·çÖÐÒ¡Ò¡»Î»Î£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»µãÒ»µãµØÏòÇ°Å²£¬ºÜ³ÔÁ¦µÄÏòËü½Ó½ü¡£¾ÍÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÓÒÊÖÀ´µ½Ò¶×ÓµÄÕýÏÂ·½µÄÊ±ºò£¬ÄÇÕÅÆæ¹ÖµÄÒ¶×ÓÍ»È»×Ô¼ºµôÁËÏÂÀ´£¬Âäµ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÊÖÀï£¬Ò¶ÃæºÍÒ¶ÂöÉÏÎÞÊýÏ¸ÃÜµÄ¹âÃ¢ÉÁË¸×Å¡£  
  
"ÎÒÄÃµ½ÁË£¡£¡"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÐË·ÜµØ½Ðµ½¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±ÔÚÊ÷ÏÂÌ½×ÅÍ·£¬µ«»¹ÊÇ¿´²»ÇåÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÖÀïÄÃ×ÅÊ²Ã´¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹È´Ã»ÓÐÏÂÀ´µÄÒâË¼£¬ËûËÉ¿ªÁË×¥×¡Ê÷¸ËµÄÊÖ£¬°ÑÒ¶×ÓÄÃÔÚÊÖÀï·­À´¸²È¥µØ°ÑÍæ¡£  
  
"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¡ÏÂÀ´£¡"±Ø¾¹ÕâÀï²¢²»ÊÇ¾ø¶Ô°²È«µÄµØ·½£¬ÔÙ¼ÓÉÏÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÐÉË£¬ËûÄÇÑù³¤Ê±¼äµØ´ýÔÚÄÇÀïÊÇ²»ºÏÊÊµÄ¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËÆºõÈÔ³ÁÃÔÓÚÆäÖÐ£¬¶Ô°¢À­¹±µÄ½Ðº°Ã»ÓÐÒ»µã·´Ó¦¡£  
  
--"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¡£¡"°¢À­¹±¸ü´óÉùµØ½ÐµÀ¡£  
  
ÕâÒ»´ÎÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËÆºõÊÇ±»¾ªÐÑÁË£¬µ«ËûºÃÏóÍüÈ´ÁË×Ô¼ºÊÇ´¦ÔÚÒ»´¦ËÄÃæÁÙ¿ÕµÄÊ÷Ö¦ÉÏ£¬Ò»¸ö²»ÎÈ£¬ËûµÄÉíÌå±ãÔÚÊ÷ÉÏ¾çÁÒµØÒ¡»ÎÆðÀ´¡£  
  
"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¡£¡£¡£¡"°¢À­¹±´ó¾ª£¡²»ÓÉ×ÔÖ÷Éì³öÊÖÈ¥--  
  
ºÃÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²¢Ã»ÓÐµôÏÂÀ´£¬ËûÔÚÉÏÃæÁîÈËµ£ÓÇµØ»ÎÀ´ÓÖ»ÎÈ¥Ö®ºó£¬ÓÖÎÈÎÈµØÕ¾ÔÚÁËÊ÷ÉÏ¡£¿´×ÅÊ÷ÏÂÔÚµ£ÐÄµÄ°¢À­¹±£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¹þ¹þ´óÐ¦ÆðÀ´¡£ËûÔ­À´ÊÇÔÚ¿ªÍæÐ¦¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±Ã÷°××Ô¼ºµÄ¹ØÇÐ±»Ï·ÅªÁË¡£ÎÞ¿ÉÄÎºÎµØÍÂÁËÒ»¿ÚÆø¡£Õâ¼Ò»ï£¡£¡£¡µ«ÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄµ÷Æ¤Ê¹µÃÒ»ÖÖÐí¾ÃÃ»ÓÐ¸ÐÊÜ¹ýµÄÇáËÉÍ»È»ÓÖ»Øµ½ÁË°¢À­¹±µÄÐÄÀï¡£Ëû×°×ÅÒªÍþÐ²À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬½ÐµÀ£º"³ÃÎÒÏÖÔÚÔÚÕâÀïÄã¸Ï¿ì¸øÎÒÏÂÀ´£¬»òÕßÅÀÏÂÀ´»òÕßµôÏÂÀ´¡£Ã»ÈËÄÜÏóÎÒ´ó²½ÕâÑùÄÜÔÚÄãµôÏÂÀ´Ö®Ç°¸Ïµ½Äã¸úÇ°ÁË£¡"  
  
"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Èç¹û²»Ô¸Òâ»Øµ½µØÉÏ£¬ËûµÄ½Å¾Í¾ø²»»áÅöµ½µØÃæ£¡£¡Ë­¶¼²»ÄÜ°ÑËûÅªÏÂÀ´£¡£¡£¡"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹½ÐµÀ¡£ËµÍê£¬Ëû¾¹×ªÉíÆËÏò²»Ô¶´¦ÁíÒ»¿ÃÊ÷Éì¹ýÀ´µÄÊ÷Ö¦¡£  
  
"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¡£¡£¡"°¢À­¹±¾ª½ÐµÀ£¬Ìì£¡£¡£¡Ëû¾¿¾¹Ïë¸ÉÊ²Ã´ÄØ£¿°¢À­¹±¼±Ã¦ÏòÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËùÔÚµÄ·½Ïò×·È¥¡£  
  
Ö»¼ûÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÇáËÉµØ×¥×¡ÁË¶ÔÃæÊ÷ÉÏµÄÖ¦Ìõ£¬ÇáÇÉµÄÉíÇûÍùÇ°Ò»µ´£¬Ëæ¼´ËÉÊÖÇáÆ®Æ®µØÏÂÂä£¬Ë³ÊÆ±§×¡Ê÷µÄÖ÷¸É£¬Í£×¡Ö®ºó£¬ËûÓÖÅ¤Í·Ñ°ÕÒÈ¥ÍùÁíÒ»¿ÃÊ÷µÄÂ·Ïß¡£  
  
¸ßµØÉÏµÄÊ÷Ä¾ÓôÓô´Ð´Ð£¬ÏóÒ»ÕÅÃÜÊèÓÐÐòµÄ´óÍøÁýÕÖ×ÅÃ¿Ò»¸öÉ½Çð¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾ÍÕâÑùÔÚÒ»¿ÃÓÖÒ»¿ÃÊ÷Ö®¼äÅÊÅÀÌøÔ¾£¬»ò¸ß»òµÍ£¬»òÉÏ»òÏÂ£¬ºÜÊÇ×ÔµÃÆäÀÖ¡£È«²»¹ËÔÚÏÂÃæ¸úµÃÍÅÍÅ×ªµÄ°¢À­¹±¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±±ßÅÜ±ßÎÞ²»µ£ÐÄ¿´×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£¸ÃËÀ£¡£¡ËûÔõÃ´Æ«Æ«ÌôÔÚÕâ¸öÊ±ºòÊ¹ÐÔ×Ó£¡£¡£¡Ëûµ½µ×ÏëÖ¤Ã÷Ê²Ã´ÄØ£¿  
  
¾ÍÔÚ°¢À­¹±ÐÄ½¹µÄÊ±ºò£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹·¢ÏÖËûÔÚÊ÷ÉÏµÄÂ·ÊÇÍù»Ø×ßÁË¡£²»ÐÐ£¬µÃ»»¸ö·½Ïò¡£ËûÓÚÊÇÓÖÌøÏòÁË¸Õ²ÅÀ´Ê±ÓÃµÄÄÇ¸ùÌÙÌõ¡£ÄÇ¸ùÌÙÌõ²¢²»´Ö£¬µ«È´ÊÇÄÜÔÚÁ½¿ÃÊ÷Ö®¼äÍ¨ÐÐµÄÎ¨Ò»µÄÒ»ÌõÁË¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÒÑ¾­ÍüÁËÔÚËû¸Õ²Å¹ýÀ´µÄÊ±ºò£¬ÄÇ¸ùÌÙÌõµÄ³ÐÔØÁ¦ÆäÊµÒÑÊÇÊ®·ÖµØÃãÇ¿¡£µ±Ëû×¥×¡ÄÇ¸ùÌÙÌõÍù»Øµ´Ê±£¬²Å·¢ÏÖ×Ô¼º´íÁË¡£¿ÉÊÇÒÑ¾­ÍíÁË£¬ÌÙÌõ²»¿°¸ºÖØ£¬¶ÏÁË¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÚÊÇ¿ìËÙµÄÏÂÂä£¬¶øÉìÊÖ¿É¼°µÄµØ·½ÓÖÃ»ÓÐÈÎºÎ¿ÉÒÔÈÃËû×¥µÃµ½µÄ¶«Î÷£¬ËûÔ­±¾Õò¶¨µÄÁ³É«Ò²¿ªÊ¼±äÁË--  
  
¾ÍÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Õû¸öÈËÒª½á½áÊµÊµµØ×²µ½µØÃæµÄÊ±ºò£¬Ò»Ö»ÓÐÁ¦µÄÊÖ´ÓËûµÄÉí²àÉì¹ýÀ´Â§×¡ÁËËûµÄÑü£¬°ÑËûÀ­ÏòÒ»±ß£¬È»ºóËû¾Í±»ÊÖµÄÖ÷ÈËÎÈÎÈµØ±§ÔÚ»³Àï¡£  
  
Å¶£¬ÊÇ°¢À­¹±¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±Ð¦Ð¦£¬ÏòÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¼·ÁË¼·Ã¼Ã«£¬¾ÍÏóÔÚËµ£ºÔõÃ´Ñù£¿Äã²»ÊÇµôÏÂÀ´ÁËÂð¡£  
  
¿ÉÊÇµ±Ëû·¢ÏÖÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´ó´óµÄÑÛ¾¦ËÆºõÔÚ¼«Á¦Òþ²Ø×ÅÍ´¿àµÄÊ±ºò£¬±¾ÏëÓäÅ²µÄËû²»½ûµ£ÐÄÆðÀ´¡£Ëû¼±Ã¦·ÅÏÂÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£¿ÉÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²¢ÓÐ¸úÏÂÀ´¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±¶¨¾¦Ò»¿´£¬Ô­À´À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÒ»Ö»ÊÖ×¥×ÅËûµÄ³¤¹­µÄÒ»Í·£¬²»ÖªÊ²Ã´Ê±ºò³¤¹­µÄÁíÒ»Í·ÒÑºÍÅÔ±ßÒ»¿ÃÊ÷µÄ¼¸¸ùÖ¦Ñ¾¾À²ø×Å£¬Ê÷Ö¦±»¹­ºÍÏÒÀ­³¶µÃºÜµÍ£¬°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¹ÒÔÚÄÇ¶ù¡£  
  
ÓÚÊÇ°¢À­¹±ºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Á½¸öÈËµÄÄ¿¹âÌôÐÆËÆµÄ¶ÔÊÓ×Å¡£  
  
È»ºóÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËÉ¿ªÁËÎÕ×Å¹­µÄÊÖ£¬°¢À­¹±Á¢¿Ì¾õµÃÊÖÉÏµÄ·ÝÁ¿³ÁÁËÆðÀ´£¬¶øÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÕû°Ñ¹­Ôò±»³äÂúÁËµ¯ÐÔµÄÊ÷Ö¦¸ß¸ßµÄ´øµ½ÁË¿ÕÖÐ£¬½Ó×Å¹­±ãÔÚÖð½¥ÊæÕ¹¿ª¡¢»Ö¸´Ô­×´µÄÖ¦Ò¶ÖÐ´ò×ªÆðÀ´£¬×ª¡¢×ª¡­¡­Ò»»á¶ù£¬¹­ºÍÊ÷Ò¶µÄ¾À²ø¾ÍÍêÈ«½â¿ª£¬´Ó°ë¿ÕÖÐÂäÏÂÀ´¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¿´Ò²Ã»¿´£¬Ò»ÉìÊÖ£¬ÂäÏÂµÄ³¤¹­¾Í²»Æ«²»ÒÐµØ´©¹ýÁËËûµÄÊÖ±Û£¬È»ºóË³ÊÆ»¬µ½ËûµÄ¼çÉÏ¡£¡­¡­ÊµÔÚÊÇÌ«Æ¯ÁÁÁË£¡£¡£¡ÌìÏþµÃÕâÒ»Ì××ö·¨ËûÒÑ¾­ÓÐ¶àÊìÁ·¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±²»½û¸ÐÌ¾--²»´í£¬·Ç³£²»´íµÄÉíÊÖ¡£ÕâÔÚ°¢À­¹±ËùÈÏÊ¶µÄ¾«ÁéÍõ×ÓÒÔ¼°ÖÚ¶à½Ü³öµÄ¾«ÁéÕ½Ê¿ÖÐ£¬Ò²ÊÇÉÙÓÐµÄ£¡£¡  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»ÄÜËãÊÇµôµ½µØÉÏµÄ¡£ºÃÔÚ°¢À­¹±Ò²ÊÇÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÂäµØÖ®Ç°¾Í½Ó×¡ÁËËû£¬¶þÈË¶¼Ã»ÓÐÊ³ÑÔ¡£Æ½ÊÖ¡£  
  
µ±°¢À­¹±°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹·Å»ØµØÉÏµÄÊ±ºò£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÇ¿ÈÌµÄÍ´ÌÛ²ÅÊÍ·ÅÁË³öÀ´£¬ËûÍ´µÃÍäÏÂÑü£¬ÓÒÊÖÖ»Îæ×¡ÐØ¿Ú¡£ÈÎÐÔµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹»¹ÊÇÈÃ°¢À­¹±Ëùµ£ÐÄµÄÊÂÇé·¢ÉúÁË¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±½â¿ªÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÒÂ·þ£¬·¢ÏÖÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÐØ¿ÚµÄµØ·½ÒÑ¾­È«±»Éø³öµÄÑªÒºÈ¾ºì¡£³ýÏÂÔ­ÏÈ°üÔú£¬¿´µ½µÄ¸üÊÇ´¥Ä¿¾ªÐÄ£ºÉË¿Ú±»³¶¿ªÁË£¬¸üÉî£¬¶øÇÒ¼¸ºõÓÐÔ­À´µÄÁ½±¶³¤£¬Æ¤ÈâßÚÑÀßÖ×ìµØ·­×Å£¬ÈÃÈËºÃ²»ÐÄÍ´¡£Ò²Ðí¾ÍÊÇ¸Õ²Å¹ÒÔÚÄÇµÄÊ±ºò±»À­³¶¿ªµÄ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò²±»×Ô¼ºÏÅ»µÁË¡£Ëûµ£ÐÄµÄµ¹²»ÊÇ×Ô¼ºµÄÉËÊÆ£¬¶øÊÇ°¢À­¹±µÄÔð±¸¡£  
  
¶ø°¢À­¹±Ö»ÊÇ×¨ÐÄµØ´¦Àí×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÉË¿Ú£¬Ò»¾ä»°¶¼Ã»ÓÐËµ¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÍÈÉÏµÄÇé¿öÒ²ÀàËÆ£¬²»¹ý³Ì¶ÈÉÔÇáÒ»Ð©¡£ÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÉË¿Ú¶¼±»´¦ÀíÍêÁËÖ®ºó£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹±ã¹ÔÁËÐí¶à¡£µ±½Ó×ÅÉÏÂ·¡¢°¢À­¹±ÔÙ´Î±§ÆðËûµÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûÃ»ÓÐ¾Ü¾ø¡£  
  
µ«ËûÈÔÊÇÎÊ£º"ÎÒÊ²Ã´Ê±ºò¿ÉÒÔ×Ô¼º×ß£¿"  
"ÏÖÔÚ¾Í¿ÉÒÔ£¬µ«ÄãÄ¿Ç°µÄÇéÐÎ¸ú²»ÉÏÎÒ¡£ÎÒÃÇµÃ¾¡¿ì¸Ïµ½×¤µØÈ¥¡£"  
  
  
Â·ÉÏ£¬°¢À­¹±³ÁÄ¬²»Óï£¬»Ø¸´ÁËËûÆ½ÈÕ²»¹¶ÑÔÐ¦¡¢ÑÏËà¶øÓÇÓôµÄÉñÇé£¬¸Õ²ÅËûºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÖðÄÖËÆºõÊÇºÜ¾ÃÒÔÇ°ÁËµÄÊÂÇé¡£¿ÉÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÒÀ¾ÉºÜÐË·Ü£¬Õâ³ÁÃÆµÄÆø·ÕÈÃËû¾õµÃ²»°²£¬Èç¹ûËû²»Ïë°ì·¨´òÆÆµÄ»°£¬Ëû»á²»Êæ·þ¡£  
"°¢À­¹±¡­¡­"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ð¡ÉùµØ»½µÀ¡£  
"£¿"°¢À­¹±Á¢¿ÌÍ£ÏÂ£¬ºÜ¹ØÇÐµÄ¿´×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£  
"¡­²»£¬Ò²Ã»ÊÂ¡­¡­"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»Ê±Ò²²»ÖªµÀ´ÓÊ²Ã´»°Ìâ¿ªÊ¼²Å±È½Ï×ÔÈ»¡£¿´×ÅÔ­±¾Æ½¾²µÄ°¢À­¹±ÔÚÒòÎªËû¶ø±äµÃµ£ÐÄÆðÀ´Ê±£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾õµÃÓÐÐ©À¢¾Î¡£ËãÁËËãÁË£¬²»ÒªÈÃËûÔÙ²ÙÐÄÁË£¬Ö»ÊÇÏëºÍËûËµËµ»°¶øÒÑ£¬¶ø²»ÊÇÈÃËûµ£ÐÄ¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ã»ÁËÏÂÎÄ£¬°¢À­¹±µÄÄ¿¹âÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÁ³ÉÏÍ£ÁËÒ»Ð¡»á£¬È»ºó¸ù¾Ý×Ô¼ºÒ½Ñ§·½ÃæµÄ¾­ÑéÅÐ¶Ï£¬È·ÈÏÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹È·ÊµÊÇÃ»ÓÐÊÂ£¬±ãÓÖ»Ø¹ýÍ·È¥¼ÌÐøÇ°ÐÐ¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¿´×Å°¢À­¹±µÄÄ¿¹âÔÚËûµÄÁ³ÉÏÉ¨¹ý£¬ÆÚ´ý×ÅËû»áÎÊÒ»Ð©Ê²Ã´¡£¿ÉÊÇ£¬Ã»ÓÐ£¬Ëû°ÑÍ·×ª»ØÈ¥ÁË£¬Ê²Ã´¶¼Ã»Ëµ¡£  
  
°¦--ÃÆ£¡  
--ÒªÊÇ¼ªÄ·ÀûÔÚÕâ¾ÍºÃÁË¡£²»ÖªµÀÎªÊ²Ã´£¬Õâ¸öÐ¡°«ÈË×ÜÄÜÓÐËµ²»ÍêµÄ»°Ìâ£¬Ëû¿´ËÆ¶ÛÓÞÆäÊµºÜÃ÷ÊÂÀí£¬ÓöÉÏÌôÐÆµÄÊ±ºò£¬Ëû¶·×ìµÄ¹¦·òÒ²²»¾øÑÇÓÚËûÊ¹¸«×ÓµÄ¹¦·ò£¬Äã±ðÏëÌÖµ½±ãÒË¡£¶øÇÒ£¬ËäÈ»ËûÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹È¥¹ýµÄµØ·½¾ø²»ÉÙÓÚËû£¬µ«ºÜ¶à´Ó¼ªÄ·Àû×ìÀïËµ³öÀ´µÄ¹ÊÊÂ¶¼ÊÇÄÇÃ´ÓÐÈ¤¡¢ÎÅËùÎ´ÎÅ£¬ÕâÐ©Ò²ÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ô¸ÒâÅ×¿ª´ó¶àÐ¡¾«Áé¶Ô°«ÈËµÄÆ«Ö´¶øÔ¸Òâ×ö¼ªÄ·ÀûµÄÕæÐÄÌýÖÚµÄÔ­Òò¡£ÂÃÍ¾ÉÏÓÐÕâÑùµÄ»ï°é£¬Õæ²»·¦ÀÖÈ¤¡£  
  
¶ø°¢À­¹±ÄØ£¿À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´ÓËûµÄÑÛÖÐ¿´¹ýÈ¥£¬°¢À­¹±ÈÔÊÇÒ»¸¶³ÁË¼µÄÄ£Ñù¡£Æ®ÒÝµÄ³¤·¢¡¢Ó¢¿¡µÄÁ³ÅÓ¡¢ÓÇÓôÉîåäÈ´Ö´×Å¼á¶¨µÄÑÛÉñ¡¢»¹ÓÐÊ÷ºó²Ôñ·µÄÌì¿ÕµÄ±³¾°¡¢ÈÃËûÔ½·¢ÏÔµÃ¸ß´óÎ°½¡¡£¶øËûµÄÑÔÐÐ¡¢Ë¼Ïë¡¢ºÍ·Ç·²µÄÁìÐäÆøÖÊ£¬ÔÚÓÐÊ±¼äµÄÊ±ºòÈ¥ÂýÂýÐÀÉÍ£¬²Å·¢ÏÖ²»Öª²»¾õÖÐÒÑ¾­±»ÎüÒý¡£ÊÇµÄ£¬°¢À­¹±£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹°µ°µµØÏë£¬Õâ¾ÍÊÇÕæÕýµÄÁìÐäÆøÖÊ°É£¬¿ÉÒÔÈÃºÜ¶àÈËËÀÐÄÌ¤µØµØ×·ËæËû£¬ÎªËûÈ¥ÉúÈ¥ËÀ£¬ÎªÁËÊµÏÖËûµÄÀíÏë´ó¼ÒÒ»Æð·Ü¶·²»Ï¢¡­¡­  
  
°¢À­¹±²»Ëµ»°£¬ÓÖ²»ÐíÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×Ô¼ºÐÐ×ß£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÖ¸Ð¾õ²»µ½¸½½üÓÐÊ²Ã´°Â¿ËË¹--ÄÇÅÂÓÐ¼¸Ö»Ò²ºÃÍÛ--ÖÁÉÙ¿ÉÒÔÈÃËû¾¯Ìè¾¯Ìè¡¢×Ü±ÈÃ»ÓÐÊ²Ã´ÊÂ×öÇ¿¡£--ÃÆÄÄ£¡¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»ÓÉÌÍ³ö¸Õ²ÅµÃµ½µÄÄÇÕÅÆæ¹ÖµÄÒ¶×Ó£¬ÔÚÊÖÀï°ÑÍæ¡£Ò¶×Ó¾§Ó¨´äÂÌ¡¢ÏóÊÇÓÃ¼«Æ·µÄÃÀÓñ±¡±¡µØÏ÷³É£¬Í¸¹ýÑô¹âÀ´¿´£¬ÏÔµÃÄÇÃ´´äÁÁ¶øÈáºÍ£¬Ï¸Ï¸¿´×Å£¬»¹¿ÉÒÔ¼ûµ½Ò¶ÃæºÍÒ¶ÂöÉÏ£¬ÓÐ¼«ÆäÏ¸ÃÜµÄ¹âÃ¢ÔÚÉÁË¸¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Í»È»Ïëµ½ÁËÊ²Ã´£¬ËûÓÌÓÌÔ¥Ô¥¡¢Ð¡ÐÄÒíÒíµØÏòÒ¶×ÓºÇÁËÒ»¿ÚÆø¡£Ö»¼ûÄÇÕÅÒ¶×ÓÒ¶ÂöÉÏ£¬ÄÇÐ©Ï¸ÃÜµÄ¹âÃ¢¿ªÊ¼°´×ÅÒ»¶¨µÄ·½ÏòÔÚÒ¶ÂöÖÐÁ÷¶¯ÆðÀ´ÁË£¡»ºÂý¶øÓÖ¾ùÔÈ£¬¾ÍºÃÏóÈËµÄÑªÒºÔÚÑª¹ÜÀïÁ÷¶¯Ò»Ñù¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»½ûÐÀÏ²£¬Ò»Ë²¼äËûËÆºõ¸Ð¾õÄÇÒ¶×ÓºÃÏóÊÇ¶ÔËûÐ¦ÁËÒ»ÏÂ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»ã¶£¬Í»È»¸Ð¾õÓÐµã²»ºÃÒâË¼£¬Ð¦ÈÝ×ªÎªëïÌóÆðÀ´¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±×ß×Å£¬Í»È»±»Ò»ÖÖµ­µ­µÄ¡¢ÆæÌØµÄÇåÏãËùÎüÒý¡£²»£¬ÓëÆäËµÊÇÇåÏã£¬²»ÈçËµÊÇÇåÐÂ£¬ÏãÎ¶·Ç³£·Ç³£µÄµ­£¬ÈôÓÐÈôÎÞ¡£¶ø¸Ð¾õÊÇÊ®·ÖµØâùÈË¡£Ì«Ææ¹ÖÁË£¬ÔÚÕâÁÖ×ÓÀï£¬Õâ¸ö±»°Â¿ËË¹ÆÆ»µ¡¢¼ùÌ¤µÄµØ·½£¬ÔõÃ´¿ÉÄÜ»¹ÓÐÕâÖÖÉñÆæ¶øÃÀºÃµÄ¶«Î÷¶øÇÒÉ¢·¢³öÕâÑùµÄÎ¶µÀÀ´ÄØ£¿¶øÇÒÕâÖÖÎ¶µÀÒÔÇ°ºÃÏóÔøÔÚÄÄÀïÓö¹ý£¬ÊÇÊ²Ã´ÄØ£¿ÊÇ°£¶ûÂ¡ÊÕ²ØµÄ²ÝÒ©Âð£¿²»ÊÇ£»ÊÇ¸Ê´ï·òµÄÉñÆæµÄ»¯Ñ§ÊÔ¼Á£¿²»ÊÇ£»ÂåÁÖÀï£¿Ò²²»ÊÇ£»ÊÇ°¢¶ûÎÄ£¿²»²»£¬²»Ì«Ïó¡­¡­  
  
°¢À­¹±»·Ä¿ËÄ¹ËÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬Ëù¼ûµÄ²ÝÄ¾´ÔÁÖÃ»ÓÐÊ²Ã´ÌØ±ðÒì³£µÄµØ·½£¬ÕâÊ±Ëû¸Ðµ½ÑÛÆ¤µ×ÏÂºÃÏóÓÐÊ²Ã´¹âÃ¢ÔÚÁ÷¶¯¡£ËûµÍÍ·Ò»¿´£¬Ö»¼ûÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÄÃ×ÅÒ»ÕÅ¾§Ó¨¡¢ÃÀÀöµÄÒ¶×ÓÔÚ·¢´ô¡£°¢À­¹±°ÑÍ·µÍÁËÒ»Ð©£¬ÉÔÉÔÐáÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬Î¶µÀ¸ü¼ÓÇåÎúÁË£¬È·ÈÏ¸Õ²ÅµÄÄÇÖÖÄªÃûÏãÈ·Êµ¾ÍÊÇ´ÓÕâÕÅÒ¶×ÓÉÏÉ¢·¢³öÀ´µÄ£¬Ã»´í¡£ËûÒÔÇ°Ò»¶¨Ò²ÔÚ±ðµÄÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷ÉÏÓöµ½¹ý£¬¿ÉÊÇÒ»Ê±¼äÔõÃ´Ò²Ïë²»ÆðÀ´¡£  
  
"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¿"°¢À­¹±Ö÷¶¯ÎÊÆðÀ´¡£  
"°¡£¿"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹»Ø¹ýÉñÀ´¡£  
"Õâ¾ÍÊÇÄã¸Õ²ÅÄÃµ½µÄÒ¶×Ó£¿Äã¸Õ²ÅÄÇÑùÐË·ÜµØÔÚÊ÷ÉÏµ½´¦ÅÜ¾ÍÊÇÎªÁËÕâ¸ö£¿"  
"²»£¬²»È«ÊÇ£¬"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾õµÃ°¢À­¹±ËÆºõÊÇÔÚÔð±¸Ëû£¬ÕýÉ«±ç½âµÀ£º"Õû¸öÁÖ×ÓÀïµÄÊ÷Ò»Ö±ÔÚÎüÒý×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ºô»½×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬´ÓÒ»¿ªÊ¼×ß½øÕâ¸öÁÖ×Ó¾ÍÊÇÕâÑù£¬"  
  
"--ÎÒÒªÊÇ²»È¥--ÎÒ¾Í²»ÊÇ¸öÐ¡¾«Áé¡£"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹½Ó×Å»¹Ö£ÖØµÄËµµÀ¡£"Èç¹ûË÷Â¡µÄÐ°¶ñ½áÊøÁË£¬ÎÒ»á»Øµ½Õâ¸öÁÖ×Ó£¬°ÑÁÖ×ÓÀïµÄÃ¿Ò»¿ÃÊ÷¶¼ÅÀ±é£¬ÎÒÒªÈÏÊ¶ÕâÀïµÄÃ¿Ò»¿ÃÊ÷¡£"  
  
Ð¡¾«ÁéºÍÊ÷£¬ÌìÉú¾ÍÊÇÐÊÐÊÏàÏ§¡¢»¥ÏàÃÔÁµ¡¢»¥ÏàÒÀ´æµÄ¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±¶Ô¸Õ²ÅËµµÄ»°±íÊ¾Ç¸Òâ£º"¶Ô²»Æð£¬Ò²ÐíÄãÊÇ¶ÔµÄ¡£Äã¿ÉÄÜ»¹ÊÇÕâ¸öÊ÷ÁÖÀïµÄÊ÷Ä¾¼ûµ½µÄµÚÒ»¸ö´ÓºÚÉ­ÁÖÀ´µÄÐ¡¾«Áé¡£"Í»È»ÓÐÒ»¸öÏë·¨ÈÃ°¢À­¹±¸Ðµ½ºÜºÃÐ¦--°´ÕÕÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÂß¼­£¬Õæ²»¸ÒÏëÏó°£¶ûÂ¡Ò²ÔÚÊ÷ÉÏÉÏ´ÜÏÂÌøµÄÑù×Ó--²»²»£¬ÔõÃ´ÄÜÕâÑùÈ¥ÏëÏó°£¶ûÂ¡ÕâÑùµÄÒ»Î»³¤Õß¡¢Ò»Î»ÁîÈË¾´ÖØµÄ¡¢¸ß¹óµÄ¾«ÁéÍõ£¿µ±È»£¬°£¶ûÂ¡ÄêÇáµÄÊ±ºòÒ²ÊÇÒ»ÃûÓÅÐãµÄÕ½Ê¿ºÍÊ×Áì£¬ËûµÄÉíÊÖÒ²²»»áÊä¸øÆäËûµÄ¾«Áé¡££¨Ã»¿´µ½Ç°´«~~°£¶ûÂ¡³ýÁËÊÇÃû´óÊ¦¼¶µÄÑ§ÕßÍâ£¬ÊÇ·ñÒ²ÔøÊÇÕ½Ê¿£¬²»ÖªµÀ¡£²»¹ý¿´ËûÔÚµçÓ°Àï´óÕ½Ê±µÄÑù×Ó--³¬¿áµÄÊ×Áì°¡£¡£¡£©  
  
ÕâÊ±£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹°ÑÒ¶×ÓµÝµ½ËûµÄ¸úÇ°£¬"Äã¿´--ÎÒ´ÓÃ»¼û¹ýÕâÑùµÄÒ¶×Ó¡£"  
  
°¢À­¹±Í£ÏÂ½Å²½£¬ÃÐ×ÅÑÛ¾¦Ï¸¿´ÆðÀ´--Ì«ÉñÆæÁË£¡£¡ÕâÊÇÄÄÒ»ÖÖÖ²ÎïÉÏµÄÒ¶×Ó£¿ËüµÄÐÎ×´ÊÇ°¢À­¹±´ÓÎ´¼ûµ½¹ýµÄ¡£ÃÀÀöµÄÒ¶×ÓÔÚÑô¹âÖÐÉÁÉÁ·¢ÁÁ£¬Ò¶ÂöÖÐ¾ÓÈ»»¹ÓÐÏ¸ÃÜµÄ¹âÃ¢ÔÚÁ÷¶¯×Å¡­¡­ÕâÕÅÒ¶×ÓºÃÏó¼´±ãÊÇÍÑÀëÁËÒÀ¸½µÄÊ÷Ìå£¬È´ÒÀÈ»ÄÜ¹»Éú»ú°»È»£¬ÉõÖÁ±ÈÊ÷ÉÏÆäËüµÄÒ¶×ÓÏÔµÃ¸ü¸»ÓÐÉúÃüµÄ¼£Ïó£¬ËüÊÇ»îµÄ¡¢ÉõÖÁÏóÊÇÓÐË¼ÏëµÄ¡£ËüµÄÉúÃüºÃÏó²¢²»ÊÇÓÉËùÒÀ¸½µÄÊ÷ÌåÀ´¾ö¶¨¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±Ã¼Í·Î¢Ëø£¬ËûÈÏ²»³öÕâ¾¿¾¹ÊÇÊ²Ã´µÄÒ¶×Ó£¬ÒÔÇ°Ò²´ÓÎ´ÔÚ°£¶ûÂ¡»òÊÇ¸Ê´ï·òÄÇ¶ùÌýµ½¹ýÀàËÆµÄÃèÊö¡£ÕâÆ¬Ò¶×ÓÊÇÈç´ËµØÉñÆæ£¬À´Àú²»Ã÷¡£»á²»»áÊÇÉÏÔ¶¹ÅµÄÊ±´úÁôÏÂÀ´µÄ±¦Îï£¿  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹½Ó×ÅËµµÀ£º"½ñÌìÎÒÐÑ¹ýÀ´Ê±£¬µÚÒ»ÑÛ¾Í¿´µ½ËüÔÚÄãÇ°Ãæ²»Ô¶µÄÄÇ¿ÃÊ÷ÉÏÉÁÉÁ·¢ÁÁ¡£ÎÒ¸ÒËµËüÔ­À´Ò»¶¨²»ÊÇ³¤ÔÚÄÇµÄ¡£µ«ÊÇËüÔÚÕÙ»½ÎÒ¡£ÓÚÊÇÎÒ¾ÍÏòËüÅÜÈ¥ÁË--"  
  
"¶øÎÒµ½ÁËÊ÷ÉÏ¿ìÒª¹»×ÅËüµÄÊ±ºò£¬ËüÈ´×Ô¼ºÂäÏÂÀ´£¬Âäµ½ÎÒµÄÊÖÀï¡£ËµÕæµÄ°¢À­¹±£¬Èç¹ûËüÕæÊÇ³¤ÔÚÄÇ¿ÃÊ÷ÉÏµÄ£¬ÎÒµ¹Éá²»µÃ°ÑËü´ø×ßÁË¡£ÏÖÔÚºÃÁË£¬ºÃÏóÊÇËüÏë¸ú×ÅÎÒËÆµÄ--"  
  
ÌýÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ»°£¬°¢À­¹±ËÆºõÏëµ½ÁËÊ²Ã´¡­¡­ÊÇµÄ£¬Ô­À´ÊÇÕâÑù¡­¡­Ã»´í¡­¡­¾ÍÊÇÄÇÑù×ÓµÄ¡£  
  
"°¢À­¹±£¿ÄãÔÚÌýÂð£¿"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹·¢ÏÖ°¢À­¹±ÈôÓÐËùË¼µÄÑù×Ó¡£  
"µ±È»¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£"  
"Äã²»¾õµÃÓÐÐ©²»¶Ô¾¢£¿ËäÈ»ÎÒºÜÏ²»¶ÕâÒ¶×Ó£¬¿ÉÎÒ×Ü¾õµÃËüºÃÏóÊÇÔÚÒýÓÕÎÒ¡£ÎÒÓÐÐ©µ£ÐÄ¡£¾ÍÏóµ£ÐÄÄ§½ä--"Ëµµ½ÕâÀï£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´òÁË¸ö¶ßàÂ£¬"--Ä§½äÒýÓÕÈËÒ»Ñù¡£"Ä§½äÇ¿´óµÄÓÕ»óÁ¦ÒÔ¼°µÖÖÆ²»×¡ËüµÄÓÕ»óµÄ¿ÉÅÂÏÂ³¡£¬ËûÃÇ²»ÊÇÃ»ÓÐ¼ûÊ¶¹ý¡£  
  
¿´×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄµ£ÐÄ£¬°¢À­¹±Ð¦ÁË£¬ËûÔÙ´ÎµÍÍ·ÐáÁËÐáÄÇÆ¬ÉñÆæµÄÒ¶×Ó£¬Ö¤Êµ×Ô¼º¸Õ²ÅµÄÏë·¨£¬È»ºó»º»ºµØÏòÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ëµ£º"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬Äã¿ÉÒÔ¶ÔÆäËüµÄÈÎºÎÊÂÎï¶¼²úÉú»³ÒÉ£¬µ«Äã²»ÓÃ»³ÒÉÕâÆ¬Ò¶×Ó¡£ÒòÎª£¬"  
  
°¢À­¹±¶ÙÁË¶Ù£¬ÏóÔÚÐÀÉÍ¡¢ÔÞÌ¾×ÅÒ»¼þ±¦ÎïÒ»ÑùµØ¶¢×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬È»ºó½Ó×Å½âÊÍµÀ£º  
  
"--ÒòÎª£¬ËüÓÐÒ»ÖÖ¡­¡­Ò»ÖÖÄãÉíÉÏ²Å»áÓÐµÄ¶ÀÌØµÄÎ¶µÀ£¬ºÜÇåÐÂ¡¢ÃÀºÃ¡­¡­´¿¾»¡­¡­£¬ËüµÄÎ¶µÀÉõÖÁ±ÈÄãµÄ»¹ÒªÇ¿Ò»Ð©¡¢»¹ÒªÃ÷ÀÊ»¹ÒªÇåÎú¡¢»¹Òª¡­¡­×ÜÖ®²»ÂÛÕâÕÅÒ¶×ÓÊÇÊ²Ã´À´Àú£¬»òÕßÊÇËµÄãÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÇÊ²Ã´À´Àú£¬ÄãºÍËüÒ»¶¨»¥Ïà¹éÊô£¬²»ÊÇËüÊôÓÚÄãÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬¾ÍÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÄãÊôÓÚËû¡£" 


	4. Chapter4

µÚËÄÕÂ  
  
  
ÌýÍêÁËÒ»Ï¯»°£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚ°¢À­¹±µÄ»³ÖÐ²»½ûÐßÉ¬ÆðÀ´£¬ËäÈ»ËûÊÇÒ»ÃûÄÐÐÔ¾«Áé£¬µ«ËûÒÔÇ°´ÓÎ´ºÍ±ðÈËÈç´ËÇ×ÃÜµØ½Ó´¥¹ý¡£¼´Ê¹°¢À­¹±Ò²ÊÇÒ»ÃûÄÐ×Ó£¬µ«À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»Ïëµ½×Ô¼ºÔÚÁÆÉËÊ±Ôø±»ËûÈç´ËµØ´¥Ãþ¹ý¡¢ÎÇ¹ý--ËûÈç´ËÓÐÁ¦µÄÊÖ¡¢»¹ÓÐËûµÄ¡­¡­ËûµÄ´½--¸ÃËÀ£¡£¡ÉõÖÁ»¹±»Ëû¼Ç×¡ÁË×Ô¼ºµÄÎ¶µÀ£¡£¡£¡ÄÇËûµ±Ê±¼òÖ±ÊÇÔÚ±»°¢À­¹±Æ·³¢¶ø²»ÊÇÖÎÁÆ£¡Ò»Ïëµ½ÕâÐ©£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔõÃ´Ïë¶¼¾õµÃÁ³ºì¡£ËûÉí×ÓËõÁËËõ£¬»Ø±ÜÁË°¢À­¹±µÄÄ¿¹â¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±¿´µ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹º¦ÐßÁË£¬ºÜ²ïÒì¡£Ò²Ðí£¬ÊÇËûÃÇÌ¸ÂÛµÄ»°ÌâÌ«¹ýÒþË½ÁË°É¡£Ãô¸ÐµÄÐ¡¼Ò»ï£¡°¢À­¹±ÊÕ»Ø¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ×¢ÊÓ£¬¼ÌÐø´ó²½µØÇ°ÐÐ¡£  
  
µ«¶ÔÒ¶×ÓµÄ²»½âºÍºÃÆæÒ»»á¾Í½«À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ×¢ÒâÁ¦×ªÒÆ¹ýÀ´£¬Íü¼ÇÁË¸Õ²ÅµÄÐßÉ¬¡£Ëû´ó´óµÄÑÛ¾¦¶¢×ÅÒ¶×Ó£¬³äÂúÁËÒÉÎÊ¡£½Ó×ÅËûÐáÁËÐáÒ¶×Ó£¬ÓÖºüÒÉµØ¿´¿´Ëü£¬È»ºóÐáÐá×Ô¼ºµÄÊÖ±Û£¬ÏëÑéÖ¤°¢À­¹±ËùËµµÄ»°¡£  
  
--"ÎÒµÄ²»ÊÇÄÇÑù£¬ÊÇ³¾ÍÁµÄÎ¶µÀ¡£"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»½âµØ¶Ô°¢À­¹±Ëµ¡£  
Å¶±¿±¿£¡°¢À­¹±Ð¦µÀ£º"ÄÇÊÇÄãÒÂ·þ¡£"  
"Å¶"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏëÁËÏë£¬ÓÚÊÇÐáÐá×Ô¼ºµÄÊÖ±³£¬È»ºóÓÖÐáÐáÒ¶×Ó£¬Î¢Î¢µØµãÁËµãÍ·¡£  
  
Í»È»Ò»¸öÏë·¨ÉÁ¹ýÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÄÔº££º°¢À­¹±ÉíÉÏÓÖÊÇÊ²Ã´Î¶µÀÄØ£¿×Ô¼ºÕâÁ½ÌìºÍËûÄÇÃ´µØ½Ó½ü£¬È´Ò»Ö±Ã»ÓÐ×¢Òâ¹ý¡£ÕâÖÖÏë·¨¼´Ê¹ÊÇ¶ÔºÃÅóÓÑÀ´ËµÒ²ÊÇÌ«¹ýË½ÄØ£¬µ«À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÕæµÄºÜÏëÖªµÀ¡£  
  
Ã¿Ò»¸öµØ·½¡¢Ã¿Ò»¼þÊÂÎï¡¢Ã¿Ò»¸öÖÖ×å¡¢»òÊÇÃ¿Ò»ÖÖ¡¢Ã¿Ò»¸ö²»Í¬µÄÉúÎï£¬¶¼»áËûÃÇµÄ²»Í¬µÄ¡¢¶ÀÌØÎ¶µÀ¡£ÈËÃÇ¶¼Ï°¹ßÓÚ´ÓÊÓ¾õ»òÊÇÌý¾õÉÏµÃµ½¶ÔÊÂÎïµÄ×îÖ±½ÓµÄÈÏÊ¶£¬¶øÊµ¼ÊÉÏ£¬´ÓÐá¾õÒ»Ñù¿ÉÒÔÈ¥ÁË½âÒ»¼þÊÂÎï£¬ÖÁÉÙ¿ÉÒÔÁË½âµ½Ëü»òËûµÄÒ»¸ö²àÃæ¡£ÃÀºÃ»òÊÇ³ó¶ñµÄÊÂÎï£¬´ó¶àÔÚ¸÷¸÷²àÃæÉÏÒ²¶ÔÓ¦ÊÇÃÀºÃ»ò³ó¶ñµÄ£¬Æ§Èç½¿ÃÀµÄÏÊ»¨ÆøÎ¶·Ò·¼£¬¶ø³ó¶ñµÄ°Â¿ËË¹Ê²Ã´¶¼ÁîÈË×÷Å»¡£µ±È»Ò²ÓÐÀýÍâ¡£  
  
»ØÒäÆð¸ø×Ô¼ºÓ¡ÏóºÜÉî¿ÌµÄÎ¶µÀµÄ¼ÇÒä£¬ÔÚºÚÉ­ÁÖ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×îÏ²»¶µÄÊÇÃ¿ÌìÇå³¿Ê÷ÁÖ×ÓÀïµÄÇåÐÂ£»ÔÚÁÖ¹È£¬Ëû×îÏ²»¶ÄÇÀïµÄºÓË®µÄÇåÙý£¬×ÜÊÇÈÃËû¾«ÉñÒ»Õñ£»ÔÚÂåË¼ÂåÁÖ£¬Ëû×îÏ²»¶µÄÊÇÄÇÖÖÃû½ÐÒÁÀ´÷ìµÄ½ðÉ«µÄ»¨¶ùµÄ·Ò·¼£»ÈÃËû¾õµÃÎÂÅ¯£»ÔÚÂÞº²²ÝÔ­£¬ËûÏ²»¶ÂÞº²ÐÛ×³µÄÂí¶ùÉíÉÏÉ¢·¢µÄÄÇÖÖ·çºÍÑô¹âµÄÎ¶µÀ£¬ÈÃËû¾õµÃ×ÔÓÉ£»ÖÁÓÚÓÂÃÍ¸ÕÁÒµÄÂÞº²ÆïÊ¿ÃÇ£¬¿È¿È£¬Ëû³ÐÈÏÂÞº²µÄÆïÊ¿¸ö¸ö¶¼ºÀË¬´ó·½£¬²»¹ýËûÃÇÕÕ¹Ë×Ô¼º¿ÉÃ»ÓÐÕÕ¹ËÂí¶ùÄÇÑùÈÈÐÄºÍÇÚ¿ì£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»Ì«Ï²»¶ËûÃÇÉíÉÏÄÇÖÖÌ«Å¨µÄÌåÎ¶£¬¾«Áé¿ÉÊÇÊ®·ÖÔÚÒâÕû½àµÄ¡£Å¶»¹ÓÐ¿É°®µÄºÉ±ÈÌØÈË£¬ËûÃÇ×ÜÊÇ³éÑÌ¶·£¬Å¨Å¨µÄÑÌ²ÝÎ¶ÈÃËûÔ¶Ô¶µØ¾Í¸Ðµ½ËûÃÇµÄ´æÔÚ¡£ÖÁÓÚ¼ªÄ·Àû¡­¡­àÅ£¬¿ÉÄÜÊÇ¸ß²îµÄ¹ØÏµ°É£¬Ëûµ¹²»¼ÇµÃÎÅµ½¼ªÄ·ÀûÉíÉÏÉ¢·¢ÓÐÊ²Ã´ÌØÊâµÄÎ¶µÀ¡­¡­¡£  
  
ÄÇÃ´°¢À­¹±ÄØ£¿Ëû³£ÄêÓÎÀú£¬ÒÔ´ó²½¶øÖø³Æ£¬×ã¼£Ì¤±éÁË¼¸ºõÕû¸öÖÐÖÞ¡£ËûµÄÉíÉÏ£¬ÊÇ²»ÊÇÓÐ×Å·çÉ³¡¢ÑÌ³¾¡¢ËªÎí¡¢°Ù±äµÄÑô¹â»òÎÂÇéËÆË®µÄÔÂ¹âÐÇ¹âµÄÎ¶µÀ£¿²»ÐÐ£¡²»ÅªÇå³þÌ«³Ô¿÷ÁË¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÑÛ¹â²»¾õÉñÍùµØ´òÁ¿Æð°¢À­¹±À´¡£  
  
ßÀ¡­¡­ÄÄÀï¿ÉÒÔÎÅµ½ËûÕæÕýµÄÎ¶µÀÄØ£¿Ö»ÓÐÊÖ£¬ºÍ²±×ÓÃ»ÓÐ±»ËûµÄÒÂ·þ²ØÆðÀ´¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±µÄÒ»Ö»ÊÖÍÐ×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÒ¸ÏÂ£¬Ò»Ö»ÊÖÍÐ×ÅËûµÄÍÈ¡£Å¶Å¶£¬ÄÇ¿É¶¼ÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ²±×Ó¹»²»×ÅµØ·½¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÄ¿¹âÓÚÊÇ×ªÒÆµ½ÁË°¢À­¹±µÄ²±×ÓÉÏ--  
  
´ÓÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÑÛÖÐ¿´È¥£¬°¢À­¹±µÄ²±×ÓÇ¿×³¶øÐÔ¸Ð£¬ÒòÎªËûÊÇÒ»ÃûÓÂÃÍ»úÖÇµÄ¶ÅÄÚµ¤×åÕ½Ê¿£¬µ«Í¬Ê±ÓÖÊÇÓÅÑÅ¡¢¸ß¹óµÄ£¬ÒòÎª°¢À­¹±ÊÇÒÁÎ÷¶ûµÂµÄÎ¨Ò»ºóÒá¡£°¢À­¹±ËäÈ»ÓÐÒâÎÞÒâµØÒþ²Ø×Ô¼ºµÄÕæÊµÉí·Ý£¬µ«ËûµÄÕâÖÖÍõÕßÆøÖÊÈ´×ÜÊÇ²»Öª²»¾õµØ¡¢ÔÚ¸÷·½Ãæ¶¼ÏÔÂ¶³öÀ´¡£  
  
ÔõÑù½Ó½üËü£¿À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÔÍ¼Í¦ÆðÉí£¬¿ÉÊÇËû±»°¢À­¹±ÀÎÀÎµØ±§×¡ÁË£¬ËûÖ»ÄÜËõ»Ø¡£°¢¹±²ì¾õÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÒâ¶¯£¬Ëû¿´ÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»ÑÛ£¬Ã¼Ã«ÑïÁËÑï£¬ÏóÊÇÔÚÎÊ£¬ÓÖÏë¸ÉÊ²Ã´ÄØÐ¡¼Ò»ï£¿  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ã¬ã¬µÄ£¬ÓÎÀëµÄÄ¿¹â×îºóÂäÔÚ°¢À­¹±µÄÐØÇ°¡£°¢À­¹±ÕÖ×ÅÒ»¼þ³¤ÅÛ£¬ÔÚÑü¼äÓÃÆ¤´øÔú×Å¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¿´µ½ÄÇ³¤ÅÛÏÂÃæÓÐÍ»³öÀ´µÄÀïÉÀÅ¦¿Û¡£Ëû°ÑÊÖ·ÅÔÚÁË¿Û×ÓÉÏ£¬¸ô×Å³¤ÅÛ¸§ÃþËüÃÇ£¬¸Ð¾õµ½¿Û×Ó´òÄ¥µÃºÜ¹â»¬£¬²ÂÏë¿ÉÄÜÊÇÅ£½Ç×öµÄ¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±Ô­±¾Ë¼Ë÷×ÅËûÃÇÕâÒ»Õó×ÓËù¾­ÀúµÄÕ½ÊÂ£¬Ë¼¿¼×ÅÏÂÒ»²½µÄÐÐ¶¯¼Æ»®¡¢²¼ÊðºÍÁªÃËµÈµÈ£¬ºöÈ»¾õµÃÐØÇ°ÓÐÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷ÔÚ¶¯£¬¶¨¾¦Ò»¿´ÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÐÞ³¤µÄÊÖÖ¸ÔÚÍæÅªËûµÄÒÂÉÀ¿Û×Ó¡£Ð¡¶«Î÷ÕæÊÇÃÆµÃ²»ÐÐÁË¡£ÄÇÓÖÄÜ¸ÉÊ²Ã´ÄØ£¿°¢À­¹±Ð¦Ð¦£¬²»È¥Àí²ÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬½«Ë¼Ð÷×ª»Øµ½Ëû½«Òª½â¾öµÄÊÂÇéÉÏÀ´¡£  
  
·¢ÏÖ°¢À­¹±¶ÔËûµÄ¶¯×÷Ã»ÓÐ×èÖ¹»òÊÇ¸Ð¾õ²»¿ì£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¸ü´óµ¨ÆðÀ´£¬Ëû°ÑÊÖ´Ó³¤ÅÛÔÚÉí²à¿ª¿ÚÃþÁË½øÈ¥£¬»¹°ÑÁ³Ì½¹ýÈ¥ËÑË÷×Å¡£»©£¡ËûÃþµ½°¢À­¹±µÄ»³ÀïÊÕÓÐ²»ÉÙºÃ¶«Î÷£¬àÅ£¬Ò»°ÑØ°Ê×¡¢Ò»¸öÐ¡·½ºÐ×Ó£¨×°µÄ¿ÉÄÜÊÇ´ò»ðÊ¯£©¡¢Ò»Ð©Ð¡Æ¿×Ó£¨¿ÉÄÜÊÇÒ©£©¡¢Ò»¸öÈíÈíµÄ½õÄÒ£¨àÅºÃÏãË­ËÍµÄÑ½£©¡¢°¦Ñ½Ñ½£¬¾ÓÈ»»¹ÓÐ¡­¡­À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾ÍÏóÒ»¸ö·¢ÏÖÁË±¦²ØµÄÐ¡ºï×Ó£¬ÔÚ°¢À­¹±µÄÐØÇ°ÂÒµ¹ÌÚ¡­¡­  
  
"Heyheyheyhey¡­¡­"°¢À­¹±±»À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹½ÁµÃÃ»·¨×ßÁË¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±±§×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¿¿×ÅÒ»¿Ã´óÊ÷×øÏÂ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹È´³ÃÊÆ×øÔÚ°¢À­¹±µÄÍÈÉÏÖ±ÆðÉíÀ´£¬Â§×¡ÁËËûµÄ²±×Ó¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±ÊÇºÜÄªÃ÷ÆæÃîµÄ--ËûËûËûËûËûµ½µ×Ïë¸ÉÂï£¿£¿£¿£¿£¿¼´±ãÉÔÉÔÓÐÐ©²»¿ìºÍ²»½â£¬µ«°¢À­¹±¾¡Á¿²»¶¯ÉùÉ«µØ¿´×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹--  
  
¾«Áé£¬ÊÇ·Ç³£·Ç³£Ãô¸ÐµÄ¡£ÓÃ°¢À­¹±ÔÚÁÖ¹È½üÊ®¼¸ÄêºÍ¾«Áé´ò½»µÀµÄ¾­ÑéÀ´Ëµ£¬ÄÇ¾ÍÊÇ£ºÒªÃ´·­Á³£¬ÒªÃ´¸É´à¶ÔËûÃÇÐÅÈÎµ½µ×£¬·ñÔòÒ»µãÐ¡Ð¡µÄ²»¿ì¶¼»áºÜÄÑÆ½Ï¢¡£ÓÈÆäÊÇ¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÕâÑùÉí·Ý¸ß¹óµÄ¡¢ÁË½â»¹²»ËãºÜÉîµÄ¾«ÁéÍõ×Ó¡£  
  
¶øÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÊ®Ö¸ÒÑÔÚ°¢À­¹±µÄ²±×Óºó½»²æÆðÀ´£¬µ«´ÓÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÑÛÖÐ£¬°¢À­¹±È´¿´²»³ö³ýÁËÕ¿À¶ºÍÇå³ºÒÔÍâµÄÆäËü¶«Î÷¡£  
  
"°¢À­¹±£¬ÎÒÏëÖªµÀÄãÓÖÊÇÊ²Ã´Î¶µÀµÄ¡£"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Âú²»ÔÚºõµØËÊËÊ¼ç£¬È»ºóÖ±ÊÓ×Å°¢À­¹±µÄÑÛ¾¦µÈ´ý×ÅËûµÄ»Ø´ð¡£  
  
Å¶£¬ÕâÑù--Èç¹ûÊÇÔÚÆ½Ê±£¬°¢À­¹±Ò»¶¨»á¶Ô´ËÀà¶ÔËûÀ´Ëµ¼¸ºõÓÐµãÆñÓÐ´ËÀíµÄÎÊÌâ²»ÓèÀí²Ç£¬¿ÉÊÇ¸Õ²ÅËû»¹ÄÇÃ´ÔÚÇéÔÚÀíµØºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´óÌ¸ËûÉíÉÏµÄÎ¶µÀ£¬ÕâÒ»´ÎÈç¹û¾ÍÕâÃ´¾Ü¾øµÄ»°ÏÔÈ»²»Ì«ËµµÃ¹ýÈ¥¡£ÓÈÆäÇ°²»¾ÃÔÚÅÀÊ÷µÄÎÊÌâÉÏÁì½Ì¹ýÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÐÔ×Ó£¬Õâ´Î°¢À­¹±µÄÄÔ×Ó¸üÊÇÑ¸ËÙµØ×ªÁËÆðÀ´£¬²ÂÏë×Ô¼ºÈç¹ûÎ¥âèÁËÕâ¸öµ÷Æ¤µÄ¾«ÁéµÄÒâË¼ÓÐ¿ÉÄÜ»á³öÏÖµÄ½á¹û--ºâÁ¿ÁËÒ»ÏÂÖ®ºó£¬°¢À­¹±¾õµÃÒÔÄ¿Ç°Á½ÈË»¹Î´µ½´ï°²È«µØÇøµÄÇé¿öÀ´¿´£¬»¹ÊÇ¶àÒ»ÊÂ²»ÈçÉÙÒ»ÊÂºÃ£¬´ó·½µãÏÈ´ðÓ¦Ëû¡£ßÀ£¬ÕâÊÇ²»ÊÇÓÐµãÌ«×ÝÈÝËûÁË£¬½ö½öÒòÎªËûÊÇÒ»¸öÃô¸ÐµÄ¾«ÁéÕâÑùµÄÀíÓÉ¾Í×ã¹»Âð£¿  
  
²»¹ý£¬Ëû»áÔõÃ´¸öÎÅ·¨ÄØ£¿ÎÅÄÄÄØ£¿ÏëÏë×Ô¼º»¹°µ°µµØÐ¦»°¹ýÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄº¦Ðß£¬°¢À­¹±ÏÖÔÚ¶ÔÕâ¸öÎÊÌâÒ²¾õµÃ±ðÅ¤ÆðÀ´£¬ËäÈ»ËûÃÇ¶¼ÊÇÄÐÐÔ£¬µ«Èç¹ûÓÐ¸öÈËÈç´Ë¿ÌÒâµØÌá³öÕâÑùµÄÇëÇó£¬°¢À­¹±È·Êµ»¹ÊÇ¸Ð¾õ±ðÅ¤¡£µ«Ëû¾¡Á¿±íÏÖµÃ×ÔÈ»Ò»Ð©£¬È»ºó¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µãÁËµãÍ·¡£  
  
µÃµ½°¢À­¹±µÄÐí¿É£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÕÂ£ÁË¸ì²²£¬°ëÃÐÆðÁËÑÛ¾¦£¬Íá×ÅÍ·¿¿Ïò°¢À­¹±µÄ²±×Ó¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±ÓÚÊÇÎ¢Î¢Ì§ÆðÁËÍ·£¬àÅ¡­¡­ÄÇÖÖÇåÐÂµÄ¡¢µ­µ­µÄÇåÏãÓÖÇåÎúÆðÀ´¡­¡­Ëû²»ÓÉ×ÔÖ÷µØ±ÕÉÏÁËÑÛ¾¦¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÁéÇÉµÄ±Ç¼âÔÚ°¢À­¹±µÄ²±×ÓÉÏÓÎµ´¡¢Ñ°ÕÒ×Å£¬²»Ê±ÔÚ°¢À­¹±µÄÆ¤·ôÉÏ»®¹ý£¬¾ÍÏóÏ¸·çÒ»µãÒ»µãµÄ´µÖå³ØË®£»¶øËûºô³öµÄÆø£¬ÓÖÏóÊÇÔÚ»º»ºµØ¸§Ãþ£¬ÏëÒª¸úËæÄÇÒÑ¼¤ÆðµÄµ´Ñú£»ËûÄÇ¹â»¬¡¢Ë¿ÈáµÄÍ··¢£¬²»Ê±²Á×Å°¢À­¹±µÄÁ³ÅÓ£¬É¢·¢×ÅâùÈËµÄÇåÜ°¡­¡­  
  
Å¶¡­¡­¡­¡­°¢À­¹±³¤³¤µØÎüÁËÒ»¿ÚÆø£¬ÄÇÇåÜ°¡­¡­ºÃÏóÄÇÌìÔÚÁÖ¹ÈÀïµÄÒ¹ÍíÈç´ËµØÈÃÈËÃÔ×í£¡²»Öª²»¾õÖÐ£¬°¢À­¹±µÄË«ÊÖÒÑ´îÔÚÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÐÞ³¤¶øÓÖÓÐ¾¢µÄÑüÉÏ£¬Ò»ÖÖ²»Ò»ÑùµÄÌåÎÂ¸ô×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹±¡±¡µÄÍâÉÀ´«ÁË¹ýÀ´£¬¶øÇÒËûµÄÕÆÐÄ»¹¸Ð¾õµ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¸¹²àÒòºôÎü¶øÎ¢Î¢µØ¡¢²»Ê±µØ¶Ì´ÙµØÆð·ü¡­¡­ËûÍ»È»ºÃÏë¸ø»³ÖÐÈËÀ´Ò»¸öÓÐÁ¦µÄ¡¢ÖÏÏ¢µÄÓµ±§¡¢È»ºóµð×¡ËûµÄ²±×Ó¡¢¾¡ÇéµØÆ·à¨£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡  
¡­¡­  
¾ÍÔÚ°¢À­¹±ÐÄµ´Éñ³ÛµÄÊ±ºò£¬Í»È»¼ä£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÃÁ¦³ÅÖ±ÁËË«ÊÖ¿ìËÙµØ°ÑÁ½ÈË·Ö¿ª£¬°¢À­¹±Ò»¾ªÖ®ÏÂÃÍµØÕö¿ªÑÛ£¬¿´µ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÂúÁ³¾ªÑÈ¡¢ÒÉ»óµØ¿´×Å×Ô¼º--°¢À­¹±ÐÄÀï²»½û"¿©àâ"ÁËÒ»ÏÂ¡£Å¶¸ÃËÀ£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡¸Õ²Å×Ô¼º¼¸ºõ°ÑËûµ±³ÉÁË°¢¶ûÎÄ£¬ÕâÊÇÔõÃ´»ØÊÂ£¡£¡£¡£¡ÔõÃ´ÄÜÕâÑù£¡£¡£¡¸ÃËÀ£¡£¡--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËûÊÇ²»ÊÇÒÑ¾­²ì¾õµ½ÁË£¿£¿£¿£¿£¡ÔõÃ´°ìÄØ£¡£¡£¿£¿ÕâÊÇ¶àÃ´ÞÏÞÎµÄÎÊÌâ£¡£¡ÔõÃ´È¥ÏòÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹½âÊÍ£¿£¿£¿  
  
"°¢À­¹±£¬Äã¡­¡­"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÒÉ»óµØÎÊµÀ¡£  
"ÎÒ¡­¡­£¿"°¢À­¹±¾¡Á¿ÎÈ×¡×Ô¼ºµÄºôÎü£¬²»¶¯ÉùÉ«¡£±§×ÅÄÜÒþÂ÷¹ýÈ¥µÄ×îºóÒ»ÏßÏ£Íû£¬µ«ÒÑ¾­ÒÑ¾­×öÁË×î»µµÄ´òËã¡£  
  
"°¢À­¹±£¡£¡£¡ÕâÌ«²»¿ÉË¼ÒéÁË£¡£¡£¡£¡--"½ô½Ó×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾ªÆæµØ¡¢ÈÏÕæµØËµµÀ£º"ÄãÉíÉÏ£¡ÓÐ¼¸Ê®ÖÖ»¨»¨²Ý²ÝµÄÎ¶µÀ£¡£¡£¡£¡ÓÐµÄËäÈ»ºÜµ­£¬µ«ÎÒÒ²ÄÜÈÏ³öÀ´£¡ÓÐdahlia¡¢marguerite¡¢clover¡¢plantain¡¢costmary¡¢wistaria¡¢¡­¡­"  
  
--¾ÍÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ï²²»×ÔÊ¤¡¢ßëßëß¶ß¶µØÁÐ¾ÙµÄÊ±ºò£¬°¢À­¹±½û²»×¡ºÇºÇºÇµØÐ¦³öÉùÀ´-- ÄÇÐ©Î¶µÀÊÇËû³£Äê´øÔÚËûÉíÉÏµÄ¸÷ÖÖÒ©²Ý·¢³öÀ´µÄ¡£°¢À­¹±´Ó°£¶ûÂ¡ÉíÉÏ¼Ì³ÐÀ´ÁË¸ß³¬µÄÒ½Êõ£¬ÄÇÐ©¶«Î÷¶¼ÊÇËûÇ×ÊÖ²ÉÕª»òµ÷ÖÆ£¬Ò»Ð©Ï¡ÓÐÆ·ÉõÖÁ·ÑÁËËûÃÇºÜ´óµÄ¹¦·ò²ÅµÃµ½¡£  
  
--Ô­À´À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²¢Ã»ÓÐ¸Ð¾õµ½ËûµÄÕæÕýÒâÍ¼¡£Ëû»¹ÒÔÎªÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÇÎªÊ²Ã´¶ø¾ªÑÈÄØ£¡£¡£¡£¡¸Õ²ÅÕæÊÇÏÅÁËËûÒ»Ìø£¡£¡ºô--×ÜËãËÉÁËÒ»¿ÚÆø£¡£¡£¡£¡  
  
ÐÀÎ¿ÓÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²¢Ã»ÓÐ·¢ÏÖÊ²Ã´£¬°¢À­¹±ÓÃ¹ÄÀøµØÑÛ¹â¿´×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬¹ÄÀøËû¼ÌÐøËµÏÂÈ¥£¬ºÃÈÃ×Ô¼ºÔçµã¶É¹ý¸Õ²ÅµÄÊ§Ì¬¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»Í£µØÁÐ¾Ù×Å£¬Ê±¶øÎ¢ÖåÃ¼Í·Ë¼Ë÷ÄÇÐ©Ö²ÎïµÄÃû×Ö¡£¿´×ÅËû³ÁÃÔµÄÑù×Ó£¬°¢À­¹±²»½û¶Ô×Ô¼º¸Õ²ÅµÄËù×öËùÏë¸Ðµ½ÐßÀ¢¡£²»ÖªµÀÎªÊ²Ã´£¬°¢À­¹±¿ªÊ¼·¢¾õ×Ô¼ºÒÑ²»ÊÇ×ÝÈÝÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÄÇÃ´¼òµ¥¡£ÔÚÒ»¸öÈç´Ë´¿½àµÄÁé»êÃæÇ°£¬ÈËÀàµÄÐÄÒÑ¾­²»ÓÉ×ÔÖ÷µØÐ¶ÏÂÁË·À±¸£¬³ýÈ¥ÁËÑÚÊÎ£¬½â¿ªÒ»ÇÐÐÄËø¡¢ÒÔ×îÕæ×î±¾É«µÄÃæÄ¿£¬È¥Ãæ¶ÔÑÛÇ°Õâ¸ö´¿½àÈçÍ¸Ã÷°ãµÄ¾«Áé¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¡£¡--³ýÁË°¢¶ûÎÄ£¬ÄãÕæÊÇÕâÊÀ¼äÉÙÓÐµÄÕä±¦£¡£¡£¡--°¢À­¹±ÄÚÐÄ°µ°µÌ¾¡£  
  
"¡­¡­»¹ÓÐ£¬"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¼ÌÐøÁÐ¾ÙµÀ£¬"Äã¾ÓÈ»»¹ÓÐÏã¼â²ÝºÍÂí¿ÆÀïÊ÷µÄ»¨£¡£¡£¡Õâ¿ÉÊÇÔÚºÚÉ­ÁÖÀï²ÅÓÐµÄÖ²Îï£¡ÎÒ×Ô¼º¶¼Ã»ÓÐÏëµ½ËüÃÇÒ²ÄÜÖÎ²¡ÖÎÉË£¡£¡£¡ºÚÉ­ÁÖÀï»¹ÓÐ±ðµÄÒâÏë²»µ½µÄ²ÝÒ©Âð£¿"  
"Å¶£¬¶à²»Ê¤Êý£¡£¡£¡ÄãÏëÌýÂð£¿"  
"Å¶µ±È»£¡£¡£¡£¡»¹ÓÐ£¬ÄãÔõÃ´»áÓÐÕâÃ´¶àµÄÎ¶µÀ£¿ÊÇÄãµÄ²ÝÒ©Âð£¿Äã×ÜÊÇ´ø×ÅËüÃÇ£¿£¿"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×ìÉÏÎÊ×Å£¬ÐÄÀïÈ´Ïë£¬ÈôÊÇÈç´Ë£¬Ã»»ú»áÖªµÀ°¢À­¹±µÄÕæÕýÎ¶µÀÂÞ¡£  
  
¿´À´À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ×¢ÒâÁ¦ÒÑ¾­¿ªÊ¼×ªÒÆ£¬¶Ô°¢À­¹±µÄÌ½Ë÷×ÜËã¿ÉÒÔ¸æÒ»¶ÎÂä¡£ËûÃÇÖÕÓÚÓÖ¿ÉÒÔ¼ÌÐøÉÏÂ·¡£  
  
"ÊÇµÄ£¬ÊÇ°£¶ûÂ¡½«Ëû¸ß³¬µÄÒ½ÊõºÍÈç´Ë·á¸»µÄÒ©²ÝÖªÊ¶´«ÊÚ¸øÁËÎÒ£¬ºÜ¶à¶¼ÊÇËû¶àÄê»ýÀÛµÄÐÄµÂ¡£ÏÖÔÚ»¹ÓÐ±ðµÄÈË¶ÔËüÒ²Èç´Ë¸ÐÐËÈ¤£¬ÎÒÏë°£¶ûÂ¡ÖªµÀÁËÒ»¶¨ºÜ¸ßÐË¡­¡­"  
"Ëµ°É£¬ÎÒºÜÀÖÒâÌý¡­¡­"°¢À­¹±Ô¸Ëµ»°£¬ºÃ£¬ÄÇÑùÂÃÍ¾¾Í²»»á·³ÃÆ£¡À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ïë¡£  
  
"°£¶ûÂ¡¸øÎÒÉÏµÄµÚÒ»ÌÃ¿Î£¬¾ÍÊÇÒª°®»¤ÕâÐ©Ö²ÎïÃÇ¡­¡­"°¢À­¹±¿ªÊ¼¸øÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹½²Êö×Ô¼ºÑ§Ò½ºÍÕâÐ©²ÝÒ©µÄ¹ÊÊÂ£¬½²Êö°£¶ûÂ¡ÈçºÎ½ÌËûÊ¶±ðËüÃÇ£¬½²ÊöËüÃÇµÄÉú³¤Ï°ÐÔ£¬ÒÔ¼°Ò»Ð©²É¼¯ºÍÖÆ×÷µÄÈ¤ÊÂ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Õö×Å´ó´óµÄÑÛ¾¦¶¢×Å°¢À­¹±ÈÄÓÐÐËÖÂµØÌý×Å£¬²»Ê±²åÉÏÒ»Á½¾ä¡£  
¡­¡­  
"ÔÚ²É»ôË¿´ïÀû²ÝµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÄãÒ»¶¨Òª·Ç³£·Ç³£µØÐ¡ÐÄ¡­¡­"£¬°¢À­¹±ËµµÀ¡£Õâ´Î£¬Ëû·¢ÏÖ»³ÀïÃ»ÁË¶¯¾²£¬µÍÍ·Ò»¿´£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÄ¿¹âµÄ½¹¾àÓÖÂäÔÚÁË×îÔ¶´¦--Ëû²»Öª²»¾õÖÐÓÖ½øÈëÁËÃÎ¾³¡£ÊÇµÄ£¬¸Õ²ÅÊÜÁËÉËÖ®ºóËû»¹ÄÇÃ´²»ÀÏÊµ£¬ËûÔçÓ¦¸ÃºÃºÃµØÐÝÏ¢ÁË¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±Í£ÏÂÀ´Ð¦Ð¦£¬Ì§Í·¿´ÁË¿´ÉÔÉÔÓÐÐ©´ÌÑÛµÄÑô¹â£¬È»ºóÌ§½ÅÌ¤ÉÏÒ»¸ù½Ï¸ßµÄÊ÷¸ù£¬°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÇáÇáµØ·ÅÔÚËûµÄÏ¥ÉÏ£¬ÌÚ³öÒ»Ö»ÊÖÀ´½«À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¶·ÅîµÄÍ·ÕÖ·­¹ýÀ´°ÑËûµÄÁ³¸ÇÉÏ£¬È»ºóÓÖÐ¡ÐÄµØ±§ÆðËû£¬¼ÌÐøÉÏÂ·¡£ 


	5. Chapter5

µÚÎåÕÂ  
  
  
°¢À­¹±×ßµÃºÜ¿ì£¬ËäÈ»Ëû»³Àï»¹¶àÁËÒ»¸ö¾«Áé¡£µ½ÁËÏÂÎçµÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûÃÇ±ÈÏëÏóÖÐÔçµÃ¶àµØ×ßµ½ÁËÁÖ×ÓµÄ±ßÔµ£¬ÏòÔ¶´¦ÍûÈ¥£¬°£ÃôçÑ¶û¸ßµØ×îÍâÎ§µÄÒ»¸öÉÚ¿¨ÒÑ¾­ÇåÎú¿É¼û¡£ÄÇÀïÊÇÒ×ÊØÄÑ¹¥µÄµØÐÎ£¬Ò»·òµ±¹Ø£¬Íò·òÄª¿ª£¬ÓÐÒ»Ð©±øÊ¿ÊØÔÚÄÇÀï£¬¸ö¸ö¶¼ÊÇ»úÖÇÓÂÃÍµÄ¾«Ó¢¡£Ö»Òª¹ýÁËÄÇ¸öµØ·½£¬¾Í°²È«ÁË£¬ÔÙ×ßÁ½Ìì£¬ËûÃÇ¾Í¿ÉÒÔµ½´ï°£ÃôçÑ¶ûµÄ´ó±¾Óª¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±ÉîÎüÁËÒ»¿ÚÆø£¬´ó²½ÏòÉÚ¿¨×ßÈ¥¡£  
  
ÉÚ¿¨±ßÕ¾×ÅÁ½¸öÈ«¸±Îä×°µÄÊ¿±ø¡£ÔÙÀï±ß»¹ÓÐÆäËûµÄ±ø½«¡£Èç¹ûÓÐÊ²Ã´Òì¶¯£¬¾Í·ÅÏÂÒ»µÀºñÌúÆ¤ÃÅÓëÍâ½çÍêÈ«¸ô×¡¡£ÄÇ±ßµÄÉÚ±øÒÑËÆºõÒÑ¾­¿´µ½ÁËÐÐÀ´Õß£¬ÕýÔÚÌ½Í·Ì½ÄÔµØ±æÈÏ¡£  
  
µÈµ½¾àÀë×ãÒÔ»¥ÏàÈÏÇå¶Ô·½Ê±£¬°¢À­¹±¿´µ½ÁË¶Ô·½ÕýÏòËû»ÓÊÖ£¬ÒÔ¼°¶Ô·½Ï²ÔÃµÄ±íÇé¡£  
  
ÔÙ¼ÌÐø×ß½üµÄÊ±ºò£¬°¢À­¹±±ãÏò¶Ô·½ßÎßÎ×ì£¬Ê¾ÒâËûÃÇ¿´×Ô¼º»³ÀïÓÐÈË£¬Òª¶Ô·½ÇáÉùËµ»°¡£  
  
¶Ô·½ÊÕ×¡ÁËÔ­±¾Òª»¶ºôµÄ´óÉ¤ÃÅ£¬Ö±µ½°¢À­¹±À´µ½¸úÇ°£¬Ëæ¼´Õ¾Ö±Ïò°¢À­¹±¾´ÁË¸öÀñ£¬È»ºóÇáÉùµØËµµÀ£º"Ç×°®µÄ°¢À­¹±ÉÙÒ¯£¬ÎÒ·î×ð¾´µÄ·¨À­Ã×¶û´óÈËµÄÃüÁîÔÚÕâÀïµÈºòÄú¡£¿´µ½ÄúµÄµ½À´ÎÒÃÇÕæÊÇ¸ßÐË¡£"  
"ÎÒÒ²ÊÇ¡£"  
"ÇëË¡ÎÒÎÞÀñ£¬°¢À­¹±ÉÙÒ¯£¬ÄúÈÔÐèÒªËµ³ö¿ÚÁî£¬ÕâÊÇ²»ÄÜÃâµÄ¡£"  
"µ±È»£¬'ÀèÊ±ÔÚ¼´¡£'"  
"ºÜºÃ¡£"  
  
È»ºóÉÚ±ø×ªÏòËû»³Àï±§×ÅµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬¶Ô°¢À­¹±ÎÊµÀ£º"ÎÒÃÇ½Óµ½µÄÏûÏ¢ÊÇÄúÖ»ÓÐÒ»ÈËÇ°À´£¬Õâ¸öÊÇ¡­¡­"  
  
"ÕâÎ»ÊÇÀ´×ÔºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾«ÁéÍõ×Ó£¬ÊÜÁËÉË£¬ËûÊÇÎÒµÄÅóÓÑ£¬µÚÒ»´ÎÀ´ÕâÀï"°¢À­¹±½Ó×ÅÕòÖØµØËµµÀ--"ÎÒÒÔÎÒµÄÃûÓþ±£Ö¤£¬ÕâÎ»¾«ÁéÍõ×ÓÊÇÎÒÃÇÒÔ¼°ÈÎºÎÏòË÷ÈÙµÄÐ°¶ñÌôÕ½µÄÈËµÄÅóÓÑ¡£"  
  
ÉÚ±ø×¢Òâµ½°¢À­¹±»³Àï±§×ÅµÄÈËÐØ¿ÚºÍÍÈ²¿¶¼ÓÐÉË°üÔú×Å£¬ÉÚ±øµÀ£º"µ±È»£¬ÎÒÃÇºÁ²»»³ÒÉ£¬"ËûµÄÊÖÖ¸ÏòÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Í·ÕÖ£¬"ÕâÊÇÀúÐÐ¹«ÊÂ£¬ÇëÔ­ÁÂ¡£"  
  
"Å¶£¬µ±È»¡£"°¢À­¹±Ê¾ÒâËûÃÇ¿ÉÒÔ½Ò¿ªÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÍ·ÕÖ¡£  
  
ÉÚ±øÐ¡ÐÄÒíÒíµØÏÆ¿ªÁËÍ·ÕÖ£¬Ò»ÕÅÃÀÀöµÄÁ³ÅÓÁ¢¿ÌÈÃËûÃÇµÉ´óÁËÑÛ¾¦£¬¼¸ºõÒª¾ª½ÐÆðÀ´¡£  
  
Ìì£¡£¡Õâ¾ÍÊÇ´«ËµÖÐµÄ¾«ÁéÂð£¡£¡¹ûÈ»ÊÇÌ«ÃÀÀöÁË£¡£¡»ÐºöÏÉÈË°¡£¡Èç¹ûËµ£¬ÏóÕâÑùµÄÈË»¹ÊÇ»µÈËµÄ»°£¬Õæ²»ÖªËûÃÇ»¹ÄÜÏàÐÅÊ²Ã´--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚ°¢À­¹±»³ÀïÈç´ËÌðÃÀµØºôÎü×Å£¬ÈÃ¿´µÄÈË¶¼ÈÌ²»×¡ÏëÈ¥Ç×ËûÒ»¿Ú¡£ËûÒÑ¾­±ÕÉÏÁËÑÛ¾¦£¬»»»ØÁËÆÕÍ¨µÄË¯Ãß·½Ê½¡£¿´À´ÖÜÎ§ÊÇÍêÈ«Ã»ÓÐÒ»Ë¿µÄ²»°²È«µÄ¼£Ïó£¬·ñÔòËûÒ»¶¨»á¾ªÐÑ¡£µ«ÆäÊµÊÇÒòÎªÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹³¹µ×µØÐÅÀµÕâ¸ö´óÈË×åµÄÓÅÐãµÄÕ½Ê¿£¬ËùÒÔ²Å»áË¯µÃÕâÑùµÄ·ÅÐÄ¡£  
  
Ïëµ½°¢À­¹±ËùËµµÄÕâÎ»¾«ÁéÍõ×Ó»¹ÓÐÉË£¬ÉÚ±øÃÇ²»½ûÒ²¹ØÐÄÆðÀ´£º"ËûÃ»ÊÂ°É¡£"  
"ËûºÜºÃ£¬Õâ»á¶ùÕýË¯µÃÏãÄØ£¡£¡£¡"--°¢À­¹±×ªÁ³¿´ÁË¿´»³ÀïµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹--ÎÞ²»Ï²ÔÃµØ´ðµÀ--×öÎªÒ»¸öÒ½Õß£¬Ã»ÓÐÊ²Ã´±È´ÓËÀÉñÊÖÖÐ¶á»ØÉúÃüÕâÑù¸üÈÃÈË¾õµÃÓÐ³É¾Í¸ÐÁË£¬ÌØ±ðÊÇ¶ÔÏóÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÕâÑùµÄ¾«Áé£¬Á¬Á½¸öÄ°ÉúµÄÊ¿±ø¶¼²»ÓÉÎªÖ®ÐÀÉÍµÄ¾«Áé¡£  
  
ÉÚ±ø×¢ÊÓÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»»á£¬²Å¸ÐÌ¾µØ½«Í·ÕÖ¸Ç»ØÈ¥¡£  
  
"ºÜ¸ßÐËÎÒÃÇµÄ·¨À­Ã×¶û´óÈËÓÖ¶àÁËÕâÑùÒ»Î»½Ü³öºÍ¸ß¹óµÄÅóÓÑ¡£×£ÄúºÍÕâÎ»¾«ÁéÍõ×ÓºÃÔË£¡ÏÖÔÚÄãÃÇ¶¼¿ÉÒÔ¹ýÈ¥ÁË¡£"  
  
"·Ç³£¸ÐÐ»Äã¡£Ò²×£ÄãºÃÔË¡£"°¢À­¹±Ëæ¼´±§×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÏòÉÚ¿¨Àï×ßÈ¥¡£  
  
ÔÚËûÃÇÍùÇ°×ßÁËÒ»»áµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÉÚ±ø¸Ï»ØÀ´À¹×¡Ëû£º"¶ÔÁË°¢À­¹±ÉÙÒ¯£¬ÄãÃÇÒª¹ýË¼Àï´ïºÓÂð£¿"£¨ºÓÁ÷ÊÇÆ¾¿ÕÏë³öÀ´µ×£¬±ðÈ¥¿´ÖÐÖÞµØÍ¼£©  
"µ±È»¡£"  
"--ÊÇÕâÑù£¬"ÉÚ±ø½âÊÍµÀ£º"Ç°¼¸ÌìµÄÒ»³¡ºéË®°ÑË¼Àï´ïºÓµÄ´¬È«³å×ßÁË£¬»¹Ã»ÓÐÕÒ»ØÀ´£¬ÐÂµÄ´¬»¹Ã»ÓÐÔËµ½"ÉÚ±ø½Ó×Å´òÁ¿×Å°¢À­¹±£¬ÅÐ¶ÏËûµÄÉí¸ß£¬"ºÓË®²»ËãÌ«Éî£¬¿ÉÄÜÖ»µ½ÄúµÄÑü²¿£¬µ«ºÜ¿í¡£ÄúÈç¹ûÔ¸ÒâµÈµÄ»°£¬¿ÉÒÔÏÈ×¡ÏÂ¡£µ½µÚ¶þÌìÕÒ´¬µÄÈË¿ÉÄÜ¾Í»á´øÏûÏ¢À´¡£ÄúÈç¹û¾ÍÕâÃ´¹ýÈ¥µÄ»°"--ËûÖ¸µÄÊÇ°¢À­¹±»¹´øÓÐÒ»¸öÊÜÉËµÄ¾«Áé--  
  
"Ð»Ð»ÄãÌáÐÑÎÒ£¬ÎÒÃÇµÃ¾¡Á¿¸ÏÊ±¼ä¡£ÎÒÃÇµ½Ë¼Àï´ïºÓ»¹µÃ×ßÒ»ÌìµÄÊ±¼ä£¬Ò²Ðíµ½ÄÇÊ±ºÓË®»áÇ³Ò»Ð©¡£ÎÒ»áÐ¡ÐÄµÄ¡£"°¢À­¹±´ðµÀ¡£ËûÏë£¬Ö»µ½Ñü²¿£¬»¹²»ËãÊ²Ã´¡£  
ÉÚ±øµãµãÍ·£º"ºÃ°É£¬Ð¡ÐÄÐ©¡£"  
  
  
¹ýÁËÉÚ¿¨£¬ÓÖ·­¹ýÒ»×ùÉ½£¬ÍíÉÏËûÃÇ¾ÍËæÒâÌÉÏÂÀ´ÐÝÏ¢¡£ÕâÀïÊÇ°²È«µÄµØÓò£¬ËûÃÇ¶¼Ë¯µÃºÜºÃ¡£  
  
µÚ¶þÌìÏÂÎçµÄÊ±ºòËûÃÇÀ´µ½ÁËË¼Àï´ïºÓ¸úÇ°¡£ºÓË®´ó¸ÅÓÐÊ®¼¸ÕÉ¿í¡£¼¸ÌìÇ°µÄºé·å¹ýÈ¥ÁËÖ®ºó£¬ºÓË®ÏÖÔÚÈÔºÜÍÄ¼±µ«ÊÇË®ÒÑ¾­±È½ÏÇå³ºÁË£¬ÔÚÑô¹âµÄÕÕÉäÏÂºÜ»ÎÑÛ£¬»¹¿ÉÒÔ¿´¼ûºÓµ×ÎåÑÕÁùÉ«µÄÊ¯Í·¡£´ÓË®Á¿À´¿´£¬¼¸ÌìÖ®ÄÚË®Î»ÊÇ²»»áÏÂµÃÌ«¿ìµÄÁË¡£ºÓ±ßÓÐÐ©ÂÑÊ¯£¬ÉÏÈ¥¾ÍÊÇ²ÝµØ£¬µ«ÓÐ¼¸ÕÉµÄµØ·½²ÝÆ¤¶¼±»»ÆÄà¸²×Å£¬ÂÒÆß°ËÔã£¬ÔàÙâÙâµÄ¡£ÔÙÉÏÈ¥µÄ²ÝÆº²ÅÊÇÈáÈíÄÛÂÌ£¬¸É¾»Ã÷ÁÁ¡£¿ÉÒÔÖªµÀÕâÁ½µÀ²ÝÆ¤½»½çµÄµØ·½¾ÍÊÇºéË®Ë®Î»ÄÜ´ïµ½µÄ×î¸ßµÄµØ·½¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¿´µ½ÓÐÒ»ÌõÆ¯ÁÁµÄºÓÁ÷£¬Á½ÑÛìÚìÚ·Å¹â¡£°¢À­¹±ÖªµÀÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚÏëÊ²Ã´£¬ÔÚËû»¹Ã»ÓÐÂÒ¶¯Ö®Ç°¾¯¸æËû--"²»ÐÐÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£ÔÚÄãµÄÉË¿ÚÃ»ÓÐÍêÈ«ÓúºÏÖ®Ç°£¬Äã²»¿ÉÒÔÈÃÉË¿ÚÅöµ½Ã»ÓÐÖó·Ð¹ýµÄË®¡£"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ã¬ã¬µØÊÕ»Ø×Ô¼ºµÄÏë·¨£¬°ÑÉí×ÓËõÁË»ØÈ¥¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±ÂýÂýµØÌÊµ½ÁËºÓÀï£¬±ùÁ¹µÄºÓË®¸Õ¿ªÊ¼Ë®Ö»µ½ËûµÄ½Åõ×£¬Ô½ÍùÇ°×ßË®Ô½Éî£¬¿ìµ½Ò»°ëµÄÊ±ºò£¬ºÓË®¹ûÈ»ÒÑ¾­¿ìµ½°¢À­¹±µÄÑü²½£¬Ëû°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹±§µÃ¸ü¸ßÁËÐ©£¬¸ü¼ÓÐ¡ÐÄµØÏòÇ°×ßÈ¥¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚ°¢À­¹±»³Àï²»Ê±Å¤Í·×ó¿´ÓÒ¿´£¬ÔÚ°¢À­¹±Ã»ÓÐ×èÖ¹µÄÇé¿öÏÂ£¬ËûÉì³öÁËÒ»Ö»ÊÖ£¬È¥´¥ÃþºÓË®¡£±ùÁ¹µÄºÓË®»®¹ýÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÐÞ³¤µÄÊÖÖ¸£¬ÈÃËû¾õµÃºÜÊæ·þ¡£Í»È»¼ä£¬Ò»¸öÏë·¨ÉÁ¹ýÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÄÔº££¬ËûµÄÑÛ¾¦ÓÖÁÁÁËÆðÀ´¡£ÕâÒ»Ë²¼ä±»°¢À­¹±²¶×½µ½ÁË£¬Ëû¿´µ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ô¾Ô¾ÓûÊÔµÄÉñÇé-- Ò»ÖÖ²»°²µÄÔ¤¸ÐÁ¢¿ÌÔÚ°¢À­¹±µÄÐÄÍ·¿©àâÁËÒ»ÏÂ--Õâ¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ï±ðÓÖÍæÊ²Ã´ÐÂ»¨Ñù~~~¡£  
  
¹ûÈ»£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×¨ÐÄµØ×¢ÊÓ×ÅºÓË®£¬µÍÉùÓÃÐ¡¾«ÁéÓïÄîÆðÁËÖäÓï£º  
"Nn o Hitaeglir lasto beth daer rhimmo nin Siridar dan in ulair!¡­¡­"(¾«ÁéÓïÕÕ°áÔ­ÎÄÀ´µÄ£¬ÆäÖÐ»¹ÓÐÐ©¹Ö×ÖÄ¸ÕâÀïÏÔ²»³ö£¬ÎÒ¸ÄÁËºÓÁ÷µÄÃû×Ö£¬µ«ÓÐ¹Ø½äÅ«µÄ²¿·ÖÎÒ·Ö²»³öÀ´²»Öª¸ÃÔõÃ´É¾~~¶Ô²»×¡´ó¼ÒÁË¡­¡­)  
  
ÉùÒôºÜÇá£¬µ«ËÆºõÕû¸öÉ½¹È¶¼ÓÐÁË»ØÒô£¬ËÆºõÕû¸öÉ½¹È¶¼ÔÚÎ¢Î¢µØ²ü¶¶¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾õµÃÖäÓïËÆºõÆðÁË×÷ÓÃ£¬ËûµÄÉùÒô´óÁËÆðÀ´£º"Nn o Hitaeglir lasto beth daer rhimmo nin Siridar dan in ulair!£¡£¡£¡"  
  
°¢À­¹±²»°²µØ±ß×ß±ßÅ¤Í·ËÄ¹Ë£¬É½¹ÈÀï³ýÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÉùÒôºÍ»ØÉùÍâËÆºõÃ»ÓÐ±ðµÄÒì³££¬µ«Ëû¾õµÃÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÖäÓïÓÐ²»Ì«Í×µÄµØ·½£¬ÒòÎªÒÔËûËùÖªµÄ¾«ÁéÓï£¬ÄÇ¾äÖäÓïºÃÏóÊÇ¡­¡­£¬Í»È»Ëû¾õµÃÑü±ßµÄË®Á÷¼±ÁËÒ»Ð©£¬Å¤Í·¿´ÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬Ìì£¡--ºÓË®ÕÇÆðÀ´ÁË~~ËûµÄ¶ú±ßÒ²ÒþÒþÔ¼Ô¼Ìýµ½Ò»ÖÖºäÃùÉù¿ªÊ¼´ÓºÓµÄÉÏÓÎÏòÕâ±ßÑ¹¹ýÀ´¡£  
  
¸ÃËÀ£¡£¡£¡À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¹ûÈ»ÄîµÄÊÇÕÇË®¡¢Òý·¢ºéË®µÄÖäÓï£¡£¡£¡  
  
"¿ìÍ£ÏÂ£¡£¡À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¡£¡£¡£¬Òª·¢ºéË®ÁË£¡£¡¿ìÍ£ÏÂ£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡"°¢À­¹±Ò»±ß½Ð£¬Ò»±ß¼Ó¿ìÁË½Å²½¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÃÍµØ±»°¢À­¹±¾ªÐÑÁË£¬Ëû´Ó°¢À­¹±µÄ¼çÉÏÍû¹ýÈ¥£¬ÒÑ¾­¿´¼ûÉ½ÄÇ±ßÉÏÓÎµÄ¾ÞÀË·­¹ö×ÅÏòÏÂÓÎÇãÐ¹¶øÏÂ£¡Ð¡¼Ò»ï³ÔÁËÒ»¾ª£¬¼±Ã¦Â§½ôÁË°¢À­¹±µÄ²±×Ó£¬Éí×ÓÍùÉÏËõ£¬³¤ÍÈ¹´×¡ÁË°¢À­¹±µÄ¼ç°ò£¬±Õ×ÅÑÛ¾¦»ÅÕÅµØ´ó½ÐÆðÀ´£º"Nn o Hitaeglir lasto beth daer rhimmo nin Siridar dan in fifiira£¡£¡"£¨ÎÒ¸ÄÁË²¿·Ö£¬²»Öª¸ÄµÃ¶Ô²»¶ÔºÇºÇ£©  
  
°¢À­¹±×¢Òâµ½Õâ»ØÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÄîµÄÖäÓïÀïÓÐÐ©±ä»¯¡£  
  
"Nn o Hitaeglir lasto beth daer rhimmo nin Siridar dan in fifiira£¡£¡Nn o Hitaeglir lasto beth daer rhimmo nin Siridar dan in fifiira¡­¡­"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ã»Í·Ã»ÄÔµØ¼±ËÙµØÄî×Å¡£  
  
ÕâÒ»´Î£¬Õû¸öÉ½¹ÈËÆºõ¶¼ÔÚ·¢¶¶ÁË£¬µ«Ë®Î»²¢Ã»ÓÐÏÂ½µ£¬Ë®Á÷Ò²Ã»ÓÐ»ºÏÂÀ´¡£°¢À­¹±¼¸ºõÊÇÔÚË®ÀïÅÜÁË£¬ËûÌýµ½ºÓË®µÄºäÃùÉù¼¸ºõ°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÉùÒô¸Ç×¡£¬Ëû¼±µÃÃ»ÓÐÊ±¼äÈ¥»ØÍ·£¬µ«ÒÑ¾­¸Ð¾õµ½¾ÞÀËÑ¹¹ýÀ´µÄÆøÁ÷¾Í¸úÔÚËûÃÇµÄÉíºó£¡£¡Èç¹ûÕâ¸öÊ±ºòÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Õö¿ªÑÛ¾¦£¬Ëû¾Í»á¿´µ½¸ß¸ßµÄË®Ç½ÒÑ¾­¿ìÆËµ½ÁËËûÃÇµÄÉíºó£¬¶ø°¢À­¹±Ò»Ö»½ÅÒÑ¾­ÉÏÁË°¶£¬ËûÃÇÔÝÊ±Àë¿ªÁËË®Ãæ¡£µ«ÕâÈÔÊÇ²»¹»µÄ£¬ËûÃÇ±ØÐëÅÜµ½²ÝµØÉÏÄàÓ¡ÒÔÉÏµÄµØ·½£¬ÄÇÀïÊÇË®Î»ÄÜ´ïµ½µÄ×î¸ßµÄ¸ß¶È¡£µ½ÁË°¶ÉÏ°¢À­¹±µÄ½Å²½¾Í¿ì¶àÁË£¬¼¸ÏÂÖ»¾Í³å¹ýÁËÄàµÀ£¬×îºóÒ»²½Ëû¼¸ºõÊÇÌøÉÏÈ¥µÄ¡£¾ÍÔÚ°¢À­¹±µÄ½Å¸ÕÂäµØµÄÊ±ºò£¬¾ÞÀËÀ´µ½ÁËÕâÒ»ºÓ¶Î£¬°ÑÔ­ÏÈµÄºÓË®¼·ÏòÁË°¶±ß£¬¸ß¸ßµØÕÇÆðÀ´£¬Ã»¹ýÁËºÓ±ßµÄÄÇ¶ÎÄà²ÝµØ£¬×îºóÒ»³ß×¥×¡ÁË°¢À­¹±µÄÐ¡ÍÈ£¬µ«Ëæ¼´ÎÞÓÃµØÍËÁË»ØÈ¥¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±Í·Ò²²»»Ø¡¢Õ¾×Å²»¶¯¡¢´ó¿Ú´ó¿ÚµØ´­Æø¡£ËûÌýµ½¾Þ´óµÄºäÃùÉùÏòÏÂÓÎºôÐ¥¶øÈ¥£¬ÖªµÀËûÃÇËãÊÇ¶ã¹ýÁËÕâ´ÎºéË®¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Õö¿ªÑÛ¾¦Ê±£¬Ëû¿´µ½µÄÒÑÊÇ´óÀËµÄÎ²°Í£¬µ«ÈÔ·Ç³£ÓÐÁ¦£¬ºÜ¶à±»³å¶ÏµÄÊ÷¸ËÊ÷Ö¦»¹ÓÐÊ¯Í·ÔÚÀËÀï·­¹ö×Å¡¢¾í×Å¡¢ÌøÔ¾×Å£¬ÔÚ¼ÌÐøÏòÇ°¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÆÚ´ý×ÅËûÏëÒª¿´µ½µÄ¾°Ïó³öÏÖ¡£  
  
¹ýÁËÒ»»á£¬ÔÚ°¢À­¹±ÉÔÉÔÆ½¾²ÏÂÀ´µÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûÌýµ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹½ÐËû£º"£¡£¡°¢À­¹±£¬Äã¿´--"  
  
°¢À­¹±×ª¹ýÉí×Ó£¬²»½û´ô×¡ÁË--¸Õ²Å»¹ÐÚÓ¿ÅìÅÈµÄºÓË®ÏÖÔÚÒÑ¾­¶¼ÎÞÓ°ÎÞ×Ù£¬ºÓµÀÀïÖ»Ê£ÏÂÍ»Ø£µÄºÓ´²£¬ÂúÊÇ´óµÄÐ¡µÄ²ÊÉ«µÄÊ¯Í·£¬ÔÚÃ÷ÃÄµÄÑô¹âÏÂÂú²»ÔÚºõµØÌÉ×Å¡£  
  
"ÖäÓïÆð×÷ÓÃÁË¡£ËüÃÇÌýÎÒµÄ£¬ºÓË®È«ÏÂÈ¥ÁË¡£"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËµµÀ£¬Ëæ¼´ËûÓÖÍ¦²»ºÃÒâË¼µØ½âÊÍ£º"¸Õ¿ªÊ¼ÎÒ¼Ç´íÁË£¬Äî´íÁËÖäÓï¡£"  
  
°¢À­¹±ÍÂÁËÒ»¿ÚÆø£¬ÆæµÀ£º"ÔÚÄÄÑ§µÄ£¿ÁÖ¹È£¿"--Ã»ÓÐÌìÖ®½ä£¬ºÓË®Ò²ÄÇÃ´Ìý»°Âð£¿  
  
"ÊÇµÄ¡£ÔÚÁÖ¹È¿ª»áµÄÄÇÒ»Õó×Ó£¬ÔÚÌýËµÁË·ð¶àµÄ¾­ÀúÖ®ºó£¬ÎÒÑëÇó¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ½ÌÎÒ¡£--ÔÚÁÖ¹È£¬ÕæÊÇ·Ç³£·Ç³£µØÁé¡£"  
  
"Äã²îµãÈÃÕâºÓË®°ÑÎÒÃÇ¾íµ½Ë÷ÈÝÄÇÀïÈ¥¡£"  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×öÁË¸ö¹íÁ³£¬ËÊÁËËÊ¼ç¡£  
"²»¹ý£¬ÔÚÎÒÃÇÐÞ»¤³ÇºÓµÄÊ±ºò£¬Õâµ¹ÊÇÄÜÅÉÉÏ´óÓÃ³¡¡£"  
"Ã»ÎÊÌâ¡£"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¸ßÐËµØ½ÐµÀ¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹·ÅÏÂÀ´£¬·¢ÏÖ×Ô¼º¼¸ºõÈ«ÊªÍ¸ÁË£¬»³ÀïµÄÒ»Ð©²ÝÒ©Ò²±»´òÊª¡£ËûµÃÕÒ¸öµØ·½°ÑËûµÄÒÂ·þºÍÒ©ÎïÁÀ¸É¡£  
  
·¢ÏÖ²»Ô¶´¦µÄºÓ°¶±ßÓÐ¼¸¿é´ó¶øÆ½µÄÊ¯Í·£¬°¢À­¹±×ß¹ýÈ¥£¬Ò»¼þÒ»¼þµØ½âÏÂÒÂ·þ£¬Æ½ÆÌÁËÁÀÔÚÊ¯Í·ÉÏ¡£²ÝÒ©Ò²ºÜÕûÆëµØ°ÚÔÚÁËÊ¯Í·ÉÏ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ºÃÆæµØ¿´×ÅËû¡£µ±°¢À­¹±ÍÑÍêÖ®ºó£¬±ãÔÚÊ¯Í·ºóÃæµÄÒõÓ°ÏÂ¿¿×Å°ëÌÉÏÂÀ´¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò²À´µ½°¢À­¹±ÉíÅÔ×øÏÂ¡£°¢À­¹±¶ÔËûÐ¦Ð¦£º"ÎÒË¯Ò»»á¡£"Ëæ¼´±ÕÉÏÁËÑÛ¾¦¡£  
  
ÎÞÁÄÖ®¼Ê£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏëÍæÊ¯×Ó´òË®Æ¯£¬Ñ¡ºÃÁËÊ¯×Ó²Å¼ÇÆðºÓË®ÒÑ¾­¸øËûµÄÃüÁîÍËÏÂÁË£¬³ý·ÇÓÐÐÂµÄÃüÁî£¬·ñÔòµÃ¼¸¸öÐ¡Ê±ºó²Å»áÖØÐÂÃ°³öÀ´¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»Ïë³³ÐÑÅóÓÑ£¬Ëû¶ªµôÁËÊ¯×Ó£¬Ë«ÊÖÍÐ×ÅÏÂ°Í¿´×Å¹â¹âµÄºÓ´²·¢´ô¡£Ëû¿É²»Ïó°¢À­¹±ÄÇÑùÒ»ÌìÓÐË¼¿¼²»Íê³î²»ÍêµÄÊÂÇé£¬Èç¹ûÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÖÉÏÃ»ÓÐÊ²Ã´ÊÂÇé×ö»òÊÇÃ»ÓÐÈËºÍËûËµ»°£¬Ëû¿ÉÕæÊÇÄÑÊÜËÀ¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÃþÏò»³ÖÐ£¬Ñ°ÕÒËûÄÇ±¦±´Ò¶×Ó£¬ºöÈ»ÊÖÖÐ´¥µ½ÁËË¿°ãÈáÈíµÄÒ»ÍÅ¶«Î÷--ÏëÆðÀ´ÁË£¬ÊÇÄÇÌì°¢À­¹±¸øËûµÄÎ§½í¡£×Ô´ÓÄÇÌìÒÔºóËû»¹Ã»ÓÐºÃºÃ¿´¹ý¡£  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹°ÑË¿½íÌÍ³öÀ´£¬Ñ©°×µÄË¿½íÁ¢¿ÌÔÚÑô¹âÏÂÉÁÉÁ·¢¹â£¬Ë¿½íµÄÖÐÐÄºÃÏóÓÐÊ²Ã´Í¼°¸¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹°ÑË¿½íÕ¹¿ªÀ´£¬¶Ô×ÅÑô¹âÏ¸Ï¸´òÁ¿¡£Ô­À´Ë¿½íµÄÖÐÐÄÊÇÓÃÁíÒ»ÖÖÑÕÉ«ºÜÏà½üµÄË¿Ö¯³ÉµÄ£¬Ö¯µÄÊÇÇ³Ç³½ð»ÆÉ«µÄÂåË¼ÂåÁÖÉ­ÁÖ¡£Ëæ×Å¹âÏßºÍ½Ç¶ÈµÄ²»Í¬±ä»¯£¬Ë¿½íÀïµÄÂåË¼ÂåÁÖÉÁË¸×Å²»Í¬µÄ¹âÃ¢¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Í»È»Ã÷°×ÁËÊ²Ã´£¬ËûµÄÄ¿¹âÔÚË¿½íÉÏËÑÑ°×Å£¬¹ûÈ»£¬ÔÚË¿½íµÄÓÒÏÂ½Ç£¬ËûÕÒµ½ÁËÈý¸ö¼«Ð¡µÄ¡¢ÉÁÉÁ·¢ÁÁµÄ×ÖÄ¸£¬ÊÇÓÃ¾«ÁéµÄÎÄ×ÖÐ´µÄ£¬ÒâË¼ÊÇA&A¡£ÄÇÊÇ°¢¶ûÎÄºÍ°¢À­¹±µÄÃû×ÖµÄµÚÒ»¸ö×ÖÄ¸¡£ÊÇµÄ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ïë×Å£¬µÈ»á°¢À­¹±ÐÑ¹ýÀ´£¬Ó¦¸Ã°ÑË¿½í»¹¸øËû¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹°ÑË¿½í·Å»Ø»³Àï£¬¿´ÁË°¢À­¹±Ò»ÑÛ£¬°¢À­¹±Ë¯µÃºÜ³Á£¬ËÆºõ»¹ÔÚàæÓï¡£  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¿´×Å°¢À­¹±ºÁÎÞÕÚÀ¹µÄÉíÌå£¬Í»È»Ïëµ½£ººÃ»ú»á£¡£¡Ëû²»ÊÇÒ»Ö±ÏëÖªµÀ°¢À­¹±ÉíÉÏÕæÕýµÄÎ¶µÀÂð£¿ÕâÏÂËûÉíÉÏÃ»ÓÐÒÂ·þÒ²Ã»ÓÐ²ÝÒ©£¬ÄÇ¾ÍÊ²Ã´ÕÏ°­ºÍÎóµ¼¶¼Ã»ÓÐÁË¡£ÔÙËµÕâ¸½½üÓÖÃ»ÓÐ±ðÈË£¬ÉñÖªµÀ£¬ÎÒÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ö»ÊÇÏëÎÅÎÅËû¶øÒÑ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ïë×Å£¬ÓÚÊÇµÍÏÂÁËÍ·£¬È¥ÎÅ°¢À­¹±µÄ¼ç°ò¡£  
  
Ê²Ã´--¾ÍÖ»ÊÇÆ¤·ôºÍÑªÈâµÄÎ¶µÀ£¿À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÐµãÊ§Íû£¬×ªÄîÓÖÒ»Ïë£¬µ±È»£¬ËûÊÇÈËÂï¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÕýÏë×Å£¬²»·À×Ô¼º³¤·¢»¬Âäµ½°¢À­¹±µÄ¼çÉÏ£¬°¢À­¹±Ë¯ÃÎÖÐ¾õµÃ¼çÍ·ÓÐÐ©Ñ÷Ñ÷£¬ÉìÊÖ×¥ÁË¹ýÈ¥£¬»£µÃÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¼±Ã¦Ì§ÆðÍ·À´¡£Å¶£¬ËûÃ»ÓÐÐÑ°É£¬µÈ»á¶ùµÃ×¢ÒâÐ©¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»ËÀÐÄ£¬ËûÐ¡ÐÄÒíÒíµØ¿´×Å°¢À­¹±£¬Ñ°ÕÒÁíÒ»¸öÏÂÊÖµÄµØ·½¡£ÕâÊ±£¬°¢À­¹±¿ªÊ¼Ä£Ä£ºýºýµØËµÆðÃÎ»°À´¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Å¬Á¦µØ±çÈÏ×Å£¬Ö»Ìýµ½"°¢¶ûÎÄ¡­¡­²»²»¡­¡­½äÖ¸¡­¡­²»¡­¡­²»¡­¡­"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ïë£¬Õâ¿ÉÊÇÒ»¸öºÃ»ú»á£¬ËûÔÚ×öÃÎ¾ÍÒâÎ¶×ÅËû»¹Ã»ÓÐÐÑ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÄ¿¹âÔÚ°¢À­¹±µÄÉíÉÏÓÎÒÆ£¬Ëû¿´×Å°¢À­¹±ÐØÌÅ£¬ÐÄÏëÕâÀïÒ²Ðí²»Ò»Ñù°É¡­¡­²»¹ÜÈýÆß¶þÊ®Ò»£¬ÕâÒ»´ÎÒ»¶¨ÒªÅªÇå³þ¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÚÊÇÊÖÍì×ÅÍ··¢£¬Ð¡ÐÄµØµÍÏÂÍ·È¥£¬´Õ½üÁË°¢À­¹±µÄÐØÌÅ¡£àÅ--Ã»ÎÅµ½--ÔÙ½üÒ»Ð©£¬àÅ»¹ÊÇ²»ÐÐ£¬ÔÙ½üÒ»Ð©£¬ÕâÊ±£¬°¢À­¹±¿ªÊ¼²»×¡µØÒ¡Í·£¬ËûµÄàæÓïÒ²¼±´ÙÆðÀ´¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ã»¹ÜÕâÐ©--ÔÙ½üÒ»Ð©--"°¡--°¡Ìç£¡£¡"°¢À­¹±µÄÐØÃ«ÈÃÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾õµÃ±Ç¿×Ñ÷Ñ÷£¬²»½û´òÁË¸öÅçÌç£¡¶ø°¢À­¹±Õâ¸öÊ±ºòÒ²ÔÚÃÎÖÐ¾ªÐÑ£¬¾¶Ö±ÆðÉí×Ó×øÆðÀ´¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏÅµÃÏóÒ»¸ö×ö´íÁËÊÂ±»·¢ÏÖµÄº¢×Ó£¬¾ªÒÉ²»¶¨µØ¿´×Å°¢À­¹±¡£  
  
¶ø°¢À­¹±ºÃÏóÃ»ÓÐ¸Ð¾õµ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ´æÔÚ£¬ËûÁ½ÑÛ·¢Ö±£¬´­×ÅÆø£¬ÈÔÔÚÅ¬Á¦µØ»ØÒäÃÎÖÐ¼ûµ½µÄÊÂÇé£º  
  
ËûÏÈÊÇÃÎµ½°¢¶ûÎÄÏòËû×ßÀ´£¬ËûÃÇÈÈÇéµØÓµ±§£¬Î´ÁËÔõÃ´°¢¶ûÎÄ±ä³ÉÁËÁíÒ»¸öÈË£¿£¿ËûÃÍµØÍÆ¿ªÁËÄÇ¸öÈË£¬µ«Ëû¿´µ½µÄÊÇ±»ËûÍÆ¿ªµÄ°¢¶ûÎÄ£¬Ò»Á³µÄÂñÔ¹¡£ËûÏëÔÙ´ÎÓµ±§°¢¶ûÎÄ£¬µ«°¢¶ûÎÄÏûÊ§ÁË£¬»Ã×÷ÁËËûµÄ×æÏÈÒÁÎ÷¶ûµÂ£¬ÒÁÎ÷¶ûµÂÒ»Á³ÍþÑÏµÄÕ¾ÔÚËûµÄ¸úÇ°£¬ÏòËû»º»ºµØÌ¯¿ªÁËÊÖÕÆ-- Ò»Ö»½ð²Ó²ÓµÄ½äÖ¸Ù²È»ÔÚËûµÄÕÆÐÄ£¬ÕýÊÇÄ§½äÖ®Íõ£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡Ëû²»ÓÉ×ÔÖ÷µØÄÃÆðÁËÄ§½ä£¬´÷ÔÚÁË×Ô¼ºµÄÖ¸Í·ÉÏ£¬¾ÍÔÚËû´÷ÉÏ½äÖ¸µÄÒ»É²ÄÇ£¬ËÆºõÑÛÇ°µÄÓ°ÏóÈ«¶¼Ìì·­µØ¸²ÆðÀ´£¡£¡Ëû×Ô¼º¾õµÃ×Ô¼ºÏó¿ìËÙµØ·ÉÏòÒ»¸öÃ»ÓÐ¾¡Í·µÄ¡¢¹âÂ½¹ÖÀëµÄÇ°·½£¬ËûµÄÄÔ´üÎËÎËÖ±Ïì£¬¶ú±ß²»Í£µØ»Øµ´Ò»¸öµÍ³Á»ëºñµÄÉùÒô£¬ÔÚÄî×Å×î¶ñ¶¾µÄÖäÓï£¬ÔÚÖäÂîÕâ¸öÊÀ½ç¡¢ÔÚ»¶Ó­Ëû¡¢ºô»½Ëû£¬Í¬Ê±ÓÐÐÜÐÜµÄÁÒ»ðÔÚ³ã¿¾×ÅËû£¬ËûÕû¸öÈËÏó±»ËºÁÑÁËÒ»Ñù¡£¾ÍÔÚËû¾õµÃ×Ô¼ºµÄÁé»êÒª±»°þÀë×Ô¼ºµÄÉíÌåµÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûÔÚÃÎÖÐ¾ªÐÑÁË¡£  
  
Ìì£¡£¡£¡¼¸ºõÓÖÊÇÒ»Ä£Ò»ÑùµÄÃÎ£¡£¡Ò»ÑùµØÃÎ¼ûÁË°¢¶ûÎÄ£¡ÔÙÈ»ºóÓÖÊÇÃÎ¼ûËÀÓÚÄ§½äµÄÏÈ×æÒÁÎ÷¶ûµÂ£¬°Ñ½äÖ¸½»¸øÁËËû¡£ÔÚÃÎÖÐ£¬°¢À­¹±¾ÓÈ»ºÜÏëµÃµ½ÄÇ¸ö½äÖ¸£¬¶øÇÒÃ¿´Î¶¼ÊÇÔÚ´÷ÉÏÄ§½ä¿ìÒªÍ´¿àµÃËÀÈ¥µÄÊ±ºòÐÑÀ´£¡£¡£¡ÕâÌ«¿ÉÅÂÁË£¡ÎªÊ²Ã´×ÜÊÇÕâÑù£¿£¿£¡£¡£¡ËäÈ»ÔÚÇåÐÑµÄÊ±ºò£¬°¢À­¹±²»Ö¹Ç§°Ù±éµØÌáÐÑ×Ô¼º£¬²»Òª±»ÄÇ¸ö½äÖ¸ÓÕ»ó£¬ËäÈ»Ã¿Ò»´Î¶¼ÖªµÀÔÚÃÎÖÐ´÷ÉÏÄ§½äºóµÄÍ´¿à£¬µ«Ã¿Ò»´ÎÔÚÃÎÖÐ£¬Ëû¶¼ÊÇÏëÒ²²»Ïë¾Í°Ñ½äÖ¸´÷ÔÚÁËÊÖÉÏ£¬ºÃÏó¸ú±¾¾Í²»´æÔÚÓÕ»ó²»ÓÕ»óµÄÎÊÌâ¡£  
  
--ÏÖÊµÖÐ£¬ÊÇÓÐµÀµÂºÍÒâÖ¾Á¦¿ÉÒÔÔ¼Êø×¡×Ô¼º£¬µ«ÔÚÃÎÀïÃæ£¬×îÕæÊµµÄ±¾Òâ¾ÍºÁÎÞÑÚÊÎµØÌåÏÖÁË³öÀ´¡£¶ø×ÔÂÉÓÖÊÇÒ»¼þ¶àÃ´Í´¿àµÄÊÂÇé£¬ÄãÒ²ÐíÓÀÔ¶ÖªµÀÊ²Ã´ÊÇ¶ÔÓë´í£¬È´Î´±ØÄÜÈ¥ÍÆ»¤ÄãËùÖªµÀµÄÕâ¶ÔÓë´íÄÄÅÂÖ»ÊÇÒ»Ê±¡£  
  
ÕâÊÇºÜ¿ÉÅÂµÄÊÂÇé--ËûÓÖÒ»´ÎÌáÐÑ×Ô¼º£¬ÄãÔÚÃÎÀïÓÖ±»Ä§½ä»òÊÇ×Ô¼º´ò°ÜÁË¡£ºÃÔÚÕâÊÇÔÚÃÎÖÐ£¬ÈôÊÇÔÚÏÖÊµÀï£¬ÄãÒ»¶¨Òª¿ËÖÆ×¡×Ô¼º¡¢²»ÒªÔÙ±»Ä§½äÓÕ»ó¡£  
  
Ä§½äÒ»Ìì²»Ïû³ý£¬ËûµÄÃÎ÷Ê¾ÍÒ»Ìì²»»áÏûÊ§¡£ÄÇÃ´£¬Ä§½ä£¬»¹ÓÐÐ¯´øÄ§½äµÄ·ð¶à£¬ÏÖÔÚÔõÃ´ÑùÁË£¿Ä§½äÏÖÔÚ»¹ÔÚ·ð¶àÊÖÉÏÂð£¿²»ÖªµÀ¡£µ«ÎÞÂÛÈçºÎÒ»¶¨µÃÏú»ÙËü£¡  
  
Ïëµ½Õâ£¬°¢À­¹±ºÝºÝµØÏòµØÏÂÔÒÁËÒ»È­¡£  
  
µ±ËûÌ§ÆðÍ·À´µÄÊ±ºò£¬Ëû·¢ÏÖÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÕýÒÉ»óµØ¿´×ÅËû¡£ 


	6. Chapter6

µÚÁùÕÂ  
  
  
"ÄãÃ»ÊÂ°É£¬°¢À­¹±£¿"  
°¢À­¹±¼±Ã¦Ð¦Ð¦£º"Ã»Ê²Ã´¡£"È»ºóÕ¾ÁËÆðÀ´£¬¿ªÊ¼ÊÕÊ°¶«Î÷£¬´©ÒÂ·þ¡£  
  
µ±Ëû´©ºÃÒÂ·þÊ±£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹°ÑËûµÄÎ§½íµÝ»¹¸øËû£º"Ð»Ð»Äã£¬°¢À­¹±¡£"  
°¢À­¹±¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ð¦Ð¦£¬ÊÕºÃÎ§½í¡£  
"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬×øºÃ£¬¸Ã¸øÄã»»Ò©ÁË¡£"  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹»Ö¸´µÄÇé¿ö±È°¢À­¹±Ô¤ÏëµÄÒªºÃ¡£×òÌì»¹ßÚÑÀßÖ×ìµÄÉË¿Ú£¬½ñÌìÒÑ¾­ºÏÁËÆðÀ´£¬µ¶ºÛ´¦ÊÇ·ÛÉ«µÄÄÛÈâ¡£Ö»ÒªÄÇÀï½áðè£¬ÐÂÆ¤³¤ºÃ£¬¾ÍÃ»ÊÂÁË¡£Èç¹ûÃ¿¸ö²¡ÈË¶¼ÄÜ»Ö¸´µÃÄÇÃ´¿ì£¬ÄÇÃ´ÈÃÈËÊ¡ÐÄ¾ÍºÃÁË¡£--²»²»£¬Ò»µã¶¼²»Ê¡ÐÄ£¬ËûÌ«µ÷Æ¤¡¢Ì«ºÃ¶¯£¬µÃÄÃ³öÊ®¶þ·ÖµÄ¾«ÉñÀ´Ìá·ÀËû·ËÒÄËùË¼µÄÐ¡ÄÔ¹Ï¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÍÈÉÏµÄ×îºóÒ»µÀ±Á´øÔúºÃ£¬È»ºóÕ¾ÆðÁËÉí×Ó£¬ÅÄÁËÅÄÊÖ£¬"ºÃÁË£¬ÎÒÃÇ¿ÉÒÔ¼ÌÐøÉÏÂ·ÁË¡£"È»ºóËûÀ­×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Õ¾ÆðÀ´¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÒÔÎª°¢À­¹±½ÓÏÂÀ´»á±§ÆðËû£¬µ«ÊÇÃ»ÓÐ¡£°¢À­¹±¾¶×Ô×ªÉíÏòÇ°×ßÁË¡£  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÐµã·¢´ô¡£ËûÍ»È»¾õµÃËûºÜÏ²»¶Õâ¸öÈËÀà±§×ÅËûµÄ¸Ð¾õ£¬ÎÂÅ¯¡¢ÎÂÈá£¬ºÜÊæ·þ¶øÇÒÓÐ°²È«¸Ð£¬¿ÉÒÔÈÃËûÍêÈ«µØ·ÅËÉ£¬Ëû¿ÉÒÔ¸ú±¾²»ÓÃÈ¥ÏëÊ²Ã´Î£ÏÕ²»Î£ÏÕµÄ£¬»¹¿ÉÒÔÍµÀÁ¡£--ÕâÈÃÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏëÆð×Ô¼ºÐ¡Ê±ºò±»¸¸Ä¸±§ÔÚ»³ÀïµÄ¸Ð¾õ--×Ô´Ó³¤´óÒÔºó£¬¾ÍÃ»ÓÐÏíÊÜ¹ýÕâÖÖ´ýÓöÁË¡£°¦°¦£¬ÕæÓÐµã»³Äî¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±·¢¾õÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ã»ÓÐ¸úÉÏÀ´£¬×ª¹ýÉí£¬¿´¼ûÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ã¶ÔÚÄÇ¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±Ð¦µÀ£º"ÔõÃ´£¬Äã²»ÊÇÔçÅÎ×ÅÕâÒ»ÌìÂð£¿"Ëæ¼´°¢À­¹±Î¢²àÁËÉí×Ó£¬ÓÒÊÖÔÚÐØÇ°»®ÁË¸öÈ¦£¬äìÈ÷µØÏòÇ°·½×öÁË¸ö"Çë--"µÄ×ËÊÆ¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¹þ¹þµØÐ¦ÁË£¬Çá¿ìµØ¸úÁËÉÏÀ´¡£  
  
  
×îºóÒ»ÌìµÄÂÃ³Ì²»½ô²»Âý¡£ËûÃÇÖÕÓÚÀ´µ½¸ß´ó¼áÊµµÄ°£ÃôçÑ¶û¸ßµØµÄ³Ç±¤¡£³Ç±¤¸ß´ó¼áÊµ£¬ÔøÔÚ¹ýÈ¥µÄ°ÙÄêÀïµÖµ²×¡ÁËµÐÈËÎÞÊý´ÎµÄ½ø¹¥¡£ÏÖÔÚ³ÇÄÚÎï×Ê³äÅæ¡¢¾ü¶ÓÑÏ¸ñ¡¢ÓÐÐò£»¾ÓÃñ¸»×ã¡¢×ÔÐÅ¡£ÔÚÕâÖÖ¶¯ÂÒµÄÄê´ú£¬ÕâÊµÔÚÊÇÒ»¸öºÜÄÑµÄµØ·½¡£×ãÒÔÏÔÊ¾Õâ¶°³Ç±¤ÏÖÓÐµÄ¹ÜÀíÕßºÍÊØ»¤ÕßÊÇÒ»¸öºÜÓÐ²Å¸ÉµÄÈË¡£¶øÕâÈË²»¹ýÖ»ÊÇÉãÕþÍõÊÀ×Ó·¨À­Ã×¶ûµÄ²¿ÏÂ¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¸úÔÚ°¢À­¹±Éíºó×ó¿´ÓÒ¿´µØ×ß¹ýÁËµõÇÅ--µõÇÅÏÂ±ß¾ÍÊÇ»¤³ÇºÓ£¬µõÇÅ°×ÌìÊÇ·ÅÏÂÀ´µÄ£¬µ½ÁËÍíÉÏ¾ÍÀ­Æð»ØÈ¥--½øÁË³Ç±¤£¬°¢À­¹±´ø×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾¶Ö±È¥ÕÒ·¨À­Ã×¶û¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±µÄ²½·¥»¢»¢·çÉù£¬ÍþÑÏ¶ø×¯ÖØ¡£¸úÔÚËûºóÃæµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔòºÜÇá¿ì£¬¾ÍºÃÏóÈËÃ»ÓÐÖØÁ¿ËÆµÄ¡£Ò»Â·ÉÏ£¬ºÜ¶àÈË¶¼ÓÃ×ÅÆæÒìµÄÑÛ¹â¿´×Å×ßÔÚ°¢À­¹±ÉíºóµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬¾ªÒìÓÚËû¿¡ÃÀµÄÉíÐÎºÍÆæÌØµÄÒÂ×Å´ò°ç¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Á³ÅÔµÄÄÇ¶ÔÐ¡¼â¶ú¶ä£¬¸æËßÄÇÐ©×¢Ä¿ÕßÃÇ£¬ËûºÍËûÃÇ²»ÊÇÍ¬Ò»×åÀà£¬ËûµÄ¹­¼ý¡¢Ñüµ¶»¹ÓÐÒ»Ë«ÃÀÀöÈ´ÓÖ¾¯ÌèµÄÑÛ¾¦»¹¸æËßËûÃÇ£¬Ëû²»µ«³ÖÓÐÎäÆ÷£¬¶øÇÒ¿ÉÄÜÊÇÎ£ÏÕµÄ¡£µ«¼´±ãÊÇÕâÑù£¬ÈËÃÇÈ´·¢ÏÖ×Ô¼º»¹ÊÇ²»ÓÉ×ÔÖ÷µØ¶ÔÕâ¸öÒì×åµÄÄ°ÉúÈË¹ØÐÄÆðÀ´¡¢Ï£ÄÜ¹»½Ó½üËû¡¢ÁË½âËû¡£  
  
ÆäÊµ£¬Õâ¸öµØ·½µÄÈË²¢²»ÊÇÕâÒ»´Î²ÅµÚÒ»´Î¼ûµ½¾«Áé¡£Èç¹ûËûÃÇÓÐÊ±¼äÈ¥·­¿ªÍ¼Êé¹ÝÀï±£²Ø×ÅµÄÒ»±¾·Ç³£¹ÅÀÏµÄÊ·Êé¡¢Ì½ÏÕ¼Ç£¬ËûÃÇ¾Í»á¿´µ½£¬ÔÚÊéµÄµÚÒ»Ò³£¬Ò»ÕÅÑòÆ¤Ö½ÉÏ£¬¾Í»­×ÅºÍÑÛÇ°¼ûµ½µÄÕâ¸öÄ°ÉúÒì×åÈËºÜÏàËÆµÄÒ»¸öÈËÎï£¬Ò²ÊÇºÜÓ¢¿¡µÄÍâ±í£¬ÓÐÈçÆÙ²¼°ãÐãÃÀ¡¢Æ®ÒÝµÄÍ··¢£¬Ò»Ë«´ó´óµÄÑÛ¾¦£¬Ò»¶Ô¼â¼âµÄ¶ú¶ä£¬ÉíÉÏ´©×ÅºÖÂÌÏà¼äµÄ·þÊÎ£¬±³ÉÏ±³×ÅÍäÍäµÄ³¤¹­ºÍ×°×Å¼ýµÄ¼ýÍ²¡£ÄÇÊÇËûÃÇºÜÔçÒÔÇ°µÄ×æÏÈËù»æ¡£µ«ÏÖÔÚ¼ûµ½µÄÕâÒ»¸öÔ¶±È»­ÉÏ»­µÄÒªÃÀµÃ¶à¡£Èç¹ûÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÐÐÒ¿´µ½ÕâÒ»Ò³£¬ËûÒ»¶¨»á¾ªºôÆðÀ´£º"Hey!!!!!ÄÇ²»ÊÇÎÒµÄ±íÐÖÇÐ¶û¼ªÂð£¿ÄãÃÇÊÇÔõÃ´¼ûµ½ËûµÄ¡­¡­"£¨ÏÖÔÚ¿´À´À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»Ïó»áÓÐÌ«½üµÄÇ×ÆÝµÄ°¡£¬´ó¼ÒÖªµÀ¾ÍÐÐÁË ^0^£©  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÚÒ»´Î¼ûµ½·¨À­Ã×¶ûµÄÊ±ºòºÜ¾ªÑÈ£¬ÒòÎªËûÕæÊÇÏó¼«ÁË²©ÂÞÃ×£¬¶ø·¨À­Ã×¶û¸üÎªÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¿¡ÃÀµÄÍâÐÎºÍ´¿½àÉñÊ¥µÄÆøÖÊ¶ø¾ªÆæ¡£µ±Ê±À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ö»ÊÇ¾²¾²µØÕ¾ÔÚ°¢À­¹±µÄÉí±ß£¬È´ÎÞ·¨½ÐÈË²»°ÑÄ¿¹â·ÅÔÚËûµÄÉíÉÏ¡£·¨À­Ã×¶û¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ºÜÓÐºÃ¸Ð£¬µ«À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÄÇÖÖÌ«Ê¥½àµÄÆøÖÊÓÖÔÚËûÃÇÖ®¼ä²úÉúÁË¾àÀë£¬ÈÃÈË²»¸ÒÉõÖÁÊÇ²»ÈÌÃ°È»½Ó½ü¡£²»¹ý·¨À­Ã×¶ûÓÐ¸üÖØÒªµÄÊÂÇéÒªºÍ°¢À­¹±ÉÌÌ¸£¬Ö»ÄÜÑ¹ÏÂÉîÉîµÄºÃÆæÐÄ£¬ÒÔºóÔÙÈ¥ÁË½âÕâÎ»ÆæÌØµÄ¾«ÁéÁË¡£·¨À­Ã×¶û×¢Òâµ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÉíÉÏÓÐÉË£¬±ãÈÃÊÖÏÂÏÈ´øÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µ½Ò»¸öÊæÊÊµÄµØ·½È¥ÐÝÏ¢£¬¶øÇÒ»¹×¨ÃÅ°²ÅÅÁËÒ»¸ö½ÐË¹Ì¹µÄÇ×ÐÅÎÀÊ¿È¥ÕÕ¹ËËû¡£ÆäÊµÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¸ú±¾¾ÍÓÃ²»×Å±ðÈËÌ«²ÙÐÄ£¬µ«ÊÇËûÄÇÖÖÌìÉú¾ÍÈÃÈËºÜ°®Á¯µÄÑù×ÓÈÃÕâÎ»³Ç±¤ÊØ¾üµÄÊ×Áì·¨À­Ã×¶ûÏÂÒâÊ¶µØÏÂÁËÄÇµÀÃüÁî¡£¼´±ã²»ÊÇÕâÑù£¬ÏëÏëÒ²²»×ãÎª¹ý¡£Ìý°¢À­¹±µÄ½éÉÜÕâÊÇÒ»Î»À´×ÔºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄ¾«ÁéÍõ×Ó¡£ËäÈ»ÏÖÔÚºÍºÚÉ­·½Ãæ´ò½»µÀ»¹²»¶à£¬µ«ÊÇÖÜµÀÒ»µãµØ½Ó´ýÒ²ÊÇÓ¦¸ÃµÄ¡£  
  
½ÓÏÂÀ´µÄ¼¸Ìì£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»Ö±ÎÞËùÊÂÊÂ¡£°¢À­¹±×ÜÊÇÓÐÃ¦²»ÍêµÄÊÂÇé£¬Ö»ÊÇÔÚ¸øËûÉË¿Ú»»Ò©µÄÊ±ºò²Åµ½ËûÕâÀïÀ´£¬ºÍËû¶ÌÊ±¼äµØ´ýÒ»»á¶ù¡£¶øÄÇ¸ö°²ÅÅÀ´ÕÕ¹ËËûµÄ½ÐË¹Ì¹µÄ¼Ò»ïÓÖÒ»Ììµ½ÍíµØ¸ú×ÅËû£¬ÈÃËû¾õµÃºÜÐÄ·³¡£ÕæÏë°ÑÄÇ¸öÏóÕ³Éí³æ°ã¸ú×ÅµÄÎÀÊ¿ºä×ß£¬¿ÉÊÇµ±À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¿´µ½ÎÀÊ¿ÊÇÈç´ËÐ¡ÐÄÒíÒíµÄ±íÇé£¬ÄÇÃ´µ£ÐÄ»áÈÇËû²»¿ì£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÖ²»ÈÌÐÄ¡£ÕâÕæÊÇÈÃÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾õµÃºÜÀ§ÈÅ¡£  
  
¶øË¹Ì¹×Ô¼ºÒ²ºÜÆæ¹Ö¡£ÎÒÕâÊÇÔõÃ´ÁË£¿ÔÚÕ½³¡Ë­²»ÖªµÀÎÒÌì²»ÅÂµØ²»ÅÂ£¬ÊÇ·¨À­Ã×¶û´óÈËÊÖÏÂ³öÁËÃûµÄÓÂÊ¿¡£¿ÉÊÇÒ»µ½ÁËÕâ¸ö³¤×Å¼â¶ú¶äµÄÈË¸úÇ°£¨¾ÝËµÊÇÀ´×ÔÒ£Ô¶µÄ±±·½ºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄ¾«Áé£¬¶øÇÒ»¹ÊÇÒ»Î»Íõ×Ó£©£¬¾Í²»ÓÉµÃÊ²Ã´ÊÂ¶¼Ð¡ÐÄÆðÀ´¡£Õâ¸ö¾«ÁéÒ»°ãÃæÎÞ±íÇé£¬µ«Ëû²»Ê±Ã¼Í·²»Õ¹--ËûÄÇ¸öÑù×ÓÕæÈÃÈË¿´×Å¾¾ÐÄ£¡£¡£¡ÎÒ¿ÉÊÇ´ÓÀ´Ã»ÓÐ¸Ð¾õµ½Èç´ËµØ·¢³î¹ý--ËûÎªÊ²Ã´·¢³î£¿ÔõÑù²ÅÄÜÈÃËû¸ßÐËÆðÀ´£¿--²»¹ýÎÒÎªÊ²Ã´ÒªÎªËûÕâÃ´µ£ÐÄÄØ£¿ÕæÊÇ¹ÖÊÂ--µ±È»£¬ËûÒ²ÓÐÐ¦µÄÊ±ºò£¡Ìì£¡£¡ËûµÄÐ¦ÈÝÕæÊÇ²ÓÀÃ£¡£¡£¡ÄÇÊÇÃ¿Ììµ±ÄÇÎ»°¢À­¹±ÏÈÉúÈ¥¿´Ëû¸øËûÖÎÉËµÄÊ±ºò£¬Ëû²Å»áÂ¶³öÕâÑùµÄÐ¦ÈÝ¡£Ô¸ÄÜÓÀÔ¶¿´µ½ËûÄÇÃÀÀöµÄÐ¦ÈÝ¡£µ«ÄÇÎ»ÆøÖÊ·Ç·²µÄ°¢À­¹±ÉÙÒ¯Ò»×ß£¬Ëû¾Í»Ø¸´ÁËÃæÎÞ±íÇéµÄÑù×Ó¡£--°¦£¬ÎÒ¿ÉÊÇ´ÓÀ´Ã»Îª±ðÈËÄÇÃ´²ÙÐÄ¹ý¡£´«ËµÖÐµÄ¾«Áé¹ûÈ»²»Ì«ºÃ½Ó½üµÄÑù×Ó¡£µ«ÊÇ·¨À­Ã×¶û´óÈË¶ÔËûºÜÓÐºÃ¸Ð£¬ÎÒÒ²²»Ô¸ÒâÈÃ·¨À­Ã×¶û´óÈËµÄ¿ÍÈË¸Ðµ½²»¿ì¡£°¦·¨À­Ã×¶û´óÈË£¬Äã¿É°ÑË¹Ì¹ÀÛ»µÁË¡£  
  
°ÑÎÝ×ÓµÄ´óÃÅ¹Ø½ô£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×øÔÚ´°Ì¨ÉÏ£¬Ò»Ö»ÊÖ´îÔÚÍäÆðµÄÏ¥¸ÇÉÏ¡£  
  
À´ÁËÓÐ¼¸ÌìÁË£¿ºÃÏó²ÅÈýÌì°É¡£°¢À­¹±Ò»Ö±ÔÚÃ¦¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Á½ÌìÇ°ÔÚÄÇ¸öÈÃËû¿ÞÐ¦²»µÃµÄ±£Ä·¼æ±£æô¼æ¼àÊÓÈËµÄ¸úËæÏÂ--°¡Õæ²»¸Ã°ÑËûËµµÃÈç´Ë¶ñ¶¾£¬µ«ËûÈ·Êµ¸ø×Ô¼ºÕâÖÖ¸Ð¾õ--ÒÑ¾­°Ñ³Ç±¤¹äÁË¸ö±é¡£ÈÃËû¸Ðµ½¾ªÆæµÄÊÇ£¬Õû¸ö³Ç±¤µÄ·ÀÎÀµÄ²¼ÖÃÊÇÈç´ËµØºÏÀí£¬ÒÔÖÁÒÔËûµÄÕ½¶·¾­Ñé¶¼Ïë²»³ö¸üºÃµÄ½¨ÒéÁË¡£¿ÉÄÜ³ýÁËÒ»ÆðÍ¶ÈëÕ½¶·£¬Õâ¸ö³Ç±¤Ä¿Ç°²¢²»Ì«ÐèÒªËû¡£½ñÌìÓÖ×öÊ²Ã´ÄØ£¿  
  
·ÅÑÛÍûÈ¥£¬Ô¶´¦ÑÓÃàµÄÉ½Âö£¬ÄÇÊÇËûÏëÌ½Ë÷µÄµØ·½¡¢ÃÀÀö¾¦ÀÊµÄÌì¿Õ£¬ÄÇÊÇËûÏë·ÉÏèµÄµØ·½--Èç¹ûÄÜ¹»¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÄýÊÓ×ÅÔ¶·½µÄÌì¿Õ¡£Õâ¾ÍÕâÃ´´ô×øÁË¼¸ºõÒ»ÕûÌì£¬Á¬Ë¹Ì¹Á½´ÎËÍ·¹½øÀ´¶¼Ã»ÓÐ´îÀí¡£  
  
Ò»ÌìÓÖ¿ì¹ýÈ¥ÁË¡£  
  
ÔÚÔ¶´¦µÄÏ¦ÑôÒ²½«ÒªÂýÂý³ÁÂäµ½ÌìµÄÄÇÒ»±ßµÄÊ±ºò£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Í»È»¾õµÃ·¢ÏÖÁËÊ²Ã´£¬½¥½¥µØËûµÄÑÛ¾¦ÃÐ³ÉÁËÒ»ÌõÏß¡£  
  
Í»È»ËûÁ³ÉÏÂ¶³öÁË¾ªÏ²µÄ±íÇé£¬Ò»ÊÖ×¥×¡ÁË´°èù£¬Éí×ÓÎ¢Î¢ÏòÍâÌ½--Ëû¿´¼û£¬Ô¶´¦µÄÌì¿ÕÖÐ£¬ÓÐÒ»¸öÏ¸Ð¡µÄºÚµã£¬ÕýÒÔ¾ªÈËµÄËÙ¶ÈÏòÕâ±ßÒÆ¶¯¡£ÔÙÒ»´ÎÈ·ÈÏÁËÖ®ºó£¬ËûÏòÄÇ¸öºÚµãÓÃÁ¦»ÓÁË»ÓÊÖ£¬µ«Ò²Ðí¾àÀëÌ«Ô¶£¬¶Ô·½ºÃÏó²¢Ã»ÓÐ·´Ó³¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÌøÏÂ´°£¬ÃÍµØ³åÏòÃÅÍâ¡£  
  
ÃÅÍ»È»µØ´ò¿ª£¬°ÑË¹Ì¹ÏÅÁËÒ»Ìø¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÒÑ¾­Ò»ÁïÐ¡ÅÜÔ¶Ô¶µØÈ¥ÁË¡£Ë¹Ì¹ã¶ÁËÒ»ã¶£¬"àË£¡ÄãÈ¥ÄÄ£¿"¼±Ã¦¸úÉÏÈ¥¡£  
  
--"¶Ô²»Æð£¬ÓÐÃ»ÓÐ¼ûÒ»¸ö¶ú¶ä¼â¼âµÄÈË´ÓÕâÀïÅÜ¹ý£¿"  
"Å¶Ëû×ßÁËÄÇµÀÃÅ¡£"  
"Ð»Ð»¡£"  
--"ÓÐÃ»ÓÐ¼ûµ½Ò»¸ö¶ú¶ä¼â¼âµÄÈË¾­¹ý£¿"  
"ÄÇ¸ö·½Ïò"  
"Ð»Ð»¡£"  
¡­¡­µÈË¹Ì¹Æø´­ÓõÓõµØÔÚ³ÇÇ½¶¥ÉÏÕÒµ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûÕýÔÚÄÇÀïÏòÔ¶·½µÄÌì¿Õ»ÓÎè×ÅÊÖ±Û¡£  
Ë¹Ì¹¿´ÁË¿´Ìì¿Õ£¬¿ÉÊÇ³ýÁËÌìÄÇ±ßµÄÍíÏ¼£¬Ê²Ã´¶¼Ã»ÓÐ¡£  
Ëû·¢ÏÖÕâ¸ö¾«ÁéÓÖÐ¦ÁË¡£µ½µ×ÊÇÊ²Ã´ÊÂÄÜÈÃËûÄÇÃ´¸ßÐËÄØ£¿  
  
¸ß¸ßµÄÌì¿ÕÉÏ£¬Ó¥Íõ¸ñÍþºÕÍÕ×Å¼ªÄ·ÀûÇáËÉµØ»¬Ïè¡£½ñÌìµÄÌìÆøºÜºÃ£¬ÓÖÊÇË³·ç£¬¸ñÍþºÕÖ»ÉÈÒ»´Î³á°ò£¬¾Í¿ÉÒÔ»¬ºÜ³¤µÄÒ»¶ÎÊ±¼ä¡£ÔÙ·ÉÒ»Õó×Ó£¬Ëû¾Í¿ÉÒÔ°Ñ¼ªÄ·ÀûËÍµ½°£ÃôçÑ¶û³Ç±¤ÁË¡£Í»È»£¬Ëû»»ÁË¸ö×ËÊÆ£¬Á¬Á¬ÉÈÁË¼¸ÏÂ³á°ò£¬Éí×Ó»¹ÓÐÒâµØ×óÓÒÒ¡»ÎÁËÒ»ÏÂ¡£  
¼ªÄ·ÀûÃ»ÁôÉñ£¬²îµã×ø²»ÎÈ¡£  
  
"heyhey£¬ÕâÒ»µãÒ²²»ÏóÄã"£¬¼ªÄ·ÀûËµµÀ£¬"ÄãºÜ¾ÃÃ»ÓÐÕâÃ´·É¹ýÁË°É£¿"  
"ÄÄµÄ»°£¬ÎÒÔÚºÍÄãÄÇ¸öÐ¡Ô©¼Ò´òÕÐºôÄØ¡£"  
"Ê²Ã´Ð¡Ô©¼Ò£¿ÄÄ¸öÐ¡Ô©¼Ò£¿"  
"¾ÍÊÇÄÇ¸ö¾«ÁéÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ñ½£¬Ò»Â·ÉÏÄã·¢ÁË¶àÉÙÀÍÉ§ÁË£¬Ã»Ëµ¹ýËûÒ»¾äºÃ»°¡£"  
"ÎÒÔÚËµËûµÄ»µ»°£¿£¿ÎÒ¼ªÄ·Àû¿É²»ÊÇÕâÖÖÈË¡£ÎÒÖ»ÊÇÏëËµ£¬ÔÚÄÇÐ©Çé¿öÏÂ£¬ÎÒÃÇ°«ÈË¿É²»ÏóËûÄÇÃ´×öÉµÊÂ¡£Ëû»¹ÊÇÎÒ¼ªÄ·ÀûÓö¼ûµÄÒ»¸ö×î×îÄÑ²øµÄ¾«Áé¡£µ«ÊÇ--"  
¼ªÄ·Àû±¾À´ÏëËµ"µ«ÊÇËûºÜÓÐÈ¤"£¬¿ÉÊÇËû±»¸ñÍþºÕÇÀ¶ÏÁË--  
"Èç¹ûÄãÕæµÄ²»Ïë¼ûËûµÄ»°£¬²»ÈçÎÒÃÇÖ±½Ó·ÉÈ¥ÌúÉ½ºÃÁË¡£"  
"ÄÇÔõÃ´ÐÐ£¿"¼ªÄ·ÀûÓÐµã¼±£¬×ªÄîÒ»ÏëÃ÷°×ÊÇÓ¥Íõ¶ºËû£¬±ãÓÖÐ¦ÁË£º"ÎÒÃÇ²»ÊÇ»¹ÓÐ¸Ê´ï·òµÄ»°Òª¸æËß°¢À­¹±Âð£¿ÎÒ¾ÍÎ¯Çüµã£¬ÄÑÊÜÒ»ÏÂºÃÁË¡£¶ÔÁË£¬ÄãÔÚÄÄ¿´µ½µÄËû£¿ÎÒÔõÃ´Ê²Ã´¶¼¿´²»µ½£¿"¼ªÄ·ÀûÃÐÆðÁËÑÛ¾¦ÏòÇ°ËÑË÷×Å£¬¿ÉÊÇ£¬ËûÖ»¿´¼ûÔ¶·½°£ÃôçÑ¶ûÄÇÒ»Æ¬Ê÷ÁÖ£¬ÒÀÏ¡±æÈÏ³öÄÄ¸öÉ½Í·Ó¦¸ÃÓÐ¸ö³Ç±¤¡£  
"ËûÔÚ³Ç±¤ÉÏ»ÓÊÖ»¶Ó­Äã£¡£¡ÇÆËûÄÇ¸ö¸ßÐËÑù£¡£¡  
¼ªÄ·Àû´µÆðÁË¿ÚÉÚ£¬×°×÷²»¹ØÐÄ¸ñÍþºÕ¸æËßËûµÄÅóÓÑµÄÏûÏ¢¡£  
  
Ë¹Ì¹Ò²Ë³×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÑÛ¹âÏòÌì¿ÕÍûÈ¥£¬µ«Á¼¾Ã²¢ÎÞÒ»Îï¡£Ëû¿´ÁË¿´À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÓÖ¿´¿´Ìì¿Õ¡£  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÐÄÇéÌØºÃ£¬¿´µ½Ë¹Ì¹ÃÔ»ó²»½âµÄÑù×Ó£¬ÆÆÌì»ÄµÄµÚÒ»´ÎÖ÷¶¯ºÍËûËµ»°£º"ÄÇÊÇÓ¥ÍõÍÕ×ÅÎÒµÄÅóÓÑ¼ªÄ·Àû£¬ËûÃÇÒ»»á¶ù¾ÍÒªµ½ÁË¡£"  
  
Å¶¡£Ë¹Ì¹°µ°µÌ¾µÀ£¬»¹ÒÔÎªÕâ¸ö¾«Áé³ýÁË°¢À­¹±¾ÍÔÙÃ»ÓÐ¿ÉÒÔÈÃËûÂ¶³öÐ¦Á³À´µÄÈË¡£ËûËùËµµÄÕâ¸ö¼ªÄ·Àû¾¿¾¹ÊÇÒ»¸öÊ²Ã´ÑùµÄÈË£¿Ò²ÊÇÏó°¢À­¹±ÕâÑù¸ß´ó½¡×³¡¢ÆøÖÊ²»·²Âð£¿¹þ£¡£¡£¡»á²»»áÊÇÒ»¸öÃÀÀöµÄ¾«ÁéÉÙÅ®£¿£¿£¡£¡²»²»£¬ÌýÃû×Ö¿ÉÒ»µãÒ²²»Ïó¡£  
  
Ë¹Ì¹Ë³×ÅÄÇ¸ö·½ÏòÓÖ¼á³Ö¿´ÁËÒ»Õó£¬Å¶ÖÕÓÚ¿´µ½ÁË£¬ÓÐÒ»¸öÐ¡Ð¡µÄºÚÓ°£¬ÕýÔÚÏòÕâ±ß¹ýÀ´£¬ÂýÂýµØºÚÓ°Ô½À´Ô½´ó£¬¿ÉÒÔ±æÈÏ³öÊÇÖ»¾ÞÓ¥¡£ÔÙ¹ýÁËÒ»»á£¬¿ÉÒÔ¿´Çå¾ÞÓ¥µÄ±³ÉÏÍÕ×ÅÒ»¸öÈË--ÌìÄÄ£¬Ëû¼¸ºõ²»¸ÒÏàÐÅ×Ô¼ºµÄÑÛ¾¦--ÄÇÊÇÒ»¸ö°«ÈË£¡£¡£¡¿ÉÊÇ£¬ÏÖÔÚ¾«ÁéºÍ°«ÈËµÄÔ¹³ðÄÇ¼¸ºõÊÇÃ¿Ò»¸öÐ¡º¢×Ó¶¼ÖªµÀµÄÊÂÇé£¡£¡ÄÑµÀ¾¹ÊÇÕâÑùµÄÒ»¸ö°«ÈËÊÇÕâ¸ö¾«ÁéµÄÅóÓÑ£¿£¿  
  
ÕâÊ±£¬Ó¥±³ÉÏµÄ°«ÈËÒ²ÏòÕâ±ß»ÓÊÖÆðÀ´¡£  
  
ËûÃÇÖÕÓÚÀ´µ½ÁË³Ç±¤µÄÉÏ·½¡£¸ñÍþºÕ½«Éí×ÓÑ¹µÃµÍµÍµØÔÚ³Ç±¤ÉÏÅÌÐýÁËÒ»È¦£¬ÒýµÃ³ÇÉÏµÄÊØ¾ü¶¼¾ªÑÈµØÉì³¤ÁË²±×Ó¸ú×ÅËûÃÇ×ª£¬×îºóËûÃÇÀ´µ½ÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÉí±ß£¬²»µÈÓ¥ÍõÂäµØ£¬¼ªÄ·Àû¾Í´ÓÓ¥±³ÉÏÌøÁËÏÂÀ´£¬ºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹±§ÔÚÁËÒ»Æð¡£ÖÜÎ§µÄÊ¿±øÎÞ²»ºÃÆæµØÅÔ¹Û¡£  
  
¼ªÄ·ÀûºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¹þ¹þ´óÐ¦£¬ÓÑºÃµØ»¥ÏàÅÄ×Å¶Ô·½µÄ±³£¬È»ºó·Ö¿ªÀ´»¥Ïà´òÁ¿×Å¶Ô·½¡£  
  
"ÔõÃ´£¬ÄãÊÜÉËÁË£¿"¼ªÄ·Àû¿´µ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÉíÉÏ°üÔúÓÐÉË¿Ú£¬ºÜµ£ÐÄµØÎÊµÀ¡£  
  
"Ã»ÊÂ£¬¿ìºÃÁË¡£ÔõÃ´Äã»áÀ´Õâ£¿°¢À­¹±ËµÄãÒª»ØÌúÉ½¡£"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÑÛ¾¦ÉÁÉÁÁÁµØ¡£  
  
"Å¶£¬µ«ÊÇ¸Ê´ï·òÓÐÐÅÒªÎÒ×ª½»¸ø°¢À­¹±£¬ËùÒÔ£¬ÎÒÃÇ¾ÍÔÚÕâÍ£ÁËÏÂÀ´¡£"  
  
¸ñÍþºÕÍ»È»²å×ìµÀ£º"Äã°ÑÐÅ½»¸øÕâÎ»¾«Áé£¬ÎÒÃÇ¾Í¿ÉÒÔ³ö·¢ÁË¡£"  
  
¼ªÄ·Àû²»ÂúµØµÀ£º"àË£¡ÄãÄÑµÀ²»È¥ÄÇ±ßµÄÁÖ×ÓºÍÄãµÄÇ×ÆÝ´ò´òÕÐºô£¿ÄãÔÚÂ·ÉÏ¿ÉÊÇËµºÃ¾ÃÃ»¼ûµ½ÄãÄÇ¸öÌÃÐÖÁË£¬ÒªºÃºÃµØºÍËûÁÄÈýÌìÈýÒ¹£¡"  
  
"°¡£¡£¡ÕæÊÇÐ»Ð»ÄãµÄÌáÐÑ£¡£¡ÄÇÃ´ÄãºÍÕâÎ»¾«ÁéÅóÓÑÁÄÈýÌì¾Í¹»ÁËÂð£¿ÄÇ¾ÍÕâÃ´¶¨ÁË£¡£¡ÈýÌìºóÎÒ»áÀ´ÕÒÄãµÄ¡£"Ó¥Íõ´ðµÀ¡£  
¼ªÄ·Àû×ÜÊÇ±»ÇÀ°×£¬ÆøµÃÖ±µÉÑÛ¡£  
  
"ÄÇ×îºÃ£¬ÈýÌìºóÎÒÏëºÍ¼ªÄ·ÀûÒ»¿éÈ¥ÌúÉ½£¬¼ûÊ¶Ò»ÏÂÊ²Ã´½Ð×öµØÏÂµÄ»Ô»Í£¬ÏàÐÅÎÒÃÇµÄÂÃÍ¾Ò»¶¨»á·Ç³£ÓÐÈ¤µÄ"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Çå´àµØ½ÓµÀ¡£  
  
¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÍ»È»°ïÇ»£¬¸ñÍþºÕÓÐµã²ïÒì£¬¾õµÃÕâÁ½¸ö»ï°é¹ûÈ»ÓÐÈ¤£º"Å¶£¬ÄÇÕæÒÅº¶£¬¿É°®µÄ¾«ÁéÍõ×Ó£¬ÎÒ¿É²»ÄÜÍ¬Ê±´øÉÏÁ½¸öÈË£¡£¡"  
  
"µ±ÎÒÕ¾ÔÚ³Ç¶¥°Ñ¼ý´îÉÏ¹­µÄÊ±ºò£¬¿É¾ÍÓÉ²»µÃÄãÁË£¬ÄãÒªÃ´Ë­Ò²´ø²»×ß£¬ÒªÃ´¾Í´ø×ßÎÒÃÇÁ½¸öÈË"--¾«ÁéµÄ¼ýÊõÊÇ·ÉµÃÔÙ¿ìÔÙÁé»îµÄÓ¥¶¼»á·¢âðµÄ--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µ÷Æ¤µØÐ¦Ð¦£¬"Ë­ÒªÊÇËµ×îÐÛ½¡µÄÓ¥Íõ¸ñÍþºÕ²»ÄÜÍ¬Ê±´øÉÏ¼¸¸öÈË£¬ÎÒ¾Í°ÑÕâÈÏÎªÊÇ¶ÔÓ¥ÍõµÄÎêÈè¶øÉä´©ËûºÃ¼¸¸ö¿ßÁþ--ÄãÒ»¶¨»á·Ç³£¸ÐÐ»ÎÒµÄ£¬¶Ô°É£¿"  
  
¸ñÍþºÕ×ª¶ø¶Ô¼ªÄ·ÀûÐ¦Ð¦µÀ£º"Å¶ÎÒÕæºó»Ú¸Õ²ÅÃ»ÓÐÌýÄãµÄ»°£¬ÕâÎ»¾«ÁéÍõ×Ó¹ûÈ»ÄÑ²ø¡£"  
  
"¼ªÄ·Àû--"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÐµãÔð¹ÖµØÎÊ£º"--ÄãËµÎÒÊ²Ã´£¿£¿"  
  
"Å¶¼û¹í£¡£¡ÄãÕæÊÇÎÒµÄ¿ËÐÇ¸ñÍþºÕ£¬¿ì·É»ØÄãµÄ±¦±´ÁÖ×ÓÀïÈ¥°É£¬ÄãÕâ³á°ò³¤³¤ÉàÍ·Ò²³¤³¤µÄ¼Ò»ï£¡£¡£¡ÈýÌìÖ®ÄÚÎÒ²»Ïë¼ûµ½Äã¡£"¼ªÄ·Àû¿ÞÐ¦²»µÃ¡£  
  
¸ñÍþºÕË¬ÀÊµØÐ¦Ð¦£¬"ÓÐÈË¸ÏÎÒÁË£¬ÎÒÖ»ºÃ×ßÁË£¬"Ëæ¼´ÉÈÁËÉÈ³á°òÀë¿ªÁËµØÃæ£¬·Éµ½ÁË¿ÕÖÐ¡£ËûÇåÎúµÄÉùÒô´Ó¿ÕÖÐÆ®ÏÂÀ´£¬"×£ÄãÃÇ¿ªÐÄ£¡ÅóÓÑÃÇ£¡£¡£¡"È»ºó·ÉÔ¶ÁË¡£  
  
Ë¹Ì¹ÔÚÒ»ÅÔÌýÁËËûÃÇµÄÌ¸»°£¬ßõßõ³ÆÆæ¡£°¢À­¹±--ÕâÎ»·¨À­Ã×¶ûÏÈÉúµÄÌØÊâµÄ¿ÍÈËºÍÅóÓÑ--ËûµÄÅóÓÑÃÇ¿É¶¼ÊÇÉñÆæµÄÈË°¡¡£  
  
"¼ªÄ·Àû£¬--ÄãËµÎÒÊ²Ã´£¿"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ã»ÓÐµÃµ½´ð°¸£¬¼ÌÐøÎÊµÀ¡£  
  
"Å¶£¬ÎÒÊÇËµ£¬--"¾ÍÔÚ¼ªÄ·ÀûÒª½âÊÍµÄÊ±ºò£¬Ò»¸öÊ¿±ø×ßÁË¹ýÀ´£¬´ò¶ÏÁËËûÃÇµÄ»°£º"±§Ç¸´òÈÅ¶þÎ»µÄÌ¸»°£¬·¨À­Ã×¶û´óÈËÅÉÎÒÀ´Ó­½Ó°¢À­¹±ÉÙÒ¯µÄÓÖÒ»¸öÅóÓÑ¡£ÇëÔÊÐíÎÒ×ÔÎÒ½éÉÜ£¬ÎÒ½Ð°Ø¿Ë°²ÁÖ£¬"Ëû×ªÏòÐ¡°«ÈËµÀ£¬"Äú¾ÍÊÇ¼ªÄ·ÀûÏÈÉú°É¡£"  
  
"¶Ô£¬ÊÇÎÒ£¬¸ñÂÞÒòµÄ¶ù×Ó£¬¼ªÄ·Àû¡£"¼ªÄ·ÀûÀÖµÃÓÐÈËÀ´²í¿ªÕâ¸öËû²»Ì«ºÃÏòÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹½âÊÍµÄ»°Ìâ£¬"µ«ÊÇ·¨À­Ã×¶û´óÈËÊÇÔõÃ´ÕâÃ´¿ìÖªµÀÊÇÎÒÀ´ÁË£¿°¢À­¹±ÄØ£¿ËûÎªÊ²Ã´Ã»ÓÐÀ´£¿"  
  
"ÕýÊÇ°¢À­¹±ÏÈÉú¸æËßÎÒÃÇ´óÈËÄúµÄµ½À´¡£°¢À­¹±ÏÈÉúËûÕâ»áÕýÃ¦×Å×ß²»¿ª£¬µ«ËûËµËûÍíÉÏ»áÈ¥ÕÒÄãÃÇ£¬"°Ø¿Ë°²ÁÖ½Ó×ÅÐ¦Ð¦µÀ£º"ÏÖÔÚÈç¹ûÄúÓÐÈÎºÎÐèÒª£¬Çë¾¡¹Ü·Ô¸À¡£"  
  
"Ð»Ð»Äã°Ø¿Ë°²ÁÖ£¬"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÀ£¬"ÕâÁ½ÌìË¹Ì¹ÒÑ¾­ÈÃÎÒÊìÏ¤ÁËÕâ¸ö³Ç±¤¡£ÎÒÀ´ÕÕ¹ËÎÒµÄÅóÓÑºÃÁË£¬ÄãÃÇÏÈ»ØÈ¥°É¡£"  
  
°Ø¿Ë°²ÁÖºÍË¹Ì¹¶Ô¿´ÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬Ò»ÆëÏòÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ºÍ¼ªÄ·ÀûµãµãÍ·£¬È»ºóÀë¿ªÁË¡£ 


	7. Chapter7

µÚÆßÕÂ  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ºÍ¼ªÄ·Àû×ßÔÚ°£ÃôçÑ¶û³Ç±¤µÄ½ÖµÀÉÏ¡£±¾À´Ò»¸öÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾ÍÒÑ¾­ºÜÈÃÈË¾ªÆæÁË¡£ÏÖÔÚËûÉí±ßÓÖ¶àÁËÄÇÃ´Ò»¸ö°«ÈË£¬¸üÒýÀ´ÖÚ¶àµÄºÃÆæµÄÄ¿¹â¡£¾ÝËµ°«ÈËºÍ¾«ÁéÓÉÓÚÒÔÇ°µÄ¶÷Ô¹³ÉÁËËÞµÐ£¬µ«²»ÖªÎªÊ²Ã´£¬ÕâÒ»¶Ô¾«ÁéºÍ°«ÈË×ßÔÚÒ»ÆðµÄÊ±ºòµ¹ÊÇºÜºÍÐ­£¬Ã»ÈÃÈË¾õµÃÓÐ²»×ÔÈ»µÄµØ·½¡£  
  
×ÜÊÇÊÜµ½Èç´ËµÄ×¢Ä¿£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¸Ðµ½ÓÐµã·³¡£¼ªÄ·Àûµ¹ÊÇÈôÎÞÆäÊÂµØºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹±ß×ß±ßËµ¡£--ÌìÉúµÄ°«ÈË£¬Èç¹û×ÜÊÇºÜÔÚÒâ±ðÈËµÄÑÛ¹âµÄ»°£¬ËûµÄÒ»±²×Ó¿É¾ÍÃ»±ðµÄÊ±¼ä×öÆäËüµÄÊÂÇéÁË¡£  
  
¹äÁËÒ»»á£¬ÌìÉ«½¥½¥µØ°µÁËÏÂÀ´¡£  
"ÄãËµÕâ¸ö³Ç±¤ÓÐ¸ö¾Æ¹ÝµÄ£¬»¹Ã»ÓÐµ½Âð£¿"¼ªÄ·ÀûÎÊµÀ¡£  
"¿ìÁË£¬×ª¹ýÇ°ÃæÄÇÌõ½Ö¾ÍÊÇ¡£ÄãÒ»¶¨ÒªÈ¥ÄÇÀïÂð£¿"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´ÓÃ»È¥¹ýÕâÖÖµØ·½¡£ÒòÎªÔÚ¾Æ¹ÝÃÅ¿Ú¾Í¿ÉÒÔÌýµ½µÄÐúÄÖºÍàÐÔÓÈÃËû¶ÔËü¾´¶øÔ¶Ö®¡£ºÎ¿ö¾«Áé²»ÏóÈËÀàÕâÑùÐèÒª¾Æ¼Ò»ò¿Íµê×öÎªÂÃÍ¾ÖÐµÄÐª½Å´¦--¾«ÁéÖ»ÐèÒªÓÐÊ÷ÁÖ¾Í¹»ÁË£¬¼´±ãÃ»ÓÐÊ÷ÁÖ£¬ÏóÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÕâÑùµÄ¾«Áé£¬¿ÉÒÔÒ»±ß×ßÂ·Ò»±ßÕö×ÅÑÛ¾¦×öÃÎ¡£  
  
"Å¶µ±È»~~ËäÈ»°¢À­¹±ÍíÉÏ»á¸æËßÎÒÃÇÐÂÏûÏ¢£¬µ«ÊÇ£¬ÔÚ¾Æ¹ÝÀïÎÒÃÇ¿ÉÒÔµÃµ½¸ü¶àÒâÏë²»µ½µÄ--ÓÐÈ¤µÄ¡¢»òÊÇÓÐÓÃµÄÏûÏ¢¡£--ÄãÕæµÄ²»ÏëÒ»ÆðÀ´Âð£¿ÄÇÀï»¹ÓÐÄã´ÓÀ´Ã»ÓÐ³Ô¹ýµÄºÃ¶«Î÷¡£"  
  
"ÎÒÏëÎÒ¿ÉÒÔÏÈ¿´¿´¡£"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËäÈ»ÓÌÔ¥£¬µ«ÒÑ¾­ÓÐµãÐÄ¶¯ÁË¡£  
  
ËûÃÇÀ´µ½Õâ¼Ò¾Æ¹ÝÇ°¡£ÌìÉ«ÉÔÍí£¬¾ÆµêÀïÒÑ¾­µãÆðÁËÀ¯Öò£¬Öò¹â¼Ð×ÅÉÁ¶¯µÄÈËÓ°»¹ÓÐÒ»ÀËÒ»ÀËµÄ¸÷ÖÖ¸÷ÑùµÄÉùÒô£¬´Ó¾ÆµêµÄËÄ¸ñÐ¡´°¡¢ºñÊµµÄÄ¾ÃÅµÄÃÅ·ìÀï´«³öÀ´¡£  
  
¼ªÄ·Àû×ßÔÚÇ°Ãæ£¬Ì§Í·¿´ÁË¿´ÃÅ¿ÚÒ»¿é»­×ÅÒ»¸öÃ°×ÅÅÝµÄÆ¡¾Æ±­¡¢ÏÂ±ß»¹ÓÐÒ»¸¶½»²æµÄµ¶²æµÄÕÐÅÆ£¬È»ºóÍÆ¿ªÁËÖ¨Ö¨Ñ½Ñ½µÄÃÅ£¬×ßÁË½øÈ¥¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Õ¾ÔÚ¼ªÄ·ÀûÉíºó£¬Á¢¿Ì¸Ð¾õµ½Ò»¹ÉÃÆÈÈºÍ¹â¹ÖÂ½ÀëµÄ¸÷ÖÖÎ¶µÀËæ×Å·¿ÃÅµÄ´ò¿ªÆËÃæ¶øÀ´£¬Í¬Ê±ÄÇÖÖ³³ÄÖ¡¢ÀËÐ¦¡¢Ó´ºÈµÄÉùÒôÒ²´óÁËºÃ¼¸±¶£¬Ò»ÏÂ×ÓËûÁéÃôµÄ¶ú¶ä»¹²»Ì«ÊÊÓ¦¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Î¢Î¢ÖåÆðÁËÃ¼Í·£¬µ«ËûÏëÁËÏë»¹ÊÇ¸úÁËÉÏÈ¥¡£  
  
¼ªÄ·ÀûÔÚ¾ÆµêµÄ³öÏÖÁ¢¿ÌÎüÒý×¡ÁËÀïÃæËùÓÐÈËµÄÄ¿¹â£¬ÈËÃÇµÄÒéÂÛÉùÔÚÉÔÉÔµØ¼õÐ¡ºÍÍ£¶ÙÖ®ºó£¬¾Í»Ö¸´ÁË¡£µ«ÊÇµ±Ò»»á¶ùËûÉíºóµÄ¸ß¸ßµÄ¶«ÕÅÎ÷ÍûµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹³öÏÖµÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûµÄËÄÒçµÄ¹â²É£¬»¹ÓÐËûÄÇÆæ¹ÖµÄÐ¡¼â¶ú¶ä£¬ÈÃµêÀïµÄ"Å¶"¡¢"Å¶"µÄ¾ªÌ¾ÉùºÁ²»ÑÚÊÎµØÕâÀïÄÇÀïµØ·¢³öÀ´¡£  
  
Ò»×ÀÀëÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹±È½ÏÔ¶µÄ¿ÍÈË£¬ÆäÖÐÒ»¸ö»¹×íÑÛÏ¡ËÉµØÏòÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´µ¿ÚÉÚ£¬È»ºóÄó×Å×øÔÚËûÍÈÉÏÐÔ¸Ð¡¢åüÃÄµÄÅ®ÀÉµÄÏÂ°Í´óÐ¦µÀ£º"ÃÀÈË¶ù£¬ÄÇ¸ö¸Õ½øÀ´µÄ¿É±ÈÄãÆ¯ÁÁ£¡£¡"µ«ÊÇËûµÄÉùÒôÂíÉÏ±»ÈÏÇåÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÇÄÐ×ÓµÄÍ¬×ÀµÄ±¬Ð¦ºÍ´ËÆð±Ë·üµÄÐêÉùÑÚ¸Ç×¡ÁË¡£½Ó×ÅÅ®ÀÉ½¿Éù»Ø¾´µÀ£º"¿ÉÊÇËûÇ°Ãæ½øÀ´µÄÄÇ¸ö±ÈÄã¸üÃÔÈË¡£"¸ü´óµÄ¿ñÐ¦ÉùÏìÆðÀ´¡£  
  
Õû¸ö¾ÆµêÐúÄÖ²»ÒÑ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ½Å²½Í£ÁËÍ££¬ÓÐµãÏëºóÍËµÄÑù×Ó¡£µ«ÊÇ¼ªÄ·ÀûÇ£×¡ÁËËûµÄÊÖ£¬°ÑËû¾¶Ö±´øµ½¹ñÌ¨Ç°Á½¸ö¸ß¸ßµÄ´ó¾ÆÍ°ÉÏ×øÏÂÀ´¡£  
  
¾ÆµêÀÏ°åÕ¾ÔÚ¹ñÌ¨ºóÃæ£¬ÊÇÒ»¸öÊÝÊÝµÄ¡¢Ð¦Ð¦µÄÖÐÄêÈË¡£¿´µ½ÓÐÁ½Î»Èç´ËÌØÊâµÄ¿ÍÈË£¬²»½ûÐËÈ¤´óÆð¡£  
  
"ÄúÀ´µãÊ²Ã´£¿"£¬ËûÊ×ÏÈÐ¦×Å×ªÏò¼ªÄ·Àû£¬ÒòÎªËû¶Ô°«ÈËµÄÁË½â±È¶Ô¾«ÁéµÄ¶àµÃ¶à--°«ÈËµÄ²Æ¸»ÊÇ¹²Ëù½ÔÖªµÄ--¶ø¾«Áé£¬ÒÔÇ°ÔøÌýËµ¹ý£¬ºÜ¶à¶¼ÊÇ´Ó´«ËµµÄ¹ÊÊÂµÃÀ´µÄ£¬Ïë²»µ½½ñÌìÇ×ÑÛ¼ûµ½ÁË£¬¹ûÈ»ºÍ´«ËµÖÐµÄºÜÏó£¬ºÜÆ¯ÁÁ¡¢ºÜ¸ß¹óÒ²ºÜÃô¸Ð--ÁíÍâËûÒ²ÖªµÀ¾«ÁéºÍ°«ÈËÊÇÓÐ¹ý½ÚµÄ²¿×å£¬ËäÈ»ÑÛÇ°µÄÕâ¸ö¾«ÁéºÍ°«ÈËÏóÊÇÒ»Æð½øÀ´µÄ£¬µ«Ëû»¹ÊÇ²»¸ÒÃ°È»µØ°ÑËûÃÇÁ½ÈËÒ»Æð³Æºô¡£  
  
"Æ¡¾Æ¡£Òª´ó±­µÄ¡£"  
"ºÃµÄ¡£"  
  
È»ºóËûÓÖ×ªÏòÕâ¸öÄ¿¹âÉÔÉÔÓÐÐ©²»ÐÅÈÎµÄ¾«Áé--ÊÇµÄ£¬Ð¡Ê±ºò¾Í´Ó´«ËµÖÐÌýµ½¹ý£¬ºÜÔçÒÔÇ°¾«Áé¾Í¶ÔÈËÀàÊ§È¥ÁËÐÅÐÄ£¬Å×ÆúÁË¶ÔÈËÀàµÄÈÎºÎ»ÃÏë£¬´Ó´Ë£¬ÈËÀà¾ÍºÜÄÑÔÙ¼ûµ½¾«Áé¡£²»¹ÜÕâÆä¼äÊÇÔõÑùµÄ·¢Õ¹±ä»¯£¬±»¾«ÁéÔ¶Àë£¬ÕâÎÞÂÛÈçºÎ¶ÔÈËÀàÀ´ËµÊÇºÜ¼þ±¯°§µÄÊÂÇé¡£½ñÌì£¬ÑÛ¿´ÕæÓÐÒ»Î»¾«Áé¾ÍÕâÑùÕ¾ÔÚ×Ô¼ºµÄÑÛÇ°ÁË£¬ËäÈ»Õâ¸ö¾«ÁéÏÔµÃÌ«ÄêÇá¡¢²»¾­ÊÀÊÂ£¬µ«²»¹ÜËû½«´ú±íÊ²Ã´£¬ÀÏ°å»¹ÊÇ¸Ðµ½Ò»¹ÉÄªÃûÆæÃîµØÅ¯ÒâÔÚÐÄÖÐÁ÷ÌÊ¡£--ËûºÜÓÑºÃµØÎÊ¾«Áé£º"ÄúÓÖÀ´µãÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
Ëû¿´µ½¾«Áé¾ÓÈ»×ª¹ýÍ·£¬¿´ÏòÁËÉíÅÔµÄ°«ÈË¡£  
  
"Å¶£¬¸øËû¶Ò±­·äÃÛË®¾ÍºÃÁË¡£"¼ªÄ·ÀûÏëÒ²²»Ïë¾ÍËµ¡£  
  
"²»£¬ÎÒ»¹²»ÊÇºÜ¶ö¡£"¾«ÁéµÚÒ»´ÎÔÚ¾ÆµêÖÐËµ»°¡£Çå´àµÄÉùÒôÏó·çÁå°ãµØ»®¹ýÎÝÀï³ÁºñµÄ¿ÕÆø¡£  
  
ÀÏ°åã¶ÁËã¶£¬¶ö£¿£¿ÄÇÊÇËûµÄÖ÷Ê³Âð£¿¹âºÈÃÛÌÇË®¾Í¿ÉÒÔ³¤µ½ÕâÃ´´óÂð£¿ÕæÊÇ²»¿ÉË¼Òé¡£  
  
"ÄÇÃ´£¬À´Ò»µã±¾µê×îÌØÉ«µÄÐ¡ÓñÃ×ÃÛ¾ÆÔõÃ´Ñù£¿"ÀÏ°åËæ¼´Ã¼·ÉÉ«Îè£¬ºÜÈÈÐÄµØÍÆ¼öµÀ£¬"·Ç³£µØÇåË¬£¬ÎÒ±£Ö¤Äã´ÓÃ»ÓÐºÈ¹ýÕâÃ´ÃÀÃîµÄÃÛ¾Æ£¬²»ÊÔÊÔÂð£¿"  
  
"ÌýÆðÀ´²»´í¡£"¼ªÄ·Àû¿´×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µãµãÍ·Ëµ¡£  
  
"ºÃ£¬ÎÒÀ´Ò»±­¡£"ÓÐÁË°«ÈËµÄÈÏ¿É£¬¾«ÁéÍ¬ÒâÁË¡£  
  
¼ªÄ·ÀûµÄÆ¢¾ÆºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÐ¡ÓñÃ×ÃÛ¾Æ±»Í¬Ê±·ÅÔÚÁË¹ñÌ¨ÉÏ¡£Ò»ÕóÇåÏãÁ¹Á¹µØ×ê½øÁË¹ñÌ¨ÅÔÃ¿Ò»¸öÈËµÄ±Ç¿×¡£¼ªÄ·ÀûÁ¢¿ÌÐáÁËÐá×Ô¼ºµÄ±­×Ó--ÇåÏã²»ÊÇËûµÄÆ¡¾Æ·¢³öÀ´µÄ£¬Ëû×ªÍ·¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ëµ£º"¹ûÈ»²»´í£¬µÈ»áÎÒÒ²ÒªÒ»±­¡£"  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÚÊÇ°ô×Å±­×ÓÏ¸Ï¸µÄÎÅ£¬àÅ£¬ÊÇ²»´í£¬ËûÒ²Ð¦×ÅµãµãÍ·¡£  
  
ÀÏ°åÈÄÓÐÐËÈ¤µØ¿´×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£Ö»¼ûËûÂýÂýµØ…ÝÁËÒ»¿Ú£¬Ð¡ÐÄµØÑÊÁËÏÂÈ¥£¬Ö»Ò»»á£¬ËûÍ»È»ÇºµÃ¿ÈÁËÆðÀ´¡£  
  
¼ªÄ·ÀûÒ²¹ØÐÄµØ¿´×ÅËû£¬ÀÏ°å¸üÊÇ²ï²ïÒìµØ"à¸"µØÕÅÔ²ÁË×ì--ÒªÖªµÀÕâÖÖÐ¡ÓñÃ×ÃÛ¾ÆµÄ¾Æ¾¢·Ç³£·Ç³£µØÈõ£¬¾ÍÊÇ¸ø±¾µØµÄÓ¤¶ùºÈ¶¼²»»áÇº×Å¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Á³ÉÏÒõ¾¦²»¶¨µØ±ä»¯ÁËÒ»»á£¬È»ºóËûÌ§ÆðÍ·À´Ð¦µÀ£º"È·ÊµºÜºÃºÈ£¬ÎÒºÜÏ²»¶¡£"ÕâÒ»´ÎËû±ãÀ´ÁËÒ»´ó¿Ú£¬×ì»¹Ã»ÓÐÀë¿ª±­×Ó¾ÍÑÊÏÂÈ¥ÁË£¬ÕâÒ»´ÎËûÃ»ÓÐ¿È¡£¼ªÄ·ÀûËÉÁË¿ÚÆø¡£ÀÏ°åÒ²ÂúÒâµØµãµãÍ·¡£  
  
"ÄÇÃ´£¬--"¼ªÄ·Àû´Ó»³ÀïÌÍ³öÒ»¿éÒø×Ó£¬"Å¾"µØ·ÅÔÚÁË×À×ÓÉÏ£¬"--ÎÒÃÇÁ½¸öÃÆµÃ»Å£¬¸øÎÒÃÇ½²½²×î½üÒÔÀ´ÓÐÈ¤µÄÊÂ¡£"  
  
ÀÏ°å¸üÊÇÐ¦µÃÀÖ¿ªÁË»¨£º"ÄúÕæÊÇ¿¶¿®¡£ºÃ°É£¬ÄúÏëÌýµãÊ²Ã´ÄØ£¿"  
"½²½²ÄãÃÇµÄ·¨À­Ã×¶û´óÈËµÄÊÂÔõÃ´Ñù£¿"  
"Å¶£¬ÊÇµÄ£¬ºÜ¶à¿ÍÈË¶¼¶ÔÎÒÃÇ¸ß¹óµÄ¡¢Ó¢ÐÛµÄ·¨À­Ã×¶û´óÈË¸ÐÐËÈ¤£¡£¡Ëû¡¢»¹ÓÐËûÄÇ¸ö¸ü·Ç·²µÄ¸ç¸çµÄ¹ÊÊÂÊýÒ²Êý²»Çå¡£Õæ¿ÉÏ§ËûµÄ¸ç¸çÄê¼ÍÇáÇá¾ÍÕ½ËÀÁË--"  
  
ÕâÊ±--"ÔÙÀ´Ò»±­--"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚÒ»ÅÔ²å×ìµÀ¡£  
¼ªÄ·Àû¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÑïÁËÑïÃ¼Ã«¡£  
"Å¶£¬ÄúÂýµãºÈ¡£"ÀÏ°å×ªÏòÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬"Õâ¾ÆÓÐµÄÊÇ¡£"Ëæ¼´ËûÈÃÉíºóµÄ»ï¼ÆÓÖ¸øÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µ¹ÁËÒ»±­¡£  
  
"ÎÒÃÇ´Ó·¨À­Ã×¶û´óÈËÐ¡Ê±ºòËµÆð°É¡­¡­"ÀÏ°å¿ªÊ¼ÌÏÌÏ²»¾øÆðÀ´£¬ÓÉÒ»¼þÊÂÒý³öÁíÒ»¼þÊÂ£¬ÓÉ·¨À­Ã×¶û±¾ÈË½²µ½ÁËÆäËûµÄºÜ¶àÈË¡£¼ªÄ·Àû²»Ê±´òÌýÒ»Ð©ºÍËûÖªµÀµÄÈËÓÐ¹ØµÄÊÂÇé¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔòÔÚÒ»ÅÔÒ»Ð¡¿ÚÒ»Ð¡¿ÚµØ²»Í£µØºÈ×Å¡£¸Õ¿ªÊ¼£¬ÀÏ°åËµÆðµÄÈËËû»¹ÖªµÀ¼¸¸ö£¬ÂýÂýµØÄÇÐ©Ãû×Ö¾ÍÈÃËûÔÆÀïÎíÀïÁË£¬±Ø¾¹Ëû²»ÊÇÌ«¹ØÐÄÕâÐ©ÊÂÇéµÄÈË¡£ÎÞËùÎ½£¬ÏëÖªµÀµÄ»°£¬ÒÔºóÈÃ¼ªÄ·ÀûÔÙÂýÂý¸æËßËûºÃÁË--ßÀ--ÕâÖÖÐ¡ÓñÃ×ÃÛ¾ÆÈ·ÊµºÜºÃºÈ¡£"ÔÙÀ´Ò»±­¡£"ËûÕâÊ±¾õµÃÁ³ÓÐµãÈÈÁË£¬Ò²¼Ç²»ÇåÕâÊÇµÚ¼¸±­ÁË¡£  
  
Ëµ¹»ÁË·¨À­Ã×¶ûµÄ¹ÊÊÂ£¬ÀÏ°å¿ªÊ¼½²ÆæÎÅ¡£Õâ»ØÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÖ¿ªÊ¼ÇãÌýÆðÀ´¡£µ«ÔÚ½²µØ·½È¤ÊÂµÄÊ±ºò£¬×ÜÃâ²»ÁËÓÐÒ»Ð©´Ö»°¡£Ò»¿ªÊ¼ºòÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾Í´ò¶ÏËûÃÇ£º"¡Á¡Á¡ÁÊÇÊ²Ã´ÒâË¼£¿£¿¼ªÄ·Àû£¬ÄãÒÔÇ°²»ÊÇÕâÑùËµµÄ¡£"--µ±È»£¬¼ªÄ·Àû¸øÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËµµÄ¶¼ÊÇÏû¶¾°æ¡£  
  
"Å¶Å¶£¬ÄÇÊÇ¡­¡­ÄÇÊÇ¡­¡­àÅ£¬ÄãµÃÍüÁËËü¡£¾«ÁéÊÇ²»¿ÉÒÔÓÃÕâÖÖ´ÊÓï½²»°µÄ¡£"  
"ÎªÊ²Ã´£¿"  
"Å¶£¬±¨Ç¸~~~ÎÒ»¹ÍüÁËÕâÓÐÒ»Î»¸ß¹óµÄ¿ÍÈË¡£"ÀÏ°åÁ¬Ã¦²å×ì°ï¼ªÄ·Àû×ªÒÆ»°Ìâ£¬"ÈÃÎÒ¸æËßÄãÃÇÒ»Ð©¸üÓÐÈ¤µÄÊÂÇé¡­¡­"ÕâÒ»´ÎËûÌáÐÑ×Ô¼º²»ÒªÔÙÃ°³öÒ»Ð©²»ÊÊºÏÕâ¸ö¾«ÁéÌýµÄ´ÊÓïÀ´--Õâ¸ö¾«Áé¿´ÉÏÈ¥ºÜÄêÇá°¡£¬ÓÐ¶à´óÁË£¿Ê®Îå£¿Ê®Áù£¿»¹ÊÇ¶þÊ®Ëê£¿£¿--Ëû¿´µÃ³öÀ´Õâ¸ö°«ÈË¶Ô¾«ÁéºÜºÇ»¤£¬ËûÏë×Ô¼º×îºÃ²»Òª"´ø»µ"Õâ¸ö¾«Áé¡£  
  
ÓÖºú´µÁËÒ»Ð©£¬ÀÏ°åÏë»»»»Æø·Õ£¬±ãÒª½²Ð¦»°¡£¸ÕÒª¿ª¿Ú£¬Ò»ÅÔµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Í»È»ºÙºÙºÙºÙµØÐ¦ÆðÀ´£¬Ð¦µÃÓÐµãËÁÒâµÄÄÇÖÖ¡£¼ªÄ·ÀûºÜÆæ¹Ö£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´ÓÀ´Ã»ÕâÃ´Ð¦¹ý¡£ËûºÍÀÏ°åÅ¤Í·Ò»¿´£¬²Å·¢ÏÖÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÒÑ¾­ºÈÁË²»ÉÙ£¬ËûÏÖÔÚÊÇÅ¿ÔÚ¹ñÌ¨ÉÏÁË£¬Âñ×ÅÍ·Õí×Å¸ì²²£¬»¹ÔÚÀÖ¡£  
  
¼ªÄ·ÀûÓÐµãµ£ÐÄÁË--Ôã¸â£¬Ö»¹Ë×ÅºÍÀÏ°åÁÄÌì£¬ÍüÁË¿´×ÅÕâ¸öÐ¡¶«Î÷ÁË¡£Õâ¿ÉÊÇËûµÚÒ»´ÎÀ´ÕâÖÖµØ·½£¬Ëû×Ô¼ºÊÇ²»»á¶®µÃÊ²Ã´ÊÇ¸Ã½ÚÖÆµÄ--ËûºÃÏóÒÑ¾­×íÁË£¡£¡ÕæÊÇ£¡£¡ÔõÃ´»á³ÉÁËÕâ¸öÑù×Ó£¿ÔÙÒ»Ïëµ½¸ßÉÐµÄ¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö·òÈË£¬ËûÒÑ¾­¾õµÃ¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËÔÚÔð¹Ö×Ô¼ºÁË¡£  
  
"Î¹¡¢ÄãÐ¦Ê²Ã´£¿"¼ªÄ·ÀûÒ¡ÁËÒ¡À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¼ç°ò¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Å¤¹ýÁ³£¬Ð¦ÃÐÃÐµØ¿´×Å¼ªÄ·Àû£¬"àÅ£¿--ºÃÐ¦--"£¬È»ºóËûÅ¬Á¦³ÅÆðÁËÉí×Ó£¬ÖØÐÂ×øÁËÆðÀ´£¬Ë«ÊÖ³Å×ÅÏÂ°Í£¬°ëÕö×ÅÑÛ¾¦¶Ô×ÅÀÏ°åËµµÀ£º"ÄãÒª½²µÄÐ¦»°ÕæºÃÐ¦--ºÇºÇºÇºÇ--ÎÒ´ÓÃ»Ìý¹ýÕâÃ´ÓÐÈ¤µÄÐ¦»°¡£--ÔÙÀ´Ò»¸ö¡£"  
  
"ÎÒµÄÐ¦»°£¿£¿£¿£¿ÎÒ»¹Ã»½²³öÀ´£¡£¡ÄãÐ¦Ê²Ã´£¿"ÀÏ°åã¶ÁË¡£´ÓÀ´Ã»¼û¹ý×í¾ÆµÄ¿ÍÈËÊÇÕâÑùµÄ¡£  
  
"Å¶Äã½²ÁË£¡£¡"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Å¬Á¦ÏëÕö´óÑÛ¾¦ÈÃ×Ô¼ºÇåÐÑÒ»µã£¬¿ÉÊÇ²»µ½Ò»ÃëÖÓ¾Í¼á³Ö²»×¡ÁË£¬Ëû×íÑÛëüëÊµØ¶ÔÀÏ°åËµµÀ£º"ÄãÐÄÀïËµÁË£¡£¡ÎÒÌýµ½µÄ£¡£¡£¡ÄãËµ--'ÎªÊ²Ã´°Â¿ËË¹ÄÇÃ´ºÞÈËÀàºÍÆäËüµÄ×å£¬ÒòÎª£¬ÒÔÇ°¡­¡­"  
  
½Ó×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»¾äÒ»¾äµØ°ÑÀÏ°åÊÇÏëÒªËµµÄÐ¦»°½²ÁË³öÀ´£¬ÖÐ¼ä»¹²»Íü¼ÇÊ±²»Ê±ÓÖÀ´Ò»¿ÚÃÛ¾Æ¡£ÌýÍêÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÐðÊö£¬¼ªÄ·ÀûÒ²ÈÌ²»×¡ºÈºÈºÈµØÐ¦ÁËÆðÀ´¡£  
  
ÀÏ°å¶ÙÊ±´ô×¡ÁË£¡£¡£¡ÕâÈ·ÊµÊÇËûµ±Ê±ÐÄÀïÏëµÄÄÇ¸öÐ¦»°£¡£¡£¡ÕâÕâ¾¿¾¹ÊÇÔõÃ´»ØÊÂ£¿£¿£¿ËûÔõÃ´»á¶®µÃ×Ô¼ºÏëÒªËµµÄ»°£¿  
  
¼ªÄ·ÀûÒ²ã¶ÁË¡£ËûÏëÆðÔÚÂåË¹ÂåÁÖ£¬¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËÓÃÐÄÁé¸ÐÓ¦ºÍËû½»Ì¸µÄÊÂ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò²ÓÐÕâÖÖÄÜÁ¦Âð£¿£¿  
  
¿´×ÅËûÃÇ¾ªÑÈµÄ±íÇé£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÃÒâµØÐ¦µÀ£º"ÎÒËµµÃ²»¶ÔÂð£¿"È»ºóËû°ÑÁ³¿¿½üÁË¼ªÄ·Àû£º"¼ªÄ·Àû£¬ÄãÌý¼ûÎÒµÄÐÄÔÚ¸úÄãËµ»°Âð£¿"  
  
¼ªÄ·ÀûÅ¬Á¦µØÏë×Å£¬µ«Ê²Ã´¸Ð¾õ¶¼Ã»ÓÐ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»Á³Ê§Íû--"àÅ£¬ÎÒÄÜÌý¼ûÄãµÄÐÄÔÚËµ»°£¬ÄãÈ´Ìý²»¼ûµÄÎÒµÄ¡£ÎÒÌý¼ûÄãµÄÐÄÔÚËµ£º--'Ê²Ã´£¿ÎÒÊ²Ã´¶¼Ã»ÓÐÌýµ½--°¦--ÎªÊ²Ã´ÎÒ²»ÄÜÏó¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËÄÇÑù£¿--ÊÇÑ½£¬ÄÇÌìÎÒÌýµ½ÁË¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËµÄ»°£¬ËýÒ²ÄÜÌýµ½ÎÒÏëµÄ¡­¡­'"Öò¹âÏÂ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÁ³ÅÓÒò¾ÆÁ¦¶øÏÔµÃ°×ÀïÍ¸ºì£¬ËûÒ»Ïò¾¯ÌèµÄÃ¼Ã«ÊæÕ¹¿ªÀ´ÁË£¬Ëû°ëÕö×ÅµÄÑÛ¾¦Éîåä¶øëüëÊ£¬Ëûºì±¦Ê¯°ãµÄ×ì´½ÏÔµÃÍ¸Ã÷ÏÊÈó£¬»¹ÓÐËûÄÇ±ä»¯¶à¶ËµÄ±íÇé£¬²»µ«ÊÇÀÏ°å£¬Á¬¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ºÜÊìÏ¤µÄ¼ªÄ·Àû¶¼¿´´ôÁË--ÔÚËûÑÛÀï£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´ÓÀ´¶¼ÊÇºÜÇå¿¡µÄ£¬Ëû´ÓÀ´Ã»ÓÐÏë¹ýÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾ÓÈ»Ò²ÓÐÈç´Ë½¿¿ÉµÄÄ£Ñù--ËäÈ»¶ÔÒ»¸öÄÐ×ÓÀ´Ëµ£¬ÕâÊµÔÚÊÇÌ«Ê§Ì¬ÁË--µ«£¬ËûÈ·ÊµºÜºÃ¿´£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»Ï²»¶±ðÈË×ÜÊÇ¶¢×ÅËû¡£ËûÐ±ÑÛ¿´×Å¼ªÄ·ÀûºÍÀÏ°å¡£µ«ËûÖ»ÊÇ¶ÔÀÏ°åËµ£º"ÎªÊ²Ã´ÕâÑù¿´×ÅÎÒ£¿"  
  
ÀÏ°åÒ²¾õµÃ×Ô¼ºÊÇÓÐÐ©Ê§Àñ£¬¹ÊÒâÓÃÊÖÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÍ·±ßÉÈÁËÉÈ£¬"Å¶£¬ÕâÓÐ¸ö²ÔÓ¬--ÕæÊÇ±¨Ç¸£¬Ôç¸Ã°ÑËü¸Ï×ß¡£"  
  
"ÄãÈö»Ñ£¡£¡£¡"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÕòÖØÆäÊÂµØËµµÀ£º"ÄãµêÀïÃ»ÓÐ²ÔÓ¬£¡ÎÒ¸Õ½øÀ´µÄÊ±ºò¾Í¿´¹ýÁË¡£Èç¹ûÓÐµÄ»°£¬ÎÒÄÜ¸Ð¾õµ½ËüÃÇµÄ´æÔÚ--²»¹ý£¬ÄãµêÀïµÄó¯òë¿ÉÕæ¶à£¬ÄãÉíºóµÄ¾ÆÍ°µ×ÏÂ¾ÍÅÀÓÐÒ»¶Ô£¡£¡--²»¹ýËüÃÇÏÖÔÚ²»ÔÚÕâ--ËüÃÇÔÚÄã½²µ½¶þÔÂÕ½ÒÛµÄÊ±ºòÒÑ¾­ÅÜµ½ÄãµÄ¾Æ¹ñÈ¥ÁË--"  
  
ÀÏ°åºÍ¼ªÄ·ÀûÌýµÃÒ»ã¶Ò»ã¶µÄ¡£  
  
Í»È»À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÖºÜåüÃÄµØÐ¦ÁË£º"--ÆäÊµÄãÊÇÔÚÏëÎÒºÜÆ¯ÁÁ--àÅ--"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹°ÑÃÔÀëµÄÄ¿¹â´Ó¶þÈËÉíÉÏÊÕ»ØÀ´£¬¾¶Ö±ËµµÀ£º"ÎÒÒ»ÉúÏÂÀ´£¬¾ÍÓÐÈËËµÎÒÆ¯ÁÁ--ºÜ¶àÈËËµÎÒºÜÆ¯ÁÁ--»¹ÓÐ--ËûÃÇ--"ËûµÄÍ·×ªÏòÁËÄÇÒ»×À--¾ÍÊÇËû¸Õ½ø¾ÆµêÊ±¾ÍÓÐÈËÏòËû´µ¿ÚÉÚµÄÄÇÒ»×À--"ËûÃÇÏÖÔÚÕýÔÚÒéÂÛÎÒ--Ò²ËµÎÒºÜÆ¯ÁÁ--"¼ªÄ·ÀûºÍÀÏ°åµÄÑÛ¹â²»ÓÉµØ´òÁ¿ÆðÄÇ×À¿ÍÈËÀ´¡£  
  
ÄÇÈº¿ÍÈËÕýÔÚ·ÅÀËµØ´óÐ¦£¬µ«²¢Ã»ÓÐÒ»ÈË¿´ÏòËûÃÇÕâ±ß¡£  
  
"ËûÃÇ--"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹±ß¿´×ÅËûÃÇ±ßËµµÀ£º"ËûÃÇ»¹´ò¶ÄË­¸Ò¸ÉÎÒ¾Í¸øË­Îå°Ù½ð±Ò¡£"--Ëû×ª¹ýÍ·ÎÊ¼ªÄ·Àû£º"àÅ£¿--¸ÉÊ²Ã´£¿£¿¸ÉµôÎÒÂð£¿--Ïë¸ÉµôÎÒ¿É²»ÊÇÄÇÃ´ÈÝÒ×µÄÊÂÇé"  
  
¼ªÄ·ÀûºÍÀÏ°å¶¼¿ÞÐ¦²»µÃ¡£  
  
¼ªÄ·ÀûºÝºÝµØµÉÁËÄÇÐ©ÈËÒ»ÑÛ¡£ÎªÁË×èÖ¹À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÙÈ¥ÌýÄÇÐ©ÈË½²µÄÏÂÁ÷»°£¬ËûËæ¼´×¥×¡À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¼ç°ò£¬°ÑËû°âÁË¹ýÀ´£¬ÈÃËû¿´×Å×Ô¼º£¬"ºÙ£¡£¡£¡£¡À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¡£¡£¡¿´×Å£¡¿´×ÅÎÒµÄÑÛ¾¦£¡£¡£¡ÎÒ¸Ò´ò¶ÃÄã¸ú±¾²»ÖªµÀÎÒÔÚÏëÊ²Ã´£¡£¡£¡ÄãÖªµÀÂð£¿"  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ãÂãÂ¶®¶®µØ×ª¹ýÍ·£¬Ï¡ÀïºýÍ¿µØ¿´×Å¼ªÄ·Àû£¬Í»È»ËûËõ»ØÁËÉí×Ó£¬ÕõÍÑ¿ª¼ªÄ·Àû´îÔÚËû¼çÉÏµÄÊÖ£¬²»ÈÃ¼ªÄ·ÀûÅöËû--"²»¡¢²»£¬ÎÒ²»»ØÈ¥¡£ÎÒÃ»×í¡£ÎÒÔõÃ´¿ÉÄÜ×í£¿ÎÒÃ»ÓÐ×íµÄ£¬ÎÒ»¹Òª--"ËûÍ»È»×ª¹ýÉíÅ¿ÔÚ¹ñÌ¨ÉÏ£¬Éì³ö³¤³¤µÄÊÖ±ÛÕÐºô£º"»ï¼Æ--ÔÙ¸øÎÒÒ»±­--Ð¡ÓñÃ×ÃÛ¾Æ--"È»ºóÃÐ×ÅÑÛ¾¦°Ñ±­ÀïÊ£ÏÂµÄ¾ÆÒ»Òû¶ø¾¡¡£  
  
ºÈÍêÁË±­ÀïµÄ¾Æ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÑÛ¾¦ÒÑ¾­Õö²»¿ªÁË£¬µ«ÊÇÊÖ»¹ÔÚ»Î×Å£¬×ìÀïà«à«µØËµµÀ£º"»¹ÒªÒ»±­¡­¡­¿ìµã¡­¡­"Ö»ÊÇËûµÄÉùÒôÔ½À´Ô½Ð¡¡£µ±»ï¼Æ°ÑÒ»±­¾Æ¶Ëµ½ËûÑÛÇ°µÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûÒÑ¾­×í¹ýÈ¥ÁË£¬ÍêÈ«ÊÇºÜÌðÃÀµÄÑù×Ó¡£  
  
ÀÏ°åºÍ¼ªÄ·ÀûÖ±ã¶ã¶µØ¿´×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬Ö±µ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×íµ¹£¬ËûÁ©ÃæÃæÏàêï¡£  
  
¼ªÄ·ÀûÇáÇáÒ¡ÁËÒ¡À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£Ã»ÓÐ·´Ó¦¡£Ëû×ÔÓïµÀ£º"´ý»áÔÙËÍÄã»ØÈ¥£¬ÄãÒÔºó¿É²»ÄÜÔÙÕâÑùÁË¡£"È»ºóËûÓÖ×ªÏòÀÏ°å£¬ºÍÀÏ°å¼ÌÐøÁÄ¡£  
  
ÀÏ°åÔ½À´Ô½¾õµÃÕâ¸ö¾«ÁéÓÐÈ¤¶ø¿É°®£¬²»½ûÏò¼ªÄ·ÀûºÃÆæµØÎÊµÀ£º"ÄãµÄÕâÎ»ÅóÓÑ¡­¡­Ëû¶à´óÁË£¿"  
  
"Á½Ç§¾Å°ÙÈýÊ®Ëê»¹ÊÇÁ½Ç§¾Å°ÙÈýÊ®Ò»Ëê¡­¡­¼Ç²»ÇåÁË¡£·´ÕýÕâ²î²»ÀëÕâ¸öÊý¡£"  
"Å¶£¡£¡--"ÀÏ°å¸üÊÇ¾ªÑÈ£¡£¡£¡  
  
"ÄÇÃ´--"ÀÏ°å¼ÌÐøÎÊµÀ£º"¾«Áé¶¼ÏóËûÕâ¸öÑù×ÓÂð£¿--ÎÒÊÇËµ--ËûÃÇ£¬¶¼ÄÇÃ´--Ïóº¢×ÓËÆµÄ£¿£¿"ÀÏ°åÅ¬Á¦»ØÏë×Ô¼ºËùÌý¹ýµÄÓÐ¹Ø¾«ÁéµÄ´«ËµºÍ¹ÊÊÂ£¬ÑÛÇ°µÄÕâ¸ö¾«ÁéËÆºõÌ«µ¥´¿ÁË£¬ºÍ¹ÊÊÂ´«ËµÖÐÄÇÐ©¾ßÓÐ¸´ÔÓ¡¢Éî¿ÌµÄË¼ÏëµÄ¾«ÁéºÃÏó¶Ô²»ÉÏ¡£  
  
"Å¶²»£¡"¼ªÄ·ÀûÐ¦ÁË£º"Äã»¹Ã»ÓÐ¼û¹ýÎ°´óµÄ¾«ÁéÍõ°£¶ûÂ¡ºÍÈû²¨Àû¶÷£¬ÒÔ¼°ÃÀÀöµÄ¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈË¡£ËûÃÇ»áÈÃÄãÖªµÀÊ²Ã´ÊÇ¸ßÉÐºÍÖÇ»Û¡£"ÖÁÓÚÄã--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹--¼ªÄ·Àû°µµÀ£¬ÄãÊ²Ã´Ê±ºò²Å»á³ÉÊìÒ»µã£¿ºÍÄã²î²»¶à´óµÄ¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ£¨°´×ªÉúºóµÄËêÊýÀ´ËãµÄ»°£©ºÍ°£À­µ¤¡¢°£ºÕÂåË¹¿É±ÈÄãÒªÀÏÁ·¶àÁË¡£ÊÀÍ¾ÄÇÃ´Ð×ÏÕºÍÐ°¶ñ£¬Õæ¸ã²»¶®Äã¸¸Ç×ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÔõÃ´ÉáµÃ°ÑÄãÅÉ³öÀ´£¬Äã×Ô¼º»¹¼ÓÈëÁËÄ§½ä¶Ó¡£  
  
"Å¶--"£¬ÀÏ°åÌ¾µÀ¡£  
  
  
Õýµ±ÀÏ°åÒª½Ó×ÅÏò¼ªÄ·ÀûÑ¯ÎÊÒ»Ð©ÓÐ¹Ø¾«ÁéµÄÊÂÇéµÄÊ±ºò£¬Ò»¸öÎÀÊ¿À´µ½ËûÃÇÃæÇ°´ò¶ÏÁËËûÃÇµÄÌ¸»°--Ô­À´ÊÇË¹Ì¹¡£  
  
"ÇëË¡ÎÒÃ°ÃÁµØ´òÈÅÁËÄãÃÇµÄÐËÖÂ¡£--¶Ô²»Æð£¬¼ªÄ·ÀûÏÈÉú£¬°¢À­¹±ÏÈÉúÈÃÎÒÀ´ÕÒÄãÃÇ»ØÈ¥£¬--Ëû¸Õ¸Õ¿ªÍê»á£¬¼±×ÅÒª¼ûÄãÃÇ--Ëû»¹Òª¸øÕâÎ»¾«ÁéÖÎÉË¡£"  
  
"Å¶--Õæ¸ÃËÀ£¡£¡ÎÒ²îµã°ÑÕâ²ç¸øÍüÁË£¡ÁíÍâ¸Ê´ï·ò»¹ÓÐÐÅÒª½»¸øËû--¶ÔÁË£¬ÄãµÃ°ï°ïÎÒ¡£"¼ªÄ·Àû×ªÏòÁË¾«Áé¡£  
  
Ë¹Ì¹Õâ²Å×¢Òâµ½¾«ÁéÅ¿ÔÚ×À×ÓÉÏ£¬×íµÃÈËÊÂ²»Öª¡£--Å¶£¡£¡ËûÒ²»á×íÂð£¿£¡£¡  
  
Ë¹Ì¹Ð¡ÐÄµØ°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹·­¹ýÀ´£¬°ÑËûµÄÒ»Ö»ÊÖ´îÔÚ×Ô¼º¼çÉÏ£¬°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÈíÃàÃàµÄÉí×ÓÀ­ÁËÆðÀ´£¬·¢ÏÖÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹±È×Ô¼ºÏëÏóÖÐµÄÒªÇáµÃ¶à£¬Ë÷ÐÔ°ÑËû±§ÁËÆðÀ´¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ê²Ã´¶¼²»ÖªµÀ£¬ËûÄÇºÁÎÞ½ä±¸µÄÁ³ÅÓÔÚÉÁË¸µÄÖò¹âÖÐ¸üÏÔµÃ½¿ÈË¿É°®¡£ÎÀÊ¿¿´µÃÓÐµã·¢ãÂ£¬Òª²»ÊÇÕâÀïÓÐºÜ¶àÈË£¬ËûÉíÅÔ»¹ÓÐÒ»¸ö¿´ÆðÀ´ºÍÕâÎ»¾«ÁéÊÇºÜºÃµÄ°«ÈËÅóÓÑ£¬ËûÕæÏëÇ×Ç×Ëû£¬¶à¿É°®µÄ¾«Áé£¡  
  
¼ªÄ·ÀûºÜ´ó·½µØ¶à¸¶ÁËÒ»±¶µÄ¾ÆÇ®¡£  
"Å¶Ð»Ð»£¡Ï£ÍûÄãÃÇÏ²»¶Õâ¡£»¶Ó­ÏÂ´ÎÔÙÀ´£¡£¡"ÀÏ°åÐ¦µÀ¡£  
¼ªÄ·ÀûÐ¦Ð¦ÑïÁË³¡Ã¼Ã«£¬ºÍÎÀÊ¿×ªÉí×ßÁË¡£  
  
¿´×ÅÕâÈý¸öÈË×ß³öÁËµêÃÅ£¬ÀÏ°åÐÄÀï°µµÀ£º"×£ÄãÃÇºÃÔË£¡ÏÈÉúÃÇ¡£»¹ÓÐÄã£¬²»¿ÉË¼ÒéµÄ¾«Áé£¡"  
  
  
  
»Øµ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÎÝ×Ó£¬°¢À­¹±ÒÑ¾­µÈÔÚÄÇÀï¡£  
ÏÈ½øÃÅµÄÊÇ¼ªÄ·Àû£¬°¢À­¹±Ò»¿´µ½Ëû£¬¸ßÐËµØÉÏÇ°ÅÄÁËÅÄËûµÄ¼ç°ò£¬"ÄãºÃ£¡ÖÕÓÚ¼ûµ½ÁËÄãÁËÎÒµÄÅóÓÑ£¡"  
  
--¿ÉÊÇµ±Ëû¿´µ½ÔÚ¼ªÄ·ÀûÉíºó¡¢À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÇÓÉË¹Ì¹±§½øÀ´µÄÊ±ºò£¬²»½ûµ£ÐÄµÃ½Ð³öÀ´--"Å¶--ËûÔõÃ´ÁË£¿¿ìÈÃÎÒ¿´¿´£¡£¡"--ÊÇµÄ£¬Ç°Ò»Õó×ÓÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÕØÊÂµÄÄÜÄÍËûÒÑ¾­Áì½Ì¹ýÁË£¡£¡£¡£¡ÕâÒ»´ÎÓÖ³öÁËÊ²Ã´ÊÂ£¿£¿ÂÒÅÜÂÒÌø£¿ÂÒÅÀÂÒ´Ü´Ó¸ß´¦µôÁËÏÂÀ´£¿»¹ÊÇÓÐºÍ±ðÈË´ò¼Ü¡¢³åÍ»£¿£¿»¹ÊÇÔõÃ´ÁË£¿Ìì£¡£¡ÕæÊÇÒ»¿Ì²»¿´×ÅËû¶¼²»ÐÐ£¡£¡£¡  
  
¼ªÄ·ÀûÁ¬Ã¦½âÊÍµÀ£º"²»¡¢²»£¡Ã»Ê²Ã´£¬ËûÖ»ÊÇºÈ×íÁË£¡"  
"ºÈ×íÁË£¿£¿"°¢À­¹±ÐÄÀïÒ»¿í£¬ÓõÁËÒ»¿ÚÆø£¡£¡£¡Õâ¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ï£¡£¡£¡£¡  
²»¹ý--"¼ªÄ·Àû£¬ËûÔõÃ´»áºÈ×íµÄ£¿Äã´øËûÈ¥ÁË¾Æ°É£¿£¿£¿"  
"ÊÇµÄ£¬Ö»ÊÇÃ»Ïëµ½ËûºÈÁËÄÇÃ´¶à~~~¡£"  
"Ëû¾ÓÈ»Ò²»áÈ¥ÄÇ¸öµØ·½£¿ÕæÓÐÄãµÄ£¡£¡"°¢À­¹±°µ°µ³ÆÆæ£¬--¾«ÁéÒ»Ïò²»Ï²»¶ÈËÀàÄÇÖÖàÐÔÓ·×ÂÒµÄµØ·½£¬ÌØ±ðÊÇÏóÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÕâÑùºÍÈËÀà´ò½»µÀ»¹²»¶àµÄ¾«Áé¡£  
  
Ë¹Ì¹°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÇáÇáµØ·ÅÔÚ´²ÉÏ¡£°¢À­¹±½â¿ªÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÉË´¦µÄ°üÔú¡£ÉË¿Ú»ù±¾ÉÏÒÑ¾­ÓúºÏÁË£¬²»ÐèÒªÔÙÓÃÒ©£¬Ö»ÊÇ°×¾»µÄ¼¡·ôÉÏÁôÓÐ¼¸µÀ°ÌºÛ£¬ÔÚ¾ÆÁ¦µÄ×÷ÓÃÏÂ£¬ÏÔµÃÌØ±ðÏÊºì¡£  
  
²é¿´ÍêÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ×´¿ö£¬°¢À­¹±ÇáÇáµØ°ÑÌº×Ó¸øËû¸ÇÉÏ¡£  
  
ÕâÊ±¼ªÄ·Àû´Ó»³ÀïÌÍ³öÒ»·âÐÅ£¬½»¸ø°¢À­¹±£º"¸Ê´ï·ò¸øÄãµÄ¡£"  
"ÎªÊ²Ã´¸ÕÀ´Ê±²»ÈÃÈËÄÃ¸øÎÒ£¿"  
"¸Ê´ï·ò½»´ýÒ»¶¨ÒªÇ××ÔËÍµ½ÄãµÄÊÖÀï¡£ÄãÒ²ËµÁËÄãÍíÉÏ»áÀ´ÕÒÎÒÃÇµÄ¡£"  
°¢À­¹±²ð¿ªÁËÐÅ¡£¿´ÍêºóÒ»Éù²»¿ÔµØÊÕµ½ÁË»³Àï¡£  
  
"¼ªÄ·Àû£¬ÄãÃÇÏÈÐÝÏ¢¡£Ã÷ÔçÓÐ¸ö»áÒé£¬Äã¼ÈÈ»À´ÁË£¬¾ÍÒ»ÆðÈ¥£¬»¹¿ÉÒÔ×÷Îª°«ÈËµÄ´ú±í¡£ÖÁÓÚËû--ËãÁË°É¡£"°¢À­¹±×ªÑÛ¿´ÁË¿´À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹--Ð¡¼Ò»ïÃ÷ÌìÄÜ²»ÄÜÐÑ¹ýÀ´»¹ÈÃÈË»³ÒÉ--¸Ê´ï·òµÄÐÅÀïÒÑ×ªÊöÁË°£¶ûÂ¡µÄÌ¬¶È£¬ÒÑ×ã¹»ÔÚ»áÉÏ´ú±í¾«Áé±íÌ¬ÁË¡£ 


	8. Chapter8

µÚ°ËÕÂ  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÚ¶þÌìÐÑÀ´µÄÊ±ºò£¬ÒÑ¾­ÊÇ´óÖÐÎç¡£Ñô¹âÍ¸¹ý°ëÕÚµÄ°ÙÒ¶´°ÕÕ½øÀ´£¬Ò»µÀÒ»µÀÔÚ»®ÔÚ·¿¼äÀï¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Î¢Î¢µØÕö¿ªÑÛ¾¦£¬Öå×ÅÃ¼Í·¡£Ëû¾õµÃ»¹ÊÇºÜÔÎ£¬¿´À´×òÌìÊÇºÈ¶àÁË¡£Ëû×ª¹ýÁ³£¬ëüëÊÖÐ¿´¼ûË¹Ì¹Õý¶ËÀ´ÁËËûµÄÎç²ÍÇáÊÖÇá½ÅµØ·ÅÔÚ´²Í·µÄÐ¡×ÀÉÏ¡£Ò»ÎÅÎ¶µÀÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾ÍÖªµÀ£¬ÊÇ±¡ºÉÄÌ²è¡¢ËÉ×ÓÐ¡Ìð±ýºÍÒ»Ð©Ë®¹û¡£ÊÇ±ÈÇ°¼¸ÌìµÄ¿´ÆðÀ´¸ü¿É°®µÄÎç²Í£¬²»¹ýËûÏÖÔÚ²¢²»Ïë³Ô¡£  
  
Ë¹Ì¹×ª¹ýÉí£¬¿´µ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÒÑ¾­ÐÑÁË£¬ÎÊµÀ£º"Ë¯µÃºÃÂð£¿"ËûÃ»ÓÐÆÚÍûµÃµ½»Ø´ð¡£ÒòÎªÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×ÜÊÇÈôÓÐËùË¼£¬¶ÔÍâ½çµÄÊÂÎï²»ÎÅ²»ÎÊµÄÑù×Ó¡£  
  
"¡­¡­ºÃÀÛ¡­¡­ÎÒÊÇ²»ÊÇË¯ÁËºÜ¾Ã¡­¡­¡­¡­ÓÐÒ»Ç§ÄêÂð£¿¡­¡­"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Öå×ÅÃ¼Í·¡£  
  
"Å¶£¡£¡"Ë¹Ì¹Ð¦ÁË£¬ÈáÉùµÀ£º"ÔõÃ´»á£¡£¡ÄúÖ»Ë¯ÁËÒ»¸öÍíÉÏºÍÒ»¸öÉÏÎç£¬¿É°®µÄÏÈÉú¡£"  
  
"ÄÇÎÒ½Ó×ÅË¯£¡"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ëæ¼´ÊÍÈ»µØ±ÕÉÏÁËÑÛ¾¦£¬³¤³¤µÄ½ÞÃ«ÇÎÆ¤µØÔÚÑÛ¾¦ÉÏ¾í×Å¡£  
  
"¿ÉÊÇ£¬--"Ë¹Ì¹¹ØÇÐµØÎÊµÀ£¬"Îç·¹µÄÊ±¼äµ½ÁË£¬Äú²»ÏÈ³Ôµã¶«Î÷£¿"  
"ºÃ°É£¬À´Ò»µãÄÌ²è¡£"  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Å¬Á¦Ïë³ÅÆðÉí×Ó£¬¿ÉÊÇÈ«ÉíÈíÃàÃàµÄÃ»ÓÐÁ¦Æø--Ìì£¡Õæ¿ÉÅÂ£¡£¡Õâ¾ÍÊÇÈËÀàËùËµµÄ¾ÆµÄºó¾¢Âð£¿ÎÒ¼¸ºõÒ»µãÁ¦Æø¶¼Ã»ÓÐÁË£¡ÒÔºó²»»á×ÜÊÇÕâÑù°É£¡£¡£¡ÄÇ¿ÉÕâÃ´°ì£¡£¡£¡Ì«¿ÉÅÂÁË£¡£¡£¡  
  
Ë¹Ì¹¿´µ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÐÁ¿à¡¢µ£ÐÄµÄÑù×Ó£¬Á¬Ã¦ËµµÀ£º"Å¶£¬ÎÒ¿´ÄúÊÇºÈµÃÌ«¶àÁË--»¹ÊÇÎÒÀ´Î¹Äú°É£¡--²»³Ô¶«Î÷²»ÐÐ¡£--ºÈµÄÊÇÐ¡ÓñÃ×ÃÛ¾Æ£¿ÕâÖÖ¾Æ²»×íÔòÒÑ£¬×íÁËÓÐµÄ»°Õû¸öÈËÏóÉ¢ÁË¹Ç¼ÜËÆµÄ--²»¹ý²»ÓÃ×Å¼±£¬¹ý¼¸Ìì¾ÍºÃ¡£"  
  
ÌýÁËË¹Ì¹µÄ»°À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹·ÅÐÄÁËÐ©£¬ÂýÂýµØ°ÑË¹Ì¹Ò»³×Ò»³×Î¹ËûµÄÄÌ²èºÈÍê¡£  
  
Ë¹Ì¹ÄÃ×Å¿Õ±­×Ó£¬×ªÉíÒª×ß¡£Í»È»À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹½Ð×¡ÁËËû£º"¶ÔÁË£¡£¡¼ªÄ·ÀûÄØ£¿"  
"ÄãÊÇËµµÄÄÇÎ»°«ÈËÏÈÉú£¿ËûÒ»Ôç¾Íµ½°¢À­¹±ÏÈÉúÄÇ±ßÈ¥ÁË¡£"  
"Ëû»ØÀ´ÁË½ÐÐÑÎÒ¡£"  
"ÎÒ»áµÄ¡£"  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹·ÅÐÄµØ±ÕÉÏÑÛ¾¦£¬µ÷ÕûÁËÒ»ÏÂ×ËÊÆ£¬°ÑÉí×ÓÉîÉîµØÂñÔÚÈáÈíµÄ´²Àï£¬ÓÖ³Á³ÁµØË¯È¥¡£  
Ë¹Ì¹Ð¦Ð¦£¬×ªÉíÍËÁË³öÈ¥£¬Ð¡ÐÄµØ¹ØÉÏÃÅ¡£  
  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÇ±»ÈËÏóÒ¡²¦ÀË¹ÄÒ»ÑùÒ¡ÐÑµÄ¡£  
"Ð¡ÀÁ³æ£¡£¡¿ìÆðÀ´£¡£¡£¡"  
"¡­¡­Mmm¡­¡­Ë¹Ì¹¡¢¸ÉÊ²Ã´£¡£¡£¡¡­¡­ÊÇÄã¡­¡­¼ªÄ·Àû£¿"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Èà×ÅÏ¡ËÉµÄÑÛ¾¦µÀ¡£  
"¼û¹íÄãË¯ÁËÁ½Ìì£¡£¡½ñÌìÊÇÎÒ´ýÔÚ°£ÃôçÑ¶û³Ç±¤µÄ×îºóÒ»Ìì£¡£¡Ã÷Ìì¸ñÍþºÕ¾ÍÒªÀ´½ÓÎÒÁË¡£"  
  
"Ê²Ã´£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡ÎÒË¯ÁËÄÇÃ´¾ÃÂð£¡£¡£¡ÄãÀ´ÎÒ¸úÇ°ÎÒ¶¼Ã»ÓÐ¸Ð¾õ°¡£¬Ë¹Ì¹ÔõÃ´Ò²²»½ÐÐÑÎÒ£¿"ÈËÀ´µ½´²Ç°À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¶¼Ã»ÓÐ·´Ó¦£¬¿´À´¾Æ¾«»¹ÊÇºÜÂé±ÔËûµÄ²¿·ÝÉñ¾­£¬¾Æ¾¢»¹ÊÇÃ»ÓÐÍêÈ«¹ýÈ¥¡£  
  
"--Ëû½ñÌì±»ÅÉ³öÈ¥´øÁìÒ»¸öÐ¡¶ÓÕì²ìÈ¥ÁË¡£Ç°¼¸´ÎÎÒÀ´µÄÊ±ºòÃ»ÈÃËû½ÐÐÑÄã--Äã±ð¹ÖËû£¬Ë­¼ûÁËÄãË¯×ÅµÄÑù×Ó¶¼²»»áÈÌÐÄ½ÐÄãÆðÀ´¡£--Òª²»ÊÇÎÒÃ÷Ìì¾ÍÒª×ßÁË£¬ÎÒÒ²²»»á°ÑÄã½ÐÆðÀ´¡£--¶ÔÁË£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬"¼ªÄ·ÀûÍ»È»ºÜÈÏÕæµØÎÊµÀ£º"Äã»¹¼Ç²»¼ÇµÃÇ°ÌìÄãºÈ×í¾ÆÒÔºó×öµÄÊÂÇé¡£"  
  
"¡­¡­"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÖåÆðÁËÃ¼Í·£¬Å¬Á¦ÏëÁËÒ»»á£¬ËûÓÐµã²»°²µØ´ðµÀ£º"¡­¡­²»¼ÇµÃÁË¡­¡­Ê²Ã´¶¼²»¼ÇµÃÁË¡­¡­"  
  
Å¶£¿£¿¼ªÄ·Àû°µµÀ£¬ÄÄÐ©ÊÇ²»¼ÇµÃµÄ£¿"»¹¼Ç²»¼ÇµÃµÃÀÏ°å³¤Ê²Ã´Ñù£¿ËûËµÁËÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
"Å¶ÊÇÒ»¸öºÜºÍÆøµÄÖÐÄêÈË£¬ºÜÊÝ¡£ËûËµÁË²»ÉÙ·¨À­Ã×¶ûµÄÊÂ¡£ºóÀ´¡­¡­ºóÀ´¡­¡­"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò¡ÁËÒ¡Í·¡£  
  
"ËûÓÐÃ»ÓÐËµ¹ýÊ²Ã´¹Ö»°»òÊÇÐ¦»°Ê²Ã´µÄ£¿"¼ªÄ·ÀûÏë£¬ËûÁ¬ÐÄÁé¸ÐÓ¦µÄÊÂ¶¼¼Ç²»µÃÁËÂð£¿  
  
"¡­¡­"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Îæ×ÅÌ«ÑôÑ¨ÏëÁËÏë£¬Ò¡Ò¡Í·£¬"Ïë²»ÆðÀ´¡­¡­¼ªÄ·Àû£¬·¢ÉúÁËÊ²Ã´ÊÂÂð£¿"  
  
ÌýÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ»°¼ªÄ·ÀûÐÄÖÐÇÔÏ²--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÎÒÒª¶ÔÄãÈö¸ö»Ñ£¬ÕâËäÈ»²»Ì«ºÃ£¬µ«ÊÇÎªÁËÄãºÃ--¿´µ½ÄÇÌìÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÄÇÃ´²»¶®µÃÕÕ¹Ë×Ô¼ºµÄÑù×Ó£¬Ëû²»Ï£ÍûÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×íÁËÒÔºó±»ÈËÇáÒ×µØ°Ú²¼¡£Ëû¹ÊÒâºÜÑÏËàµØ¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ëµ£º"Ìý×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÎÒÒªÄãÒÔÃÀÀöµÄ¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËµÄÃûÓþÆðÊÄ--Äã·¢ÊÄÄã×Ô¼ºÒ»¸öÈËÈ¥¾ÆµêµÄÊ±ºò¾ø²»ºÈÐ¡ÓñÃ×ÃÛ¾Æ--¼´Ê¹ºÈÒ²Ö»ÄÜºÈÒ»±­£¬Ð¡±­µÄ¡£"  
  
"ÔõÃ´ÁË¼ªÄ·Àû£¿ÎÒ×íÁËÒÔºó×öÁËÊ²Ã´ÊÂÇé£¿"  
  
¼ªÄ·Àû¹ÊÒâµÉ´óÁËÑÛ¾¦µÀ£º"Å¶µ±È»£¡£¡Äã²»ÖªµÀÄãµ±Ê±¶àºúÀ´£¡£¡£¡Õû¸ö¾ÆµêÈÃÄãÄÖ·­ÁËÌì£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡Äã³³³³ÈÂÈÂµÄ¡¢ÂîÈË£¡£¡£¡--ÈÃÎÒºÜÃ»Ãæ×Ó£¬»¹ÔÒ¶«Î÷£¡£¡àÅ£¿Òª²»ÊÇÎÒµ±Ê±»¹Ã»ÓÐ×í£¬ÕæÊÇ²»¿ÉÊÕÊ°£¡£¡"  
  
"Å¶Å¶£¡£¡£¡¶Ô²»Æð¼ªÄ·Àû£¡£¡£¡ÎÒµ±Ê±²»ÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºÔÚ×öÊ²Ã´£¡£¡ÎÒ·¢ÊÄÎÒ·¢ÊÄ£¡£¡ÎÒ·¢ÊÄÎÒÒ»¸öÈËÈ¥¾ÆµêµÄÊ±ºò¾ø²»ºÈÐ¡ÓñÃ×ÃÛ¾Æ£¡Ò»¿Ú¶¼²»ºÈ£¡±ðµÄ¾ÆÒ²²»ºÈ£¡£¡£¡--"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÐÄÀï°µ°µµØµÀ£¬ÌìÄÄ£¡ÎÒ¾ÓÈ»»á×ö³öÕâÖÖÊÂÇé£¡£¡Ì«¶Ô²»Æð¼ªÄ·ÀûÁË~~~ËùÓÐµÄ¾«ÁéÒ²¶¼»áÐ¦»°ÎÒµÄ£¡£¡£¡ÈËÀàµÄ¾ÆÕæÊÇÌ«¿ÉÅÂÁË£¡£¡£¡Õæºó»ÚÄÇÌìºÈÁËÄÇÃ´¶à¡£ÒÔºóÔÙÒ²²»¸ÒÁË£¡£¡£¡~~  
  
¼ªÄ·Àû¹ÊÒâºÜ´ó¶ÈµØÅÄÁËÅÄÀ³µÄ¼ç°ò£¬"àÅ£¬ºÃ°É¡£ÄãÆð¹ýÊÄ£¬ÎÒÏàÐÅÄã¡£²»¹ýÕâÊÂÒ²²»ÄÜÈ«¹ÖÄã£¬ÊÇÎÒ°ÑÄã´øÈ¥µÄ¡£"  
"Ð»Ð»Äã¼ªÄ·Àû¡£"  
  
"ºÃÀ²²»ÒªÀµÔÚ´²ÉÏ£¬¿´--"¼ªÄ·ÀûÉìÊÖÍÆ¿ªÁË´°£¬Ã÷ÃÄ¶øÎÂºÍµÄÑô¹âÁ¢¿Ì³äÂúÁËÕû¸öÎÝ×Ó--"ÍâÃæµÄÌìÆø¶àºÃ£¬µ½³Ç±¤ÉÏÈ¥´µ´µ·ç°É¡£"  
  
"ºÃ¼«£¡"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¼¸ºõÔÚ´²ÉÏÌøÁËÆðÀ´--Ì«ºÃÁË£¡£¡£¡Á¦ÆøÒÑ¾­»Ö¸´ÁË£¡£¡´ÓÀ´Ã»¸Ð¾õÕâÃ´ÇáËÉ¹ý£¡£¡£¡  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ºÍ¼ªÄ·ÀûÀ´µ½ÁË³Ç±¤¶¥ÉÏ¡£·çºÜ´ó£¬´µµÃÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÍ··¢ºÍ¼ªÄ·ÀûµÄºú×Ó¶¼Æ®ÆðÀ´¡£  
  
´Ó³Ç±¤ÉÏÍûÈ¥£¬Ò»î«Õû¸ö°£ÃôçÑ¶û¸ßµØµÄÈ«Ã²£¬¸»ÓÐÆøÊÆµÄÉ½ÂöºÍÊ÷ÁÖ£¬ÈÃÈË½û²»×¡Õñ·ÜºÍºÀÂõÆðÀ´¡£È»¶ø£¬´óºÃµÄ¾°ÖÂÏÂÃæÈ´Âñ²Ø×ÅÎ£ÏÕÓëÐ°¶ñ¡£Èç¹ûÓÐÒ»Ìì£¬³Ç±¤ÉÏµÄ¼ýËþºÍ¸ÚÉÚ²»ÔÙÐèÒª±ø½«£¬´¿´âÖ»ÓÐ¹Û¾°µÄÓÎÈË£¬ÄÇ½«»áÊÇÔõÑùµÄÒ»¸öÊÀ½ç£¿»áÓÐÕâÑùµÄÒ»ÌìÂð£¿  
  
¼ªÄ·ÀûºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÕÒÁË¸ö±³·çµÄµØÏÂ×øÏÂÀ´£¬±³¿¿×Å³ÇÇ½É¹Ì«Ñô¡£  
  
Õâ¶ÔËûÃÇÀ´ËµÌ«²»¿ÉË¼ÒéÁË¡£¾ÓÈ»»¹ÓÐÊ±¼äÉ¹´óÑô¡£ÕâÒ²Ðí¾ÍÊÇ´óÕ½Ç°·´²îµÄÕ÷Õ×°É¡£×òÌìµÄ»áÉÏ¼ªÄ·ÀûÒÑ¾­´ú±í´úÒò¶þÊÀ±íÃ÷ÁË°«ÈË¼ÓÈëÌÖ·¥Ä§¶¼µÄÁªÃËµÄÌ¬¶È¡£Ã÷ÌìÓ¥Íõ¸ñÍþºÕ¾Í»á´ø×Å¼ªÄ·Àû»ØÌúÉ½£¬ÕÐ¼¯¾ü¶Ó´ú±í°«ÈË·½Ãæ¼ÓÈëÁªÃË¾ü¡£¶ø¾«Áé·½Ãæ£¬°£¶ûÂ¡ºÍ¸Ê´ï·òÒÑ¾­Ç××ÔÈ¥ÁËºÚÉ­ÁÖ£¬ºÍÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÉÌÌÖÓÐ¹ØÊÂÒË¡£Ò²ÐíÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ã»¼¸ÌìÒ²»á»ØºÚÉ­ÁÖÈ¥°ÑËûÃÇµÄ¾«Áé¾ü¶Ó´ø³öÀ´¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×¢ÊÓ×ÅÌìÉÏµÄ¼¸¶ä°×ÔÆ£¬ÏëÏó×ÅËüÃÇµÄÐÎ×´ºÍÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷ÏàÏó£¬Í»È»¼ä¾õµÃÓÐÒ»ÖÖÓÄÓÄµÄÎ¶µÀ×ê½øËûµÄ±Ç¿×Àï£¬ÓÐµãÏã£¬µ«ÓÐµã´ÌÁ¹´ÌÁ¹µÄ~~ÎÅÆðÀ´ÈÃÈËºÜ¾«Éñ~~ºÜÆæ¹Ö£¡£¡£¡ÊÇ·çËÍÀ´µÄÎ¶µÀÂð£¿²»£¬ÕâÀï±³·ç£¬¶øÇÒÈç¹ûÊÇ·ç´øÀ´µÄ»°£¬¸Õ²ÅËûÃÇÔÚ¶¥·çµÄµØ·½¾ÍÓ¦¸ÃÎÅµÃµ½¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹°ÑÍ·Î¢Î¢×ó×ªÓÒ×ª£¬ÏëÈ·¶¨ÕâÆøÎ¶µÄ·½Ïò¡£  
  
----£¿£¿£¿´Ó¼ªÄ·ÀûÄÇ±ß£¡£¡£¡£¿£¿£¿£¿ËûµÄÉíÉÏÔõÃ´¿ÉÄÜÓÐÕâÖÖÎ¶µÀ£¿À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏëÏó×Å¼ªÄ·ÀûËù×¡µÄµØÏÂ£¬¾Í¾õµÃËûÄÜ¸Ð¾õµ½¸÷ÖÖÊ¯Í·µÄÎ¶µÀ¡¢ÈªË®µÄÊªÀä»¹ÓÐÖò»ðµÄÑ¬Ïã¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×øÆðÀ´£¬´òÁ¿Æð¼ªÄ·Àû£¬"¼ª--Ä·--Àû--"ËûÍÏ³¤ÁËÉùÒô£¬"ÄãÉíÉÏÓÐºÃ¶«Î÷--"  
  
¼ªÄ·Àû×ª¹ýÍ·£¬Ææ¹ÖµØ¿´×ÅËû£¬"ºÃ¶«Î÷£¿Ê²Ã´ºÃ¶«Î÷£¿"  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´Õ½üÁË¼ªÄ·Àû£¬¾õµÃÏãÎ¶¸üÅ¨ÁËÒ»Ð©£¬¿ÉÒÔ¿Ï¶¨ÊÇ´ÓÐØÇ°µÄ¿Ú´üÀï·¢³öÀ´µÄ¡£  
  
"ÄãÉíÉÏÒ»¶¨ÓÐºÃ¶«Î÷£¬ºÙ£¡£¡Ê²Ã´±¦±´²ØÔÚÕâÁË£¿"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÅÄÁËÅÄ¼ªÄ·ÀûµÄÐØ¿ÚµÀ¡£  
  
¼ªÄ·ÀûÏÈÊÇÅÄµôÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µ÷Æ¤µ·µ°µÄÊÖ£¬Ææ¹ÖµØ¿´×ÅËû£¬È»ºó¼ªÄ·ÀûÎæ×Å´ü×ÓÐ¦ÁË¡£  
  
"¸æËßÎÒ£¡£¡£¡"  
  
¼ªÄ·Àû°ÑÒ»¸öÊÖÖ¸·ÅÔÚ×ìÉÏ£¬Ê¾ÒâÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ö¨Éù¡£È»ºóËû´Ó»³ÀïµÃÒâµØ¡¢ÂýÂýµØÌÍ³öÒ»¸öÁ÷¹âÉÁË¸µÄ½õÄÒ¡£  
  
"waw!!!! "À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÑÛ¾¦¶¼µÉ´óÁË¡£ËûËäÈ»¼û¹ý²»ÉÙ±¦Îï£¬µ«Ëû´ÓÃ»ÓÐ¼û¹ýÕâÖÖÑù×ÓµÄ½õÄÒ¡£  
  
Õû¸ö½õÄÒÈ«Ã»ÓÐÒ»¸ùÖ²ÎïË¿Âé£¬´¿´â¾ÍÊÇÓÃ¼«Ï¸¶øÈÍµÄÃØÒøË¿Ö¯³ÉµÄ¡£ÆæÌØµÄµ¹²»ÊÇÔÚÓÚÖÆ×÷½õÄÒÓÃµÄ²ÄÁÏ£¬¶øÊÇÕâ¸ö½õÄÒ±àµÃÊµÔÚÊÇ±ðÖÂ¡£Ï¸Ë¿Å¤³ÉÁË´ó´óÐ¡Ð¡µÄµ«ÊÇÓÖÊÇ¼«±¡µÄ¸÷ÖÖÐÎÏó£ºÓÐ°«ÈËÃÇÏ²»¶µÄ¸÷ÖÖÐÎÌ¬¸÷ÒìµÄ¿óÊ¯¡¢ÓÐ¸÷ÖÖÍÚ¿óÓÃµÄ¹¤¾ß£¬ÏóÐ¡¶·³µºÍÐ¡²ù×ÓÊ²Ã´µÄ£¬»¹ÓÐ¼¸¸ö°«ÈËÅõ×Å»òÊÇÕÒ×Å¿óÊ¯µÄÇéÐÎ--È»ºóÕâÐ©ÔìÐÎÓÖ±»Å¡³ÉÒ»¹ÉÖ÷ÏßµÄÃØÒøË¿´©ÔÚÁËÒ»Æð£¬Î§³ÉÒ»¸öÐ¡´ü×Ó£¬Ð¡´ü×ÓÀïÍ·¹Ä¹ÄµÄ£¬×°ÓÐÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷£¬ÏãÎ¶¾ÍÊÇÕâÐ©¶«Î÷·¢³öÀ´µÄ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËùÔÚµÄºÚÉ­ÁÖ£¬ÓÐµÄ¾«ÁéÒ²ÓÐÊ¹ÓÃÏãÁÏµÄÏ°¹ß£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò²ÖªµÀÒ»Ð©¡£µ«Ëû´ÓÃ»ÎÅ¹ýµ½ÕâÖÖÆøÎ¶¡£  
  
"¿ÉÒÔ¿´¿´Âð£¿"  
  
¼ªÄ·Àû°Ñ½õÄÒµÝ¸øÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Á¢¿ÌÄÃÔÚÊÖÖÐ·­À´¸²È¥£¬Ò»ÄóÖ®ÏÂ£¬ÀïÃæµÄ¶«Î÷¼áÓ²¡¢´óÁ£¶øÇÒÐÎ×´²»¹æÔò£¬²¢²»ÏóÍ¨³£ÈËÃÇËùÓÃµÄ·Û×´µÄ»òÊÇÖ²ÎïÖ¦Ò¶µÈµÄÏãÁÏ¡£Í¸¹ý½õÄÒµÄË¿»·¼äµÄ·ìÏ¶À´¿´£¬ÄÇÐ©¶«Î÷ÎåÑÕÁùÉ«µÄ¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ïò¼ªÄ·Àû¿´È¥£¬¼ªÄ·ÀûÏòËûµãµãÍ·Ê¾ÒâËû¿ÉÒÔ´ò¿ª½õÄÒ¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹½â¿ªÁË½õÄÒµÄ¿Û×Ó£¬´ÓÀïÃæµ¹³öÒ»Ð©É«²Ê²»Ò»¡¢´ó´óÐ¡Ð¡µÄÊ¯Í·¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹°ÑËüÃÇ´Õ½üÁË±Ç×ÓÎÅ£¬ÊÇºÜÏã£¬¶øÇÒºÜ¸ÉÔï¡£È»ºóËû¿´Ïò¼ªÄ·Àû¡£¼ªÄ·ÀûÖªµÀÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÇÏëÎÊÎªÊ²Ã´£¬±ã¶ÔËûµÀ£º"ÕâÐ©Ê¯Í·²»Ö»ÊÇÏã£¬--"¼ªÄ·Àû´ÓÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÕÆÐÄÄÃÆðÆäÖÐµ­ºìÉ«µÄÒ»¿ÅËµµÀ£º"Õâ¸ö£¬ÎÒÃÇ°ÑËü½Ð×öÈö¿Ï´ïÊ¯£¬--ÒòÎªÊÇÒ»¸ö½ÐÈö¿Ï´ïµÄ°«ÈËÏÈ·¢ÏÖÁËËü--ÓÐÁËËüµØÏÂµÄÉß¾Í»áÔ¶Ô¶µÄ±Ü¿ªÄã¡£"È»ºóËû·ÅÏÂÕâ¿ÅÊ¯Í·£¬ÓÖÄÃÆðÁíÒ»¿Åµ­ÂÌÉ«µÄËµµÀ£º"Õâ¸ö£¬½Ð°£Àû½ðÊ¯£¬Ö©Öë¡¢Ð«×Ó¡¢òÚò¼¶¼ÅÂËüµÄÆøÎ¶£¬¸ü²»ÓÃËµ³ô³æó¯òëÌøÔéÁË¡£"½ÓÏÂÀ´ÊÇÒ»¿ÅÑÞ»ÆÑÞ»ÆµÄÊ¯Í·£¬ÓÐµãËÉ»¹µôÎ´µÄ--"Õâ¸ö£¬½Ð²¨±±ÆäÊ¯£¬´øÉÏËüËüÄÜÈÃÄãÖÜÎ§µÄ¿ÕÆø±äµÃ¸ÉÔï£¬ÕâÑù¾Í²»»áµÃ¹ÇÍ·Í´µÄ²¡"¡¢"Õâ¸ö£¬½ÐÃÉ¿¼Ë¼Ê¯£¬ºÜÌáÉñ"¡¢¡­¡­  
  
"Õâ¿Å£¬ÍòË¹Á¬Ê¯£¬ËüµÄ·ÛÎ´ÄÜÖ¹ÑªÖ¹Í´¡£ÔõÃ´Ñù£¿Ã»¼û¹ý°É£¿"¼ªÄ·Àû·ÅÏÂ×îºóÒ»¿éÊ¯Í·£¬Ð¦µÀ¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÌýµÃã¶ã¶µØ¡£ÊÇµÄ£¬ËûÖªµÀºÜ¶àÖ²Îï¶¼¿ÉÒÔÓÐÉÏÃæËùËµµÄÇý³æÌáÉñµÄÐ§¹û£¬¿ÉÃ»Ïëµ½Ê¯Í·Ò²ÓÐÀàËÆµÄ¹¦Ð§£¬¶øÇÒ»¹ÖÖÀàÍ¦ÆëÈ«¡£¿´À´µØµ×ÏÂÆæÃîµÄ¶«Î÷²»ÑÇÓÚµØÉÏ°¡£¡  
  
¼ªÄ·Àû°Ñ½õÄÒ´ÓÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÖÀïÈ¡»Ø£¬·Å»Ø×Ô¼ºÐØÇ°µÄ´ü×Ó£¬»¹°´ÁË°´¡£¿´µ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏóÊÇÔÚÓÃÆÚ´ýµÄÄ¿¹â¿´×Å×Ô¼º£¬°«ÈËÓÚÊÇ×ª¹ýÉí»¤×¡¿Ú´üÐ±×ÅÑÛ¾¦¶Ô¾«ÁéËµ£º"--²»ÒªÓÃÏ£ÍûÎÒËÍ¸øÄãµÄÑÛ¹â¿´×ÅÎÒ£¬àÅ£¿Õâ»ØÎÒ¿É²»´ó·½--Õâ¿ÉÊÇ±ðÈËËÍÎÒµÄ¶«Î÷£¡£¡"  
  
"Ë­Ë­Ë­£¿"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ñ°¸ù¾¿µ×¡£  
  
"Ë­£¿ÄÑµÀÄãÒÔÎª»áÊÇ¾«Áé²»³É£¿--µ±È»ÊÇÒ»¸ö¿É°®µÄ´ó½ÅÆÅÀ²¡£"¼ªÄ·ÀûÎÞ²»ÐÒ¸£µØËµµÀ¡£--ÑÔÏÂÖ®Òâ£¬ÕâÏÂÐÐÁË°É£¿ÄãÏëÖªµÀµÄÎÒ¶¼¸æËßÄãÁË¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏëÆðÄÇÌìÔÚ°¢À­¹±µÄ»³ÀïÒ²ÊÇÓÐ¸ö½õÄÒ£¬¿ÉÄÜ¾ÍÊÇ°¢¶ûÎÄËÍµÄÂÞ¡£Ëûà«à«µØµÀ£º"¹§Ï²ÄãÑ½¼ªÄ·Àû¡£ÎÒ¿ÉÃ»ÓÐ°¡¡£"  
  
¼ªÄ·ÀûµÉ´óÁËÑÛ¾¦¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÀ£º"ÄãÃ»ÓÐ£¿£¿Ó¢¿¡µÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏëÒª»¹²»ÈÝÒ×£¿Ö»Òª´óº°Ò»Éù£º'ÎÒÒª½õÄÒ£¡£¡'Ò»¶¨»áÓÐ´ó¶ÑµÄ¾«Áé¹ÃÄï°ÑÊý²»ÇåµÄ½õÄÒÅ×¹ýÀ´Ñ¹ËÀÄã£¡£¡"  
  
¼ªÄ·ÀûµÄ»°ÌáÐÑÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£  
  
ÄÇµ¹ÊÇÕæµÄ--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ïë×Å--Ö»ÊÇÊ±¼äÉÏËÆºõÓÐÐ©´íÎ»--¼ÇËû»¹ºÜÐ¡µÄÊ±ºò£¬Ö»ÒªËûËµ£¬"ÎÒÒªÕâ¸ö£¡£¡£¡"»òÊÇ"ÎÒÒªÄÇ¸ö£¡£¡"£¬Ö»ÒªºÚÉ­ÁÖÓÐÒ»¸ö¾«ÁéÌýµ½ÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËµµÄ£¬Ã»¶à¾ÃºÜ¶àÆ¯ÁÁµÄ¾«ÁéÐ¡½ã¾Í»á°ÑÕâÐ©¶«Î÷ÏÈÏÈºóºóËÍµ½ËûÊÖÉÏÀ´--Ö»ÒªËûÄÜÓöÉÏËýÃÇ¡£àÅàÅ£¬ËûÔÚ¼ÒÀï»¹×¨ÃÅÓÐ¼¸¼ä´óÎÝ×Ó·Å×ÅÐ¡Ê±ºòÊÕµ½µÄ¸÷ÖÖÑùµÄºÃÍæµÄÀñÎï¡£ÂýÂýµÄËæ×ÅËûµÄ³¤´ó£¬Ïóº¢×ÓËÆµÄÈÎÐÔÒªÕâÒªÄÇµÄÇé¿ö¼õÉÙÁË£¬¾«ÁéÐ¡½ãÃÇËÍËûÀñÎïµÄ´ÎÊýÒ²¼õÉÙÁË¡£µÈµ½Ëû³¤´óÁËÒÔºó£¬Ëû·¢ÏÖ×Ô¼ºÆäÊµºÍÄÇÐ©ËÍ¹ýËû¶«Î÷µÄ¾«ÁéÐ¡½ãÃÇ¿´ÉÏÈ¥Ò²ËÆºõ²î²»¶à´ó£¨²îÒ»Á½Ç§ÄêÊÇÃ»Ê²Ã´ÁË²»ÆðµÄ£©£¬¶øÕâ¸öÊ±ºò£¬ÄÇÐ©ÒÔÇ°ºÜÏ²»¶Ëû¡¢ËÍËûÀñÎï¡¢ºÍËûÍæµÃºÜÇ×ÄØµÄÐ¡½ãÃÇËÆºõ¶ÔËûÊÓ¶ø²»¼û£¬ÒªÃ´¾ÍÊÇ²»¸ÒÖ±ÊÓËûµÄÄ¿¹â£¬¶ÔËû¶ã¶ãÉÁÉÁµÄ¡£ÕæÊÇÕ¦Õ¦Ææ¹Ö£¬--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÃòÐÄ×ÔÎÊ¿ÉÃ»×ö¹ýÊ²Ã´»µÊÂ--Ð¡Ê±ºòÊÇ¸öÍòÈËÃÔÅ¶£¬ÔõÃ´³¤´óÁË¾Í²»ÊÜ»¶Ó­ÁËÄØ£¿  
  
¼«ÎªÄÑµÃµÄÄÇÒ»´Î£¬ÔÚËûÁ½Ç§Îå°ÙËêÉúÈÕµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÄÇÌìËû±»¼¸¸ö¾«ÁéÐ¡½ãÏÈºó½Ðµ½Ð¡ÁÖ×ÓÀï£¬È»ºóËýÃÇ¸ö¸ö¿Ú¿ÚÉùÉù¶¼ËµÊÇËÍÒ»¼þÌØ±ðµÄÉúÈÕÀñÎï¸øËû¡£È·Êµ£¬ÄÇÐ©ÀñÆ·ºÜ¾«ÇÉ±ðÖÂ£¬¶øÇÒ¶¼ÊÇÓÃºÜ¹óÖØµÄ¶«Î÷ÖÆ³ÉµÄ¡£ËùÒÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ºóÀ´¿É¶¼ÊÇºÜÐ¡ÐÄµØ°ÑËüÃÇ·ÅÔÚ±¦ÎïÎÝ×Ó×îºÃµÄµØ·½²ØµÃºÃºÃµÄ¡£  
  
--ÊÕµ½µÄÊÇÊ²Ã´ÄØ£¿ÓÐÒ»¸ùÍ·´ø£¬ÊÇÓÃ×î±¡×îÏ¸×îÈÍµÄË¿Ö¯³ÉµÄ£¬´÷×ÅÏóÍ¸Ã÷Ò»Ñù£¬ÉÏÃæÏâ×ÅÒ»¿ÅÓÐÔÂÁÁ°ã¹âÃ¢µÄ±¦Ê¯--Èç¹û´÷ÔÚÍ·ÉÏ£¬¸ú±¾¾Í¿´²»¼ûË¿´ø£¬Ö»¿´¼û±¦Ê¯£¬ÕâÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¼ûµ½µÄ×îÆ¯ÁÁµÄÍ·´ø--¿ÉÊÇ£¬´÷¾ÃÁË¿ÉÄÜ»á°ÑÍ·´øÅª¾ÉµÄ--àÅàÅÏÈÊÕÆðÀ´£»ÓÐÒ»ÌõÏîÁ´£¬ÄÇÉÏÃæ×¹×Å¿ÅË®µÎÐÎµÄÀ¶É«µÄ»¤Éí·û×¹×Ó--¾ÝËµÊÇÄÇÊÇ¶ñÁúµÄÑÛÀá--ÒªÖªµÀ¶ñÁúÊÇ²»»áÓÐÉÆÐÄµÄ£¬ÏëÓµÓÐËüµÄÑÛÀá¼¸ºõÊÇ²»¿ÉÄÜ--µ«Ò»µ©µÃµ½£¬¾Í¿ÉÒÔµÖÖÆ×îÐ°¶ñµÄ×çÖä--¿ÉÊÇ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÉíÉÏÒÑ¾­´÷ÓÐºÜ¶à»¤Éí·ûÁË--²±×ÓÉÏÒ»³¤Ò»¶ÌÁ½ÌõÏîÁ´·Ö±ð¹Ò×ÅËû¸¸Ç×ºÍËûÄ¸Ç×´ÓËûÉúÏÂÀ´¾Í¸øËû´÷×ÅµÄ»¤Éí·û£¬×óÊÖÊÖÁ´×ÓµÄ»¤Éí·ûÊÇÐ¡Ê±ºòÕÕ¿´ËûµÄÒ»¸ö¾«Áé·òÈËËÍËûµÄ£¬ÓÒÊÖÊÖÁ´×ÓµÄ»¤Éí·ûÊÇËû¸¸Ç×ÊÖÏÂ×îÏ²»¶µÄÒ»¸öÎä½«ËÍËûµÄ£¬»¹ÓÐ½ÅÉÏÄÇ¼¸ÌõÓÖÊÇ¡­¡­ËÍµÄ--¼ÒÀï»¹·ÅÓÐÒ»¹ñ×ÓµÄ»¤Éí·û--ËûÉíÉÏÔç¾ÍÃ»ÓÐµØ·½´÷ÁË£¬àÅàÅÒ²ÊÕÆðÀ´£»»¹ÓÐÒ»°ÑÃØÒøÑüµ¶£¬ÕæÊÇ¼ÛÖµÁ¬³Ç--²»¹ýÑüµ¶ËûÒ²ÓÐ¼¸ÏäÁË£¬¸÷ÖÖ¸÷ÑùµÄ²ÄÁÏÖÆ³ÉµÄ£¬¸÷ÖÖ¸÷ÑùµÄÐÎ×´£¬¶¼ºÜ·æÀû£¬µ«Ëû»¹ÊÇ¾õµÃËû¸¸Ç×ËÍ¸øËûµÄÄÇ°Ñ--¾ÍÊÇËû¸¸Ç×ÒÔÇ°ÓÃµÄÄÇ°Ñ--×îË³ÊÖ£¬ÔÙËµ£¬´ø×ÅÄÇÃ´¹óÖØµÄ¶«Î÷»ÎÀ´»ÎÈ¥ÍòÒ»Åª¶ªÁË²»ºÃ½»´ý--àÅàÅ»¹ÊÇÊÕÆðÀ´£»»¹ÓÐ¡­¡­¡£½á¹ûµÚ¶þÌì£¬ÄÇÐ©¾«Áé¹ÃÄïÃÇ·¢ÏÖËýÃÇËÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÀñÎïÃ»ÓÐÒ»¼þ³öÏÖÔÚËûµÄÉíÉÏ£¬¾ÍÔÙÒ²²»ÀíËûÁË¡£¶øÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÒÔºó¾ÍÔÙÒ²Ã»ÓÐÕâÑùµÄºÃÊÂ¡£  
  
¼´±ãÊÇÕâÑù£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²¢²»ÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºÊÇºÚÉ­ÁÖÀï£¬±³Ó°±»ÉîÇéµÄ¾«Áé¹ÃÄïÃÇ¶¢µÃ×î¶àµÄÒ»¸ö¡£ÕæÊÇ¸öÐ¡ÃÔºý¡£ËûÄÜ¿´µÃ³öÂÞº²ÒÁ°ÂÎÂ¹«Ö÷¶Ô°¢À­¹±µÄ³ÕÇé£¬È´¸ÐÊÜ²»µ½±ðµÄ¾«Áé¹ÃÄï¶ÔËûµÄÃÔÁµ¡£ÄÑµÀÒ»¶¨ÒªÄÇÐ©¾«Áé¹ÃÄï±íÏÖµÃºÜÊ§Ì¬µÄÊ±ºò£¬Ëû²ÅÄÜÃ÷°×Âð£¿  
  
"ÄÇ¿É²»--¿È¿È£¬ÒÔÇ°--"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹±¾ÏëìÅÒ«Ò»ÏÂ×Ô¼ºÐ¡Ê±ºòÊÕµ½¶àÉÙ¶àÉÙµÄºÃ¶«Î÷£¬¿ÉÊÇ×ªÄîÒ»Ïë£¬°¦ËãÁË°É£¬ºÃºº²»Ìáµ±ÄêÓÂ¡£  
  
²»¹ýËûÍ»È»Ïëµ½ÁËÊ²Ã´¡£  
  
"¶ÔÁË£¬¼ªÄ·Àû£¬¸øÄã¿´Ò»Ñù¶«Î÷¡£"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹°Ñ»³ÀïµÄÄÇÕÅÆæ¹ÖµÄÒ¶×ÓÄÃÁË³öÀ´£¬·ÅÔÚ¼ªÄ·ÀûÑÛÇ°¡£  
  
¼ªÄ·ÀûÑÛÇ°Á¢¿ÌÁ÷¹â»ª²Ê¡¢ìÚìÚÉú»Ô£¡£¡£¡£¡  
  
"Å¶£¡--"¼ªÄ·Àû²»½û¾ªÌ¾ÆðÀ´¡£Ö»¼ûÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÖÖÐµÄÒ¶×Ó£¬Ïó±ÌÓñ°ãµÄ¾§Ó¨ÌÞÍ¸£¬¶øËüÓÖÊÇÈáÈÍµÄ¡£×ÐÏ¸Ò»¿´£¬Ò¶Âö¼ä»¹ÓÐÎÞÊýµÄÏ¸Ð¡µÄ¹âÃ¢ÔÚÉÁË¸¡£  
  
"ºô--"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏòÒ¶×Ó´µÁËÒ»¿ÚÆø£¬ÓÖµÝ¸ø¼ªÄ·Àû£¬"ÄãÔÙ¿´--"  
  
ÊÇµÄ£¡£¡ÄÇÐ©Ï¸Ð¡µÄ¹âÃ¢Á÷¶¯ÆðÀ´ÁË£¡£¡£¡¾ÍÏóÊÇ»Æ½ð°ãµÄÑªÒºÒ»Ñù£¡£¡£¡  
  
¼ªÄ·ÀûµÉ´óÁËÑÛ¾¦£¬Í»È»£¬Ëû¹ÄÆðÁËÈù°ï×Ó--ËûÒ²ÒªÏóÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÄÇÑùÀ´´µÒ»ÏÂ--  
  
"heyheyhey!!Äã²»ÄÜÕâÑù£¡£¡"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÑÛ¼²ÊÖ¿ì£¬°ÑÊÖËõÁË»ØÀ´£¬°ÑÒ¶×ÓÊÕµ½Ò»±ß»¤×Å¡£  
¼ªÄ·ÀûºÜ²»¿ì£¬"ÔõÃ´£¿"  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µ£ÐÄµØ¿´ÁËÒ¶×ÓÒ»ÑÛ£¬×ª¶ø¶Ô¼ªÄ·ÀûËµ£º"¶Ô²»Æð¼ªÄ·Àû£¬ÎÒ²¢²»ÊÇ¿´²»ÆðÄãµÄÒâË¼£¬µ«ÊÇÕâÕÅÒ¶×Ó³ýÁËÎÒ--Ö»ÄÜ¡­¡­Ö»ÄÜ¡­¡­"  
  
"Ö»ÄÜÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
"Ö»ÄÜÎÒµÄÐÂÄï¿ÉÒÔÕâÃ´×ö¡£"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËÊËÊ¼çËµµÀ--ËûÖªµÀ¼ªÄ·Àû²»»áÂúÒâËûµÄ½âÊÍ¡£  
  
¼ªÄ·ÀûÓÖµÉ´óÁËÑÛ¾¦--"Å¶£¡£¡¾«Áé¶¼ÊÇ¹Ö¶«Î÷¡£²»¾ÍÊÇ´µ¿ÚÆøÂð£¿ÎªÊ²Ã´ÄãµÄÐÂÄï²Å¿ÉÒÔ±ðÈË¾Í²»¿ÉÒÔ£¿"  
  
"ºÙ¼ªÄ·Àû£¬ÏÈ²»ËµÕâ¸ö~~ÎÒÎÊÄã--"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ëµ×ÅºÍ¼ªÄ·Àû¿¿½üÁËÒ»Ð©£¬ÔÚËû¶ú±ßÇáÉùµØÎÊµÀ£º"ÄãÖª²»ÖªµÀÄãÊÇÔõÃ´Éú³öÀ´µÄ£¿"  
  
¼ªÄ·Àû¹Ê×ö¾ªÑÈ£º"ÔõÃ´£¿Äã²»ÖªµÀÂð£¿ÎÒµ±È»ÊÇÓÉÎÒÄ¸Ç×Éú³öÀ´µÄ¡£Äã²»ÊÇÂð£¿"  
  
"ÎÒµ±È»ÖªµÀ£¬²»¹ýÎÒ²»ÊÇ--ÎÒÊÇÓÉÎÒ¸¸Ç×ºÍÄ¸Ç×Ôì³öÀ´µÄ¡£"  
  
¼ªÄ·ÀûÐ¦ÁË£¬½Æ»«½Æ»«µØÎÊµÀ£º"ÄÇÓÖÊÇÔõÃ´Ôì³öÀ´µÄ£¿Äã±ð¸æËßÎÒÊÇÄã¸¸Ç×ºÍÄ¸Ç×·Ö±ðÏòÕâÕÅÒ¶×Ó´µÁËÒ»¿ÚÆø£¬¾Í°ÑÄãÔì³öÀ´ÁË¡£"  
  
"°¦Ñ½¶Ô°¡£¡£¡£¡"--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾ªÑÈµÀ£º"¾ÍÊÇÕâÑù×ÓµÄ£¡£¡£¡¼ªÄ·Àû£¡£¡£¡£¡ÄãÔõÃ´ÖªµÀ£¿£¿²»¹ýÓÃµÄ²»ÊÇÕâÕÅÒ¶×Ó£¬Ò²²»ÊÇÒ»ÏÂ×Ó¾ÍÄÜÔì³öÀ´£¬»¨ÁËËûÃÇºÜ³¤µÄÊ±¼ä¡£"  
  
ÌýÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ»°¼ªÄ·Àû¼¸ºõÅç·¹--Å¶£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÄãÕæÊÇ¸öÐ¡±¿µ°£¬¿÷Äã»îÁË¿ìÈýÇ§Ëê£¡£¡£¡Á¬Õâ¸öÊÂÇé¶¼²»¶®£¡£¡£¡ÄÇÑùµÄ»°Ò²ÄÜÐÅÂð£¿--ÎÒµ±È»ÖªµÀ¾«ÁéºÍÈËÀà·±Óýºó´úµÄ·½·¨¼¸ºõÃ»ÓÐÊ²Ã´²»Í¬--»¹ÓÐÄãµÄ¸¸Ç×ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û£¬ÊÇÔõÃ´½Ì¶ù×ÓµÄ£¡£¡£¡£¡£¿£¿ÕâÑùµÄ»°Ò²ÄÜ±àµÃ³öÀ´£¿£¿£¿Ê²Ã´Á½¿Ú×Ó·Ö±ðÏòÒ¶×Ó´µ¿ÚÆø£¬»¹Ê²Ã´Ê²Ã´»¨ÁËºÜ³¤µÄÊ±¼ä£¡£¡£¡¼òÖ±ÊÇ£¬ÕâÈÃÈËÔõÃ´Ïë~~~Å¶£¬ÌìÄÄÌìÄÄ£¬ÎÒ¼ªÄ·ÀûÒªÐ¦ÔÎÁË¡£  
  
¿´×Å¼ªÄ·ÀûÇ¿ÈÌ×ÅÐ¦¼¸ºõ´­²»¹ýÆøÀ´µÄÑù×Ó£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾õµÃ±»Ï·ÅªÁËËÆµÄ£¬ÆøµÃ½ÐµÀ£º"¼ªÄ·Àû£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡Äã¸øÎÒÈÏÕæÒ»µã£¡£¡£¡£¡ÄãÔõÃ´ÕâÑù¸úÎÒËµ»°£¡£¡"  
  
"Ã»Ã»£¬"¼ªÄ·ÀûÁ¬Ã¦½âÊÍ£¬"ÎÒºÜÈÏÕæµÄ¡£"È»ºóËûÆ´ÃüÑ¹×¡ÁËÐ¦ÈÝ£¬×ó¿´ÓÒ¿´ÁËÒ»ÏÂÖÜÎ§ÓÐÃ»ÓÐÈË£¬È»ºó´Õ½üÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬°Ú³öÒ»¸±ºÜÑÏËàºÜ¿ÏÇÐµÄÑù×ÓÎÊµÀ£º"ÄÇÃ´À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬³ýÁËÄã±ðµÄ¾«ÁéÒ²ÊÇÕâÃ´Ôì³öÀ´µÄÂð£¿"  
  
"µ±È»²»ÊÇ¡£"  
  
"ËûÃÇÓÖÊÇÔõÃ´Ôì³öÀ´¡£"  
  
"Äã»á²»ÖªµÀ£¿"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¶¢×Å¼ªÄ·Àû£¬ÐÄÀï²Â×ÅËûÊÇ²»ÊÇÓÖÔÚ¶º×Ô¼º¡£  
  
¼ªÄ·Àû¾¡Á¦±£³ÖºÜ×ÔÈ»µÄÑù×Ó£º"ÎÒµ±È»ÖªµÀ--ÎÒÖ»ÊÇÏëÖªµÀÄãÃÇ¾«Áé¾¿¾¹ÔÚÕâ·½ÃæºÍ°«ÈËÒ»²»Ò»Ñù¡£"  
  
"Ó¦¸ÃÊÇÒ»ÑùµÄ°É~~Äã¸ÉÂïÒªÖªµÀÕâ¸ö"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ïë»Ø±ÜÕâ¸ö»°Ìâ¡£  
  
"ºÙÄã²»ËµÎÒÔõÃ´ÖªµÀ£¡£¡£¡"¼ªÄ·ÀûÑÛ¿´×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾ÍÒªÉÏ¹´ÁË£¬Á¬Ã¦´Õ½üÁËËûÐ¡ÉùµØËµ£º"Ëµ°É£¬Òª²»ÔõÃ´ÖªµÀÒ»²»Ò»Ñù£¿"  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×ó¿´¿´ÓÒ¿´¿´£¬ÓûÑÔÓÖÖ¹¡£  
  
"Ëµ°É¡£àÅ£¿"¼ªÄ·ÀûÑïÁËÑïÃ¼Ã«£¬¹ÄÀøËû¡£  
  
"àÅ¡­¡­¾ÍÊÇ£¬¾ÍÊÇ--°¦ËãÁË¡£·´ÕýÄãÓÖ²»ÊÇ¾«Áé£¬Äã²»»áÁË½âµÄ¡£"  
  
ËµµÃ¼ªÄ·ÀûÐÄÀïÖ±Ñ÷Ñ÷£¬²îÒ»µãËû¾ÍÉÏ¹´ÁË£¡£¡£¡ËãÁË£¬Õâ´Î¿´À´ÊÇÌ×²»³öÀ´À²£¬ÒÔºóÓÐµÄÊÇ»ú»áºåËû¡£  
  
¶ã¶ãÉÁÉÁµÄ»°Ìâ¹ýÈ¥ÒÔºóÊÇÒ»¶Î¶ÌÊ±¼äµÄ³ÁÄ¬¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×Ô¹ËµÍ×ÅÍ·£¬ÊÖÖ¸Äó×ÅÒ¶±ú°ÑÒ¶×Ó×ªÀ´×ªÈ¥µÄ¿´¡£  
  
¼ªÄ·ÀûÍ»È»Ïëµ½Ê²Ã´£¬ÎÊ£º"ºÙÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÎÒÎÊÄã--µ±È»Äã¿ÉÒÔ²»¸æËßÎÒ--ÄãÊÇÏëÒªÒ»¸öÆÕÍ¨µÄº¢×ÓÄØ£¬»¹ÊÇÏëÏóÄã¸¸Ä¸ÄÇÑùÒ²ÔìÒ»¸ö£¿"--ÆäÊµ¼ªÄ·ÀûÐÄÀïÒ»°Ù¸ö²»ÐÅÊ²Ã´Ò¶×ÓµÄËµ·¨£¬²»¹ýËû»¹ÊÇÏëÖªµÀÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÇÔõÃ´ÏëµÄ¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ïë¶¼²»Ïë¾Í»Ø´ðËµ£º"µ±È»ÊÇÔìÒ»¸öÁË¡£"  
"²»¹ý--"ËûÓÖÓÐµã°ÃÄÕµÄ²¹³ä£¬"ÎÒÏÖÔÚµÄÁ¦Á¿»¹Ô¶Ô¶²»¹»--"  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹»¹Ã»ÓÐËµÍê£¬¼ªÄ·Àû¼¸ºõÓÖÈÌ²»×¡ÁË£¬Ëû°ÑÇ¿Ñ¹ÏÂÈ¥µÄÐ¦Éù±ä³ÉÁËÒ»¸öºÜ²»×ÔÈ»µÄºÇºÇ£¬½Ó×ÅÂíÉÏÕò¶¨µØËµ»°ÑÚÊÎµÀ£º"ÄÇÔõÑù²Å¹»ÄØ£¿"  
  
"Òªµ½--"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÕýÒª»Ø´ð£¬ËûÍ»È»¿´µ½ÁË¼ªÄ·ÀûÑÛÖÐ½Æ»«µÄÐ¦ÈÝ£¬ËûÃ÷°××Ô¼ºÓÖ±»ÓÞÅªÁË£¬ÆøµÃ´ó½Ð£º"¼ª--Ä·--Àû£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡"  
  
ÓÚÊÇ³ÇÍ·ÉÏÓÐÁ½¸öÒ»¸ßÒ»°«µÄÉíÓ°ÔÚ×·ÅÜ¡£  
  
  
  
µÚ¶þÌìÒ»Ôç£¬Ó¥Íõ¸ñÍþºÕ¾Í½Ó×ßÁË¼ªÄ·Àû£¬¶øÄÇ¸ö·³ÈËµÄË¹Ì¹È¥Ö´ÐÐÈÎÎñ»¹Ã»»ØÀ´¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÖÏÝÈëÎÞÁÄÖ®ÖÐ£¬Ö±µ½°¢À­¹±¸æËßËû£¬Ã÷ÌìÒ»Ôç¿ÉÒÔÈÃÉÏÓÎµÄºÓË®ÍËÏÂ£¬Â¶³ö»¤³ÇºÓµÄºÓ´²£¬ºÃÈÃÊ¿±ø°Ñ»¤³ÇºÓÇåÀí¼ÓÉî¡£µ½ÁËÍíÉÏ£¬ÔÙ°ÑºÓË®ÕÙ»ØÀ´¡£  
  
"Ê²Ã´Ê±ºò¿ªÊ¼£¿"  
"µ±ÄãµÚÒ»ÑÛ¿´¼ûÑô¹âµÄÊ±ºò¡£"  
"ºÃµÄÎÒ»áµÄ¡£"  
  
µ«£¬°¢À­¹±·¸ÁË¸ö´íÎó--ËûÍü¼ÇÁË¾«ÁéµÄÊÓÁ¦±ÈÈËÀàÒªºÃµÃ¶à£¬ËûÒ²ÍüÁËÕâÒ»µã--Õâ¸öÇøÓòµÄºÓË®ºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹»¹²»ËãÌ«Êì¡£ËùÒÔ£¬½ÓÏÂÀ´µÄµÚ¶þÌì--  
µ±À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾õµÃ×Ô¼ºÒÑ¾­¿´µ½Ì«ÑôµÄÐ¦Á³µÄÊ±ºò£¬±È°¢À­¹±Ô¤¼ÆµÄÒªÔçÁËÒ»¸ö¶àÐ¡Ê±¡£  
  
"Nn o Hitaeglir lasto beth daer rhimmo nin Siridar dan in fifiira¡­¡­Nn o Hitaeglir lasto beth daer rhimmo nin Siridar dan in fifiira¡­¡­"ÉùÒôÐ¡µÃÖ»ÓÐËû×Ô¼ºÌýµÃ¼û£¬µ±È»£¬»¹ÓÐºÓË®¡£  
  
¹ýÁËÒ»»á£¬¹ûÈ»»¤³ÇºÓµÄË®ÃæÂýÂýµØÏÂ½µ¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹½Ó×ÅÓÃÐÄÁé¸ÐÓ¦ºÍºÓË®½»Á÷£¬ºÓË®±íÊ¾ºÜÀÖÒâÌý´ÓÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ²îÇ²¡£Í·Ò»´ÎÖ´ÐÐ´ËÀàµÄÈÎÎñ¾ÍÈç´ËË³Àû£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¸Ðµ½ºÜÂúÒâ¡£ÔÚºÓË®³ÐÅµ½ñÌìÈç¹ûÃ»ÓÐÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ·Ô¸À¾ø²»ÉÏÕÇÒÔºó£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾õµÃ¿ÉÒÔ·ÅÐÄµØ¹ýÒ»ÌìÁË¡£ÏÖÔÚ£¬ÎÞÁÄµÄÒ»ÌìÓÖ¿ªÊ¼ÁË£¬½ÓÏÂÀ´£¬×öÊ²Ã´ºÃÄØ£¿  
  
µ«½ÓÏÂÀ´³ÇÀï¾Í·¢ÉúÁËÒâÏë²»µ½µÄÊÂÇé--ÔçÆð×ö·¹µÄ±øÓª´ó³ø·¢ÏÖË®³ØÀïÐîµÄË®ÓÃ¹âÁË--±ãµ½¾®±ßÈ¥´òË®--µ«£¬ÕâÊÇÔõÃ´»ØÊÂ£¿£¡--¾®ÀïÃ»ÓÐË®£¡³ø×Ó²»°²µØ»»ÁËÁíÒ»¿Ú¾®È¥´òË®--Ò²Ã»ÓÐ£¡ÔÙ»»ÁË¼¸¸öµØ·½--»¹ÊÇÃ»ÓÐ£¡£¡£¡Ìì£¡£¡£¡ÄÑµÀÈ«³ÇµÄ¾®¶¼Ã»ÓÐË®Âð£¿Õâ¾¿¾¹ÊÇÔõÃ´Ò»»ØÊÂ£¡£¡³ø×Ó»ÅÂÒµØ°ÑÇé¿öÏòÉÏÃæ±¨¸æ¡£  
  
ÏûÏ¢´«µ½ÁË·¨À­Ã×¶ûÄÇÀï£¬"ÊÇÂð£¿"--·¨À­Ã×¶ûÏë£¬Õâ²¢²»ÊÇÊÂÏÈ¼Æ»®·¶Î§ÄÚµÄ¡£ËûÒÉ»ó×Å£¬¶ÔÊÖÏÂµÄÒ»¸öÎÀÊ¿Ëµ£º"È¥°Ñ°¢À­¹±ÏÈÉú¸øÎÒÇëÀ´¡£"È»ºó¶ÔÆäËûÊÖÏÂËµ£º"·Ô¸ÀÏÂÈ¥£¬Õâ¼þÊÂÀèÃ÷Ö®Ç°²»ÐíÉùÕÅ¡£"ÎÀÊ¿ÃÇÓ¦Éù¶øÏÂ¡£  
  
·¨À­Ã×¶û×ªÉíÀ´µ½´°×Ó¸úÇ°£¬´Ó¸ß¸ßµÄ´°×ÓÌ½³öÍ·È¥ÍùÏÂ¿´¡£ÓÉÓÚÌì»¹Ã»ÓÐÁÁ£¬³ÇÏÂºÚÆáÆáµØÊ²Ã´Ò²¿´²»Çå¡£·¨À­Ã×¶ûËæÊÖ³­ÁË¸ö×ÀÉÏ·Å×ÅµÄÄ«Ë®Æ¿£¬´Ó´°×Ó¶ªÁË³öÈ¥¡£È»ºó£¬ËûÌýµ½ÁË²£Á§Æ¿·­¹ö¡¢Åö×²Ó²ÎïµÄÇå´àµÄÉùÒô£¬ËäÈ»ºÜÐ¡¡£×îºó£¬Ò»ÇÐÓÖ»Ö¸´ÁË¼Å¾²¡£ÊÇµÄ--»¤³ÇºÓÒ²¸ÉÁË¡£  
  
"Ê²Ã´£¡£¡¾ÓÈ»ÊÇÕâÑù£¿"°¢À­¹±ÌýÁË·¨À­Ã×¶ûµÄ»°ºó¿ÞÐ¦²»µÃ¡£ÊÇµÄ£¬¾ø¶ÔºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÐ¹Ø£¡£¡¿ÉÄÜÊÇËû¶ÔÕâ¸öÇøÓòµÄË®ÏÂµÄÃüÁîÌ«³¹µ×£¡»òÕß¾ÍÊÇÁ¬µØÏÂµÄË®Ò²Ìý´ÓÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÕÙ»½¡£ËùÒÔ²»ÂÛÊÇµØÉÏµÄË®»¹ÊÇµØÏÂµÄË®£¬¶¼Í¨Í¨ÍËµ½ÁËµØÏÂºÜÉîµÄµØ·½£¡£¡£¡½á¹û²»µ«ÊÇºÓÀïÃ»ÓÐË®£¬Á¬¾®ÀïÒ²´ò²»µ½Ë®£¡£¡£¡ÕæÊÇÃ»Ïëµ½£¡£¡£¡ÓÉÓÚÌ«Ã¦Ã»ÓÐÊ±¼äÏòÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÎÊÇå³þÕÙ»½Ë®µÄÏêÏ¸Çé¿ö£¬½á¹ûÏÖÔÚ·¢ÉúÁËÕâÑùµÄÊÂÇé¡£¿´À´Èç¹ûÃ»ÓÐÌìÖ®½ä£¬ÊÂÇéÕæÃ»ÓÐÏëÏóµÄÄÇÃ´¼òµ¥¡£Ë®¾®¸ÉºÔ¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹»òÊÇÖªµÀÊÂÇéÔµÓÉµÄÈËÀ´ËµÒ²ÐíÖ»ÊÇÀíËùµ±È»µÄÊÂ£¬³äÆäÁ¿ÊÇÒ»¼þÐ¡ÊÂ¡£¿ÉÊÇ²»ÖªµÀµÄÈËÄØ£¿ÕâµÈÓÚÔÚ³Ç±¤µÄ¾üÃñÖÐÔì³ÉÁË¼«´óµÄ²»°²ÒòËØ¡£Ë­¶¼ÖªµÀ³Ç±¤ÀïÒªÊÇ¶ÏÁËË®Ô´£¬ÄÇ¾ÍµÈÓÚ²»Õ½×Ô°Ü¡£°¢À­¹±²¢²»ÖªµÀÕâ¸öÊ±ºò·¨À­Ã×¶ûÕýÔÚÏë×Å--ÊÇµÄ£¬Èç¹ûÕâ¸ö¾«ÁéÄÜÈç´ËÇáÒ×µØ²Ù×ÝÒ»¸öµØÇøµÄË®Ô´µÄ»°£¬ÄÇÔÚ¹¥³ÇÕ½¶·ÖÐ¿ÉÕæÓÐÏëÏó²»µ½µÄ×÷ÓÃ--±»¹¥µÄ³Ç±¤µÄµÐ¾üÖÐÈç¹ûÓÐÒ»Î»¾ßÓÐÕâÖÖÄÜÁ¦µÄ¾«Áé£¬ÄÇÃ´±»¹¥µÄ³Ç±¤¾ÍÊÇÔÙ¼á¹Ì¡¢¾üÐèÔÙ³äÊµ¶¼Ã»ÓÃ£¬Ö»ÒªË®Ô´Ò»¶Ï£¬Ê±¼äÒ»³¤ÎÞÂÛÈçºÎË­¶¼µÖµ²²»×¡¸É¿Ê¶øÉ¥Ê§Õ½¶·Á¦¡¢ÉúÃüºÍÒâÖ¾¡£Ïëµ½Õâ·¨À­Ã×¶û²»½ûµ¹ÎüÒ»¿ÚÀäÆø¡£--ºÃÔÚÄ¿Ç°µÄµÐÈËÖÐ£¬²¢Ã»ÓÐ¾«Áé¡£Í»È»ËûÓÖÏëµ½£¬Èç¹û»¥Õ½µÄË«·½¶¼ÊÇ¾«ÁéÄØ£¿Ë®»áÌýË­µÄ£¿ÊÇÁéÁ¦¸üÇ¿´óµÄÒ»·½Âð£¿ÓÐÒâË¼¡£  
  
"ÎÒÕâ¾ÍÈ¥½â¾ö¡£"°¢À­¹±¶Ô·¨À­Ã×¶ûËµµÀ¡£  
"µÃ¿ì¡£ÌìºÜ¿ì¾ÍÒªÁÁÁË¡£"  
°¢À­¹±µãµãÍ·£¬×ªÉí×ß³öÁË·¿ÃÅÖ±±¼À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ×¡Ëù¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±À´µ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÃÅÇ°¡£ÔÚ×ßµÀ»è°µµÄÖò»ðµÄÕÕÃ÷ÏÂ£¬ËûÕýÏëÇÃÃÅ£¬È´·¢ÏÖÃÅÊÇÐéÑÚµÄ¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±ÍÆÃÅ½øÈ¥£¬¾Í×Å×ßµÀµÄÎ¢ÈõµÄÖò¹â£¬¿´µÃ³öÊÒÄÚ¿ÕÎÞÒ»ÈË£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²¢²»ÔÚÎÝ×ÓÀï¡£°¢À­¹±ÓÐµã³Ô¾ª¡£ÏÔÈ»£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»µ«±È×Ô¼ºÔ¤ÏëµÃÒªÔçµØÏòºÓË®ÏÂÁËÃüÁî£¬¶øÇÒÏÂ¹ýÁËÃüÁîÖ®ºó£¬ËûÃ»ÓÐºÃºÃµØ´ýÔÚÎÝ×ÓÀï¡£ËûÊÇ×Ô¼º×ßµÄ£¬»¹ÊÇ±»ÈËÂ°×ßµÄ£¿--²»£¬Ó¦¸Ã²»»á£¬Õâ¼¸ÌìÒ»Ö±Ã»ÓÐÊ²Ã´¿ÉÒÉµÄÈËÀ´µ½°£ÃôçÑ¶û³Ç±¤£¬Ò²Ã»ÓÐ·¢ÉúÊ²Ã´¿ÉÒÉµÄÊÂÇé¡£¶øÇÒÎÝÀïÃ»ÓÐ²©»÷ºÍ´ò¶·¹ýµÄ¼£Ïó¡£¼ªÄ·Àû£¿--²»²»£¬¼ªÄ·ÀûÒÑ¾­×ßÁË£¬·ñÔòËûÒ»¶¨ÔÚ¼ªÄ·ÀûÄÇ¡£ÄÑµÀËû»á²»¸æ¶ø±ð£¬×·¼ªÄ·ÀûÈ¥ÁË£¿--²»²»£¬ÕâÑùµÄÊÂÇéÔÚÀë±ðÇ°ËûÖÁÉÙÓ¦¸Ã´òÉùÕÐºô¡£Ëûµ½µ××öÊ²Ã´È¥ÁË£¿°¢À­¹±¾¡Á¦´§Ä¦Õâ¸ö¾«ÁéµÄÄÔ¹Ï¿ÉÄÜ»áÏë×öµÄÊÂÇé£¬ËûÏëµ½ÁËÒ»¸öµØ·½£¬Á¢¿Ì´ó²½Á÷ÐÇÏòÄÇÀï¸ÏÈ¥¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±À´µ½ÁË³Ç±¤´óÃÅÇ°¡£ÓÉÓÚÌì»¹Ã»ÓÐÁÁ£¬³Ç±¤µÄ´óÃÅ½ô±Õ×Å¡£  
ÊØÃÅµÄÉÚ±ø²ì¾õµ½ÓÐÈËÇ°À´£¬¾¯ÌèµØÎÊ£º"Ê²Ã´ÈË£¿"  
"ÎÒÊÇ°¢À­¹±¡£"  
"ÄúÔç£¬´óÈË¡£ÓÐÊ²Ã´ÊÂÂð£¿"  
"½ñÔçÓÐÃ»ÓÐÈË³ö³Ç£¿"  
"ÎÒÒ»Ö±ÔÚÕâÊØ×Å¡£ÄúÀ´Ö®Ç°Ã»ÓÐ±ðÈËÀ´¹ý¡£"  
"ºÃ¡£"°¢À­¹±×ªÉíÏò»Ø×ß¡£µ«Í»È»ËûÓÖÍ£ÁËÏÂÀ´¡£ËûÏëÁËÏë£¬»¹ÊÇ×ª»ØÁË³Ç±¤´óÃÅ¡£  
"°ÑÃÅ´ò¿ª£¬ÎÒÒª³öÈ¥Ò»ÏÂ¡£"°¢À­¹±¶ÔÉÚ±øËµµÀ¡£  
"ÊÇ¡£"  
  
ÏÈÊÇÖ¨Ö¨Ñ½Ñ½µÄ£¬ÌúÃÅÄ¦²Á×ÅµØÃæµÄ´Ì¶úµÄÏìÉù¡£È»ºóÊÇ¿¦¿¦À²À²µÄÌúË÷µÄÉùÒô--³Ç±¤µõÇÅ·ÅÏÂÀ´ÁË¡£°¢À­¹±´óÌ¤²½µØ¹ýÁËÇÅ£¬ËûµÄÉíÓ°ºÜ¿ìÏûÊ§ÔÚºÚ°µÖÐ¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±×ß¹ýÁËµõÇÅ£¬À´µ½ÁË»¤³ÇºÓµÄ¶Ô°¶¡£ËûÉíºóµÄµõÇÅÓÖ¿¨¿¨¿¨µØÀ­ÁË»ØÈ¥¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±ÔÚÄÇÀïÕ¾Á¢ÁËÒ»»á¡£Ëû²¢²»ÊÇºÜÈ·¶¨À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾¿¾¹ÓÐÃ»ÓÐ³öÁË³Ç¡£ºÎ¿öËûÊÇÔõÃ´³öµÄ³Ç£¿·É³öÈ¥µÄÂð£¿ÑÛÏÂÌì»¹ºÜºÚ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Èç¹û³öÁË³Ç£¬ËûÓÖ»áÍùÄÄ¸ö·½Ïò×ß£¿  
  
°¢À­¹±ºÁÎÞÍ·Ð÷µØÑ°Ë¼×Å£¬Âõ¿ªÁË½Å²½£¬Í»È»¾õµÃ½ÅÏÂµÄµØºÜ²»Æ½£¬²Èµ½ÁËÒ»¿éºÜ´óµÄÍÁ¸í´ñ¡£ËûÍ£ÁËÏÂÀ´£¬Å²¿ªÁË½Å£¬ÍäÏÂÑüÈ¥£¬·¢ÏÖÍÁ¸í´ñÊÇ´ÓÅÔ±ßµÄÒ»¸öÍÁ¿ÓÀï·­³öÀ´µÄ£¬¿ÓµÄÅÔ±ß»¹ÓÐ¼¸¿éÍÁ¸í´ñ£¬ÒÔ¼°É¢ÍÁ¡£ºÃÏóÊÇÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷´ÓµØÀï°ÎÆðÀ´Ê±°ÑËüÃÇ´øÁË³öÀ´¡£°¢À­¹±ÐÄÖÐ°µÏ²¡£Ëûêþ¿ªÁËÆäÖÐµÄÒ»¿é¸í´ñ£¬ÄóÄóÁËÀïÃæ£¬»¹ÓÐµãÊª£¬ÏÔÈ»ÕâÐ©¸í´ñ²¢Ã»ÓÐ±»´ø³öÀ´¶à¾Ã¡£°¢À­¹±Å¬Á¦µØ±çÈÏ£¬µ«ÌìÊµÔÙÌ«ºÚ£¬Ëû»¹ÊÇÃ»ÓÐÕÒµ½Ò²Ã»ÓÐÃþµ½ËûÏë¿´µ½µÄ¼ý²Û£¬¿ÉÄÜÊÇÍÁ¿é±»ÇÃËéÊ±ÆÆ»µÁË¡£µ«Ëû´óÖÂ¿ÉÒÔ¶Ï¶¨À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹°Ñ¼ýÉäµ½ÁËÕâÀï£¬È»ºó¼ýÓÖ±»°Î×ßÁË¡£--¼ý±»°Î×ß£¬ÖÁÉÙËµÃ÷¼ýµÄÖ÷ÈËÊÇ°²È«¶ø´ÓÈÝµÄ¡£ÖÁÉÙ²»ÖÁÓÚÈÃÈËÎªËûµÄ°²È«µ£ÐÄ¡£ÁíÍâ£¬´ÓÕâÀïÖ±µ½ÄÇÒ»È¦×îÍâÎ§µÄÉÚ¿¨£¬Ä¿Ç°»¹ËãÊÇ°²È«µÄ£¬Ó¦¸ÃÃ»Ê²Ã´ÊÂ¡£ÔÙ¼ÓÉÏÈç¹ûÓÐ¼ýÉÏ¸¿ÓÐ¡­¡­µÄ»°£¬ÏÖÔÚ°¢À­¹±¿ÉÒÔ²Âµ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÇÔõÃ´³ö³ÇµÄÁË¡£  
  
ÔçÐ©Ê±ºòÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹³ö³Ç¿É¾ÍÃ»ÓÐ°¢À­¹±ÄÇÃ´ÇáËÉ¡£µ±ËûÒª×ßµ½³Ç±¤´óÃÅµÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûÔ¶Ô¶µØ·¢ÏÖ³Ç±¤µÄ´óÃÅ»¹Ã»ÓÐ´ò¿ª£¬ÍâÃæµÄµõÇÅµ±È»Ò²Ã»ÓÐ·ÅÏÂÀ´¡£ËäÈ»ÓÐ·¨À­Ã×¶ûµÄÐí¿É£¬ËûºÍ°¢À­¹±¿ÉÒÔ×ÔÓÉ³öÈë³Ç±¤£¬µ«À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»Ô¸Òâ¾ª¶¯±ðÈË¡£ËûÏëÁËÏë£¬×ªÉí×ßÏòÅÔ±ßÒ»¸öÍ¨Íù³Ç¶¥µÄÂ¥ÌÝ¡£ÔÚÀèÃ÷Ç°µÄºÚ°µÖÐ£¬¼ÓÉÏÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÐ¡¾«Áé¶·Åî£¬ÒÔ¼°ËûÌìÉúÇáÎÞÉùÏ¢µÄ²½·¥£¬Ëû×ÜÊÇ³Ã×ÅÉÚ±øÅ¤Í·¿´ÏòÆäËü·½ÏòµÄÊ±ºòÉÁ¹ýÁËËûÃÇÊÓÏß£¬  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹À´µ½ÁË³Ç¶¥ÉÏ¡£ËûÉíÉÏ»¹´øÓÐÀë¿ªÂåÁÖÊ±Ë³ÊÖ´ÓÂåÁÖµÄ¾«ÁéÄÇÀï½Ó¹ýÀ´µÄÉþ×Ó£¬Éþ×ÓÏ¸³¤¶ø¼áÈÍ¡£Ëû°ÑÉþ×ÓÏµÔÚ³Ç¶ÕÉÏ£¬È»ºóÊÔ×ÅÏë£¬ËÉ¿ª°ÉÉþ×Ó£¬Éþ×Ó¹ûÈ»ËÉ¿ªÁË¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÐÄÖÐÒ»Ï²£¬ÓÖ°ÑÉþ×ÓÏµºÃ¡£È»ºóÕ¾ÆðÀ´Ïò³ÇÍâ¿´È¥£¬ÁíÕÒÒ»¸ö¿ÉÒÔ¹´×¡Éþ×ÓµÄµØ·½¡£ÒÅº¶µÄÊÇ£¬¸ß¸ßµÄ³ÇÇ½±Ú¹âÁïÁïµÄ£¬³ÇÏÂ¾ÍÊÇÒÑ¸ÉÁËµÄ»¤³ÇºÓ´²£¬¶øºÓµÄÄÇ±ßÒ²Ã»ÓÐÊ²Ã´Í»ÆðµÄÑÒÊ¯¿ÉÒÔÈÃËûÓÃÀ´Ì×Éþ×Ó¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏëÁËÏë£¬Áé»úÒ»¶¯¡£Ëû°Ñ¼ýÌÍÁË³öÀ´£¬Éþ×ÓµÄÁíÒ»Í·ÏµÔÚ¼ýÉÏ£¬È»ºó"à²"µØÒ»ÏÂ£¬°Ñ¼ýÉäÏòÁË¶Ô°¶£¬¼ý²åÔÚµØÉÏ£¬Ö±Ã»¼ýÓð¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¶Ô×Ô¼ºµÄÇáÓ¯ºÜÓÐÐÅÐÄ£¬ËûË«ÊÖÅÊ×¡Éþ×Ó£¬Ïò¶Ô°¶¿ìÑ¸µØÁ¬ÅÀ´øÁïµØ»¬ÁË¹ýÈ¥¡£°ëÍ¾µ½ÁË»¤³ÇºÓÖÐÐÄÊ±£¬ÓÉÓÚºÓË®ÒÑ³·£¬Ò»ÕóÕó¶ñ³ô´ÓºÓµ×À©É¢¿ªÀ´£¬Ö±³å×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ±Ç×Ó£¬ÈÃÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ºÜÄÑÊÜ¡£ÄÇÆøÎ¶¶¼ÊÇ»¤³ÇºÓµ×µÄÀ¬»øÒÔ¼°ÒÔÇ°µÄÕ½¶·ÖÐ¶éÈëºÓÖÐµÄµÐ¾ü»òÊÇÊØ¾üµÄÊ¬Ìå·¢³öÀ´µÄ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹»¹ÄÜ¿´µ½ºÚ°µÖÐ£¬»¤³ÇºÓµ×ÂúÊÇÁèÂÒµÄ¡¢Ö±µÄ»òÊÇÍáµÄ»òÊÇ´øÓÐµ¹¹³µÄÌúÇ¥¡¢Ìú´Ì£¬ÓÐµÄÉÏÃæ»¹Ìô×ÅÍêÕûµÄ»òÊÇ²»ÍêÕûµÄ°×É­É­µÄº¡¹ÇÒÔ¼°²Ð¿øÀÃ¼×¡£Ô­±¾ºÜÉîµÄ»¤³ÇºÓÒÑ±»ÕâÐ©¶«Î÷ÌîÂñÁË²»ÉÙ£¬ÇåÒ»ÏÂ£¬ÍÚÉîÒ»Ð©£¬¶Ô½«À´µÄÕ½¶·»¹ÊÇÓÐºÃ´¦µÄ¡£Ö»ÊÇÄÇÐ©°¹Ôà¸¯³ôµÄÎÛÎïÐÁ¿àÁË½«Òª½øÐÐÇåÀí¹¤×÷µÄÊ¿±ø¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹À´µ½ÁË¶Ô°¶£¬°Î³öÁË¼ý£¬½â¿ªÁËÉÏÃæµÄÉþ×Ó£¬»ØÍ·ÃæÏò×Å³Ç±¤µÄ·½Ïò£¬ÐÄÀïÄ¬ÄîµÀ£ºËÉ¿ª°ÉÉþ×Ó¡£ËûÁ¢¿Ì¾õµÃÊÖÖÐµÄÉþ×ÓÒ»ËÉ--³Ç±¤ÄÇ±ßË¨ÔÚ³Ç¶ÕÉÏµÄÉþ×Ó×Ô¼º½â¿ªÁË£¬´Ó¸ß¸ßµÄ±¤ÀÝÉÏµôÁËÏÂÀ´£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Á¬Ã¦ÓÃ¾¢Ò»Ñï¸ì²²£¬ÊÖÖÐµÄÉþ×ÓÔÚÌì¿Õ¸ß¸ßµØ»®ÁË¸öÔ²»¡£¬°Ñ³Ç±¤ÄÇ±ßµôÏÂµÄÉþ×Ó³¶ÁËÒ»¶Î¹ýÀ´£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹È»ºóÑ¸ËÙµØÊÕ»ØÉþ×Ó--Ëû¿É²»ÏëÈÃÕâÃ´±¦±´µÄÉþ×Óµôµ½ºÓµ×ÅªÔà¡£µ±Ëû×öÍêÕâÒ»ÇÐµÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûÓä¿ìµØ´òÁ¿ÑÛÇ°µÄÕâÒ»Æ¬Ê÷ÁÖ¡£  
  
--ËûÔç¾ÍÏëµ½ÕâÀïÀ´ÁË¡£ÊÇµÄ£¬×Ô´ÓÊÜÉËÒÔÀ´£¬ËûÏÈÊÇ±»°¢À­¹±¿´µÃÀÎÀÎµÄ£¬È»ºóÊÇË¹Ì¹¡£ËûÈ«Óúºó½ô½ÓÊÇºÍ¼ªÄ·Àû·è¡£ÏÖÔÚ£¬ËûÖÕÓÚ¿ÉÒÔ×ÔÓÉ×ÔÔÚµØÈ¥ÏíÊÜËûµÄÊ÷ÁÖ×ÓÁË¡£  
  
°¡¡¢¸ß´óµÄÊ÷Ä¾°¡£¡£¡ºÃÏëÄîÄãÃÇ£¡£¡£¡Äñ¶ùÃÇ£¡£¡ËÉÊóÃÇ£¡£¡Ð¡¼×³æÃÇ£¡£¡£¡ÄãÃÇË¯ÐÑÁËÃ»ÓÐ£¿£¿ÎÒÊÇÀ´×ÔºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¡£¡£¡ÎÒÀ´ÁË£¡£¡  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÐÄÀï»¶ºô×Å£¬ÅÜÏòÁËÊ÷ÁÖ×Ó£¬ÏûÊ§ÔÚÊ÷Ä¾ºÍÖ¦Ò¶ÖÐÁË¡£  
  
  
°¢À­¹±ºÁ²»ÓÌÔ¥µØ×ß½øÁËÊ÷ÁÖ×Ó¡£  
  
µ«ÊÇÅµ´óµÄÊ÷ÁÖ×Ó£¬ÌìÓÖÃ»ÓÐÁÁ£¬ÖÜÎ§ºÚÆáÆáµØÒ»Æ¬£¬Á¬Ê÷¶¼¿´²»Çå£¬¸ÃÔõÃ´ÕÒ£¿£¿  
  
×ßÁËÒ»»á£¬"Legolaaaaaaaaaaaaas----"°¢À­¹±¸É´à±ß×ß±ßº°¡£ËûÏ£ÍûÓµÓÐÁéÃôÌýÁ¦µÄ¾«ÁéÄÜÌýµÃµ½ËûµÄÉùÒô¡£  
¡­¡­  
"legolaaaaaaaaaaaas~~~~~~~~~"°¢À­¹±ÔÚÊ÷ÁÖ×ÓÀï×ªÓÆÒÑ¾­ÓÐÒ»Õó×ÓÁË£¬ÑÛ¿´Ìì¾ÍÒª½¥½¥µØÁÁÆðÀ´¡£  
  
ÖÕÓÚÔ¶´¦ÓÐ¸öÏ¸Ð¡µÄÉùÒô´«¹ýÀ´--"ÎÒÔÚÕâ------"  
  
°¢À­¹±¾ªÏ²µØ³¯ÄÇ¸ö·½Ïò±¼È¥¡£Ò»»á¶ù£¬ËûÌýµ½ÓÐßñßñË÷Ë÷µÄÊ÷Ä¾Ö¦Ò¶»Î¶¯µÄÉùÒôÂýÂýÏò×Ô¼ºÕâ±ß¿¿À´¡£°¡£¬»¹ÓÐÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¸èÉù£¬¶Ï¶ÏÐøÐøµÄ£º"¡­¡­½ñÌìÊÇºÓË®µÄÉúÈÕ£¬Õû¸öÉ½¹È¶¼ÔÚ»¶Ð¦¡­¡­ÇëÎÒÈ¥×ö¿Í£¬ÎÒµÄÀñÎïÊÇÒ÷¸è¡­¡­ÈªË®ÎªËü¾Ù°ì»©À²À²µÄÎè»á¡­¡­ÇëÎÒÈ¥ÌøÎè£¬Îè°éÊÇÖ»Ð¡µØÊó¡­¡­"  
  
ÖÕÓÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´ÓÁÖ×ÓÄÇ±ß´Üµ½ÁË°¢À­¹±¸úÇ°£¬³ªÁË×îºóÒ»¾ä£º"¡­¡­ÎÒÊÇºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄ¾«Áé£¬¸øÄã´øÀ´ÄÇÀïµÄÐÇÐÇ£¡£¡"È»ºó·Å¿ªÊÖ´ÓÊ÷ÉÏÌøÁËÏÂÀ´¡£  
"Ê²Ã´ÊÂ°¢À­¹±£¿"  
"³ÇÀïµÄË®--"  
"ÔõÃ´£¿»¤³ÇºÓµÄË®ÓÖÆðÀ´ÁË£¿"  
"²»²»£¬Ç¡Ç¡Ïà·´--ÊÇ³ÇÀïËùÓÐµÄË®¾®¶¼Ã»ÓÐË®ÁË¡£ÄãÏÂµÄÃüÁî£¿"  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾ªµÀ£º"²»²»£¡£¡²»ÊÇ£¡ÎÒÃ»ÓÐÄÇÑù×ö£¡ÏÖÔÚ¾®ÀïÒ»µã¶¼´ò²»µ½Ë®ÁËÂð£¿"  
  
"ÊÇµÄ£¬"°¢À­¹±µãµãÍ·£¬Á½ÊÖÒ»Ì¯£¬"ÖÁÉÙ--È«³ÇµÄÈË½«Ã»·¨³ÔÔç·¹ÁË¡£Ï£ÍûÖ»ÊÇ½ñÌì¡£·ñÔò---"°¢À­¹±¾¡Á¿µØ°ÑÊÂÇéµÄÑÏÖØÐÔ±íÏÖµÃÇáÃèµ­Ð´¡£  
"ÎÒÎÊÎÊ¡£"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×ª»ØÍ·£¬×Ô¸ö¶ù×¨ÐÄÖÂÖÂµØÔÚÏë×ÅÊ²Ã´¡£  
Ò»»áËûÌ§Í·ËµµÀ£º"»¤³ÇºÓµÄË®ÅÜµ½µØµ×ÏÂÈ¥ÁË£¬ÒòÎªËü±È½Ï»ë×Ç£¬ËùÒÔÔ­ÏÈÔÚµØÏÂµÄË®¶¼¶ãµ½¸üÉîµÄµØ·½È¥ÁË£¬³ý·ÇËüÀë¿ª¡£"  
"ÓÐ±ðµÄ°ì·¨Âð£¿"  
"ÎÒÎÊÎÊ¡£"  
  
--"»¤³ÇºÓË®ËµËüÃÇ²»ÖªµÀÓ¦¸ÃÈ¥ÄÄ£¬ËüÃÇ´ýÔÚºÓµÀÀïÊ±¼äÌ«³¤£¬²»ÊÇËùÓÐµÄµØ·½¶¼»¶Ó­ËüÃÇ"--ÊÇµÄ£¬ËüÃÇ¿ÉÊÇ³£Äê½þÅÝ×ÅÊ¬ÌåºÍÎÛÎïµÄË®¡£"  
  
°¢À­¹±Å¤Í·¿´ÁË¿´ËÄÖÜµÄÊ÷Ä¾£¬ÎÊµÀ£º"¾ÍÕâÆ¬ÁÖ×ÓÏÂÃæÔõÃ´Ñù£¿Ê÷ÁÖ»á½ÓÄÉËüÃÇÂð£¿"  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÖ¼¯ÖÐ¾«Á¦ÏëÁËÏë£¬"--¿ÉÒÔµÄ--ËüÃÇËµ²»½éÒâ»¤³ÇºÓË®µÄµ½À´¡£ËüÃÇËµÄÇÐ©Ë®Ö»ÒªÔÚËüÃÇµÄÏÂÃæ´ý¹»Ò»¶¨³¤µÄÊ±¼ä£¬ËüÉõÖÁ»á±ÈÍâÃæµÄºÓÁ÷»¹ÒªÇå³º¡£"  
  
"ÕæÊÇºÃ¼«ÁË¡£ÄÇÃ´ÏÖÔÚ¾Í¿ªÊ¼°É¡£"  
"Nn o Hitaeglir lasto beth daer rhimmo nin Siridar dan in ulair¡­¡­Nn o Hitaeglir lasto beth daer rhimmo nin Siridar dan in ulair!¡­¡­"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÖÊÇÐ¡ÉùµØÄîÆðÀ´¡£  
Ò»»á¶ù£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËµµÀ£º"ºÃÁË£¬»¤³ÇºÓµÄºÓË®ÕýÔÚÒÆÍùÊ÷ÁÖµÄÂ·ÉÏ¡£¾®Ë®Í¬ÒâµÈËüÃÇÀë¿ªÁË¾Í»ØÈ¥¡£"  
  
°¢À­¹±µãµãÍ·¡£"ºÃÁË£¬ÎÒÃÇÒ²»ØÈ¥°É¡£"  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ã»ÓÐËµ»°£¬ËûÁµÁµ²»ÉáµØ¿´×ÅÄÇÐ©Ê÷Ä¾¡£  
°¢À­¹±Ð¦µÀ£º"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÎÒÖªµÀÄãºÜÏ²»¶Õâ¡£µ«ÊÂÊµÉÏÏÖÔÚ°£ÃôçÑ¶û³Ç±¤ºÜÐèÒªÄã¡£"  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µãµãÍ·£¬ºÍ°¢À­¹±×ß³öÁËÊ÷ÁÖ£¬ËûÖªµÀÌØÊâµÄÊ±ÆÚ¶ÔÃ¿Ò»¸öÈËÒâÎ¶×ÅÊ²Ã´¡£ÕâÊ±ºòÌìÒÑ¾­ÁÁÁË¡£  
  
ËûÃÇ»Øµ½ÁËµõÇÅÅÔ¡£Õâ»á¹¦·ò£¬ÔÚ»¤³ÇºÓÀï£¬ÒÑÓÐ´óÅúµÄÊ¿±øÔÚÇå¶«Î÷£¬ºÓ´²µÄÁ½±ß¶¼´î×Å¼Ü×Ó£¬ºÜ¶àµÄ´óµõÀºÉÏÉÏÏÂÏÂµØ°áÔËÄà·½¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±ºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×ß»ØÁË³ÇÀï¡£ÓÉÓÚÌì¸ÕÁÁÃ»¶à¾Ã£¬³ýÁËÃ¦ÀïÃ¦ÍâµÄÊ¿±ø£¬½ÖµÀÉÏµÄÐÐÈË»¹²»¶à¡£¿´µ½³Ç±¤µÄÆäËûÃñÖÚ²¢Ã»ÓÐ²ì¾õµ½¸Õ²ÅË®¾®ÓÐÊ²Ã´²»Í×£¬°¢À­¹±ºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¶¼ËÉÁËÒ»¿ÚÆø¡£  
  
×ß×Å×ß×Å--°¢À­¹±ºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Í»È»Í£ÏÂÁË½Å²½£¬¶¢×¡ÁËÊ²Ã´--ÔÚ½ÖÄÇ±ßµÄÒ»¸ö½ÇÂä£¬ÓÐÒ»¿Ú²»ÆðÑÛµÄË®¾®£¬ÕýÔÚÎÞÉùµØ¡¢»º»ºµØÏòÍâÒçË®¡£ÂýÂýµØ£¬Ë®¾®ÖÜÎ§ÒÑ¾­ÊªÁËÒ»Æ¬£¬¶øÄÇÆ¬ÊªÓòÈÔÔÚÂýÂýµØÀ©´ó¡£¿ÉÒÔÏëÏóÈç¹û²»¼ÓÖÆÖ¹½«»á·¢ÉúÊ²Ã´ÊÂÇé¡£°¢À­¹±×ªÍ·¿´ÏòÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò²×ª¹ýÍ·À´¿´×Å°¢À­¹±£¬¶þÈËÃæÃæÏàêï¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»ºÃÒâË¼µØÉ§É§ºóÄÔÉ×Ëµ£º"ÎÒÎÒÎÒÕâ¾Í½ÐËüÃÇÏÂÈ¥£¬ÎÒÏëÎÒºÍËüÃÇ»¹²»ÊÇºÜÄ¬Æõ¡­¡­"  
  
"µ±È»£¬²»¹ýÄãµÃ×¢ÒâÎÒÃÇ»¹Ã»ÓÐ³ÔÎç·¹¡¢Íí·¹»¹ÓÐÒÔºóµÄ²Íµã¡­¡­"  
"Å¶Å¶Å¶ÎÒ»áµÄ¡­¡­ÎÒ»áÈÃËüÃÇ±äµÃÏóÁÖ¹ÈµÄºÓË®ÄÇ°ãµØ´ÏÃ÷¡­¡­"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¼±ÇÐµØ±£Ö¤¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±Ð¦Ð¦£¬ÅÄÁËÅÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¼ç°ò--"ÏàÐÅÄã¡£"µ«¾¿¾¹ÊÇË­ÐèÒª±äµÃ¸ü´ÏÃ÷Ò»µã£¿ÁÖ¹ÈµÄºÓË®µÄÈ·ÑµÁ·ÓÐËØ¡£µ«µÀÏÈÊÇÒòÎª°£¶ûÂ¡Ö´ÓÐÌìÖ®½äµÄÔµ¹Ê£¬¶øÇÒ£¬Ô­ÏÈÁÖ¹ÈµÄ¾«ÁéÑµÁ·ËüÃÇ»¨ÁË¶à³¤Ê±¼ä£¿¼¸¸öÔÂ£¿¼¸Äê£¿¼¸Ê®Äê£¿¼¸°ÙÄê£¿¡­¡­Ãæ¶ÔÑÛÇ°Èç´ËÆæÃîµÄÒ»¸öÉúÎï£¬°¢À­¹±Ïëµ½£¬ÊÇµÄ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÎÒ¿ÉÒÔÏàÐÅÄãµÄÒ»ÇÐ--ÏàÐÅÄãµÄÉÆÁ¼¡¢ÏàÐÅÄãµÄ³ÏÊµ¡¢ÏàÐÅÄãµÄ¼ýÊõ¡¢ÏàÐÅÄãµÄÇáÁéºÍ»îÁ¦£¬µ«¾ÍÊÇ²»ÄÜÖ¸ÍûÄãµÄÄêÁäÄÜ¸øÄã´øÀ´ÄÄÅÂ¾ÍÄÇÃ´Ò»µãµãµÄÔÄÀú¡£  
  
È»¶ø£¬Ô¶ÔÚ×îÍâÎ§ÉÚ¿¨±ßµÄÒ»ÌõË¼Àï´ïºÓµÄÖ§Á÷£¬¸Õ²Å»¹ÓÐ¸üÓÐÈ¤µÄÒ»Ä»ÔÚÉÏÑÝ¡£¿È¿È£¬´ó¼ÒÒ²ÖªµÀ¡£Ê¿±øÒ»ÌìµÄ²ÙÁ·ºÍÊØÎÀÊÇºÜÐÁ¿àµÄ£¬²»ÉÙÊ¿±ø³£³£ÊÇ»»ÏÂÁË¸Ú¾Íµ¹Í·´óË¯£¬µ½µÚ¶þÌìÆðÀ´²ÅÈ¥Ï´Ôè¡£½á¹ûÄØ£¬µ±Ò»ÈºÏóÍùÊ±ÄÇÑùÕýÔÚºÓÀïÏ´ÔèµÄÊ¿±øÃÇÏ´µ½Ò»°ëµÄÊ±ºò¡­¡­¿È¿È¿È¿È£¬³¡ÃæÆÄÎª×³¹ÛÄÄ¡£  
  
£¨×÷Õß°´£ºÐ´µ½ÕâÀï£¬¾õµÃÕâÒ»Æª¾ÍÏó¼¦ÀßÒ»Ñù£¬ºÃÏóÊ²Ã´¶¼Ã»Ëµ£¬ºÃÏó¶ÔÈ«ÎÄÒ²Ã»Ê²Ã´ÓÃ´¦¡£¶øÇÒ¿ì´òÕÌÁË²ÅÐÞ»¤³ÇºÓ£¬¶àÉÙÓÐµãÁÙÕóÄ¥Ç¹µÄÎ¶µÀ£¬ÕæÊÇ·¸±ø¼Ò´ó¼É£¬ºÇºÇÐ´ÍêÁË²ÅÏëÆðÀ´¡£¿ÉÊÇ´òÁËÄÇÃ´Ð©×Ö£¬Ã»ÓÐ¹¦ÀÍÒ²ÓÐ¿àÀÍÍÛ¡£°¦¸÷Î»´óÈË¿´ÁË¾Íµ±Ã»¿´¹ý°É~~~~~~~£© 


	9. Chapter9

µÚ¾ÅÕÂ  
  
ÄÇ¸öÔøÈÃÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¸Ðµ½ÐÄ·³µÄË¹Ì¹£¬Á¬Í¬ÄÇÌìÒ»Æð³öÈ¥µÄÐ¡·Ö¶ÓµÄÈË¶¼Ê§×ÙÁË¡£ÉõÖÁÁ¬ºóÀ´ÅÉÈ¥Ñ°ÕÒËûÃÇµÄÒ»Ö§¶ÓÎéÒ²Ö»ÓÐÒ»ÈË»ØÀ´--µ±ÄÇ¸ö½ÄÐÒµÄÊ¿±øµøµø×²×²µØ»ØÀ´µÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûÒÑ¾­ÉñÖÇ²»Çå¡¢Ë«ÑÛÍ¨ºì¡¢ÑÛ½ÇÁ÷ÏÂµÄ¾¡ÊÇºìµÄÂÌµÄÒºÌå¡£  
  
"¡­¡­°Â¿ËË¹~£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡È«¶¼±ä³ÉÁË°Â¿ËË¹¡­¡­ËûÃÇ¡­¡­È«¶¼£¡£¡"ÕâÊÇËûÍêÈ«Ê§¿ØÇ°ËµµÄ×îºóÒ»È»»°¡£É³ÑÆµÄÉùÒô¾ÍºÃÏóÊÇÒ»Í·Ç¿ÈÌ×ÅÍ´¿àµÄÒ°ÊÞ¡£È»ºóËû¾ÍÊ§È¥ÁËÀíÖÇ£¬¿ªÊ¼·è¿ñµØ¹¥»÷ÖÜÎ§µÄÈË£¬»ìÂÒÖÐËûÊÜµ½ÁËÖÂÃüµÄÒ»»÷£¬µ¹ÏÂÁËÔÙÃ»ÓÐÐÑ¹ýÀ´¡£Ê¿±øÃÇ·¢ÏÖËûÉíÉÏÔ­Ã»ÓÐÉË£¬Ö»ÊÇÊÖ±³ÉÏÓÐÒ»µãÎ¢Ð¡µÄ¡¢ÏÖÔÚÒÑÈ«È»·ºÂÌµÄ²ÁºÛ--ÓÖÊÇÒ»ÖÖ¶¾¡£Í¬Ê±ËûÃÇÔÚËûµÄÊÖÀï·¢ÏÖÁËÒ»Ã¶ºÜ±ðÖÂµÄÐØÕë¡£  
  
µ±·¨À­Ã×¶û°ÑÐØÕë½»¸ø°¢À­¹±±æÈÏµÄÊ±ºò£¬°¢À­¹±²»½ûÐÄÀïÒ»Á¹£º"ÔÚÄÄÀïÕÒµ½µÄ£¿"--Ã·ÀïºÍÆ¤Æ½ÏÖÔÚºÃºÃµÄ´ýÔÚ¸Ô¶à¡£²»ÓÃËµÕâ¸öÐØÕë²»ÊÇÉ½Ä·¾ÍÊÇ·ð¶àµÄÁË¡£¿ÉÊÇ£¬ËûÃÇÔç¾Í´Ó·¨À­Ã×¶û¿ÚÖÐµÃÖª£¬·ð¶àºÍÉ½Ä·ÔçÔÚÁ½ÖÜÇ°¾ÍÀë¿ªÁË°£ÃôçÑ¶û£¬Ïò¶«ÄÏµ½Ä§¶¼È¥ÁË¡£ËûÃÇµÄÐØÕëÔõÃ´¿ÉÄÜÏÖÔÚÔÚÕâÀï³öÏÖ£¿  
  
"²»ÖªµÀ¡£ÕâÊÇÈ¥Ñ°ÕÒÊ§×ÙµÄË¹Ì¹µÄÐ¡·Ö¶Ó--ÀïµÄÒ»¸öÊ¿±ø´ø»ØÀ´µÄ¡£È«¶Ó¾ÓÈ»Ö»ÓÐËûÒ»ÈË»ØÀ´¡£"  
  
"ÈËÄØ£¿"  
"ÖÐ¶¾ÁË£¬Õû¸öÈË·èÁË¡£"  
"Ò²ÐíÎÒ¿ÉÒÔÖÎºÃËû¡£ËûÒ»¶¨»¹´øÓÐ±ðµÄÏûÏ¢£¬ÎÒ±ØÐëÖªµÀ£¡£¡"  
"ºÜÒÅº¶--"£¬·¨À­Ã×¶ûÌ¾ÁË¿ÚÆøËµµÀ£¬"ÔÚ´ò¶·ÖÐËû±»ÆäËûµÄÊ¿±øÎóÉ±ÁË¡£"  
  
"ÎÒÎªÕâÃ¶ÐØÕëµÄÖ÷ÈË¸Ðµ½ÉîÉîµÄ²»°²£¬"·¨À­Ã×¶ûËµµÀ£¬²»½ûÏëÆðµÚÒ»´Î¼ûµ½·ð¶àÊ±£¬·ð¶àÄÇÓÇÓô¶øÓÖ¼á¶¨µÄÑÛÉñ¡£°¢À­¹±Ì§ÑÛ¿´µ½ÁË·¨À­Ã×¶ûÁ³ÉÏÂ¶³öµÄ¹ØÇÐµÄÉñÉ«£¬Ö»ÊÇ£¬·¨À­Ã×¶û²¢²»Ê®·Ö¾«³þÕâÃ¶ÐØÕëµÄ³öÏÖ¾¿¾¹ÒâÎ¶×Å¶àÑÏÖØµÄÊÆÌ¬¡£  
  
"ÎÒ»á°ÑÊÂÇéÅªÇå³þµÄ¡£½ìÊ±ÎÒÃÇ»áÔÚÊ¯³Ç¼ûÃæ¡£"°¢À­¹±Ïò·¨À­Ã×¶û¸æ±ð¡£  
"×£ÄãºÃÔË¡£"  
  
  
µ±À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÕýÔÚÎÝÀï·¢ÃÆµÄÊ±ºò£¬°¢À­¹±´³ÁË½øÀ´¡£  
  
"ÎÒÃÇ×ß¡£"--°¢À­¹±¾¶Ö±À´µ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¸úÇ°£¬°ÑÂåÁÖÐØÕëµÝ¸øËû--"ÎÒÃÇµÃÈ¥ÕÒÕâÃ¶ÐØÕëµÄÖ÷ÈË¡£"  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´Ó´°Ì¨ÉÏÌøÏÂÀ´£¬½Ó¹ýÐØÕë£¬ã¶ÁË¡£È»ºóËû¶Ô°¢À­¹±µãµãÍ·¡£ÊÇµÄ£¬ËûÏëµ½£¬ÐÂµÄ×·»÷ÖÕÓÚÓÖ¿ªÊ¼ÁË¡£µ«ÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²¢²»Ï£ÍûÎÞÁÄµÄ½áÊøÊÇ½¨Á¢ÔÚÅóÓÑÎ£ÏÕ´¦¾³µÄ»ù´¡ÉÏ¡£Ìì£¡Ï£ÍûÕâÃ¶ÐØÕëÖ»ÊÇËüµÄÖ÷ÈË²»Ð¡ÐÄÅª¶ª¶øÅöÇÉ±»±ðÈË¼ðµ½µÄ¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±×ªÉí×ß³öÎÝ×ÓµÄÊ±ºò£¬·¢ÏÖÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¼çÉÏ¶àÁË¸ö°ü¸¤¡£  
£¿£¿£¿Õâ²»·ûºÏÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»¹ßµÄÇá±ã×÷·ç¡£  
"ÄÇÊÇÊ²Ã´£¿£¿"  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËÊËÊ¼ç--"½ð²´Ò¶²Ý¡£"ÕâÕýÊÇÄÇÖÖ¿ÉÒÔ½â¶¾µÄ¡¢ºÜÓÐÐ§µÄÒ©²Ý¡£  
"ÄãÊ²Ã´Ê±ºòÕªµÄ£¿"  
"ÍíÉÏºÓË®²»ÐèÒªÎÒµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÎÒ¾Íµ½³ÇÍâµÄÊ÷ÁÖ×ÓÀïÑ°ÕÒËüÃÇ¡£ÎÒÃÇÊµÔÙÓÃµÃ×Å¡£"  
  
¿´À´£¬--°¢À­¹±Ïë£¬--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¶ÔÉÏ´ÎµÄÖÎÁÆ»¹ÊÇºÜ¹ÒÔÚÐÄÉÏ¡£ËùÒÔËûËäÈ»°×Ìì²»ÄÜ³ö³Ç£¬µ«ÍíÉÏÈÔ¾ÉÕÒ»ú»áÈ¥ÅªÀ´ÁËÄÇÃ´¶àµÄÒ©²Ý¡£¸Ðµ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏÖÔÚÈÔ¶ÔÄÇµÄ´Î¾­ÀúºÜ²»°²£¬°¢À­¹±Ò²ÓÐµãÀ¢¾Î¡£--Õæ¶Ô²»Æð£¬Ð¡¼Ò»ï¡£µ«ÄÇÊÇÃ»°ì·¨µÄÊÂÇé£¬ÎÒÃÇÃ»ÓÐÑ¡Ôñ¡£²»¹ý£¬¿´×ÅÄÇÃ´´óµÄÒ»¸ö°ü¹ü±³ÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¼çÉÏ£¬¼´±ãÐÄÖÐ¶Ô·ð¶àºÍÉ½Ä·ÓÐ¶àâòÓÇ£¬°¢À­¹±»¹ÊÇÈÌ²»×¡Ð¦³öÉùÀ´£¬"¡­¡­ÓÃ²»ÁËÄÇÃ´¶à¡£Õâ¿ÉÒÔ¹»ÎÒÃÇµ±·¹³ÔÁË¡­¡­"  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹°Ñ°ü¸¤ÖÐµÄ²ÝÒ©È¡³öÁËÒ»Ð©¡£  
"¹»³ÔÈýÌìµÄ¡£"  
ÓÖÄÃ³öÀ´Ò»Ð©¡£  
"¹»³ÔÁ½ÌìµÄ¡£"  
ÔÙ½²ÏÂÈ¥À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»¸ßÐËÁË¡£  
ºÃÏóËû»¹ÔÚ°¢À­¹±µÄÁ³ÉÏ¿´µ½ÁË"Ò»³¯±»ÉßÒ§£¬Ê®ÄêÅÂ²ÝÉþ"µÄ×ÖÑù¡£  
  
"ÎÒÀ´ÄÃ°É¡£"ÎªÁË±íÊ¾Ëû²¢ÎÞÈ¡Ð¦Ö®Òâ£¬°¢À­¹±Ö÷¶¯°Ñ°ü¸¤´ÓÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÖÀïÄÃ¹ýÀ´£¬±³ÔÚÁË×Ô¼ºµÄ¼çÉÏ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Á³ÉÏ¹ûÈ»ÇáËÉµØÐ¦ÁË¡£  
  
µ«½ô½Ó×Å°¢À­¹±¾Íºó»ÚÁË~~~~ËûËûËûËû±³ÉÏÕâ¸ö°ü¸¤ÊµÔÚÊÇÌ«Ì«Ì«Ì«~~~¼òÖ±¾ÍÏóÒ»¸öÒª³öÃÅÈ´Ê²Ã´¶«Î÷¶¼Éá²»µÃÁôÏÂµÄÖ÷¸¾¡£¶øÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÄØ£¬ÕýÔÚ¶«ÕÅÎ÷ÍûµÄ´µ¿ÚÉÚ£¬ºÃÏóÔÚÈÌ×¡Ð¦ÈÝÒ»Ñù¡£ÆñÓÐ´ËÀí~~°¢À­¹±Ñ¹×¡ÐÄÀïµÄ²»Ë¬¿ì£¬¾¡Á¿¶àÏëÏëÄÇ¸ö¸ú×Å·ð¶àµÄÉ½Ä·ÉíÉÏ»¹´ø×Å¹ø¡¢²ù×Ó¡¢µ¶²æ¡¢Öî¶àµ÷Î¶Æ·¡¢¸÷ÀàÇÞ¾ßµÈµÈ¡­¡­£¬ÕâÑù°¢À­¹±¾õµÃ×Ô¼ºµÄ´¦¾³»¹Ëã¿ÉÒÔÈÌÊÜ¡£  
  
¸ù¾ÝË¹Ì¹ÄÇÌìµÄ³ö·¢Â·Ïß£¬°¢À­¹±ºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»Â·×·×Ù¡£µ«--Ô½ÍùÏÂ×·×Ù£¬ËûÃÇ¾ÍÔ½²»°²--ËûÃÇËùÇ°½øµÄ·½Ïò£¬Ã÷Ã÷Ö¸ÏòÁËÎ÷±±£¬Õâ¸ú±¾¾ÍÊÇºÍ·ð¶àÉ½Ä·ÒªÈ¥µÄ»ÙÃðÖ®É½Ïà·´µÄ£¬¶øÇÒÔ½À´Ô½Ô¶¡£µ«ËûÃÇÔÚÂ·ÉÏ·¢ÏÖµÄºÛ¼£¶¼ÎÞÒÉ±íÃ÷ÄÇÊÇË¹Ì¹ËûÃÇ×ß¹ýµÄµØ·½ÎÞÒÉ¡£¶øËûÃÇÔÚÂ·ÉÏ²¢Ã»ÓÐ·¢ÏÖ×ã¹»µÄÐÅÏ¢Ö¤Ã÷ÕâÁ½¸öÖØÒªµÄ»ô±ÈÌØÈËÊÇ²»ÊÇÀ´¹ýÄÇÀï¡£ÄÇÃ´·ð¶àºÍÉ½Ä·ÏÖÔÚ¾¿¾¹»áÊÇÔÚÄÄ¸ö·½Ïò£¿²»ÂÛ½á¹ûÊÇÊ²Ã´£¬°¢À­¹±ºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ï£ÍûËûÃÇÕâÒ»´ÎÄÜÓÐËù·¢ÏÖ¡£  
  
ÖÕÓÚ£¬°¢À­¹±ºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹À´µ½ÁË·½¹±É­ÁÖÎ÷ÃæµÄÒ»¸öÉ½¹È¡£ÀïÃæÓÐºÜ¶àÐÎ×´¹îÒìµÄÉ½Ê¯£¬ÒÔ¼°Å¨ÃÜµÄ¡¢µ²×¡ÁËÑô¹âºÍÊÓÏßµÄÊ÷Ä¾¡£É½¹ÈµÄÈë¿ÚµÄµØÃæÉÏÃ÷ÏÔµØÁôÓÐÐí¶àÔÓÂÒµÄ½ÅÓ¡£¬¶øÆäÖÐºÜÇå³þµØÄÜ·Ö³öÄÄÐ©ÊÇ°£ÃôçÑ¶ûµÄÊ¿±ø£¬ÄÄÐ©ÓÖÊÇµÐÈËµÄ¡£ÄÇ·½Ïò£¬¾ÍÊÇÖ¸ÏòÇ°ÃæÒõ°µ¹îÒìµÄÉ½¹ÈµÄÎÞÒÉ¡£  
  
"°¢À­¹±--"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Öå×ÅÃ¼Í·ËµµÀ£º"ÎÒÃÇ»¹Òª½øÈ¥Âð£¿ÄÇÀïÃæÈÃÎÒ¸Ðµ½ºÜ²»°²--ÎÒ¾õµÃÄÇÓÐÒ»ÖÖÎÒ¿ØÖÆ²»×¡¾ÖÃæµÄÎ£ÏÕÔÚÀïÃæ¡£ÎÒÃÇ¿É²»¿ÉÒÔÏë°ì·¨ÔÙÕÒµãÈËÊÖ£¿"  
  
"Ã»ÓÐÊ±¼ä¡£ÎÒÃÇÒ²Ã»ÓÐÑ¡Ôñ¡£"--ÎªÁË±£Ö¤ËÙ¶È£¬ÕâÒ»´ÎËûÃÇÒÀ¾ÉÃ»ÓÐ´øÉÏÆäËûµÄÈË£¬ÓÖÊÇÁ½¸öÈË½ôÕÅ¶ø¸ßËÙµØ×·×Ù¡£¸üºÎ¿ö£¬ÈËÊÖ²¢²»ÊÇ½â¾öÎÊÌâµÄ¹Ø½¡£¬·ñÔò£¬Ë¹Ì¹ÒÔ¼°ºóÀ´È¥Ñ°ÕÒËûÃÇµÄ¶ÓÎéÒ²²»ÖÁÓÚÎÞÒ»ÐÒÃâ¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±ËµÍê¾ÍÂõ¿ª²½·¥½÷É÷µØÏòÇ°×ßÈ¥¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¸ú×Å£¬µ«Ëæ¼´Ëû¾ÍÔ½¹ýÁË°¢À­¹±£¬»úÃôµØ×ßÔÚÇ°Ãæ¡£  
  
  
Ô½×ßÔ½Éî¡£ÔÚÒþÒþ´Â´ÂµÄÊ÷´ÔÖÐ£¬ËûÃÇ×Ü¾õµÃÓÐºÜ¶àÐ°¶ñµÄÑÛ¾¦ÔÚ×¢ÊÓ×ÅËûÃÇ¡£  
  
ÔÙÍùÇ°£¬Ò»¿é¾ÞÊ¯µ²×¡ÁËËûÃÇÇ°½øµÄ·½Ïò¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÇáÇÉµØÅÊÁËÉÏÈ¥£¬°¢À­¹±Ò²¸úÁËÉÏÀ´¡£ÔÚÉÏÃæ£¬ËûÃÇ·¢ÏÖ¾ÞÊ¯µÄÁíÒ»Ãæ¼¸ºõÊÇ´¹Ö±µÄ£¬ÏÂÃæºÍ±ð´¦Ò»ÑùÊÇ¸¯Ö¦°ÜÒ¶£¬Ç°·½ËûÃÇ¿´µ½ÁËÓÐ²È¹ýµÄºÛ¼£¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÌøÏÂÈ¥£¬×óÓÒ¿´ÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬ÏòÇ°×ßÈ¥¡£ËûÉíºóµÄ°¢À­¹±Ò²ÌøÁËÏÂÀ´¡£ÕâÊ±--Í»È»»©À²À²µÄÒ»Éù£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾õµÃ½ÅÏÂÐüÁËÆðÀ´£¬¼±Ã¦ÏòÇ°Ò»ÆËÒ»¹ö£¬ÎÈÎÈµØÅ¿ÔÚÁËµØÉÏ¡£¶øËû×ªÉíÈ¥¿´°¢À­¹±µÄÊ±ºò£¬·¢ÏÖ°¢À­¹±ÒÑ¾­²»¼ûÁË£¬ÔÚ°¢À­¹±ÌøÏÂÀ´µÄÄÇ¸öµØ·½ÏÖÔÚÊÇÒ»¸ö´ó¶´£¬ÄÇÉÏÃæÔ­ÏÈÆÌ×ÅÊ÷Ò¶Ê÷Ö¦ÏÖÔÚÒ²¶¼µôÏÂÈ¥ÁË¡£  
  
¸ÃËÀ£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡ÓöÉÏÁËÏÝ¾®¡£--ÊÇµÄ£¬×Ô¼ºÌ«ÇáÃ»ÓÐ¸Ð¾õ£¬¿ÉÊÇÏó°¢À­¹±ÕâÑùÒ»¸ö¸ß´ó¿ýÎàµÄ´óÈË×åÕ½Ê¿£¬ÏÝ¾®ÉÏµÄÑÚÌå³ÐÊÜ²»ÁËËûµÄÖØÁ¿£¡£¡£¡  
  
Ã»ÓÐµÈÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Õ¾ÆðÀ´£¬ÏÝ¾®µÄ»ú¹Ø¾Í±»Ç£¶¯ÁË£¬É²Ê±´Ó¿ÕÖÐÂäÏÂÒ»ÕÅ´óÍø£¬ÕÖÏòÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ºÍÏÝ¾®µÄ¶´¿Ú¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»¾ª£¬Á¬Ã¦·´ÊÖ³é³öÑüµ¶£¬à§µØÔÚ¿ÕÖÐ»®ÁËÒ»ÌõÔ²»¡¡£ËäÈ»Ëû»¹²»ÖªµÀÄÇÕÅÍøÊÇÓÃÊ²Ã´Ö¯³ÉµÄ£¬µ«ÄÇ±¡±¡µÄµ¶ÈÐ--Õâ¿ÉÊÇÒ»°ÑÀú¾­°ÙÕ½µÄ±¦µ¶£¡µ±ÄêËûµÄ¸¸Ç×¡¢×æ¸¸ÉõÖÁÏÈ×æÒ²ÊÇ´ø×ÅËü¶É¹ýÁËÖØÖØµÄÏÕ¾³£¡ÕâÒ»´Î--Õâ°ÑËÆºõ»¹´ø×ÅËû×æ±²ÃÇÒÔ¼°ËûµÄÐÅÈÎµÄ°®µ¶£¬Ã»ÓÐ¹¼¸ºÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÆÚÍû£¬¸É¾»ÀûÂäµØÔÚÂÞÍøÉÏÖÆÔìÁËÒ»¸öÈ±¿Ú¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Á¢¿ÌÌøÁË³öÈ¥¡£  
  
µ«Ëæ¼´À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÖ·¢ÏÖÊÂÇéÔ¶Ô¶Ã»ÓÐÕâÃ´¼òµ¥¡£¾ÍÔÚËûÌø³öÁËµÚÒ»ÕÅÍøµÄÊ±ºò£¬µÚ¶þÕÅ¡¢µÚÈýÕÅ¡­¡­Ò»ÕÅÓÖÒ»ÕÅµÄÍø»òÏÈ»òºóµØ¼¸ºõ°ÑËùÓÐµÄÍËÂ·¶¼¸²¸ÇÆðÀ´¡£¸îÁËÈç´ËµÄÐí¶àÕÅÍø£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÖÕÓÚ¿´ÇåÁË£¬Ô­À´ÕâÐ©Íø¶¼ÊÇÓÃ¶¯ÎïµÄ½î°¾ÖÆµÄ½ºÉþÖÆ³ÉµÄ--ÏÖÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ã÷°×ÎªÊ²Ã´Á½´Î°£ÃôçÑ¶ûµÄ¶ÓÎé¶¼ÌÓ²»³öÈ¥ÁË¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ã¦²»µüí³µØ¸î¿ªÒ»ÕÅÓÖÒ»ÕÅÍø£¬Ëû±ØÐëÑ°ÕÒÒ»¸öÍ»ÆÆ¿Ú--ËûÒªµ½Ê÷ÉÏÈ¥£¡¶øÕâÊ±£¬Ëû¿´µ½Ô­ÏÈÔÚÌýµ½»ò²ì¾õµ½µÄÒþ´ëÓÐ¶¯¾²µÄµØ·½£¬ÓÐ°Â¿ËË¹Ã°³öÀ´ÁË£¬Õý½ÐÏù×ÅÓ¿ÏòËûºÍÏÝ¾®£¡£¡£¡²»£¡£¡À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÂíÉÏÓÖ¾ÀÕý--²»È«ÊÇ°Â¿ËË¹£¡£¡Ëû»¹¿´µ½ÁËÄÇÐ©Ê§×ÙÁËµÄ°£ÃôçÑ¶ûµÄÊ¿±øÒ²¼ÐÔÓÔÚÆäÖÐ--µ«ÊÇ--ËûÃÇ¶¼´¦ÓÚ·è¿ñµÄ×´Ì¬£¬ÒÑ¾­ºÍ°Â¿ËË¹Ã»ÓÐÊ²Ã´Á½Ñù£¬ÉõÖÁ±È°Â¿ËË¹»¹ÒªÒ°ÂùºÍ·è¿ñ£¡£¡À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»½ûÐÄÍ·Ò»½ô--Ë¹Ì¹ÊÇ²»ÊÇÒ²ÔâÓö¶¾ÊÖÁË£¿£¿Èç¹ûÊÇÄÇÑù£¬ËûÃÇ»¹ÓÐ¾ÈÂð£¿  
  
Ìø³öÁËÒ»ÕÅÓÖÒ»ÕÅµÄÍøÖ®ºó£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Àë°¢À­¹±Ëùµô½øÈ¥µÄÏÝ¾®Ô½À´Ô½Ô¶¡£ÕâÒ»Ì×»ú¹Ø²¼ÉèµÄ·¶Î§Ö®´ó£¬Ô¶Ô¶³öºõÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÏëÏó¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÐÄÀï½Ð¿à²»¿°--ÕâÀïÓ¦¸Ã²»ÊÇÒ»°ãµÄ°Â¿ËË¹µÄ¾Û¾Óµã--µ«ÏÖÔÚËûÃ»ÓÐÊ±¼äÏëÌ«¶àµÄ¶«Î÷£¬ËûµÃÏë°ì·¨¶ã¿ªÕâÐ©»ú¹Ø£¬ÔÙÓØ»Øµ½°¢À­¹±ÄÇÀïÈ¥¡£  
  
--ÈçËûËùÔ¸--£¬ÔÚ²»Í£µØÅü¿ªÄÇÐ©·ýÍø£¬Ò»Ö±ÏòÇ°¼á³ÖÁËÒ»»áºó£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹À´µ½ÁËÒ»¿ÃÊ÷ÏÂ--µ«ÓÖÒ»ÕÅÍø´ÓÄÇÉÏÃæµôÏÂÀ´¡£--Åü£¡£¡ÓÖÊÇÅü£¡£¡£¡À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏàÐÅÕâÒ»´ÎËûÒ»¶¨ÄÜ¹»µ½Ê÷ÉÏÈ¥¡£  
  
¾ÍÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ºÍÂäÏÂÀ´µÄÍø¾À²øµÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûÌýµ½ÉíºóÒÑ¾­ÓÐ°Â¿ËË¹£¬»òÊÇÒÑ±ä³ÉÄ§ÐÔµÄ°£ÃôçÑ¶ûµÄÊ¿±øºÜ½Ó½üËûÁË¡£ËûÖÕÓÚÔÚÄÇÐ©Î£ÏÕµÄµÐÈËÄÜ´¥¼°µ½ËûµÄÊ±ºò£¬½â¾öÁËÓÖÕÖ¹ýÀ´µÄÒ»ÕÅÍø£¬´ÓÁÑ¿Ú´¦´Üµ½ÁËÊ÷ÉÏ¡£Ëæ×ÅËû²»¶ÏµÄÅÀ¸ß£¬¾ÍÔÚÍ¬Ò»¿ÃÊ÷ÉÏµÄ²»Í¬¸ß¶ÈËû»¹¿´µ½ÁËÄÇÐ©»ú¹Ø»òÊÇ²¼Éè»ú¹ØµÄºÛ¼£¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÐÄÀïÒ»ÁÝ--ÔÚÊ÷ÉÏ²¢²»ÊÇ¾ø¶Ô°²È«µÄ£¡ÖÁÉÙÄÇÐ©»ú¹ØËµÃ÷ÁËÕâÀïµÄµÐÈË²¢²»ÏóÒÔÇ°ËùÓöÉÏµÄÄÇÃ´²»¾«ÓÚÊ÷ÉÏµÄ¼¼ÇÉ¡£--µ«£¡£¡¾«ÁéÖ»ÒªÄÜ»Øµ½ÁËÊ÷ÉÏ£¬¾ÍÓÀÔ¶ÓÐ×ÔÐÅµÄÈ¨Á¦£¬¸üºÎ¿öËûÃÇ»¹ÓÐÒìÓÚ³£ÈËµÄÃôÈñµÄ¶´²ìÁ¦ÄØ¡£Í¬Ê±À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÌáÐÑ×Ô¼º£¬¼´Ê¹ÔÚÊ÷ÉÏÒ²ÒªÐ¡ÐÄ£¬Ò²Ðí²»ÖªÄÄ¿ÃÊ÷ÉÏµÄÖ¦Ò¶¼ä¾ÍÂñ·üÓÐ°Â¿ËË¹¡£  
  
ÔÚ¸ß´¦±È½ÏÎÈµ±Ö®ºó£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÖÕÓÚÓÐ»ú»á»ØÍ·È¥¿´°¢À­¹±µÄÇéÐÎ--ÄÇ¾°Ïó¼òÖ±ÈÃËûÊÖ×ãÎÞ´ë--ÄÇ¶´¿ÚÒÑ¾­Î§ÂúÁË°Â¿ËË¹ºÍ·è¿ñµÄÊ¿±ø£¬ÔÚ¾Ù×Å±øÆ÷½ÐÏù£¬ÓÐµÄ»¹ÏòÏÂÃæÈÓÊ¯Í·»òÊÇ³¤Ã¬¡£ÓÖÓÐÒ»¸ö°Â¿ËË¹°áÆðÁËÊ¯¿é--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÑÛÃ÷ÊÖ¿ì£¬Ò»Ö»½ÅÏòºó·­¹´×¡µÄÉíºóÒ»¸ù´ÖÖ¦£¬ÌÚ³öÁ½ÊÖÈ¡ÏÂ¼çÉÏµÄ¹­ºÍ¼ý£¬Ò»¼ý¾ÍÉä´©ÁËÄÇ¸ö°Â¿ËË¹µÄÄÔ´ü¡£ÓÖÒ»¸öµÐÈËÄÃ×ÅÒ»°Ñµ¶¾ÍÍù¶´¿ÚÀï´Á--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò²ºÁ²»ÓÌÔ¥µØÃé×¼ÁËËûµÄÄÔ´ü--µ«ÊÇ--ÔÚ¼ý·¢³öÈ¥µÄÄÇÒ»¿ÌËû¸Ä±äÁË·½Ïò--ÄÇÊÇÒ»¸öÖÐ¶¾µÄ¡¢Ê§È¥ÁËÀíÖÇµÄÊ¿±ø--¼ýÉä´©ÁËÄÇ¸öÊ¿±øµÄ¸ì²²£¬Ê¿±øµÄÊÖÈíÁËÏÂÀ´£¬µ¶×ÓµôÔÚÁË¶´¿Ú±ßÉÏ£¬µ«ËûºÜ¿ìÓÃÁíÒ»Ö»ÄÜ¶¯µÄÊÖÓÖ¼ðÆðÁËµ¶ÒªÍùÏÂÈÓ£¬ÕâÒ»´Î£¬Ê¿±øµÄÁíÒ»±ß¼ç°òÒ²Ã»ÓÐÐÒÃâ¡£--µ«¶´¿ÚÎ§×¡ÁËÄÇÃ´¶àµÄµÐÈË£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ·É¼ýµÄÉ±ÉË¼¸ºõ¸Ï²»ÉÏËûÃÇ´ËÆð±Ë·üµÄËÙ¶È¡£Í¬Ê±£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò²¸Ð¾õµ½ÁËÎ£»ú--ÒªÈÃµÐÈË»î×ÅÈ´Ê§È¥Õ½¶·Á¦£¬±ÈÖ±½ÓÉ±ÁËËûÒª·Ñ¹¦·òµÃ¶à£¬ÄÇÒ²½«´óÁ¿µØºÄ·ÑËûÓÐÏÞµÄ¼ýÖ§¡£Í¬Ê±£¬ÁíÒ»²¿·ÖµÄµÐÈËÒ²ÏòËûËùÔÚµÄÄÇ¿ÃÊ÷Î§ÁË¹ýÀ´--ÀïÃæ²»·¦×ÅÄ§µÄÊ¿±ø¡£ÄÇÐ©Ê¿±øÃÇÏÔÈ»ÔÚÕ½¶·ÄÜÁ¦ÉÏ±È°Â¿ËË¹ÒªÇ¿µÃ¶à£¬ËûÃÇÏòËûÍ¶ÖÀ³¤Ã¬£¬ÓÖ¿ìÓÖºÝÓÖ¸ß£¬ºÃ¼¸´ÎÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²îµã±»Ôú×Å¡£  
  
¾ÍÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹½¹¼±µÄÊ±ºò£¬Ëû¿´µ½Î§ÔÚ¶´¿ÚµÄµÐÈËÍ»È»ºåµØÒ»ÏÂÉ¢¿ªÁË£¬µ«ÂíÉÏÓÖÎ§ÁËÉÏÈ¥£¬·è¿ñµØ¹¥»÷--ÊÇ°¢À­¹±--Ëû¿´¼û°¢À­¹±ÁË£¡£¡  
  
¶´¿ÚµÄ³¡Ãæ¼«Îª»ìÂÒ--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÒÀÏ¡´ÓÎ§¹¥×ÅµÄµÐÈËµÄÉíÓ°ÖÐÒþÒþ´Â´ÂµØ¿´µ½°¢À­¹±µÄÉíÓ°£¬ËûËÆºõÒ»Ö»ÊÖ°ÇÔÚÁË¶´¿Ú£¬Í·ºÍ¼ç°òÂ¶ÁË³öÀ´£¬ÁíÒ»Ö»ÊÖ»ÓÎè×ÅÏ÷ÌúÈçÄàµÄ±¦½££¬È«ÕÌµÄ±¦½£µÄÍþÁ¦Ã»ÈÃÄÇÐ©µÐÈËÌ«¿¿½üËû¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ã»¸Ò³ÙÒÉ--ÕâÒ»»ØËûºÁ²»ÁßÏ§µØ·Å¼ý£¬¾¡¿ÉÄÜ¿ìµØÉäµ¹Î§×¡¶´¿ÚÏò°¢À­¹±½ø¹¥µÄµÐÈË£¬ÖÕÓÚÎ§ÔÚ¶´¿ÚµÄµÐÈËÏ¡ÊèÁËÐ©£¬µ«À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÂíÉÏÎªËûËù¿´µ½µÄµ£ÐÄÆðÀ´--Ëû¿´µ½°¢À­¹±»ÓÎè×Å½£µÄÄÇÖ»¸ì²²±»Ò»Ö»ÌúÇ¥Ò»ÀàµÄ¶«Î÷Ôú´©ÁË--µ«À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÂíÉÏÓÖ¸üµ£ÐÄÆðÀ´--Ëû»¹¿´ÇåÁËÄÇÖ»ÌúÇ¥µÄÒ»¶Ë´øÓÐµ¹¹³£¬¶øÁíÒ»¶ËÇÐÃæÆ½Õû--ÊÇ±»Ï÷¶ÏµÄ--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´óÖÂ¿ÉÒÔÏëÏó£¬³ýÁË±»µÐÈËÂä¾®ÏÂÊ¯ÒÔÍâ£¬°¢À­¹±³ýÁËµô½øÏÝ¾®Ö®Íâ»¹ÓöÉÏÁËÊ²Ã´£¬Ëû¸üÊÇ×Å¼±£¬Ò»±ß·Å¼ý£¬Ò»±ßÑ°ÕÒ°¢À­¹±´­Ï¢µÄ»ú»á¾Í´ÓÊ÷ÉÏÏòËûµÄ·½Ïò¿¿½ü¡£  
  
ÕâÒ»´ÎÔÚÊ÷ÉÏµÄÐÐÔ¾±ÈÈÎºÎÒÔÍù¶¼ÄÑÒ»Ð©--ÒòÎªÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»¸ÒÈ¥µ½¿ÉÄÜ²¼ÓÐ»ú¹ØµÄÌ«µÍµÄµØ·½¡£À´µ½ÁËÏÝ¾®ÅÔµÄÒ»¿ÃÊ÷ÉÏ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚÉÏÃæµÄ¸ß´¦Ò¡Ò¡»Î»ÎµØÒ»±ßÉä¼ý£¬Ò»±ßÑ°Ë¼×ÅÔõÃ´°Ñ°¢À­¹±Åª³öÀ´--ÕâÀïÊÇµÐÈËµÄµØ¾³£¬ËûÃÇ»áÔ½À´Ô½¶à£¬ËûµÄ¼ýÓÖÊ®·ÖÓÐÏÞ£¬°¢À­¹±ÊÜÁËÉË£¬¾ø²»ÄÜÔÚÕâÀïÍ£ÁôÌ«³¤µÄÊ±¼ä--ÖÁÓÚ²éÕÒÐØÕëÖ÷ÈËµÄÏÂÂä--ÏÖÔÚÃ»Ê±¼äÏëÄÇÃ´¶àÁË£¡ÑÛÏÂ¶´¿ÚÀïµÄ°¢À­¹±ÄÇÖ»ÊÜÉËµÄÓÒÊÖÔÚ²ü²üØüØüµØ¿³×Å£¬ËûÉíÉÏÒÑ¶àÁË¼¸´¦Ã»ÄÜ¼°Ê±·À±¸¶øÔì³ÉµÄÉË¿Ú¡£Ò²ÐíËûºÜÄÑÔÙµ²×¡ÏÂÒ»ÂÖÖÂÃüµÄ¹¥»÷ÁË¡£--ÔõÃ´°ì£¿£¿  
  
¾ÍÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÐÄ¼±Èç·ÙµÄÊ±ºò--ËûÍ»È»Ïëµ½ÁËËû´øÀ´µÄÉþ×Ó£¡£¡¶ÔÑ½£¬¸Õ²ÅÔõÃ´¾ÍÃ»Ïëµ½£¡£¡£¡À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Í£Ö¹ÁËÉä»÷£¬´ø×ÅÏ£ÍûµÄÏ²ÔÃ´Ó»³ÀïÌÍ³öÉþ×Ó--µ«Ëæ¼´ÓÖ·¸³îÆðÀ´--°¢À­¹±Ò»ÊÖ³ÅÔÚ¶´£¬Ò»ÊÖÄÃ×Å½£×ÔÎÀ--ËûÔõÃ´¿ÉÄÜ¿Õ³öÊÖÀ´½ÓÉþ×Ó£¿¶øÇÒ£¬¶´¿ÚÄÇÃ´¶àµÐÈË£¬¶¯×÷ÂýÁË£¬Éþ×Ó²»»á±»¿³¶ÏÂð£¡£¡£¡  
  
¾ÍÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¿´×ÅÊÖÀïµÄÉþ×Ó×Å¼±µÄÊ±ºò£¬Í»È»ËûÊÖÖÐµÄÉþ×Ó×Ô¼ºÈä¶¯ÆðÀ´--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¼¸ºõÏÅÁËÒ»Ìø£¬Ëû´ô´ôµØ¿´×ÅÊÖÀïµÄÉþ×Ó¿ìËÙµØË³×ÅËûµÄÊÖÍó²øÈÆÆðÀ´£¬¶øÇÒÒ»±ßÈÆÒ»±ßË³×ÅËûµÄ¸ì²²ÍùÉÏ×ß£¬ÈÆµÃ·Ç³£½ô£¬ÈÃÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¸ô×ÅÒÂ·þ¶¼ÄÜ¸Ð¾õµ½±»ÀÕµÃÉúÍ´£¬×îºóÉþ×ÓÔÚËû¼çÍ·ÈÆÁËÒ»È¦£¬ÓÖ·ÉÁË³öÈ¥£¬Å¾µØ´òÔÚËû¼çºóµÄÊ÷¸ÉÉÏ£¬ÓÖÔÚÊ÷¸ÉÉÏ½á½áÊµÊµµØÈÆÁË¼¸È¦£¡£¡  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´óÏ²£¬ÕæÊÇ±¦±´Éþ×Ó£¡£¡£¡¸ÐÐ»Äã£¡£¡ÃÀÀöµÄ¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈË£¡£¡»¹ÓÐÂåÁÖµÄ¾«ÁéÃÇ£¡£¡  
  
"°¢À­¹±£¡£¡½Ó×ÅÉþ×Ó£¡£¡£¡"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´ó½Ð£¬Ëæ¼´ÐÄÀïÄ¬ÄîÁËÒ»Éù--"È¥°É£¡Éþ×Ó£¡"--ÄÇÉþ×ÓµÄÁíÒ»Í·¾Í×Ô¶¯Ïò°¢À­¹±·ÉÁË¹ýÈ¥¡£  
  
Ìýµ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ½Ðº°°¢À­¹±ÕðÁËÒ»ÏÂ¡£ËûµÄ½£ÉÔÉÔÍ£ÁËÍ££¬Ëæ¼´ÓÖ»ÓÁË³öÈ¥´òÍËÁËÑÛÇ°µÄÒ»¸ö°Â¿ËË¹£¬È»ºó°¢À­¹±³Ã×ÅÕâÒ»¸öÎ¢Ð¡µÄ´­Ï¢µÄ»ú»á£¬Å¤Í·Ñ°ÕÒÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËùËµµÄÉþ×Ó¡£µ«ÂåÁÖµÄÉþ×Ó·Ç³£Ï¸£¬Ò²ºÜ¿ì£¬»¹Ã»ÓÐµÈ°¢À­¹±¿´Çå£¬Éþ×Ó¾ÍÒÑ¾­Âäµ½ÁËËûµÄ¼çÍ·°ÑËû½á½áÊµÊµµØÎ§ÁË¼¸È¦¡£È»ºó°¢À­¹±¾Í¸Ð¾õµ½±»ÍùÉÏÒ»À­£¬¼ç°òÒ»½ô£¬ËûÁíÒ»Ö»³ÅÔÚ¶´¿ÚµÄÊÖÒ²ÇáÁËÆðÀ´¡£  
  
µ«Ê÷ÉÏµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò²²»ÇáËÉ--°¢À­¹±±ÈËûÏëÏóµÄÒªÖØµÃ¶à£¬µ±Éþ×Ó×Ô¼ºËõÆðÀ´°Ñ°¢À­¹±ÌáÆðÀ´µÄÊ±ºò£¬Ëû¼¸ºõÒªµôÏÂÈ¥--Òª²»ÊÇÉþ×Ó»¹×Ô¶¯µØÈÆÔÚËûÉíºóµÄÊ÷¸ËµÄ»°¡£Ð»ÌìÐ»µØ£¬Éþ×ÓËäÏ¸£¬µ«ÄÜ¾­µÃ×¡ÖØÁ¿£¬²»¹ý¸ì²²±»ÀÕµÃÕæÊÇÍ´ËÀÁË--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾õµÃ×Ô¼ºµÄ¸ì²²¿ìÒª±»½Ê¶ÏÁË£¡£¡£¡µ«--µ±°¢À­¹±µÄÉí×ÓÈ«Ã°³ö¶´¿ÚµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÄÇ¸ü³Ô¾ªµÄÒ»Ä»ÈÃÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¼¸ºõÍü¼ÇÁË×Ô¼ºµÄÍ´¿à--Ëû¿´µ½°¢À­¹±³ýÁË»Ó½£µÄÓÒÊÖÉÏ²å×ÅÌúÇ¥Ö®Íâ--ËûÉíÉÏ--¸ì²²ÉÏ¡¢ÍÈÉÏ¡¢¼çÉÏ£¬¼¸ºõ±»´Ö´ÖÏ¸Ï¸³¤³¤¶Ì¶ÌµÄÌúÇ¥ÔúÁË¸öÍ¸£¬²»ÉÙ´ø×Åµ¹´ÌµÄ»¹Ôú´©ÁË¡£ÏÖÔÚµÄ°¢À­¹±»îÏñÒ»¸ö´ó´Ìâ¬£¡£¡£¡£¡À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¿´µÃ²»ÓÉÐÄÀïÒ»½ô¡£  
  
Éþ×Ó°Ñ°¢À­¹±ÍùÉÏÀ­£¬¶øÔ­±¾ÔÚ¶´¿ÚµÄµÐÈËÔò²»×¡µØÉÏ´ÜÏÂÌø£¬ÍýÍ¼¿³µ½°¢À­¹±£¬»òÊÇÏòÉÏÃæÈÓ¶«Î÷¡£Ò»»á¶ù£¬Éþ×Ó¾Í°Ñ°¢À­¹±´øµ½ÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Õ¾×ÅµÄµØ·½¡£  
"°¢À­¹±£¿"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ºÜµ£ÐÄµÄÎÊµÀ¡£  
°¢À­¹±Æø´­ÓõÓõ£¬ËûËºÑÆµÄÉ¤Òô¾ÍÏóï±×Óï±×ÅÌúÆ÷Ò»°ã--"È¥·½¹±É­ÁÖ£¡"  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µãµãÍ·¡£ÄÇÔøÊÇËûÇóÖ®²»µÃµÄ¡£¿ÉÏ§ÏÖÔÚÈ¥ÄÇÀïÊÇÌÓÃü¶ø²»ÊÇÐÀÉÍ¾°ÖÂ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÐÄÀï¶ÔÉþ×ÓÄ¬Ä¬µØÄîÁËÒ»Éù£º"ÎÒÃÇ×ß£¬Éþ×Ó£¡"--Éþ×ÓÔ­À´²ø×Å°¢À­¹±µÄ¼ç°ò£¬ÏÖÔÚÓÖÈÆ×ÅÈÆ×Å£¬ÈÆµ½ÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¼çÉÏ£¬¼¸ºõ°ÑËûÃÇÁ½ÈËÀ¦ÔÚÒ»Æð¡£¶øÔ­±¾²ø×ÅÊ÷¸ÉºÍËûÊÖ±ÛµÄÄÇÒ»¶ËÔòËÉ¿ªÁË¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»ÊÖ¾À×¡°¢À­¹±µÄÑü´ø£¬Ò»ÊÖÄÃ×ÅÉþ×Ó£¬½«Éþ×ÓË¦µ½ÁËÇ°ÃæÒ»¿ÃÊ÷ÉÏµÄ¸ßÖ¦£¬Éþ×Ó¾Í×Ô¼ºÎÈÎÈµØ²ø×¡ÁË£¬½Ó×Å°¢À­¹±ºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´ÓÕ¾×ÅµÄµØ·½ÌøÁËÏÂÀ´£¬Éþ×Ó¾Í´ø×ÅËûÃÇÏóµ´ÇïÇ§Ò»ÑùµØµ´µ½ÁË¶ÔÃæµÄÊ÷ÉÏ¡£  
  
  
µ±À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚÊ÷ÉÏ¿´µ½ÁËÄÇÖÖÌØ±ð¸ß´óµÄ¡¢ËÆºõºÍÉ½¹È»®ÇåÁË½çÏÞµÄ·½¹±µÄÆæÌØµÄÊ÷Ä¾µÄÊ±ºò£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÐÄ¿íÁËÒ»Ð©£¬ËûºÁ²»ÓÌÔ¥µØÏòÇ°µ´¡£¶ø°¢À­¹±ÔÚÕâÊ±È´ÊÇÐÄÀïÄ¬Äî£º¶Ô²»Æð£¬·½¹±µÄÖ÷ÈË£¬ÇëÔ­ÁÂÎÒÃÇµÄÃ°ÃÁ´³Èë£¬ÎÒÃÇ²¢²»ÊÇÓÐÒâ´òÈÅ¡­¡­  
  
  
£¨ÍùÏÂÇé½Ú½Ï¶ñÁÓ£¬½¨Òé²»Òª¿´£¬»áËÀÈËµÄ¡£Çë¹ÛÕßÉ÷ÖØÉ÷ÖØÔÙÉ÷ÖØ£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£©  
  
µ±À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ºÍ°¢À­¹±ÔÚ·½¹±É­ÁÖÀïÂäÏÂµÄÊ±ºò£¬°¢À­¹±µÄÇé¿öÒÑ¾­ºÜ²»ÃîÁË¡£ÉíÉÏÓÐºÜ¶àÉË¿Úµ«²¢Ã»ÓÐÌ«¶àµÄÑªÁ÷³öÀ´¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¿´×Å°¢À­¹±ÉíÉÏÕâÀïÄÇÀïµÄÌú´ÌÌúÇ¥£¬²»ÖªµÀÏÈ´ÓÄÄÀïÏÂÊÖºÃ¡£  
  
"°ÑÎÒ±³ÉÏµÄÄÇÒ»¸ù°Î³öÀ´£¡£¡ÄÇÀïÀëÐÄÔà×î½ü£¡"°¢À­¹±ÓÃ×ÅËºÑÆµÄÉ¤ÒôÖ¸Ê¾µÀ£¬×ÔÒÑÔòËºÁËÌõ²¼´ø½ô½ôµØÔú×Å×ó±ß±»Ôú´©ÁËµÄÉÏ±Û¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÃãÇ¿ÄÜÌý¶®°¢À­¹±ËµÊ²Ã´£¬ËûÀ´µ½°¢À­¹±Éíºó£¬¿´×ÅÄÇÃ¶ºÚºõºõµÄÓÐÊÖÖ¸´ÖµÄÌúÇ¥£¬²»ÖªµÀËüÔúµÃÓÐ¶àÉî£¬´Ìµ½ÁËÄÚÔàÃ»ÓÐ£¿£¿À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏëÏëÌÍ³öÁËÑüµ¶£¬°ÑÖÜÎ§µÄÒÂ·þ¸î¿ª£¬ÌúÇ¥Ã»Èë¼¡ÈâµÄÅÔ±ßÈ«ÊÇºÚºõºõµÄ¸ÉÁËµÄÑª¼££¬´Ì´©´¦µÄÉË¿ÚËÆºõ±»½ÁµÃºÜÂÒ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¿´²»³öÄÇ¸úÌúÇ¥ÊÇ·ñ´øÓÐµ¹´Ì¡£  
  
"¿ìµã£¡"°¢À­¹±ËµÕâ»°Ê±£¬ÒÑ¾­ÔÚÄÃ²¼ÌõÔú×ÔÒÑµÄÍÈ¸ú×Ó¡£  
ÔÚ°¢À­¹±µÄ´ß´ÙÏÂ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»°Ñ×¥×¡ÌúÇ¥µÄÒ»Í·£¬ÍùÍâ³¶£¬ÁíËû³Ô¾ªµÄÊÇÌúÇ¥Ç¶µÃÌ«½ô£¬ËûÃ»ÓÐ°ÑÌúÇ¥À­³öÀ´£¬µ¹ÊÇ°¢À­¹±ÔçÓÐ×¼±¸£¬ÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹À­ÌúÇ¥µÄÊ±ºò°ÑÉí×ÓÏòÇ°Çã£¬·´°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÍùÇ°´ø¡£  
"ÓÃ¾¢£¡£¡"°¢À­¹±Í´µÃÄöÑÀßÖ×ì£¬µ«ÈÔÃüÁîµÀ¡£  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µ¹ÎüÒ»¿ÚÀäÆø£¬ºÃ£¬Õâ´ÎºÝÐÄµã¡£ËûÁ½ÊÖ×¥×¡ÌúÇ¥£¬ÏÂÒâÊ¶µØÓÃ½Åõß¶Ô·½µÄ±³¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Õâ´ÎºÝÃüÒ»À­£¬Ëæ×Å°¢À­¹±³ÁÃÆµØºßÁËÒ»Éù£¬ÌúÇ¥Ò»ÏÂ×Ó±»°ÎÁË³öÀ´£¬Í¬Ê±À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¸Ð¾õÁ³ÉÏÒ»µãµÄÐÈÈÈ£¬Ò»¿é±»³¶³öÀ´µÄÑªÈâ½¦ÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÁ³ÉÏ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ºÜµ£ÐÄ°¢À­¹±µÄ¼çëÎ¹Ç»¹ÊÇÀß¹ÇÊÇ²»ÊÇ±»ËûÀ­³öÀ´ÁË~~~  
  
ÏÖÔÚÉË¿ÚµÄÇé¿ö¸üÊÇ²Ò²»ÈÌ¶Ã¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×ÁÄ¥×ÅÏÂÒ»²½¸ÃÔõÃ´×öµÄÊ±ºò£¬°¢À­¹±´­×Å´óÆø£¬ÒÑ¾­°ÎµôÁËÊÖÉÏµÄÒ»¸ùµ¹´Ì£¬¿ªÊ¼Ë±ÎüÉË¿ÚÀ´¡£  
"½ÀËéÄÇÐ©½ð²´Ò¶²Ý£¬Åªµ½ÎÒµÄÉË¿ÚÉÏÈ¥£¬Ô½¶àÔ½ºÃ¡£"°¢À­¹±ÔÚË±ÎüÉË¿Ú¶¾ÒºµÄ¼äÏ¶ËµµÀ¡£  
"²»ÓÃÏÈÎü¶¾Âð£¿"  
°¢À­¹±Ã»ÓÐËµ»°£¬Ö»ÊÇ×ªÁ³ÏòÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¿àÐ¦ÁËÒ»ÏÂ¡£¾ÍÏóÔÚËµ£º"ÄãÐÐÂð£¿"µ«À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¿´µ½°¢À­¹±ÄÇÒÑ¾­·¢ºìÁËµÄÑÛ¾¦£¬ÏÅÁËÒ»Ìø¡£ËûÖªµÀ²¿·Ö¶¾ÐÔ¿ªÊ¼·¢×÷ÁË¡£  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËµµÀ£º"ºÃ°É£¬Èç¹ûÄãµÄ×ì¹»µÃ×ÅµÄ»°£¬ÄÇ¾ÍÃâÁË¡£"  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ð¡ÐÄÒíÒíµØ°Ñ×ìÍù°¢À­¹±ÉË¿ÚÉÏ´Õ--ÔÚ¾«ÁéµÄ×ì´½½Ó´¥µ½ÈËÀàµÄÉË¿ÚµÄÒ»É²ÄÇ£¬ÈËÀàÏó±»µç»÷ÖÐÁËËÆµÄ¾çÁÒµØÇúÅ¤ÆðÀ´£¬¶ã¿ªÁË¾«Áé¡£  
°¢À­¹±ÝëµØ×ªÉí£¬ºÜÁèÀûµØ¶¢×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£º"ÕâÊÇÔõÃ´»ØÊÂ£¿"  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÒÉÎÊµØ£º"ÔõÃ´£¿£¬ÓÐÊ²Ã´²»¶ÔÂð£¿"  
°¢À­¹±Í´¿àµØÒ¡Ò¡Í·£º"²»²»£¬²»¸ÃÕâÑù¡£Äã²»Òª¸æËßÎÒÉÏÒ»´ÎÎÒ¸øÄãÎü¶¾ÒºÊ±£¬Äã¾ÍÊÇÕâÖÖ¸Ð¾õ¡£"  
"µ±È»ÊÇÒ»ÑùµÄ¡£ÄÑµÀÄã¸øÎÒÎü¶¾ÒºÊ±£¬Ã»ÓÐÕâÖÖ¸Ð¾õÂð£¿"  
"²»²»£¬ÔõÃ´»áÕâÑù£¿Ìì°¡£¬ÎÒÔø¾­¸ÉÁËÊ²Ã´£¡£¡"°¢À­¹±Í´¿àµØÒ¡Ò¡Í·--Ã÷°×ÁË£¬ÕâÏÂÈ«Ã÷°×ÁË--°¢À­¹±Ã÷°×ÁËÎªÊ²Ã´ÉÏÒ»´ÎÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Èç´Ë·´³£µÄÔ­Òò£¬Ò²Ã÷°×ÁË°£¶ûÂ¡ÎªºÎÔøÓÐÈç´ËµØ½»´ú--Ô­À´ÊÇ¾«ÁéµÄÎÇ£¬»òÊÇÎÇ¾«Áé£¬Èç¹û²»ÊÇÄÇÖÖÔÚ¶îÇ°×£¸£µÄ»°£¬¾¹È»ÊÇÄÇÑùµÄ¸Ð¾õ£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡ÌìÄÄ£¬Õâ¾¿¾¹ÊÇ×ï¶ñ»¹ÊÇ¡­¡­°¢À­¹±ÇìÐË×Ô¼ºÒÔÇ°Ã»ÓÐºúÂÒÈ¥ÎÇ°¢¶ûÎÄ¡£  
  
"°¢À­¹±£¬¿ìµã£¬ÎÒµÃ°ÑÄã±³ÉÏµÄ¶¾ÒºÎü³öÀ´~~~~~~"  
"²»ÐÐ£¡¾ø¶Ô²»ÐÐ£¡£¡£¡ÓÃ½ð²´Ò¶²Ý£¡£¡¿ìµã¡£"°¢À­¹±½²µ½ÕâµÄÊ±ºò£¬Ë«ÑÛÒÑ¾­ºÜÍ»Ø££¬ÉùÒôÒ²¸ü²»ÏóÒ»¸öÈËµÄÉùÒô¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÈÃ²½ÁË£¬"ºÃ°É~~"ËûÏ£ÍûËûÃÇ×¼±¸µÄÒ©ÎïÄÜ°ÑÏÖÔÚ°¢À­¹±µÄ×´¿ö¿ØÖÆ×¡¡£¿ÉÊÇµ±À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚ°¢À­¹±ÉíÉÏÑ°ÕÒÄÇ¸ö×°ÓÐËû²ÉÀ´µÄ½ð²´Ò¶²ÝµÄ°ü¸¤µÄÊ±ºò£¬ÉµÑÛÁË--ÄÇ¸ö°ü¸¤²»¼ûÁË£¡£¡£¡Ïë±ØÊÇ°¢À­¹±µôµ½ÏÝ¾®ÒÔºó±»¹³ÔÚÁË¾®ÏÂ¡£¶øÔ­ÏÈ°¢À­¹±×Ô¼º´øÓÐµÄÄÇÐ©Ôç¾ÍÔÚÉÏÒ»´ÎÓÃ¹âÁË¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÐµã¾ª¿ÖµØ¿´×Å°¢À­¹±¡£  
°¢À­¹±°ÑÉí×ÓÏòºóËõÁËËõ¡£µ±À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÔÍ¼½Ó½üËûÊ±£¬°¢À­¹±µÍºðµÀ£º"²»Òª¿¿½üÎÒ£¡"  
"¿ÉÊÇÎÒÃÇÃ»ÓÐ±ðµÄ°ì·¨£¡£¡"  
"¾ø¶Ô²»ÐÐ£¡£¡"°¢À­¹±ÒÑ¾­ÓÃ½£³Å×ÅµØ£¬ÕõÔú×ÅÕ¾ÁËÆðÀ´£¬Ò¡Ò¡°Ú°ÚµØÒª×ß¡£  
"ÄãÒªÈ¥ÄÄ£¿£¿"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Õ¾ÆðÉíÏëÒª·ö×ÅËû¡£  
"±ðÅöÎÒ£¡£¡"°¢À­¹±¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Å­ºðµÀ--"ÔÚÎÒ·èµôÒÔÇ°£¬Àë¿ªÕâ£¡£¡"  
"²»£¡£¡ÎÒÔõÃ´¿ÉÒÔÅ×ÏÂÄã²»¹Ü¡£ÏàÐÅ°¢¶ûÎÄÒªÊÇÖªµÀÁË²»»áÔ­ÁÂÎÒµÄ¡£ÎÒ×Ô¼ºÒ²²»»á¡£ÏàÐÅ·½¹±É­ÁÖÒ²²»Ï£ÍûÓÐÒ»¸ö·è×ÓÔÚËüÀïÃæÂÒ´³!"  
"ÄÇÑùÎÒ¸üÎÞ·¨Ô­ÁÂ×Ô¼º£¡£¡Äã--¾È²»ÁËÎÒ£¡£¡£¡"°¢À­¹±´ðµÀ£¬½Ó×Åµøµø×²×²µØ³¯Ç°×ßÈ¥¡£  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¸Õ¸úÁËËû¼¸²½£¬Í»È»°¢À­¹±Å­ºð×Å×ª¹ýÉíÀ´£¬Ò»½£¿³ÏòÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»¾ªÖ®ÏÂÍù»ØËõÁËÒ»Ëõ£¬Ò»ÂÆ½ðÉ«µÄÍ··¢Æ®È»´ÓËû¶ú±ßÂäÏÂ¡£¶þÈË¶ÔÖÅÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬È»ºó°¢À­¹±Å¤¹ýÉí¡¢µøµø×²×²µØÅÜ½øÁÖ×ÓµÄÉî´¦¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ã¶ÁËã¶£¬Ã»ÓÐ¸úÉÏÈ¥£¬µ«Ëû½ô¶¢×Å°¢À­¹±µÄÈ¥Ïò£¬ÓÃ¶ú¶äÒ§×¡ÄÇ¸öÉËÕßµÄ½Å²½Éù¡£µ±Ëû¾õµÃ¾àÀë×ã¹»Ô¶£¬°¢À­¹±¶ÔËûÒÑ¾­²»ÄÇÃ´·À±¸µÄÊ±ºò£¬Ëû±ãÐ¡ÐÄÒíÒíµØ×·ÁËÉÏÈ¥¡£  
  
´ÜÌÓºÍ¸ú×ÙµÄÓÎÏ·³ÖÐøÁËºÜ³¤µÄÊ±¼ä--ÕâÖÖ¶¾Ò©ÈÃ°¢À­¹±µÄÉñ¾­²úÉú»ìÂÒ£¬µ«Ã»ÓÐÓ°ÏìËûµÄÌåÁ¦£¬ÈÃËûÔÚ¹ãÀ«µÄÉ­ÁÖÀïÂþÎÞ·½ÏòµØÅÜ×Å¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹âçÐÄÓÇÓÇµØ¸úÁËºÜ¾Ã£¬ÖªµÀÈç¹ûÊ±¼äÍÏµÃÔ½¾Ã£¬°¢À­¹±ÖÐµÄ¶¾»á¸üÉî¡£  
  
ÖÕÓÚ£¬°¢À­¹±ÅÜµ½Ò»¿Ã´óÊ÷Ç°Í£ÏÂ£¬ÆËÍ¨µØ¹òÁËÏÂÀ´£¬°ÑÎ÷Óò½£´îÔÚÁË×Ô¼ºµÄ²±×ÓÉÏ¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¿´µ½ÕâÒ»Ä»£¬³Ô¾ªµÃÉ¤×ÓÑÛ¶¼ÒªÌø³öÀ´¡£ËûºÁ²»ÓÌÔ¥µØ¾Í°Ñ¼ý´îÔÚÁËÏÒÉÏ--ÕâÊÇËûÓÐÉúÒÔÀ´µÚÒ»´Î°Ñ¼ý¶ÔÏòÁË×Ô¼ºµÄÅóÓÑ¡£  
  
Õýµ±°¢À­¹±µÄ±¦½£ÒªÄ¨ÏòËüÖ÷ÈËµÄ²±×ÓµÄÊ±ºò£¬Ò»Ö»ºá¿Õ·ÉÀ´µÄ¼ýÓÖºÝÓÖ×¼µØÔú´©ÁËÎÕ½£ÕßµÄÊÖ¡£°¢À­¹±µÄÊÖÍ´¿àµØÕÅ¿ª£¬¶ø±¦½£Ò²ÈçÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËùÔ¸µôÔÚÁËµØÉÏ¡£  
µ«¼´Ê¹ÊÜÁË²»ÇáµÄÉË£¬°¢À­¹±Ò²Ô¶±ÈÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏëÏóÖÐµÄÒªÇ¿º·¡£ÈËÀàËäÈ»Í´¿àµ«ºÜÇáÒ×µØ¾Í°ÑÔú´©ÁËÊÖÕÆµÄ¼ýµÄÁ½±ßÕÛ¶ÏÁË£¬È»ºó°Ñ¼ý¸Ë°ÎÁË³öÀ´£¬½Ó×ÅÓÖÒªÈ¥¼ðµØÏÂµÄÄÇÖ»±¦½£¡£Õâ¸öÊ±ºòÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÒÑ¾­¸Ïµ½ÁËËûµÄÉíºó£¬¶Ô×ÅËûµÄÄÔºóºÝºÝµØ¸øÁËÒ»ÕÆ¡£°¢À­¹±µÄÉíÇû¾ÍÏóÒ»×ùÐ¡É½Ò»ÑùµØÒ¡Ò¡»Î»ÎµØµ¹ÁËÏÂÈ¥¡£  
  
¿´µ½°¢À­¹±»èµ¹ÔÚµØ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËÉÁËÒ»¿ÚÆø£¬ÏÈÄÃÉþ×Ó°Ñ°¢À­¹±µÄË«ÍóÏµÔÚÁËÒ»Æð--»¹²»ÄÜÀ¦³É¸öÄ¾ÄËÒÁ£¬·ñÔòÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ã»·¨¸øËûÖÎÉË¡£¿´×Å°¢À­¹±ÉíÉÏÃÜÃÜÂéÂéµÄÉË¿Ú£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Í·Æ¤·¢Âé¡£  
  
ÏÈÊÇ±³£¬ÄÇÀïÀëÐÄÔà×î½ü¡£¸Õ²ÅÉË¿ÚÉÏµÄÑªÒºÒÑ¾­Äý¹Ì¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÃµ¶°ÑÉË¿ÚÖØÐÂ»®¿ª£¬Ñ¸ËÙµØË±ÎüÆðÀ´--ÅÞ£¡£¡£¡ËûºÝºÝµØÍÙÁËÒ»¿Ú¡£¿É¶ñ¡¢¸ÃËÀµÄ¸Ð¾õ£¡£¡£¡Í·Ò»´ÎÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÐµãÄÕÅ­×Ô¼ºÎªÊ²Ã´ÊÇ¸ö¾«Áé£¡  
  
Ò»ÏÂ¡¢Á½ÏÂ¡­¡­¡¢ÕâÀïºÃÁË£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Æø´­ÓõÓõµØÏë£¬ÓÃÊ²Ã´Ò©ÄØ£¬ËûÊÖÃ¦½ÅÂÒµØÔÚ°¢À­¹±ÉíÉÏÕÒ¡£½ð²´Ò¶²ÝÊÇÃ»ÓÐÁË£¬ËûÔÚÒ»¸öÆ¿×ÓÀïÎÅµ½ÁËÒ»¹ÉÊìÏ¤µÄÎ¶µÀ£¬ÄÇÊÇÔÚºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄºÚÉà»¨--ÕâÖÖ»¨Ò²¿ÉÒÔ½â¶¾£¬ËäÈ»ËüµÄ¹¦Ð§ºÍ½ð²´Ò¶²ÝÃ»·¨±È¡£¿ÉÄÜÕâÖÖÒ©¾ÍÊÇÓÃºÚÉà»¨ÖÆµÄ¡£²»¹Ü£¬ÏÈÓÃÁËÔÙËµ¡­¡­ÖÕÓÚ´¦ÀíºÃÁË±³ÉÏµÄ´óÉË£¬µ«»¹ÓÐÊÖÉÏ¡¢ÍÈÉÏµÈµÈÆäËüµØ·½µÄÉË¿Ú¡­¡­  
  
ÖÕÓÚÅªµô×îºóÒ»¸öÉË¿ÚÀïµÄ¶¾£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¼¸ºõ½îÆ£Á¦¾¡¡£Ëû¸øÉË¿Ú·óÉÏÁËÒ©£¬ËºÁËÌõ²¼´ø×ö°üÔú¡£Í»È»Ìýµ½°¢À­¹±ÇáÉùµØºô»½£º"°¢¶ûÎÄ¡­¡­"  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Å¤Í·¿´È¥£¬¿´µ½°¢À­¹±ÑÛ¾¦Î¢Î¢Õö×Å£¬ÏóÊÇÔÚ¿´×ÅËû¡£  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËÉÁË¿ÚÆø£¬Ã÷°×ÄÇÊÇ°¢À­¹±µÄ»Ã¾õ¡£ËäÈ»°¢À­¹±µÄÑÛ¾¦ºìµÃ¾ÍÏó¸öÑªÇò£¬µ«ËûµÄ±íÇé»¹ÊÇ°²ÒÝµÄ¡£Èç¹û°¢À­¹±µÄÁ³É«ºÜ±©ìåµÄ»°£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¿ÉÒª¿¼ÂÇ°ÑËûµÄÈ«Éí¶¼À¦ÆðÀ´ÁË¡£  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹°Ñµ¶×ÐÏ¸µØ²Á¸É¾»£¬²å»ØÑü¼ä£¬ÕûºÃ°¢À­¹±µÄÒ»¶ÑÒ©Æ¿×Ó£¬¸øËû·ÅÁË»ØÈ¥¡£  
"°¢¶ûÎÄ¡­¡­"°¢À­¹±ÈÔÊÇºÜÉîÇéµØ¿´×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÔÙËûÑÛÀï£¬¸úÇ°ÕýÊÇÄÇ¸öÈÃËûÈÕË¼Ò¹ÏëµÄÃÎÖÐµÄÈË¶ù£¬ÃÀÀö¶øÆ®Ãì£¬ÎÂÈá¶øåüÃÄ¡£  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»½û¹þ¹þµØÐ¦ÁË³öÀ´£¬ÐÄÀïÏëµ½£¬ºßºßµÈÄãÇåÐÑÁË¿´ÎÒÔõÃ´¶ºÄã¡£  
µ«½ÓÏÂÀ´À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹·¸ÁË¸ö´íÎó£¬Ëû°Ñ°¢À­¹±ÊÖÉÏµÄÉþ×Ó½â¿ª£¬×¼±¸·ö°¢À­¹±ÆðÀ´¡£  
µ±À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Õ¾ÆðÉíµÄÊ±ºò£¬°¢À­¹±Ò»°Ñ±§×¡ÁËËû--"°¢¶ûÎÄ£¬±ð×ß£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡"  
  
ÆñÓÐ´ËÀí£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡ÎÒÄÄÒ»µãÏóËý£¿À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»±ßÅ¬Á¦ÕõÍÑÒ»±ß·ß·ßµØÏë¡£µ«ÊÇ°¢À­¹±µÄÁ¦Á¿Ô¶Ô¶³¬ºõËûµÄÏëÏó£¬ÔÙ¼ÓÉÏ¶¾Ò©¶¾ÐÔµÄ´Ì¼¤£¬°¢À­¹±ÔÚÉñÖÇ²»ÇåµÄ×´¿öÏÂÁ¦Á¿¸üÊÇ´óµÃ¶à¡£  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ê¹¾¢µØÏëÍÆ¿ª°¢À­¹±µÄÊ±ºò£¬¸üÔãµÄÊÂÇé·¢ÉúÁË£¬°¢À­¹±ÎÇÉÏÁËËûµÄ×ì´½£¡£¡  
Ò»ÖÖ±È¸Õ²Å»¹ÒªÇ¿ÁÒÊ®±¶ÉõÖÁ¼¸Ê®±¶µÄ¸Ð¾õÏ®»÷ÁËËû£¬ÈÃ¾«Áé¼¸ºõÌ±Èí¡£  
ÍêÁË£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡ÔõÃ´»áÕâÑù£¡¾«ÁéÏë£¬Äãº¦ËÀÎÒÁË°¢À­¹±£¡£¡£¡  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄË«ÊÖ±»ÇæÖÆ×¡ÁË£¬ÎÞ·¨·´»÷£¬Ö»ÄÜÈÎ°¢À­¹±Ò»²½Ò»²½µØÀ­×ÅËû¶éÈëÉîÔ¨¡£µ«ËûÃ»ÓÐ·ÅÆú£¬ÔÚ°¢À­¹±µÄÊÖÉÔÉÔËÉ¿ªµÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûÁ¢¿Ì×¥×¡ÁËÑüµ¶£¬ÔÚÒâÊ¶ÏûÊ§Ç°ÓÃµ¶±ú¸ø°¢À­¹±µÄÄÔ´üÓÖÀ´ÁËºÝºÝµØÒ»ÏÂ¡£°¢À­¹±ÖÕÓÚËÉ¿ªÁËËû£¬Í·ÍáÏòÒ»±ß¡£¶øÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×Ô¼ºÒ²ÀÛµÃ»èÁË¹ýÈ¥¡£  
  
µ±°¢À­¹±ÐÑÀ´µÄÊ±ºò£¬Ö»¾õµÃÍ·Í´ÓûÁÑ£¬ÄÔ×ÓÀïÂÒºåºåµÄ¡£ËûÏëÆðÀ´ËûÃÇÊÇÓöÉÏÁËÂñ·ü£¬Ëûµô½øÁËÏÝ¾®¡¢À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹°ÑËûÀ­ÁË³öÀ´£¬ËûÁ©ÌÓµ½ÁË·½¹±É­ÁÖ£¬µ«ÊÇËû¾Ü¾øÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÃÈËÀàµÄ·½Ê½¸øËûÁÆÉË£¬ºóÀ´Ëû±»´ò»èÁË£¬¾ÍÊ²Ã´¶¼²»ÖªµÀÁË¡­¡­²»²»£¬ËûºÃÏó¿´¼ûÁË°¢¶ûÎÄ£¬°¡£¡£¡ËûÐÄÄ¿ÖÐµÄÅ®Éñ£¬¶øÇÒ£¬Ëû±§×¡ÁËËý£¬ºÍËýÇ×ÎÇ£¡£¡ÌìÄÄ£¬ÄÇÖÖ¸Ð¾õ£¬ÄÇÃ´ÕæÊµºÍÇ¿ÁÒ£¡£¡¾ÍÏóºÍÕæµÄÒ»ÑùÈÃËûÓÀÔ¶¶¼Íü²»µô¡­¡­ºóÀ´£¬ËûºÃÏóÓÖÔÎÁË¹ýÈ¥¡£ÏÖÔÚËûÐÑÁË¹ýÀ´¡£  
  
Ëû¿´µ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Å¿ÔÚ×Ô¼ºµÄÐØÇ°Ë¯×ÅÁË£¬¼¸ÂÆ·¢Ë¿É¢ÂäÔÚ¶îÇ°£¬Ò»Ö»òßòÑ»¹Í£ÔÚËûµÄ¶ú¼âÉÏ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ºóÃæ¾ÍÊÇ¸ß´óµÄÊ÷Ä¾ÔÚ¸ß´¦ÉìÕ¹¿ªÀ´µÄÖ¦Ò¶£¬ÏóÒ»¸ö¾Þ´óµÄ¸Ç×Ó£¬Ö¦Ò¶µÄ¼äÏ¶Í¸Â¶³öÂÆÂÆµÄÑô¹â¡£Èç¹ûËûÃÇ²»ÊÇÔÚÌÓÃü£¬Õâ·½¹±É­ÁÖµÄÊ÷Ä¾¼ÓÉÏÍ¸¹ýÀ´µÄÑô¹â¼òÖ±ÊÇÒ»·ù¾øºÃµÄ¾°É«£¬¸ÃÈ¥ºÃºÃµØÐÀÉÍ¡£¿ÉÏ§´óµØÉÏµÄÈËÃÇ¶¼ÔÚÎªÕ½¶·¶ø±¼Ã¦³îÂÇ¡£Ê²Ã´Ê±ºòÈËÃÇ²Å¿ÉÒÔÎÞÇ£ÎÞ¹ÒµØÏíÊÜÄÇÖÖÔ°ÌïµÄÒâÎ¶ÄØ£¿  
  
°¢À­¹±Ì§ÊÖÏëÈ¥°Î¿ªÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¶îÇ°µÄ³¤·¢£¬Í»È»Ëû¸Ðµ½ÓÒÄÔÒ»Õó¾çÍ´£¡£¡Í´ÌÛÏóÒ»°Ñµ¶Ò»Ñù»®¿ªÁËËûµÄÕû¸ö´óÄÔ£¬Ê¹°¢À­¹±ÓÖ»èÁË¹ýÈ¥¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÇ±»Ò»ÉùÃÆÀ×¾ªÐÑµÄ¡£Ëû·¢ÏÖÄÇÃ´´óµÄÀ×Éù¹ýºó°¢À­¹±»¹Ã»ÐÑÀ´£¬ÈÔÔÚ»èÃÔÖÐ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Å¤Í·¿´ÁË¿´ËÄÖÜ£¬Õû¸öÉ­ÁÖÒÑ¾­ÆáºÚÒ»Æ¬¡¢¶øÇÒ±äµÃº®Àä£¬´ó·çÔÚÁÖ×ÓÉÏ¿Õ·è¿ñµØºôÐ¥£¬Á¬´Ö´óµÄÊ÷Ä¾¶¼²»½ûÒ¡°Ú£¬Ìì¿ÕÊ±²»Ê±´òÀ´Åùö¨£¬ËÆºõ¾ÍÔÚÀëËûÃÇºÜ½üµÄµØ·½¡£  
»µÁË£¬ÒªÏÂÓêÁË£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡Õâ¶ÔÉËÕßºÜÃ»ÓÐºÃ´¦£¬¶øËûÃÇÉíÉÏµÄÐ¡¾«Áé¶·Åî¾­¹ýÊý´ÎµÄÕ½¶·ÒÔºóÒÑ¾­±»ÅªµÃµ½´¦¿ª¿ÚÁË¡£ËûÃÇµÃ¸Ï½ôÕÒ¸öµØ·½¶ãÆðÀ´¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ö§ÆðÁË¶ú¶ä×ÐÏ¸µØ±çÈÏ×Å¹Î¹ýÁÖ×ÓÀïµÄ·çÉù£¬ÅÐ¶ÏÄÄÀïÓÐÊ÷¶´¿ÉÒÔÈÃËûÃÇ±ÜÓê¡£ËûºÜ¸ßÐËÔÚÀëËûÃÇ°Ù¶à²½Ô¶µÄµØ·½¾ÍÓÐÄÇÃ´Ò»¸ö£¬Ëû¼±Ã¦±³Æð°¢À­¹±£¬ÏòÊ÷¶´ÄÇ±ß¸ÏÈ¥¡£  
  
ÕâÈ·ÊµÊÇÒ»¸ö²»´íµÄÊ÷¶´£¬Ö»ÊÇ¶ÔÁ½¸öÈËÀ´ËµÌ«Ð¡¡£²»¹ý¾«ÁéÒ»ÏòÊÇ¶Ô±©·çÓêÎÞËùÎ½µÄ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹°Ñ°¢À­¹±·Åµ½Ê÷¶´Àï²ØºÃ£¬×Ô¼ºÔòÕ¾ÔÚÊ÷±ßµÈºò´óÓêµÄµ½À´ºÍÔÙ´ÎÍ£Ï¢¡£  
  
ÓêÏÂµÃ±ÈÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏëÏóµÄÒª³¤£¬´óÓê°ÑËûÁÜÁË¸öÍ¸£¬ËûÒ²¾õµÃÔ½À´Ô½Àä¡£½¥½¥µØ£¬Ëû¸Ð¾õÍ·ÓÐÐ©ÖØ¡£"°¡Ìç--"£¬Ëû¸Ð¾õºÜÆæ¹Ö£¬ÔõÃ´±Ç¿×ÄªÃûÆæÃîµØÑ÷ÁËÆðÀ´¡£¹ýÁËºÜ³¤µÄÊ±¼ä£¬ÓêÈÔÈ»Ã»ÓÐÍ£µÄÒâË¼£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹½¥½¥µØÓÐÐ©·¦ÁË£¬Ëû²»ÓÉ×ÔÖ÷µØ¿¿×Å´óÊ÷×øÁËÏÂÀ´¡£ÓÖ¹ýÁËÒ»Õó£¬Ëû¾ÓÈ»ÔÚÓêÖÐ¾ÍÕâÃ´Ë¯×ÅÁË¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±ÐÑÀ´µÄÊ±ºò£¬·¢ÏÖ×Ô¼ºòéÔÚÊ÷¶´Àï£¬»ëÉíÍ´ÌÛ£¬Í·ÈÔÊÇÏóÁÑ¿ªÒ»Ñù¡£ÕâÊÇÄÄ£¿À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÄØ£¿  
  
°¢À­¹±Ì½³öÁËÉí×ÓÀ´µ½¶´Íâ£¬²Å·¢ÏÖÍâÃæÏÂ¹ýÓê£¬µ½´¦ÊªäõäõµÄ¡£¶øÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×øÔÚÒ»±ß£¬»ëÉíÊªÍ¸£¬Íá×ÅÍ·¿¿×ÅÊ÷¸ÉË¯×ÅÁË¡£  
  
--Õâ²»ÏóÍùÊ±µÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÎªÊ²Ã´Ëû¶Ô×Ô¼ºÐÑÀ´Ò»µã¶¼Ã»·¢¾õ£¿¾«Áé´ÓÀ´¾ÍÊÇ¼«Ãô¸ÐµÄÉúÎï¡£  
"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡¢À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¿"°¢À­¹±ÇáÇá»½µÀ¡£  
  
¾«ÁéÏóÊÇÏÅÁËÒ»ÌøËÆµÄÕö¿ªÁËÑÛ¾¦£¬µÈËû¿´ÇåÊÇ°¢À­¹±µÄÊ±ºò£¬ÓÐµã¾ªÒÉ²»¶¨µØÎÊ£º"¡­¡­°¢À­¹±£¬ÄãÐÑÁË£¿ÎÒÔõÃ´Ë¯×ÅÁË¡­¡­"  
  
"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÄãÃ»ÊÂ°É£¿"  
  
"Õâ»°¸ÃÊÇÓÉÎÒÀ´ÎÊÄã°É£¬"--°¢À­¹±ÄÇË«ËÆºõÍ¸Ã÷ÁËµÄºìÑÛ¾¦²ÅÈÃÈËµ£ÐÄ--"ÓêÍ£ÁË£¬ÄãÄÜ×ßÂð£¿"¾«Áé±ßËµ±ßÏëÕ¾ÆðÀ´£¬È´·¢ÏÖ×Ô¼º»ëÉíÎÞÁ¦£¬»è»è³Á³Á£¬µ«ËûÒ§Ò§ÑÀ£¬Ò¡Ò¡»Î»ÎµØÕ¾ÆðÀ´¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±·ö×¡Ò¡Ò¡Óû×¹µÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬·¢ÏÖËûµÄÊÖÌÌµÃ¾ªÈË¡£  
"ÄãÔõÃ´ÁË£¿"  
"àÅ¡­¡­ÓÐµãÍ·»èÄÄ£¬ÏóÉÏ´ÎºÈ¶àÁË¾Æ¡£"  
"¸ÃËÀÕâ²»ÊÇºÈ¾Æ£¬Äã·¢ÉÕÁË£¬ÔõÃ´»ØÊÂ£¿"°¢À­¹±Ì½ÁËÌ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¶îÍ·£¬¹ûÈ»ºÍÊÖÒ»ÑùºÜÌÌ¡£--µ«£¬ÔõÃ´»á£¿£¿¾«ÁéÒ»Ïò²»Éú²¡~~Ö»»áÊÜÉË»òÊÇÖÐ¶¾¡£  
"¡­¡­·¢ÉÕ£¿Ê²Ã´ÊÇ·¢ÉÕ£¿"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÖªÊ¶ÖÐ£¬¶Ô·¢ÉÕÕâ¸ö´ÊÃ»Ó¡Ïó¡£  
  
"¸ÃËÀ£¡£¡ÄãÉú²¡ÁË¡£ÄãÔõÃ´»áÕâÑù£¿£¿"°¢À­¹±ÖäÂî×Å£¬ÊÖ·ÅÔÚÏÂ°ÍÑ¯Ë¼×Å£¬ÏóÊÇÔÚ×ÔÑÔ×ÔÓï¡£¶øÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ãÂãÂ¶®¶®µÄÒ²Ã»ÓÐ»Ø´ðËû¡£  
  
µÃÕÒ¸öÅ¯ºÍµãµÄµØ·½£¬Éú¶Ñ»ð¡£°¢À­¹±Ïë¡£¿ÉÊÇÕâÀï¸ÕÏÂ¹ýÓê£¬µ½´¦¶¼ÊÇÊªäõäõµÄ£¬¸ú±¾Ã»·¨×Ó°Ñ»ðÉúÆðÀ´¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±´Ó»³ÀïÌÍ³öÒ»¸öÒ©Æ¿£¬µÝµ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¸úÇ°£¬"ÏÈ³ÔµãÕâ¸ö¡£"°¢À­¹±ÐÄÀïÓÐµã´ò¹Ä--Ò½ÖÎÈËÀàµÄÒ©¶Ô¾«Áé¹Ü²»¹ÜÓÃ£¿  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´ò¿ªÒ©Æ¿£¬ÀïÃæÊÇÒ»Ð©ÍÁÉ«µÄ¡¢´Ì±ÇµÄ·ÛÎ´£¬ËûÁ¢¿ÌÖåÆðÁËÃ¼°ÑÍ·Æ«ÏòÒ»±ß£¬²»ÔÃµØ¿´×ÅÆ¿×Ó£¬"·ÇµÃ³ÔÕâ¸ö£¿"  
"ÖÁÉÙÄãÏÈÍÌÒ»µã¡£"  
"Ã»ÓÐË®£¬ÍÌ²»ÏÂÈ¥"£¬¾«Áé³¢ÊÔ×ÅÔÙ´ÎÐáÁËÐáÆ¿×Ó£¬µ«ÓÖÒ»´ÎÆ«¿ªÁËÍ·£¬"ÓÐÃ»ÓÐºÃÎÅÒ»µãµÄ£¿"  
"µÃÀ²£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬Äã²»ÊÇÐ¡º¢×Ó¡£--È·ÊµÃ»ÓÐÁË¡£ÎÒÈ¥¸øÄãÅªµãË®À´¡£"  
  
´óÓêÒÑ¾­°ÑÊ÷Ò¶¶¼³åÏ´¸É¾»£¬°¢À­¹±ÕªÁËÆ¬´óÒ¶×Ó£¬´Ó¼¸Æ¬Ò¶×ÓÉÏ½ÓÁËµãË®¡£  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»ºáÐÄ£¬ÆÁ×ÅºôÎü£¬°ÑÆ¿×ÓÀïµÄ·ÛÄ©Íù×ìÀïÒ»µ¹£¬È»ºó½Ó¹ý°¢À­¹±¸øµÄÒ¶×Ó£¬¾Í×ÅÓêË®ÍÌÁËÏÂÈ¥¡£  
  
ÍÌÊÇÍÌÏÂÈ¥ÁË¡£µ«À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÁ³ÉÏÒõÇç±ä»¯²»¶¨£¬Ò»»á¶ù£¬ËûºÃÏó´òÁË¸öÀäÕ½ËÆµÄ£¬½Ó×ÅÍÛµÄÒ»ÏÂ£¬°Ñ¸Õ²ÅÍÌÏÂÈ¥µÄÓÖÍ¨Í¨ÍÂÁË³öÀ´¡£ËûµÄ³¦Î¸¸ú±¾ÊÜ²»ÁËÄÇÖÖ¶«Î÷µÄ´Ì¼¤¡£  
"¶Ô²»Æð°¢À­¹±£¬ÎÒ³Ô²»ÁËÕâ¸ö¡­¡­"  
  
°¢À­¹±ÉîÉîÎüÁË¿ÚÆø£¬ÎÞÄÎËûÒ²Ã»ÓÐ±ðµÄ°ì·¨¡£  
  
"ËãÁË£¬ÎÒÃÇÏÈ´ÓÕâÀï³öÈ¥¡£×ß°É£¬ÎÒÃÇ¿´¿´ÄÜ²»ÄÜÕÒµ½ÓÐÈËµÄµØ·½¡£"  
  
ÏÖÔÚ·´¶øÊÇ°¢À­¹±·ö×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×ßÂ·¡£°¢À­¹±ÊÜµÄÄÇÐ©ÍâÉË¶ÔËûÀ´ËµËã²»ÁËÊ²Ã´£¬Ö»ÊÇÍ´ÌÛ¶øÒÑ£¬¶øÕâÖÖ¶¾Ò©²»»áÓ°ÏìÈËµÄÌåÁ¦£¬µ«Ó°ÏìÈËµÄÉñÖÇ£¬Óà¶¾ÈÃ°¢À­¹±¾õµÃÍ·Í´µÃÀ÷º¦£¬ÈÃËû×ÜÏëÈ¥×öÒ»Ð©¿ñ±©µÄ¡¢´ò´òÉ±É±µÄÊÂÇé¡£µ«°¢À­¹±ÓÃ×Ô¼ºµÄÒãÁ¦ºÍÕâÖÖÁ¦Á¿¿¹Õù×Å£¬·Ç³£ÐÁ¿à¡£  
  
¶þÈË¼èÄÑµØ×ß³öÁË·½¹±É­ÁÖ£¬Ð¡ÐÄÒíÒíµØÐÐ½ø£¬²»Ï£Íû×²ÉÏ°Â¿ËË¹µÄ¶ÓÎé¡£µ±ËûÃÇÀ´µ½ÂÞº²²ÝÔ­µÄÊ±ºò£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÒÑ¾­Âõ²»¿ª²½×ÓÁË¡£  
"ÎÒ²»ÐÐÁË£¬ÎÒÏëË¯¡­¡­"  
°¢À­¹±¿ªÊ¼×Å¼±ÁË¡£¼²²¡ºÍÀÍÀÛÕýÔÚ¶ñ»¯×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ×´¿ö¡£±ØÐëÕÒ¸ö°²È«°²ÒÝµÄµØ·½£¬ÈÃÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÐÝÏ¢¡£  
ÄÄÀï²ÅÄÜÅöÉÏËûÃÇµÄ×Ô¼ºÈË£¿  
  
µÈµ½°¢À­¹±¿´µ½Ç°±ßÒþÒþÔ¼Ô¼ºÃÏóÓÐÂÞº²ÈËÔú×ÅÕÊÅñµÄÓªÕ¯µÄÊ±ºò£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÒÑÔÚËû»³Àï»èÃÔÁËºÜ³¤Ò»¶ÎÊ±¼äÁË¡£ 


	10. Chapter10

µÚÊ®ÕÂ  
  
  
ÕÊÅñÀï£¬ÔÚ»ðÈÈµÄ»ð¶ÑÅÔ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÉíÉÏ¸Ç×ÅºñºñµÄÌº×Ó£¬ËûµÄÁ³ÈÔ¾ÉºÜÌÌÈ´ºÜ²Ô°×£¬°¢À­¹±Ïë¾¡ÁË×Ô¼ºÖªµÀµÄÒ»ÇÐ°ì·¨£¬ÈÔÃ»·¨ÈÃÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÌåÎÂ½µÏÂÀ´¡£Ëû½¹¼±µØÔÚÕÊÅñÀïÀ´»ØµØõâ²½¡£  
  
ÕâÌ«·´³£ÁË£¡£¡ÕâÖÖÏÖÏó¾ø²»¸ÃÔÚ¾«ÁéÉíÉÏ·¢Éú¡£°¢À­¹±ÊµÔÚÏë²»³ö£¬ÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÉíÉÏµ½µ×·¢ÉúÁËÊ²Ã´ÊÂÇé£¬»áÈÃÕâ¸ö¾«ÁéÉú²¡£¡£¡°¢À­¹±¼ÇµÃ°£¶ûÂ¡ÔøËµ¹ý¾«ÁéÊÇ²»»áÉú²¡µÄ£¬Ö»»áÊÜÉË»òÖÐ¶¾¡£µ½µ×ÊÇÔõÃ´»ØÊÂÄØ£¿  
  
°¢À­¹±À´µ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÉíÅÔ£¬Ä¬Ä¬µØ¿´×ÅËû¡£Èç¹ûµÚ¶þÌìÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹»¹²»ÄÜÓÐËùºÃ×ª£¬°¢À­¹±Õæ²»ÖªµÀ¸ÃÔõÃ´°ì£¡£¡£¡£¡ÕâÒ»Ïë·¨Í»È»¼ä±ä³ÉÒ»¸ö¼«´óµÄ²»°²£¬ÈÃËûµÄÐÄ¸ü¼Ó±ùÁ¹£ºÈç¹ûÄãÁ¬ÑÛÇ°Õâ¸ö¾«Áé¶¼ÕÕ¹Ë²»ºÃ£¬ÄãÒÔºóÄÜÕÕ¹ËºÃ°¢¶ûÎÄÂð£¿Èç¹û°¢¶ûÎÄÒ²ÏóÏÖÔÚµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Èç´ËÕâ°ã£¬ÄãÓÖÔõÃ´°ì£¡£¡£¡Ìì£¡ÄãÄÜÑÛÕöÕöµØ¿´×ÅËû/Ëý¾ÍÕâÑùÏÂÈ¥Âð£¿ÀÏÌì£¡£¡£¡ÒªÊÇ°£¶ûÂ¡Ò²ÔÚÕâ¾ÍºÃÁË£¡ËûÒ»¶¨»áÓÐ°ì·¨£¡£¡£¡Ìì£¡£¡ÏÖÔÚÎÒ¸ÃÔõÃ´°ì¡­¡­  
  
°¢À­¹±ÉîÎüÁËÒ»¿ÚÆø£¬¶¥×ÅÉíÌåµÄÆ£·¦ºÍÓà¶¾´øÀ´µÄÍ´¿àÒÔ¼°¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÉîÉîµÄÀ¢¾Î£¬²»ºÏÑÛµØÕÕ¿´×ÅËû¡£µ½ÁËºó°ëÒ¹£¬°¢À­¹±ÖÕÓÚÖ§³Ö²»×¡£¬ÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÉíÅÔË¯ÁË¹ýÈ¥¡£  
  
"°¢À­¹±¡­¡­°¢À­¹±¡­¡­"  
°¢À­¹±±»Ò»¸öÏ¸ÈôÈáË¿µÄÉùÒô»½ÐÑÁË£¬Ëû¾ªÐÑµÃ¼¸ºõÌøÁËÆðÀ´£¡£¡µ«µÈËû¶¨¾¦Ò»¿´£¬²»¾õÐÄÓÖ³Áµ½ÁË¹Èµ×--ÉíÅÔµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²¢Ã»ÓÐÐÑ¹ýÀ´--£¬ËûÒÀ¾ÉÌÉÔÚÄÇÀï£¬µ«ÊÇÔÚ»èË¯ÖÐàæÓï¡£  
  
"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡¢À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¿"°¢À­¹±ÇáÇáµØÒ¡×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¼ç°ò£¬ÊÔÍ¼°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹½ÐÐÑ¡£µ«ÈÃËû¾øÍûµÄÊÇÕâÖ»ÊÇÍ¼ÀÍ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÈÔ¾É½ô±Õ×ÅÑÛ¾¦¡¢Ê±¶øà«à«µÍÓï£¬Ê±¶øÃÍÁÒµØÒ¡×ÅÍ·£¬½ßÁ¦µØ¡¢²»°²µØ½Ðº°¡£--ËûµÄ²¡ÇéÒÑ¾­¿ªÊ¼¶ñ»¯ÁË¡£  
  
"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡­¡­"°¢À­¹±ÐÄ¼±Èç·Ù£¬ÊÖ×ãÎÞ´ë£¬Í´¿àµÃ¼¸ºõÒª¿Þ³öÀ´¡£µ«ËûÖ»ÄÜÎÞÄÎµØÌý×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄàæÓï¡£  
  
  
"¡­¡­¼ªÄ·Àû¡­¡­ÔÚÊ÷ÏÂµÈÎÒ¡­¡­"  
"·ð¶à£¿ÊÇÄãÂð£¿ÕæÊÇÌ«ºÃÁË£¡£¡¡­¡­É½Ä·¡­¡­²»Òª¶ÔÎÒÅçÑÌ¡­¡­¿È¿È"  
"¡­¡­¼ªÄ·Àû£¿ÄãÔÚÄÄ£¿£¿ÎÒÃÔÂ·À²£¡£¡£¡£¡¿ì³öÀ´£¡£¡¡­¡­º£Å¸£¿ÔõÃ´µØµ×ÏÂ»áÓÐº£Å¸£¿"¡­¡­  
  
Ìýµ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄàæÓï£¬°¢À­¹±¸Ð¿®²»ÒÑ£¬ÕâÐ©¶¼ÊÇÕâ¸ö¾«Áé×îÇ£¹ÒµÄÊÂÂð£¿°¢À­¹±²ÂÏëÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÇÃÎµ½ÁËºÍ¼ªÄ·ÀûÈ¥¿´·½¹±É­ÁÖ¡¢µØ¶´£¬Ëû»¹µë¼Ç×Å·ð¶àºÍÉ½Ä·£¬ÉõÖÁº£Å¸--ËûÒ»¶¨ÊÇÏëµ½ÁË´óº£¡­¡­  
  
"°¢À­¹±¡­¡­°¢À­¹±¡­¡­"ËÆºõÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚÃÎÖÐµÄË¼Ë÷ÓÖ×ªµ½ÁË°¢À­¹±ÉíÉÏ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÎÞÒâÊ¶µÄºô»½£¬°Ñ°¢À­¹±´ÓÚ¤Ë¼ÖÐÀ­ÁË»ØÀ´¡£ËäÈ»Ã÷ÖªÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¸ú±¾Ìý²»µ½£¬µ«°¢À­¹±»¹ÊÇ½ô½ôÎÕ×¡ÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¹öÌÌµÄÊÖ£¬¼±ÇÐµØ»Ø´ðµÀ£º"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡¢À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡¢ÎÒÔÚÕâ£¡£¡ÐÑÐÑ¡­¡­À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡­¡­"  
  
µ«À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¸ú±¾¾Í¶ÔÃÎ¾³ÒÔÍâµÄÊÂÇéÒ»ÎÞ¸Ð¾õ£¬Ö»ÊÇ×Ô¼ºÔÚ²»Í£µØËµºú»°--  
"°¢À­¹±¡¢»ØÀ´£¡£¡Äã²»ÄÜ×ß£¡£¡Äã»á·èµÄ£¡£¡»ØÀ´¡­¡­¿ì»ØÀ´¡­¡­"°¢À­¹±Ã÷°×À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÃÎµ½ÁËÇ°ÌìËû¸øËûÖÎÉËÊ±µÄÇéÐÎ£¬±¯Í´²»ÒÑ¡£µ«½ÓÏÂÀ´°¢À­¹±Ìýµ½µÄ£¬¸üÈÃËûÒÉ»ó£¬ÈÃËûÈ·¶¨ÕâÁ½ÌìµÄ²ÂÒÉ²»ÊÇ¿ÕÑ¨À´·ç--  
  
"°¢À­¹±£¡¿ì·Å¿ªÎÒ£¡£¡Äã²»ÄÜÕâÑù¡­¡­¿ì·Å¿ªÎÒ£¡£¡·Å¿ªÎÒ£¡£¡¡­¡­"  
"°¢À­¹±¡­¡­·Å¿ª£¡£¡£¡²»ÐÐ£¡£¡¡­¡­"Í¬Ê±À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÉíÌå¾çÁÒµØ²ü¶¶ÆðÀ´£¬½ô±Õ×ÅÑÛ¾¦½ôËø×ÅÃ¼Ã«µÄÁ³ÉÏ¾¹ÊÇ¼«´óµÄ¾ª¿ÖºÍ»ÅÂÒ£¬ÉõÖÁ±ÈËûÔÚÄªÀöÑÇµÚÒ»´ÎÓöÉÏÑ×Ä§µÄÊ±ºòµÄÄÇ¸öÑù×Ó»¹Òª¿Ö¾å¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Í´¿àµØÔÚÃÎØÉÖÐÕõÔú×Å¡¢¾øÍûµØ½Ðº°¡£°¢À­¹±ÄÑ¹ýÍò·Ö£¬Ã¦°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹³é´¤²»Í£µÄÉíÌå±§ÔÚ»³Àï¡£  
  
--"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¿À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¿ÐÑÐÑ¡¢À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¡ÐÑÐÑ£¡ÄãÕâÊÇÔÚ×öÃÎÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡­¡­"¿ÉÊÇÈÎÆ¾°¢À­¹±ÈçºÎÎÂÈáµØºô»½¡¢ÄÚÐÄÈçºÎµØ½¹¼±£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÈÔÊÇºÁÎÞ·´Ó¦£¬Ö»ÔÚÃÎÖÐ²»¶ÏµØÊÜÕÛÄ¥£¬¶øËûÔÚÃÎÖÐµÄÍ´¿àÍ¬Ê±Ò²ÉîÉîµØÕÛÄ¥×Å°¢À­¹±--°¢À­¹±ÏëÆðÕâÁ½ÌìÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÒì³£±íÏÖ£¬ÒÔ¼°Ëû¶ÔËûÉÁË¸Æä´ÊµÄÌ¬¶È--µ½µ×--ÔÚËû»ØÒä²»ÆðÀ´µÄÄÇ¶ÎÊ±¼äÀï£¬µ½µ×·¢ÉúÁËÊ²Ã´ÊÂÇé°¡£¡£¡£¡£¡°¢À­¹±Å¬Á¦µØ¡¢Í´¿àµØ»ØÒä×Å×Ô¼ºÊÜÉËÒÔºóµÄ¾­¹ý£¬µ«³ýÁËÔÚÃÎ»ÃÖÐºÍ°¢¶ûÎÄ·è¿ñÈÈÎÇµÄÄÇ¶Î£¬ËûÊ²Ã´¶¼Ïë²»ÆðÀ´¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»¶¨ÖªµÀÊ²Ã´£¬¿ÉËûÎªÊ²Ã´¾Í²»¸æËßËûÄØ£¿  
  
ÓÖÍ´¿àµØÕõÔúÁËÒ»Õó£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËÆºõ×ªµ½±ðµÄÃÎ¾³È¥ÁË£¬ËûµÄÉíÌåÂýÂýÆ½¾²ÁËÐ©£¬ÉùÒôÒ²µÍÁËÏÂÀ´£¬µ«ËûÈÔÔÚ²»Í£µØ¡¢ÐéÈõµØàæÓï¡£°¢À­¹±½ô½ôµØ±§×ÅËû£¬Á³Ìù×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¿ÉÁ¯µÄ¡¢¹öÌÌµÄ¶îÍ·£¬Í´¿àµØ×ÔÔð¡£--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÇóÇóÄãÄÜ¸æËßÎÒµ½µ×¶ÔÄã×öÁËÐ©Ê²Ã´£¡£¡ÇóÇóÄã£¡ÇóÇóÄã¿ìµãÐÑ¹ýÀ´°É£¡£¡£¡  
  
Ö±µ½ºó°ëÒ¹£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÈÔ²»ÄÜÍêÈ«Æ½¾²£¬µ«ËûµÄÉùÒôÔ½À´Ô½Ð¡Ò²Ô½À´Ô½Ä£ºý£¬¶Ï¶ÏÐøÐø£¬ËùËµµÄÒ²Ô½À´Ô½ÀëÆæºÍ·ËÒÄËùË¼£¬ºÜÄÑÌýÇåÒ²ºÜÄÑÌý¶®ËûÔÚËµÊ²Ã´¡£×îºó£¬µ±À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»Ê±µØÄîß¶×Å"mirkwo¡­¡­mirkwood¡­¡­"µÄÊ±ºò£¬ÐéÈõÖÕÓÚÑ¹µ¹ÁËËûµÄÃÎ¾³£¬ËûÓÖËÀËÀµÄ»èË¯ÁË¹ýÈ¥¡£  
  
  
Mirkwood£¡£¡£¡Í»È»¼äÕâ¸öÃû×ÖÏó»ð»¨Ò»ÑùÉÁ¹ý°¢À­¹±µÄÐÄÀï¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÇÏë»Øµ½mirkwoodÈ¥Âð£¿ÊÇÂð£¿ÊÇÕâÑùÂð£¿¶Ô£¬ÎªÊ²Ã´²»°ÑËûËÍµ½mirkwoodÈ¥ÄØ£¿Ò²ÐíËûµÄ×åÈËÄÜ°ïÖúËû£¡£¡²»¹ÜÔõÑù£¬ÄÇÀï±Ï¾¹ÊÇËû³¤´óµÄµØ·½£¬¸üºÎ¿ö£¬ËûÃÇÔÚÇ°ÍùµÄÂ·ÉÏ¾ÍÓÐ¿ÉÄÜÅöÉÏ·µ»ØµÄ°£¶ûÂ¡ºÍ¸Ê´ï·ò¡£Ò»Ïëµ½ÕâÁ½¸öÉñÆæµÄÈËÎï£¬°¢À­¹±ÐÄÀï¾ÍËÆºõ¿´µ½ÁËÏ£Íû¡£ËûÁ¢¿ÌÓÃ´óÌº×Ó°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹°üºÃ£¬±§×ÅËû¾Í³å³öÁËÕÊÅñ¡£  
  
ÔÚÎÀ¶Ó³¤µÄÕÊÅñÍâ£¬Ù½»²×ÅÒ»Æ¥¸ß´ó½¡Ë¶µÄÂí¶ù£¬ËüÃÀÀöµÄÆ¤Ã«ÔÚð¨½àµÄÔÂ¹âÏÂÉÁÉÁ·¢ÁÁ--Õâ¿ÉÊÇÐ¡·Ö¶ÓÖÐ³¤µÃ×îºÃ¡¢ÅÜµÃ×î¿ìµÄÒ»Æ¥Âí¡£Ò»¸öÖµÒ¹µÄÎÀ±øÕ¾ÔÚÕÊÅñµÄÈë¿Ú£¬¾¯½ä²¢¿´×ÅÂí¶ù¡£  
  
Í»È»¼ä£¬ÎÀ±ø¿´µ½ºÚ°µÖÐÓÐÒ»¸öºÚÓ°Ïò×Ô¼ºÅÜ¹ýÀ´£¬Ëû¾¯¾õµØÎÕ×¡ÁËÑü¼äµÄµ¶±ú¡£µ«Ò»»á¶ùËû´ÓÉíÓ°ÈÏ³öÁËÄÇÊÇ°×ÌìÊ±À´µ½ËûÃÇµÄÐ¡·Ö¶ÓµÄÒ»¸ö½Ð°¢À­¹±µÄÈËÊ±--¾ÝËûÃÇµÄ¶Ó³¤ËµËû»¹ÊÇËûÃÇµÄÍ³Ë§ÒÁ°ÂÄ¬µÄÅóÓÑ--±ã·ÅËÉÁËÐ©¡£µ«µÈµ½Æø´­ÓõÓõµÄ°¢À­¹±À´µ½Ëû¸úÇ°Ê±£¬Ëû»¹ÊÇÏÅÁËÒ»Ìø--Èç¹ûÕâÊ±ÓÐ¾µ×Ó¸ø°¢À­×Ô¼ºÕÕÕÕ£¬°¢À­¹±Ò»¶¨Ò²»á±»×Ô¼ºÏÅÒ»ÌøµÄ--ËûÄÇÒòÎªÖÐ¶¾¶ø·¢ºìµÄ¡¢Í¨ÌåÍ¸Ã÷µÄÑÛ¾¦£¬ÔÚºÚ°µÖÐ¾ÓÈ»»¹Î¢Î¢µØ·Å¹â¡£  
  
"¿ì£¬°Ñ°ÂÄ·¿¨µÄÂí½è¸øÎÒ¡£"°¢À­¹±Ë»ÑÆµÄÉùÒô£¬¸üÔö¼ÓÁËÎÀ±øµÄ²»°²¡£  
"¿ÉÊÇ¡­¡­"  
"ÄãÃÇµÄ¶Ó³¤ÐíÅµ¹ý£¬½«ÎªÎÒÌá¹©°ïÖú¡£ÎÒÏÖÔÚÐèÒªÕâÆ¥Âí£¬¸Ïµ½mirkwoodÈ¥£¡"  
  
"ÊÇÕâÑù£¿--µ«ÇëÈÝÎÒÙ÷±¨Ò»ÏÂ"¡£¾ÍÔÚÎÀ±ø×ªÉíÒª×ß½øÕÊÅñµÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûÉíÅÔµÄÂí¶ùÍ»È»à±à±µØ¡¢µÍµÍµØ±¯ÃùÁËÒ»Éù£¬×ßÏò°¢À­¹±£¬È»ºóÔÚËû¸úÇ°¹òÁËÏÂÈ¥¡£ÎÀ±ø¶ÙÊ±ã¶×¡ÁË--ÕâÆ¥ÎÀ¶Ó³¤µÄ°®Âí£¬²»µ«ÐÔ×ÓÁÒ¶øÇÒ¸»ÓÐÁéÐÔ£¡³ýÁË¶Ó³¤µÄ»°£¬Ë­µÄ¶¼²»Ìý£¬Òò´ËÕâÆ¥ÂíÒ²²»Ïó±ðµÄÂí¶ùËÆµÄ²»Æï¾ÍÓÃçÖÉþË©×Å¡£ÒòÎª²»ÓÃµ£ÐÄË­¸ÒÅöËü¡£ÕâÒ²ÊÇµ±°¢À­¹±ÏòËûÒªÂíµÄÊ±ºòËûÓÌÔ¥µÄÔ­Òò£¬Ëû²»ÊÇ²»Ïë½è£¬¶øÊÇµ£ÐÄ°¢À­¹±¹Ü²»ÁËËü¡£ÏÖÔÚ¿´À´£¬ËüËÆºõ¸üÔ¸ÒâÌý´ÓÕâ¸öÄ°ÉúÈËµÄÊ¹»½¡£Õæ²»¿ÉË¼Òé£¡  
  
¶ø°¢À­¹±Ïëµ½Á¬Âí¶ùËÆºõ¶¼¶®µÃÎªÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹±¯ÉË£¬²»½ûÐÄÖÐÒ»Ëá£¬µ«×ª¶øÒ»Ï²£¬µÍÍ·¿´¿´»³ÀïµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¿ÄãÐÑÁËÂð£¿ÊÇÄã»½Âí¶ùÕâÃ´×öµÄÂð£¿µ«ÂíÉÏÓÖÈÃ°¢À­¹±ÒÅº¶µÄÊÇ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚËû»³ÀïÒÀ¾É½ô±Õ×ÅË«ÑÛ£¬²»Ê¡ÈËÊÂ¡£  
  
¿ì£¡  
  
°¢À­¹±Ã»È¥¹ÜÄ¾´ô´ôµÄÎÀ±ø£¬Á¬Ã¦µ½Âí¶ù¸úÇ°£¬Ð¡ÐÄµØ·ö×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×øÉÏÁËÂí±³£¬ÈÃËû¿¿ÔÚÂí²±×ÓÉÏ£¬×Ô¼ºÌÚ³öÊÖÀ´ÏÈÅÄÁËÅÄÂí²±×Ó±íÊ¾¸ÐÐ»£¬È»ºó°¢À­¹±×Ô¼ºÒ²¿çÉÏÁËÂí£¬×øÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄºóÃæ£¬°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹À­ÆðÀ´ÈÃËû¿¿×Å×Ô¼º£¬Ï£ÍûËûÄÜÊæ·þÒ»µã¡£  
  
Âí¶ùÕ¾ÆðÀ´µÄÊ±ºò£¬°¢À­¹±×ª¹ýÍ·¶Ô»¹ÔÚ·¢´ôµÄÊ¿±øËµ£º"´úÎÒÏò°ÂÄ·¿¨¶Ó³¤±íÊ¾¸ÐÐ»--"È»ºóÂí¶ù¾ÍÈö¿ªÁËÌã£¬Ò»ÏÂ×Ó¾ÍÏûÊ§ºÚ°µµÄÒ¹É«ÖÐ¡£  
  
*************************************  
  
¾­¹ýÒ»Ò¹µÄ¼²ÐÐ£¬°¢À­¹±ËûÃÇÓ­À´ÁËÐÂµÄÀèÃ÷¡£´Ë¿ÌµÄÂÞº²²ÝÔ­ÕýãåÔ¡ÔÚÎÂÈá¶øÔ½À´Ô½Ã÷ÃÄµÄÑô¹âÏÂ£¬µ«Õâ²¢Ã»ÓÐ¸øËûÃÇ´øÀ´ÈÎºÎÏ£Íû¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÍ·¾ÍÏóËûµÄÍ··¢Ò»ÑùÈáÈíµØ´¹ÔÚÐØÇ°£¬°¢À­¹±±§×ÅËû£¬¸ì²²¼¸ºõ¸Ð¾õ²»µ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚºôÎü¡£°¢À­¹±ÀÕ×ÅÂí¶ùÉÔÉÔ·ÅÂýÁËÒ»ÏÂËÙ¶È£¬°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹À­ÆðÀ´£¬ÒÔ±ãÈÃËûµÄÍ·¿ÉÒÔ¿¿ÔÚ×Ô¼ºµÄ¼çÉÏ¡£Áî°¢À­¹±ÄÑ¹ýµÄÊÇ£¬Ëû¿´µ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÁ³±È×òÒ¹»¹Ã»ÓÐÆøÉ«£¬Èô²»ÊÇ°¢À­¹±»¹ÄÜ¸Ð¾õµ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÌåÎÂ£¬Ëû»áÒÔÎªÑÛÇ°Ëù¼ûµ½µÄ²»¹ýÊÇÒ»¾ßÊ¬Ìå¡£  
  
"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¡Í¦×¡¡­¡­"°¢À­¹±ÐÄÀïÄ¬Äî×Å£¬ÔÙ´Î´ß´ÙÂí¶ù·ÉËÙÇ°½ü¡£  
  
ÓÖ±¼³ÛÁË¼¸¸öÐ¡Ê±£¬Âí¶ùÍ»È»Çå³ºµØ³¤Ë»ÁËÒ»Éù£¬¸ü¼ÓÇá¿ìµØÏòÇ°·½±¼È¥£¬ÕâÊ±°¢À­¹±Ò²ÒþÔ¼Ìýµ½Ç°·½ÓÐÁ½ÉùÂí¶ùµÄ½ÐÉùÔÚ»ØÓ¦¡£°¢À­¹±ÐÄÖÐ°µ°µÆíµ»--Ìì£¡£¡µ«Ô¸À´µÄÈËÊÇËûÃÇ£¡£¡£¡  
  
ÏòÔ¶´¦ÍûÈ¥£¬°¢À­¹±ÒþÒþÔ¼Ô¼¿´µ½Ç°·½ÓÐÁ½¸öÐ¡µã£¬°¢À­¹±ÉÔÉÔ·ÅÂýÁËËÙ¶ÈÏò¶Ô·½¿¿½ü£¬¶Ô·½Ò²ÊÇÈç´Ë¡£  
  
ÖÕÓÚÈç°¢À­¹±ËùÔ¸£¬Á½ÈËÖÐµÄÒ»ÈËÏÈÀ´µ½°¢À­¹±¸úÇ°£¬ÊÇ°×ÒÂÈçÑ©£¬Ï÷ÊÝµÄ¸Ê´ï·ò£¬ËûÆïµÄÕýÊÇÂÞº²¡¢Ò²ÊÇÌìÏÂÅÜµÃ×î¿ìµÄÄÇÆ¥Âí--½ÝÓ°£¬µ«¸Ê´ï·ò½ñÌìÓÐÒâÈÃ½ÝÓ°·ÅÂýÁËËÙ¶È£¬·ñÔòËûÉíºóµÄÈË--ÄÇÕýÊÇ°¢À­¹±ÏÖÔÚ×îÏ£Íû¼ûµ½µÄÁÖ¹È¾«ÁéÍõ--°£¶ûÂ¡£¬¼´Ê¹ËûÆïµÄÊÇÀûÎÄµÂ¶û×î³öÉ«µÄÒ»Æ¥Âí£¬Ò²»á±»À­µÃºÜÔ¶¡£  
  
Âí¶ùÕý»¥Ïà´òÏì±ÇºÍÇ×ÈÈµÄÄ¦²Á×Å¶Ô·½µÄ²±×Ó¡£¸Ê´ï·òºÍ°£¶ûÂ¡È´ÈÃ°¢À­¹±µÄÂúÉíÉËºÛºÍ°üÔú¡¢ã¾ã²µÄÁ³ÒÔ¼°ËûºìµÃÈ«Í¸Ã÷¡¢¼¸ºõ·Ö²»³öÍ«¿×µÄÑÛ¾¦ÏÅÁËÒ»Ìø£¡°£¶ûÂ¡ÖªµÀ°¢À­¹±µÄºìÑÛ¾¦ÊÇÒòÎªÌåÄÚÖÐÁËÒ»ÖÖÌØÓÐµÄ¶¾¡£µ«µ±¸Ê´ï·òºÍ°£¶ûÂ¡·¢ÏÖ°¢À­¹±»³Àï±§µÄ¾ÓÈ»»¹ÓÐ²»Ê¡ÈËÊÂµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÊ±ºò£¬¶þÈË¸üÊÇ¾ªÑÈÍò·Ö¡£  
  
"ÕâÊÇÔõÃ´»ØÊÂ£¿ÎÒµÄº¢×ÓÃÇ£¿"°£¶ûÂ¡¹ØÇÐµØÎÊµÀ¡£  
¹Ë²»ÉÏÓÐÀñ½ÚµØ»Ø´ð£¬°¢À­¹±Ö»ÊÇ¼±ÇÐµØ¶Ô°£¶ûÂ¡Ëµ£º"¾È¾ÈËû£¬¾È¾ÈËû¡­¡­"  
  
´Ó°¢À­¹±Á³ÉÏÊÕ»ØÑ¯ÎÊµÄÄ¿¹â£¬°£¶ûÂ¡Ãò×¡×ì´½³¤³¤µØºô³öÒ»¿Ú³¤Æø£¬×ªÑÛ¿´ÏòÁË°¢À­¹±»³ÀïµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹--°£¶ûÂ¡µÄÃ¼Í·Á¢¿ÌÅ¡³ÉÁËÒ»¸ö´ó½á¡£ÈÃÕ¾ÔÚÒ»ÅÔµÄ¸Ê´ï·òÒ²²»½ûÉîÉîµØÓÇÂÇÆðÀ´¡£  
  
Õâµ½µ×ÊÇÔõÃ´»ØÊÂ£¿°£¶ûÂ¡·¢ÏÖÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²¢²»ÏóÊÜÁËÉËµÄÑù×Ó£¬ËûËÆºõÉúÁË²¡£¬¶øÇÒÒÑ¾­ºÜÖØºÜÎ£ÏÕÁË£¡£¡£¡µ«¾«ÁéÊÇ²»»áÉú²¡µÄ£¬¾¿¾¹ÊÇ·¢ÉúÁËÊ²Ã´ÊÂÇéÈÃÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÂäÈëÕâ²½ÌïµØ£¿£¿ÍòÒ»»¹ÓÐ¸ü¿ÉÅÂµÄÊÂÇé·¢Éú£¬ÄÇ±ãÊÇÔÙÓÐÒ»Ç§¸öÒ»Íò¸ö°£¶ûÂ¡£¬Ò²¾È²»ÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡­¡­  
  
ÊÔÌ½ÐÔµÄ£¬°£¶ûÂ¡°ÑÊÖ·ÅÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¶îÍ·ÉÏ£¬ÓÃ¾«ÁéµÄÒ»ÖÖÌØÊâµÄ·½·¨À´¸øÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÖÎÁÆ--ÄÇ¾ÍÊÇÒ»¸ö¾«Áé¿ÉÒÔÎþÉü×Ô¼º´ó²¿·ÖµÄÁéÁ¦À´·Öµ£ÁíÒ»¸ö¾«ÁéËùÊÜµÄ¿àÍ´ºÍÕÛÄ¥¡£ÕâÑù£¬¼´±ãÊÇÒ»¸ö¾«ÁéËù¸¶³öµÄÁéÁ¦ÊÇÎ¢ºõÆäÎ¢£¬µ«Ö»Òª¾«ÁéµÄÊýÁ¿×ã¹»¶à£¬ÄÇÃ´ÔÚºÜ¶ÌµÄÊ±¼ä¾ÍÖÎÓúÒ»¸ö´¹ËÀµÄ¾«ÁéÒ²ÊÇ¿ÉÄÜµÄ¡£  
  
°£¶ûÂ¡µÄÊÖÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¶îÍ·ÉÏÍ£ÁôÁËÒ»»á£¬Í»È»¼ä£¬°£¶ûÂ¡ÉñÉ«´ó±ä--Ëû·¢ÏÖÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¸ù±¾²»ÄÜÏóÒ»¸öÕý³£µÄ¾«ÁéÄÇÑù¶ÔËûµÄÖÎÁÆÓÐËù·´Ó¦£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÒÑ¾­²»ÄÜ½ÓÊÜËûµÄ¶÷´Í£¡£¡ÝëµØ£¬°£¶ûÂ¡×ªÏòÁË°¢À­¹±£¬ÑÏÀ÷µØ¡¢¼¸ºõÊÇ·¢»ðµØÖÊÎÊµÀ£º"Õâ¾¿ÒâÊÇÔõÃ´»ØÊÂ£¿ËûÒÑ¾­Ê§È¥¾«ÁéµÄÌåÖÊÁË£¡£¡"  
  
Õâ¾ä»°¶Ô°¢À­¹±£¬¼¸ºõ¾ÍÏóÇçÌìÅùö¨£¡£¡ÎªÊ²Ã´À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÄÇÑùÒì³£µØÉú²¡¡¢¶øÇÒÏÖÔÚÏÝÈëÁËÁ¬°£¶ûÂ¡¶¼¶ÔËû¶¼ÊøÊÖÎÞ²ßµÄµØ²½£¿Ô­À´Õâ¾ÍÊÇ´ð°¸£¡£¡ÄÑµÀ£¬ÕâÑùµÄ±¯¾ç¾¹×Ô¼ºÔì³ÉµÄÂð£¡£¡ÓÖÊÇÔõÃ´Ôì³ÉµÄÄØ£¿ÕâÒ»¸öÏë·¨ÉîÉîµØÕÛÄ¥×Å°¢À­¹±£¬µ«£¬»¹ÓÐÁíÒ»¸öÒõÓ°ÁýÕÖÔÚ°¢À­¹±µÄÐÄÀï£¬Ê¹Ëû¼¸ºõÒªÊ§È¥ÉíÐÄµÄÈ«²¿µÄÖ§Öù¡£¶Ô°£¶ûÂ¡µÄÖÊÎÊ£¬°¢À­¹±ÎÞÑÔÒÔ¶Ô£¬Ö»ÊÇÍ´¿àµØ¡¢À¢¾ÎµØà«µÀ£º"ÎÒ²»ÖªµÀ¡­¡­ÎÒ²»ÖªµÀ¡­¡­"  
  
¸Ê´ï·ò¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏÖÔÚµÄ´¦¾³Ò²¸Ðµ½ÁËÕð¾ªºÍ±¯Í´¡£ËûÔÚÒ»ÅÔ¿´×ÅÑÛÇ°ÕâÁ½¸ö¹ØÏµÎ¢ÃîµÄ¾«ÁéÍõºÍÈËÀàÎ´À´µÄ¹úÍõ£¬ËûºÜÃ÷°×ÎªÊ²Ã´¾«ÁéÍõÈç´ËÊ¤Å­ÒÔ¼°ÈËÀàÈç´ËµØ»Ì¿Ö£¬ËûÓÃ¾«ÁéÍõ±¯·ßµÄÐÄ£¬ºÍÈËÀàµÄ°§ÉËµÄÑÛ¾¦£¬Ò²¿´µ½ÁËÑÛÇ°´¹ËÀµÄ²»Ö»ÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬»¹ÓÐ°¢¶ûÎÄ¡­¡­  
  
¼û¹ýÐÇÐÇÔÇÂäµÄÑù×ÓÂð£¿¾ÍÊÇÏÖÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÑù×Ó¡£¶øÁíÒ»¿ÅÒ»ÑùÒ«ÑÛÃÀÀöµÄÐÇÐÇ£¬ÄÑµÀÒ²ÒªÈç´ËÕâ°ãµØÔÇÂäÂð¡­¡­ÔÚ×Ô¾õÒÑÓÐ×ã¹»µÄ¾­ÀúºÍ²×É£Ö®ºó£¬¸Ê´ï·ò·¢ÏÖ¶ÔÓÚÑÛÇ°µÄÈç´Ë±¯¾ç£¬²¢²»ÏóËûÏëÏóµÄÄÇÑù¿ÉÒÔÈç´ËÇáÒ×µØ·ÅÏÂ¡£¸Ê´ï·òÎ¢Î¢Ì¾ÁË¿ÚÆø¡£  
  
"Õâ¾¿¾¹ÊÇÔõÃ´»ØÊÂ£¿"°£¶ûÂ¡ÒÀ¾ÉºÜÑÏÀ÷µØÎÊ°¢À­¹±¡£  
"ÎÒ²»ÖªµÀ¡­¡­"°¢À­¹±µÄÉùÒôÒÑ¾­ÔÚ²ü¶¶ÁË¡£°£¶ûÂ¡Ò²Î¢Î¢¸Ðµ½Õð¶¯--Ëû´ÓÎ´¼û°¢À­¹±Èç´Ë´àÈõ¹ý¡£  
"Äã±ØÐëÖªµÀ£¡£¡--Èç¹ûÃ»ÓÐ²Â´íµÄ»°£¬ÄãÊÇÏë°ÑËûËÍ»ØºÚÉ­ÁÖ--ÄÇÃ´Äã½«Ãæ¶ÔËûµÄ¸¸Ç×£¬ËùÒÔÄã±ØÐëÖªµÀ£¡£¡·ñÔòÄãÔõÃ´ÏòÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û½âÊÍ£¿"  
"ÎÒµÄÈ·²»ÖªµÀ¡­¡­"  
  
°£¶ûÂ¡ÉîÉîµØÌ¾ÁË¿ÚÆø£¬ËûÖªµÀ°¢À­¹±²»»áÈö»Ñ¡£¿´×ÅÑÛÇ°µÄ°¢À­¹±ÊÜ×ÅÐÄÀíºÍÉËÍ´µÄË«ÖØÕÛÄ¥£¬ËûËäÈ»ÎÞ·¨ÅÐ¶¨ÔðÈÎÊÇ·ñÔÚ°¢À­¹±ÉíÉÏ£¬µ«¿ÉÒÔ¿´³öÕâ¼þÊÂ½«»á¶Ô°¢À­¹±Ôì³ÉºÜ´óµÄÓ°Ïì¡£¶øÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõÒ»¶¨Ò²²»»áÂú×ãÓÚÏÖÔÚ°¢À­¹±Ëù¸øµÄ´ð°¸£¬ÕâÑùµÄºó¹û»áÓÐ¶àÑÏÖØ£¬--±¯·ß¡¢²»ºÍ¡¢ÉõÖÁµÐÊÓ¡¢·¢¶¯Õ½Õù£¿Ë­Ò²²»ÄÜÔ¤ÁÏ¡£ºÍÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÓÐ¹ý½Ó´¥µÄ°£¶ûÂ¡¾ø²»ÈÏÎªÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û»á²»°®ÏóÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÕâÑùµÄÒ»¸ö¶ù×Ó£¬¾ÍËãÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û³öÈËÒâÁÏµØÆ½Ê±²¢²»ºÜ¹ØÐÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬µ«À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÉúËÀÒ²¹ØÏµµ½Ëû×öÎªÒ»¸ö¾«ÁéÍõµÄ×ðÑÏºÍÍþÍûÊÇ·ñ±»ÇÖ·¸¡£×öÎªÒ»¸öÓµÓÐ´óÈ¨µÄ¾«ÁéÍõ£¬ËûÔÚ±»ÇÖ·¸µÄÇé¿öÏÂ»á×ö³öÊ²Ã´ÊÂÇéÀ´£¬ÕâºÜÄÑËµ¡£Òò´Ë£¬±ØÐë°ÑÊÂÇéÅª³þ£¡£¡  
  
°£¶ûÂ¡Ê¾ÒâµØ¿´ÁË¸Ê´ï·òÒ»ÑÛ¡£¸Ê´ï·òÓÚÊÇµô×ªÁËÂíÍ·£¬Ä¬Ä¬µØ×ßµ½ÁËÒ»±ß£¬ÁôÏÂ×ã¹»µÄ¿Õ¼ä¸øËûÃÇË½ÏÂÉÌÌÖ¡£  
  
"ºÃ°É£¬"°£¶ûÂ¡ÎÞÄÎµØËµµÀ£º"ÓÐÐ©ÊÂÇé£¬½«À´ÓÉ°¢¶ûÎÄ¸æËßÄã¿ÉÄÜ²»»áÏÔµÃÄÇÃ´ÞÏÞÎ£¬--µ«ÊÇ£¬ÎªÁË²»ÖÁÓÚ½ñºóÔÙÓÐÀàËÆµÄ±¯¾ç·¢Éú£¬--ÎÒÏÖÔÚ»¹ÊÇÒª¸æËßÄãÒ»Ð©ÓÐ¹Ø¾«ÁéµÄ·Ç³£ÒþË½µÄ¡­¡­ÃÜÃØ--ÒòÎªÄãÊÇÓÐ»ú»á½Ó´¥¾«Áé×î¶àµÄÈË"Ëµµ½ÕâÀï£¬°£¶ûÂ¡Í£ÁËÍ££¬µ÷ÕûÒ»ÏÂË¼Ð÷¿´¿´ÔõÃ´½âÊÍ±È½ÏºÏÊÊ¡£¶ø°¢À­¹±ÌýÁË°£¶ûÂ¡µÄ»°²»ÓÉÐÄÀïÒ»³Á--ÏÔÈ»ÔÚ°£¶ûÂ¡ÑÛÀï£¬ËûÒÑ¾­±»¿´³ÉÁËÊÂÇéµÄ×÷Ù¸Õß£¬--ËäÈ»Ëû×Ô¼ºÒ²»³ÒÉÊÇÕâÑù£¬µ«×Ô¼º»³ÒÉ×Ô¼ºÊÇ×ïÈËºÍ±»±ðÈË¶¨Îª×ïÈËµÄ¸Ð¾õÊÇºÜ²»Í¬µÄ¡£  
  
"ÎÒÏëÄãÖªµÀ¾«ÁéÊÇ¾ßÓÐ·Ç³£Ãô¸ÐµÄÌåÖÊ¡­¡­"¶Ô¸Õ²ÅµÄË¼Â·²¢²»Ê®·ÖÂúÒâ£¬°£¶ûÂ¡Í£ÁËÍ££¬²Å¼ÌÐøËµµÀ£º"ÎÒ»¹ÊÇÕâÃ´Ëµ°É--Äã»¹¼ÇµÃÔÚÄãÐ¡µÄÊ±ºò£¬ÎÒÔø¾­Öö¸½¹ýÄã£¬³ýÁËÇ°¶î£¬²»ÒªÈ¥ÎÇ¾«ÁéÉíÉÏµÄÆäËüµÄµØ·½£¿"  
"ÊÇµÄ£¬ÎÒ¼ÇµÃ£¬--ÎÒ·¢¹ýÊÄ¡£"  
°£¶ûÂ¡µãµãÍ·£¬¾¡Á¿ÑÏËà¶øÆ½µ­µØËµ£º"ÒòÎª¶Ô¾«ÁéÀ´Ëµ¡­¡­»¥ÏàÇ×ÎÇÉíÉÏµÄÆäËü²¿Î»£¬¿ÉÒÔ¡­¡­ ¡­¡­Èç¹û¾«Áé±»ÎÇ£¬ÄÇÃ´ËûÒ²»áÓÐÕâÖÖ¸Ð¾õ¡£Í¬Ñù£¬¾«ÁéÈ¥Ç×ÎÇ¶Ô·½--Èç¹û²»ÊÇÇ°¶îµÄ»°£¬Ëû»á¸ø¶Ô·½Í¬ÑùµÄ¸Ð¾õ--µ«Õâ²¢²»ÊÇÖØÒªµÄ--Èç¹û¾«Áé²»ÊÇºÍÒ»¸öÍ¬×åÈË½ÓÎÇ£¬ÄÇÃ´--£¬"Ëµµ½ÕâÀï£¬°£¶ûÂ¡·¢ÏÖ°¢À­¹±¶ÔËû¸Õ²ÅµÄ»°ÎÞÒâÊ¶µØµãÁËµãÍ·¡£  
  
"ÄãÎÇ¹ýËûÁË£¿£¿£¡£¡£¡ÔõÃ´ÊÇÄã£¡£¡£¡£¡"°£¶ûÂ¡Å­µÀ£¡  
  
"ÎÒ¡­¡­"°£¶ûÂ¡µÄÊ¤Å­ÔÚ°¢À­¹±µÄÒâÁÏÖ®ÖÐ¡£°¢À­¹±Ô­ÒÔÎª¿ÉÒÔºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÙÒ²²»ÌáÕâ¶ÎÞÏÞÎµÄ¾­Àú£¬µ«Ïë²»µ½ÊÂÇé»á±äµÃÈç´ËÑÏÖØ£¬ÏÖÔÚËû¾ÓÈ»ÒªÃæ¶ÔÒ»Î»ÈÃËû×î¸Ðµ½ÓÐÑ¹Á¦µÄ¾«ÁéÍõÀ´½âÊÍËûÐßÀ¢µÄÐÐÎª¡£  
  
"¡­¡­À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ëûµ±Ê±ÖÐÁË¶¾£¬ÎÒ±ØÐë°ÑËûÉË¿ÚÖÐµÄ¶¾ÒºÎü³öÀ´¡­¡­ÕâÒ»´ÎÎÒÒ²ÖÐÁË¶¾£¬ËùÒÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËûÒ²¡­¡­°ïÎÒÎü¶¾¡­¡­"°¢À­¹±Ð¡ÐÄµØ½âÊÍµÀ¡£  
  
°£¶ûÂ¡ÔÝÊ±Ñ¹ÏÂÅ­»ð£¬"ºÃ°É£¬Ò²ÐíÄãÃÇÄÇÊÇÆÈ²»µÃÒÑ¡£µ«ÄãÃÇµÄ×ì´½ÓÐÊÜÉË£¿£¿£¿ÊÇËû»¹ÊÇÄãÎÇÁË×ì´½£¿£¿£¿£¡£¡£¡"  
  
"²»²»£¡£¡£¡ÎÒ·¢ÊÄ£¬ÎÒ¾ø¶ÔÃ»ÓÐÅöËûµÄ×ì´½£¡£¡"µ«°¢À­¹±ÐÄÀïÔÚ´ò¹Ä£¬Ïëµ½×Ô¼ºÖÐ¶¾ÒÔºóÔøÓÐÒ»¶ÎÊ±¼äÉñÖÇ²»Çå£¬ÄÇÊ±Ëû»¹×ö¹ýÊ²Ã´°¡£¿²»ÖªµÀ¡£ÌìÄÄ£¡£¡Ì«¿ÉÅÂÁË£¡£¡ÄÇÃ´ÄÇ´ÎÃÎµ½µÄ¼¸ºõÏóÏÖÊµÒ»ÑùµÄ°¢¶ûÎÄ£¬»á²»»áÊÇ¡­¡­  
  
"Èç¹û¾«Áé²»ÊÇºÍÒ»¸öÍ¬×åµÄÈË½ÓÎÇÄÇÃ´Ëû¾Í»áÊ§È¥¾«ÁéµÄÌåÖÊ£¡£¡£¡À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏÖÔÚ¾ÍÊÇÑù£¡£¡£¡°¢À­¹±£¬Èç¹û²»ÊÇÄã--µ½µ×ÊÇË­ÎÇÁËËû£¿£¿"°£¶ûÂ¡Í»È»¸ü¼ÓÑÏÀ÷µØºÈÎÊµÀ£¬Í¬Ê±Ëû×Ô¼º¶ÔÕâ¸öÎÊÌâµÄ¿ÉÄÜµÄ´ð°¸¸Ðµ½·¢¶¶£¡£¡--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»´ó¿ÉÄÜ»áÎªÁËÒ»¸öÒì×åµÄÅ®×ÓÕâÑù×ö£¬ÒòÎª´ÓÀ´»¹Ã»ÓÐ·¢ÏÖÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¶ÔÄÄÒ»Î»Å®ÐÔÇãÐÄ¡£Èç¹û²»ÊÇ°¢À­¹±£¬»¹»áÓÐË­£¿ÊÇÆäËûÈËµÄÎó»á£¬»¹ÊÇµÐÈË¡­¡­ÕâÌ«¿ÉÅÂÁË£¡£¡£¡ÕâÑùµÄÊÂÇé¸ÃÔõÃ´ÏòÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõ½»´ú£¿£¡£¡  
  
"²»ÖªµÀ£¬ÎÒºóÀ´ÉñÖÇ²»Çå¡­¡­"ÐéÈõºÍÕð¾ª£¬°¢À­¹±Õâ´ÎµÄÉùÒô±ÈÎÃ×Ó»¹ÒªÐ¡¡£ÌìÄÄ£¡£¡£¡ÔõÃ´»áÕâÑù£¡£¡£¡¹Ö²»µÃÐ¡Ê±ºò°£¶ûÂ¡¾ÍÖö¸ÀËû²»ÒªËæÒâÇ×ÎÇ¾«Áé£¬Ô­À´³ýÁË¡­¡­ÒÔÍâ£¬»¹ÓÐÈç´ËÒ»¸ö¸ü¿ÉÅÂµÄÔ­ÒòÔÚÀïÃæ£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡ÊÇµÄ£¬ËûÈ·Êµ²»ÖªµÀ£¬ÖÁÓÚÊÇÒòÎªÉñÖÇ²»Çå¶ø²»ÖªµÀ·¢Éú¹ýÊ²Ã´£¬»¹ÊÇ²»ÖªµÀÔÚ×Ô¼ºÉñÖÇ²»ÇåÊ±×öÁËÊ²Ã´ÊÂ£¬²»ÖªµÀ£¬ÕæµÄ²»ÖªµÀ¡£µ«ËûÓÐÒ»µã¿ÉÒÔÈ·¶¨ÁË£¬Èç¹ûÔÚËû»èÃÔÁËÒÔºó£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ã»ÓÐ½Ó´¥µ½ÆäËûµÄÈË£¬ÄÇÃ´£¬°¢À­¹±ÄÇÒ»´ÎÔÚÃÎÖÐËùÎÇµÄ£¬¾Í²»ÊÇ°¢¶ûÎÄ£¬¶øÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹--Ëû×Ô¼º¼«ÓÐ¿ÉÄÜÔÚÉñÖÇ²»ÇåµÄÇé¿öÏÂ°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Îóµ±³ÉÁË°¢¶ûÎÄ£¬Ïó×òÌìÍíÉÏÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚ¶ñÃÎÖÐàæÓïµÄÄÇÑù£¬¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×öÁËËûÔÚÃÎÀï¶Ô°¢¶ûÎÄ×öµÄÒ»ÇÐ--ËäÈ»Ö»ÊÇ·è¿ñµØÇ×ÎÇ£¬µ«È´ÊÇ¶á×ßÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÓÀÉúµÄËÀÍöÖ®ÎÇ¡£ÄÇÃ´£¬ÕæµÄÊÇÈç´ËÂð£¿°¢À­¹±²»ÄÜÈ·¶¨£¡Ò²²»ÄÜ·ñ¶¨£¡£¡¹ûÕæÏóËûÏëÏóµÄÄÇÑù£¬ÊÇËû°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Îóµ±³ÉÁË°¢¶ûÎÄ£¬ÄÇÃ´£¬¶ÔÓÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹À­Ë¹À´Ëµ£¬°¢À­¹±¾ÍÊÇÒ»¸ö²»¿ÉÈÄË¡µÄ×ïÈË¡£  
  
¶øÕâÒ»´Î£¬Ò²ÊÇÍ·Ò»´Î£¬°¢À­¹±²»¸Ò°Ñ×Ô¼ºµÄËùÏëËù×öÏò°£¶ûÂ¡Ì¹°×¡£ËûÊµÔÚÎÞ·¨ÏëÏó±¾À´¾Í¶Ô°¢¶ûÎÄËù×öµÄÑ¡Ôñ¹¢¹¢ÓÚ»³µÄ¾«ÁéÍõÈç¹ûÖªµÀÁËËûÊÇ°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹»ÃÏë³ÉÁË°¢¶ûÎÄ²Å»áÓÐÈç´ËµÄ¾Ù¶¯»áÊÇÔõÑùµÄÕðÅ­£¬ÕâÓÖ½«¶Ô°¢À­¹±×Ô¼ºµÄ½ñºó²úÉúÔõÑùµÄÓ°Ïì£¿°¢À­¹±Ïë¶¼²»¸ÒÏë¡£ÎªÁË°¢¶ûÎÄ£¬Ëû¿ÉÒÔÅ×ÆúÒ»ÇÐÄÄÅÂÊÇÒÁÎ÷¶ûµÂµÄÑªÍ³ºÍµØÎ»£¬µ«¾ßÓÐ·í´ÌÒâÒåµÄÊÇ£¬Èç¹ûËûÃ»ÓÐÒÁÎ÷¶ûµÂµÄ¸ß¹óµÄÑªÍ³£¬Èç¹ûÎ´À´Ëû²»ÄÜµ±ÉÏ¸Ô¶àµÄ¹úÍõ£¬Ëû½«²»¿ÉÄÜµÃµ½°¢¶ûÎÄ¡£²»ÂÛÊÇÎªÁËÕýÒå¡¢×æÏÈºÍ¼Ò×åµÄÈÙÓþ»¹ÊÇ×Ô¼ºµÄ°®Çé£¬Ëû¶¼»¹±ØÐë¼ÌÐø·Ü¶·¡£  
  
µ«ÏÖÔÚ°¢À­¹±ÄÜ×öµÄ£¬Ö»ÊÇ¾¡¿ìµØ¸Ïµ½mirkwood£¬¾ÈÐÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÃÖ²¹×Ô¼ºµÄ¹ý´í¡£  
  
°£¶ûÂ¡¿´×ÅÍ´¿à¡¢À¢¾ÎµÄ°¢À­¹±£¬ÉîÉîµØÌ¾ÁË¿ÚÆø¡£Ëû´ÓÎ´¼û°¢À­¹±Èç´Ë³ÁÍ´¹ý--ÊÇµÄ£¬ÔÚÕâ¼þÊÂÇéÉÏ£¬¼´Ê¹ÊÇ³öÓÚÆÈ²»µÃÒÑºÍÒâÍâ£¬°¢À­¹±¿ÉÄÜÒ²Òª¸º´ó²¿·ÖµÄÔðÈÎ¡£Õâ´Î¹ýÊ§£¬¶ÔËûÎ´À´µÄ³É³¤Î´±Ø»áÃ»ÓÐºÃ´¦--ÒòÎª³ýÁËÕâ¼þÊÂ£¬Æù½ñÎªÖ¹£¬°¢À­¹±»¹Ã»ÓÐÊ§°Ü»òÊÇ·¸¹ý´ó´í--¶ÔÎ´À´Õâ¸öÍõÕß¡¢Í³ÖÎÕß½ñºóÒª±£³ÖÇåÐÑµÄÍ·ÄÔÀ´Ëµ£¬´ËÊÂÎÞÒÉÊÇÒ»¸öºÜºÃµÄ½ÌÑµ--Ö»ÊÇ£¬ÕâÒª¾«Áé×åµÄÒ»¿ÅÐÇÐÇÎª´ËÊ§È¥ÉúÃü£¬ÄÇ´ú¼ÛÒ²²»ÊÇÒ»°ãµÄÈËÄÜ³ÐÊÜµÃÆðµÄ¡£  
  
¿´µ½ÒÀÈ»»èÃÔ²»ÐÑµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬Ïëµ½°¢¶ûÎÄµÄÎ´À´£¬°£¶ûÂ¡¼¸ºõÓÐµã¿ØÖÆ²»×¡×Ô¼ºµÄ¼¤¶¯--Õâ¾¿¾¹ÊÇÔõÑùµÄÃüÔË°¡£¬¶ÔÓÚ¾«ÁéºÍÈËÀà£¡£¡£¡ÎªÊ²Ã´ÑÛÇ°µÄÕâ¸öÎ´À´µÄÈËÀàµÄÁìÐä--Õâ¸öÔø¾­ÊÇËûÇ×ÊÖ¸§Ñø³ÉÈËµÄº¢×Ó£¬²»µ«Òª´ø×ß¾«Áé×åµÄ³¤¸ýÐÇ¡¢»¹Òª´ø×ß¾«Áé×åµÄÁíÒ»¿é¹å±¦¡­¡­¿ÉÊÇ£¬²»¹ÜÏÖÔÚËûÑÛÇ°µÄ°¢À­¹±ÏÔµÃ¶àÐéÈõ£¬Õâ¸öÈÃËû½¾°ÁÈÃËûÍ´¿àµÄÈËÀà¼çÉÏÈÔµ£×ÅÉ¨³ý´óµØºÚ°µµÄÖØÈÎ£¬¶øÎ¨ÓÐËû£¬²ÅÄÜÄý¾ÛÒ»ÇÐÏÖÓÐµÄÁ¦Á¿£¬Áìµ¼ËûÃÇÈ¥½øÐÐÕ½¶·¡£Ìì£¡£¡Õâµ½µ×ÊÇÔõÑùµÄÃüÔË£¡£¡  
  
--¿´À´£¬Èç¹ûÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»ÄÜÐÑ¹ýÀ´£¬ÄÇÃ´¿ÉÄÜÎÞ·¨ÖªµÀÊÂÇéµÄÕæÏàÁË¡£µ«ÊÂÇéµÄÕæÏàºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÉúÃü±ÈÆðÀ´£¬ÈÔÏÔµÃÄÇÃ´ÎÞ×ãÇáÖØ¡£ÏÖÔÚÒª×öµÄÖ»ÄÜÊÇ°ïÖú°¢À­¹±°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾¡¿ìµØËÍµ½mirkwood¡£  
  
°£¶ûÂ¡µ÷×ªÁËÂíÍ·£¬Ïò¸Ê´ï·òÊ»È¥£¬"¸Ê´ï·ò£¬ÄãÄÜ·ñ°Ñ½ÝÓ°½è¸ø°¢À­¹±£¿ËûºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏÖÔÚ±ÈÎÒÃÇ¸üÐèÒªËü¡£ÄãÄÜËµ·þËüÂð£¿"  
  
Ã»ÓÐµÈ¸Ê´ï·ò»Ø´ð£¬ËûÉíÏÂµÄ½ÝÓ°¾ÍÍ¦ÆðÉí×ÓÑïÆðÁËÇ°Ìã±¯ÃùÒ»Éù£¬ÄÇ±ß£¬°¢À­¹±µÄ×øÆïÒ²ËºÉù»ØÓ¦¡£  
  
¸Ê´ï·òÓÐµã³Ô¾ª£¬ËµµÀ£º"ÎÒÏëËü´Ë¿Ì±ÈÎÒÃÇ»¹ÒªÏ£ÍûÕâÑù×ö£¬ÎÒÃÇ±ØÐë¸ÐÐ»Ëü¡£"  
¸Ê´ï·òÀ´µ½°¢À­¹±Éí±ß£¬ÏÂÁËÂí£¬È»ºó¸Ê´ï·òºÍ°£¶ûÂ¡³Ô¾ªµØ¿´×Å½ÝÓ°¹òÁËÏÂÀ´£¬¶ø°¢À­¹±µÄ×øÆïÒ²ÊÇÈç´Ë£¬Ê¹µÃ°¢À­¹±ÄÜ±§×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÇáËÉÏÂÂí¡£  
  
ÓÐÁË½ÝÓ°µÄËÙ¶È£¬°¢À­¹±ÐÄÀï¸Ðµ½ÓÐÄÇÃ´Ò»µãµãµÄÏ£Íû¡£µ±Ëû·ö×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚ½ÝÓ°±³ÉÏ×øÎÈÁËÒÔºó£¬½ÝÓ°¾Í·ÅÁË¿ªÌã×Ó£¬Ïò±±Ê»È¥¡£  
  
°£¶ûÂ¡ºÍ¸Ê´ï·òÄ¬Ä¬µØ¿´×ÅËûÃÇÍ·Ò²²»»ØµÄÉíÓ°ÏûÊ§ÔÚÒ»ÀÀÎÞ¼ÊµÄÂÞº²²ÝÔ­¡£°£¶ûÂ¡×ÔÑÔ×ÔÓïµØµÀ£º"Ô¸ÔÚmirkwoodÄÜ²úÉúÆæ¼£¡­¡­"µ«Ëæ¼´¾«ÁéÍõÓÖ²»µÃ²»ÔÚÐÄÀïÍ´¿àµØ¾ÀÕýÁË×Ô¼º--°¦£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Èç¹ûÄÜ¼á³Öµ½×ß³öÂÞº²²ÝÔ­£¬¾ÍÊÇÒ»¸öÆæ¼£¡­¡­ 


	11. Chapter11

µÚÊ®Ò»ÕÂ  
  
  
Ê®ÌìÒÔºó£¬°¢À­¹±¶À×ÔÒ»ÈËÆï×Å½ÝÓ°£¬Ö±½Ó´Ómirkwood¸Ï»ØÁËÊ¯³Ç¡£µ±ËûÀ´µ½Ê¯³ÇµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÄÇÀïÒÑ¾­½á¼¯ÁË¸÷Â·µÄ¾ü¶Ó£¬ÏÖÔÚÈÔÓÐÒ»¶Ó¶ÓµÄÈËÂí´ÓËÄÃæ°ËÏòÊ¯³ÇÓ¿À´£¬Õû¸öÊ¯³ÇÔç¾Í±äµÃ·Ð·ÐÑïÑï¡£  
  
ËäÈ»³ÇÀï¸÷Â·ÈËÂíÖÚ¶à£¬µ«°¢À­¹±»¹ÊÇºÁ²»·ÑÁ¦µØÔÚÆäÖÐÕÒµ½ÁË¸Ê´ï·ò£¬»òÕßËµÊÇ½ÝÓ°ÕÒµ½ÁË¸Ê´ï·ò°É¡£¶øÔ­ÏÈºÍ¸Ê´ï·òÍ¬ÐÐµÄ°£¶ûÂ¡ÒÑ¾­·µ»ØÁËÁÖ¹È¡£  
  
¸Ê´ï·ò¿´µ½°¢À­¹±µÄÊ±ºò£¬°¢À­¹±ÑÛ¾¦ÀïµÄÑªºìÒÑÍêÈ«ÍËÈ¥¡£µ«ËûµÄÁ³É«ÈÔÈ»ºÜ³ÁÖØ¡£  
  
Í»È»¸Ê´ï·òÉíºóµÄÒ»¸öÉùÒô¶Ô°¢À­¹±´ó½Ð£º"°¢À­¹±£¡£¡À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÄØ£¿£¿£¿"½Ó×Å´Ó¸Ê´ï·òÉíºóÌø³öÒ»¸ö¼¸ºõÏóË®Í°Ò»Ñù´Ö¶ÌµÄÉíÐÎÀ´--ÊÇ¼ªÄ·Àû--"Ëûµ½µ×ÔõÃ´ÑùÁË£¿"¿´À´Õâ¸ö°«ÈËÊÂÏÈÒÑ¾­´Ó¸Ê´ï·ò¿ÚÀïµÃÖªÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÓÐ¹ØÊÂÇé¡£¶ø¼ªÄ·ÀûÉíºóµÄÁ½¸ö»ô±ÈÌØÈË--Ã·ÀïºÍÆ¤Æ½Ò²ÊÇÒ»ÑùµÄÆÚ´ýµÄÄ¿¹â¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±¿´×Å¼ªÄ·Àû£¬Ä¬Ä¬µØÒ¡ÁËÒ¡Í·¡£Ê§ÍûºÍ±¯ÉËÁ¢¿ÌÈ¡´úÆÚÅÎÕ¼¾ÝÁË°«ÈËºÍ»ô±ÈÌØÈËµÄÁ³¡£°¢À­¹±ÅÄÁËÅÄ°«ÈËµÄ¼ç°ò£¬Ä¬Ä¬ÎÞÑÔ¡£¸Ê´ï·òÒ²ÎÞÄÎµØÌ¾ÁË¿ÚÆø£¬mirkwood¾¿¾¹Ã»ÄÜ´´ÔìÆæ¼£¡­¡­  
  
ÓÖ¹ýÁË¼¸Ìì£¬ÈËÃÇ¿´µ½ÔÚÊ¯³ÇÍâ£¬ÓÖÓÐÒ»¶ÓÈËÂí´Ó±±²¿ÏòÊ¯³Ç·ÉËÙÊ»À´£¬ÂíÉÏµÄÕ½Ê¿ÃÇÖ»´©×ÅºÖÂÌÏà¼äµÄÕ½ÒÂ£¬ÉíÉÏ±³×ÅÍäÍäµÄ³¤¹­¡£ËûÃÇ¶¼²»×Å¿ø¼×£¬ÏÔµÃÌØ±ðµÄÇáÁé¡£ÄÇÏÔÈ»ÊÇÀ´×ÔºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄ¾«Áé²¿¶Ó¡£µ±¿´µ½Õâ¶ÓÕ½Ê¿µÄÊ±ºò£¬¼ªÄ·ÀûÐÄÖÐ²»½ûÉÁ¹ýÒ»Õó¾ªÏ²--µ«ÊÇ³ÁÍ´ÂíÉÏÓÖ»Øµ½ÁË¼ªÄ·ÀûµÄÐÄÀï--ËûÓÖÔõÃ´¿ÉÄÜÔÚÄÇÀïÃæÄØ£¿£¿  
  
½Ó½üÊ¯³ÇµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÄÇ¶ÓÈËÂíµÄËÙ¶È·ÅÂýÁËÏÂÀ´¡£¸Ê´ï·ò¡¢¼ªÄ·Àû¡¢°¢À­¹±ºÍÃ·ÀïÆ¤Æ½¶¼³öÈ¥Ó­½Ó¡£µ±ËûÃÇ¿´µ½×îÇ°ÃæµÄÒ»Æ¥ÂíÉÏÓÐÒ»¸öÊìÏ¤µÄÉíÓ°µÄÊ±ºò£¬¶¼²»½û´ó³ÔÒ»¾ª¡£  
  
ÄÇÆ¥ÂíÉÏ£¬ºÕÈ»×ø×ÅÖÚÈË¶¼ÈÏÎªÎÞ·¨ÔÙ»ØÀ´ÁËµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ËûÄÇ¶ÀÒ»ÎÞ¶þµÄÎ¢Ð¦¡¢ËûÄÇÆ®ÒÝµÄ³¤·¢£¬´òËÀË­Ë­¶¼ÄÜÈÏ³öÀ´¡£Ö»ÊÇËûÆ½Ê±±³×ÅµÄ³¤¹­ºÍ¼ýÍ²¶¼²»¼ûÁË£¬ÁíÍâÔÚËûÆ½Ê±µÄÄÇÌ×¾¢×°Íâ£¬ÕâÒ»´ÎÅûµÄÊÇÒ»¼þ°×É«µÄ³¤ÅÛ£¬Ëû·ç¶ÈôæôæµØ×øÔÚÂíÉÏ£¬ÈÃËû¿´ÆðÀ´²»ÏóÒ»Ãû¹­¼ýÊÖ¶ø¸üÏóÒ»Î»×ãÖÇ¶àÄ±µÄÈå½«¡£  
  
¸Ê´ï·òÒÉ»óÍò·Ö£¬¼ªÄ·Àû¾ªÏ²µÃËµ²»³ö»°À´£¬°¢À­¹±--ãÂÁË¡­¡­  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËÆºõºÜµÃÒâÓÚÅóÓÑµÄ¾ªÑÈµÄ±íÇé£¬ËûäìÈ÷µØÌøÏÂÂí£¬À´µ½°¢À­¹±¸úÇ°£¬Ë²Ê±ÔÚ¾«ÁéµÄÁ³ÉÏ£¬ÍçÆ¤ºÍÎÞ¼ÉÈ¡´úÁË¸Õ²ÅµÄÎÈÖØºÍÉî³Á£¬ËûÐ¦×Å¶Ô°¢À­¹±ËµµÀ--"ÅÜµÃºÃ¿ìÑ½£¬´ó²½£¡ÎÒÃÇ¼¸ºõ×·²»ÉÏÄã¡­¡­"  
  
"Äã--"°¢À­¹±ã¶ã¶µÄ¡£  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹È´ÇÀ¶ÏÁËËûµÄ»°£¬»·¹Ë´ó¼Ò£º"ÊÇµÄ£¡£¡À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹»¹Ã»ÓÐÍê³ÉËûµÄÊ¹Ãü£¬ËûÔõÃ´ÉáµÃÀë¿ª´ó¼Ò£¿£¿ËûÏÖÔÚÓÖ»ØÀ´ÁË£¡£¡£¡£¡"  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚ°¢À­¹±¸úÇ°ÕÅ¿ªÁËË«±Û£¬¹Ê×ö²»ÔÃµØ¿´×ÅËû£¬--"ÔõÃ´£¿²»»¶Ó­ÎÒÂð£¿"  
  
°¢À­¹±ÖÕÓÚÒ²Ð¦ÁË£¬Ò²ÕÅ¿ªÁËË«±Û£¬Á½Ãû»¼ÄÑµÄÕ½ÓÑÓÚÊÇ½ô½ôµØÓµ±§ÔÚÒ»Æð¡£¸Ê´ï·ò×¢Òâµ½ÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÉíºóµÄ¾«ÁéÃÇ¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÌØ±ð¾´ÖØµÄÄ¿¹â¡£  
  
´ø×ÅÒÉ»ó£¬¸Ê´ï·ò¿´×ÅÈÔÔÚºÍ°¢À­¹±Óµ±§µÄ¾«Áé¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹·¢ÏÖ¸Ê´ï·òÔÚ¶¢×ÅËû£¬±ãµ÷Æ¤µØÏòËû¼·¼·ÑÛ¾¦--"²»ÒªÏó¿´°Â¿ËË¹Ò»ÑùµØ¿´×ÅÎÒ--ÀÏ¸Ê´ï·ò£¡£¡£¡£¡ÔõÃ´Ò»Õó×Ó²»¼ûÄã¾Í±äµÃÄÇÃ´ÀÏÑÛ»è»¨ÁË£¿£¿£¿£¿"  
  
¸Ê´ï·òÒ¡Ò¡Í·£¬¹þ¹þ´óÐ¦¡£¿´µÃ³öÀ´Õâ¸öÐÄË¼çÇÃÜµÄÎ×Ê¦ÊÇÓÉÖÔµØ¸ßÐË¡£  
  
µ«ÓÐÒ»¸öÈËÈ´·Ç³£·Ç³£µØ²»¸ßÐË--Ëû´Üµ½°¢À­¹±ºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¸úÇ°£¬ËÀÃü°ÑÁ½ÈË·Ö¿ª£¬È»ºó°Ñ°¢À­¹±ÍÆµ½Éíºó£¬×Ô¼ºÔòÕ¾ÔÚ¾«Áé¸úÇ°£¬¶Ô×ÅËûÆÆ¿Ú´óÂî£º"ÄãÕâ¸ö·è¾«Áé£¬ÄãÒªÊÇËµ²»ÈÏµÃÎÒÁËÎÒÒ»¶¨ÄÃ¸«×Ó°ÑÄãµÄÄÔ¹Ï×ÓÅü¿ª¿´¿´Äã°ÑÎÒµÄÃû×Ö·Åµ½Ê²Ã´µØ·½È¥ÁË¡£"  
  
¿´µ½Ò»¸ö°«ÈËÔÚ×Ô¼ºÑÛÇ°Ö¸ÊÖ»®½ÅµÄ£¬¾«Áéã¶×¡ÁË--Õâ°«ÈËºÃÏóÔÚÄÄÀï¼û¹ý£¬ÓÐÐ©ÏóÓÖÓÐÐ©²»Ïó¡­¡­µ«ÄÇ¼ÇÒäºÃÏó±È½ÏÒ£Ô¶--¶øËûÉíºóµÄÄÇÐ©¾«ÁéÕ½Ê¿¸üÊÇÅ­²»¿É¶ó£¬·×·×½«¼ý´îÔÚÁËÏÒÉÏ£¬¶Ô×¼ÁËÕâ¸ö¶ÔËûÃÇµÄÊ×ÁìÈç´ËÎÞÀñµÄ°«ÈË¡£  
  
µ«ÊÇ°«ÈË¸ú±¾²»°ÑÄÇÐ©¾«ÁéÊ¿±øµÄÍþÐ²·ÅÔÚÑÛÀï£¬ËûÒÀ¾É´óº°´ó½Ð¶øÇÒÉùÒô¸ü¸ßÁË£º"Ê²Ã´£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡ÄãµÄ´óºÚ¹­ÄØ£¿£¿£¿ÄãÔõÃ´¿ÉÒÔ°ÑËüÅª¶ªÁË£¿£¿£¿ÄÇ¿ÉÊÇ¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËËÍ¸øÄãµÄÀñÎï£¡£¡¡­¡­"  
  
°«ÈËÈÔÔÚà©à©²»ÐÝ£¬¾«ÁéÔò·´ÊÖÊ¾Òâ×Ô¼ºµÄÊÖÏÂ°ÑÎäÆ÷·ÅÏÂ£¬ÉäÊÖÃÇ²»¸ÊÐÄµØ·ÅÏÂ¹­¡£¾«ÁéÒ»Á³ÎÞ¹¼µØ¿´×Å°¢À­¹±¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±×ß¹ýÀ´£¬Ë«ÊÖ·Ö±ð·ÅÔÚ¶þÈËµÄ¼çÉÏ£¬¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÀ£º"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÕâÊÇÄã×îÇ×ÃØµÄÅóÓÑ--¸ñÂÞÒòµÄ¶ù×Ó£¬°«ÈË¼ªÄ·Àû¡£"  
  
"--ÄÇÊÇÃ·ÀïºÍÆ¤Æ½--ÄãºÍËûÃÇÍ¬ÊÇÄ§½ä¶ÓµÄÕ½ÓÑ£¬»¹ÓÐÁíÁ½Î»»ô±ÈÌØÈË£¬µ«ËûÃÇÏÖÔÚ²»ÔÚÕâ"£¬°¢À­¹±Ö¸×Å¼ªÄ·ÀûÉíºóµÄÁ½¸ö»ô±ÈÌØÈË¶Ô¾«ÁéËµµÀ¡£½Ó×Å°¢À­¹±ÓÖ¶Ô¼ªÄ·ÀûËµ£º"¼ªÄ·Àû£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¸Õ¸Õ»Ö¸´¹ýÀ´--ÄãµÃ¸øËûÒ»µãÊ±¼ä¡£"  
  
ÌýÁË°¢À­¹±µÄ»°¼ªÄ·ÀûµÉ´óÁËÑÛ¾¦£¬°ÃÄÕ¶øÓÖ¹ØÐÄµØµÀ£º"¸ÃËÀ£¡£¡£¡--Äã¾¿¾¹ÔõÃ´ÁË£¿£¿"  
  
ÏàÍ¬¾ªÑÈµÄ»¹ÓÐÁ½¸ö»ô±ÈÌØÈË--¾«Áé´ÓÒ»¿ªÊ¼¾Í¶ÔËûÃÇÊÓ¶ø²»¼û--ÏÖÔÚ¾«ÁéÒ²ÓÃÍ¬Ñù¾ªÑÈµÄÄ¿¹â¿´×ÅËûÃÇ¡£  
  
¶ø¶ÔÃæÇ°µÄ°«ÈË£¬²»ÖªµÀÎªÊ²Ã´£¬ËäÈ»¾«ÁéµÄÄÔ×ÓÀï¶ÔÕâ¸ö°«ÈËµÄÓ¡ÏóÊÇÄ£ºý¶øÁèÂÒ£¬ËäÈ»ËûÑÛÇ°µÄ°«ÈËÊÇÄÇÃ´µÄÔúÔúºõºõ£¬µ«°«ÈËÄÇÖÖÕæ³ÏµÄ¡¢ºÁÎÞ×ö×÷µÄ¹Ø»³ÈÃ¾«Áé¾õµÃÓÐÒ»ÖÖËµ²»³öµÄÎÂÅ¯ÔÚ¸ÐÈ¾×Å×Ô¼º£¬ÈÃËû¸Ðµ½ÊÇ¾ÃÎ¥ÁËµÄÇ×ÇÐºÍÇáËÉ£¬ÈÃËû¾õµÃÒ»Ö±ÔÚºÚ°µÖÐÑ°ÕÒ×ÅµÄÊ²Ã´ÓÐÁËÒ»Ë¿¹âÃ÷µÄ·½Ïò£¬¾«Áé²»ÓÉ×ÔÖ÷µØ½«ÊÖ´îÔÚÁË¶Ô·½µÄ¼çÉÏ£¬³Ï¿ÒµØËµµÀ£º"--¼ªÄ·Àû£¿ÊÇÕâÑù½ÐÄãµÄ¶Ô°É¡£¼ªÄ·Àû--²»ÂÛÊÇË­ÔÚ¾­¹ýÁËÉúËÀÖ®ºó£¬¶¼»áÓÐÒ»Ð©¸Ä±ä--"¾«ÁéËµµ½ÕâÍ£ÁËÍ££¬»·¹ËËÄÖÜËÆºõÔÚÕÒË­£¬µ«ËûËæ¼´ÓÖ»Ø¹ýÍ·À´½Ó×ÅËµ£º"ÎÒ²»ÐÒÊ§È¥ÁË²¿·Ö¼ÇÒä£¬ÎÒÐèÒª°ÑËüÃÇÕÒ»ØÀ´--ÎÒÏëÄãÒ»¶¨»á°ïÖúÎÒµÄ£¬¶ÔÂð£¿"  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ»°Í»È»¼ä±äµÃÈç´ËÉî³Á£¬¼ªÄ·Àûã¶ÁËã¶£¬µ«µ±Ëû¿´µ½¾«ÁéµÄÑÛÀïÊÇÈç´ËµÄ±¯ÉËºÍÆÚ´ýµÄÊ±ºò£¬¾ÍËãËûµÄÐÄÊÇÊ¯Í·×öµÄ£¬Ò²ÒªÈíÀ²¡£¼ªÄ·ÀûÉîÉîµØºôÁË¿ÚÆø£¬µãµãÍ·¡£Á½¸öÅóÓÑÓÚÊÇ±ùÊÍÇ°ÏÓ¡£ÆäËûµÄÈËÒ²ËÉÁË¿ÚÆø¡£  
  
  
½ÓÏÂÀ´¸÷×åµÄÊ×ÁìºÍÁì¶Ó¼¸ºõ×ÜÊÇÔÚ¿ª»á£¬ÒòÎªÈÔÐèÒª¼¸ÌìµÄÊ±¼ä¶ÔÈç´Ë¶àµÄ¾ü¶Ó½øÐÐ×ÜÌå¹æ»®ºÍ²½Êð£¬ÒÔ¼°¶ÔÓÐ¹ØÊÂÒË½øÐÐÉÌÈ¶ºÍ¶¨¶á¡£ÔÚ¾«Áé·½ÃæÒÑ¾­°²ÅÅÍ×µ±Ö®ºó£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚ»áºóË½ÏÂÕÒµ½ÁË°¢À­¹±--²»£¬²»ËãË½ÏÂ£¬ÓÐ¸ö°«ÈËÏóÎ²°ÍËÆµÄ×Ü¸ú×ÅËû--Õâ¼¸Ìì¾«ÁéºÍ°«ÈË×ÜÊÇÔÚÒ»Æð£¬ÈËÃÇ»¹¿ÉÒÔ¾­³£Ìý¼ûËûÃÇÔÚÕâÀï»òÄÇÀï´óº°´ó½Ð¡£¿´À´¾«ÁéµÄÊ§Òä¶Ô¶þÈËÖ®¼äµÄÏà´¦²¢ÎÞÌ«´óÓ°Ïì¡£¶øËûÃÇÔÚ½ôÕÅ¡¢Ñ¹ÒÖµÄÕ½Ç°ÈÔÏÔµÃÈç´ËµÄÇáËÉºÍ¿ìÀÖ£¬¼¸ºõÈÃÈË¶Ê¼É¡£  
  
--"°¢À­¹±£¿"¾«ÁéÎÊµÀ¡£  
"Ê²Ã´ÊÂ£¿"  
--°«ÈË×¢Òâµ½°¢À­¹±ÏÖÔÚ¶Ô¾«ÁéºÃÏóÃ»ÓÐÒÔÇ°ÄÇÑùµÄËæÒâÁË£¬×ÜÊÇÏÔµÃÐ¡ÐÄÒíÒí¡£  
"Õâ¼¸ÌìÓÐ¸öÏë·¨Ò»Ö±ÔÚÓ¨ÈÆ×ÅÎÒ£¬ÎÒÏëÖªµÀÎÒµÄ²Â²âÊÇ·ñÕýÈ·¡£"¾«Áé¼ÌÐøËµµÀ¡£  
"Ô¸ÎÅÆäÏê¡£"  
"ÔÚÎÒÀ´Ê¯³ÇµÄÂ·ÉÏ¾­¹ýÂÞº²²ÝÔ­µÄÊ±ºò£¬¾ÍÔÚÄÇ²ÝÔ­Óë»ÄÒ°½»½çµÄ¸ß¸ÚÉÏ£¬ ÎÒ¸Ð¾õµ½ÓÐÒ»¸öÚ¤Ú¤µÄÉùÒôÔÚºô»½×ÅÎÒ£¬ÉõÖÁÕâ¼¸ÌìµÄÃÎÀï¶¼²»ÔøÀëÈ¥¡£--Èç¹ûÎÒÃ»ÓÐ²Â´íµÄ»°£¬"Ëµµ½Õâ¾«Áé×ªÉí¿´ÁË¿´Éí±ßµÄ°«ÈË£¬°«ÈËÓÃ¼«ºüÒÉµÄÑÛ¹â´òÁ¿×ÅÆ½¾²µÄ¾«ÁéºÍÓÐµã½ôÕÅµÄÈËÀà--"ÎÒÏëÄã°ÑÎÒÐÄ°®µÄ¹­ºÍ¡­¡­ÂÌÒ¶¶¼·ÅÔÚÄÇÀïÁË¡£"°«ÈËÌýµ½ÂÌÒ¶Á½¸ö×Ö£¬Á¢¿ÌÏëÆðÁËÒÔÇ°¾«Áé¸øËû¿´¹ýµÄÄÇÕÅÁ÷¹âÒì²ÊµÄÒ¶×Ó£¬°µµÀ--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬Äã»ØÒ»ÌË¼Ò¶ªµôµÄ¶«Î÷»¹Õæ²»ÉÙ¡­¡­µ«»¹ÓÐÒ»¸öÏë·¨¸üÈÃ°«ÈËÒÉ»ó²»½â--ÎªÊ²Ã´¹­ºÍÂÌÒ¶¾Í²»ÄÜÒ»Æð´ø×ßÄØ£¿ÊÇºÚÉ­ÁÖ»¹ÊÇ±ðµÄÊ²Ã´Ôµ¹ÊÂð£¿²»¹ý£¬¾«ÁéÒ»×åµÄÒ»ÇÐ´ÓÀ´¾ÍÊÇËûËùÎÞ·¨Àí½âµÄ£¬ËûÒ²²»´òËãÒ»¶¨ÒªÀí½â¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±ÉîÉîÌ¾ÁËÒ»¿ÚÆø£¬¼¸ºõÊÇÍ´¿àµØÒ¡Í·£º"ºÜ±§Ç¸¡­¡­ÄÇÊµÔÚÊÇÎÒµÄÊèºõ¡­¡­ÎÒÔ­ÏëÔÚ´óÕ½½áÊøµÄÊ±ºòÔÙ´øÄãÈ¥ÕÒËü¡­¡­"  
  
"ÎÒÖªµÀÏÖÔÚÒÑ¾­ÊÇ·Ç³£Ê±ÆÚ£¬Ò²ÐíÎÒ²»Ó¦¸ÃÖ»ÎªÁËÒ»°Ñ¹­¼ýÔÚÕ½Ç°¾ÍÕâÑùÃ°Ã°Ê§Ê§µØÀë¿ª£¬µ«×÷ÎªÒ»¸öÕ½Ê¿£¬ºÍËû×Ô¼º×îÐÄ°®µÄÎäÆ÷·ÖÀëÊµÔÚÌ«Í´¿à¡£Ð»Ð»Äã°¢À­¹±£¡ÎÒÂíÉÏ¾Í³ö·¢£¬ÎÒ»áÔÚÄãÃÇ³ö·¢Ö®Ç°¸Ï»ØÀ´£¡ÎÒÃÇ×ß£¬¼ªÄ·Àû¡¢È¥Ïò¸Ê´ï·ò½è½ÝÓ°£¡£¡"  
  
"Çë¿íË¡ÎÒ´Ë¿ÌÊµÔÚÎÞ·¨ÓëÄãÍ¬ÐÐ¡£²»¹ý£¡£¡£¡--¼ªÄ·ÀûÒ²ÒªºÍÄãÒ»ÆðÈ¥Âð£¿£¿"°¢À­¹±ºÜ¾ªÑÈµØ½Ð×¡¾ÍÒªÀë¿ªµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×ªÉíÐ¦Ð¦£¬¶Ô°¢À­¹±Ëµ£º"ÏÖÔÚÃ»ÓÐË­ÏóËûÄÇÑùºÍÎÒÍ¬ÐÐ×îÈÃÎÒ·ÅÐÄµÄÁË£¬ËûËÆºõÒÑ¾­±ÈÎÒ»¹Òª¸üÁË½âÎÒ×Ô¼º¡£"  
  
"·è¾«Áé£¬¾ÀÕýÒ»ÏÂ£¬ÁïÐëÅÄÂí²»ÊÇÄãµÄÒ»¹ßËùÎª¡£"  
"Ð»Ð»Äã£¬ËÀ°«ÈË£¬²»¹ý´óÈË½²»°Ê±²»Òª²å×ì£¡"  
"·è¾«Áé~~~~~~~"  
"ËÀ°«ÈË¡­¡­"  
"·è¾«Áé¡­¡­"  
¾«ÁéºÍ°«ÈË¶·×Å×ìÏóÍü¼ÇÁË°¢À­¹±µÄ´æÔÚËÆµÄ×ß³öÁËÕÊÅñ¡£°¢À­¹±Ì¾ÁË¿ÚÆø£¬¿´×ÅËûÃÇµÄ±³Ó°ÂýÂý×ßÔ¶¡£  
  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ºÜÇáËÉµØ¾ÍÔ¾ÉÏÁË½ÝÓ°£¬ÕýÒª³ö·¢Ê±£¬¿´¼û¼ªÄ·ÀûÏòËûÉì×ÅÊÖ--"Å¶--²îµãÍüÁË"£¬È»ºó¾«ÁéÒ²Éì³öÊÖ£¬°Ñ°«ÈËÀ­ÁËÉÏÀ´£¬ÈÃËû×øÔÚ×Ô¼ºµÄºóÃæ£¬--"×øºÃ£¬Òª×ßÁË"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Í¬Ê±ÅÄÅÄÂí²±×ÓµÀ¡£  
  
"àÅ"È»ºó°«ÈËÏóÒÔÇ°ÄÇÑù±§×¡¾«ÁéµÄÑü¡£  
  
"°¦Ñ½£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡"¾«ÁéÁ¢¿Ì¾çÁÒµØÅ¤¶¯ÆðÀ´£¬°Ñ°«ÈËµÄÊÖ´òµôÁË¡£  
"ÔõÃ´ÁË£¬ÒÔÇ°²»¶¼ÕâÑùµÄÂð£¿"°«ÈËÆæ¹ÖµÀ¡£  
"ºÜÑ÷°¡£¡£¡£¡"  
"ÄãÒÔÇ°´ÓÃ»ÕâÑù£¡£¡"  
"ÒÔÇ°²»ÊÇ£¬ÏÖÔÚÊÇÀ²£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡"  
"ÄÇÎÒÔõÃ´°ì£¿£¿ÎÒ»áµôÏÂÈ¥µÄ¡£"  
"ÔõÃ´°ì¶¼ÐÐ~~~~~±ðÅöÎÒµÄÑü£¡£¡"  
"ºÃ°É"°«ÈË×ìÉÏ´ðÓ¦×Å£¬ÐÄÀïÈ´ÔÚÍµÐ¦£¬ºÙºÙ£¬ÕâÃ´¾ÃÁËÖÕÓÚ·¢ÏÖÁËÄãµÄÈõµã¡£  
  
¾«Áé¸ß¸ßµÄÉí×Óµ²×¡ÁË°«ÈËÇ°·½¼¸ºõËùÓÐµÄÊÓÏß£¬µ«°«ÈËµÄÊÖÓÖ¶Ì£¬µ±È»²»¿ÉÄÜÈ¥×¥Âí²±×Ó¡£¾«ÁéËùÆïµÄÂíÓÖÃ»ÓÐ×°Âí¾ß£¬ÕæµÄÁ¬·öÊÖµÄµØ·½¶¼Ã»ÓÐ¡£ÄÇÔõÃ´°ì£¿Ò»Ê±¼ä¼ªÄ·Àû»¹ÕæÕÒ²»×Å·ÅÊÖµÄµØ·½¡£²»¹ý¡­¡­Ëû´òÁ¿×Å¾«ÁéµÄ±³Ó°£¬ºÙºÙ¡­¡­  
  
"Ñ½---£¡£¡£¡"¸ü´óµÄ¼â½ÐÉù´Ó¾«Áé¿ÚÀï·¢³öÀ´£¬"¸ÃËÀµÄ·Å¿ªÎÒµÄÍ··¢£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡ËÀ°«ÈË£¡£¡ÄãºÜ¹ý·Ý£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡"¾«Áé×ª¹ýÉíÀ´£¬Å­Æø³å³å¡£  
  
°«ÈË²»ÎªËù¶¯£¬ÀÁÑóÑóµØ´ðµÀ£º"±ÈÆðÄãÔÚÄªÀûÑÇ²îµã³¶¶ÏÎÒµÄºú×Ó£¬ÄãÒÔÎªÈçºÎ£¿"  
  
¾«ÁéÒ»ÏÂ×Óã¶×¡ÁË£¬´ó´óµÄÑÛ¾¦³äÂúÁË¾ªÑÈºÍÒÉÎÊ£º"ÎÒÎÒ¡­¡­ÎÒÓÐ³¶ÄãµÄºú×Ó£¿£¿ÎÒÕæµÄÓÐÕâÃ´¸É¡­¡­£¿£¿£¿"ÏëÆðÐ¡Ê±ºòÔÚºÚÉ­ÁÖÀïÈ·Êµ³¶¹ý²»ÉÙ¾«ÁéµÄ·¢Í·£¬¿´À´°«ÈËËùËµµÄ²¢²»ÊÇÃ»ÓÐ¿ÉÄÜ¡£¾«ÁéÓÚÊÇºÜÇ¸ÒâµØËµ£º"¶Ô²»Æð¼ªÄ·Àû£¬ÎÒ£¬ÎÒÕæÃ»Ïëµ½ÎÒ¾ÓÈ»»¹ÄÇÃ´¶ñÁÓ¡­¡­"  
  
¿´×Å¾«ÁéºÜÀ¢¾ÎµØÑù×Ó£¬¼ªÄ·ÀûàëàëàëµØÐ¦ÁË£¬ÅÄÁËÅÄ¾«ÁéµÄ¸ì²²--µ±È»£¬ÒÔËûµÄÉí¸ßÈ¥ÅÄ¾«ÁéµÄ¼ç°òÊµÔÙÌ«ÃãÇ¿--"·ÅÇáËÉÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹--ÎÒ»¹µÃÐ»Ð»Äã£¬Òª²»ÊÇÄã¼°Ê±×¥×¡ÁËÎÒµÄºú×Ó£¬ÎÒ¾Íµôµ½ÎÞµ×µÄÉîÔ¨Ë¤ËÀÁË¡£"  
  
¾«ÁéµÄÑÛ¾¦¸ü´óÁË£º"²»¿ÉË¼Òé£¡£¡ÄÇ´Î¾­ÀúÒ»¶¨·Ç³£ÓÐÈ¤£¡£¡"µ«Ò»²ãÒõÓ°ºÍ±¯°§ÓÖÁ¢¿ÌÁýÕÖ×¡ÁËËûÉîåäµÄÑÛíø£º"¿ÉÏ§--ÎÒÒ»µã¶¼¼Ç²»µÃÁË¡£"  
  
¼ªÄ·ÀûÓÖÅÄÁËÅÄ¾«ÁéµÄ¸ì²²£º"Ã»¹ØÏµ£¬ÎÒ¿ÉÒÔ¶¼½²¸øÄãÌý¡£ÄãÒ»¶¨»áÂýÂýÏëÆðÀ´µÄ¡£"  
¾«ÁéµãµãÍ·¡£  
  
"ÄÇÃ´Äã×øµ½ÎÒµÄ¸úÇ°À´£¡£¡£¡"¾«Áé½¨Òé¡£  
"²»£¡£¡ÎÒ±ÈÄã¸üÅÂÑ÷£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡"  
"ÎÒ±£Ö¤²»ÅöÄã£¡£¡£¡ÎÒ¾ÍËãÊ²Ã´¶¼²»ÅöÒ²²»»á´ÓÂíÉÏµôÏÂÀ´£¡"  
"²»£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡"  
"ÎªÊ²Ã´£¿"°«ÈËµÄÍ»È»¹ÌÖ´ÈÃ¾«ÁéÄªÃûÆæÃî¡£  
"²»¾ÍÊÇ²»£¡£¡£¡"--ÆäÊµ¼ªÄ·Àû²¢²»ÅÂÑ÷£¬µ«ÊÇ--Èç¹û×øÔÚÇ°ÃæµÄ»°£º"--ÄÇÈÃÎÒ¿´ÉÏÈ¥Ïó¸öº¢×Ó£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡ÎÒÌÃÌÃ¼ªÄ·Àû¡¢¸ñÂÞÒòµÄ¶ù×Ó£¬¿É²»ÏëÈÃ±ðÈË°ÑÎÒµ±³É¸öÊ²Ã´º¢×Ó£¡"  
"Å¶£¬Ô­À´ÊÇÕâÑù--"¾«ÁéÌýÁËÒÔºóµãµãÍ·£¬ÈôÓÐËùË¼£¬È»ºóËû¾ÍÊ®·ÖÊ®·ÖÈÏÕæµØÈ°µÀ£º"¼ªÄ·ÀûÄã·ÅÐÄ£¬¾ø¶ÔÃ»ÓÐÈË»áÈÏÎªÄãÊÇÎÒµÄº¢×Ó£¡£¡"  
¼ªÄ·ÀûÌýÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ»°ã¶ÁËã¶£¬Ëæ¼´µÍÉùÒ§ÑÀÇÐ³ÝµØµÀ£º"·è¾«Áé¡­¡­"È»ºó°«ÈËµÄÊÖÍ»È»Ïò¾«Áé·¢¶¯½ø¹¥--  
  
"Ñ½Ñ½Ñ½Ñ½Ñ½Ñ½Ñ½Ñ½~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"¾«ÁéÆ´Ãü×¥×¡°«ÈËµÄÊÖ°ÑËü´Ó×Ô¼ºµÄÑüÉÏÒÆ¿ª£¬µ«Á¦Æø´óµÄ°«ÈËºÜÇáËÉµØ¾ÍÕõÍÑÁËËûµÄóéÖÆ£¬ºÁ²»ÁôÇéµØ¶Ô¸Õ²Å¾«ÁéµÄ³°Åª¼ÌÐø·´»÷¡£¾«Áé²»Ò»»á¾ÍÌ¯ÈíÔÚÂí²±×ÓÉÏ£¬ÉÏÆø²»½ÓÏÂÆøµØÍ¶½µ--"¡­¡­°¡¹þ¡¢¹þ¡­¡­ÈÄÁËÎÒ¼ªÄ·Àû¡­¹þ¹þ¡­ÎÒÔÙÒ²²»ËµÀ²¡­¡­Ñ½Ñ½¡­¡­°¡£¡£¡¡­¡­"  
  
Ò»¸ö¾«Áé¾ÓÈ»ºÍÒ»¸ö°«ÈËÍ¬ÔÚÒ»Æ¥ÂíÉÏ£¬¶øÇÒ»¹Èç´ËµØ´òÄÖ£¬ÖÜÎ§µÄÈË¶¼ÎÞ²»²àÄ¿£¬¶øÆäËûµÄ¾«Áé¸üÊÇÖåÃ¼-- Ò»¸ö°«ÈË¶ÔËûÃÇµÄÁì¶Ó¾ÓÈ»Èç´Ë·ÅËÁ£¬¶øËûÃÇµÄÁì¶Ó¾ÓÈ»²»ÒÔÎªâè£¬ÕâÊÇËûÃÇËù²»½âµÄ£¬µ«--¼ÈÈ»ËûÃÇµÄÁì¶ÓÊÇÄÑµÃµÄ¿ªÐÄ£¬Ò²¾ÍËãÁË¡£  
  
¾­¹ý½ÏÁ¿ºÍÈ¨ºâÖ®ºó£¬¾«Áé×ö³öÁË½Ï´óµÄÈÃ²½£¬Í¬Òâ°«ÈË×øÔÚ×Ô¼ºµÄºóÃæ£¬µ«ÊÇ--"µÚÒ»£¬²»¿ÉÒÔÄÓÑ÷Ñ÷£¡"  
"ÊÇÊÇÊÇ¡£"  
"µÚ¶þ£¬²»¿ÉÒÔ×¥ÎÒµÄÍ··¢£¡£¡--²»ÒªÂÒ¶¯¡£"  
"ÊÇÊÇÊÇ¡£"¼ªÄ·ÀûÀ­×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÑü´øËµµÀ£¬ÐÄÀïÈ´°µÏë£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬´Ómirkwood»ØÀ´ÒÔºó£¬Äã¿ÉÕæÊÇ¶àÊÂ°¡~~  
  
ËûÃÇ×øÔÚ½ÝÓ°µÄ±³ÉÏ£¬Á½´Î¿´µ½ÐÇÐÇÔÚÌì¿ÕÉÏÉÁË¸ÓÖÏûÊ§£¬±ÈÒâÁÏÖÐ»¹Òª¿ìµØ£¬ÔÚÒ»¸ö³äÂúÁË±¡ÎíµÄÔç³¿£¬ËûÃÇÀ´µ½ÁËÂÞº²ºÍ»ÄÒ°½»½ÓµÄÄÇÒ»¸ö¸ß¸Ú¡£½ÝÓ°µÄËÙ¶ÈÂýÁËÏÂÀ´£¬ÅÇ»²×Å¡¢´ø×ÅËüÃÇÀ´µ½ÁËÒ»¸ö±»ÍÚ¿ª¹ýµ«ÓÖ±»ÌîÆðÀ´µÄµØ·½£¬ÓÐÒ»ÕÅ³¤×À×ÓÄÇÃ´´ó£¬ÉÏÃæÃ»ÓÐ²ÝÆ¤¡£½ÝÓ°À´µ½ÄÇÀïÊ±ÇáË»ÁËÒ»Éù£¬È»ºóÂýÂýµØ¡¢Î§×ÅËü×ª£¬ÇáÇáµØµÍà±×Å¡£  
  
¾«ÁéºÍ°«ÈËÄ¬Ä¬µØ¿´×Å£¬ÄÇ¸ö¿ÓÏÔÈ»±ÈËûÃÇÒâÁÏÖÐµÄÒª´óµÃ¶à¡£²»ÖªÎªÊ²Ã´£¬°«ÈËÐÄÀï¾õµÃÓÐÒ»¹Éº®Æøà²à²Ö±Ã°£¬²»¹ýÕ¾ÔÚËûÉí±ßµÄÕæÊµµÄ¾«Áé£¬ÈÃËû°²ÐÄÁË²»ÉÙ¡£  
  
ÌøÏÂÂíÀ´£¬¾«Áé¿ªÊ¼ÓÃËûÄÇ°ÑÑüµ¶--ÕýÊÇÄÇ°Ñ×æ´«µÄÑüµ¶£¬Ð¡ÐÄµØÍÚÆðÀ´£¬°«ÈËÒ²ÌôÁË°Ñ±¡¸«À´°ïÃ¦¡£ËûÃÇÁ½¸öÍÚÁËÍ¦³¤µÄÊ±¼ä£¬È¥µôÁË¿ÓÀï²»ÉÙÍÁ£¬¼¸ºõ¿ÉÒÔÕ¾ÏÂ°ë¸öÈËÁË£¨Èç¹ûÓÃ°«ÈËÀ´ºâÁ¿µÄ»°ÄÇ¾ÍÊÇÒ»¸ö°«ÈË£©£¬µ«ÊÇ»¹Ã»ÓÐÍÚµ½Ê²Ã´¡£°«ÈËµÄÄÍÐÔ¿ªÊ¼ÏûÊ§£¬µÍµÍ×çÖä°¢À­¹±Ô­ÏÈÊÇÈç´Ë²»Î·ÀÍ¿àµÄ¹¤×÷¡£¾«Áé¿´µ½°«ÈËµÄÑù×Ó£¬¶ÔËûÎÞÑÔµØÐ¦Ð¦¡£°«ÈË×Ô¼ºÔÙÏëÏë°¢À­¹±ÄÇÑùÒ²¿ÉÒÔÀí½â--±Ï¾¹¶Ô¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËËÍµÄÀñÎï£¬ÔÙÔõÃ´Ð¡ÐÄÒ²²»×ãÎª¹ý¡£  
  
ÓÖÍÚÁËÒ»Õó£¬°«ÈËµÄ±¡¸«ºÃÏó¹´ÆðÁËÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷£¬°«ÈËÐÄÀïÒ»Õó¾ªºô£¡£¡ËûºÍ¾«ÁéÐ¡ÐÄµØÓÃÊÖ°Î¿ªÁËÄÇÉÏÃæµÄËÉÍÁ£¬¿´Çå³þÄÇÊÇÒ»½ØÌº×Ó£¬Á½ÈËÓÚÊÇ¸ü¿ì¸üÐ¡ÐÄµØÇåÀíÄÇÉÏÃæµÄÑÚÍÁ¡£¹ýÁËÒ»Õó£¬Õû¸ö¿ÓµÄÌîÍÁÖÕÓÚ¶¼ÇåµôÁË£¬Ò»ÕûÕÅÃ«Ìº°ü¹ü³É±â±âµÄµ«ÊÇ½üºõÈËÐÎµÄÑù×Ó³ÊÏÖÔÚËûÃÇµÄÑÛÇ°¡£¾«Áé¿´×ÅËü£¬ÓÐÐ©·¢ã¶¡£°«ÈËÔò¿´¿´¾«Áé£¬ÓÖ¿´¿´¿ÓÀï£¬ÈçÊÇ¼¸·¬¡£  
  
ÆÁ×ÅºôÎü£¬¾«ÁéÐ¡ÐÄµØ½Ò¿ªÁËÌº×ÓµÄÒ»½Ç--Ê²Ã´¶¼Ã»ÓÐ--ÔÙÁíÒ»½Ç--Ëû¿´µ½ÁËÒ»ÕÅ¹­µÄÒ»Í·£¡£¡ÄÇÉÁÁÁµÄºÚÆá¡¢ÄÇÒøÉ«µÄ¾«Áé·¢Ë¿±à³ÉµÄ¹­ÏÒ¡¢ÄÇ¹­µÄÒ»¶ËÏâ×ÅµÄÒ»¿Å±¦Ê¯¡¢ÄÇÏ¸ÃØµÃÈÃÈË¼¸ºõÎÞ·¨·¢ÏÖËüµÄ´æÔÚµÄÃÀÀöµÄ»¨ÎÆ£¡¾«ÁéµÄÐÄÒ»Õó¿ñÌø£¡£¡Ëû¸ü¿ìµØ°ÑÕû¸öÌº×Ó¶¼´ò¿ªÁË£¬ÖÕÓÚÒ»ÕÅÎÚºÚÉÁÁÁµÄ´ó¹­ºÍÒ»¸ö¼«¾«ÃÀµÄ¼ýÍ²³ÊÏÖÔÚËûÑÛÇ°¡£¾«ÁéÏò¹­ºÍ¼ýÍ²´òÁ¿ÁËºÜ¾Ã£¬È»ºóÐ¡ÐÄÒíÒíµØÄÃÀ´¿ªÁË¼ýÍ²£¬°ÑËüÇáÇáµØ·ÅÔÚÁËÒ»ÅÔ£¬ÕâÒ»ÏÂÈÃ°«ÈËµÉ´óÁËÑÛ¾¦--Ëû¿´µ½Ô­À´ÔÚ¼ýÍ²µÄÏÂÃæ£¬»¹ÓÐÒ»ÕÅ°ÍÕÆ´óµÄÒ¶×Ó£¡£¡ÐÎ×´ÓëÔ­À´À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¸øËû¿´µ½µÄÄÇÒ»ÕÅÒ»Ä£Ò»Ñù£¬Ö»ÊÇ£¬ÄÇÕÅÒ¶×ÓÒÑ²»ÏóËûÒÔÇ°¿´µ½µÄÄÇÕÅËÆµÄÁ÷¹âÉÁË¸£¬¶øÊÇÒÑ¾­»¯³ÉÁË»Ò½ýµÄÑù×Ó¡£¾«ÁéµÄÄ¿¹âÇ°ËùÎ´ÓÐµÄÇå³º£¬ÔÚÄÇÕÅÒ¶×ÓÉÏÍ£ÁôÁËÁ¼¾Ã¡£  
  
"ºÃ°É£¬ÎÒÏëÎÒÃÇÕÒµ½ÁËËùÏëÕÒµ½µÄÊÇÂð£¿"°«ÈËÊÔÌ½×ÅÎÊ¡£  
  
¾«Áé¶ÔËûÐ¦Ð¦£º"Ã»´í¡£²»¹ýÄãµÃµÈÎÒÒ»ÏÂ£¬ÎÒÒª°ÑËüÊÕºÃ¡£"¾«ÁéËµ×Å´Ó²±×ÓÉÏ½âÏÂÒ»ÌõÏîÁ´£¬ÄÇÉÏÃæÓÐÒ»¸öºÜ¾«ÖÂµÄÐ¡·½ºÐ×Ó£¬¾«Áé°´ÁËºÐ×ÓÉÏµÄÒ»¸ö¿ª¹Ø°ÑºÐ×Ó´ò¿ª£¬È»ºóÐ¡ÐÄÒíÒíµØÊÕ¼¯Ò¶×ÓµÄ»Ò½ý£¬·Åµ½Ð¡·½ºÐ×ÓÀïÈ¥¡£µ±Ëû×öÍêÕâÏî¹¤×÷µÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûÓÖÄýÊÓÁËÐ¡·½ºÐ×ÓÐí¾Ã£¬²Å°ÑÁ´×ÓÓÖ¹Ò»Ø×Ô¼ºµÄ²±×ÓÉÏ¡£  
  
°«ÈË´òÁ¿×Å¾«Áé£¬ËûÔøÒÔÎª³ýÁË¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËµÄ¹­ÒÔ¼°¾«ÁéÓÃµÄÄÇ°Ñ×æ´«µÄÑüµ¶ÒÔÍâ£¬ÔÙÃ»ÓÐÊ²Ã´±ÈËüÃÇ¸üÈÃ¾«Áé¿´ÖØµÄÁË¡£¶øÄÇÕÅÉñÆæµÄÒ¶×ÓµÄ·¢ÏÖÒ²²»¹ýÊÇ×î½ü²Å·¢ÉúµÄÊÂÇé£¬µ±Ê±¾«ÁéËäÈ»¶ÔËüºÜÔÚÒâ£¬µ«Ò²²»ÖÁÓÚµ½ÏÖÔÚÈç´Ë³öºõÑ°³£µÄµØ²½¡£  
  
¾«Áé½ÓÏÂÀ´Ê°ÆðÁË¼ýÍ²£¬ÓÖ´òÁ¿ÁËÒ»·¬£¬ËÆºõÔÚÓ¡Ö¤×Å¼ÇÒäÀïµÄ¶«Î÷¡£°«ÈË¿´µ½¾«ÁéÄ¬Ä¬µØ°Ñ¼ýÍ²±³ÔÚÁËÉíºó¡£È»ºó¾«ÁéÓÖÊ°Æð¹­£¬Ò»Ö»ÊÖË³×Å¹­ÉíÄÇÁ÷³©µÄÇúÏß£¬´ÓÒ»Í·»¬µ½ÁËµ½ÁíÒ»Í·£¬È»ºó¾«ÁéµÄÊÖÖ¸ÒÆµ½ÁËÏÒÉÏ£¬Ò»±ß»¬Ò»±ßÎ¢Î¢µØ¼ÓÁ¦£¬¸ÐÊÜÄÇÒøÉ«¹­ÏÒµÄÇ¿¾¢µÄµ¯Á¦¡£ËäÈ»ÎÞÑÔ£¬µ«°«ÈËÒÑ´Ó¾«ÁéµÄÑÛ¾¦Àï¿´µ½ÁËÐÀÉÍºÍÔÞÌ¾¡£  
  
È»ºó¾«ÁéÕ¾ÁËÆðÀ´£¬ÕýÈç°«ÈËÔ¤ÁÏµÄÄÇÑù£¬¾«Áé·´ÊÖ´Ó¼ýÍ²Àï³é³öÒ»Ö§¼ý´îÔÚÁËÏÒÉÏÈ»ºó½«¹­¾ÙÆð£¬ÎÞÄ¿±êµØÐ±ÏòÉÏ¶Ô×Å¿Õµ´µ´µÄÌì¿Õ¡£°«ÈË¿´×Å¾«ÁéÂýÂý°Ñ¹­À­¿ª£¬µ«µ±¾«Áé°Ñ¹­À­µ½´ó¸ÅÈ«ÂúµÄÈý·ÖÖ®¶þµÄÊ±ºò£¬¾«Áé¾ÍÍ£ÏÂÀ´²»¶¯µØµÈÁËÒ»»á¡£Í»È»¾«Áé×ª¹ýÍ·£¬¸ÕºÃ¿´¼û°«ÈËÄÇ»¹Ã»ÓÐÀ´µÃ¼°ÑÚÊÎµÄÓÐÒ»µãÊ§ÍûµÄÄ¿¹â¡£¾«ÁéÐ¦Ð¦£¬×ª»ØÍ·£¬µ«²¢Î´¼ÌÐø¼ÓÁ¦£¬ËûËæÒâµØËÉ¿ªÊÖ£¬ÄÇÖ§¼ýÓÚÊÇºÜØüÏÐµØ¡¢¸ß¸ßµØ·Éµ½¿ÕÖÐÈ¥ÁË¡£¾«ÁéÓÖ×ª¹ýÍ·£¬°«ÈËµÍÖä×Ô¼ºÕâÒ»´ÎÓÖÃ»ÓÐÀ´µÃ¼°»»±íÇé£¬ÓÚÊÇ¾«ÁéÒ²Ã»ÓÐ»»±íÇé£¬Ëû»¹ÊÇÐ¦Ð¦£¬µ«ÓÖÑ¸ËÙ»Ø¹ýÍ·¶øÇÒ³öºõÒâÁÏµØºÜ¿ìµØ³é³öÁË¼ý£¬Ò»ÏÂ×Ó°Ñ¹­À­µ½ÁË¼«ÏÞ£¬Ö»Ìýµ½à²µÄÒ»Éù£¬¼ýÓÖÉä³öÈ¥ÁË¡£°«ÈËÁ¬Ã¦Å¤Í·È¥×·ÄÇµÚ¶þ´Î·¢³öµÄ¼ýµÄ¹ì¼££¬¸ÕºÃ¿´µ½ÏÈÇ°»¹ÔÚ×ÔµÃÏÂÂäµÄµÚÒ»Ö§¼ýºÃÏó±»Ê²Ã´¶«Î÷×²ÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬ÓÚÊ±Ô­ÓÐµÄÂ·Ïß±»¸Ä±ä£¬´ÓÄÇÀï±Ä³öÈýÖ§¼ýÀ´£¬È»ºóÒ»ÆðÏÂÂä£¬µôµ½ÁË²Ý´ÔÀï¡£--ÄÇÊÇ¾«ÁéºóÀ´µÄ¼ý°ÑÏÈÇ°µÄ¼ýÉäÖÐÁË£¬¶øÇÒ²»ÊÇÒ»Ö§¼ýÉäÖÐ£¬ÊÇÁ½Ö§¡£Èç¹û°«ÈËÄÜÓÐ¾«Áé×åµÄÓÅÒìµÄÊÓÁ¦µÄ»°£¬ÄÇÃ´Ëû¾Í»á¿´µ½ÄÇºó·¢µÄÁ½Ö§¼ý£¬Ò»Ö§ÉäÖÐÁËÏÈÇ°µÄ¼ýµÄ¼ýÍ·£¬ÁíÒ»Ö§ÔòÉäÖÐÁË¼ýÎ²¡£²»¹ý¼´Ê¹Ö»ÊÇ°«ÈËËùÄÜ¿´µ½µÄÕâÐ©£¬ÒÑ¾­×ã¹»ÈÃ°«ÈË´òÐÄÑÛÀïÔÞÌ¾ÁË¡£--ÆäÊµÒÔÇ°°«ÈË¾Í²»·¦¿´µ½¾«Áé°Ù·¢°ÙÖÐµÄ»ú»á£¬µ«Í¨³£ËûÃÇÄÇ²»ÊÇÔÚÕ½¶·ÖÐ¾ÍÊÇÔÚÌÓÃü£¬¾ÍËãÓÐ¸Ð¿®µÄÄîÍ·£¬Ò²ÂíÉÏÒ»»Î¶ø¹ý£¬²»ËÆÏÖÔÚÕâÑùÄÜ¹»´ÓÈÝµØÐÀÉÍ¡£¶øÇÒ£¬°«ÈË¼«Îª¾«Áé¹­¼ýµÄÊ§¶ø¸´µÃ¸Ðµ½¸ßÐË--Õâ¸ö¾«ÁéºÍÕâ¸¶¹­¼ýÊµÔÚÊÇÌ«°àÅäÁË¡£  
  
°«ÈË´µÁË¸ö¿ÚÉÚÈ»ºóÏò¾«ÁéËµµÀ£º"²»´íÂï£¡£¡Äã»¹Ã»ÓÐÍüµ½²»¿É¾ÈÒ©µÄµØ²½£¡"  
"¹þ¹þ¡­¡­£¡£¡"¾«Áé´óÐ¦µÀ£º"¼ªÄ·Àû£¬µ¹ÊÇÄãÍüÁËÎÒµÄÄÜÄÍÁË£¡"¾«Áé±ßËµ±ß×ßÏò½ÝÓ°¡¢Ô¾ÉÏÁËÂí±³Ïò°«ÈËÉì³öÁËÊÖ£º"×ß°É£¡£¡£¬ÎÒÃÇ»ØÈ¥¡£ÕæÕýµÄÕ½Ê¿¾ÍÒª»Øµ½Õ½³¡ÉÏÈ¥ÁË£¡"  
"ÄãµÄ¹­»áÈÃÄÇÐ©µÐÈËºó»ÚÄãÀ´¹ýÕâÀïÒ»ÌË£¡"°«ÈËÆïÉÏÁËÂí±³ËµµÀ¡£  
"¹þ¹þ£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡ÄÇ¾ÍÈÃËûÃÇÔÙÒ²²»ÒªÓÐÈÎºÎÇìÐÒµÄ»ú»á£¡£¡£¡×ß£¡£¡£¡"¾«ÁéÒ»ÉùÁîÏÂ£¬½ÝÓ°±ã»¶¿ìµØÈö¿ªÌã×Ó£¬´ø×ÅËûÃÇÐËÖÂ²ª²ªµØ·µÏòÊ¯³Ç¡£  
  
  
(½ÓÏÂÀ´Ó¦¸ÃÊÇ¡­¡­ºÚ°µÍß½âÇ°µÄ´óÕ½¶·ÒÔ¼°ÐØÕëµÄ¶ªÊ§µÄ½âÊÍ¡­¡­¡£Õ½ÕùµÄ³¡Ãæ£¬Å¼Ò»Ö±ÊÇ·Ç³£·Ç³£ÏëÐ´µÄ£¬ÄÇÀïÊµÔÚÊÇÒ»¸ö±íÏÖÈËµÄºÃµØ·½¡£¹þ¹þ¹þ¼«ÏëÐ´Ò»¸öÕ½³¡ÏÂË¹Ë¹ÎÄÎÄ¡¢Õ½³¡ÉÏÆ´ÃüÈýÀÉµÄ¾«Áé£¡£¡£¡¿ÉÊÇÅ¼µÄ¾üÊÂÖªÊ¶ÊµÔÚÊÇ¡­¡­Å¼Ò²²»ÏóÍÐÀÏÄÇÑù²Î¼Ó¹ýÒ»Õ½£¬ÄÜ¶ÔÕ½ÕùÓÐ×îÕæÊµµÄÌåÑéºÍ¸ÐÊÜ£¬ÄÑ¹ÖÍÐÀÏÄÜ°Ñ¾üÃËºÍÕ½ÊÂÐ´µÃÄÇÃ´ÓÐ°åÓÐÑÛ¡­¡­Å¼×Ô¼ºÒÑ¾­ÊÇ¸ö¾üÊÂ°×³ÕÁË£¬ÓÖÔõÃ´ÄÜ°ÑÆäËûÈËÐ´ºÃ£¿ÎªÕâÅ¼Ò²ÔøÏëÏòÒ»¸öÔÚÖÐ¹úÈËÃñ¾¯¹Ù´óÑ§¶ÁÊéµÄÍ¬Ñ§½èÒ»Ð©ÓÐ¹Ø¾üÊÂ¡¢¹Å¾üÊÂ·½ÃæµÄ½Ì²Ä£¨faint£¬¾üÎñºÍ¾¯ÎñºÃÏóÊÇÁ½ÂëÊÂ£¬²»¹ý¹À¼ÆËûÃÇÄÇÀïÏà¹ØµÄÊéÒ»¶¨²»ÉÙ£©À´¿´¿´£¬ÅãÑøÏµÍ³Ò»µãµÄ¾üÊÂÒâÊ¶£¬¾¡¹ÜÐ´µÄ½«ÊÇÖ½ÉÏÌ¸±øºÃ´õÒ²ÓÐµãÖ½ÉÏÌ¸±øµÄÑù¡£µ«Ò»Ïëµ½ÄÇÑùµÄ¹¤³ÌÊµÔÚÊÇºÄ´ó£¬Å¼µÄÀÁ²¡¡¢ÀÁ²¡¾Í·¸ÁË¡­¡­ÖÁÓÚÐØÕë£¬»¹ÊÇÌø¹ýºÃÁË¡­¡­)  
  
  
ÔÚÊ¤Àû»Ø³¯µÄÂ·ÉÏ£¬¾ü¶ÓÔÚ°£ÃôçÑ¶û³Ç±¤×¤ÁôÒ»ÌìÐÞÕû¡£  
¼ªÄ·ÀûºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÖ×ßÔÚ°£ÃôçÑ¶ûµÄ½ÖµÀÉÏ¡£  
  
"ÔõÃ´Ñù£¬ÓÐÓ¡ÏóÂð£¿"  
¾«Áé»·¹ËËÄÖÜ£¬Å­Á¦µØÑ°ÕÒ×ÅÊ²Ã´£¬¿ÉÏ§¹ýÁËÒ»ÌõÓÖÒ»ÌõµÄ½ÖµÀ£¬¾«ÁéµÄ±íÇéÖ»±È¸Õ½øÈë³Ç±¤ÖÐµÄºÃÆæ¶àÁËÒ»ÖÖ--Ê§Íû¡£  
¾«ÁéÒ¡Ò¡Í·¡£  
"ºÃ°É£¬Ã»¹ØÏµ£¬ÄãÒ²Ã»Ëµ¹ýÄãÏ²»¶Õâ¡£"  
Í»È»¼ªÄ·ÀûÏëµ½ÁËÊ²Ã´£¬Ëû´òÁË¸öÏìÖ¸--"¸úÎÒÀ´¡£"  
  
°«ÈË´ø×Å¾«Áé£¬´©¹ý¼¸ÌõÎ´×ß¹ýµÄÏï×Ó£¬ÔÚÒ»¸ö¹Õ½Ç´¦£¬À´µ½Ò»¶°ÃÅ¿ÚÓÐÒ»¸ö»­×Å´ó´óµÄÆ¢¾Æ±­¡¢µ×ÏÂÊÇÒ»¸¶µ¶²æµÄÕÐÅÆµÄ·¿×ÓÇ°¡£ËäÈ»Ö»ÊÇ°×Ìì£¬»¹Ã»ÓÐµ½Ò»ÌìÖÐ×îÈÈÄÖµÄÊ±ºò£¬µ«ÈÔ¿ÉÒÔÌýµ½´Ó·¿×ÓÀï´«³öàÐÔÓµÄÈËÉù¡£  
  
°«ÈËÏò¾«ÁéßÎßÎ×ì£¬¾ÍÊÇÕâ¡£  
£¿£¿£¿£¿£¿¾«ÁéµÄÑÛ¾¦µÉ´óÁË----ÎÒ¾ÓÈ»È¥¹ýÕâÖÖµØ·½£¿£¿  
°«ÈËÐ¦Ð¦£¬ÍÆÃÅ¾Í×ßÁË½øÈ¥¡£¾«Áé½ô¸úÆäºó¡£  
  
¾Æ¹ÝÀïµÄÈË²¢²»¶à£¬ÈËÃÇ¿´µ½°«ÈËºÍ¾«ÁéÒ»Ç°Ò»ºóµÄ½øÀ´Ò²Ã»ÓÐ¾õµÃÌ«´óµÄ¾ªÑÈ--ÒòÎª³Ç±¤ÀïÉõÖÁÒÑ¾­¿´µ½¾«ÁéºÍ°«ÈËµÄ¾ü¶ÓÁË£¬ÒÑ¾­²»¾õµÃÓÐÉ¶Ï¡ÆæµÄ¡£µ«ÊÇÈËÃÇÒÀ¾ÉÔÞÌ¾¾«ÁéµÄ¿¡ÃÀºÍ¹â²Ê£¬¸ÐÌ¾×ÅÉñÎªÊ²Ã´°ÑÊÀ¼äµÄÒ»ÇÐÃÀºÃ¶¼¼¯ÖÐÔÚËûµÄÉíÉÏ¡£µ«½ÓÏÂÀ´·¢ÉúµÄÊÂÇé¼¸ºõÈÃ°«ÈË´ó·­¸úÍ·--  
  
ÕæÊÇÇÉµÃ²»ÄÜÔÙÇÉÁË--ËûÃÇÓÖÅöÉÏÁËÉÏÒ»´ÎÀ´¾Æ¹ÝÊ±£¬ÏòÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´µ¿ÚÉÚµÄÄÇÈº¼Ò»ï--ËûÃÇºÃÏóÒÑ¾­³ÉÁË¾Æ¹ÝÀïµÄ¹Ì¶¨µÄÒ»²¿·Ý--ËûÃÇÈÔÏóÉÏ´ÎÒ»Ñù×íÑ¬Ñ¬µÄºÍÏ¡ÀïºýÍ¿£¬ÏóÉÏÒ»´ÎÒ»ÑùÎûÆ¤Ð¦Á³µØÏòÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´µ¿ÚÉÚ¡£  
  
¼ªÄ·ÀûÃ»ÓÐ»ØÍ·£¬µ«ÊÇÒ»¸ö¸ü´óÉùµÄ¡¢´Ì¶úµÄ¡¢´øÓÐÌôÕ½ÐÔµÄ¿ÚÉÚÉù´Ó¼ªÄ·ÀûµÄÍ·¶¥ÉÏÃæ´«³öÀ´£¬¼âÀûµØ»®¹ýÕû¸öÎÝ×ÓÀïµÄ¿ÕÆø£¬ÈÃ¼ªÄ·Àû²»ÓÉÎæÉÏÁË¶ú¶ä¡£  
  
¿ÚÉÚÉù°ÑÄÇ±ßÄÇ»ïÈËÕð×¡ÁË£¬ËûÃÇÔÚÄÇÀïà½ßæÁËÒ»Õó£¬ÔÎÙâÙâµØ´êÉÌÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬½á¹ûÊÇ·ÅÆúÁË¶Ô¿¹£¬¼ÌÐøÕÒ×Ô¼ºµÄÀÖ×ÓÈ¥ÁË£¬Ã»ÓÐÔÙ¹Ü¾«ÁéºÍ°«ÈË¡£ÒâÊ¶µ½ÄÇÕë·æÏà¶ÔµÄ¿ÚÉÚÉù¾ÓÈ»ÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹·¢³öÀ´µÄ£¬¼ªÄ·Àû²»ÓÉ³Ô¾ªµØ¿´×ÅËû¡£  
  
"ÕâÖÖÈË£¡ÎÒ¼û¶àÁË£¡£¡£¡"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ºÁ²»ÔÚºõ¡£  
  
¼ªÄ·ÀûµÄÑÛ¾¦¸ü´óÁË--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¿´µ½¼ªÄ·ÀûµÄÒÉ»ó£¬²»×ÔÈ»µØ½âÊÍµÀ£º"ÕâÓÐÊ²Ã´ºÃÆæ¹ÖµÄ~~ÎÒºÃ±ÈÄã´óÁË¼¸Ç§Ëê²»ÊÇÃ´£¡£¡"  
  
¶þÈËÀ´µ½¹ñÌ¨Ç°£¬Çá³µÊìÂ·µØ×øÔÚ¾ÆÍ°ÉÏ¡£  
  
ÀÏ°å¿´µ½°«ÈËºÍ¾«ÁéÀ´µ½¸úÇ°£¬¾ªÏ²µØÐ¦µÀ£º"Ïë²»µ½ÕâÃ´¿ì¾ÍÔÙ´Î¼ûµ½¶þÎ»£¬ÕæÊÇÈÝÐÒÖ®¼«¡£Õâ´Î¶þÎ»ÏëÀ´µãÊ²Ã´£¿"Ëù²»Í¬µÄÊÇ£¬Õâ´Î¼ûµ½µÄ¾«Áé²»ÏóÉÏ´ÎÄÇÑùÏÔµÃÄÇÃ´Ð¡ÐÄºÍ¾¯Ìè£¬ËäÈ»Ëû¿´ÆðÀ´ÒÀ¾ÉÊÇÄÇÃ´ÄêÇá¡£  
  
"Ð¡ÓñÃ×ÃÛ¾Æ£¡"¾«ÁéºÍ°«ÈË¼¸ºõÍ¬Ê±ËµµÀ¡£È»ºó¾«ÁéºÍ°«ÈË¶ÔÊÓÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬Ð¦ÁË¡£  
"ºÃµÄ£¡£¡"ÀÏ°å´ðµÀ£¬"Õæ¸ßÐËÄãÃÇÄÜÏ²»¶Ëü--Õâ¿ÉÊÇÎÒÇ×ÊÖÄðÔìµÄ£¡"  
  
Á½±­Çå³ºµÄ¡¢ÇåÏãËÄÒçµÄÃÛ¾Æ¶Ëµ½ÁË¹ñÌ¨ÉÏ£¬ÈÃÈËµÄ±Ç¿×Á¹Á¹µØºÃ²»Êæ·þ¡£  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÅõÆðÁË¾Æ±­£¬Ï¸Ï¸¶ËÏê£¬ÓÖ±ÕÉÏÑÛ¾¦»º»ºµØÎüÁË¿ÚÆø£¬Æ·Î¶ÄÇ¾ÆµÄÇáÏã¡£µ«½ÓÏÂÀ´µÄÒ»¾ä»°ÈÃ¼ªÄ·Àû¸ÕºÈÏÂµÄÒ»¿Ú¾Æ¼¸ºõÒªÅç³öÀ´£¬Ö»¼ûÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹°ô×Å¾Æ±­à«à«µØµÀ£º"ºÃ¾ÃÃ»ÓÐ¼û¹ýÈç´ËºÃµÄÃÛ¾ÆÁË¡­¡­±ÈºÚÉ­ÁÖÄðµÄèó»¨¾Æ»¹ÒªºÃ¡­¡­--ÕâÖÖ¾ÆÒªÊÇÄÜÔËµ½Î÷²¿È¥£¬Ò»¶¨ÄÜÂô¸öºÃ¼ÛÇ®¡­¡­"  
  
¿´×Å¼ªÄ·ÀûÖ±ã¶ã¶µØ¿´×ÅËû£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹½âÊÍµÀ£º"ÎÒ¸¸Ç×ÊÇÕâÑù¸æËßÎÒµÄ¡£"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¸¸Ç×--ºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄ¾«ÁéÍõÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û¾«ÓÚÃ³Ò×--Õâ¿ÖÅÂÊÇ¾«Áé×åÀïÇ°ËùÎ´ÓÐ¡£  
  
"Å¶£¡£¡±ðÌáÄãÄÇ¸öÁîÈË²»Óä¿ìµÄ¸¸Ç×¡£"  
"Ëû¾ÍÄÇÃ´ÁîÄãÌÖÑá£¿"  
"±ð¸æËßÎÒÄã»ØÁËÒ»ÌË¼Ò¾Í°ÑËû´ÓºÚÉ­ÁÖÀï´øÁË³öÀ´¡£"  
"ËûÔõÃ´À²£¿ËûºÃ´õÊÇÎÒ¸¸Ç×£¬Äã±ðÔÚÎÒ¸úÇ°¾ÍÕâÑùËµËû¡£"¾«ÁéÓÐÐ©²»ÔÃ¡£  
"ÐÐ£¡Ö»ÒªÄã±ðÔÚÎÒ¸úÇ°ÌáËû¡£"°«ÈËºÁ²»Ê¾Èõ¡£  
  
Á½¸öÅóÓÑ¼¸ºõÓÖÒª³³ÆðÀ´£¬µ¹ÊÇÀÏ°å¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ»°ºÜ¸ÐÐËÈ¤£¬Ëû´ò²íµÀ£º"ÏÈÉú¶ÔÎ÷²¿ºÜÊìÏ¤£¿ÌýËµÄÇÀïµÄÈËºÜ»á×öÉúÒâ£¬ÉÌÒµºÜ·±ÈÙ¡£"  
  
"Å¶£¬ÎÒÃÇÄÇµÄÈËºÍËûÃÇ´ò¹ý½»µÀ£¬½Ó´¥²»ÉÙ¡£"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹»Ø´ð£¬ËûºÍ¼ªÄ·ÀûÖ®¼äµÄÕ½»ðÔÝÊ±¾ÍÍ£ÁËÏÂÀ´¡£  
  
"ÎÒÕýÏë´ÓÄÇ±ßÖ±½Ó¹ºÒ»ÅúÏãÁÏ--´ÓÄÇ±ßÂôµ½ÕâÀïµÄ¼ÛÇ®ÊµÔÚÊÇÌ«¹óÁË£¬²»»®Ëã¡£Äã¶ÔÄÇ±ßµÄÇé¿öÁË½â¶àÉÙ£¬¿ÉÒÔ¸æËßÎÒÂð£¿½ñÌìÎÒÇë¿Í£¡£¡"  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ð¦ÁË£¬³¤³¤µÄÊÖ±ÛÉì¹ýÈ¥ÅÄÁËÅÄ¹ñÌ¨ºóÀÏ°åµÄ¼ç°ò£¬×ªÍ·¶Ô¼ªÄ·ÀûÐ¦µÀ£º"¼ªÄ·Àû½ñÌìÎÒÃÇµÄÔËÆøºÃÑ½£¬ÕâÎ»ÀÏ°å¶àºÃ¿Í£¡£¡"£¬È»ºóÓÖ×ªÍ·¶ÔÀÏ°åµÀ£º"--ÏòÎÒÎÊÄÇÀïµÄÊÂÇéÄãËãÊÇÕÒ¶ÔÈËÁË--ÄãÕâÒ»´ÎµÄ¿Í¿É²»ÊÇ°×ÇëµÄ£¡"  
  
¼ªÄ·Àû¿É²»¸ßÐËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ìáµ½ÈÎºÎºÍËûµÄ¸¸Ç×ÓÐ¹ØµÄÊÂ£¬Ëû×ªÍ·×Ô¸ö¶ùºÈ¾Æ²»È¥Àí»áÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£  
  
¿´µ½¼ªÄ·ÀûµÄÐ¡ÇéÐ÷£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÀ£º"±ðÕâÑùÂï~~À´£¬ÎÒ½ÌÄãÒ»ÖÖÐ¡ÓñÃ×ÃÛ¾ÆµÄÐÂºÈ·¨£¬±£Ö¤Äã»á¸üÏ²»¶¡£ÀÏ°å£¬ÏÈ¸øÎÒÃÇÔÚ¾ÆÀïÃæ¼ÓÒ»µãÄûÃÊºÍÜîÏãÒ¶Ä©£¬È»ºó¿ªÊ¼ÎÒÃÇµÄ¹ØÓÚÏãÁÏµÄÌÖÂÛ--ÐÂÏÊµÄÜîÏãÒ¶£¬ÄãÃÇÕâÓÐÂð£¿"  
  
"ÕâÖÖºÈ·¨ÕæÐÂÏÊ£¡£¡ÎÒÂíÉÏ½ÐËûÃÇÄÃÀ´¡£"  
"ÎÒ²»ÒªÍù¾ÆÀï¼ÓÄÇÖÖÏãÁÏÄ©£¡£¡"¼ªÄ·Àû¾Ü¾ø¡£  
"²»ÊÇÄÇÖÖ¼Ó¹¤¹ýÁËµÄÜîÏãÄ©~~ÊÇÜîÏãÒ¶£¡~~~--¼ÓÄûÃÊ¿ÉÒÔÈÃËüµÄÎ¶µÀ¸üÏã£¬¶øÜîÏãÒ¶¶ÔÄãµÄÎ¸ÓÐºÃ´¦£¬Èç¹û°ÑÜîÏãÒ¶¼·³ÉÖ­¼Ó½øÀ´£¬»¹ÓÐÒ»µãÂéÂéµÄ¸Ð¾õ£¬ºÜÇåË¬µÄ£¡£¡£¡"  
  
--ÕæµÄÊÇÕâÑùÂð£¿--Ê²Ã´Ê±ºòËûÑ§µ½ÁËÕâÒ»ÕÐµÄ£¿°«ÈËºÜÄÉÃÆ¡£  
  
ËäÈ»²»ÊÇºÜ¸ßÐË£¬µ«ÊÇºÃÆæÐÄÑ¹µ¹ÁËÒ»ÇÐ£¬ÔÚ½ÓÊÜÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÍÆ¼öºó£¬°«ÈË·¢ÏÖ×Ô¼ºÌ«Ï²»¶ÕâÖÖÐÂµÄÎ¶µÀÁË¡£ºÃ°ÉÔÝÇÒµ±Ò»»ØÌýÖÚ£¬ÏÈÌýÌýÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËûÃÇËµÐ©Ê²Ã´ÓÐÈ¤µÄ¶«Î÷¡£¸Õ¿ªÊ¼À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´óÌ¸ÌØÌ¸ÓÐ¹ØÏãÁÏµÄÖÖÖÖÊ±£¬»¹±È½ÏÓÐÈ¤£¬µ«µ½ºóÀ´£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾ÓÈ»ºÍÀÏ°åÁÄÉÏÁËÉúÒâ¾­¡¢ËûÃÇ»¹Ì¸µ½ÁË²»Í¬µØÇøµÄË°ÊÕ¡¢ÖÆ¶ÈµÈµÈÈÃ¼ªÄ·ÀûÆÄÎªÑá·³ºÍÍ·Í´µÄ¶«Î÷¡£  
  
²»¹ý£¬¼´Ê¹ÊÇÔÚºÍÀÏ°åÌ¸µÃºÜÍ¶»úµÄÊ±ºò£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò²Ã»ÍüÁËÉí±ßµÄÅóÓÑ--"¼ªÄ·Àû~~~~~~~~~~~"--¾«ÁéÕ£Õ£ÑÛ¾¦¶Ô°«ÈËËµ--ÔÚ²»Öª¼¸±­¾ÆÏÂ¶ÇÖ®ºó£¬¾«ÁéËäÃæ²»¸ÄÉ«£¬²»¹ý×ÜÔÚÆµ·±µØÕ£ÑÛ¾¦--"Äã²»Ì«¸ßÐË°¡~~"  
  
"Ã»£¬Ã»ÓÐ¡£ÄãÃÇ½Ó×ÅÁÄ¡£"  
"¼ªÄ·Àû~~Äã²»Ï²»¶ÎÒÃÇÌ¸ÂÛÕâÐ©ÊÇÂð£¿£¿~~¿ÉÄÇÒ²ÊÇÖªÊ¶--Èç¹û»»³ÉÊÇ°¢À­¹±»òÊÇ¸Ê´ï·òÔÚËµÕâÐ©£¬ÄãÒ»¶¨²»»á¾õµÃ·¦Î¶µÄÊÇÂð£¿"  
  
"Ã»µÄÊÂ¡£ÄãÃÇ¼ÌÐøËµ£¬ÎÒÌý×ÅÄØ¡£"¼ªÄ·ÀûÐÄÏë£¬µ±È»Âï£¬ÄãÊÇ´¢¾ý--ÕâÐ©ÊÂÇé³ÙÔçÒª´¥¼°µ½µÄ¡£  
  
"ÄãÈö»Ñ--"£¬¾«ÁéÕ£Õ£ÑÛ¾¦£¬"ÄãµÄÑÛ¾¦³öÂôÁËÄã£¬±ð¸æËßÎÒÄãÏÖÔÚºÜÏ²»¶ÎÒÃÇÕýÔÚËµµÄ»°Ìâ¡£"  
  
°«ÈËÍ»È»Áé»úÒ»¶¯¡£"ÕâÐ©»°ÌâÈ·ÊµÈÃÎÒ¸Ðµ½·¦Î¶£¬Ïà±ÈÖ®ÏÂÎÒ¸üÏ²»¶ÕâÖÖÃÛ¾Æ¡£À´--¸É£¡"  
¾«ÁéÐ¦Ð¦£¬ºÍ°«ÈËÅöÁË±­×Ó£¬Ò»Òû¶ø¾¡¡£  
--"ÎªÄãµÄÐÂºÈ·¨£¬À´À´À´ÔÙÀ´Ò»±­¡£"  
¾«ÁéÃ»ÓÐÍÆ´Ç¡£  
--"ÎªÄãµÄ¸¸Ç×¸É±­--Ëû½ÌÁËÄã²»ÉÙ¶«Î÷Âï"  
¾«ÁéÐ¦Ð¦£¬"ÕæµÄ¼ÙµÄ£¿--"  
"¸É²»¸É£¿"  
¾«ÁéµãµãÍ·£¬ÓÚÊÇ±­×ÓÓÖ¿ÕÁË¡£  
¡­¡­  
"ÎªÁË¡­¡­"ÕâÒ»´Î²»Ì«Èç¼ªÄ·ÀûµÄÔ¸£¬ÔõÃ´À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚÃÍ¹àÁËÄÇÃ´¶àµÄ¾ÆÖ®ºóÒ»µã×íÒâÒ²Ã»ÓÐ£¿--ËäÈ»¼ªÄ·ÀûÔÚÕâÖ®Ç°±È¾«ÁéºÈµÃÉÙµÃ¶à£¬µ«ÔÚ³É¹¦ÁËÊ¹ÓÃÁËÕâÖî¶à¸ö"ÎªÁË¡­¡­"Ö®ºó£¬¾«ÁéËä²»ÍÆ´Ç£¬µ«Ò²²»ÏóÉÏÒ»´ÎÄÇÑùÁ³ºì£¬Ö»ÊÇÔÚ²»Í£µØ°Éàª°ÉàªµØÕ£×Å´óÑÛ¾¦¡£ÀÏ°åÔòÔÚÁ½ÈË²»×¡µØ"ÎªÁË"ºÍÅö±­Ö®¼ä²å²»ÉÏ×ì¡£ÏëÆðÉÏÒ»´Î¾«Áé×íÁËÒÔºóËù·¢ÉúµÄÊÂÇé£¬Ëû´ó¸Å²Â³öÁË°«ÈËµÄÓÃÒâ¡£Õâ¸ö°«ÈËÏëÖªµÀË­ÐÄÀïµÄÊÂÇéÄØ£¿  
  
"ÎªÁË¡­¡­ßÀ¡­¡­·½¹±É­ÁÖºÍº£Å¸£¬À´¸É£¡£¡"°«ÈËÒÑ¾­¿ìÏë²»³öÀíÓÉÁË¡£  
"·½¹±É­ÁÖ¡­¡­£¿º£Å·¡­¡­£¿"  
"¶Ô£¬ÄãËµ¹ýÕ½Õù½áÊøºóÄã¾ÍÈ¥·½¹±É­ÁÖ¡£»¹Òª¿´º£Å¸¡¢´óº£¡¢ßÀ¡­¡­ÄÑµÀ²»ÖµµÃ¸ÉÂð£¿"  
¾«ÁéµãµãÍ·£¬"ºÃ£¬×îºóÒ»±­--Äã±ðÔÙ¹àÎÒÁË¡£--ÎÒÃÇ¸Ã»ØÈ¥ÁË£¬·ñÔòÎÒ×ß²»»ØÓªµØÁË¡£"¾«ÁéËµ°ÕÒû¾¡±­ÖÐµÄ¾Æ¡£  
  
"ÏÖÔÚÖª²»ÖªµÀÎÒÔÚÏëÊ²Ã´£¿"¼ªÄ·ÀûÎÊµÀ¡£  
"ÀÏÈ°ÎÒºÈ¾Æ£¬ÖÁÉÙÏë°ÑÎÒ¹à×í°É¡£--ÄãÒÔÇ°ÊÇ²»ÊÇÒ²°ÑÎÒ¹à×í¹ý£¿"¾«Áé½Æ÷ïµØ´ðµÀ¡£  
"Äã×Ô¼ººÈ×íµÄ£¬Äã²»¼ÇµÃÁË£¿"°«ÈËÓÐµãÊ§Íû¡£  
  
¾«ÁéµÄÄ¿¹âÍ»È»¿ÒÇÐÆðÀ´--"ÎÒÍ»È»ºÜÏëÖªµÀÓÐ¹Ø·½¹±É­ÁÖºÍº£Å¸£¬±ÈÏëÖªµÀÆäËüµÄÒ»ÇÐ¶¼ÓÐÐËÈ¤--Äã²»½éÒâ¸æËßÎÒ°É¡£"  
"µ±È»¡£"  
  
"ºÃ£¡"¾«ÁéÍ»È»×ªÏòÀÏ°å£º"ÎÒµÃ×ßÁË--ÎÒÆÈ²»¼±´ýµØÏëÌýÌýÁíÒ»¸ö¹ÊÊÂ¡£  
ÎÒ»á¼Ç×¡ÄãµÄ--°£ÃôçÑ¶û¾ÆµêµÄÀÏ°å¡£"  
"ÄÇÕæÊÇÎÒÄª´óµÄÈÙÐÒ£¬ÎÒÒ²»á¼Ç×¡ÄãµÄ£¬ÓÑºÃµÄ¿ÍÈË£¬ºÃ×ß£¬ºÃÔË¡£"  
¾«ÁéÐ¦Ð¦£¬À­×Å°«ÈË×ß³öÁË¾Æµê¡£  
  
²Å³öÃÅ¿Ú£¬¾«ÁéµÄÁ³É«¾Í±äÁË--"±ðºÍÎÒËµ»°¡£"  
È»ºó¾«ÁéµÄÑÛ¾¦Ö±ã¶ã¶µØ¿´×ÅÇ°·½£¬½ÅÏó²»×ÅµØËÆµÄÖ±Ö±µØÏò»ØÓªµØµÄÂ·×ßÈ¥¡£  
"Î¹£¬Î¹Äã¾¿¾¹ÔõÃ´ÁË£¡ÓÖ×ö°×ÈÕÃÎÂð£¿"°«ÈËº°µÀ¡£  
  
¾«ÁéµÄ½Å²½·É¿ì£¬°«ÈË¼¸ºõ¸Ï²»ÉÏËû£¬¶ø¾«ÁéÓÖ¶Ô°«ÈËµÄ½Ð»½³ä¶ú²»ÎÅ¡£°«ÈËÒ»Â·ÅÜ×ÅºÍ¾«Áé»Øµ½ÁËÓªµØ£¬¾«Áé¼ûÁËË­¶¼²»´òÕÐºô£¬¾¶Ö±×ßÏò×Ô¼ºÐÝÏ¢µÄµØ·½£¬È»ºóÒ»Í·ÔÔÏÂÈ¥¾Í±ÕÉÏÁËÑÛ¾¦¡£  
  
"Î¹¡¢Î¹¡¢ÄãÃ»ÊÂ°É~~"°«ÈËÅÄ×Å¾«ÁéµÄ¼ç°ò£¬³¢ÊÔµØÎÊµÀ¡£  
¿´×Å¾«ÁéºÁÎÞ·´Ó¦£¬°«ÈË×ªÉí±ãÒªÍË³öÈ¥¡£  
  
"²»ÒªÀë¿ªÎÒ¡­¡­"¾«ÁéÍ»È»¿ª¿ÚÁË¡£  
"àÅ£¬ÔõÃ´£¿"°«ÈË´ðµ½¡£  
"²»ÒªÀë¿ªÎÒ¡­¡­²»Òª¡­¡­¿µËØ¡­¡­ÎªÊ²Ã´ÒªÀë¿ªÎÒ£¿£¿¡­¡­"  
  
Ìýµ½Õâ£¬°«ÈËÖªµÀÔ­À´ÊÇ¾«ÁéÔÚàæÓï£¬µ«´Ó¾«Áé¿ÚÖÐÌýµ½ÁËÒ»¸ö´ÓÎ´Ìýµ½¹ýµÄÃû×Ö£¬°«ÈËµÄÐÄÀïÈ¼ÆðÁËÇ¿ÁÒµÄºÃÆæÐÄ£¬ÈÃËûÔÝÊ±·ÅÆúÀë¿ªµÄÏë·¨¡£°«ÈËÁôÁËÏÂÀ´£¬¾ªÑÈµØ¿´µ½ÁË¾«ÁéÒ»ÕÅ±¯ÉËºÍ¾øÍûµÄÁ³--ÕâÑùµÄ±íÇé¾ø²»·ûºÏÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¡£¡£¡°«ÈËÏë¡£  
  
--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¿ÉÄÜ»áÉËÐÄ¡¢»áÄÑ¹ý£¬»á¿Ö¾å--¾ÍÏóËû³õ´Î¼ûµ½Ñ×Ä§Ò»Ñù£¬µ«¼ªÄ·ÀûÑÛÀïµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬¾ø²»»á¾øÍû--ÔÚ¼ªÄ·Àû¿´À´£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ê¼ÖÕÊÇÒ»¸öÑô¹â°ãµÄ¾«Áé£¬ËäÈ»ÓÐÊ±ºòÑô¹â»á±»ÎÚÔÆÕÚ×¡£¬µ«ÄÇ¾ø²»³¤¾Ã¡£¾«ÁéÔÚÎÞ·À±¸µÄÃÎÖÐ£¬ÊÇ·ñÁ÷Â¶µÄ²ÅÊÇÕæÊµµÄÇé¸Ð£¿¶ø¾¿¾¹ÓÖ·¢ÉúÁËÊ²Ã´ÊÂÇé£¬¾¹ÓÐÈç´Ë¿ÉÅÂµÄÁ¦Á¿£¬¶á×ßÁËÑô¹â£¿Õâ¸ö³£³£Â¶³öÐ¦Á³µÄ¾«Áé£¬ËûÏÖÔÚÕæµÄ¿ìÀÖÂð£¿»¹ÊÇÔÚÇ¿ÑÕ»¶Ð¦£¿  
  
»¹ÓÐ£¬¿µËØ£¿¿µËØÊÇË­£¿¿´À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÇéÐÎ£¬Ëý/ËûÒ»¶¨ÊÇÒ»¸ö¼«ÆäÖØÒªµÄÈËÎï£¬Ëý/ËûºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÇÊ²Ã´¹ØÏµ¡­¡­ÔõÃ´ÒÔÇ°´ÓÎ´ÌýÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÌáÆð¹ý£¿Õâ¾ø·ÇÑ°³£¡£ÊÇ²»ÊÇÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹È¥ÁËºÚÉ­ÁÖÖ®ºó£¬·¢ÉúÁËÒ»Ð©±ä¹Ê£¿  
  
¼ªÄ·Àû°ÙË¼²»µÃÆä½â£¬¶øÇÒËû¶Ô¾«ÁéÒ»×åÁË½â²»¶à£¬ÈÃËû´§²âÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ±ä»¯ÊÇ·Ç³£³ÔÁ¦µÄ£¬Ëû¶ÔÑÛÇ°µÄ¾«ÁéÓÐÒ»ÖÖÒþÒþµÄ²»°²ÉõÖÁÊÇ¿Ö¾å£¬ËûÏ£ÍûÃÔµ×¾ÍÕâÑùÓÀ²»½â¿ª--ÕâÑù·´¶ø¿ÉÄÜÊÇ×îºÃµÄ¡£¼ÈÈ»À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚÐÑµÄÊ±ºò²»Ô¸Òâ¶¶Â¶³öÀ´£¬×Ô¼ºÓÖºÎ±ØÒªÈ¥ÍÚ¿ªËüÄØ£¿  
  
¾ÍÔÚ¼ªÄ·ÀûÕýÒªÈ°·þ×Ô¼ºÍü¼ÇÕâ¼þÊÂµÄÊ±ºò£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Í»È»ÉîÇéµØ¡¢ÇáÇáµØºô»½×ÅÒ»¸öÈËµÄÃû×Ö-- Ò»¸ö×î²»Ó¦¸Ã´ÓËû¿ÚÖÐ³öÏÖµÄÃû×Ö£¡£¡É²Ê±¼ä£¬¼ªÄ·ÀûÏó±»¶¤×Ó¶¤×¡Ò»ÑùµØ¾ª´ôÁË£¡£¡Õâ¾¿¾¹ÊÇÔõÃ´Ò»»ØÊÂ°¡£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¡£¡ÄÑµÀÑÛÇ°µÄÄã¡­¡­ ¿´×ÅÑÛÇ°µÄ¾«ÁéÔÚÃÎÖÐÄÇ±»Í´¿àÕÛÄ¥µÃÈÃÈËÒì³£ÐÄËéµÄ±íÇé£¬¼ªÄ·ÀûÒ²±»×Ô¼º¸´ÔÓµÄÐÄÇéºÍ»ìÂÒµÄÍ·Ð÷½ÁµÃ²»ÖªËù´ë¡£--²»¹ÜÔõÑù£¬ÅóÓÑ£¬ÎÒ¶¼Ï£ÍûÄãÄÜÕñ×÷ÆðÀ´¡­¡­  
  
ÃÛ¾ÆµÄ×÷ÓÃ²»ÊÇÒ»Ìì¾ÍÄÜÏûÊ§µÄ¡£Âí¶ùºÜÎÂºÍµØÈÃÏ¡ÀïºýÍ¿µÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Å¿ÔÚ×Ô¼ºµÄ²±×ÓÉÏ£¬¸ú×Å¶ÓÎé»Ø¸Ô¶àÊ¯³Ç¡£ºÍ¾ÆÁ¦Ò»ÑùÃ»ÓÐÏûÊ§µÄ»¹ÓÐÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Í´¿àµÄ±íÇé£¬ËäÈ»ËûÒÑ¾­²»ÔÚËµºú»°¡£ÈÃ¼ªÄ·Àû¸Ðµ½ÒÉÐÄµÄÊÇ--¸ú±¾²»ÏóÆäËûµÄ²¿¶ÓÒòÎª³Á½þÔÚÊ¤ÀûÖÐ¶øÏ²ÆøÑóÑó--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ëù´øÁìµÄ¾«ÁéÊ¿±øÎÞ²»ÎªÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¶øÉñÉ«ÓÇÓô£¬¾ÍÏó¿´µ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¿ªÐÄËûÃÇ¾ÍÊÍÈ»Ò»Ñù¡£¼ªÄ·ÀûÏë£¬ÕâÆäÖÐÒ»¶¨ÓÐÃØÃÜÊÇºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄ¾«ÁéËù¹²Öª¡£µ«¾¿¾¹ÊÇÊ²Ã´ÄØ£¿°¢À­¹±ÊÇ·ñÒ²ÖªµÀ£¿Ïëµ½Õâ£¬¼ªÄ·Àû·¢ÏÖÆäÊµ×î½üÕâÒ»¶ÎÊ±¼äÀï£¬ËäÈ»¾«ÁéÈÔÏóÒÔÇ°ËÆµÄ¿ìÀÖºÍÁæÀû£¬µ«ËûÔÚ°¢À­¹±ºÍ¸Ê´ï·ò¸úÇ°µÄÊ±ºò¾Í±È½Ï·´³££¬±äµÃºÜ°²¾²£¬¶ø°¢À­¹±¡¢¸Ê´ï·òÔÚ¾«Áé¸úÇ°Ò²ËÆºõºÜ¾Ð½÷£¬Ë«·½ËÆºõ¶¼ÔÚÓÐÒâÎÞÒâµØ»Ø±Ü¶Ô·½£¬¾ÍºÃÏóÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹»ØÀ´ÁËÒÔºó£¬ËûÃÇÖ®¼äÓÐÁËÒ»¸ö²»¹«¿ªµÄÔ¼¶¨¡£  
  
ÖÕÓÚ»Øµ½ÁË¸Ô¶à£¬Ò»¸öÁîÈË¼¤¶¯µÄÀúÊ·Ê±¿Ì¾ÍÒªÀ´ÁÙ¡£Õýµ±È«³Ç¶¼ÔÚÐË¸ß²ÊÁÒ¡¢Ï²ÆøÑóÑóµØÎª¸Ô¶à»Ø¹éµÄ¹úÍõµÄ¼ÓÃáµäÀñ×ö×îºóµÄ×¼±¸µÄÊ±ºò--°¢À­¹±--ÕâÎ»µäÀñÉÏ×îÖØÒªµÄµ±ÊÂÈË£¬´ËÊ±Õý¶À×ÔÒ»ÈËÔÚ¹¬µîµÄ»ØÀÈÀïÅÇ»²³ÁË¼¡£¶øµ±±Ä±ÄÌøÌøµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´ÓÄÇ±ßÅÜ¹ýÀ´µÄÊ±ºò£¬Á½ÈËµÄÄ¿¹â²»ÆÚ¶øÓö£¬Ë«·½¶¼ã¶×¡ÁË£¬²»ÖªµÀÔõÃ´¿ª¿Ú²ÅºÏÊÊ¡£Ò²Ðí£¬ÊÇ¶þÈËÉíÉÏÎÞÐÎµÄ¹â»·À­Ô¶ÁËËûÃÇÖ®¼äµÄ¾àÀë¡£Õýµ±¶þÈË¶¼ÔÚÑ°ÕÒÌ¨½×µÄÊ±ºò£¬Â¥ÏÂÒ»Éù°«ÈËµÄ´ó½Ð--"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¡------"£¬½«¾«ÁéµÄÊÓÏßÇ£ÁË¹ýÈ¥£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×ªÁ³¿´ÏòÂ¥ÏÂ£¬°«ÈËÕýÔÚÏÂÃæ±È»®×ÅÊ²Ã´¡£¾«Áé»ØÍ·¶ÔÈËÀàÐ¦Ð¦£¬È»ºóÖ±½Ó´ÓÂ¥Ì¨ÉÏÌøÁËÏÂÈ¥¡£  
  
ÔÚ½ÓÏÂÀ´µÄµäÀñÉÏºÍºóÃæµÈºòÐÂµÄÏ²ÊÂµÄÈÕ×ÓÀï--ÁÖ¹È¾«ÁéÍõ°£¶ûÂ¡½«°ÑËûµÄÅ®¶ù°¢¶ûÎÄÇ××Ô»¤ËÍµ½¸Ô¶à£¬ÈÃÕâÒ»¶Ô¿²¿ÀµÄÁµÈËÖÕÓÚÄÜ¹»ÔÚÒ»Æð--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔòÏÔµÃÄÇÃ´µÄÐÄ²»ÔÚÑÉ¡£ÔÚ¼è¿à¶øÂþ³¤µÄ×÷Õ½Ö®ºó£¬Ê¤ÀûµÄ¿ìÀÖºÍ´Ë¿ÌÅóÓÑµÄÐÒ¸£ËÆºõ±È²»ÉÏ·½¹±É­ÁÖ¡¢ÒÁ¶ûÌØµºµÄµØ¶´ÒÔ¼°Ö»Ò»¸öÃû×Ö¾Í¿ÉÒÔÄªÃûÁÃ¶¯ËûµÄ¼¤ÇéµÄ´óº£¶ÔËûÄÇÃ´ÓÐ¸ÐÈ¾Á¦ºÍÎüÒýÁ¦¡£±ÈÆðÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏëÔçÒ»µã½áÊøÔÚ³ÇÀïµÄÎÞÁÄµÄµÈ´ý£¬¼ªÄ·ÀûÔòÈÈÇÐµØÅÎÍû×Å°£¶ûÂ¡Ò»ÐÐÈËµÄµ½À´--µ½Ê±Ò²ÐíÂåÁÖµÄ¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈË»áÓÐÊ²Ã´»°ÉÓÀ´Ò²Ëµ²»¶¨¡£  
  
Èç¼ªÄ·ÀûËùÔ¸£¬°£¶ûÂ¡À´ÁËÒÔºó£¬ÕæµÄÓÐ¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËµÄ»°×ªÊö¸ø´ó¼Ò¡£  
  
ÏÈÊÇ·ð¶à£¬È»ºóÊÇÉ½Ä·¡¢Ã·Àï¡¢Æ¤Æ½¡­¡­Á¬¸Ê´ï·ò¶¼ÓÐ¡£´ó¼ÒÎÞ²»ÐÀÏ²ºÍÐË·Ü¡£µ«ÊÇ¾ÓÈ»Ã»ÓÐ¼ªÄ·ÀûµÄ¡£ÒòÎª°£¶ûÂ¡ÉÓÍê»°¾Í×ª¹ýÉíÈ¥ºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÁÄÁËÆðÀ´£¬ËÆºõ°Ñ¼ªÄ·Àû¸øÍüÁË¡£¼ªÄ·ÀûÏëÎÊµ«ÓÖ²»Ì«ºÃÒâË¼¿ª¿Ú£¬µÈÁËÒ»»á£¬¾Í¿ªÊ¼ÐÄÉñ²»¶¨µÄÔÚËûÃÇÉí±ßÍÅÍÅ×ªÆðÀ´¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÖªµÀ¾«ÁéÍõÊÇÔÚ¹ÊÒâ¼±×Ô¼ºµÄÅóÓÑ£¬ÓÚÊÇÌæËû¿ª¿ÚµÀ£º"¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËÃ»ÓÐÊ²Ã´»°ËÍ¸øÎÒµÄ°«ÈËÅóÓÑÂð£¿"  
  
°£¶ûÂ¡Ð¦Ð¦£¬×ªÍ·¿´ÁË¿´°«ÈË£¬Ö»¼û°«ÈËÓÐÐ©ÆøÄÕµØ¿´×ÅËû£¬µ«Ò»¶ÔÉÏËûµÄÄ¿¹âÓÖÁ¢¿ÌÅ¤Í·¿´ÏòÁËÒ»±ß¡£  
  
°£¶ûÂ¡×ª»ØÍ·ËµµÀ£º"µ±È»ÓÐ£¬²»¹ý£¬Òª¿´ÄãµÄ»Ø´ð¡£ÒòÎªÄÇ½«ÊÇ²»Í¬µÄ»°¡£"  
  
"Å¶£¿"ÕâÏÂÁ¬¾«Áé¶¼¸Ðµ½¾ªÆæÁË¡£ÔÚÒ»ÅÔÒ»Ö±Ö§×Å¶ú¶äµÄ°«ÈËÒ²²»½û×ª¹ýÍ·À´×¢ÊÓËûÃÇ¡£  
  
°£¶ûÂ¡ÏÈÊÇÄ¬Ä¬µØ¶¢×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²¢²»ÏóÆäËûÈËÄÇÑùÈç´ËµØÆÚ´ý¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËµÄÔ¤ÑÔÒÔ¼°¸Ðµ½Ï²ÔÃºÍÐË·Ü£¬ËûÖ»ÊÇÊ®·ÖÆ½¾²µØÃæ¶Ô°£¶ûÂ¡µÄÉóÊÓ--È»ºó°£¶ûÂ¡»º»ºµØÎÊµÀ£º"¸æËßÎÒ£¬Äã»á³öº£Âð£¿"  
  
"ÎÒ»á¡£"¾«Áé¾²¾²µØ»Ø´ð¡£  
  
"ÄÇÃ´£¬×£ÄãºÃÔË£¡"¾«ÁéÍõÐ¦Ð¦ÓÖ½Ó×ÅËµµÀ£º"¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËÒ²ÓÐÒ»Ð©»°ÒªÎÒ¸æËßÄã£¬ËýÊÇÕâÑùËµµÄ£º"'¸æËßËû--Ëû×îÏëÍùµÄº£ÑóÒÑÆÈ²»¼±´ýµØÏë¿´µ½Ëû½à°×µÄ·ç·«£¬ÄÇÀïµÄº£Å¸¿ÊÍûºÍËûÒ»Æð¸è³ª£¬µ±ËûÔ½¹ýÉîÉîµÄÅµÃÀÅ¬¶ûµÄÊ±ºò£¬ËùÓÐµÄÔ¸Íû¶¼½«´ï³É¶øÓÀÎÞÒÅº¶¡£'"  
  
ÌýÁË°£¶ûÂ¡µÄ»°£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÑÛÖÐÉÁË¸×ÅÒìÑùµÄ¹âÃ¢¡£  
  
"¸ÐÐ»¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈË¶ÔÎÒµÄ×£¸££¬Ò²¸ÐÐ»Äã°ÑËýµÄ»°¸æËßÎÒ¡£"  
È»ºó°£¶ûÂ¡ÅÄÁËÅÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¼ç£¬ÏóÊÇÔÚ¸øÓè¹ÄÀø¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ôò±¨ÒÔ¸ÐÐ»µØÎ¢Ð¦¡£  
  
"ÏÖÔÚÎÒ¿ÉÒÔ°Ñ¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËµÄ»°¸æËßÄãÁË£¬¸ñÂÞÒòµÄ¶ù×Ó£¬¼ªÄ·Àû--"¾«ÁéÍõÈ»ºó×ª¹ýÉíÀ´¶Ô°«ÈËËµ¡£  
  
°«ÈËÌýÁËºôµØ»Ø¹ýÍ·À´£¬Õö´óÁËÑÛ¾¦£¬Ð¡ÐÄµÃ¼¸ºõºôÎü¶¼Í£Ö¹ÁË¡£  
  
--"Ò£Ô¶µÄº£°¶ÏòÄãÉì³öÁË»¶Ó­µÄÊÖ¡£Äã½«³ÉÎªµÚÒ»¸ö¸ÐÊÜº£ÑóµÄÎÞ±ßºÍÉñÃØµÄ°«ÈË¡£µ±º£ÉÏÃ»ÓÐÐÇÐÇÒ²Ã»ÔÂÁÁµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÓÑÒêÖ®¹â½«´ø×ÅÄãºÍÄãµÄÅóÓÑÔ½¹ýÄÇÖØÖØµÄºÚ°µ¡£"  
  
Ìýµ½Õâ£¬¾«ÁéºÍ°«ÈË²»½û¶ÔÊÓÁËÒ»ÑÛ¡£  
  
¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËµÄ»°ËµµÃÈç´ËÉñÃØ£¬¶øËýÃèÊöµÃÓÖÈç´ËµÄÃÀÀö£¬²»½ûÈÃ¼ªÄ·Àû¼ÈÊÇÐÀÏ²ÓÖÊÇ¼¤¶¯¡£¼ÑÀëµØ£¬ÄÇÃÀÃîµÄÏÉ¾³£¬ËûÖ»ÊÇÔÚ´«ËµµÄ¹ÊÊÂÖÐÌýËµ¹ý£¬Ïë²»µ½×Ô¼º¼È²»ÊÇ¾«Áé¡¢Ò²²»ÊÇÄ§½äµÄÐ¯´øÕß£¬¾ÓÈ»Ò²ÄÜ»ñ×¼Í¬ÅóÓÑÒ»ÆðÇ°Íù¡£ÌìÄÄ--°«ÈËÐÄÀï°µµÀ--²»¿ÉÏëÏó×Ô¼º¾ÓÈ»Ò²»áÓÐÄÇÃ´Ò»¸ö»ú»á¡£²»¹ýµ±º£ÉÏ¼ÈÃ»ÓÐÐÇÐÇÒ²Ã»ÓÐÔÂÁÁµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÄÇÕæµÄÊÇºÜÔã¸â°¡£¡--Ã»¹ØÏµ£¬¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËËµÁËÎÒÃÇÒ»¶¨»áÆ½°²ÎÞÊÂµÄ¡£  
  
"ÎÒÃ÷°×ÁË£¡"°«ÈË¸ßÐËµØËµ¡£µ«ÓÐÒ»¸öÎÊÌâËûÓÖ¾õµÃÆæ¹Ö¡£"Èç¹ûÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹»Ø´ðµÄÊÇËû²»³öº££¬ÄÇ¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËÓÖ»áËµÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
"Õâ¸öÎÊÌâ--"¾«ÁéÍõÐ¦Ð¦¶ÙÁË¶Ù£¬"ËýÒ²Ã»ÓÐ¸æËßÎÒ¡£"  
  
"ÄÇ--"  
  
"ÒòÎªÄÇÒÑ¾­ÊÇËýÄÜÁ¦·¶Î§Ö®ÍâµÄÊÂÇéÁË¡­¡­"  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ï²ÇìµÄ»éÀñ½áÊøºó£¬ÓÖ¹ýÁË¼¸¸öÔÂ£¬Àë±ðµÄÊ±¿ÌÖÕÓÚÀ´ÁÙ£¬¶ÔÓÚ½«Óë¹²Í¬»¼ÄÑ¹ýµÄÅóÓÑµÄÀë±ð¡¢ÉõÖÁ¿ÉÄÜÊÇÓÀ±ð£¬´ó¼Ò¶¼ºÜÒÅº¶£¬¼ªÄ·Àû¸üÊÇÉËÐÄ²»ÒÑ£¬ËûºÍ·ð¶àÉ½Ä·Ã·ÀïÆ¤Æ½ÒÔ¼°°¢À­¹±¸Ê´ï·òµÈÖÚÈËÒ»Ò»Óµ±§£¬²¢º¿º¿´ó¿Þ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔòÏó½âÍÑÁËËÆµÄºÜÇáËÉµØÒ»»á¶ù×ªµ½Õâ¸öÈË¸úÇ°±§±§£¬Ò»»á¶ù×ªµ½ÄÇ¸öÈË¸úÇ°ËµÁ½¾äÇÎÆ¤»°¡£  
  
¿´µ½¼ªÄ·ÀûÁ³ÉÏÒÑ¾­·Ö²»ÇåÊ²Ã´ÊÇ±ÇÌéÊ²Ã´ÊÇÑÛÀá£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ð¦ºÇºÇµØ£¬´Ó·ð¶àÄÇÀï½èÀ´ÁËÊÖÅÁ£¬Ìæ¼ªÄ·Àû²Á¡£  
  
"ºÃÀ²ºÃÀ²£¬²»ÒªÔÙ¿ÞÀ²¡­¡­²»Òª´àÈõµÃÏó¸öÐ¡ÍÃ×ÓËÆµÄ¡­¡­ÄãµÄÑÛ¾¦ÒÑ¾­±ÈËüµÄ»¹Òªºì¡­¡­¡£"  
"ÄãÄãÄã¡­¡­"¼ªÄ·ÀûÓÖÉúÆøÓÖÄÑ¹ý£¬µ«ÓÖÏë²»³öÊ²Ã´»°À´·´²µ¡£ 


	12. Chapter12

µÚÊ®¶þÕÂ   
  
  
Ï§±ðÁËÖÚÈË£¬×øÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÉíºóµÄ¼ªÄ·ÀûÎÊËû£º"ÎÒÃÇÏÈÈ¥Ê²Ã´µØ·½£¿"  
"Äã²»½éÒâµÄ»°£¬ÎÒÃÇ¾ÍÈ¥Ë®¾§¶´¡£È»ºóÎÒ´øÄãÈ¥¿´·½¹±É­ÁÖ¡£È»ºóÎÒÃÇ¾ÍÈ¥´óº£¡£ÎÒÒÑ¾­ÆÈ²»¼°´ýµØÏëÌýµ½ÄÇº£ÀËÅÄ´ò×Åº£°¶µÄÉùÒô¡£"  
  
"Ò²²»´í--²»¹ý£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÄãÍüÁËÒÁÎýÀû¶÷--"  
"ÒÁÎýÀû¶÷£¿¾ÍÊÇÎÒÃÇÔÚ¡­¡­¾­¹ýµÄÄÇ×ùÆÆÀÃÁÖ×Ó£¿"  
"¶Ô£¬ÄãËµÄãÒª°ÑËü½¨³É×îÆ¯ÁÁµÄÉ­ÁÖ¡£"  
"°¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡"¾«Áé½ÐµÀ--"ÎÒÕæÓÐÄÇÃ´Ïë¹ý£¿£¿"--ÄÇÒâÎ¶×ÅËûÃÇµÄº½º£¼Æ»®ÒªÍÆ³ÙºÜ³¤µÄÊ±¼ä¡£  
  
"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬È·ÊµÊÇÕâÑù¡£--ÉÏÒ»´ÎÎÒÃÇ¾­¹ýÊ±Ã»ÓÐ½øÈ¥£¬ÄãÈç¹û½øÈ¥ÁË¾Í²»ÕâÃ´ËµÁË¡£--Äã²»ÖªµÀÄãÒÔÇ°ËµÄã¶àÏ²»¶ÄÇ¸öµØ·½£¬ËäÈ»ËüÂúÄ¿²×É£¡£"  
  
"ºÃ£¡£¡"¾«ÁéÏÂ¶¨¾öÐÄµÀ£¬"¼ÈÈ»À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ëµ¹ýÁË£¬Ëû¾ÍÒ»¶¨Òª×öµ½£¡£¡£¡ÎÒÒª°ÑÄÇÀï½¨³ÉÒ»×ù×îÃÀÀöµÄÉ­ÁÖºÍ»¨Ô°--Èç¹ûÓÐÈÎºÎÒ»¸öÈË¿´ÁËÈ´ËµÄÇÀï²»ÃÀÀöµÄ»°£¬ÎÒµÄ»°¾ÍËãÃ»×öµ½¡£"  
  
"Èç¹ûÄÇÈËËµµÄÊÇÊµ»°£¬Ëû²»ÊÇÒ»¸ö°Â¿ËË¹¾ÍÊÇÃ»ÓÐÁé»êµÄÈË¡£Èç¹ûËûËµ»Ñ£¬ÄÇËû¸ü¸ÃËÀ£¡£¡ÎÒ»á°ÑÕâÖÖ±°±ÉÐ¡ÈËÅü³ÉÁ½°ë£¡£¡£¡"  
  
"Ð»Ð»ÄãÑ½¼ªÄ·Àû¡£ÓÐÄãµÄÈÈÐÄ¡¢½¨Òé»¹ÓÐ°ïÖú£¬ÎÒÖØ½¨ÒÁÎýÀû¶÷Ò»¶¨»áºÜË³Àû£¡£¡×ßÀ²¼ªÄ·Àû£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡ÎÒÃÇÏÈÈ¥ÒÁÎýÀû¶÷£¡£¡"¾«Áé»¶½ÐÒ»Éù£¬·Å¿ªÂí¶ùÈÃËü×ÔÓÉµØ±¼³Û£¬¾«ÁéµÄ³¤·¢ÔÚ·çÖÐÆ®É¢£¬ËûºÍ°«ÈËµÄ¸èÉùÔÚ¿ÕÖÐ»¶ÀÖµÄ·ÉÑï¡£  
  
  
"ÒÁÎýÀû¶÷°¡£¡   
ÄãÊÇÂÌÒ¶µÄÏ£Íû   
ÄãÊÇÂÌÒ¶µÄÃÎÏë   
ÎÒÒªÈÃÄÇÀïµÄÐÇ¹âÔÙ´Î½«ÐÄÁéÖ®´°ÕÕÁÁ   
ËäÈ»ÄÇÀïÔøÊÇºÚ°µÍ´¿à¡¢¿Ö¾å»ÅÕÅ  
ÎÒÒªÈÃÄÇÀïµÄÇåÈªÏ´È¥Ôø¾­µÄÍ´´´  
ËäÈ»ÉËºÛÊÇÉíÐÄÀÛÀÛ¡¢ÈëËèÉî³¤  
ÒÁÎýÀû¶÷£¡  
ÎÒÔÙ´ÎÀ´µ½ÄãµÄÉí±ß£¬ÏàÐÅÎÒ£¡£¡  
ÎÒÒªÈÃÄãµÄÉñÆæºÍÃÀÀöÖØÏÖ¹âÃ¢£¡  
  
ÒÁÎýÀû¶÷   
ÄãÊÇÂÌÒ¶µÄÏ£Íû   
ÄãÊÇÂÌÒ¶µÄÃÎÏë   
ÎÒ»áºÇ»¤×ÅÄãµÄ³É³¤  
ÈÃ×ÔÓÉºÍ¿ìÀÖÔÚÄÇÀïÎÞ±ßµÄÒçÑó  
ÒÁÎýÀû¶÷£¡  
ÄãµÄÃÀÀö½«ÁîËùÓÐÉúÁé³Õ¿ñ   
ÄãµÄ·áÈÄ½«ÈÃÉñìó¶¼¸Ð¾ªÌ¾   
Äã½«ÊÇÖÐÖÝ¹åÀöµÄÎå²ÊÏ¼¹â   
Äã»áÊÇÈËÃÇÏòÍùµÄÉñÊ¥µîÌÃ   
  
ÒÁÎýÀû¶÷   
ÈôÊÇÄãÎÊÎÒÎªºÎÎªÕâÑù   
ÄÇÃ´ÈÃÎÒÇáÉù¸æËßÄã   
ÒòÎªÄãÊÇÂÌÒ¶µÄÏ£Íû   
ÄãÊÇÂÌÒ¶µÄÃÎÏë  
  
ÒÁÎýÀû¶÷°¡  
ÄãµÄÐ¦ÈÝ½«Ê¹èóÀ­µÄ×£¸£ÔÙÒ»´Î½µÁÙ  
Ö»ÒªÎÒÃÇ²»·ÅÆúÏ£Íû£¡£¡"  
  
¡­¡­  
  
À´µ½ÒÁÎýÀû¶÷£¬¹ûÈ»Ïó¼ªÄ·ÀûËùËµµÄÄÇÑù£¬ËäÈ»ÒÁÎýÀû¶÷ÏÔµÃÈç´ËÆÆ°Ü£¬µ«ÊÇ¾«ÁéµÄÑÛ¾¦È´¿´µÃÉÁÉÁ·¢ÁÁ£¬--"ÄãËµµÃ¶Ô¼ªÄ·Àû£¬ÕâÔø¾­ÊÇÒ»¿éÕä±¦£¬¼´±ãËü±»ÆÆ»µºÍ´Ý²Ð¹ý£¬Ò²ÑÚ¸Ç²»ÁËËüµÄ÷ÈÁ¦£¬ÎÒÔõÃ´¿ÉÄÜ²»±»ËüÎüÒý£¿£¿ÎÒÒ»¶¨ÒªÈÃËüÖØÏÔÉñ×Ë¡¢±ÈÔ­À´µÄ»¹ÒªÃÀÀö£¡£¡Ð»Ð»Äã¼ªÄ·Àû£¡£¡£¡"  
  
½ÓÏÂÀ´µÄÒ»¶ÎÊ±¼ä£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»Ììµ½ÍíÀ­×Å¼ªÄ·ÀûÔÚÕâÀï×ª×ªÄÇÀï×ª×ª¡£  
  
"¿´¼ûÄÇ±ßÉ½ÑüÉÏÓÐÒ»¸öÏó±¦Ê¯°ãµÄÁÁµãÁËÂð£¿"ÄÇÌìËûÃÇËæÒâ×ß¹ýÒ»ÌõÏÂÉ½µÄÐ¡Â·Ê±£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ö¸×Å¶ÔÃæÒ»¸öÔÚÑô¹âÏÂ´ÌÑÛ¶øÉÁË¸µÄÁÁ¹â¶Ô¼ªÄ·ÀûËµµÀ¡£  
  
"Å¶Ìì£¡£¡ÓÐÄÇÃ´´óµÄ±¦Ê¯Âð£¿Ëü»á±È°¢¿ÏË¹¶«´óºÃ¶à±¶£¡£¡£¡"  
  
"±ð¼¤¶¯°¡¼ªÄ·Àû"£¬Ìýµ½ÄÇ¸öÔøÔÚ°«ÈËºÍ¾«ÁéÖ®¼äÔì³É¹ý¸ôºÒµÄ±¦×êµÄÃû×Ö£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÑÛÀïÓÐÒ»Ë¿¿àÉ¬µ«¼´Ë²¶øÊÅ--"°¢¿ÏË¹¶«ÊÇºÜ±¦¹ó£¬µ«Ëü²»ÄÜ´øÀ´ÉúÃü¡£--ÏÖÔÚÎÒÃÇ¿´µ½µÄÊÇÉ½ÉÏÈªÑÛµÄ³ö¿Ú¡£¶àºÃµÄË®£¡£¡£¡ÔÚÕâÀïÎÒ¶¼ÄÜ¸Ð¾õµ½ËüµÄÇåÁ¹ºÍ´¿½à£¬Ö»ÊÇ¿´×ÅËü¾ÍºÃÏó¾õµÃ×Ô¼ºÒ²´¿¾»ÆðÀ´¡£ÓÐÁËËü£¬Õû¸öÒÁÎýÀû¶÷¾ÍÓÀÔ¶ÓÐÏ£Íû¡£Ëü½«±»Òý³öÀ´£¬ÒýÏòÒÁÎýÀû¶÷¸÷´¦ÐèÒªµÄµØ·½£¬ÕâÎÞÉ«µÄ¡¢Í¸Ã÷µÄÑªÒº£¬½«»áÏ´¾»ºÍÈóÔóÕû¸öÒÁÎýÀû¶÷¡£"  
  
¼ªÄ·ÀûÔÞÍ¬µØµãµãÍ·£¬ÐÄÀïÈ´¶Ô¾«ÁéºÍ°«ÈËÖ®¼äÄÇ¼þ¹ýÈ¥ÁËµÄÊÂÇé¹¢¹¢ÓÚ»³--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡¢ÄãÄÇ¸öÊµÔÚ²»ÔõÃ´ÑùµÄ¸¸Ç×ÒªÊÇÄÜÓÐÄãÏëµÄÒ»°ë¾ÍºÃÁË£¡£¡£¡  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾ÍÕâÑù´ø×Å¼ªÄ·ÀûÔÚÁÖ×ÓÀï¹äÁË¼¸ºõÒ»¸öÔÂ£¬Ê±¶øÕÒµ½¶Ô½ñºóºÜÓÐÓÃµÄ¶«Î÷£¬Ê±¶ø¸æËß¼ªÄ·ÀûËû½«°ÑÕâÀï»òÄÇÀï²ÐÀÃ²»¿°µÄ¾°Ïó±ä³ÉÒÔºóÔõÑùµÄÑù×Ó¡£¼ªÄ·ÀûÌýµÃÈëÁËÃÔ¡£  
  
Ò»Ìì£¬ËûÃÇÀ´µ½É½ÉÏµÄÒ»ÌõÐ¡Â·£¬Ð¡Â·±È½ÏÕ­£¬Ò»±ßÊÇ¶¸Ö±µÄÉ½±Ú£¬Ò»±ß±ãÊÇÐüÑÂ¡£  
"¼ªÄ·Àû£¬Äã¾õµÃÕâÌõÂ·ÕâÃ´Ñù£¿"  
"ÔõÃ´£¿"  
"ÕâÒ»¶ÎÂ·ÓÖ³¤ÓÖÖ±£¬¶øÇÒË³×Å´óÑôÉýÆðºÍÂäÏÂµÄ·½Ïò--"  
"Ì«Õ­ÁË£¬ÎÒÏëÄãµÃ°ÑËüÍØ¿í£¬¶øÇÒ--"°«ÈËÃÐ×ÅÑÛ¾¦¿´ÁË¿´Ìì¿Õ£¬"×ÜÊÇ°¤É¹--"  
"¼ªÄ·Àû~~~~~~~~~~ £¬"¾«ÁéÈÌ×ÅÐ¦Ëµ£¬"ÄãÏëÏë¿´£¬Èç¹ûÎÒÃÇ°ÑÉ½±ÚÔä´©Òý³öÐí¶àÈªË®À´£¬ÈÃËüÃÇ´ÓÉÏÃæ¸ß¸ßµØÂäÏÂ£¬ÄÇÃ´£¬ÔÚÓÐÑô¹âµÄÊ±ºò£¬´ÓÂ·µÄ¶ÔÃæ¿´¹ýÀ´£¬Õâ±ß¾Í»áÓÐÒ»µÀµÀµÄ²Êºç£¡ÄÇ½«ÊÇ¶àÃ´ÃÀÃîµÄ¾°É«£¡--ÎÒÒÑ¾­ÏëºÃÁË£¬ÕâÌõÂ·¾Í½Ð×ö'²ÊºçÖ®Â·'£¡ÔõÃ´Ñù£¿"  
  
"¼òÖ±ÊÇ°ô¼«ÁË£¡£¡ÕæÓÐÄãµÄ¡£--²»¹ý--"  
"²»¹ýÊ²Ã´£¿"¾«ÁéÎÊµÀ¡£  
"²»¹ý--ÄãÃ¿Ìì×ÜÊÇ¹äÀ´¹äÈ¥£¬ÎªÊ²Ã´²»¿ªÊ¼¶¯ÊÖÈ¥°ÑÄãµÄÏëÏó±ä³ÉÏÖÊµÄØ£¿"ºÍ¾«ÁéÔÚÉ½ÉÏ×ªÁËÕâÐí¶àÌì£¬°«ÈËÖÕÓÚ°ÑÐÄÖÐµÄÒÉÎÊ¡¢ÉõÖÁÓÐÒ»µãµãµÄ²»ÂúËµÁË³öÀ´--ÊÇµÄ£¡¾«ÁéµÄÉèÏëµÄÃÀÃî£¬Ô¶Ô¶³¬¹ý°«ÈËµÄÏëÏó£¬µ«Èç¹ûÖ»ÊÇÏëÏó¶ø²»È¥ÐÐ¶¯µÄ»°£¬Õâ¸öÒÁÎýÀû¶÷Òª½¨µ½Ê²Ã´Ê±ºò£¡£¡£¡  
  
¾«ÁéÐ¦Ð¦£º"¼ªÄ·Àû£¬ÄãÔÚÎªÕâ¸ö¶ø²»¸ßÐËÂð£¿±ðµ£ÐÄ¡£ÊÂÇéµÄ½øÕ¹½«»á±ÈÄãÔ¤ÏëµÃ»¹Òª¿ì¡£--Äã»¹¼ÇµÃÎÒÃÇ¸Õ½øÁÖ×ÓÀïµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÄÇÖ»ÏòÎÒÃÇ·ÉÀ´¡¢Í£ÔÚÎÒ¼ç°òÉÏµÄÄñ¶ùÂð£¿"  
"ÄÇÓÖÔõÑù£¿"  
"Ëû´øÀ´ÁËºÃÏûÏ¢£¬¹ýÁ½ÌìÄã¾ÍÖªµÀÁË¡£"  
"Ê²Ã´ºÃÏûÏ¢£¿"  
¿ÉÊÇ¾«ÁéÃ»ÓÐ»Ø´ðËû£¬¾«Áé³ª×Å¸è£¬ÅÜµ½Ç°ÃæÈ¥Ñ°ÕÒÐÂµÄ·¢ÏÖÈ¥ÁË¡£  
  
"²ÊºçÖ®Â·   
²ÊºçÖ®Â·£¡   
ÓÃË®¾§Óë·±ÐÇÆÌÖþ   
Í¨ÍùÒÁÎýÀû¶÷µÄÉî´¦   
ÄÇÀïÓÐÒ»¸öÕ¸ÐÂµÄ¹ú¶È   
  
²ÊºçÖ®Â·£¡   
ÓÃÇåÈªÓëÑô¹âÆÌÖþ   
ãåÔ¡×ÅÉñ¹ãÀ«µÄ¶÷Â¶   
Õâ¶ù½«±»ÃÀÀöºã¾Ã¾ì¹Ë   
  
²ÊºçÖ®Â· £¡  
ÓÃ¹âÈÙÓëÃÎÏëÆÌÖþ   
ÓÂ¸ÒµÄÈËÃÇÐÁÇÚ¸¶³ö   
½¨Á¢ÆæÎ°µÄ¹¦Ñ«ÎÞÊý   
  
°¡£¡²ÊºçÖ®Â·   
Ò²¸ÃÓÃ°®ÓëÏ£ÍûÆÌÖþ   
ÇÒ°Ñ±¯ÉË¾Í´ËÖ¹²½   
ÈÃÏà°®µÄÈËÓÀÔ¶ÐÒ¸£ ¡­¡­"  
  
¾«ÁéµÄÉíÓ°ÔÚÑô¹âÏÂÌøÔ¾×ÅÔ½À´Ô½Ô¶£¬ÉùÒôÒ²Ô½À´Ô½Ð¡¡£°«ÈËËäÈ»ÈÔÊÇÆØÉ¹ÔÚÑô¹âÏÂ£¬µ«ÊÇÌý×Å¸èÉù£¬Ëû·Â·ð×Ô¼º¾ÍÊÇÐÐ×ßÔÚ²ÊºçÖÐÒ»°ã£¬´ÓÀ´Ã»ÓÐÈç´ËµÄÇáËÉºÍÆ®È»¡­¡­  
  
  
Á½ÌìºóµÄÇå³¿£¬¼ªÄ·Àû¾ÓÈ»ÊÇ±»àÐÔÓµÄÈËÉù¡¢²»¶Ô£¡£¡»¹ÓÐÉü¿ÚµÄ½ÐÉù--³³ÐÑµÄ¡£Ëû¾ªµÃ¼¸ºõÌøÆðÀ´£¡£¡µÈËûÈàÁËÈàÑÛ¾¦¿´Çå³þ£¬ÌìÀ²£¡£¡ËûÕæÊÇ¾ª´ôÁË¡£  
  
--×òÌì»¹ÊÇ»ÄÎÞÈËÑÌµÄÒÁÎýÀû¶÷£¬½ñÌìÈ´Ã°³öÀ´ÄÇÃ´¶àµÄ¾«Áé£¡£¡£¡ÔÚÇ°±ßµÄ²»Ô¶´¦£¬ÒÑ×¤ÔúÓÐÄÇÃ´¶àµÄ¾«ÁéµÄÕÊÅñ£¡£¡£¡ÄÇÃ´¶à¸ßÌôÉí²Ä¡¢Ó¢¿¡µÄ¾«ÁéÃÇÔÚÃ¦À´Ã¦È¥--ÓÐµÄÔÚ¼ÌÐø´îÕÊÅñ£¬ÓÐµÄÔÚ°áÔË¹¤¾ßºÍÎïÆ·£¬ÓÐµÄÔÚÕÕ¹ËÂí¶ù¡£¶øÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÕýÔÚÆäÖÐµÄÒ»¶¥ÕÊÅñÇ°ºÍÒ»¸ö¿´ÆðÀ´½ÏÄê³¤µ«ÒÂ×ÅºÜ»ªÀöµÄ¾«ÁéÔÚËµÐ©Ê²Ã´¡£¼ªÄ·ÀûÆðÏÈÒÔÎªÄÇ¸ö¾«Áé¾ÍÊÇÁîËû¼«²»¿ìµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¸¸Ç×£¬µ«µ±Ëû·¢ÏÖÄÇ¸ö¾«Áé¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò²ÊÇ±Ï¹§±Ï¾´µÄÊ±ºò£¬Ëû¾ÍÍÆ·­ÁË×Ô¼ºµÄ²Â²â¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ºÍÄÇ¸ö¾«Áé½²Íê»°£¬·¢ÏÖ¼ªÄ·ÀûÒÑ¾­ÐÑÁË£¬¾ÍÏòËû×ßÁË¹ýÀ´¡£  
"²»ÊÇÏ£ÍûÔçµã¶¯ÊÖÂð£¿ÔõÃ´Ñù£¿ÏÖÔÚÏë¿ªÊ¼¾Í¿ÉÒÔ¿ªÊ¼ÁË£¡"  
"Å¶¸ÃËÀ£¡£¡ÊÇÄãÈÃÄÇÖ»Äñ¶ù°ÑÕû¸öºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄ¾«Áé¶¼½ÐÀ´ÁËÂð£¿"  
  
"²»--²»ÊÇÕû¸öºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄ¾«Áé¡£--ËûÃÇ¿É¶¼ÊÇºÚÉ­ÁÖ×îÓÅÐãµÄ¹¤½³£¬Äã²»ÓÃµ£ÐÄËûÃÇ×ö²»³öÄãÏëÒªµÄÑù×Ó£¬Ö»µ£ÐÄÄãÏëµÄ»¹²»¹»ÃÀ£¡£¡--ºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄÆäËû¾«ÁéÒÔºó»¹»áÂ½ÐøµØµ½À´¡£"  
  
"Å¶£¡£¡Ô­À´ÊÇÕâÑù£¡¶ÔÁË£¬¸Õ²ÅºÍÄãËµ»°µÄÄÇ¸ö¾«ÁéÊÇË­£¿"¼ªÄ·ÀûÎÊ¡£  
"ÊÇºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄÐÂ×Ü¹Ü--Ò²½«ÊÇÒÁÎýÀû¶÷µÄ¡£¶ÔÁË¼ªÄ·Àû£¬¸øÄã¿´Ò»Ñù¶«Î÷¡£"Ëµ×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´Ó»³ÀïÌÍ³öÒ»¾í»­¾í£¬ÂýÂýÔÚËûÃæÇ°Õ¹¿ª£¬»­¾í»¹ÓÐµãÊª£¬¿´µÃ³öÀ´ÊÇ¸ÕÍê³É²»¾Ã¡£  
  
"ÌìÄÄ£¡£¡£¡"¼ªÄ·Àû¾ªºô--ÄÇÊÇÒÁÎýÀû¶÷µÄÈ«¾°Í¼--¶øÇÒÊÇÐÂ¾°Í¼£¡£¡£¡ÉÏÃæ£¬²»µ«ºÜÇå³þµØ¡¢×¼È·µØÏÔÊ¾ÁËÒÁÎýÀû¶÷µÄµØÐÎ£¬¶øÇÒÃÜÃÜÂéÂéµØ»­ÉÏÁËËûÃÇÕâÒ»¸öÔÂÒÔÀ´£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ëù¸øËû½²ÊöµÄ¸÷´¦½«Òª½¨³ÉµÄ¾°ÏóµÄËõÂÔÍ¼--ÕâÀï»òÄÇÀïÊ±ÒþÊ±ÏÖµÄÂ¥¸óÂ¶Ì¨¡¢Áá³Ø·ÉÆÙ¡¢ÌìÈ»µÄ»òÒýµ¼µÄ¾°ÖÂ¡­¡­¡£ËùÓÐµÄÒ»ÇÐ£¬ÔÚÖ»Ìýµ½ÁãÇÃËé´òµÄÐðÊöµÄÊ±ºò£¬Ö»ÊÇ¶Ôµ¥´¦µÄ¾°ÏóÓÐ´ó¸ÅµÄÓ¡Ïó¶øÒÑ¡£¶ø¿´ÁËÏÖÔÚµÄÈ«¾°Í¼£¬²ÅÌå»áµ½ÖØ½¨ÒÁÎýÀû¶÷µÄ¹¤³ÌµÄÅÓ´ó¡¢¸´ÔÓºÍ¼«¸ßµÄ¼¼ÊõÒÕÊõ£¡£¡  
  
"ÄÑÒÔÖÃÐÅ£¡£¡²»ÊÇËµºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄ¾«ÁéÊ²Ã´¶¼²»»á×öµÄÂð£¿"¼ªÄ·Àûà«à«µØµÀ¡£  
  
"ÒÔÇ°ÊÇ"£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ð¦µÀ£º"µ«ÎÒ¸¸Ç×À´ÁËÒÔºó£¬ºÚÉ­ÁÖ¹ýÁË¶àÉÙÇ§Äê°¡£¡£¡£¡ÔÙ±¿µÄ¶¼¿ÉÒÔÑ§»áÁË£¡£¡¾«ÁéÏ²»¶Ò»ÇÐÃÀÀöµÄÊÂÎï£¬¿É±ðÈË×öµÄ¶«Î÷ÔÙÃÀ£¬Ò²Ã»ÓÐ×Ô¼º×öµÄÀ´µÃÂúÒâ£¡£¡--ÏóÎÒÊÖÉÏµÄÕâ·ù»­£¬ÄãÖªµÀÊÇË­×öµÄÂð£¿"  
  
"·´Õý²»ÊÇÄã£¬Èç¹ûÊÇÄãµÄ»°£¬ÄãÔç¾Í»­ÁË¡£"  
  
¾«ÁéÐ¦Ð¦£¬"ÄãËµµÃ¶Ô£¡£¡--ÕâÈ·Êµ²»ÊÇÎÒ»­µÄ--ÊÇ¸Õ²ÅºÍÎÒËµ»°µÄÄÇ¸ö×Ü¹Ü¡£Ëû»¹ÊÇºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄ¾«ÁéÖÐ¡¢Ã»×¼ÊÇÕû¸öÖÐÖÞ»­µÃ×îºÃµÄÒ»¸ö£¡£¡--×òÌì°ëÒ¹Äã»¹ÔÚÊìË¯µÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûÃÇ¾ÍÒÑ¾­À´µ½ÁËÒÁÎýÀû¶÷¡£µ±ÎÒÆÈ²»¼°´ýµØ°ÑÎÒµÄÖÖÖÖÉèÏë¸æËßËûµÄÊ±ºò£¬Ëû±ãÆÈ²»¼°´ýµØ°ÑËüÃÇ¶¼»­ÁË³öÀ´£¡£¡--ÄÇ·ù'²ÊºçÖ®Â·'Ò²ÒÑ¾­»­ºÃÁË£¬²»¹ýÄÇÕÅºÜ´ó£¬ÏÖÔÚ»¹ÔÚÕÊÅñÀïÁÀ×ÅÄØ¡£ÎÒ±£Ö¤Äã¿´ÁËÒÔºó»áÒÔÎª×Ô¼ºÊÇÔÚÃÎÖÐÒ»Ñù¡£"  
  
"ÎÒÏàÐÅ£¡"ÌýÁË¾«ÁéµÄ»°°«ÈË¾ªÑÈ¶ø³Ï¿ÒµÄËµ£º"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬¹ýÈ¥ÎÒÒÔÎªºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄ¾«ÁéµÍË×¶øÓ×ÖÉ£¬ÏÖÔÚÎÒÒªºÃºÃµØ·´Ê¡×Ô¼ºµÄ¿´·¨À²"--¼ªÄ·ÀûËµµ½ÕâÐÄÖÐ°µµÀ£¬µ«ÄãÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÐÊ±»¹ÊÇÍ¦Ó×ÖÉµÄ--"ÎÒ¸ÒËµÔÚºÚÉ­ÁÖ¾«ÁéµÄÇÉÊÖÏÂ£¬ÒÁÎýÀû¶÷ÒªÊÇ½¨ÆðÀ´£¬¾ø²»±ÈÁÖ¹È¡¢ÂåÁÖÑ·É«¡£"--ÂåÁÖÔÚÕâ¸ö°«ÈËµÄÐÄÀïÓÐ×ÅÖÁ¸ßÎÞÉÏµÄµØÎ»£¬ÄÜÈÃËû¿ÏÓÃÂåÁÖÀ´×ö±È½Ï£¬±ãÊÇ¸øºÚÉ­ÁÖ¾«ÁéµÄ×î¸ßµÄÆÀ¼Û¡£  
  
"Ð»Ð»Äã¼ªÄ·Àû£¬²»¹ýÁÖ¹ÈºÍÂåÁÖµÄ¹âÃ¢ÊÇË­¶¼ÑÚ¸Ç²»ÁËµÄ¡£ºÃÀ²£¬½ñÌìÒªÊÇÃ»ÓÐÊ²Ã´ÊÂµÄ»°£¬¾ÍÊÕÊ°¶«Î÷£¬ÎÒÃÇÒª³ö·¢ÁË¡£"  
  
"ÄãËµÊ²Ã´£¿³ö·¢£¿È¥ÄÄ£¿¸ÉÊ²Ã´£¿ÎÒÃÇ²»ÒªÁôÔÚÕâÖØ½¨ÒÁÎýÀû¶÷Âð£¿"°«ÈËÒ»¿ÚÆøÌáÁËÒ»´óÍÆÎÊÌâ¡£  
  
"ÒÁÎýÀû¶÷ÊÇÒªÖØ½¨£¬µ«ÎÒÍ»È»Ïëµ½£¬Ò²Ðí´ÓÎ´¼û¹ýµÄË®¾§¶´»á¸øÓèÎÒ´ÓÎ´ÏëÏó¹ýµÄÁé¸Ð£¬ÎÒÏÖÔÚ¾ÍÏëÈ¥¿´¿´£¡£¡Äã¾õµÃÔõÑù£¿£¿"  
  
"ÀÖÒâÖ®¼«£¡£¡£¡²»¹ý--ÄãÕæµÄ²»ÁôÏÂÀ´×öµãÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
"ËûÃÇÄÜ×öµÄ²¢²»ÊÇÎÒ¶¼ÄÃÊÖµÄ--ÎÒ×îÄÃÊÖµ±È»ÊÇÕâ¸ö--"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ëµ×Å·´ÊÖÎÕÁËÎÕ±³ÔÚÉíºóµÄÊ§¶ø¸´µÃµÄ´óºÚ¹­--"»¹ÓÐ¾ÍÊÇÈ¥ÏëÏóÎÒÐÄÖÐÃ¿Ò»¼þÊÂÎï»òÃ¿Ò»¸öµØ·½×îÃÀÀöµÄÑù×Ó¡£--ÔÙËµ£¬¼ÈÈ»ÓÐÈË±ÈÄã×öµÃºÃ£¬ÎªÊ²Ã´²»·ÅÊÖÈÃËûÃÇÀ´¸ÉÄØ¡£"  
  
ÌýÁË¾«ÁéµÄ»°°«ÈËµãµãÍ·¡£  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¾«ÁéºÍ°«ÈËÓÚÊÇÓÖÉÏÂ·ÁË¡£ÕâÒ»´ÎÖÕÓÚÂÖµ½°«ÈË´øÂ·--ÒòÎªËûÃÇ²¢²»ÊÇÔÙÈ¥ºÕ¶ûÄ·Ë¹µÄÉ½¶´£¬¶øÊÇ£¬¼ªÄ·ÀûËùËµµÄÁíÒ»¸öÃØÃÜµÄµØ·½--"ÄÇ¿ÉÊÇ¸¸Ç×ËÍÎÒµÄÀñÎï¹þ¹þ£¬Ö»ÓÃÀ´¹ÛÉÍ£¬Ã»ÓÐÈË×¡ÔÚÄÇµÄ¡£ËüÃÀµÃÏóÏÉ¾³Ò»°ã¡£Èç¹ûÎÒËµËüÊÇµØÏÂµÄÂåÁÖ£¬¾ø¶Ô²»»áÓÐÈË·´¶Ô¡£"  
  
"ÏàÐÅÄã¡£²»¹ý£¬Ëü¾¿¾¹ÔÚÊ²Ã´µØ·½£¿"  
"ºÙºÙºÙ£¬ÄÇ¿É²»ÄÜ¸æËßÄã£¬"  
"ºÃ°É£¬·´Õýµ½ÁËÄÇÎÒÒ»Ñù¿ÉÒÔÖªµÀ£¡"  
  
ÓÐÒâË¼µÄÊÇ£¬ËûÃÇÒ»Â·±±ÐÐ£¬Ê×ÏÈ¾­¹ýÁË·½¹±¡£ÄÇÊ±ºòÕýÖµ´ºÎ´ÏÄ³õ£¬ÕýÊÇÉ­ÁÖÀïËùÓÐµÄÒ»ÇÐ¶¼´Ó¶¬¼¾Àï¸´ËÕµÃ×î³¹µ×£¬Ò²¼´½«×î»îÔ¾µÄÊ±ºò¡£´Ó±ßÉÏÍû½øÈ¥£¬³ýÁËËùÓÐµÄÊ÷Ä¾¶¼ÅûÉÏÁËÉÁÁÁµÄÂÌ×±Ö®Íâ--»¹ÓÐÏÊ»¨£¬°ÑÕû¸öÁÖ×Ó¶¼×°°çÆðÀ´¡£ÕâÊ±µÄ¾°É«ºÍËûÃÇÄÇÒ»´ÎÔÚÈýÔÂÖ»ÓÐÐÂ³¤µÄÊ÷Ò¶»¹Ã»ÓÐÏÊ»¨µÄÓÐÐ©µ¥µ÷µÄÈÕ×Ó¿ÉÊÇ´ó²»ÏàÍ¬µÄ¡£  
  
µ«Ôø¾­´ðÓ¦¹ý°«ÈËÊÇÏÈ¿´É½¶´ÔÙÈ¥É­ÁÖ£¬ËùÒÔµ±×ßÔÚ·½¹±É­ÁÖ±ßÉÏ£¬¾«Áé²¢Ã»ÓÐ°ÑÂíÍ£ÏÂÀ´£¬ËäÈ»ËûµÄÐÄÒÑ¾­ÔÚ´À´ÀÓû¶¯¡£¹ÊÒâ×°×ÅÂú²»ÔÚºõµÄÑù×ÓµÄÐ§¹ûÊÇÊÊµÃÆä·´µÄ¡£°«ÈË¿´³öÀ´±íÃæ²»Â¶ÉùÉ«µÄ¾«ÁéÆäÊµÐÄÀïÃæÊÇ¶àÏë·É½øÈ¥¡£°«ÈËÖªµÀÖ»ÒªÉÔÉÔµØµãÒ»ÏÂ£¬¾«ÁéµÄ¼á¶¨Ò»¶¨¾ÍÏ¡Àï»©À­µÄÁË¡£  
  
"ÖÕÓÚÓÖ¾­¹ýÕâ¸öµØ·½ÁË¡£"°«ÈËËµµÀ£¬"²»ÖªµÀÀïÃæµÄ¶÷ÌØÃÇÔõÑùÁË¡£"  
"ºÇºÇ£¬ËûÃÇµÄÐÄÇéÒ²Ò»¶¨ºÜºÃµÄ--ÏÖÔÚ¿ÉÊÇÒ»ÄêÖÐ×î°ôµÄ¼¾½Ú£¡£¡£¡Ò²ÊÇÉ­ÁÖÀï×îÃÀµÄÊ±ºò£¡£¡¿ÉÏ§ÎÒÃÇ²»ÄÜÔÚÕâ¸ö×îºÃµÄÊ±¶ÎÈ¥°Ý·ÃËûÃÇ£¬ÎÒÃÇµÃÏÈÈ¥ÄãËµµÄÄÇ¸öÃØÃÜµÄÉ½¶´¡£"  
  
"ÎªÊ²Ã´²»¿ÉÒÔÄØ£¿ÄãÒÔÎª°«ÈË»áÉµµ½Òª´í¹ýºÃ»ú»áÂð£¿Ö»ÒªÄã²»¹ÌÖ´£¬ÎÒÇü¾ÍÒ»ÏÂÒ²ÊÇ¿ÉÒÔµÄ£¡£¡"°«ÈËÕâÃ´ËµµÀ£¬ÐÄÀïÈ´²»È»£¬¼¾½Ú²»Í¬ÓÖÔõÃ´Ñù£¬Ê÷»¹ÊÇÊ÷£¬ÄÑµÀ»¹»á±ä³ÉÆäËüµÄ¶«Î÷£¿--»°Ëµ»ØÀ´Ò²ÊÇ£¬³¤ÆÚÉú»îÔÚµØÏÂµÄ°«ÈË£¬¸Ð¾õËÆºõµØÏÂÖ»ÓÐÀäÅ¯µÄ²»Í¬£¬³ý·Ç×Ô¼º¶¯ÊÖ£¬·ñÔòµØÏÂËÄ¼¾µÄ¾°ÖÂ¶¼ÊÇ²»±äµÄ¡£ÄÑ¹ÖËûÃÇ¶Ô¼¾½ÚµÄ±ä»¯ÕâÃ´µ­Ä®¡£  
  
"¹þ¹þÎÒ¹ÌÖ´£¿£¿£¡£¡"²»¹ý°«ÈËµÄ»°»¹ÊÇÈÃ¾«ÁéºÜÏ²³öÍûÍâ£¬"ÎÒÒ²²»»áÉµµ½ÈÃµ½ÊÖµÄ»ú»áÁï×ßµÄµØ²½¡£ÕâÊÇÄãËµµÄ¼ªÄ·Àû£¡£¡ÎÒÃÇÏÈÈ¥·½¹±À²£¬¿É²»ÄÜ¹ÖÎÒ²»ÊØÊÄÑÔ£¡£¡"  
  
"·è¾«Áé£¬±ð¸ßÐËÌ«Ôç£¡ÔÚÎÒµÄ½ÅÃ»ÓÐÌ¤ÉÏ·½¹±É­ÁÖµÄÍÁµØÖ®Ç°£¬ÎÒ±£ÁôËæÊ±¸Ä±äÖ÷ÒâµÄÈ¨Á¦£¡"  
  
"ÄÇÑù¡­¡­²»Ì«ºÃ°É~~~"¾«Áé½Æ÷ïµØËµµÀ£º"ÒªÊÇÎÒ²»Ð¡ÐÄ°ÑÄãõßÏÂÈ¥ÁËÔõÃ´°ì£¿£¿£¡£¡"  
  
"·è¾«Áé~~~~~~ºÍÄãÃÇÔÚÒ»ÆðÎÒ³ÙÔçÒ²»á·èµôµÄ¡£"  
  
"¹þ¹þ£¡£¡ÄÇÖÁÉÙ»á±£Ö¤ÎÒÃÇÄÜ¿´µ½·½¹±É­ÁÖ×îÃÀµÄÊ±ºò£¬²»ÊÇÂð£¿"  
  
ÊÇµÄ£¬×î´¿¾»µÄÑô¹â´Ó·½¹±É­ÁÖÄÇ²»½ô²»ÃÜµÄÁÖ×ÓÀïµÄ·ìÏ¶ÖÐÍ¸¹ý£¬´øÀ´Ã÷ÁÁºÍÎÂÅ¯¡£ÕâÊÇÄÇÐ©´óÊ÷ÏÂÈÔÄÜ³¤ÓÐÐí¶à²»ÖªÃûµÄ»¨²ÝµÄÔ­Òò¡£¶øÊ÷Ä¾ºÍ»¨²ÝÈÃÁÖ×ÓÀïµÄ¿ÕÆøÌØ±ðµÄÇåÐÂ£¬²¢´ø×ÅËüÃÇÌØÓÐµÄ·Ò·¼ºÍÉ«²ÊÔÚÑô¹âÏÂÉÁÉÁ·¢ÁÁ¡£  
  
°«ÈË¸ú×Å¾«ÁéÔÚÊ÷´ÔÖÐ×ß×Å£¬¾«Áé±ß×ß±ß»º»ºµØÆ³×Å×óÓÒµÄ²ÝÄ¾£¬ËäÈ»Ã»ÓÐÍ£Áô£¬µ«ÊÇ°«ÈËÖªµÀÄÇÊ±¼ä×ãÒÔÈÃ¾«ÁéÈÏÇåËùÓÐµÄ²ÝÄ¾¡£  
  
"ÒÑ·¢ÏÖ¶àÉÙÖÖÖ²ÎïÁË£¿¸øÎÒËµËµ¡£"  
"´ÓÎÒÃÇÏÂÂíµÄÄÇÀï¿ªÊ¼ËãÆð£¬ÎÒµÄÊÓÒ°Ëù¼°·¶Î§£¬ÓÐËÄÖÖÄ¾±¾ºÍÈýÊ®ÆßÖÖ²Ý±¾£¬×Ü¹²Ò»°ÙÈýÊ®Èý¿ÆÖ²Îï£¬Ê÷Ä¾´ó¸ÅÒÑÓÐ¡­¡­Ò»Ç§Èý°ÙËÄÊ®Áù¿Ã»¹ÊÇ¡­¡­»µÁË¼ªÄ·Àû£¡£¡ÄãÒ»´ò²íÎÒ¸Õ²ÅÊýµ½ÄÄÒ»²ãÀ´×Å¡£"¾«ÁéÃÐ×ÅÑÛ¾¦´òÁ¿×ÅÇ°·½ËµµÀ¡£  
  
"·è¾«Áé£¡ÊýÄÇ¸öÓÐÊ²Ã´ÓÃ£¿"¾«ÁéµÄÔð¹ÖÈÃ°«ÈËÉÔÉÔÓÐÐ©²»¿ì¡£  
"ËÀ°«ÈË£¡ÄãÃÇ°«ÈË»¹²»ÊÇÒ»ÑùÊý¹ý¶´ÀïµÄÃ¿Ò»¿ÅÊ¯Í·Ã´£¡£¡"  
°«ÈËËÊËÊ¼ç£¬²»ÖÃ¿É·ñ¡£²»¹ýËûÐÄÀïàÖ¹¾µÀ£¬·è¾«Áé£¬ÄãËµµÄµ¹ÊÇÕæµÄ£¡ÎÒÃÇ°«ÈË¿ÉÊÇ¶ÔµØÏÂµÄÃ¿Ò»¿éÊ¯Í·¶¼ÇåÇå³þ³þ¡£  
  
"ÔçÖªµÀ¾Í°ÑÄãÄÇ¸ö×Ü¹ÜÒ»¿é½ÐÀ´£¬ÈÃËû»­ÏÂÕâÀïµÄÃ¿Ò»¿ÃÊ÷£¬Ê¡µÃÄãÊýÀ´ÊýÈ¥¶¼Êý²»Çå³þ£¡"  
  
"ºÃ°É£¬ÎÒÒÔºóÔÙÊý¡£ÏÖÔÚÎÒÒªÊÇ²»Ëµµã±ðµÄÊ²Ã´µÄ»°ÄÇÎÒµÄ¶ú¶ä¿ÉµÃ²»µ½Çå¾²ÁË¡£¼ªÄ·Àû£¬ÄãÓÐÃ»ÓÐ¿´¼ûÇ°Ãæ×ó±ßµÄÄÇÐ©ÌØ±ð¸ß´óµÄ¡¢ÂúÊ÷¶¼¿ªÂúÁËÐ¡°×»¨µÄÊ÷Ä¾£¿"  
  
"Ë­ÒªÌýÄã†ªàÂ£¿"°«ÈË×ìÉÏ¹¾ßÌ×Å£¬ÑÛ¹âÈ´Ëæ×Å¾«ÁéÖ¸×ÅµÄ·½Ïò¿´ÁË¹ýÈ¥¡£--ÄÇÀïºÃÏóÓÐÒ»´Ô±È½ÏÌØÊâµÄÊ÷ÖÖ¡£  
  
"Ëü¿É²»Ò»°ã£¬ÄãÖªµÀÂð£¿ËüÆäÊµ¡­¡­"  
  
"Å¶£¿"°«ÈËÃÐ×ÅÑÛ¾¦´òÁ¿¾«ÁéËùÖ¸µÄÄÇÒ»ÀàÊ÷ÖÐÄÇÌØ±ð¸ß´óµÄÄÇÒ»¿Ã£¬µÈ´ý¾«Áé¼ÌÐø½âÊÍ¡£  
  
"ºÍÓÒ±ßÄÇÐ©Ê÷Ä¾ÊÇÒ»ÑùµÄ¡£"  
  
"·Ï»°£¡£¡"°«ÈË·ßµÀ£º"Ë­¿´²»³öÀ´°¡£¡£¡"  
"¿ÉÊÇÄãÄÜ¿´³öËüÃÇÄÄÒ»¿Ã»îµ½ÁËÒ»Ç§ÄêÒÔÉÏÂð£¿Èç¹û²»È¥ÊýËüÃÇµÄÄêÂÖ£¿"  
"µ±È»ÊÇÔ½´Ö¾ÍÔ½ÀÏ¡£¶øÇÒÈç¹ûËüÃÇ»î¹»Ò»Ç§Äê»á±ä³É¾«ÁéÎÒËÀ¶¼²»½øÕâÖÖÊ÷ÁÖ£¡"  
  
"ºÙ£¡ÄÇ¿É²»Ò»¶¨£¡"¾«ÁéÐ¦µÀ£¬"ÌýÎÒËµ¼ªÄ·Àû£¬ÄÇÖÖÊ÷½Ð°£ÂòÑÇ£¬Ô­ÒÔÎªÖ»ÓÐºÚÉ­ÁÖ²ÅÓÐ£¬Ïë²»µ½ÔÚÕâÀïÒ²¼ûµ½ÁË¡£°£ÂòÑÇ³¤µ½Ç§ÄêÒÔºó£¬¾Í²»»áÔÙ±ä´Ö£¬µ«Ä¾ÖÊ»áÔ½À´Ô½ÃÜ¶øÇÒÔ½À´Ô½Ó²£¬ÄãÒªÊÇÈ¥ÇÃÒ»ÏÂ¾Í»á´ÓËüÃÇµÄÈíÓ²³Ì¶ÈºÍÉùÒôÖÐÖªµÀÄÄÒ»Öê³¤¹»Ò»Ç§ÄêÒÔÉÏÁË--Ô½ÀÏµÄÇÃ³öÀ´µÄÉùÒô¾ÍÔ½Çå´à¡£"  
  
"ÌýÆðÀ´ÊÇ±È½ÏÓÐÈ¤¡£"  
"»¹ÒªÔÙÀÏµÄ£¬ËüÃÇ»áÓ²µÃ¿ÉÒÔºÍ½ðÊôæÇÃÀ£¡¶øËüÃÇµÄÖØÁ¿ÓÖ±È½ðÊôÒªÇá£¬¿ÉÒÔ×öºÜºÃµÄ¶ÜÅÆ£¡"  
"Ä¾²Ä¿ÉÒÔ×ö¶ÜÅÆ£¬ÕâÎÒÖªµÀ£¬²»¹ýºÃµÄ»õÉ«¿É²»Ëã¶à¡£"  
"¿ÉÊÇÄã²»ÖªµÀ£¬ÕâÖÖÊ÷Ä¾Ã¿³¤¹»Ò»°ÙÄê£¬ËüµÄÄ¾ÖÊÇÃÆðÀ´¾ÍÊÇÒ»¸ö×¼È·µÄÒô½×£¬¶øÇÒÒôÉ«·Ç³£µÄÃÀÃî£¡ºÚÉ­ÁÖÀïµÄÀÖÆ÷µÄÒô×¼£¬¾ÍÊÇÓÃÕâÖÖ°£ÂòÑÇ¶¨ÏÂÀ´µÄ£¡ÔÚºÚÉ­ÁÖ»¹×¨ÃÅÓÐÒ»Æ¬°£ÂòÑÇÁÖ£¬¶¼ÊÇ¸ô×ÅÒ»¶¨µÄÄêÏÞÖÖÏÂ£¬ÓÃÀ´¶¨ËùÐèÒªµÄÒô×¼¡£²¢ÇÒÖ±½ÓÓÃËüÀ´ÖÆ×÷Ä¾ÇÙ£¡ºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄÄ¾ÇÙÒ²ÐíÃ»ÓÐÇÙ¼¼×îºÃµÄÈËÀ´ÑÝ×à£¬µ«ËüµÄÒôÉ«ÊÇ×î×¼µÄÒ²ÊÇ×îÆ¯ÁÁµÄ£¡£¡"  
"Å¶--ÄÇÎÒ¿ÉÕæÃ»ÓÐÏëµ½£¡£¡"¼ªÄ·ÀûÐ¦ÁË£¬ÏëÏóÖÐÒ»ÈººÚÉ­ÁÖµÄ¾«ÁéÉµºõºõµÄ¶£¶£ßËßËµØÈ¥ÇÃÄÇÐ©Ê÷Ä¾¡£  
"ÔõÃ´Ñù£¿ÇÃÇÃÈ¥£¿¿´ÄÇÐ©°£ÂòÑÇÒÑ¾­»îÁË¶à³¤Ê±¼ä£¿"  
"ÓÐÒâË¼¡£"°«ÈË´ðµÀ£¬ÐÄÀïÈ´àÖ¹¾£¬ÔÙ¸úÄãÈ¥Ó×ÖÉÒ»ÏÂ¡£  
  
¾«ÁéºÍ°«ÈËÏòÄÇ±ßµÄ°£ÂòÑÇ×ßÈ¥¡£¾«Áé±ß×ß±ß×ªÈ¦×Ó¡¢ÕÅ×ÅË«±Û£¬¾¡¿ÉÄÜµØÈÃÑô¹âÈ÷ÔÚ×Ô¼ºÉíÉÏ¡£µ½ÁË°£ÂòÑÇÄÇ´Ø»¨Èç°×É¡°ãµÄÊ÷ÏÂÊ±£¬¶þÈË¿ªÊ¼ÔÚÕâÀïÄÇÀïÎûÎû¹þ¹þµØÓÃÖ¸±³ÇÃÆðÀ´°£ÂòÑÇÊ÷À´¡£¾«ÁéÒ»±ßÇÃÒ»±ß×ÐÏ¸µØÌý×Å£¬ÅÐ¶ÏËüÒÑÉú³¤µÄÊ±¼ä£¬°«ÈËÔòÔõÃ´ÇÃÔõÃ´¶¼ÊÇ´òÌúµÄ½Ú×à¡£  
  
µ±Ö¸±³ÇÃµÃ¶¼·¸Í´µÄÊ±ºò£¬¾«ÁéÔÚ°£ÂòÑÇÊ÷ÁÖÖÐÒ»¸ö½Ï¿ªÀ«µÄµØ·½µÄÍ£ÁËÏÂÀ´£¬Ñö×ÅÍ·£¬ÕÅ¿ªË«±Û±ÕÉÏÁËÑÛ¾¦¾²¾²µØÕ¾×Å£¬¸ÐÊÜÄÇÎÂºÍµÄÑô¹âÆËµ½ÉíÉÏµÄ¸Ð¾õ¡£²»ÖªµÀÎªÊ²Ã´£¬°«ÈË¾õµÃ¾«ÁéËÆºõÔÚ½ßÁ¦¼Ç×¡Ì¤Èë·½¹±É­ÁÖºóµÄÃ¿Ò»¿Ì£¬¾ÍºÃÏó²»ÊÇ¸Õ¸ÕÌ¤Èë·½¹±É­ÁÖ¶øÊÇÒªºÍ·½¹±É­ÁÖµÀ±ðÒ»°ã¡£Í»È»Ò»Õó·ç»º»ºµØ´µ¹ý£¬½«¾«ÁéµÄÒÂ½óºÍÍ··¢¶¼´µµÃÆ®ÁËÆðÀ´£¬Ò²ÓÐÐ©Ðí°£ÂòÑÇ»¨Ó¯Ó¯ÂäÏÂ¡£°«ÈË¿´×ÅÑÛÇ°¶À×Ô³Á×íµÄ¾«Áé£¬¾õµÃËÆºõ·çÔÙ´óÒ»µã£¬ÄÇ¸ö¾«Áé¾ÍÒª·ÉÆðÀ´ÁË¡­¡­°«ÈËÕýÏë×Å£¬Í»È»¾õµÃ±Ç×ÓºÜÑ÷--"°¡Ìç£¡£¡"°«ÈË²»ÖªÎªÊ²Ã´´òÁË¸öÅçÌç¡£»¹Ã»ÓÐµÈ°«ÈËÅªÇå³þÊÇÔõÃ´»ØÊÂ£¬°«ÈËÄÇ²»ÕùÆøµÄ±Ç×Ó¾ÍÆµÂÊÔ½À´Ô½¸ßµØ´òÆðÅçÌçÀ´£¡¾«Áé²»µÃ²»´Ó°«ÈËÒ»Á¬´®µÄÅçÌçÖÐ¾ªÐÑ£¬ËûÊÕÆðÊÖ£¬À´µ½°«ÈËÉí±ßÍäÏÂÑü×ÐÏ¸µØ´òÁ¿×Å°«ÈË£¬Í¬Ê±Ææ¹ÖµØÎÊ£º"ÔõÃ´ÁË£¿"¡£  
  
"¡­¡­ÎÒÒ²²»ÖªµÀ¡­¡­°¡Ìç£¡£¡ÔõÃ´»á°¡Ìç£¡£¡--ÕâÑù£¡£¡ÊµÔÚÊÇ°¡Ìç£¡£¡£¡£¡Ì«Ææ¹ÖÁË£¡----°¡Ìç£¡£¡£¡¡­¡­"  
  
¾«ÁéºÜÑÏËàµØ¶¢×Å°«ÈËÑÐ¾¿ÁËÒ»»á£¬¸ù¾Ý¾­ÑéÖÕÓÚµÃ³öÁËÒ»¸ö¿ÉÄÜµÄµ«Êµ¼ÊÉÏÒ²ÊÇÕýÈ·µÄ½áÂÛ£º"¼ªÄ·Àû£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡Äã»¨·Û¹ýÃô£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡"--Ë­ËµÎÒÃÇµÄ°«ÈË´ÖÉñ¾­ÄØ--ËµÍê¾«Áé¹þ¹þ´óÐ¦ÆðÀ´¡£  
  
"¸ÃËÀ£¡£¡°¡Ìç--ÎÒÔõÃ´»áÕâÑù£¡°¡Ìç£¡£¡¡­¡­"  
  
¾«ÁéÖåÁËÖåÃ¼Í·£¬±ßÐ¦±ßÎÞ²»ÒÅº¶µØÒ¡Í·Ëµ£º"²»ÐÐ°¡¼ªÄ·Àû£¬Äã²»ÄÜ´ýÔÚÕâ¡£ÎÒÃÇµÃ³öÈ¥¡£"--»¨·Û¹ýÃô¿É²»ÊÇÊ²Ã´ºÃÊÂ¡£ÌØ±ðÊÇ¶Ô°£ÂòÑÇ»¨»¨·Û¹ýÃô£¬ÇáµÄ»°Ò²ÐíÖ»ÊÇ´ò´òÅçÌç»òÊÇÉíÉÏÑ÷Ñ÷£¬ÑÏÖØµÄ»°£¬¿ÉÄÜ»áÒýÆðÍ·ÔÎÉõÖÁÐÄÌøºÍºôÎüÊ§³£¡£  
  
"ÄÇ¶÷ÌØÃÇÄØ£¿°¡Ìç£¡"  
  
"ÏÄÌì²»»áÈÃ¶÷ÌØÃÇ¼ÅÄ¯µÄ¡£ÎÒÏë¶¬ÌìËûÃÇ»á¸ü»¶Ó­¿ÍÈË£¡"  
  
"°¡Ìç£¡£¡ÎÒºÃÏóÃ»ÓÐÑ¡Ôñ¡­¡­°¡Ìç£¡"  
  
"×ß°É£¡£¡µ½ÍâÃæÈ¥»»»»¿ÕÆø£¬Äã»áºÃÒ»Ð©¡£"  
  
»Øµ½ÁËÊ÷ÁÖ×ÓÍâ£¬¼ªÄ·Àû¹ûÈ»¸Ð¾õºÃ¶àÁË£¬´òÅçÌçÒ²½¥½¥Í£ÁËÏÂÀ´¡£¾«ÁéÈ´»¹³Á½þÔÚ¶Ô·½¹±µÄ»ØÎ¶ÖÐ¡£  
  
"Ïó»Øµ½ÁËºÚÉ­ÁÖÒ»ÑùµÄÈÃÎÒÐÀÏ²£¬µ«ÕâÀï±ÈºÚÉ­ÁÖÒªÃ÷ÁÁºÍÊæ³©£¡"  
"²»´í¡£"°«ÈË´ðµÀ--°«ÈËµÄ¸¸Ç×ËÆºõ°Ñ¶ÔÉ­ÁÖµÄ²»Óä¿ìÒÅ´«¸øÁËËû£¬ÈÃËû²»Ô¸Òâ¶àÏëÄÇ¸öÓÖÒõ°µÓÖÉî²»¿É²âµÄ´óÁÖ×Ó£¬Ëû×ª¶øÏëµ½ÁËÂåÁÖ£¬"±ÈÆð½ðÉ«µÄ²»Ò¹ÂåÁÖ£¬Äã¾õµÃÈçºÎ£¿"  
  
"ÂåÁÖ£¿"¾«ÁéÍ£ÁËÏÂÀ´£¬ÃÐÆðÁËÑÛ¾¦ËÆºõÅ¬Á¦µØÔÚ¼ÇÒäÖÐËÑË÷ÄÇ²ÐÁôµÄÓ°×Ó¡£"ÄÇÊÇÒ»Æ¬ÏóÃÎÒ»ÑùµÄµØ·½¡­¡­ÃÀµÃÈ·ÊµÈÃÈË¼¸ºõÃ»·¨ÏàÐÅËüµÄ´æÔÚ¡­¡­²»¹ý¡­¡­£¬ËüÌ«´àÈõ£¡"  
  
"´àÈõ£¿£¿"²»¹Ü³öÓÚÊ²Ã´Ô­Òò£¬°«ÈË²»ÂúÈÎºÎ¶ÔÂåÁÖµÄÎ¢´Ê¡£  
  
"¶Ô£¡´àÈõ¶øÆ®Ãì£¡£¡ÄãÒ²ÐíÕâÒ»¿ÌÄÜÓµÓÐËü£¬µ«Ò»ÏÂ¿ÌÒ²ÐíËü¾Í²»´æÔÚÁË¡£ÎÒ'¼ÇµÃ'Äã¸æËßÎÒËµ£¬ÎÒÃÇÊÇµÃµ½ÁËÌØÐí£¬²Å±»ËûÃÇÁì½øÁÖ×ÓÀïÈ¥µÄÊÇÂð£¿"  
  
"ÊÇ£¿"°«ÈËÓÐµãºýÍ¿ÁË¡­¡­Ëû¼ÇµÃµ±Ê±¾«Áé¿ÉÃ»ÕâÃ´Ïë¹ý¡­¡­¡£  
  
"ÎªÊ²Ã´Èç´ËÃÀÀöµÄµØ·½²»ÄÜÈÃ´ó¼Ò¶¼À´ÐÀÉÍ£¿·ÇÒªÈç´ËÐ¡ÐÄµØ½«×Ô¼º¸ôÓÚÊÀÍâ£¿ÒòÎªÂåÁÖµÄÁ¦Á¿»¹²»×ãÒÔÈ¥ÕâÃ´×ö£¬ËüÖ»ÄÜÔÚÓÐÐ§·¶Î§ÀïÔËÓÃË®Ö®½äµÄÁ¦Á¿¡£Òò´ËËüËäÈ»¸øÁË×¡ÔÚÄÇÀïµÄ¾ÓÃñºÜÃÀµÄÃÎ£¬µ«ÎÞ·¨°ÑÄÇÐ©¸ø¸ü¶àµÄ¡¢ÆäËûµÄÈË£¡£¡±ÈÆð·½¹±É­ÁÖµÄÊµÔÚºÍ³¨¿ªµÄÐØ»³£¬ÂåÁÖËäÃÀ£¬µ«ÈÃÈË¸Ðµ½¸ßÐü¿ÕÖÐ£¬ÎÞ·¨²»Ð¡ÐÄÒíÒíÒ²ÎÞ·¨ÐÄÆ½ÆøºÍ¡£"¾«ÁéÔ½ËµÔ½ÈÃ°«ÈË³Ô¾ª£¡  
  
"ÏóÎÒµÄºÚÉ­ÁÖÂï£¡Ëü¿É´Ó²»¾Ü¾øÈÎºÎÒ»Î»ÏëÒª½øÈëµÄÀ´¿Í--"¾«ÁéËµ×Å²»¾õÓÐµã×ÔµÃ£¬°«ÈËÔò²»ÒÔÎªÈ»µØºßÁËÒ»Éù¡£  
  
"--µ±È»£¬"¾«ÁéÓÖÐ¦µÀ£¬"ÎÒ³ÐÈÏºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄ·ç¸ñ²»ÊÇÃ¿Ò»¸öÈË¶¼Ï²»¶¡£¿ÉÊÇÈç¹ûÄãÔ¸ÒâÈ¥ÁË½âËüµÄ»°£¬Äã»á·¢ÏÖÆäÊµËüÓÐºÜ¶àÈÃÈËÐÀÉÍµÄµØ·½¡£"  
  
"Í£Í£Í£Í£Í££¡£¡ÎÒÄþ¿ÉÄãÈ¥ÊýÄÇÐ©Ê÷Ä¾£¡"  
  
¹þ¹þ´óÐ¦ÖÐ¾«Áé²»×ö»Ø´ð£¬ËûÔ¾ÉÏÁËÂí±³£¬À­×Å°«ÈËÒ»ÆðÉÏÀ´£¬¼ÌÐø³¯×ÅËûÃÇ³ÐÅµµÄÁíÒ»¸ö·½ÏòÇ°½ø¡£  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	13. Chapter13

µÚÊ®ÈýÕÂ  
  
  
ÊµÔÚÃ»ÓÐÀíÓÉ²»ÈÃ¾«Áé¸Ðµ½¾ªÆæ-- Ò»Â·ÉÏËûÃÇÒ»Ö±ÔÚÍù±±×ß£¬²»Í£µØÍù±±£¡£¡¹ýÁËÊ®¼¸ÌìÖ®ºó£¬ËûÃÇÉõÖÁ½øÈëÁËºÚÉ­ÁÖ×î¶«²¿µÄ±ßÔµ£¡£¡¾«ÁéÔ½×ßÔ½ºüÒÉ--ÌìÄÄ£¡£¡ÄÑµ½ÄÇ¸ö°«ÈËµÄ¶´Ñ¨¾ÍÔÚ×Ô¼ºµÄÑÛÆ¤µ×ÏÂ£¡¾«Áé²»ÓÉµ¹ÎüÒ»¿ÚÀäÆø¡­¡­  
  
"¼ªÄ·Àû£¬ÄãËµµÄÄÇ¸ö¶´Ñ¨¾ÍÔÚÕâÒ»´ø¸½½üÂð£¿ÕâÀïÎÒ»¹Ëã±È½ÏÊìÏ¤£¬¿É´ÓÃ»ÓÐ¼û¹ýÌ«´óµÄ¶´Ñ¨¡£"¾«ÁéÒ»Â·×ß£¬Ò»Â·ÎÊÁËºÜ¶à´Î¡£  
  
"±ð¼±¡¢±ð¼±¡£ÄãÔÙÒ»´ò²í£¬¾ÍÁ¬ÎÒ¶¼¼Ç²»µÃÂ·ÁË¡£"¿ÉÃ¿´Î°«ÈË¶¼ÊÇÕâÑù»Ø´ð¾«Áé£¬ËûÊµÔÚÊÇÏ²»¶¿´¾«ÁéÄÇÖÖ´ó»ó²»½âµÄÑù×Ó¡£  
  
×ßÁËºÜ¾Ã£¬ËûÃÇÖÕÓÚÓÖ×ß³öÁËºÚÉ­ÁÖ£¬¼ÌÐøÏò¶«±±·½Ïò×ß£¬´Ó¶«ÃæÈÆ¹ýÁË÷ì¶û³Ç£¬×îºó¾ÓÈ»À´µ½Ã¢¶¡É½¶«ÃæµÄÒ»¸öÈË¼£º±ÖÁµÄÉ½¿Ú´¦¡£  
  
"¼ªÄ·Àû£¡£¡Äã²»ÊÇÒª´øÎÒÈ¥ÄÇ¸öË¹¸êÃ«µÄÀÏ¼Ò°É~~"¾«Áé¿´×ÅÄÇ¸ßËÊÈëÔÆ¡¢¶ñÊ¯´£Á¢µÄÃ¢¶¡·å£¬ÎÊµÀ¡£¶øË¹¸êÃ«¾ÍÊÇÒÔÇ°ÅÌ¾àÔÚÃ¢¶¡É½ÉÏµÄÄÇÌõÏ²»¶ÊÕ²Ø±¦±´µÄ¶ñÁú¡£  
  
"µ±È»²»ÊÇ£¡£¡²»¹ý¿ÉÒÔËµÊÇËü¼ÒµÄÁÚ¾Ó--ËüÃÇ¾ÍÔÚÍ¬Ò»×ùÉ½Àïµ«±Ë´Ë²¢²»ÏàÍ¨£¬ÊÇÎÒ¸¸Ç×ºóÀ´ÎÞÒâÖÐ·¢ÏÖµÄ¡£--µ«¼´±ãÊÇÁÚ¾Ó£¬ÀïÃæµÄ¾°ÏóÒ²ÊÇÇ§²îÍò±ð£¡ÎÒ·¢ÊÄÄãÒ»¶¨»á²»Ðé´ËÐÐ£¡"  
  
ËûÃÇ°ÑÂí¶ùÁôÔÚÁËÉ½¿Ú¸½½ü£¬È»ºó°«ÈË´ø×Å¾«ÁéÒ»Ö±³¯É½½Å×ßÈ¥¡£À´µ½ÁËÉ½Ç°£¬¾«ÁéÎÞ²»ÒÉ»óµØ´òÁ¿×ÅÄÇ¸ú±¾ÎÞÈÎºÎ¶´¿Ú¼£Ïó¡¢Ò²²»ÏóÄªÀöÑÇÖ®Ç½ÄÇ°ãÆ½Ö±µÄÉ½Ìå¡£ËµÊµÔÚµÄ£¬ÕâÒ»´øµÄÑÒÊ¯ºÍÆäËüµØ·½µÄÑÒÊ¯Ò²Ã»ÓÐÊ²Ã´²»Í¬£¬¸üÃ»ÓÐÊ²Ã´ÌØÊâµÄ¼ÇºÅ£¬¾«ÁéÊµÔÚÏë²»³öÕâÀï»áÓÐÊ²Ã´ÑùµÄ»ú¹Ø¡£  
  
°«ÈËÅ¤Í·ËÄÏÂ¿´ÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬×Ô¸ö¶ù¹¾ßæµÀ£º"ºÃÏó¾ÍÊÇÕâÁË¡£"È»ºóËû´êÁË´êÊÖ£¬ÕûÁËÕûÑü´ø£¬×ª¹ýÍ·À´Ð°Ð°µØ¶Ô¾«ÁéÐ¦µÀ£º"ÎÒÒª¿ªÊ¼½²°µÓïÁË¡£²»¹ýÎÒµÄ¾«ÁéÏÈÉú--ÎÒÊÂÏÈµÃºÍÄãËµºÃ£¬ÄãÇ§ÍòÇ§Íò²»ÄÜ·¢Æ¢Æø£¬·ñÔò°µÓï½²µ½Ò»°ë±»´ò¶ÏÁË£¬»¹µÃÖØÀ´¡£"  
  
¾«ÁéËÊËÊ¼çÐ¦×ÅËµ£º"ÎÒÎÞËùÎ½£¬ÎÒ»áÍüÁËËüµÄ¡£"ÐÄÖÐÈ´°µ°µ²ÂÏë£¬¿Ï¶¨ÊÇÄÇ¸ö°µÓï±àÓÐ¶Ô¾«Áé²»¾´µÄ×Ö¾ä¡£ËãÁË£¬ÕâÀàµÄ¶«Î÷ÌýµÃ¶àÁË£¬ÔÙ¶àÌýÒ»´ÎÒ²ÎÞËùÎ½¡£  
  
"±£Ö¤£¿"  
"±£Ö¤¡£"  
  
"ºÃ£¬ÄÇÃ´ÎÒ¾Í¿ªÊ¼ÁË--"£¬Ö»¼û°«ÈË¿ÈÁËÁ½ÉùÇåÁËÇåÉ¤×Ó£¬È»ºóÉîÎüÒ»¿ÚÆø£¬½Ó×Å¾Í¿ªÊ¼ÓÃËûÄÇ´ÖÑÆµÄÉ¤ÃÅÏóÔÚ´òÌúËÆµÄßÛµ±ßÛµ±µÄ½Ú×à³ªÆðÀ´£º  
  
"¾ÍÔÚÒõ°µµÄºÚÉ­ÁÖ  
ÓÐÒ»Èº·è¿ñµÄ»Ò¾«Áé  
¼â¼âµÄÀÏÊó¶ú¶ä  
»¹ÓÐÔôÔôµÄÑÛ¾¦"  
  
--³ªµ½ÕâµÄÊ±ºò°«ÈËÃéÁË¾«ÁéÒ»ÑÛ£¬Ö»¼û¾«ÁéÒ»Ö»½ÅÌ¤ÔÚÅÔ±ßµÄÒ»¿éÊ¯Í·ÉÏ¡¢¾Í×ÅËûµÄ½Ú×à´òÅÄ×Ó£¬µ«ÊÇË«ÊÖ½»²æ±§ÔÚÐØÇ°£¬µÍ×ÅÍ·¶ñºÝºÝµØµÉ×ÅËû¡£  
  
°«ÈË×ª»ØÍ·¸ü¼ÓÒ¡Í·»ÎÄÔµØ³ªµÀ£º  
"ºï×ÓÃ»ËûÃÇÌøµÃ¸ß  
½Å²½ÇáµÃÏóÖ»Ã¨  
Ñü¸ËÏ¸µÃËæ·çµ¹--"³ªµ½ÕâµÄÊ±ºò°«ÈËÓÖÍµÍµµØÃéÁË¾«ÁéÒ»ÑÛ£¬¾«ÁéÒÑ¾­ÔÚÒ§ÑÀÇÐ³ÝÁË£¬¿ÉÊÇ°«ÈË»¹ÊÇÒª¼ÌÐø³ª£¬Ëû±ß³ª±ßÏò¾«Áé×öÊÖÊÆ£¬ÒâË¼ÊÇ--Àä¾²£¡£¡Àä¾²£¡£¡  
  
"²»ÒªÒò´Ë´óÒâµô--  
ÒòÎªËûÃÇÓÐÈý°Ñµ¶£¡£¡  
Ð¡ÐÄËûÃÇµÄÈý°Ñµ¶£¡£¡"  
  
Èý°Ñ£¿¾«ÁéÓÐµãÆæ¹Ö£¬Ò»°ã¾«ÁéÉíÉÏ¶¥¶à´øÉÏÁ½°Ñµ¶£¬ÓÖ²»ÊÇÂôµ¶µÄ£¬±³ÄÇÃ´¶à»¹²»ÖØËÀÁË£¿Ö¸¼×µ¶Ó¦¸Ã²»Ëã°É¡£  
  
"Á½°ÑÔÚÑü¼äÖ±»Î»Î  
»òÕßÔÚ¼çºóÉÁÉÁÁÁ  
Ò»°Ñ²ØÔÚÑÛ¾¦Àï  
Ï÷ÄãµÄÄÔ´üÃ»ÉÌÁ¿¡£"  
  
"ÆËßê£¡"¾«ÁéÈÌ²»×¡Ð¦ÁË¡£²»½ûÄÉÃÆ£¬ÔÚ°«ÈËµÄÑÛ¾¦Àï£¬¾«Áé¶¼ÊÇÕâ¸öÑù×ÓµÄÂð£¿  
  
"»¹³¤¹­ºÍÀû¼ý  
¾àÀëÔ¶Ô¶¸üÎ£ÏÕ  
µ±Äã×ß½øºÚÉ­ÁÖ  
Ð¡ÐÄËûÃÇÀ´µ½ÄãµÄÑÛÇ°£¡£¡£¡"--³ªµ½ÕâµÄÊ±ºò£¬Í»È»ÀëËûÃÇÓÐÊ®¼¸²½Ô¶µÄµØ·½£¬´«À´Ò»ÖÖ¿¨¿¨À²À²µÄ¾ÞÏì£¡£¡¾«ÁéµÄÊÓÏß±»ÒýÁË¹ýÈ¥--Ô­À´¾ÍÔÚÄÇÀï£¬Ò»Ð©¿´ÆðÀ´ºÁÎÞÒìÑùµÄ¾ÞÊ¯ÔÚ·­¹ö×Å£¬Ò»ÕóÈÃÈËÄ¿µÉ¿Ú´ôµÄ¾°ÏóÖ®ºó£¬ÔÚÄÇÀïµÄÉ½ÌåÉÏ³öÏÖÁËÒ»¸ö¶´¿Ú£¡£¡£¡  
  
¼ªÄ·ÀûÒ²×ªÍ·ã¶ã¶µØ¿´ÁË¿´£¬Í»È»Ëû»ÐÈ»´óÎòµÄÑù×Ó£¬É§É§ºóÄÔÉ×¶Ô¾«Áé²»ºÃÒâË¼µØÐ¦Ð¦£º"¶Ô²»Æð£¬ÎÒ¸Õ²Å¼Ç´íÁË£¬ºÙºÙ£¬¶´¿ÚÔ­À´ÊÇÔÚÄÇ±ß£¡"  
  
--ÄÖÁË°ëÌì°«ÈË×Ô¼ºÒ²²»ÊÇºÜÇå³þ¶´¿ÚÔÚÊ²Ã´µØ·½£¡¾«ÁéÒ²²»½ûÐ¦ÁËÆðÀ´£¬Íü¼ÇÁË¸Õ²Å°«ÈËÄÇÊ×È¡Ð¦µÄ¸èÒ¥£¬Ëû±ßÐ¦±ßÒ¡Ò¡Í·£¬¸ú×Å°«ÈËÏòÄÇ¸ö¶´¿Ú×ßÈ¥¡£  
  
ºÃÒ»¸öºÚ÷î÷îµÄ´ó¶´£¡£¡ÓÐ¼¸¸öÈËÉì¿ªÊÖÄÇÃ´¿í£¬¸ßÒ²ÓÐÁ½ÈýÈË¸ß£¨²»ÊÇÒÔ°«ÈËÀ´×ö³ß¶ÈÅ¶£©£¬µ«ÍùÀï¾ÍÉìÊÖ²»¼ûÎåÖ¸£¬¶øÇÒÓÐÁ¹à²à²µÄ¿ÕÆøÖ±ÍùÍâÃ°£¬ÔÚÕâÏÄ³õµÄ¼¾½ÚÈÃÈËºÃ²»Êæ·þ¡£  
  
Õ¾ÔÚ¶´¿ÚÇ°£¬¾«ÁéÏóÊÇÏëµ½Ê²Ã´ËÆµÄ¶Ô°«ÈËËµ£º"¼ªÄ·Àû£¬ÎÒ·¢ÏÖÒ»¸öÎÊÌâ--"  
  
"ÔõÃ´ÁË£¿"  
  
"Èç¹ûÅöÉÏ½ô¼±µÄÇé¿öÐèÒª¶ã½ø¶´Àï--±ÈÈçËµÕýÓÐµÐÈË×·×Å£¬ÄÇÃ´ÄÇ¸ö³¤°µÓï²»¾ÍÎóÊÂÁËÂð£¿"  
  
"Ã»´í£¡ÄÇµ¹Ò²ÊÇ£¡£¡"--Èç¹û×·±ø¶¼µ½ÑÛÇ°ÁË£¬»¹ÒªµÈ³ªÍêÄÇÒ»ÇúÐ¡µ÷²ÅÄÜ°ÑÈë¿Ú´ò¿ª£¬µÐÈË²»Ôç¾ÍÆËÉÏÀ´ÁËÃ´--°«ÈËÓÚÊÇºÁ²»ÓÌÔ¥µØ¶Ô¾«ÁéÌá³öµÄÒâ¼û±íÊ¾¿Ï¶¨£¬½Ó×ÅËµµÀ£º"ËùÒÔÄØ£¬ÎªÁËÓ¦¸¶ÄÇÒ»ÀàµÄ½ô¼±Çé¿ö£¬ÎÒÃÇÓÖÓÐÁíÒ»¸ö°µÓï£¬±È½Ï¶ÌµÄ£¬Ö»ÓÃÒ»¾ä»°¾Í¿ÉÒÔ´ò¿ª£¬¾ÍÊÇ--"°«ÈËËµµ½Õâ¹ÊÒâÀ­³¤ÁËÉùµ÷£¬ºÍÔ¤ÏëÖÐµÄÒ»Ñù£¬¾«ÁéÍá×Å²±×Ó¡¢Õö×Å´óÑÛ¾¦¿´×ÅËûµÈ×ÅËûµÄÏÂÎÄ¡£  
  
"¾ÍÔÚÄãµÄÑÛÇ°£¡£¡"°«ÈËÍ»È»ºÜ¿ìµØËµ³öÕâ¾ä»°£¬È»ºóºÙºÙºÙÐ¦×Å×Ô¸ö¶ùÅÜµ½ºÚºõºõµÄ¶´ÀïÈ¥ÁË¡£  
  
¶À×ÔÁôÔÚ¶´¿ÚµÄ¾«Áéã¶ÁËã¶£¬Ä¬ÄîÁËÒ»ÏÂÄÇ¾äËùÎ½µÄ¼ò¶Ì°æµÄ°µÓï--"¾ÍÔÚÄãµÄÑÛÇ°£¡£¡"--Ô­À´²»¹ýÊÇÄÇÊ×¸èÒ¥µÄ×î¿ªÊ¼Ò»¸ö´ÊºÍ×îºó¼¸¸ö´ÊµÄºÏ¾ä£¬¾«ÁéÍ»È»ÐÑÎò¹ýÀ´¸Õ²ÅÊÇ±»°«ÈËÓÞÅªÁË£¬°«ÈË³ªµÄ²»¹ýÊÇÁô´«ÔÚËûÃÇ×åÈË¼äµÄÈ¡Ð¦¾«Áé»òÊÇ¸æ½ëËûÃÇµÄ×åÈËÒª¾¯Ìè¾«ÁéµÄ¸èÒ¥¡£¾«ÁéÓÖÆøÓÖºÃÐ¦£¬µÍµÍµØÂîÁËÒ»¾ä"ËÀ°«ÈË£¡"£¬È»ºóÒ§ÑÀÇÐ³ÝµØ¡¢²»¹ÜÈýÆß¶þÊ®Ò»Ò²³å½øÁË¶´Àï£¬ÃôÈñµÄ¶ú¶ä²¶×½×Å°«ÈËµÄ½Å²½Éù£¬½è×Å¶´¿ÚµÄÎ¢¹â±æÈÏ×Å¶´ÀïµÄ»·¾³£¬Ô½À´Ô½ÉîµØÏòÀïÅÜÈ¥¡£  
  
¸Õ¿ªÊ¼£¬¾«Áé¼«ÓÅÒìµÄÊÓÁ¦»¹¿ÉÒÔÔÚºÚ°µµÄ¶´Ñ¨ÖÐ¿´µ½Ò»µã¶«Î÷£¬Ëû·¢ÏÖ¶´±ÚµÄ¸ß´¦Ã¿¸ô¼¸Ê®²½¾ÍµñÓÐÒ»Ö»¶¯ÎïµÄÍ·Ïñ£¬ÔÚ´Ó¶´¿ÚÉäÀ´µÄÎ¢¹âÏÂÉÁÉÁ·¢ÁÁ£¬¹À¼ÆÊÇ´òÄ¥µÃºÜºÃµÄº¬ÓÐÉÁÁÁ¿óÎïµÄÊ¯ÁÏÖÆ³ÉµÄ£¬Ò²Ã»×¼Õû¸öÉ½¶´È«ÊÇÕâÖÖÊ¯ÁÏ£¬µ«¶¯ÎïµÄÍ·ÏñÏÂ·½Ô¼Á½³ßµÄ¾àÀë¶¼ÓÐÒ»¸ö¸÷Ê½¸÷ÑùµÄÐ¡ÅÌ×Ó£¬¶´ÀïÌ«ºÚËû¿´²»ÇåÀïÃæÊ¢ÓÐÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷£¬µ«Ëû²ÂÏëÄÇ»áÊÇµÆÓÍ¡£ÔÙÍùÀïÒ»µã£¬µØµÀ¾Í¹ÕÁËÒ»¸öÍä£¬¼ÌÐøÍùÇ°Ö®ºó£¬¾«ÁéÒ»ÏÂ×Ó¾ÍÃ»ÈëÁËÕæÕýµÄºÚ°µÖ®ÖÐ£¬ËûÖ»ÄÜ¿¿Ìýµ½µÄ°«ÈËµÄ½Å²½ÉùÀ´±æÈÏ·½Ïò£¬°«ÈËÀëËû»¹²»ËãÔ¶¡£¾«ÁéÃ»ÓÐÍ£ÏÂ½Å²½¼ÌÐøÇ°½ø--  
  
"°¦Ó´£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡"--¾«ÁéÍ»È»¾ªºôÒ»Éù£¬¸Ð¾õÓÐÊ²Ã´±ùÁ¹µÄ¡¢ÊªäõäõµÄ¶«Î÷×²ÉÏÁËËûµÄ¶îÍ·£¬µ«ÄÇ¶«Î÷²¢²»ºÜ´ó£¬ÔúÔÚÍ·ÉÏ´ÌÍ´´ÌÍ´µÄ£¬È»ºóËû¾ÍÌýµ½ÁËÒ»Éù´àÏì£¬ÏÈ´ÓËûµÄÍ·¶¥ÉÏ·½¿ªÊ¼£¬È»ºóÄÇ¶«Î÷µôÔÚÁËµØÉÏ£¬ÐÎ³ÉÁË¸üÏìÒ²¸ü´àµÄÉùÒô£¬ÔÚ¼Å¾²µÄÉ½¶´ÀïÏÔµÃ¸ñÍâµØÇåÎú£¬½á¹ûÒýÀ´ÁË°«ÈËµÄÒ»Éùº¿½Ð--"Å¶--£¡£¡ÎÒµÄ±¦±´£¡£¡£¡"½Ó×Å¾«ÁéËÆºõÌýµ½ÁËËûÉí±ßµÄ¶´Ç½ºóÃæ´«À´¿¦¿¦À²À²µÄÉùÒô£¬È»ºóËû¾ªÒìµØ·¢ÏÖÀëËûµÄ²»Ô¶´¦£¬ËÆºõ´Ó¿ÕÖÐµôÏÂÀ´Ò»µãÓ¨»ð£¬µ«µôµ½Ò»°ë£¬Í»È»Òý×ÅÁËÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷£¬½Ó×Å"àØ"µØÒ»ÏÂ£¬Ò»ÍÅ»ðÑæÈ¼ÉÕÁËÆðÀ´£¬ÈÃ¾«Áé¿´Çå³þÁË»ðÑæÉÏ·½ÄÇÒ»Ö»»¨¸ÚÑÒµñ³ÉµÄ¼«¾«ÃÀµÄÐÛÂ¹µÄÄÔ´ü£¬´óÔ¼ÊÇÕæµÄÐÛÂ¹µÄ´óÐ¡£¬ÔÚÃ÷»ÆÉ«µÄ»ðÑæµÄÕÕÓ³ÏÂ£¬ÄÇ»¨¸ÚÑÒµÄÏ¸ÃÜµÄÑªºì¡¢°µºìÉ«¡¢ºÚÉ«»¹ÓÐ°×É«»¥Ïà½»´íµÄ»¨ÎÆ¾ÍºÃÏóÊÇÐÛÂ¹µÄÆ¤Ã«£¬ÓÍ¹â»¬ÁÁ¡£¶øÍÐÔÚ»ðÑæµÄÏÂ·½£¬ÔòÊÇÒ»Ö»Ë®¾§µÄÅÌ×Ó£¬Ä¥³öºÜ¶àµÄÀâÃæÀ´£¬¼ÓÉÏÀïÃæÊ¢×ÅµÄºÚ÷î÷îµÄÒºÌå£¬Ê¹µÃËüµÄÑÕÉ«ÏÔµÃ¸ñÍâµØ´¼ºñ¡£¶ø´ËÊ±£¬Ô¶Ô¶½ü½üµÄµØ·½ÓÐÔ½À´Ô½¶àµÄÓ¨»ð´Ó¿ÕÖÐµôÏÂÀ´ÁË£¬Òý×ÅÁËÒ»¸ö¸öË®¾§ÅÌ×ÓÀïµÄÒºÌå£¬²»Ò»»á¶ù£¬ÕûÌõÍ¨µÀ¶¼±»ÕÕµÃÍ¨Ã÷¡£¾«ÁéÎæ×Å¶îÍ·£¬¿´¼ûÄÇÒ»¸ö¸öÔ½À´Ô½Ð¡µÄ¶¯ÎïÍ·ÏñµÄµñ¿Ì--ÓÐÌìÉÏ·ÉµÄ¸÷ÀàÄñÈ¸¡¢Ò²ÓÐµØÏÂÅÜµÄ¸÷ÖÖÒ°ÊÞ-- Ò»Ö±ÑÓÐøµ½Ò»ÏÂ¸ö¹ÕÍäÖ®´¦£¬¶ø°«ÈËÕýÕ¾ÔÚÄÇÀï¿´×ÅËû£¬°«ÈËµÄÊÖ·ÅÔÚÇ½ÉÏµÄÊ²Ã´µØ·½£¬ÏóÊÇ°´ÁË¿ª¹Ø»¹Î´·ÅÏÂµÄÑù×Ó¡£  
  
"Å¶ÎÒµÄ±¦±´£¡£¡"È»ºó°«ÈËÎØÑÊ×ÅÏò¾«ÁéÅÜ¹ýÀ´£¬¾«ÁéÕâ²ÅÏëÆðËûÊÇ×²ËéÁËÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷£¬¶øÄÇ¶«Î÷¶Ô°«ÈËÀ´ËµÒ²ÐíÊÇ·Ç³£·Ç³£ÖØÒªµÄ¡£¾«ÁéµÍÏÂÍ·£¬¿´¼ûÒ»½ØÑ©°×µÄÊ¯ÖÓÈéµÄËéÆ¬£¬×ª¶ø¿´¿´ËûµÄÄÔ´üÕýÉÏ·½£¬¶´±ÚµÄÉÏ·½»¹µõÓÐÊ£ÏÂµÄÒ»½Ø£¬´ÓÄÇÏ¸Ï¸µÄ²Ð½ØÖ®´¦»¹²»Ê±µÎÏÂË®À´¡£  
  
"°¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡"ÕâÊ±°«ÈËÒÑ¾­À´µ½ÁË¾«Áé¸úÇ°£¬ËûÄÑ¹ýµØ¹òÏÂÈ¥¿´×ÅÄÇÐ©ËéÆ¬--ËäÈ»ÄÇ²¢²»ÊÇÊ²Ã´¹óÖØµÄÊ¯Í·£¬µ«Ëü¶Ô°«ÈËÀ´ËµÈÔÊÇÓÐÌØÊâÒâÒåµÄ£º  
  
"ÄãÖªµÀÂð£¿£¿¸Õ½¨¶´µÄÊ±ºò£¬ÎÒÃÇ¸ú±¾Ã»ÓÐ×¢Òâµ½ÕâÀïµÄÊ¯Ñ¿~~¿ÉÊÇ²ØÔÚÕâÐ©Ê¯Í·ÀïµÄË®Á÷ÌØ±ðÅ¨ºñ£¬Ò»µãµãµÄ·ìÏ¶£¬¾Í¿ÉÒÔÈÃËüÔÚÄÇÀïºÜ¿ìµØ³¤³öÊ¯Ñ¿À´--ÕâÒ»¸ù²Å¹ýÁË¼¸Ê®ÄêËü¾ÍÄÇÃ´³¤ÁË£¨ÎÒ¿äÕÅµÄ£¬±ð×·¾¿£©--ÔÙ¹ý¼¸Ê®Äê£¬Ëü¾Í¿ÉÒÔÁ¬µ½µØÉÏ~~~ÏÖÔÚ±»ÄãÅª¶ÏÁË¡­¡­¡­¡­ÒªÖªµÀÎÒÃÇ°«ÈË¿´ÕâÐ©Ê¯Í·µÄÉú³¤¾ÍÏóÄãÃÇ¾«Áé¿´Ð¡Ê÷Éú³¤Ò»Ñù°¡£¬ÎÒÃÇ¿´ËüÃÇ±ä´Ö±ä×³£¬¿´ËüÃÇËæ×ÅÊ±¼äµÄÁ÷ÊÅÒ²Ðí»¹»á±ä»ÃÁË²»Í¬µÄÑÕÉ«£¬¾ÍÏóÄãÃÇ¿´Ò»¿ÃÐ¡Ê÷ÂýÂý³¤¸ß³¤´ó¡¢ÂýÂý³¤³öÔ½À´Ô½¶àµÄÒ¶×ÓÀ´Ò»Ñù¡£¶øÕâÖÖÊ¯Í·ÓÖ³¤µÃÈç´ËÖ®Âý£¬ÓÐÊ±ºòÒ»¸ö°«ÈËµÄÒ»ÉúÒ²¾Í²Å¿´µ½ËüÃÇ³¤ÁËÄÇÃ´Ò»µãµãÎØÎØÎØÎØ¡­¡­"  
  
  
°«ÈËÍ»È»µØÎªÒ»½ØÊ¯Í·¾ÍÕâÃ´¿ÞÁË£¬´ó´ó³öºõ¾«ÁéµÄÒâÁÏÖ®Íâ£¬¼ÓÉÏ¸Õ²ÅËûÃÇ»¹ÊÇÔÚ´òÄÖÖÐ£¬ËûÏÖÔÚÕæÓÐÒ»µãÏëÐ¦£¬µ«°«ÈËµÄÄÇ·¬»°È·Êµ´ò¶¯ÁËËû£¬ÈÃËûÀí½â°«ÈËÔÚÊ¯Í·ÉÏµÄÄÇÖÖ¼ÄÍÐ£¬ºÍËûÃÇ¶ÔÊ¯Í·µÄÄÇÖÖ²»¿ÉË¼ÒéµÄ¸ÐÇé¡£  
  
"¶Ô²»Æð¼ªÄ·Àû¡­¡­"¾«ÁéÊ®·ÖµØ±§Ç¸£¬Ò»ÖÖ¸´ÔÓµÄÇéÐ÷ÔÚËûµÄÑÛÖÐÉÁ¶¯×Å£º"ÎÒ´Ó²»ÖªµÀÁ¬Ê¯Í·Ò²ÊÇÓÐÉúÃüµÄ"£¬¾«ÁéÔÙÒ»´Î´òÁ¿ÕâÒ¡Ò·»ð¹âÏÂµÄ¶´±Ú£¬ÉÁË¸µÄÑÛ¾¦¾ÍºÃÏóºÍÄÇÐ©ÉÁË¸µÄ¾§Ê¯»¥Ïà¶Ô»°¡£¾«Áé°ÑÊÖ·ÅÔÚ°«ÈËµÄ¼çÉÏ£¬¿ÒÇÐµØËµ£º"Ô­ÁÂÎÒµÄÃ§×²°É¼ªÄ·Àû£¬ÎÒÕæÃ»Ïëµ½Ò»À´ÕâÀï¾Í¶óÉ±ÁËÒ»¸öÉúÃü¡£ÎÒ²¢²»ÊÇ¹ÊÒâµÄ¡£"  
  
"Ë»¡¢Ë»£¡"£¬°«ÁË³éÁË¼¸ÏÂ±Ç×Ó£º"ßÀ£¬ºÃÁË£¬¿Þ¹ýÁËÒÔºó£¬¹ûÈ»Êæ·þ¶àÁË¡£Ã»¹ØÏµ£¬Ëü»¹»áÔÙ³¤µÄ£¬ÉõÖÁ»¹¿ÉÒÔºÍÔ­À´ÄÇÖ»³¤µÃÒ»Ä£Ò»Ñù--Ö»Òª»¹ÓÐÄÇÖÖÑªÒºËÆµÄË®Á÷¼ÌÐø¹©¸øËüÃÇÈ¥³É³¤¡£ËäÈ»³¤µÃÄÇÃ´Âý£¬¿ÉÊÇÎÒÃÇ°«ÈË¾ÍÏ²»¶ËüµÄÄÇ¹É¾¢¶ù¡£¿ÉÏ§ÎÒÃÇ°«ÈË»î²»ÁËÄÇÃ´³¤£¬²»ÄÜ¿´×ÅËüÖØÐÂ³¤ºÃÁË¡£--µÈÎÒ²»ÔÚÁËµÄÊ±ºò£¬Äã»á°ïÎÒÀ´¿´¿´ËüÃ´£¿"  
  
¾«ÁéµÄÁ³ÉÏÍ»È»³öÏÖÁË¸ü¸´ÔÓµÄÉñÇé£¬"Èç¹ûÎÒ²»È¥¼ÑÀëµØµÄ»°£¬ÎÒ´ðÓ¦ÄãÎÒÒ»¶¨»áµÄ¡£¿ÉÊÇ¼ªÄ·Àû£¬Èç¹ûÎÒÃÇ¶¼È¥ÁË¼ÑÀëµØ¡­¡­Ã»ÓÐÌØÐí¾«ÁéÊÇ²»ÄÜ´Ó¼ÑÀëµØ»Øµ½ÖÐÖÞµÄ¡£"  
  
"Å¶¡­¡­"  
  
"¶ÔÁË¡­¡­"¾«ÁéÏëµ½ÁËÊ²Ã´£¬"Èç¹û¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËÒ²È¥µÄ»°£¬Ò²ÐíËýÄÜÓÃËýµÄË®¾µ°ïÄã¿´µ½ÄãÏë¿´µ½µÄ¶«Î÷¡£µ«ÎÒÏë£¬ÎÒÃÇÓ¦¸ÃÏàÐÅËüµÄÒâÖ¾£¬ËüÒ»¶¨»á³¤µÃ±ÈÎÒÃÇÏëÏóµÄ»¹ÒªºÃ£¡£¡"  
  
"Äã±£Ö¤£¿"°«ÈËÍ»È»¼äÓÃÒ»ÖÖÊ®·ÖÆæ¹ÖµØÑÛ¹âµØ¿´×Å¾«Áé¡£  
  
"ÎÒ£¿Äãµ±È»±ÈÎÒ¸üÁË½âËüÃÇ£¬²»ÊÇÂð£¿"¾«ÁéÊ®·ÖÐ¡ÐÄµØ»Ø´ð£¬ËûÓÐµã²ïÒì¡£  
  
"ÎÒÏàÐÅËüµÄÒâÖ¾"£¬°«ÈËºÜ¿ÏÇÐµØËµµÀ£º"µ«ÎÒÒ²µ£ÐÄÓÐÒ»ÌìµÄ±ä¹Ê»áÈÃËüÃÇÊ§È¥ÁËÄÇÀµÒÔÉú³¤µÄË®Ô´¡£Èç¹ûÄÇÑùµÄÇé¿ö·¢ÉúÁË£¬ÎÒ»á¾¡ÎÒµÄÒ»ÇÐÅ¬Á¦È¥ÎªËüÃÇÖØÐÂ»ñµÃÄÇÉúÃüÖ®Á¦£¬ËäÈ»ÎÒ¿ÉÄÜ¸ú±¾¾Í×ö²»µ½¡£"  
  
°«ÈË¿´µ½¾«Áéã¶ã¶µØ°ÑÒ»Ö»ÊÖ·Åµ½ÁËÐØÇ°£¬µ«Ëæ¼´ÓÖÊÕÁË»ØÈ¥¡£°«ÈË×Ô³°µÀ£º"ÆäÊµ£¬ÄÇÒ²Ðí¸ú±¾¾Í²»»áÔÚËüÉíÉÏ·¢Éú¡£ÄãËµÎÒÀÏ×öÕâÖÖÎÞÎ½µÄµ£ÐÄÊÇ²»ÊÇÓÐÒ»µãÉñ¾­ÖÊ£¿"  
  
"²»£¬"¾«ÁéÓÃÒ»ÖÖºÜ¾ªÑÈµÄÑÛ¹â¿´×Å°«ÈË£¬"ÄãºÜÈÃÎÒ¸Ð¶¯£¬ÎÒÏàÐÅËü²»»á¹¼¸ºÄã¶ÔËüµÄÈç´Ë¹ØÇÐ¡£"  
  
"Äã±£Ö¤£¿"  
  
--°¡£¬ÔõÃ´ÓÖÊÇÎÒ£¿¾«ÁéÌ§ÆðÍ·È¥¶ÔÄÇ»¹ÁôÔÚ¶´¶¥µÄ°ë½ØÊ¯Ñ¿ËµµÀ£º"àË£¡£¡ÎÊÄãÄØ£¿Äã±£Ö¤Âð£¿"È»ºó¾«ÁéÓÖµÍÏÂÍ·Ò»±¾Õý¾­µØ¶Ô°«ÈËËµµÀ£º"àÅ£¬ÄÇÊ¯Í·ËüËµÁË£¬Ëü±£Ö¤¡£ÕâÏÂÄã¿ÉÒÔ·ÅÐÄÁË¡£"  
  
°«ÈË²»½û±»¾«Áé¶ºµÃºÇºÇµØÐ¦ÁË³öÀ´¡£È»ºó°«ÈË°ÑÄÇÐ©Ëé¿é¼ñÆðÀ´£¬ÕûÆëµØ·Åµ½ÁËÒ»±ß¡£"ºÃ°É£¬ÎÒÃÇ²»È¥´òÈÅËüµÄÉú³¤¡£×ß£¬ÎÒ´øÄãÈ¥¿´¸üÓÐÒâË¼µÄ¶«Î÷¡£"  
  
¶þÈËÏò¶´ÖÐµÄÉî´¦×ßÈ¥£¬¾«ÁéÒ»±ß×ßÒ»±ßÐÀÉÍ×ÅÄÇÐ©µÆÅÌÉÏµÄ¶¼ÊÇ¾«Æ·µÄµñ¿Ì£¬ÓÐÄ«Ë®¾§µñ³ÉµÄºÚ÷î÷îµÄ±ª×Ó¡¢ÑÌË®¾§µñ³ÉµÄÏ¬Å£¡¢»¢¾§Ê¯µñ³ÉµÄ°µ½ðÉ«µÄÊ¨×Ó¡¢°×Óñµñ³ÉµÄÃàÑò¡­¡­ºìË®¾§µñ³ÉµÄ»ðÁÒÄñ¡¢×ÏË®¾§µñ³ÉµÄÔÆÈ¸¡¢»ÆË®¾§µñ³ÉµÄ·ï»Ë¡¢À¶É«µÄ¿×È¸Ê¯ºÍÂÌÉ«µÄéÏé­Ê¯µñ³ÉµÄ¿×È¸¡­¡­ÒÑ¾­×ßÁËºÜ³¤µÄÒ»¶Î£¬ÄÇÐ©ÄñÊÞµÄµñ¿Ì»¹ÓÐÃ»Ò»¸öÊÇÖØ¸´µÄ¡£¶ø¶´±ÚÔòÈ«ÊÇÄÇÖÖÉîÄ«ÂÌÉ«ºÍ°×É«Ïà¼äµÄÓÔÖÊ£¬¾ÍºÃÏó³ÉÎªÄÇÐ©ÄñÊÞµÄ´ÔÁÖËÆµÄ±³¾°¡£Ì«ÆæÃîÁË£¡ÕæÊÇÒ»¸ö¾§Ó¨ÌÞÍ¸¶øÓÖçÍ·×¶à²ÊµÄÊÀ½ç£¡  
  
"¼ªÄ·Àû£¬ÕâÐ©µñ¿ÌÓÃµÄ²ÄÁÏ²»¶¼ÊÇÕâ¸ö¶´ÀïµÄ°É£¿"Ò»¸öµØ·½²»¿ÉÄÜÍ¬Ê±²ú³öÖÖÀàÈç´ËÖ®¶à¶øÆ·ÖÊÈç´ËÖ®´¿¡¢¸öÌåÓÖÈç´ËÖ®´óµÄ¿óÊ¯À´¡£  
  
"µ±È»²»ÊÇ£¡ÕâÐ©²ÄÁÏÊÇÎÒÃÇ´ÓÆäËüµØ·½ÅªÀ´µÄ¡£--Äã¿´ËüÃÇ¸ö¸ö¶¼ÄÇÃ´´ó£¬¿´×Å¾Í½ÐÈËÊÖÑ÷£¬²»ÓÃÀ´µñµãÊ²Ã´£¬ÄÇÔõÃ´ÊÜµÃÁË£¡"--°«ÈË±¾À´¾ÍÊÇ¹¤ÒÕÖ®Éñ--°ÂÁ¦ÉñÔì³öÀ´µÄÉúÎï£¬ÏëÈÃ°«ÈËÍ£ÏÂÊÖÖÐµÄ»î¼Æ£¬³ý·ÇÕâ¸öÊÀ½çµßµ¹¹ýÀ´ÁË¡£  
  
"Äã²»ÊÇËµ¹ý°«ÈË»áÐ¡ÐÄµØºÇ»¤ËüÃÇ²»È¥ËæÒâÅöËüÃÇµÄÂð£¿ÏÖÔÚ¾ÓÈ»»¹°ÑËüÃÇ°áµ½ÄÇÃ´´óÀÏÔ¶µÄµØ·½À´»¹µñ³ÉÁË±ðµÄÑù×Ó--²»¹ýÎÒµÃ³ÐÈÏ£¬µñµÃÊÇ·Ç³£µØÆ¯ÁÁ¡£"  
  
"ÕâÐ©µñ¿ÌÖ»ÊÇÍæÍæ°ÕÁË¡£ÆäÊµÎ´µñÖ®Ç°£¬ËüÃÇÒÑ¾­´ÓÖ÷ÌåÉÏ°þÀëÁËÏÂÀ´£¬ËùÒÔÎÒÃÇ²Å»áÓÃËüÀ´µñ¶«Î÷¡£µÈ»áÎÒ´øÄãµ½Ö÷¶´È¥£¬ÄÇÀï²ÅÊÇÕâ¸öÉ½¶´µÄÕæÕýµÄ¾°ÖÂËùÔÚ¡£"  
  
"Å¶¡£"¾«ÁéÒ»±ß»Ø´ð£¬Í¬Ê±ÓÖÆæ¹ÖÄÇÖÖÓÃÀ´Òý×ÅµÆÓÍµÄÓ¨»ðÊÇÊ²Ã´¡£Ëû²Âµ½ÁËÒ»ÖÖÎïÖÊ£¬µ«ÄÇÖÖ¶«Î÷±È½ÏÎ£ÏÕ£¬Ëû²»È·¶¨°«ÈËÓÃµÄ¾ÍÊÇÄÇÖÖ¶«Î÷¡£  
  
"¼ªÄ·Àû£¬ÄãÃÇÓÃÊ²Ã´À´µãÈ¼ÄÇÐ©µÆÓÍ£¿"  
  
"¾ÍÊÇ°×Á×¡£"  
  
"µ«ËüÃÇ±©Â¶ÔÚ¿ÕÆøÖÐºÜÈÝÒ×Æð»ð£¡"  
  
"¶Ô£¡£¡ËùÒÔËüÃÇÊÇ±»ÃÜ·âµÃ¼«ºÃµØ·ÅÖÃÔÚÄÇÐ©Í·ÏñÀïµÄ£¬µ±ÎÒÔÚÇ½ÉÏ°´ÏÂ¿ª¹ØµÄÊ±ºò£¬Í·ÏñÀïµÄ×°ÖÃ¾Í»á°ÑÄÇÐ©°×Á×ÇÐÏÂÒ»µã²¢´ÓÄÇÐ©Í·ÏñµÄ×ìÀï°ÑËüÍÂ³öÀ´£¬È»ºóÍÂ³öÀ´µÄÐ¡Á£ÔÚ¿ÕÆøÖÐÈ¼ÉÕ£¬µ±ËüÃÇµôµ½µÆÅÌÀïµÄÊ±ºò£¬¾Í°ÑµÆÓÍµã×ÅÁË¡£"  
  
"Ì«À÷º¦ÁË£¡£¡£¡ÄãÃÇ¾ÓÈ»ÄÜÊ¹ÄÇÐ©°×Á×±»ÃÜ·âµÃÄÇÃ´ºÃ£¡£¡Ïë·¨ºÍÊÖÒÕ¶¼ÊÇÈç´ËµØÇÉÃî£¡°ÂÁ¦Éñ»áÎªÄãÃÇ¶ø½¾°ÁµÄ¡£"ÒªÖªµÀÕâ¸öÀ´×ÔºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄ¾«ÁéÒ²ÊÇÔÚ¶´Ñ¨ÖÐ×¡¹ýµÄ£¬¿É²»ÊÇ³õ´ÎÓöÉÏ¶´Ñ¨µÄÕÕÃ÷ÎÊÌâ¡£Ïó°«ÈËÕâÑù¸ÒÊ¹ÓÃÕâÖÖ½ÏÎ£ÏÕµÄÎïÖÊ²¢ÉèÖÃ»ú¹ØÀ´ÒýÈ¼£¬Èç¹ûÃ»ÓÐ¼«¾«È·µÄ¼ÆËãºÍ¼«¾«ÇÉµÄÊÖÒÕ£¬ÊÇÎÞ·¨ÊµÏÖµÄ¡£  
  
"ºÇºÇºÇºÇ"£¬°«ÈËº©ºñµØÐ¦ÁË£¬±»ÑÛ¹âÒ»¹áÌôÌÞµÄ¾«ÁéÓÉÖÔµØ³ÆÔÞ¿ÉÊÇ¼«ÄÑµÃµÄÊÂÇé¡£  
  
ËûÃÇÀ´µ½ÁËÓÖÒ»¸ö¹ÕÍä´¦£¬¸Õ²Å°«ÈË°´ÏÂµÄ¿ª¹ØµãÈ¼µÄµÆ»ðÖ»µ½ÕâÒ»¶ÎÎªÖ¹£¬ÒªÏëµãÈ¼ÏÂÒ»¶ÎµÄµÆ»ð£¬»¹ÒªÁí°´¿ª¹Ø¡£¾«Áé¿´×Å°«ÈË°´ÏÂÁË¶´±ÚÉÏÒ»¸öÍ¹ÆðÀ´µÄµØ·½£¬µ±°«ÈË°ÑÊÖÖ¸ÒÆ¿ªµÄÊ±ºò£¬¾«Áé¿´¼ûÄÇÉÏÃæÃ÷ÏÔµØ¿Ì×ÅÒ»¸öÈý½ÇµÄ·ûºÅ¡£ÕâÏÂ¾«Áé×¢ÒâÁË£¬ºóÀ´Ëû·¢ÏÖ¶´±ÚÉÏÕæÓÐ²»ÉÙÕâÒ»ÀàµÄ¿ÌÓÐÈý½Ç·ûºÅµÄ°´Å¦¡£  
  
"Ã¿×ßÒ»¶Î£¬¾Í±ØÐëµãÒ»¶Î£¿"  
"¶Ô¡£"  
"¿ÉÊÇÔõÃ´°Ñ»ðÏ¨ÁËÄØ£¿"  
"×¢Òâµ½ÄÇÐ©Ê¢×ÅÓÍµÄË®¾§ÅÌ×ÓÁËÂð£¿°ÑÍ¬Ò»¸ö°´Å¦°´ÉîÒ»Ð©£¬ÏÂÃæ¾Í»áÓÐÒ»Ãæ±â±âµÄ¸Ç×Ó·­ÉÏÀ´£¬°ÑÅÌ×ÓÕÖ×¡£¬È»ºó°ÑÀïÃæµÄ»ðÃÆµô¡£"  
"Ì«°ôÁË£¡£¡ÄãÃÇÏëµÃ¿ÉÕæÖÜµ½£¡"  
"²»´í°ÉºÇºÇ"  
"ÎÒ¿ÉÒÔÊÔÊÔÂð£¿"¸ÕºÃËûÃÇÓÖÀ´µ½ÁËÒ»´¦¹âÃ÷ºÍÒõ°µ½»½çµÄµØ·½£¬¾«ÁéÐÞ³¤µÄÊÖÖ¸·ÅÔÚÒ»¸ö¿ÌÓÐºÍ°«ÈË¸Õ²Å°´ÏÂµÄÄÇ¸ö°´Å¦Ò»Ä£Ò»ÑùµÄ·ûºÅµÄÍ¹´¦¡£°«ÈËÃéÁËÒ»ÑÛ£º"àÅ--"µ«Í»È»°«ÈËÓÖÕö´óÁËÑÛ¾¦½ÐµÀ£º"²»------£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡"  
  
ÍíÁË£¡£¡£¡¾«ÁéÒÑ¾­°ÑÄÇ¸ö°´Å¦°´ÏÂÈ¥ÁË£¡Ìýµ½°«ÈËµÄ½Ðº°£¬¾«ÁéÓÐµã±§Ç¸ºÍ¾ªÒÉ²»¶¨µØ¿´×Å°«ÈË£¬Í¬Ê±¾¯¾õ×Å»áÊ²Ã´ÊÂÇé·¢Éú¡£  
  
ºäÂ¡Â¡Â¡-- Ò»ÖÖÕð²üµÄºäÃùÉù´ÓÔ¶Ô¶µÄºÚ°µÖÐÏòËûÃÇ±Æ½ü--  
  
"¿ìÅÜÑ½£¡"°«ÈËÀ­×Å»¹ÔÚ·¢ã¶µÄ¾«Áé£¬·¢ÁË·èËÆµÄ¾ÍÍù¶´¿ÚÅÜ¡£  
  
"·¢ÉúÁËÊ²Ã´ÊÂ£¡£¡£¡£¿£¿"¾«ÁéÇáËÉµØ¸úÉÏ°«ÈË£¬Ò»±ßÅÜÒ»±ß»ØÍ·¿´¿´µ½µ×ÊÇÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷´ø×ÅÄÇÔ½À´Ô½ÏìµÄºð½ÐÉù´ÓÉíºóÃ°³öÀ´¡£  
  
"ÊÇºéË®°¡£¡¿ìÅÜ£¡"°«ÈËº°µÀ¡£  
  
"ÔõÃ´»áÕâÑù£¿£¿£¿"¾«Áé½ÐµÀ¡£¿ÉÊÇ»¹Ã»ÓÐµÈ°«ÈË»Ø´ð£¬ÄÇºéË®Ñ¹À´µÄ¶´ÄÚµÄ¿ÕÆø¾Í¸Ïµ½ÁËËûÃÇµÄÉíºó£¬¾«ÁéÖ»¾õµÃ×Ô¼ººÃÏó±»ÈËÃÍÍÆÁËÒ»°Ñ£¬½Å²½õÔõÄÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬¼¸ºõÒªµøµ¹£¬µÈËû¼±Ã¦ÕÒµ½Æ½ºâµÄÊ±ºòËûÍ»È»¾õµÃÕû¸öÈË¾Í±»Àä±ù±ùµÄÒºÌå°üÎ§×¡ÁË£¬È»ºóÔÚ¼±ËÙµÄÎÐÁ÷ÖÐÌìÐýµØ×ª£¬¶ú¶äÀï¾¡ÊÇÄÇÖÖ»©»©µÄºäÃù£¬¶øµÆ»ðºÍÒâÊ¶¶¼»Ã³ÉÁË»ìÂÒµÄË®Á÷ÀïµÄºÚ°µ¡£  
  
¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­  
  
ËÆºõÔÚÄÇÖÖ²»×Å±ß¼ÊµÄÔÎÑ£¸ÐÖÐ²¢Ã»ÓÐ¹ýÌ«³¤µÄÊ±¼ä£¬ÅîµØÒ»ÏÂ£¡£¡¾«Áé¾õµÃ×Ô¼ºÍ»È»×²µ½ÁËµØÉÏ£¬½ô½Ó×ÅÓÖÓÐÒ»¸öÖØÎïµôÏÂÀ´Ñ¹ÔÚÁËËûµÄ±³ÉÏÈÃËû¾õµÃ×Ô¼º¼¸ºõÒÑ¾­±»Ñ¹³ÉÁËÒ»ÕÅÖ½¡£"°¦Ó´£¡£¡"¾«Áé½ÐÁËÒ»Éù£¬½Ó×ÅËû¾ªÒìµØÌýµ½ÁËÁíÒ»¸öÉùÒô"µÃ¶ù¡¢µÃ¶ù"µØÏòËû¿¿½ü¡£µÈËûÕö¿ªÑÛ¾¦µÄÊ±ºò£¬·¢ÏÖÄÇÔ­ÏÈÎ§¹ü×ÅËûÃÇµÄË®Á÷¶¼ÒÑÉ¢¾¡£¬²»ÔÙ×è°­ËûµÄÊÓÏß£¬È»ºó"ºôßêºôßê"µØ£¬Ê²Ã´¶¯ÎïµÄ±ÇÏ¢Å¯ÑóÑóµØÅçµ½ÁËËûµÄÁ³ÉÏ¡£¾«ÁéÅ¤Í·Ò»¿´¾ª½ÐµÀ£º"ÌìÄÄ£¡£¡£¡ÎÒÃÇµ½ÁËÕâÀïÀ´ÁË£¡£¡£¡"--ÄÇÕýÊÇÉ½¿ÚËûÃÇÍ£·ÅÂí¶ùµÄµØ·½£¬ËûÃÇÏÖÔÚÒÑ±»Ë®Á÷³åµ½ÁËÕâÀï¡£Âí¶ù¼ûµ½ËûÃÇËÆºõºÜ¸ßÐË£¬²»Ê±ÓÃÁ³²ä²äËûÃÇ£¬È«²»¹ÜËûÃÇÏÖÔÚÓÐ¶àÀÇ±·£¬Í¬Ê±»¹Çá¿ìµØ´ò×ÅÏì±Ç£¬¾ÍºÃÏóÔÚÎÊ£º"àË£¡£¡ÄãÃÇÔõÃ´ÕâÃ´¿ì¾Í»ØÀ´ÁË£¿£¿"  
  
ÕâÊ±¾«Áé¾õµÃ×Ô¼ºÉíÉÏµÄÖØÎï¶¯ÁË¶¯£¬È»ºóÄÇ¸öÖØÎï·­ÁËÏÂÀ´£¬ÔÚËûÉí±ßºôºôµØ´­Æø£¬ÖÕÓÚÊ¹¾«ÁéÖØ»ñ×ÔÓÉ--"àË£¡ÎÒËµ¼ªÄ·Àû£¬"¾«ÁéÅÀÆðÀ´£¬ÔÚ°«ÈËÉí±ß×øÆðÀ´µÀ£º"Õâ¾ÍÊÇÄãÃÇ°«ÈËµÄ´ý¿ÍÖ®µÀÂð£¿"  
  
"Äã»¹Ëµ£¡£¡£¡"£¬ÄÇ¸öÔÚµØÉÏºôßêºôßê´­ÆøµÄ¼Ò»ï´óÉù½ÐµÀ£º"Ë­½ÐÄã°´ÄÇ¸ö°´Å¦°´µÃÄÇÃ´¿ì£¡£¡"  
  
"ÄÇ¸ö°´Å¦ºÍÄã°´µÄ²»ÊÇÒ»ÑùµÄÂð£¿"  
  
"Å¶µ±È»£¬¿ÉÄÇÊÇ´ÓÉÏÃæ¿´£¡¿ÉÊÇÔÚ°´Å¦µÄÏÂÃæ--´ÓÎÒÃÇ°«ÈËµÄ¸ß¶È¾Í¿ÉÒÔ¿´³öÀ´£¬ÄÇÐ©°´Å¦ÊÇ²»Ò»ÑùµÄ£¡£¡°´Å¦µÄÏÂÃæÁí¿ÌÓÐËµÃ÷ÎÄ×Ö£¬ÔÚÎÒÃÇÕâ¸ö¸ß¶È£¬¿ÉÒÔÇá¶øÒ×¾ÙµØÊ¶±ð£¬¶øÏóÄãÃÇÄÇÑùµÄ¸ß¸ö×ÓÒ»°ã¶¼»áºöÂÔÄÇÀïµÄ²»Í¬Ö®´¦¡£--Äã°´µÄ°´Å¦ÕýºÃ·ÅµôÁË»ýÐîÔÚ¶´ÀïµÄÒ»²¿·ÖÐîË®¹ñÀïµÄË®--ÎÒÃÇÒ»°ã»áÔÚ°²È«µÄµØ·½°ÑÄÇÐ©Ë®·Å³öÀ´°Ñ¶´³åË¢¸É¾»¡£ÁíÍâ£¬Ò»Ð©Æð¸ÉÈÅ×÷ÓÃµÄ°´Å¦ÔòÊÇÎªÁË¶Ô¸¶ÄÇÐ©×ÔÒÔÎª´ÏÃ÷µÄÈëÇÖÕß--È·ÇÐµØËµÊÇÄÇÐ©ÑÛ¹â¸ß¸ßÔÚÉÏµÄ"¸ßÈË"ÃÇ¡£"°«ÈËÓÖÂñÔ¹ÓÖµÃÒâµØ¿´×Å¾«Áé--ÔõÃ´Ñù£¬ÕâÏÂÄãÖÐÕÐÁË°É£¬ËäÈ»ÓÐÎÒ¼ªÄ·ÀûÅã×ÅÄã³Ô¿àÍ·£¬²»¹ýÊÂÊµÖ¤Ã÷ÁË¾«Áé¿ÉÕæÊÇÏ²»¶×Ô×÷´ÏÃ÷µÄÉúÎïºÙºÙºÙºÙ¡£  
  
¾«ÁéÌýÁË»ÐÈ»´óÎò£¬"Ô­À´ÊÇÕâÑù£¡£¡²»¹ýÄÇÐ©ºéË®Ö»ÄÜ·ÀµÃÁËÒ»Ê±£¬ÒÔºó±ðÈËÔÙ½øÈ¥¾Í²»»áÔÙÉÏµ±ÁË¡£"  
  
"ÄÇÃ»¹ØÏµ£¬Ã¿ÅÅÒ»´ÎË®£¬ÄÇ¸ö¶´ÃÅ»á×Ô¼º¹ØÉÏ£¬¶øÇÒ¿ÚÁî»á°´Ô¤ÉèµÄ×Ô¶¯»»³ÉÁíÒ»¸ö¡£³ý·ÇÄãÖªµÀ°«ÈËµÄÒ»ÕûÌ×¿ÚÁî£¬·ñÔò±ðÏëÔÙ½øÈ¥¡£"  
  
"Å¶£¡"¾«ÁéÕæÊÇ¾ªÑÈµÃµÉ´óÁËÑÛ¾¦--°«ÈËÕæÊÇÓÐÊ±¼ä£¡£¬¶ÔÕâÃ´Ò»¸ö´¿´âÓÃÀ´¿´¿´¶ø²»ÊÇ×¡ÈËµÄ¶´Ñ¨£¬¶¼ÍÚ¿ÕÐÄË¼µØ±£»¤µÃÈç´ËÖ®ºÃ¡£²»¹ý£¬Ò²Ö»ÓÐÕâÑù²ÅÅäµÃÉÏ¶´ÀïµÄÄÇ·¬ÈÃËû²»Í£µØ²Â²âºÍÏ¾ÏëµÄÃÀ¾°°É£¡  
  
Á½¸öÊªäõäõµÄ»ï°éÓÖÀ´µ½ÁË¶´Ç°¡£  
  
ÕâÒ»´Î²»ÓÃÔÙ³ªÊ²Ã´¶ñÁÓµÄ¸èÒ¥ÁË°É--¾«ÁéÏë¡£  
  
µ«ÊÇ°«ÈËÓÖÖØ¸´ÁËÄÇÌ×¶¯×÷£¬Ö»¼ûËûÓÖ´êÁË´êÊÖ¡¢ÕûÁËÕûÑü´ø¡¢ÇåÁËÇåÉ¤×Ó--"Î¹Î¹£¬Ã¿Ò»´Î¶¼ÒªÕâÃ´³ªÂð£¿"¾«ÁéÍ»È»´ò¶ÏÁË°«ÈËµÄ³ÌÐòµÀ¡£  
  
°«ÈËÒ»¸¶ÎÞÄÎµÄÑù×Ó£º"Õâ¸ö¡­¡­ÒòÎªÕâÒ»Ì×¿ÚÁî¹²ÓÐÒ»°ÙÈýÊ®ÎåÌõ£¬Ã¿Ò»Ìõ¶¼ÊÇÒ»Ê×¸èÒ¥µÄ×î¿ªÊ¼µÄµ¥´Ê¼ÓÉÏ×îÎ´Î²µÄµ¥´Ê¡£ÎÊÌâÊÇ¡­¡­ÓÐÊ±ºò²»°ÑËüÃÇÕû¸ö±³ÏÂÀ´£¬¾Í¸ú±¾¼Ç²»×¡¡­¡­ËùÒÔÈç¹ûÕæµÄÓÐ×·±øµÄ»°£¬¼ªÄ·ÀûÎÒ¿Ï¶¨ÊÇÍêµ°ÁË¡£"  
  
¾«Áé¿ÞÐ¦²»µÃ¡£Ö»ºÃÔÚÒ»ÅÔµÈ×Å°«ÈË³ª¸è¡£  
  
È»ºó°«ÈËÓÖÇåÁËÇåÉ¤×Ó£¬¾ÍÔÚËûÕýÒª¿ª¿ÚµÄÊ±ºò£¬Í»È»ËûÃæÉ«´ó±ä¡£  
  
--"»µÁË£¡£¡½ÓÏÂÀ´ÊÇÄÄÒ»Ê×¸è£¿¡¶ÎÒ×îÏ²»¶µÄÐ¡¸«×Ó¡·»¹ÊÇ¡¶´òÌúµÄ²¼À³Òò¡·£¿"°«ÈËÓÌÔ¥µØËµ×Å£¬ÈÃÒ»ÅÔµÄ¾«Áé¶¼²»½ûµ£ÐÄµØµÍÏÂÉí×ÓºÜ¹ØÐÄµØ¿´×ÅËû£¬¾«ÁéµÄÁ³ÉÏÉíÉÏ¶¼»¹ÔÚ°Éàª°ÉàªµØµÎË®¡£  
  
Ö»¼û°«ÈËºüÒÉµØÐ¡ÉùµØÄî×ÅÊ²Ã´£¬ÄîÁË×ã×ãÓÐÒ»·ÖÖÖ¡£µ«ÃÅ¿ÚÒ»µã¶¯¾²¶¼Ã»ÓÐ¡£°«ÈË¼«Îª¾ÚÉ¥£¬½Ó×ÅÓÖÄîÁËÆðÀ´£¬Õâ´ÎÄîµÃ»¹Òª³¤Ò»Ð©--µ«¶´¿ÚÈÔÊÇÃ»¶¯¾²¡­¡­  
  
¾«ÁéÓÐµãÇ¸Òâ£º"¶Ô²»Æð°¡¼ªÄ·Àû£¬ÎÒÃ»Ïëµ½ÎÒÒ»ÏÂÊÖ¾ÍÔì³ÉÁËÄÇÃ´¶àµÄÂé·³£¡"  
  
"ºÇÃ»¹ØÏµ£¬ÊÇÎÒÃÇ°«ÈË´ÏÃ÷·´±»´ÏÃ÷ÎóÁË¡£ÄãµÈµÈ£¬ÎÒÔÙÊÔÊÔ¡£"  
  
"ºÃµÄ¡£"  
  
°«ÈËÓÚÊÇÓÖ´òÆð¾«ÉñÀ´Äîß¶×ÅÁíÒ»Ð©¸èÇú£¬ÊÔÁËÒ»Ê×ÓÖÒ»Ê×¡­¡­¾«ÁéÅÜµ½ÁíÒ»±ßÉ¹´óÑôÈ¥ÁË£¬ÎÒÃÇµÄ°«ÈË»¹ÔÚ¶´¿ÚÇ°Äîß¶×Å¡£  
  
µÈµ½¾«Áé¾õµÃÉíÉÏµÄÊªÆø¶¼±»Ì«Ñô¿¾¸ÉÁËµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÄÇ±ßµÄ°«ÈËÒ»Éù»¶½ÐµÀ£º"ºÃÁË£¡£¡£¡"Ö»Ìýµ½ËûÃÇÅÎÍûÒÑ¾ÃµÄÄÇÖÖ¿¨¿¨ÉùÖÕÓÚÓÖÏìÁËÆðÀ´£¬É½Ç°ÔÙ´Î³öÏÖÁËÄÇ¸ö¸Õ²Å°ÑËûÃÇÍÂ³öÀ´µÄ´ó¶´¡£  
  
ÒòÎª¸Õ²ÅÓÐË®£¬ËùÒÔ¶´Àïµ½´¦¶¼ÊÇÊªäõäõµÄ¡£  
  
¾«ÁéÕ¾ÔÚ¶´¿ÚÎÊ°«ÈË£º"Ë®¿ÉÄÜ°ÑµÆÓÍ¶¼³å×ßÁË£¬ÕâÏÂÓÃÊ²Ã´À´ÕÕÃ÷£¿ÎÒÃÇÒª²»ÒªÈ¥²ÉÒ»Ð©ËÉÖ¦À´£¿"  
  
"Ã»¹ØÏµ£¬°´ÏÂÁíÒ»ÖÖ°´Å¦£¬»á´ÓÐ¡ÅÌ×ÓµÄÏÂ·½²¹³äÓÍÁÏ¡£ÕâÐ©ÓÍ±ÈË®Çá£¬»áÅÜµ½Ë®µÄÉÏÃæÈ¥£¬¶ø°×Á×¶¼±»ÃÜ·âµÃºÜºÃ£¬²»ÓÃµ£ÐÄµã²»×Å¡£"  
  
"Ãî£¡"  
  
°«ÈËÏÈ×ßÁË½øÈ¥£¬×ßµ½¶´¿ÚÉäÀ´µÄ¹âÏßÒÑ¾­±È½Ï°µµÄµØ·½£¬È»ºóÀ´µ½ÁË¶´±ÚÅÔËÑË÷×Å£¬¾«ÁéµÍÏÂÉí×Ó£¬¿´µ½ÄÇÀïÓÐÈý¸ö»¥ÏàÀëµÃ²»Ô¶µÄÒ»Ä£Ò»ÑùµÄ¡¢ÉÏÃæ¶¼¿Ì×ÅÒ»¸öÈý½ÇµÄÍ¹ÆðµÄ°´Å¦¡£--¾«Áé²»½ûÏëµ½£¬ÕæÊÇµÄ£¬¸Õ²ÅÔÚ¶´¿ÚÊ±¾ÓÈ»²»µãµÆ£¡--°«ÈËÏÈÉì³öÊÖÔÚ°´Å¦µÄÏÂ·½ÃþÁËÃþ£¬È»ºóÍùÇ°×ßÓÖ»»ÁËÁíÒ»¸ö¡£¾«Áé°ÑÉí×Ó¸üÍùÏÂµÍÁËÐ©£¬Å¤Í·È¥¿´µÚÒ»¸ö°´Å¦ÏÂÃæµÄÇ¬À¤--ÕæµÄ£¬ÄÇÀï¿ÌÓÐ¼¸¸öÍ¹ÆðÀ´µÄÐ¡×Ö£¬µ«ÄÇÊÇ°«ÈËµÄÎÄ×Ö¡£  
  
°«ÈËÔÚÃþË÷ÁËÖ®ºó£¬¾Í°´ÏÂÁËµÚ¶þ¸ö°´Å¦£¬È»ºó¾«ÁéµÄ¶ú¶äÌýµ½"¶£"¡¢"¶£"µÄ´ËÆð±Ë·üµÄÏ¸Î¢µÄÉùÒô¡£°«ÈËÒ²ÔÚÒ»ÅÔµÈ×Å¡£Ëû¾õµÃÊ±¼ä´ó¸Å²î²»¶àÁË£¬¾ÍÀ´µ½µÚÈý¸ö°´Å¦Ç°£¬Ò²ÊÇÃþÁËÃþ£¬È»ºó°´ÁËÏÂÈ¥¡£½ÓÏÂÀ´µÄÇéÐÎÊÇËûÃÇÔ­ÏÈÒÑ¾­¿´µ½¹ýÁËµÄ£¬ÔÚÎÞÊýÓÉ½ü¼°Ô¶µÄÂäÏÂµÄµãµãÓ¨»ðÖ®ºó£¬ÕûÌõ¶´µÀÔÙÒ»´Î±»µÆ»ðÕÕµÃ¾§Ó¨Í¸ÁÁ¡£  
  
¸ú×Å°«ÈË×ßÁËºÜ³¤µÄÊ±¼ä£¬°´ÁËÐí¶à´ÎµÄ°´Å¦Ö®ºó£¬¾«ÁéÖÕÓÚÀ´µ½Ò»¸ö´óÌüÀï¡£ÌüÀïµÄµÆ°«ÈË»¹Ã»ÓÐµãÈ¼£¬¾«Áé¾Í×ÅÍ¨µÀÀïµÄÎ¢¹â´òÁ¿×ÅÕâ¸ö´óÌü¡£ºÚ°µÖÐ¿´ÆðÀ´£¬ÕâÒ»¸ö´óÌüËäÈ»Ã»ÓÐËûÃÇÔÚÄªÀûÑÇ¿´µ½µÄÄÇ¸öµØÏÂ³ÇµÄµîÌÃÄÇÃ´ºêÎ°£¬µ«Ò²Ïàµ±µÄ¸ß´óºÍ¿í³¨£¬ÔÚÀïÃæ´ýÉÏ¼¸°Ù¸öÈËÊÇÃ»ÓÐÎÊÌâµÄ¡£µ«ÓÖËüºÜÌØ±ð£¬ÒòÎªËüÊÇ³¤·½ÐÎµÄ£¬ÓëÆäËµËüÊÇÌü£¬²»ÈçËµËüÊÇÌØ±ð¿íµÄÒ»µÀ³¤ÀÈ¡£  
  
°«ÈËÓÖÔÚÍ¨µÀ±ßÖØ¸´ÁËÒ»ÏÂÃþË÷°´Å¦µÄ¶¯×÷£¬µÈËûµÄÊÖÖ¸°´ÏÂÈ¥ÁËÒÔºó£¬³ÊÏÖÔÚÌüÌÃ»ð¹âÖÐÔ¶Ô¶ÄÇÒ»±ßµÄÕûÃæµÄÎÞÃûµÄÉÁÁÁÁ¢¿Ì×½×¡ÁË¾«ÁéµÄÄ¿¹â--ÄÇÏóÊÇÏÄÈÕÑô¹âÏÂµÄÁ÷Ë®ÔÚÉÁÒ«×Å¡¢ÏóÅ®ÉñÍ·ÉÏÔú×ÅµÄË¿´øÎÞ±ÈµÄÈáºÏºÍÉñÃØ£¬ÓÖÏóÊÇÒ¹¼äµÄÐÇ³½Â£µ½ÁËÒ»Æð¶ø³ÉµÄÃÜ¼¯µÄÒøºÓ¡£"ÄÇÊÇÊ²Ã´¡­¡­"¾«Áé²»ÓÉ×ÔÑÔ×ÔÓï£¬ÑÛ¾¦Ö±ã¶ã¶µÄ¡£  
  
"ºÙºÙ£¡£¡"°«ÈËµÃÒâµÄÐ¦ÁË£¬"Õâ¿ÉÊÇ°«ÈËµÄÃ¢¶¡É½Ö®¾µ£¡£¡--ËäÈ»²»ÄÜÏó¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËµÄË®¾µÄÇÑù¿´µ½¹ýÈ¥ºÍÎ´À´£¬µ«Ëü»¹ÊÇÄÜ¿´µ½ÏÖÔÚµÄÃ´£¡"  
  
¾«Áé¸ü²ïÒìÁË£¡ËûÄ¿µÉ¿Ú´ôµØ¿´×Å°«ÈË¡£°«ÈËÖªµÀ¾«ÁéÊÇÒòÎªÌáµ½ÁË¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËµÄ¾µ×Ó¶ø¶àÏëÁË£¬ÓÚÊÇ½âÊÍµÀ£º"Ã»Ê²Ã´£¬ºÜÆÕÍ¨µÄ¶øÒÑ£¬ÄÄÒ»Ãæ¾µ×Ó²»ÄÜ¿´µ½ÏÖÔÚ£¿×ß£¬¸úÎÒÈ¥¿´¿´°É£¬ÄãÒ»»á¾ÍÖªµÀÊÇÔõÃ´»ØÊÂÁË¡£"  
  
Á½ÈËÂýÂýµØÏòÄÇÒ»Æ¬ÉÁÁÁ¿¿½ü£¬ÖÕÓÚ£¬¾«ÁéÔÚÄÇÁ÷¶¯µÄÁÁ¹âÖÐ±æÈÏ³öÀ´--"ÎÒÖªµÀÁË£¡£¡ÄÇÊÇÒ»ÕûÃæµÄ¾Þ·ùË®¾§£¬ËüµÄ±³ºó»¹ÓÐÁ÷Ë®£¡£¡Ë®Á÷µÄËÙ¶È»¹ºÜ¿ì£¡£¡"--´ÓÄÇ¼±ËÙÉÁ¶¯µÄ¹âÃ¢ÖÐ¿´³öÀ´ÁË¡£  
  
"Ã»´í£¬ÕýÊÇÄÇÑù£¡£¡Äã´ÓÀ´Ã»ÓÐ¼û¹ýÄÇÃ´´óµÄÒ»Õû¿éµÄË®¾§°É£¡"  
  
"¶Ô£¡£¡¼¸ºõÎÞ·¨ÏëÏó£¡£¡"  
  
"ÕâÒ»¿ÅË®¾§¿É²»ÖªÊÇ³¤ÁË¶àÉÙÄê²ÅÐÎ³É£¡--ÊÂÊµÉÏ£¬ÏÖÔÚÎÒÃÇËùÕ¾µÄµØ·½Ô­À´Ò²ÊÇµØÏÂµÄºÓµÀ--µØÏÂµÄË®Á÷Ò»µãÒ»µãµØÔÚµØÏÂµÄÁÑ·ìÀïÁ÷¶¯£¬Ò»µãÒ»µãµÄÈÜµôËüÃÇ¡¢Ä¥×ÁËüÃÇ£¬ÈÃËüÃÇ±ä´ó±ä¿í¡£ÓÐµÄÑÒÊ¯ÈÜµÃ¿ì£¬ÓÐµÄÑÒÊ¯¾Í·Ç³£µÄÄÑÈÜ£¬ÓÐµÄÑÒÊ¯·Ç³£µÄÈíÈõ£¬ÓÐµÄÔò·Ç³£µÄ¼áÓ²¡£ÎÒÃÇÏÖÔÚËùÔÚµÄµØ·½ºÜÔçÒÔÇ°Ò²ÊÇÑÒÊ¯£¬µ«Á÷Ë®ÂýÂýµØÈÜµôÁËËü£¬´ø×ßÁËËü£¬³ÉÁËÏÖÔÚÈç´Ë¾Þ´óµÄÒ»¸öÇ»¶´£¬Äã¿´µ½µÄÊ£ÏÂµÄÊ¯±Ú£¬¾ÍÊÇÒòÎªÊÇÓÔÖÊËùÒÔ·Ç³£µØÄÑÈÜ¶øÇÒ¼áÓ²£¬ÔÚË®Á÷ÏûÊ§ºóËüÃÇ¾Í±£ÁôÁËÏÂÀ´£¬¶øÎÒÃÇ°«ÈË´ËºóÉÔÉÔµØÐÞÕûÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬¾Í°ÑÕâÀï±ä³ÉÁËÏÖÔÚµÄÕâ¸ö´óÌü--Ëü¿É²»ÊÇÎÒÃÇ°«ÈË¿ªÔä³öÀ´µÄ£¡"  
  
"--¶øÄÇ¿Å¾ÞÐÍµÄË®¾§"°«ÈË½âÊÍÁË´óÌüµÄÐÎ³É£¬ÓÖ¼ÌÐø½âÊÍË®¾§µÄ¾µÃæµÀ£º"ÄãÒ²ÖªµÀË®¾§Èç¹û±»ÇÃËéÁË£¬ËüµÄ¶Ï¿ÚÊÇ¾ø¶Ô²»»áÆ½ÕûµÄ¡£Ö»ÓÐ´òÄ¥²Å»áÈÃËüÃÇ±äµÃ¹â»¬--ÄÇÊÇ¶àÉÙÄêµÄË®Á÷µÄ¹¤×÷Ñ½£¡£¡²Å°ÑËüÃÇµÄÕâÒ»ÃæÄ¥µÃÈç´ËÖ®Æ½£¡ÏÖÔÚ£¬Õâ±ßµÄË®Á÷ÒòÎªÍ¨µÀµÄ±ä»¯£¬ÒÑ¾­ÏûÊ§ÁË£¬µ«ÄÇ¿éË®¾§µÄ±³ºó£¬ÓÐÁíÒ»µÀË®Á÷ÔÙ×ÁÄ¥×ÅËü£¡£¡--Èô²»ÊÇÁ½±ßµÄË®Á÷½«ËüÔ½Ä¥Ô½±¡£¬ÎÒÃÇÏÖÔÚÒ²ÎÞ·¨ÔÚÕâÒ»±ßÄÜ¿´³öÄÇ±ßµÄË®Á÷ÁË£¡£¡¶øÇÒ£¬Èç¹ûÌ«ºñ£¬¾ÍÍ¸²»³öÁíÒ»±ßµÄË®Á÷£¬µ«Èç¹ûÌ«±¡ÁË£¬ÄÇÒ»Æ¬Á÷¶¯µÄ¹âÓÖÏÔµÃÃ»ÓÐµ×ÔÌ¡£"  
  
"ÕæÊÇÌ«ÆæÃîÁË£¡£¡"  
  
"»¹ÓÐ£¡£¡--ÄÇ±ßµÄË®Á÷³ÙÔçÒ²»áÓÐÏûÊ§µÄÒ»Ìì¡£Èç¹ûÊÇÄÇÑù£¬µ½ÄÇÊ±ÕâÒ»Æ¬Ã÷ÁÁµÄ¶¯¸Ð¾Í»áÏûÊ§£¬¶øÎÒÃÇÖ»ÄÜ¶ÔËüÆ½¾²µÄÄ£Ñù¸Ð¿®ËüÔø¾­ÊÇÌøÔ¾ºÍÎèµ¸°ãµÄÉúÃü£¡£¡ÔÙÒ²²»ÄÜ¿´µ½ËüÉÁË¸µÄÄýÊÓºÍÉñÃØµÄÎ¢Ð¦ÁË£¡"  
  
"ÎÒÕæÏ£ÍûÄÇË®Á÷ÓÀ²»Í£Ï¢£¡"  
  
"°¡£¡Èç¹ûÊÇÄÇÑùµÄ»°--"°«ÈËËµµÀÕâ£¬²»½ûÌ¾ÁË¿ÚÆø¡£  
  
¾«ÁéÎÞ²»²ïÒì£¬"Äã²»ÊÇÔ¸ÒâËü±£ÁôÄÇÒ»Æ¬ÓÀÔ¶Ìø¶¯µÄ¹âÃ¢Âð£¿"  
  
°«ÈËÓÐµãÄÑ¹ýµØµãµãÍ·£º"¶Ô£¬µ«Êµ¼ÊÉÏ--ÄÇÃæË®¾§½«Òò´Ë±»Á÷Ë®Ä¥µÃÔ½À´Ô½±¡£¬×ÜÓÐÒ»Ìì£¬Ëü»á³ÐÊÜ²»×¡Ë®µÄÑ¹Á¦¶ø³öÏÖÁÑºÛ¡£»òÕßÄÇÐ©ÁÑºÛ»áÂýÂýµØ±»Ä¥¿í¡¢´©Í¸£¬Ê¹ÄÇ±ßµÄË®Á÷Â©µ½ÕâÒ»±ßÀ´£¬½«ÕûÃæË®¾§ÓÖÖØÐÂ²Ø»ØËüµÄ»³±§£¬²»ÈÃ±ðÈËÔÙÄÜ¹»È¥½Ó½üËüÃÇ£¡»òÕß£¬ÄÇÃæÌ«±¡µÄË®¾§Í»È»±»³åµÃÖ§ÀëÆÆËé£¡£¡¾ÍÏóÒ»¸öÌØ±ð³¤¡¢ÌØ±ðÃÀµÄÃÎÖÕÓÚ×ßµ½ÁË¾¡Í·Ò»Ñù¡­¡­¸ÐÐ»Éñ£¡£¡£¡ÈÃÎÒÃÇÓÐÐÒÔÚËüÒÀ¾ÉÃÀÀö¡¢ÉõÖÁ¿ÉÄÜÊÇ×îÃÀÀöµÄÊ±ºò£¬¼ûµ½ÁËËü¡£"  
  
¾«Áéã¶ã¶µØÌý×Å£¬ËûµÄË¼Ð÷¼¸ºõÒª±»°«ÈËµÄÃè»æ´øµ½ÁíÒ»¸öÊÀ½çÈ¥ÁË¡£  
  
"Î¹£¡ã¶×Å¸ÉÊ²Ã´£¿×ß°¡£¡"  
"Å¶¡£"  
°«ÈËÀ­×Å¾«Áé£¬¸ü×ß½üÄÇÒ»Æ¬·ÉÎèµÄ¹âÃ¢¡£Í»È»£¬¾«ÁéµÄÑÛ¾¦ÓÖµÉ´óÁË--Ëû¿´µ½ÁËÒ»¸ö»Ðã±¶øÓÖ¼á¶¨µÄ×Ô¼ººÍ°«ÈË´ÓË®¾§µÄÁíÒ»±ßÕýÂýÂýµØÏò×Ô¼º×ßÀ´¡£ÄÇµ´ÑúµÄË®Á÷ÈÃË®¾§ÀïµÄ°«ÈËºÍ¾«ÁéµÄÍ··¢ºÍÒÂ½ó¶¼¶¼Î¢Î¢µÄÆ®Æð£¬ÈÃËûÃÇ¿´ÆðÀ´¼ÈÏóÔÚÊÇ·çÀï£¬ÓÖÏóÔÚÃÎÀï¡£Ë®¾§ÍâµÄ¾«Áé½û²»×¡ÏòÄÇÒ»¸öÕýÔÚ¿¿½üµÄÓ°×ÓÉì³öÁËÊÖ£¬¶øÄÇÒ»¸öÓ°×ÓÒ²Ïò×Ô¼ºÉì¹ýÊÖÀ´£¬Ë®¾§ÀïµÄÆ®ºöµÄ°«ÈËÔòÅ¤×ÅÍ·¿´×ÅË®¾§ÀïµÄÄÇ¸ö¾«Áé¡£ÖÕÓÚÁ½¸ö¾«ÁéµÄÊÖÅöµ½ÁËÒ»Æð£¬µ«ÏóÅöµ½ÁËÊ²Ã´Í´´¦ËÆµÄ£¬ÄÇ±ùÀäµÄË®¾§ºÍÁ÷Ë®ÈÃÁ½¸ö¾«Áé¶¼²»½û´òÁËÒ»¸öº®²ü¡£  
  
Àä£¡£¡ÕæÀä°¡£¡£¡Ë®¾§ÍâµÄ¾«ÁéºÍË®¾§ÀïµÄ¾«ÁéºÏÕÆÏà½Ó£¬¸ÐÊÜ×ÅÍ¬ÑùµÄ¸Ð¾õ¡£»Ðã±ÖÐ£¬¾«ÁéÉõÖÁ¾õµÃ×Ô¼º¿´µ½ÁË¾«ÁéÉíºóµÄÁíÒ»¸öÈË¡­¡­  
  
Í»È»Ë®¾§ÀïµÄ°«ÈË°ÑÀïÃæµÄ¾«ÁéÀ­×ßÁË£¬ÈÃÁ½¸ö¾«Áé·Ö¿ª£¬Ë®¾§ÀïµÄ¾«ÁéÍ¦²»ÇéÔ¸µØ¸ú×Å°«ÈË×ßÁË£¬±ß×ß»¹²»Ê±Å¤Í·¿´¿´Ëû£¬²»Ò»»á¶ùËûÃÇ¾ÍÏûÊ§ÔÚ½¥°µ½¥ÉîµÄË®Á÷ÖÐ¡£  
  
"¸ÉÊ²Ã´ÄÇÃ´¼±£¡£¡£¡ÎÒ»¹Ã»ÓÐ¿´¹»£¡"¾«Áé±»³¶ÁËÊ®¼¸²½£¬ÖÕÓÚ¿ª¿ÚËµµÀ¡£  
  
"È¥¿´±ðµÄµØ·½°¡£¡ÔÙËµ£¬ÄãµÄºÚÉ­ÁÖÀïÃ»ÓÐ¾µ×ÓÕÕÂðÃ´£¡ÕæÊÇÌì´óµÄÏ¡Ææ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Äã´ÓÀ´²»ÖªµÀ×Ô¼º³¤Ê²Ã´ÑùÂð£¿Äã»á²»»á°Ñ°Â¿ËË¹µ±Ç×ÆÝ£¿"  
  
"Ï¹Ëµ£¡£¡Ë­ËµºÚÁÖÀïÃ»¾µ×Ó£¡ºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄ¾µ×ÓÆ´ÆðÀ´Ò²ÓÐ÷ì¶û³ÇÄÇÃ´´ó£¡Ö»²»¹ýÄÇÆ¬Á÷Ë®ÕæµÄºÜÎüÒýÈË¶øÒÑ¡£"¾«ÁéÆ´×ìÖ®ºó×Ô¼º²»½ûÐ¦ÁË£¬Ëµ¾µ×ÓÓÐÄÇÃ´¶àÄÇÃ´¶à£¬²»ÖªÄÇÊÇÔÚ¿ä×Ô¼º»¹ÊÇËð×Ô¼º¡£Ëû¼±Ã¦×ªÒÆÂÛÌâ£¬"ÔÙËµÁË£¬ÓÐÎÒÄÇÃ´Ó¢¿¡äìÈ÷µÄ°Â¿ËË¹Âð£¡£¡"  
  
"Ó¦¸ÃËµ¸ú±¾Ã»ÓÐÏóÄãÃÇÄÇÃ´·èµÄ°Â¿ËË¹£¡"  
  
"Ó¦¸ÃËµ¸ú±¾Ã»ÓÐÏóÄãÃÇ°«ÈËÄÇÃ´¾óµÄ°Â¿ËË¹²Å¶Ô£¡"  
  
"·è¾«Áé£¡"  
  
"ËÀ°«ÈË£¡"¡­¡­  
  
±ß³³×ì±ßÐÐ½ø×Å£¬°«ÈË´ø×Å¾«ÁéÊ±¶øÍùÉÏ×ß£»Ê±¶øÍùÏÂÐÐ£»ÓÐÊ±×ßºÜ³¤µÄÊ±¼ä£¬ÓÐÊ±Ö»×ªÁËÄÇÃ´Ò»¸öÍä£»´©¹ý²ã²ãµÄ²»Í¬µÄµØ´ø£¬´Ó´ó¶´×ªµ½Ð¡´¦£¬ÓÖ´ÓÐ¡´¦À´µ½´óµÄµØ·½¡£°«ÈË¾ÍÕâÑù´ø×Å¾«ÁéÈ¥¿´ÁËºÜ¶à¶´ÀïµÄÈÃ¾«Áé¾ªÌ¾²»ÒÑµÄ¾°Ïó£¬ÓÐ°²ÒÝ¡¢ÎÂºÍ¡¢½à°×ÎÞÏ¾µÄÑÒÈÜÊ¯ÖÓÈé¡¢Ê¯ÉÈ¡¢Ê¯Æì¡¢Ê¯Öù¡¢Ê¯Ñ¿¡¢Ê¯Ëñ¡¢Ê¯ÅÌ¹¹³ÉµÄµØÏÂÔ°Ìï¡¢ÓÐÅ¨ÖØÍþ±ÆµÄºì°×Ïà¼äµÄ»¨¸ÚÑÒÑ¹À´µÄ¾²ÂöÉ­ÁÖ¡¢ÓÐÁ£Á£À¶É«»òÀ¶ÂÌÏà¼äµÄ¿×È¸Ê¯µÎ³ÉµÄº£ÑóµÄÑÛÀá¡¢»¹ÓÐÃÜÃÜµÄ½ð»ÆÉ«µÄ½ðÉ°Ê¯¶´¶¥¾ÍÏóÂåË¼ÂåÁÖÑô¹âÏÂµÄÒÁÀ´÷ì»¨Ô°À´µ½ÁËÌì¿ÕÉÏ¡­¡­¼¸ºõÕû¸öÖÐÖÞ×îÆæÃî¡¢×îÃÀÀöµÄµØÏÂ¾°¹Û¶¼¼¯ÖÐÔÚ¼ªÄ·ÀûµÄ¶´ÀïÁË¡£  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"¼ªÄ·Àû£¬ÎÒÕæÏë²»µ½ÄãÃÇ°«ÈË¶ÔÃÀÈçÓÐ´Ë¶ÀÌØµÄ¼û½â"£¬¾«ÁéÔÚ³öÁË¶´¿ÚÊ±¶Ô°«ÈËËµ£¬"ÕâÒ»´ÎÀ´£¬ÎÒÕæµÄÔÚÄãÉíÉÏÑ§µ½ÁËºÜ¶àµÄ¶«Î÷¡£ÄÇÕæÊÇÎÒÒÔÇ°¸ú±¾¾ÍÎÞ·¨ÏëÏóµÄ¡£"¾«ÁéËµµ½ÕâÍ£ÁËÍ££¬ÄÔ×ÓÀï¸¡ÏÖ³öÄÇÃæÃ¢¶¡Ö®¾µµÄÈ¸Ô¾µÄÁ÷¹â--"Èç¹ûÎÒÒªËµ£¬Ò»¸ö¾«ÁéµÄÐÄÁôÔÚÁËÒ»¸ö°«ÈËµÄ¶´Àï£¬Äã»áÐ¦»°ÎÒÂð£¿"  
  
"ÄãÊÇÎÒµÄÅóÓÑ£¡£¡£¡ÎÒÔõÃ´»áÐ¦»°Äã£¡£¡¶øÇÒÒ»¸ö¾«ÁéÄÜ¶Ô°«ÈËµÄ¶´Ñ¨Èç´ËµØÐÀÉÍ£¬ÄÇÕæÊÇÕâ¸ö°«ÈËÄª´óµÄÈÙÐÒ£¡£¡"  
  
"Ð»Ð»Äã¼ªÄ·Àû£¬ÎÒÈ·ÊµÊÇ²»Ðé´ËÐÐ¡£"  
  
"²»¿ÍÆø¡£ÒªÖªµÀ°«ÈËËµ¹ýµÄÃ¿Ò»¾ä»°¶¼ÏóÊÇ´¸×ÓÇÃÔÚÌúÕèÉÏÄÇÑùÏìµ±µ±µÄ£¡" 


	14. Chapter14

µÚÊ®ËÄÕÂ  
  
  
»Øµ½ÁËÒÁÎýÀû¶÷£¬Áî¼ªÄ·Àû´ó³ÔÒ»¾ªµÄÊÇÄÇÀïÒÑ¾­Ò»Æ¬ÇåÐÂ¶øÉú»ú°»È»µÄÑù×Ó£¬ËäÈ»ÓÐºÜ¶àµÄ¹¤×÷²ÅÊÇ¸Õ¸Õ¿ªÊ¼¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔòÆÈ²»¼±´ýµØ°ÑËûÔÚËûÃÇµÄÓÎÀúÖÐ¿´µ½µÄºÍ¸ÐÎòµ½µÄ£¬ÈÜÈëµ½ÒÁÎýÀû¶÷ÖÐÈ¥¡£ÔÚÔö¼Ó¡¢¸Ä¶¯ÁËÒ»²¿·ÖµÄ¼Æ»®Ö®ºó£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²¢Î´Âú×ã¡£  
  
"ÎÒ»¹ÏëÈ¥¸ü¶àµÄµØ·½¿´¿´¡£ÓÐºÜ¶àµØ·½£¬ÎÒÒÔÇ°È¥¹ý£¬ÏÖÔÚÓÖÊÇÊ²Ã´Ñù×Ó£¿¸üÃÀÁË»òÊÇÒÑ²»¸´´æÔÚ£¬»òÊÇÖØÐÂ¿ªÊ¼£¿¼ªÄ·Àû£¬ÄãÔ¸ÒâºÍÎÒÒ»ÆðÈ¥Âð£¿"  
"Èç¹ûÃ»ÓÐ¸üºÃµÄ½¨Òé£¬ÎªÊ²Ã´²»ÄØ£¿"  
  
¾ÍÕâÑù£¬¾«ÁéºÍ°«ÈËÓÖÔÚÖÐÖÞ¸÷´¦ÓÎµ´ÁË½ü°Ù¶àÄê¡£¶øÒÁÎýÀû¶÷Ò²ÒÑ·¢Õ¹µ½³¬³öÁËºÚÉ­ÁÖ¡¢ÉõÖÁÒÔÇ°´óÂÌÁÖµÄ¹æÄ£ÁË¡£ÄÇÆ¬ÍÁµØÉÏµÄºÛ¼££¬²»ÂÛÊÇÌìÈ»µÄ»¹ÊÇÈËÎª£¬¶¼ÒÑ¾­³¬ºõÏëÏóµØ½Ó½üÍêÃÀ£¬¾ÍÊÇÔÙÌôÌÞ¡¢ÔÙÎ¥ÐÄµÄÈËÒ²ÕÒ²»³ö¡¢Ëµ²»³öÒ»´¦¿ÉÒÔÖ¸ÔðµÄµØ·½À´¡£  
  
Ò»Ìì£¬µ±¼ªÄ·ÀûºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Õ¾ÔÚÓ­½Ó³¿¹âµÄÂ¶Ì¨ÉÏ£¬¿´×ÅÒÁÎýÀû¶÷ÔÚÎ´É¢µÄ±¡ÎíÖÐÉÁÉÁ·¢ÁÁÊ±£¬¼ªÄ·ÀûÓÉÖÔµØ¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ëµ£º"·è¾«Áé£¬ÄãÕæÊÇ²»¿ÉË¼Òé£¬ÒÁÎýÀû¶÷ÏÖÔÚ¾¹È»±ä³ÉÁËÕâ¸öÑù×Ó¡­¡­"  
  
"ÄãÊÇÔÚ×£ºØÎÒÊµÏÖÁËÎÒµÄÅµÑÔÂð£¿Èç¹ûÊÇµÄ»°£¬ÎÒ½ÓÊÜ£¬ËÀ°«ÈË£¡"  
  
"²»²»£¬ÎÒÊÇÔÚ×£ºØ£¿ÎÒÊÇÔÚÔÞÑïÄã£¬ÎÒ¼¸ºõÒª¸èËÌÁË£¬¾ÍÏóÎÒÔÚÐÄÀïÏë¸èËÌ¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËÄÇÑù--"¼ªÄ·Àû¿´×ÅÁÖ×ÓÀïÄÇÐ©ÒþÒþ´Â´ÂµÄ¡¢»¶¿ìµÄ¾«ÁéµÄÉíÓ°ËµµÀ£º"Äã¸øÕâÆ¬ÍÁµØ´øÀ´ÁË»¶ÀÖÑ½£¡¼¸ºõ¸Ð¾õ²»µ½Ñ¹Á¦ºÍÍþÐ²£¬ÒÔºóÊ±¼äµÄÁ÷ÌÊÖÐ½«ÕÒ²»µ½±¯ÉËµÄÓ°×Ó¡£Ã»ÓÐÄÄ¸öµØ·½µÄÍÁµØÉÏµÄ»¶ÀÖÄÜºÍÏÖÔÚÕâÀïµÄÏà±È£¬¸Ô¶àÒ²²»ÄÜ¡¢ÉõÖÁ¼ÑÀëµØ--ÕâÀïÊÇ´ÓÎÞµ½ÓÐµÄµØ¹ýÀ´µÄ¡£ÄãºÜÎ°´óÑ½£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡­¡­"  
  
"ÄãÊÇÔÚËµ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¿"¾«ÁéµÄÑÛÖÐÁ÷¶¯×ÅÒ»ÖÖÒìÑù¡£  
  
"àÅºß£¿²»Ï°¹ßÕâÖÖ»°£¿ºÃ°É£¬ÎÒ»¹ÊÇ»»»ØÀ´ºÃÁË¡£¸ÃËÀµÄÄã¸ú±¾²»ÊÇÎÒÏëÏóÖÐµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£ÎÒÈÏÊ¶µÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÄÄÓÐÕâ±¾ÊÂ£¡µ«²»¹ÜÔõÑù»¹ÊÇµÃ¸ÐÐ»ÄãÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¡"  
  
"¹þ¹þ¹þ¡­¡­"£¬¾«ÁéÐ¦µÀ£º"ÕæµÄÊÇÕâÑùÂð£¿Ò²ÐíÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÈÃÄãÏëÏó²»µ½µÄµØ·½»¹¶à×ÅÄØ¡£²»¹ý£¬ÎÒÏëÎÒÃÇ¿ÉÒÔ¿ªÊ¼ÐÂµÄÂÃÐÐÁË--ÎÒ×òÌìÊÇ±»ÃÎÀïµÄº£ÀËµÄºôÐ¥ÉùºÍº£Å¸µÄ¸èÉù»½ÐÑµÄ¡£"  
  
"°ô¼«ÁË£¬Ò»°Ù¶àÄêÁË£¬µ±³õÎÒÃÇÎªÕâÖÖÏÂµÄÊ÷ÃçÒ²ÒÑ¾­³¤µÃ¹»ºÃÁË¡£"  
  
  
ÈýÄêÒÔºó--Õâ¼òÖ±±È¼ªÄ·ÀûËùÏëÏóµÄÊ±¼ä¶àÁËºÃ¶à±¶-- Ò»ËÒ½à°×ÃÀÀöµÄ´ó·«´¬½¨ºÃÁË¡£ÕâËÒ´¬½«ÑØ×ÅÒÁÎýÀû¶÷µÄÔËºÓÄæÁ÷¶øÉÏµ½´ï³öº£¿Ú£¬È»ºóÊ»ÏòËûÃÇ×îÖÕµÄ¡¢Ò²ÊÇÐÄÁéµÄ¹éËÞ¡£  
  
"¸ÃËÀµÄ£¡£¡£¡Äã´òËã´ø¶àÉÙÈËÈ¥°¡£¡£¡"--µ±³õ¼ªÄ·Àû¿´µ½ÕâÑù´óµÄÒ»ËÒ´¬µÄÉè¼ÆÍ¼Ö½Ê±£¬¾ÍÕâÑùËµ¹ý£¬ÔÚÒÔºóÈýÄêµÄÐÞ½¨¹ý³ÌÖÐËûÓÖÎÞÊý´ÎµØËµ¹ý£¬ÏÖÔÚ¿´µ½ÕâËÒÃÀÀö¶øÇáÓ¯µÄ´ó·«´¬ÔìºÃÁËÒÔºó£¬ËûÓÖÈÌ²»×¡ÖØ¸´ÁËÒ»´Î¡£  
  
"ÄãÖªµÀµ±³õ·ð¶àºÍÉ½Ä·»¹ÓÐ¸Ê´ï·òËûÃÇµÄ´¬ºÍÄãµÄ±ÈÆðÀ´£¬²»¹ýÏóÒ»Ö»¾ÈÉúÍ§¶øÒÑ£¡Äã¼¸ºõ¿ÉÒÔ°ÑÕû¸öÏ¼¶ûÊÐµÄ»ô±ÈÌØÈË¶¼´øÉÏÒ²²»»á¼·£¡"¾«ÁéºÍ°«ÈËÒì¿ÚÍ¬ÉùµØËµµÀ¡£ÒòÎªÃ¿´Î°«ÈË×ÜÊÇÕâÃ´ÖØ¸´£¬ËùÒÔ¾«ÁéÔç¾Í±³ÏÂÁË¡£²»¹ýÏÂÃæµÄÒ»¾äËûÃÇÃ»ÓÐËµÒ»ÖÂ¡£  
  
°«ÈËËµ£º"µ½Ê±ºòÄã¾ÍÖªµÀÁË£¡£¡"  
¾«ÁéËµ£º"Ò»»áÄã¾ÍÖªµÀÁË£¡£¡"  
  
"Å¶ÊÇÂð£¿ÎÒµ¹Òª¿´¿´¡£"°«ÈËµÀ¡£  
¾«ÁéÐ¦Ð¦£¬ÉìÊÖÖ¸ÏòÁËÄÇ±ß--ÔÚ´Ó´ÔÁÖÍ¨ÍùÔËºÓµÄÂ·ÉÏ£¬ÕýÒ»¸ö½ÓÒ»¸öµØ×ßÀ´Ò»¶Ó¾«Áé£¬Ã¿¸ö¾«ÁéÄÃ×Å»òÊÇÁ½¸ö¾«ÁéÌ§×ÅÒ»¸ö´óÏä×Ó¡£È»ºóÄÇÐ©¾«Áé°ÑÏä×ÓÍ³Í³¶¼ÔËµ½ÁË´¬ÉÏÈ¥¡£  
  
ºÃ³¤µÄÔËÊä¾«Áé¶ÓÎé£¡£¡¼ªÄ·Àû¿´×ÅÄÇÐ©¾«Áé²»¶ÏµØ°ÑÖØµÄ»òÊÇÇáµÄÏä×ÓÍù´¬ÉÏÔË£¬¹ýÁËºÜ³¤µÄÊ±¼ä£¬¼ªÄ·ÀûËÆºõ¶¼¿´µ½Ä³¸ö°áÔËÏä×ÓµÄ¾«ÁéºÃ¼¸´ÎÁË£¬ÄÇÐ©Ïä×ÓºÃÏó»¹Ã»ÓÐÔËÍêµÄÒâË¼¡£  
  
"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¿"  
"£¿"  
"¼ÑÀëµØµÄÎïÆ·ÆæÈ±Âð£¿"  
"ÄãËµÊ²Ã´£¡£¡£¿"  
"Äã²»ÊÇ´òËãÔÚÄÇÀï¿ªµê°É~~~~ÄÇÄã×¬À´µÄÇ®ÓÖÔõÃ´»¨~~"  
"Ìì£¡£¡£¡ÄãÏëµ½ÄÄÈ¥ÁË£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡"¾«Áéºì×ÅÁ³ÕýÒª½âÊÍ£¬µ«ÊÇ°«ÈËµÄ±íÇéÒÑ³öÂôÁË°«ÈËÐÄÀïß¶ÄîµÄ»°--"ÊØ²ÆÅ«¡¢ÊØ²ÆÅ«£¡£¡"--ÈÃ¾«ÁéÆøµÃÍüÁË½âÊÍ¡£  
  
¾«Áé¶ñºÝºÝµØ´Ó³Ý·ìÀï¼·³ö¼¸¸ö×Ö£º"ËÀ°«ÈË£¡£¡£¡Äã¸ÒÈ¡Ð¦ÎÒ£¡£¡"  
  
°«ÈË¿´µ½¾«ÁéÒª·¢»ðÁË£¬×ªÉí¾ÍÅÜ£¬±ßÅÜ»¹±ß´ó½Ð£º"ÎÒÊ²Ã´¶¼Ã»Ëµ¡¢ÎÒÊ²Ã´¶¼Ã»Ëµ£¡£¡"  
"ÄãÕâ¸ÃËÀµÄ£¡£¡"¾«Áé½ÐµÀ¡£  
  
ÓÚÊÇ¾«ÁéºÍ°«ÈË×·ÖðÆðÀ´¡£°«ÈËÅÜµ½ÔËÊä¶ÓÎéÀïÈ¥ÁË£¬½è×ÅÒ»¸ö¸öÔËÊä±øºÍ¾«ÁéÈÆÈ¦×Ó¡£Ã¿´Î¾«ÁéÍäÏÂÑü¡¢³¤ÊÖ¾ÍÒª´¥¼°°«ÈËµÄÊ±ºò£¬°«ÈËÓÖÍËµ½ÁíÒ»¸öÔËÊä±øµÄºóÃæÈ¥ÁË¡£Ò»Ê±ÔËÊä¶ÓÎé´óÂÒ¡£  
  
Ò»»á¶ù£¬¾«ÁéÃþÇåÁË°«ÈËµÄ¶ãÉÁ¹æÂÉ£¬ÔÚ°«ÈËÓÖÒªÈÆµ½Ò»¸öÔËÊä±øµÄºóÃæµÄÊ±ºò£¬¾«ÁéÆËÁË¹ýÈ¥£¬°Ñ°«ÈËºÍ°«ÈËÉíºóµÄÔËÊä±øÒ²ÆËµ¹ÁË£¬Èý¸öÈËÂÒ³ÉÒ»ÍÅ£¬ÄÇ¸öÔËÊä±ø±§×ÅµÄÏä×ÓÒ²µôµ½ÁËµØÉÏ£¬Ïä×ÓÀïµÄ¶«Î÷É¢ÁËÒ»µØ¡£  
  
°«ÈËÊÇ²»»áµ£ÐÄ½ü¾àÀëµÄÈâ²«Õ½µÄ£¬ËûµÄÁ¦Æø´ó×ÅÄØ£¬ËûºÜÇáËÉµØ¾Í°ÚÍÑÁË¾«ÁéµÄÇÜÄÃ£¬·´¶ø³ÃÂÒÅ¤Éí×øÔÚÁË¾«ÁéµÄÑüÉÏ¡£¶øÄÇ¸ö±»×²µ¹µÄÔËÊä±øÔòÉµÉµµØ¿´×ÅËûÃÇ£¬¿´µ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²¢Ã»ÓÐÒªËû°ïÃ¦µÄÒâË¼£¬¾ÍÕ¾ÆðÀ´ÍËµ½ÁËÒ»±ßÈ¥ÊÕÊ°É¢ÂäµÄ¶«Î÷¡£  
  
"ÆðÀ´Ñ½¼ªÄ·Àû£¡£¡"¾«Áé±»Ñ¹µÃºÁÎÞ°ì·¨£¬Ò»±ß´¸×ÅµØÃæÒ»±ß½ÐµÀ¡£  
°«ÈË²»»Ø´ðËû£¬Ö»ÊÇµÃÒâÑóÑóµØ´µ¿ÚÉÚ£¬»¹¹ÊÒâÔÚÉÏÃæÅ¤×ÅËûË®Í°°ã´ÖµÄÑü¡£  
"ÔÙ²»ÆðÀ´ÎÒ¾Íº°ÈËÀ²£¡£¡"¾«ÁéÆøµÃÂúÁ³ÕÇºì¡£  
"ÄãÓÐÄÇÃ´¶àµÄÊÖÏÂ£¡£¡ËæÄãº°ºÃÁË£¡£¡"  
¾«ÁéÕýÒª·¢»°£¬Í»È»·¢ÏÖÄÇÃ´¶àµÄ²¿ÏÂÕýÎ§×ÅËûÃÇÁ©Ïó¿´Ï¡ÆæËÆµÄ£¬²»½û´óÄÕ--"¿´Ê²Ã´£¡£¡£¡"Î§¹ÛµÄ¾«ÁéÓÚÊÇºôµØÉ¢¿ªÁË£¬ÁôÏÂÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¶À×ÔÉúÃÆÆø¡£  
  
°«ÈË¿´×ÅÔËÊä±ø¼ñ¶«Î÷£¬Í»È»ËûµÄÊÓÏß±»ÎüÒý×¡ÁË£¬ËûËæ±ã´ÓµØÉÏ¼ñÆðÆäÖÐµÄÒ»¼þÀ´£¬ÄÇÊÇ°ÑÄ¾ÖÆµÄÐ¡¹­£¬²Å°ÍÕÆ´óÐ¡£¬ËäÈ»×öµÃºÍÕæµÄÒ»Ñù£¬¶øÇÒÄÇ¹­ÏÒ»¹Ê®·ÖÓÐµ¯ÐÔ£¬µ«¿´µÃ³öÀ´ÄÇÖ»ÊÇÒ»¼þÍæ¾ß£¡£¡£¡  
  
ÄÑµÀÕâ¾ÍÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Òª´øµ½¼ÑÀëµØÈ¥µÄ¶«Î÷£¿£¿  
  
"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡­¡­ÕâÊÇÄã¶ù×ÓµÄ£¿£¿"°«ÈË°Ñ¹­¼ýµÝ¹ýÈ¥ÈÃ¾«Áé¿´¡£  
  
¾«Áé¶Ô°«ÈËµÄÓÐÒâÞíÅ²ÓÐµã¿ÞÐ¦²»µÃ£º"Ê²Ã´Ñ½£¬ÄÇÊÇÐ¡Ê±ºò±ðÈËËÍµÄÍæ¾ß£¡"  
"Äã´øÁËÒ»´¬µÄÍæ¾ß£¿£¿"  
"ÄãËµÊ²Ã´Ñ½£¡£¡£¡ÄÇ¶¼ÊÇ±ðÈËËÍÎÒµÄÀñÎï£¡£¡£¡£¡²»È«ÊÇÐ¡Ê±ºòµÄÍæ¾ß£¡£¡£¡"  
"ÀÏÌì£¬ÄãÒª´ø×ßÒ»´¬µÄÀñÎï£¿£¿ÓÐ±ØÒªÕâÑù×öÂð£¿"  
"¼ªÄ·Àû£¬"¾«ÁéµÄ»°Í»È»ÈÏÕæÆðÀ´£¬"ÕâÒ»´Î³öº££¬ÎÒ¿ÉÄÜ¾ÍÔÙÒ²²»»ØÀ´ÁË¡£Èç¹û²»´ø×ßËüÃÇ£¬ÎÒ¾õµÃÄÇÊÇ¶ÔËÍÎÒÀñÎïµÄÈËµÄ²»×ð¾´¡£"  
"ºÃ°É£¬"°«ÈËµÄ¾¦ÀïÁ÷Â¶³ö²ïÒìµÄÉñÉ«£¬"¼ÈÈ»Äã¼á³Ö¡£"  
  
"¹þ¹þ£¡£¡£¡ÕâÊÇÊ²Ã´£¡£¡£¡"°«ÈËÍ»È»ÕÒµ½ÁËÒ»¸öÐ¡Ð¡µÄµñÏñ£¬ÊÇÒ»¸ö¾«Áé±³×Å¹­¼ýÆïÔÚÂíÉÏµÄÑù×Ó£¬ÄÇ¸ö¾«Áé£¬²»ÓÃËµ£¬¿ÌµÄ¾ÍÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÑù×Ó¡£  
  
"ÊÇÄãÂð£¿"°«ÈË°ÑµñÏñÓÖµÝ¹ýÈ¥¸ø¾«Áé¿´£¬µ«»¹ÊÇÃ»ÓÐ´Ó¾«ÁéÉíÉÏÆðÀ´¡£  
  
"ÊÇÀ²ÊÇÀ²£¬ÊÇÎÒÀ²¡£¼ªÄ·ÀûÄã¸øÎÒÆðÀ´£¡£¡£¡"¾«ÁéÓÐµã²»ÄÍ·³ÁË¡£  
"µÈµÈ£¡£¡£¡ÎÒÕÒ×ÅÁË¸üºÃµÄ£¡£¡ÄãµÃÏÈ¸æËßÎÒ£¡·ñÔòÎÒ²»ÆðÀ´£¡£¡£¡"  
  
Ö»¼û°«ÈËÓÖÄÃÁËÒ»¸öµñÏñµÝµ½ÁË¾«ÁéÑÛÇ°--ÄÇÊÇÒ»¸ö·Ç³£·Ç³£ÃÀÀöµÄÅ®ÐÔ¾«ÁéµÄµñÏñ£¬Ö»ÅÂÖ»ÓÐ¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËºÍ°¢¶ûÎÄµÄÃÀÃ²²ÅÄÜºÍËýÏàæÇÃÀ¡£Õâ×ðµñÏñºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÄÇÒ»¸öÊÇÍ¬ÑùµÄ²ÄÁÏ¡¢Í¬ÑùµÄ·ç¸ñµñ³ÉµÄ£¬ËûÃÇµÄÒÂ×Å¡¢ÉñÌ¬Ò²¼«Îª°àÅä£¬Ë­¶¼¿´µÃÀ´ÄÇÊÇÒ»¶Ô¶ùµÄ¡£--"ßößö~~ÕâÊÇÄÄÎ»¹«Ö÷°¡£¿²»¸æËßÎÒ¾Í²»ÆðÀ´£¡£¡"  
  
¾«Áé¿´µ½ÁËÕâ×ðµñÏñ£¬Á³É«´ó±ä£¬½ÐµÀ£º"»¹¸øÎÒ£¡£¡£¡"Í¬Ê±ÉìÊÖ¹ýÈ¥ÇÀ¡£  
°«ÈËÔò¶ã×Å¾«ÁéµÄÊÖ£¬ËµµÀ£º"²»¸æËßÎÒ¾Í²»»¹¸øÄãºÙºÙ£¡£¡"  
"ÄãÔÙÄÖÎÒ¾ÍÉúÆøÁË£¡£¡£¡"¾«Áé½ÐµÀ¡£  
  
°«ÈËÎÞ¶¯ÓÚÖÔ¡£ÒÀ¾ÉÔÚ¿ªÍæÐ¦¡£µ«Í»È»¼ä°«ÈËµÄÉùÒô±»¾±²¿µÄ×²»÷ßì×¡ÁË--¾«ÁéµÄ³¤ÍÈÍäÆðÀ´ÃÍµØÔÚ°«ÈËµÄ²±×ÓÉÏÇÃÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬°«ÈËÍ´µÃ¼¸ºõ½Ð³öÀ´£¬Ëæ¼´¾«ÁéµÄ½ÅË³ÊÆ¹´×¡ÁË°«ÈËµÄ²±×Ó--Ëû¶¯Õæ¸ñÁË¡£¾«ÁéºÍ°«ÈËÖØÐÂÅ¤´òÆðÀ´£¬¶øÄÇ¸ö±¾À´ÔÚ¼ñ¶«Î÷µÄÔËÊä±øÈÃµ½ÁËÒ»±ß¡£  
  
°«ÈËÒ»Ö»ÊÖÕýÒª°â¿ª¾«ÁéµÄ½Å£¬µ«¾«ÁéµÄÁíÒ»Ö»½ÅÓÖ·´ÌßÁË¹ýÀ´£¬°«ÈËÔÚ»ÅÂÒÖÐ¶ªµôÁËÊÖÀïµÄµñÏñÈ¥¶Ô¸¶¾«ÁéµÄË«ÍÈ£¬¶ø¾«ÁéÔò½Ó×¡ÁËÄÇ¸öµñÏñ£¬°ÑµñÏñ½ô½ôÎÕÔÚÊÖÀï£¬ËäÈ»Ëû´Ë¿ÌÈÔ±»Ñ¹µÃÆð²»À´¡£  
  
°«ÈËÔÚ°ÚÍÑ¾«ÁéµÄÍÈµÄÐ®ÖÆÖ®ºó£¬²»¸ßÐËµØÕ¾ÁËÆðÀ´£¬¾«ÁéÒ²ÖÕÓÚ»Ö¸´ÁË×ÔÓÉ£¬·­ÉíÌøÁËÆðÀ´¡£  
Á½¸öÅóÓÑ²»¿ìµØ¶ÔÊÓ×Å¡£  
¾«ÁéÈÏÕæµØµÀ£º"¼ªÄ·Àû£¬Äã¿ÉÒÔÄÃÎÒ¿ªÍæÐ¦¡£µ«²»¿ÉÒÔ¶ÔËý¡£"  
°«ÈË×ÔÖªÀí¿÷£¬Ã»ºÃÆøµØµãµãÍ·¡£µ«ËûÐÄÀïÓÐÒ»Íò¸öÎÊ¹ØÓÚÕâ×ðµñÏñµÄÀ´Í·¡£ÊÇÄÄÎ»¹ÃÄï£¿£¿ÊÇ²»ÊÇ¾ÍÊÇ¾«ÁéÄÇÒ»´Î¾Æ×íÊ±ËµµÄ"¿µËØ"£¬µÈµÈ¡­¡­À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÄãÕæ²»¹»ÒâË¼£¬Á¬Ãû×Ö¶¼²»¿ÏËµ£¡£¡¡­¡­  
  
¾«Áé´ÓµØÉÏ¼ðÆðÁË×Ô¼ºµÄÒ»×ð£¬Á½×ðµñÏñÒ»ÆðÄÃÔÚÊÖÀï¿´ÁË¿´£¬È»ºóÄ¬Ä¬µØ°ÑËüÃÇ·Åµ½ÁËÏä×ÓÀïÈ¥¡£  
  
¾«Áé»Ø¹ýÍ·µÄÊ±ºò£¬·¢ÏÖ°«ÈËÕýÄÕÅ­µØ¶¢×ÅµØÉÏµÄÒ»ÑùµÄ¶«Î÷£¬µÈ¾«Áé¿´ÇåÄÇ¸ö¶«Î÷µÄÊ±ºò£¬°«ÈË²»¿ìµØ¡¢ÉõÖÁÊÇ±ÉÒÄµØ¿´ÁË¾«ÁéÒ»ÑÛ£¬È»ºó²»Àí²Ç¾«Áé£¬Å¤Í·¾Í×ß¡£  
  
¾«Áé¿´×Å°«ÈËµÄ±³Ó°·¢ã¶£¬Ò»»á¶ùËû×ª»ØÍ·Í´¿à¶øÓÖÃ¬¶ÜµØ¿´×ÅµØÉÏµÄÄÇ¼þ¶«Î÷--ÄÇÊÇÒ»¿Å¼¸ºõÓÐÈ­Í·´óµÄË®¾§£¬µ«ÊÇ±»Ä¥¿Ì³É°¢¿ÏË¹¶«--ÄÇ¿Å°«ÈËµÄÕä¹óÎÞ±ÈµÄ×æ´«±¦×ê--µÄÑù×Ó¡£Ë­¶¼ÖªµÀÄÇÊÇÒ»ÖÖÄ£·Â£¬Ò»ÖÖÔÚµÃ²»µ½µÄÇé¿öÏÂµÄ×ÔÎÒ°²Î¿¡£Í»È»¾«Áé°ÑµØÉÏµÄÄÇ¼þ¶«Î÷Ê°ÆðÀ´£¬È¥×·¸Ï°«ÈË¡£  
  
°«ÈËÕýÌÉÔÚÒ»¿ÃÊ÷ÏÂ£¬Á½ÑÛÖ±ÀãÀãµØ¿´×ÅÌì¿Õ¡£µ±¾«ÁéÀ´µ½°«ÈËÉí±ßµÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûÃ»Àí²Ç¾«Áé¡£  
¾«ÁéÔÚ°«ÈËÉí±ß×øÏÂ¡£  
"¼ªÄ·Àû--"¾«ÁéÒ²Ã»ÓÐ¿´Ïò°«ÈË£¬ËµµÀ--ËûÖªµÀ°«ÈË²»»áÀí²ÇËû¡£  
  
¾«Áé¼ÌÐøËµµÀ£º"--ÎÒ¶Ô¹ýÈ¥µÄÊÂÉî¸ÐÄÚ¾Î--µ«Ò²Ï£ÍûµÃµ½Àí½â--ÄãÒ²Ðí²¢²»ÖªµÀ£¬ÔøÓÐÒ»¶ÎÊ±ÆÚ£¬ÎÒ¡¢ÉõÖÁÊÇÕû¸öºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄ¾«Áé¶àÃ´ÏëµÃµ½ÄÇ¿é°¢¿ÏË¹¶«£¡£¡"  
  
Ëµµ½ÕâÀï£¬ÕâÒ»´ÎÊÇÂÖµ½°«ÈË¾ªÆæÁË£¬Ëû×ª¹ýÍ·£¬ÑÛÀïµÄ¾ªÒìÒÑ¾­¸Ç¹ýÁËÄÕÅ­--"Äã£¿£¡£¡ÔõÃ´ÊÇÄã£¿£¿£¿"  
  
"ÊÇµÄ--ÎÒ--"¾«ÁéÒ²¿´ÏòÁË°«ÈË£¬Ì¾ÁË¿ÚÆø£¬"°¦--ÔõÃ´ËµÄØ£¿£¿ÕâÊÂ--"¾«Áé¼èÄÑµØ¼ÌÐøµÀ£º"¿ÉÒÔËµÊÇÒò--ÒòÎÒ¶øÆð--"  
  
°«ÈËµÄÑÛ¾¦¸ü´óÁË¡£ËûÏëÏó²»³öËûÑÛÇ°µÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÐÊ²Ã´ÀíÓÉ»áÈ¥ÏëÒªÄÇ¿é°¢¿ÏË¹¶«¡¢ÄÇ¿é²»ÊôËûµÄ¶«Î÷--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾ø²»ÊÇÄÇÖÖÈË£¡£¡  
  
¾«ÁéµÄÑÛÖÐÉÁË¸×ÅÍ´¿à£¬»º»ºµØËµµÀ£º"ÄãÖªµÀÂð£¿ÔÚÎÒ³öÉúÒÔºó--£¬ÎÒµÄ--"£¬¾«Áé¼«Îª¼èÄÑµØÍÂ³öÁËÏÂÒ»¸ö×Ö£¬"--Ä¸Ç×--£¬"È»ºó¾«Áé¼ÌÐø½âÊÍµÀ--"Ëý±äµÃ·Ç³£·Ç³£µØÐéÈõ£¬Èç¹ûÃ»ÓÐÎÒ¸¸Ç×µÄÁ¦Á¿£¬Ëý¸ú±¾¾Í»î²»µ½µÚ¶þÌì£¡£¡£¡¿ÉÊÇºÚÉ­ÁÖ²»ÄÜÊ§È¥Ëý£¡£¡£¡µ«Ë­Ò²Ã»ÓÐÄÜÁ¦¸Ä±äËýµÄÕâÖÖ×´Ì¬¡£¶øÎÒ¸¸Ç×£¬ËûÃ¿Ìì¶¼ÔÚ½îÆ£Á¦¾¡µØÑÓÐøÎÒÄ¸Ç×µÄÉúÃüºÍµ£ÓÇÖÐ¶É¹ý--ÕâÑùµÄÈÕ×Ó¾¿¾¹ºÎÊ±²ÅÊÇ¾¡Í·£¬ÎÒÇ×°®µÄÄ¸Ç×ÓÖºÎÊ±²Å»á»Ø¸´¹ýÀ´£¿"ËµµÀÕâ£¬¾«ÁéÒÑ³Á½þÔÚ×Ô¼ºÉËÐÄµÄ»ØÒäÖÐÁË£¬¶ø°«ÈËÔòÍü¼ÇÁË¾ªÑÈºÍÂñÔ¹£¬±ä³ÉÁË¶Ô¾«ÁéµÄÄ¸Ç×µÄÄÑ¹ýºÍµ£ÐÄ¡£  
  
"--¶ø´«Ëµ£¬Ã¢¶¡É½£¬ÊÇÁ¦Á¿Ö®É½£¬ÄÇ¿éÃ¢¶¡Ö®É½µÄ°¢¿ÏË¹¶«±¦Ê¯£¬ÕýÔÌ²Ø×Å¾Þ´óµÄÁ¦Á¿£¬ÒªÊÇ¼ÓÉÏÄÇ¸ö´«ËµÖÐµÄÖäÓï£¬¾Í¿ÉÒÔ»Ö¸´ÈÎºÎÈËµÄÁ¦Á¿--Èç¹ûÕæµÄÊÇÄÇÑù£¬ÄÇÃ´£¬ÎÒµÄÄ¸Ç×¾ÍÓÐÏ£ÍûÁË¡£ËäÈ»ÎÒÃÇÃ÷ÖªµÀÄÇÖ»ÊÇÒ»¸ö´«Ëµ£¬µ«ÄÇÒ²ÊÇÎÒÄ¸Ç×Î¨Ò»µÄ»ú»á--ËùÒÔ£¬µ±Ê±µÄÕû¸öºÚÉ­ÁÖ£¬Ã»ÓÐÄÄÒ»¸ö¾«Áé²»ÏëµÃµ½Õâ¿é±¦Ê¯¡£"¾«ÁéËµ×Å£¬ÑÛÀïÒÑ¾­Àá¹âµãµã¡£  
  
°«ÈË½ÐµÀ£º"Ìì£¡£¡ÄÇÊÇ¶àÔçµÄÊÂÇéÁË£¡£¡£¡¼ÈÊÇÕâÑù£¬ÄãÃÇ¸ÉÂï²»´Ó¶ñÁúÊÖÀï°Ñ±¦Ê¯¶áÀ´£¿"  
  
¾«Áé¿àÐ¦µÀ£º"ÎÒÄ¸Ç×¾ø²»Ô¸ÒâÎªÁËËý×Ô¼º¶øÈÃÆäËûµÄ¾«ÁéÈ¥ÎþÉü¡¢È¥ºÍ¶ñÁúÆ´Ãü¡£Èç¹ûÎÒ¸¸Ç×ÈÃºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄ¾«ÁéÈ¥ÕâÃ´×öµÄ»°£¬ÎÒÄ¸Ç×Äþ¿ÉÈ¥ËÀÒ²²»»áÔ­ÁÂËû¡£ÔÙËµ£¬ÄÇÊÇÄãÃÇ°«ÈËµÄ¶«Î÷£¬²»ÊÇÂð£¿"  
  
"ÄÇÓÖÔõÃ´°ì£¿"  
  
"--ËùÒÔ£¬ÎÒ¸¸Ç×½ûÖ¹ÈÎºÎºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄ¾«ÁéÉæ×ãÃ¢¶¡É½£¬ÒÔÃâÎÞÎ½µØÎþÉü¡£µ«ÎÒ¸¸Ç×´Ó´Ë½øÐÐÁËÃ³Ò×¡¢¿ªÊ¼»ýÀÛ²Æ¸»--ºÇ£¬ÄãÃÇºÜ¶àÈË¶¼¾õµÃÄÇÊÇ·Ç³£¿ÉÐ¦µÄ°É£¬¿ÉÊÇºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄ¾«Áé¶¼ÖªµÀ--¾«ÁéµÄÊÙÃüºÜ³¤--µ±È»ÏóÎÒÄ¸Ç×ºóÀ´ÄÇÑùµÄÇé¿öÀýÍâ--ÎÒ¸¸Ç×Ï£ÍûÓÐÒ»Ìì£¬ÄÜ¼á³Öµ½¶ñÁúËÀÍö£¬´ÓÄãÃÇÊÖÀï»»À´ÄÇ¿é°¢¿ÏË¹¶«¡£"  
"µ«ÎªÊ²Ã´--"  
  
¾«ÁéÎÞÄÎµØ´ðµÀ£º"ÇëÔ­ÁÂ--ÎÒ¸¸Ç×µ±Ê±³õ´Î¼ûµ½Ë÷ÁÖµÄÊ±ºò£¬Ë÷ÁÖµÄÌ¬¶ÈÌ«Ç¿Ó²£¬ÈÃÎÒ¸¸Ç×¾õµÃÎÞÍû´ÓËûÊÖÖÐ»»À´±¦Ê¯--ÎÒ¸¸Ç×ÎªÎÒÄ¸Ç×Ææ¼£°ãµØ¼á³ÖÁËÁ½Ç§¶àÄê£¬È´ÔÚÄÇÊ±¸Ðµ½¾ÍÒª×¥×¡µÄÏ£Íû»áÂä¿Õ£¡£¡ÕâÎÞÂÛÈçºÎÊÇÎÞ·¨ÈÃËûÈÌÊÜµÄ£¡£¡£¡-- Ò»¼±Ö®ÏÂ£¬ÎÒ¸¸Ç×Ëû²ÅÊ§È¥ÁËÀíÖÇ£¬¶ÔË÷ÁÖÒÔ¼°Äã¸¸Ç×ËûÃÇ×ö³öÁËÎÞÀñÖ®¾Ù¡£Ëû¹ýºó¶ÔÕâÒ²ºÜºó»Ú¡£"  
  
"ÄÇºóÀ´±´¶û²©°Ñ±¦Ê¯ËÍµ½°ÍµÃÄÇÀïµÄÊ±ºò£¬Äã¸¸Ç×Ã»ÓÐÏë°ì·¨ÊÔ¹ýÄÇ¸öÖäÓï£¿"  
  
"ÊÇµÄ£¬ºóÀ´±¦Ê¯½»µ½ÁË°ÍµÃÄÇÀï²¢½»ÓÉ¸Ê´ï·ò±£¹Ü£¬¸Ê´ï·òÔøÈÃÎÒ¸¸Ç×ÊÔ¹ýÄÇ¸öÖäÓï--"  
  
"ÔõÑù£¿£¿£¿£¡£¡"°«ÈËµÄÐÄ¶¼Ìáµ½ÁËÉ¤×ÓÑÛ¡£  
¾«ÁéÉËÐÄµØÒ¡ÁËÒ¡Í·£º"ÊÂÊµÖ¤Ã÷£¬ÄÇÖ»ÊÇÒ»¸ö´«Ëµ¡£"  
  
Ìýµ½Õâ--°«ÈË¼¸ºõÄÑ¹ýµÃÒª¿Þ³öÀ´--Ëû´ÓÇ°¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¸¸Ç×µÄÔ¹ºÞºÍ±ÉÊÓ¶¼Í¨Í¨¶ªµ½Ê®Íò°ËÇ§ÀïÍâÈ¥ÁË£¡£¡£¡  
  
Õâ¸ÃËÀµÄ°¢¿ÏË¹¶«ºÍÖäÓï£¡ÎªÊ²Ã´¶¼²»Æð×÷ÓÃ£¡ÎªÊ²Ã´ÄÇÃ´¶à¸ÃËÀµÄ´«Ëµ¶¼ÊÇÕæµÄ¶øÆ«Æ«ÕâÒ»¸ö¾Í²»ÊÇ£¡£¡£¡  
"ÄÇÃ´--"°«ÈËÕýÏëÎÊ--ÄãµÄÄ¸Ç×ÏÖÔÚºÃÂð£¿  
  
Í»È»¾«ÁéÕ¾ÆðÀ´£¬ÐË·ÜµØÖ¸×ÅÌìÄÇ±ß½ÐµÀ£º"¿ì¿´£¡--º£Å·£¡ÎÒÖÕÓÚÓÖ¼ûµ½ËüÁË£¡£¡"  
  
°«ÈËÔÚ¾«ÁéÕ¾ÆðÀ´µÄÊ±ºò£¬Í»È»¸Ðµ½ÊÖ±³ÓÐÒ»µÎÎÂÈÈ¡£  
  
°«ÈËÒ²¸ú×ÅÕ¾ÆðÀ´£¬Å¬Á¦µØÃÐ×ÅÑÛ¾¦±çÈÏ×ÅÔ¶´¦µÄÌì¿Õ--Ëû¼¸ºõÊ²Ã´¶¼¿´²»µ½¡£¶ø¾«ÁéÔò¸ß¸ßµØÑö×ÅÍ·£¬Ê¹°«ÈË¿´²»¼ûËûµÄÁ³¡£  
--ºÃ°É£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬¼ÈÈ»Äã²»Ô¸ÒâËµ£¬ÎÒÒ²²»ÔÙÌáÆðÁË¡£  
  
  
°áÁËÒ»ÕûÌì£¬´¬ÉÏµÄ²Õ¼ä³ýÁË·ÅÖÃÈÕÓÃÆ·Íâ£¬ÆäËü¶¼¶ÑÂúÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÏä×Ó£¬Ô­À´¸ß¸ßµÄ³ÔË®ÏßÏÖÔÚÀëË®ÃæÒÑ¾­ºÜ½üÁË¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÖåÁËÖåÃ¼£¬Ïò°áÔËÏä×ÓµÄ¹ÜÊÂÎÊµÀ£º"´ó¸Å»¹ÓÐ¶àÉÙ²ÅÄÜ°áÍê£¿"  
"»¹ÓÐËÄ·ÖÖ®Ò»°É¡£"  
  
°«ÈËÌýÁË£¬ÆËàÌµØÒ»Í·ÔÔµ¹ÔÚµØ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò²¼¸ºõÔÎØÊ¹ýÈ¥--ËûÕæ¸ã²»ÇåËû×Ô¼º¾¿¾¹ÓÐ¶àÉÙÀñÎï¡£  
  
"²»¹ýÊ£ÏÂÄÇÐ©È«ÊÇÊé¼®¡£"¹ÜÊÂµÄÓÖ¼ÓÁËÒ»¾ä¡£  
"ºÃ°É£¬"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÖËÉÁËÒ»¿ÚÆø¡£Êé¼®ÊÇ×î¾ßÓÐ·ÖÏí¼ÛÖµµÄ¶«Î÷--"ÏÈ²»Òª°áÁË¡£ÎÒ»áÌôÒ»Ð©´ø×ß¡£Ê£ÏÂµÄ±£´æÔÚÍ¼Êé¹Ý¡£"  
"ÊÇ¡£"  
  
ÖÕÓÚËùÓÐµÄÒ»ÇÐ¶¼×¼±¸Í×µ±£¬ÔÚÒ»¸öÏÄ¼¾µÄÔç³¿£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ºÍ¼ªÄ·Àû³ö·¢ÁË¡£´ó´¬ÑØ×ÅÔËºÓ»º»ºµØÇ°ÐÐ£¬ÂýÂýµØ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ºÍÒÁÎýÀû¶÷µÄ¾«Áé¾Í»¥ÏàÏûÊ§ÔÚ¶Ô·½µÄÊÓÒ°ÖÐ¡£´Ó´ËÁôÔÚÒÁÎýÀû¶÷µÄ¾«ÁéÃÇÓÃ¸èÒ¥À´´«³ªÕâÎ»ÉñÆæµÄ¾«ÁéºÍËûµÄ²»¿ÉË¼ÒéµÄÅóÓÑµÄ¹ÊÊÂ£¬¸èËÌËûÃÇµÄ´«Ææ¡¢Î°¼££¬¸ÐÐ»ËûÎªÁôÔÚÖÐÖÞµÄ¾«ÁéÃÇ´´½¨ÁËÒ»¸öÖÐÖÞµÄ¼ÑÀëµØ£¬×£¸£ËûÃÇÔÚÉñÆæµÄ±Ë°¶ÏíÊÜ×îÃÀºÃµÄ¿ìÀÖÒÔ¼°¾«ÁéµÄÊÙÎÞÖÕ¼«¡£  
  
********************************************  
  
À´µ½ÁËº£ÉÏ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ºÍ¼ªÄ·Àû¶¼±»ËüµÄ¹ãÀ«ºÍÎµÀ¼ËùÎüÒý¡£ÄÇÕæÊÇÒ»¶Î¿ìÀÖµÄÈÕ×Ó£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»Ê±ºÍÏàÓöµÄ¸÷ÖÖ¸÷ÑùµÄº£ÄñËµ»°£¬»¥Ïà½»Á÷×ÅÈÃ±Ë´Ë¶¼¸Ðµ½ÐÂÏÊºÍ¾ªÑÈµÄÏûÏ¢¡£¼ªÄ·ÀûÃ»ÓÐÕâÖÖÌì·Ý£¬ËûÖ»ÄÜÏÛÄ½µØ¿´×Å¾«ÁéÏíÊÜÕâÖÖÀÖÈ¤¡£²»¹ýÓÉÓÚÊÇÏÄ¼¾£¬ÔÚËûÃÇµ½´ï´óÑóÖÐÐÄÖ®Ç°£¬Â·ÉÏÒ»Ö±´µ×ÅÎ÷·ç£¬ËûÃÇÁ¬¶æ¶¼²»ÓÃÕÆ¡£¼ªÄ·Àû¿ÉÒÔÒ»Ììµ½ÍíÀÁÑóÑóµÄÉ¹Ì«Ñô£¬»òÕß¿´À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´øÉÏµÄÊé¡£ÔÚÕâÐ©¶¼ÄåÍ¸ÁËÖ®ºó£¬ËûÃÇ±ã»Øµ½²ÕÀï£¬°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´øÀ´µÄÏä×ÓÒ»ÏäÒ»ÏäµØ´ò¿ªÀ´¿´£¬Ò»¼þÒ»¼þµØ»ØÒäÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¶«Î÷£¬´ò·¢Ê±¼ä¡£  
  
µÚÒ»¸öÊÇ±êÓÐ"86"µÄÏä×Ó¡£  
"86"£¿  
"ÎÒ³öÉúÄÇÄê¡£"  
"Ã¿ÄêÒ»Ïä£¿"  
"²»È«ÊÇ£¬ÓÐÊ±ºòÒ»Äê¾ÍºÃ¼¸Ïä£¬ÒòÎª¶«Î÷±È½Ï´óÂï~~~"  
¼ªÄ·Àû°µµÀ£¬ÒÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄËêÊý£¬¿´À´ÉÙ²»ÁË¼¸Ç§Ïä£¬ÄÑ¹ÖÕâÃ´´óÒ»ËÒ´¬¶¼²»¹»×°¡£  
"ºÚÉ­ÁÖ·çÐÐ¡­¡­ÐÐ»ß¡­¡­£¿"°«ÈËµÀ¡£  
¾«ÁéÊú×ÅÃ¼Ã«£¬ÅÄÁËÒ»ÏÂ°«ÈËµÄÄÔ´ü£º"ºúËµ°ËµÀ£¡£¡"  
°«ÈËËõÁËËõÍ·£¬ÎÊµÀ£º"ÀïÃæ×°µÄÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷£¿"  
¾«Áéµ­µ­µØ»Ø´ð£¬"Ã»ÓÐÒâÍâµÄ»°£¬ÕâÏä¸ÃÊÇ»¤Éí·û°É¡£"  
  
°«ÈË°ÑÏä×Ó´ò¿ª£¬Ö»¼û³¤µÄ¶ÌµÄ·½µÄÔ°µÄºñµÄ±¡µÄ´ó´óÐ¡µÄÒ»¶ÑºÐ×ÓÔÚÀïÃæ£¬¹ûÈ»Ã¿Ò»¸öºÐ×ÓÀï¶¼×°×ÅÒ»¸ö»¤Éí·û¡£¸÷Ê½¸÷ÑùµÄ£¬ÓÐ¸÷É«µÄ±¦Ê¯£¬ÓÐ¸÷ÖÖÔìÐÎµÄ½ðÊôÖÆÆ·£¬ÓÐµÄÉõÖÁÊÇÌØÊâÖ²ÎïµÄÒ¶×Ó¡¢»¨¶ä£¬»¹ÓÐÀ¥³æµÄ±ê±¾Ïó¼×³æ¡¢Æ°³æÖ®ÀàµÄ¡£  
  
µÚ¶þ¸öÏä×Ó£¬¾ÍÊÇ¸÷ÖÖÍæ¾ßÁË¡£ÓÐºÜ¶àµÄÐ¡Çò¡¢Ð¡µñ¿ÌÊ²Ã´µÄ¡£»¹ÓÐÒ»Ð©Ð¡»­²á¡¢Ð¡Ð¡µÄ¹ÊÊÂÊé£¬¶¼ÊÇÓÃ¼ªÄ·Àû¿´²»¶®µÄ¾«ÁéÎÄÀ´×«Ð´¡£  
  
µ½ÁËµÚÎå¸öÏä×Ó£¬°«ÈËÓÖ¿´¼ûÁËÄÇÒ»¶ÔÈËÅ¼ºÍÄÇ¿é°¢¿ÏË¹¶«£¬¾ÍÊÇÄÇÌìËûÃÇ´òÄÖÊ±´ò·­µÄÄÇÒ»Ïä¡£  
  
µ½ÁËµÚÊ®¸öÏä×Ó£¬ÀïÃæ³öÏÖÁËÒ»°ÑØ°Ê×--ËäÈ»³ß´ç·Ç³£µÄÐ¡£¬µ«ÄÇÊÇÒ»°Ñ·Ç³£·æÀûµÄØ°Ê×£¬¾ø¶ÔµÄÕæ¼Ò»ï¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÄÃÆðÀ´Ë£ÁË¸öµ¶»¨¸ø¼ªÄ·Àû¿´£¬Ð¡Ø°Ê×µÄµ¶±úÉõÖÁÖ»µ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÖÕÆµÄÒ»°ë¡£  
  
ºóÃæµÄÏä×ÓÀï£¬ÎäÆ÷Ô½À´Ô½¶à¡¢³ß´çÒ²Ô½À´Ô½´óÆðÀ´¡£²»Ö»ÊÇÎäÆ÷ÁË£¬»¹ÓÐ¸÷Ê½¸÷ÑùµÄîø¼×--¶¼Ã»¼ûÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´©¹ýµÄ£¬ÒÔ¼°¸ü¶à¾«ÃÀ¶øÊµÓÃµÄ¹¤ÒÕÆ·µÈµÈ¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Í¬Ê±¸ø¼ªÄ·Àû½²½âÕâÐ©ÎïÆ·µÄÖÆ×÷¹¤ÒÕ£¬²ÄÁÏµÄÀ´Ô´¼°ÌØÉ«£¬ÉõÖÁ½²µ½ÁËËùÔ´µØµÄ·çÍÁÈËÇé¼°ÀúÊ·£¬¾ÍºÃÏóËû¾«Í¨ËùÓÐµÄÖÆ×÷ÒÔ¼°ÔÚÄÇÐ©µØ·½Éú»îÁËºÜ³¤Ê±¼äÒ»Ñù£¬¶øÇÒ³£³£Ò»½²¾ÍÍ£²»ÏÂÀ´¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÕâÐ©ÖªÊ¶ÈÃ¼ªÄ·Àû¸Ðµ½¾ªÑÈ£¬ÈÃËû¾õµÃºÍËûÔÚÒ»ÆðµÄ²»ÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¶øÊÇÑ§Ê¶¼«Ô¨²©µÄ°£¶ûÂ¡¡£  
  
Õâ¼¸Ç§¸öÏä×Ó£¬¸øËûÃÇ´ò·¢ÁË²»ÉÙÊ±¼ä¡£  
  
¿ÉÊÇµ±¼ªÄ·ÀûÎÊÆðÕâÐ©¶¼ÊÇË­ËÍµÄÊ±ºò£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹È´ÎÞÄÎµØÒ¡Ò¡Í·£¬ÑÛÖÐÏÖ³öÁËµ­µ­µÄ±¯°§£º"ÎÒÊ§È¥µÄ--ºÎÖ¹ÊÇËûÃÇµÄÃû×Ö¡­¡­"  
  
  
  
ÕâÒ»Ìì£¬º½´¬ÖÕÓÚÀ´µ½ÁËÅµÃÀÅ¬¶û´óº£¹µ--ÄÇÀïÔøÓÐÒ»Æ¬½Ð×öÅµÃÀÅ¬¶ûµÄ¹âÒ«µÄ´óÂ½£¬µ«ÓÉÓÚÅµÃÀÅ¬¶ûÈËµÄÌ°À·¶øÊÜµ½ÁËÉñµÄ³Í·££¬ÓÀ¾ÃµØ³ÁÈëÁËº£µ×£¬³ÉÎª´óÑóÖÐ×îÉîµØ·½¡£¾ÝËµ£¬·²ÊÇÏëÒªÇ°Íù¼ÑÀëµØµÄÈË£¬¶¼±ØÐë¾­¹ýÕâ¸öº£¹µ¡£¶øÄÇÐ©Ã»ÓÐ×Ê¸ñÈ¥¼ÑÀëµØµÄÈË£¬½«»áÔÚÕâÀïµÃµ½ºÍÅµÃÀÅ¬¶ûÒ»ÑùµÄÃüÔË¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¿´×Åº£ÑóÖÐÕâÒ»Æ¬×îÉîµÄ¡¢ºÚ÷î÷îµÄº£Óò£¬²»½û³ÁÄ¬ÆðÀ´¡£  
"ÎÒ¼ÇµÃ¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËËµ¹ý£¬Èç¹ûÄã¹ýÁËÕâ¸öº£¹µ£¬Äã¾ÍÊµÏÖÁËËùÓÐµÄÔ¸Íû¡£"¼ªÄ·ÀûµÀ¡£  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏÈÊÇµãÁËµãÍ·£¬È»ºóÓÖÒ¡ÁËÒ¡Í·¡£  
"µ«ÎÒÒÀ¾ÉºÜ¸ßÐË¡£¼ªÄ·Àû£¬¹ýÁËÕâÆ¬º£Óò£¬ÎÒÃÇºÜ¿ì¾ÍÄÜºÍ¸Ê´ï·ò¡¢·ð¶àËûÃÇ¼ûÃæÁË¡£"  
  
Õýµ±Á½ÈË¶¼Ä¬Ä¬ÎÞÑÔ£¬ÏëÏó×Åº£µ×ÄÇÆ¬´óÂ½Ôø¾­µÄ»Ô»ÍµÄÊ±ºò£¬¾«ÁéµÄÐ¡¼â¶ú¶äÍ»È»¶¯ÁË¶¯£¬È»ºóËûÃÍµØ×ª¹ýÉí£¬¿´ÏòÀ´Ê±µÄ·½Ïò£¬½ÐµÀ£º"¿´£¡º£Å¸£¡£¡£¡ÄÇÃ´´óÒ»Èº£¡"  
¼ªÄ·Àû¸ú×Å×ª¹ýÉí£¬»¹ÊÇÏóÈÎºÎÊ±ºòÒ»Ñù£¬×î¿ªÊ¼Ê±ËûÊ²Ã´¶¼¿´²»¼û¡£  
  
¹ýÁËÒ»Õó×Ó£¬ÊÇµÄ£¬À´ÁË£¬ºÃÏóÌì±ß¾í¹ýµÄÒ»Æ¬°×ÔÆ£¬ÏòÕâ±ß·ÉÁË¹ýÀ´¡£  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ó­×Å·ç£¬³¤·¢ÔÚ·çÖÐÆ®É¢£¬ËûÌ§ÆðÍ·£¬Î¢Ð¦×ÅÏòÇ°Éì³öÁËË«±Û¡£Ò»»á¶ù£¬ÏÂÂäµÄº£Å¸ºôÀ²À²µØÂäÔÚÁËËûµÄÊÖÉÏ¼çÉÏ£¬Ò»ÏÂ×Ó¾ÍÕ¾ÂúÁË¡£¶øÊ£ÏÂµÄº£Å¸ÔòÎ§ÈÆ×ÅËû»¶½ÐºÍÅÌÐý×Å¡£  
  
¼ªÄ·Àû¿´×ÅÄÇÐ©º£Å¸µÄ¿É°®µÄÐ¡ÄÔ´üÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÖÉÏ¼çÉÏÄ¥êý×Å£¬²»Ê±ÓÃÐ¡×ì×ÄÒ»×Ä¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ôò±ÕÉÏÁËÑÛ¾¦£¬ÔÚÀ¶Ìì°×ÔÆÏÂ£¬ÔÚÇåÐÂµÄº£·çÖÐÏíÊÜ×ÅºÍÕâÈº¿É°®µÄÉúÎïÏàÇ×Ïà°®µÄÐÒ¸£¡£  
  
¼ªÄ·ÀûÍ»È»¸Ðµ½ÁËÒ»ÖÖ²©´óµÄ¡¢ÉîÔ¶µÄ¡¢×ÔÈ»µÄ°®ºÍÃÀ£¬»¹ÓÐÒ»ÖÖÎÞ±ÈÉñÊ¥µÄ¹âÃ¢£¬ÄÇ¼´Ê¹ÊÇÔÚ¸ßÉÐµÄ¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËÉíÉÏ£¬Ò²ÊÇÎÞ·¨ÏëÏóµÄ¡£Ëû¼¤¶¯µÃ¼¸ºõÒª¿Þ¡£ÌìÄÄ£¬ÕâÌ«ÈÃÈË¸Ð¶¯ÁË£¡£¡£¡  
  
Ò»Ö»º£Å¸Ò²ÂäÔÚ¼ªÄ·ÀûµÄ¼çÉÏ£¬ÔÚËû¶ú±ßß´ß´¹¾¹¾£¬ºÍËûÒ»Æð¿´×ÅÑÛÇ°Õâ³¡ÃÀÀöµÄ¡¢Ææ¼£°ãµÄ¾°Ïó¡£¼ªÄ·Àû°ÑÊÖÉìµ½ÁË¼çÉÏ£¬º£Å¸ÔòÌøµ½ÁËËûµÄÊÖ±³ÉÏ£¬¼ªÄ·Àû°ÑÊÖÊÕ»ØÉíÇ°£¬¿´×ÅÕâÖ»º£Å¸ÊÕÁË³á°ò£¬ÔÚ×Ô¼ºµÄÊÖÉÏõâ²½ÐÝÏ¢ºÍÐ¡×Ä¡£  
  
º£Å¸ÈºÖÐ×î´óµÄÒ»Ö»£¬ÉÈ×Å³á°ò£¬ÐüÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¸úÇ°¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Õö¿ªÁËÑÛ¾¦£¬´ø×ÅÑ¯ÎÊµÄÄ¿¹â¿´×ÅÑÛÇ°ÕâÖ»ÁìÍ·µÄº£Å¸¡£ËüÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¸úÇ°ÅÌÐýÁËÒ»Õó£¬È»ºó¾«ÁéÐ¦ÁË£¬½Ó×ÅÁìÍ·µÄº£Å¸ºôÀ²À²µØ·ÉÁË³öÈ¥¡£¾«ÁéÂýÂý×ª¹ýÉí£¬¿´×ÅËü¼ÌÐø·ÉÏòËüÃÇÇ°½øµÄ·½Ïò£¬¶øÄÇÐ©ÅÌÐýµÄº£Å¸ÔòÒ»Ö»Ò»Ö»µØ¸úÁËÉÏÈ¥£¬µ½×îºó£¬ÄÇÐ©Í£ÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÉíÉÏµÄº£Å¸Ò²ÒÀÒÀ²»ÉáµØÆð·ÉÁË¡£¾«ÁéºÍ°«ÈËÄ¬Ä¬µØ¿´×ÅËüÃÇÏóÀ´Ê±Ò»Ñù£¬ÏóÒ»¶ä°×ÔÆËÆµÄ·ÉÏòËüÃÇµÄÄ¿µÄµØ£¬½¥½¥µØÏûÊ§ÔÚÔ¶·½¡£  
  
"ÎÒÓÀÔ¶Ò²²»»áÍü¼ÇËüÃÇ¡£"¾«ÁéÌ¾µÀ¡£  
"ÎÒÒ²ÊÇ¡£"  
µ«ÊÇÁ½ÈË¶¼±»°«ÈËÅ¨ÖØµÄ±ÇÒôÏÅÁËÒ»Ìø¡£  
¾«ÁéµÍÏÂÉí×Ó£¬Ð¦ÎûÎûµØ¡¢Ï¡ÆæµØ¿´×Å°«ÈË£º"¼ªÄ·Àû£¬ÄãÓÖ¿ÞÁË£¿ºÇºÇ£¡£¡"  
"ºúËµ°ËµÀ"£¬°«ÈËÁ¬Ã¦×ª¹ýÉíÈ¥£¬Ëû¹À¼Æ×Ô¼ºµÄÑÛÈ¦ÊÇºìµÄ£¬"ÎÒÄÇÊÇÈÃº£·ç´µµÄ£¡"  
"¹þ¹þ£¬²Å²»ÊÇ£¡£¡Äã¿ÞÁË£¬ÄãÓÐÄãÓÐ£¡£¡£¡ÈÃÎÒ¿´¿´£¡£¡£¡"  
"±ð·³ÎÒ£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡"  
°«ÈËÅØÐ¥×Å£¬×ªÉí×ßÏÂÁË¼×°å¡£¾«ÁéÔÚºóÃæÎûÎû¹þ¹þµØ¸úÁËÏÂÈ¥¡£  
  
  
ÍíÉÏ£¬ÔÚº£ÀËÎÂºÍµÄÅÄ»÷ÉùºÍ·«´¬ÓÐ½Ú×àµØÒ¡»ÎÖÐ£¬°«ÈË³Á³ÁµØË¯È¥¡£°ëÒ¹Àï£¬ËûÈ´±»¾«ÁéÒ¡ÐÑÁË¡£°«ÈËÕö¿ªÑÛ£¬¿´µ½ºÚ°µÖÐ¾«ÁéµÄÑÛ¾¦ÉÁÉÁ·¢¹â¡£  
"¼ªÄ·Àû£¬¿ìÆðÀ´£¡£¡ÎÒÃÇµÄ´¬Â©Ë®ÁË£¡"  
"Ê²Ã´£¡£¡ÔõÃ´¿ÉÄÜ£¡£¡£¡£¡"°«ÈËÅØÐ¥×ÅÌøÁËÆðÀ´£¬¾ªÑÈµØ·¢ÏÖ´¬ÉíÒÑ¾­ÇãÐ±µÃÀúº¦£¬°«ÈËÆæ¹ÖÎªÊ²Ã´¸Ð¾õÒì³£ÃôÈñµÄ¾«Áéµ½ÏÖÔÚ²Å½ÐÐÑËû£¬Í¬Ê±ËûÓÖÂñÔ¹µØ¿´×Å¾«Áé--ÒÁÎýÀû¶÷ÔìµÄ´¬¾ÍÕâÃ´²»¿É¿¿Âð£¿  
  
"ÕâÀïÃ»ÓÐ½¸Ê¯£¬Ò²ÐíÊÇº£ÀïµÄ²»Ã÷ÉúÎïÅª´©ÁËËü¡£"¾«ÁéËµµÀ£º"×ÜÖ®£¬ÎÒÃÇµÃÀë¿ªÕâËÒ´¬¡£"  
"ÄÇÐ©¶«Î÷ÔõÃ´°ì£¿£¿"°«ÈË×ó¿´¿´ÓÒ¿´¿´ÖÜÎ§µÄÎïÆ·£¬Ïë´øÉÏÄÄÒ»¼þÈ´ÓÖÎÞ´ÓÑ¡Ôñ¡£  
"¹Ë²»ÁËÄÇÃ´¶àÁË¡£¿ì¸úÎÒÀ´£¡"¾«ÁéÀ­×Å°«ÈËÅÜ³öÁË²ÕÍâ¡£  
ËûÃÇÉÏÁË¼×°å£¬µ«¼×°åÒÑ¾­Ð±µÃ¼¸ºõÎÞ·¨Õ¾Á¢¡£  
"¿ì£¡£¡µ½¾ÈÉúÍ§ÉÏÈ¥£¡£¡"  
°«ÈË¹¾ßæ×Å£¬ÐÄÀïÏëµ½£¬Èç¹û´ó´¬µÄÂ©Ë®ÕæµÄÊÇº£ÀïµÄ²»Ã÷ÉúÎïÅªµÄ£¬ÄÇÃ´ÄÇËÒÐ¡Í§ÔõÃ´¶¥µÃ×¡ÄÇÖÖÉúÎïµÄ¹¥»÷ÄØ£¿  
  
¾«Áé°Ñ¾ÈÉúÍ§·Åµ½ÁËº£ÃæÉÏ£¬È»ºóºÍ°«ÈËË³×ÅÉþ×Ó»¬µ½ÁËÍ§Àï£¬ÔÙ°ÑÏµ×Å¾ÈÉúÍ§ºÍ´ó´¬µÄÉþ×Ó¸î¶Ï¡£½Ó×Å³­ÆðÍ§ÀïµÄ½¬£¬ÓÃ¾¢µØ»®ÀëÄÇËÒÏÂ³ÁÖÐµÄ·«´¬¡£  
  
»®µ½Ò»¸ö°²È«µÄ¾àÀë£¬¾«ÁéÍ£ÏÂ½¬£¬¿´×ÅÔ¶´¦ÄÇËÒÔÚÔÂ¹âÏÂÏóÁíÒ»¸öÔÂÑÀËÆµÄ°×´¬ÂýÂýµØÏÂ³Á¡£  
"¶Ô²»Æð£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£"°«ÈËÍ»È»¿ª¿Ú¡£  
¾«Áé×ª¹ýÍ·Ææ¹ÖµØ¿´×Å°«ÈË¡£  
  
°«ÈËÓÌÔ¥µØËµ³öÁËÐÄÀïµÄ²Â²â--"ÎÒÏë£¬¿ÉÄÜÊÇÎÒ¡­¡­¼ÑÀëµØµÄÉñÁéÃÇ²»ÄÜ½ÓÊÜÎÒÕâ¸ö²»¹»×Ê¸ñµÄ°«ÈË£¬ÎÒÏëÎÒ»¹ÊÇ²»ÒªÈ¥ÁË--"  
  
"ÄãºúËµÐ©Ê²Ã´£¡£¡"¾«Áé×Å¼±µØ´ò¶ÏËû£¬"ÄãÔõÃ´ÄÜÕâÃ´Ïë£¡£¡"  
  
¾«Áé¶ªµôÁËÊÖÀïµÄ½¬£¬ÎÕ×Å°«ÈËµÄ¼ç£¬³Ï¿Ò¶øÓÇÂÇµØËµµÀ£º"¼ªÄ·Àû£¬ÄãÇ§Íò²»ÒªÕâÃ´Ïë£¡£¡£¡Èç¹ûÃ»ÓÐÄã--"¾«ÁéµÄÑÛÀïÍ»È»ÓÖÂ¶³öÁË±¯ÉË£º"Èç¹ûÃ»ÓÐÄã£¡£¡ÎÒ¼á³Ö²»µ½Õâ¶ù£¡£¡£¡Çë¾ø²»ÒªËµ·ÅÆúµÄ»°£¡£¡ÎÒÒÑ¾­¿ìÖ§³Ö²»×¡ÁË£¬Èç¹ûÄãÒ²·ÅÆúµÄ»°--ÊÇÎÒ¶Ô²»ÆðÄã¼ªÄ·Àû£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡À­×ÅÄãµ½Õâ¹ãÀ«ÎÞ±ßµÄº£ÀïÀ´¡­¡­"  
¾«Áé²»×Å±ß¼ÊµÄ»°ÈÃ°«ÈËºÜÒÉ»ó¡£  
"±ðÎÊÎÒÎªÊ²Ã´¼ªÄ·Àû¡­¡­"¾«Áéµ­µ­µØËµµÀ£¬È»ºóËû×ªÍ·¿´ÏòÄÇËÒÈÔÔÚÏÂ³ÁµÄ´¬£¬ËäÈ»ÎÞÑÔ£¬µ«ËûÈ´ÒÑ²»ÔÙÑÚÊÎÐÄÖÐµÄÓÇÓôºÍ±¯ÉË£¬È»ºóËû½âÏÂÁËÄÇ°ÑÑüµ¶£¬ÄÃÔÚÊÖÀïÄ¬Ä¬µØ¿´×Å£¬Ñüµ¶ÔÚÔÂ¹âÏÂÉÁÉÁ·¢ÁÁ¡£Ò²Ðí£¬ÕâÊÇËûÉíÉÏÁôÏÂÀ´µÄÎ¨Ò»µÄ"ÀñÎï"¡£¼ÇµÃÒÔÇ°¾«ÁéËµÆð¹ý£¬ËùÒÔ°«ÈËÖªµÀ£¬ÄÇÊÇ¾«Áé×æ´«µÄÒ»°Ñµ¶£¬ÊÇÓÉ¾«ÁéµÄ¸¸Ç×½»µ½ËûÊÖÉÏµÄ¡£  
  
Í»È»£¬¾«Áé×öÁËÒ»¸ö²»¿ÉË¼ÒéµØ¶¯×÷£¬Ëû½«ÊÖÒ»»Ó£¬ÄÇ°Ñµ¶ÓÚÊÇÔÚ¿ÕÖÐ»®ÁËÒ»µÀÉÁÁÁµÄÔ²»¡£¬µôµ½ÁËº£Àï¡£  
  
¶ø¾«ÁéÉí±ßÁ¢¿Ì"ÆËÍ¨"Ò»Éù£¬Ö»¼û°«ÈËÒÑ¾­ÌøÏÂË®È¥£¬Æ´ÃüÓÎÏòÄÇ°Ñµ¶³ÁÂäµÄµØ·½¡£  
  
"Äã·èÀ²£¡»ØÀ´£¡£¡£¡"¾«Áé¼û×´°Ñ´¬¿ìËÙµØ»®ÁË¹ýÈ¥¡£  
  
°«ÈËÇ±µ½ÁËË®ÏÂ£¬½èÖú±¦µ¶·¢³öÀ´µÄÎ¢¹âÕÒµ½ÁËËü²¢½ô¸ú×ÅËü¡£¿àÏÌµÄº£Ë®Ç¿ÁÒµØØÝ¼¤×Å°«ÈËµÄÑÛ¾¦ÈÃËûËµ²»ÇåÊÇ·ñÊÇÎªÁËÕâ¸ö¶øÔÚÁ÷Àá¡£¿ìµã£¡ÔÙ¿ìÒ»µã£¡£¡ºÃ£¬¾ÍÒª×¥×¡ËüÁË¡£¾ÍÔÚ°«ÈË¾õµÃ¿ìÍ¦²»×¡µÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûÒ»°Ñ×¥×¡ÁË¾«ÁéµÄÄÇ¼þÎ¨Ò»µÄ¼ÍÄîÆ·¡£  
¿ÉÊÇ--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡­¡­ÎÒÁ¦Æø²»¹»£¬ÓÎ²»ÉÏÈ¥ÁË¡­¡­  
  
Õýµ±°«ÈË¾øÍûµØÊ±ºò£¬Ëû¸Ð¾õºÃÏóÓÐÒ»Ö»ÊÖ¾¾×¡ÁËËû²±×ÓºóµÄÒÂÁì£¬Ëû·´ÉäµØÂÒ»Ó×ÅÁíÒ»Ö»ÊÖÏëÒª×¥×¡Ê²Ã´¶«Î÷£¬µ«ËûµÄ¶Ì¸ì²²¹»²»×Å£¬Ö»¾õµÃ×Ô¼º±»ÍùÉÏÌá¡£  
  
ÖÕÓÚÂ¶³öÁËË®Ãæ£¬°«ÈËÆ´ÃüµØ´­Æø£¬¿´µ½ÔÚÒ»ÅÔµÄ¾«ÁéÒ²´ó¿Ú´ó¿ÚµØÍ¸Æø¡£  
  
Á½¸öÈËÕõÔú×Å·­µ½ÁË´¬ÉÏ¡£  
"ËÀ°«ÈË£¡"¾«ÁéÃãÇ¿¼·³öÒ»¾äËûÃÇ¾­³£ËµµÄÍæÐ¦»°¡£  
  
µ«ÊÇ°«ÈË»¹ÔÚÉúÆø--ÎªÊ²Ã´µ½ÏÖÔÚÄã»¹ÒªÒþ²ØÐÄÖÐµÄÍ´¿à£¬ÄÑµÀ×öÎªÄãµÄÅóÓÑÎÒ¾Í²»ÄÜ°ïÄãÒ»µãÊ²Ã´Âð£¿--ËûÃ»ÓÐ´ðÀí¾«Áé£¬Ö»ÊÇ¿´×ÅÊÖÀïÄÇ°Ñµ¶£¬×ÔÑÔ×ÔÓïµØµÀ£º"ÎÒ²»ÊÇÈ¥ÀÌÄãµÄ¶«Î÷£¡£¡Õâ°Ñµ¶Ôø´Ìµ¹ÁËÏòÎÒÍµÏ®µÄ°Â¿ËË¹£¬¾ÈÁËÎÒµÄÃü¡£ÎÒ²»»á¿´×ÅËü¾ÍÕâÑù³ÁÃ»ÔÚº£µ×£¡£¡"  
¾«ÁéÌýÁË°«ÈËµÄ»°ã¶×¡ÁË¡£  
  
°«ÈËÍ»È»Ö¸×Å³Á´¬µÄµØ·½£¬¶Ô¾«ÁéÑÏÀ÷µØËµµÀ£º"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¡£¡ÎÒ²»ÖªµÀÄãÎªÊ²Ã´ÒªÅª³ÁÄÇËÒ´¬£¡£¡ÕâÎÒ¹Ü²»×Å£¡£¡£¡£¡µ«ÄãÔø¾­¸æËßÎÒÕâ°Ñµ¶ÊÇÄã¸¸Ç×Áô¸øÄãµÄ¶«Î÷£¡£¡²»µ«ÊÇÄã¸¸Ç×£¡ÄãµÄ×æ¸¸¡¢Ôø×æ¸¸ÉõÖÁÄãµÄÏÈ×æ¶¼ÓÃ¹ýËü£¡£¡ÄãÓÖÓÐÊ²Ã´×Ê¸ñ·ÅÆúÕâ°Ñµ¶£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡"  
  
Ãæ¶Ô°«ÈËµÄÖÊÎÊ£¬¾«ÁéÏÔµÃÒì³£µØÍ´¿à£¬ËûÖå×ÅÃ¼Í·£¬Á³ÉõÖÁÓÐÒ»Ð©Å¤ÇúÁË£º"±ðËµÁË¼ªÄ·Àû¡­¡­"£¬È»ºóËûÍ»È»½ô½ôµØÎÕ×¡ÁËÐØ¿Ú£¬Ò»ÏÂ×ÓÌ±µ¹ÔÚ°«ÈË¸úÇ°¡£  
  
°«ÈË´ó¾ª¡£µ±Ëû·öÆð¾«ÁéµÄÊ±ºò£¬¾«ÁéÒÑ¾­±Õ×ÅË«ÑÛ¡¢ÃæÉ«²Ò°×£¬Ò»ÂÆ°µÉ«µÄÒºÌå´ÓËûµÄ×ì½ÇÒç³ö¡£  
  
°«ÈËÒÉ»óµØ°ï¾«Áé²ÁÁË²Á×ì£¬µ±ËûÔÚÔÂ¹âÏÂ·¢ÏÖÄÇÒºÌå¾¹ÊÇÏÊÑªµÄÊ±ºò£¬²»½û»ÅÂÒÆðÀ´¡£  
  
"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡¢À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¡£¡ÄãÔõÃ´ÁË£¿£¿ÐÑÐÑ£¡£¡£¡"°«ÈË²»×¡µØÒ¡»Î¾«Áé¡£  
  
¾«ÁéÎ¢Î¢×ªÐÑ£¬»º»ºµØ¡¢ÆíÇóµØËµµÀ£º"²»ÒªÔÙ½ÐÎÒÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÎÒµÄÐÄÒÑ¾­ËéÁË¡­¡­" 


	15. Chapter15

µÚÊ®ÎåÕÂ  
  
½ÝÓ°´ø×Å°¢À­¹±ºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ïó¹âÒ»ÑùÔÚÂÞº²²ÝÔ­¼²³Û£¬ÔÚ²ÝÔ­ºÍÌì¿ÕµÄ½»½ç£¬¾ÍºÃÏóÒ»µÀ»®¹ýÂÌÉ«ºÍÀ¶É«µÄÁ÷ÐÇ¡£µ±Ï¦Ñô¿ìÒªÂäÏÂµÄÊ±ºò£¬°¢À­¹±ËûÃÇÒÑ¾­À´µ½ÁËÂÞº²²ÝÔ­µÄ±ßÔµ£¬ÄÇÊÇÒ»¸öÇðµØ£¬ÇðµØÔÙ¹ýÈ¥£¬ÊÇÒ»Æ¬ÎÞÊ÷µÄ»ÄÒ°£¬Ò»Ö±ÔÙÍù±±×ß¼¸Ìì£¬´©¹ýÒ»Ìõ´óºÓ£¬½øÈëºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄÄÏ²¿£¬ÔÙÒ»Ö±±±£¬Ô½¹ýÄÇÌõ»®·ÖºÚÉ­ÁÖÄÏ±±Á½²¿·ÖµÄÉ­ÁÖÖ®Â·£¬ÔÙ½Ó×ÅÍù±±£¬²ÅÄÜµ½´ïÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¼Ò--ÕâÊÇÒ»Ìõ´ÓÖÐÖÞÖÐ²¿µ½±±²¿µÄ¡¢¼«ÎªÒ£Ô¶µÄÂ·£¬Èç¹ûÃ»ÓÐ½ÝÓ°£¬´ø×ÅÏÖÔÚµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×ßÕâÑùµÄÂ·¸ú±¾¾ÍÊÇ²»¿ÉÏëÏóµÄ¡£  
  
µ±ËûÃÇÀ´µ½ÁËÇðµØµÄ×î¸ß´¦µÄÊ±ºò£¬½ÝÓ°Í»È»Í£ÁËÏÂÀ´¡£ÓÐÊ±ºò£¬½ÝÓ°»áÓÐ×Ô¼ºÈÏÂ·µÄÏ°¹ß¡£°¢À­¹±Ò²Ì÷Íû×ÅÔ¶´¦£¬ËäÈ»µØÆ½ÏßÄÇ±ß³ýÁË»ÄÒ°ÒÔÍâÊ²Ã´¶¼¿´²»µ½£¬µ«ËûÈÔ¿ÉÒÔ¸Ð¾õµ½ÔÚ±±·½µÄÄÇÆ¬¾Þ´ó¡¢Ã¯ÃÜµÄÉ­ÁÖÀï£¬ÓÐÒ»¸öÚ¤Ú¤µÄÉùÒôÔÚºô»½×ÅËû»³ÀïµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÉõÖÁÁ¬Ëû×Ô¼º¶¼½û²»×¡ÄÇºô»½Òª·Éµ½ÄÇÀïÈ¥¡£°¢À­¹±ÉîÉîÎüÁË¿ÚÆø£¬ÅÄÁËÅÄ½ÝÓ°µÄ²±×Ó£¬Ì¾µÀ£º"½ÝÓ°£¬ÎÒÃÇ×ß¡­¡­"  
  
ÈÃ°¢À­¹±¾ªÆæµÄÊÇ£¬½ÝÓ°²¢Ã»ÓÐÇ°ÐÐ£¬Ëü±¯Ë»ÁËÒ»Éù£¬Ö»ÔÚÔ­µØ´ò×ª»òÊÇ²»Ê±²»ÇéÔ¸µØÑï³¡Ç°Ìã¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±¾ªµÀ£º"½ÝÓ°£¿½ÝÓ°£¿ÎÒÃÇÕâÊÇÒªÈ¥mirkwood°¡£¿ÄãÔõÃ´ÄÜ¾ÍÕâÃ´Í£ÏÂ£¿ÄãÀÛÁËÂð£¿ÎÒÃÇµÈµ½Ç°ÃæÕÒµ½µØ·½²ÅºÃÐÝÏ¢¡£"Õâ¾¿¾¹ÊÇÔõÃ´»ØÊÂ£¿½ÝÓ°ºÃÏó±äµÃ²»Ì«Ìý»°¡£Õâ¿ÉÈÃ°¢À­¹±·¸ÁËÄÑ¡£½ÝÓ°²»ÊÇÒ»Æ¥ÆÕÍ¨µÄÂí£¬¶øÇÒÏÖÔÚÓÖÃ»ÓÐçÖÉþ£¬Èç¹û½ÝÓ°²»Ô¸ÒâÌý´ÓÃüÁî£¬ÄÇÃ´ÊÇË­¶¼ÎÞ·¨Ö¸Ê¹ËüµÄ¡£°¢À­¹±Å¬Á¦µØºÍ½ÝÓ°¹µÍ¨£¬Ï£ÍûËüÄÜ¼ÌÐøÇ°½ø£¬µ«½ÝÓ°ÒÀ¾ÉÊÇ±¯Ãù×Å¡¢ÅÇ»²×Å£¬Ê¼ÖÕ²»¿ÏÔÙÏòÇ°Ò»²½¡£°¢À­¹±ÐÄ¼±µØÑïÆðÁËÊÖ£¬Ï°¹ßÐÔµØÏëÏóÅÄ´òÆÕÍ¨ÂíÆ¥ÄÇÑùÅÄ´ò½ÝÓ°£¬µ«ÓÖÏëµ½ÄÇÊÇÎÞÓÃµÄ£¬ËûÑïµ½Ò»°ëµÄÊÖÓÖÎÞÄÎµØÊÕÁË»ØÀ´¡£Õýµ±°¢À­¹±ÊøÊÖÎÞ²ßµÄÊ±ºò£¬Ææ¼£°ãµÄ£¬ËûÍ»È»Ìýµ½Ò»¸öºÜÎ¢Èõµ«ÊÇÇåÎúµÄÉùÒô--"¡­¡­°¢À­¹±¡­¡­"  
  
"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¡£¡"°¢À­¹±¾ªµÀ£¬"ÄãÐÑ¹ýÀ´ÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¡£¡£¡"  
µ«°¢À­¹±µÄ¾ªÏ²ÔÚË²¼ä¾Í±»Ëû¿´µ½µÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ë«¼ÕÉÏµÄ³±ºì´ò»ØÁË¹Èµ×--×öÎªÒ»¸öÒ½Õß£¬ËûºÎÖ¹Ò»´ÎµØ¿´µ½ÄÇÐ©ÁÙËÀµÄÈË»Ø¹â·µÕÕµÄÑù×Ó£¿£¿ÕâÒ»´Î£¬°¢À­¹±²»×¡µØÆíµ»×ÅËûµÄÒ½Êõ¾­Ñé²»ÒªÔÚÑÛÇ°µÄÕâ¸ö¾«ÁéÉíÉÏÑéÖ¤¡£ÕâÀïÀëmirkwood¶àÔ¶°¡£¡£¡£¡"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹--"°¢À­¹±¼¸ºõ±ÀÀ£¡­¡­  
  
"¡­¡­°¢À­¹±¡­¡­£¬"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÉùÒô¼«ÆäµØÐéÈõ£¬µ«ËûÎ¢Õö×ÅµÄÑÛ¾¦Éîåä¶øÃ÷ÁÁ£¬"¡­¡­²»ÒªÔÙÔð¹Ö½ÝÓ°ÁË£¬ÊÇÎÒÒªËüÍ£ÏÂÀ´µÄ¡­¡­"  
"ÎªÊ²Ã´À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¿ÎÒÃÇÏÖÔÚÒªÈ¥mirkwood£¬ÎÒÒª´øÄã»Ø¼Ò£¡"  
"¡­¡­±ð¹ÌÖ´°¢À­¹±£¬·ÅÎÒÏÂÀ´¡­¡­"  
"²»²»¡¢¾ø¶Ô²»ÐÐ£¡£¡ÎÒÃÇÏÖÔÚ¾ÍµÃÈ¥mirkwood£¬Ò»¿ÌÒ²²»ÄÜÍ££¡£¡"  
"¡­¡­°¢À­¹±¡­¡­£¬¿ì·ÅÎÒÏÂÀ´¡­¡­£¬ÎÒµÄÊ±¼ä²»¶àÁË¡­¡­"  
"±ðÕâÃ´ËµÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¡£¡ÄãÒªÍ¦×¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡ÎÒÃÇºÜ¿ì¾Í»áµ½mirkwoodµÄ¡£"°¢À­¹±ÎÞÁ¦µØ±ç½â£¬ËûÖªµÀÄÇ¼¸ºõÊÇ²»¿ÉÄÜ£¬µ«£¬²»µ½×îºóËû¾ø²»·ÅÆú¡£  
"¡­¡­°¢À­¹±¡­¡­ÎÒ²»Ô¸Òâ»Ømirkwood£¬ÎÒ²»ÒªÈÃmirkwood¿´µ½ÎÒ¸¯ÀÃµÄÊ¬Ìå¡­¡­"  
"ÄãÔÚËµÊ²Ã´£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡"°¢À­¹±½ÐµÀ£¬"ÎÒ²»ÐíÄãËµÕâÑùµÄ»°£¡£¡£¡ÂíÉÏ½Ð½ÝÓ°´øÎÒÃÇ×ß£¡£¡£¡"  
"¡­¡­°¢À­¹±¡­¡­ÎÒÊÇÒ»ÃûÕ½Ê¿£¬ÔÚÃ»ÓÐÍê³ÉÎÒµÄÊ¹ÃüÖ®Ç°ÎÒ¾ø²»»ØÈ¥¡­¡­ÎÒ»¹Òª¼ÌÐø¡­¡­·ÅÎÒÏÂÀ´°¢À­¹±¡­¡­"  
  
Ëµµ½ÕâÀï£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¼¸ºõÃ»ÓÐÁ¦ÆøÔÙÕö¿ªÑÛ¾¦ÁË£¬¶ø½ÝÓ°ÓÖ¹òÁËÏÂÀ´¡£°¢À­¹±ÎÞÄÎµØ±§×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏÂÁËÂí£¬°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÇáÇáµØ·ÅÔÚ²ÝµØÉÏ¡£  
  
"ÈÃÎÒÌÉÔÚÕâÀï£¬¿´ÄãÃÇ¼ÌÐøÕ½¶·°É¡­¡­ÎÒµÄÁé»ê½«ºÍ´ó¼ÒÒ»ÆðÊØÎÀÕâÆ¬ÍÁµØ£¬ÎªËü¶øÕ½¡­¡­Ö±µ½ÕâÀï³ÉÎªÓÀÔ¶¿ìÀÖµÄ¼ÒÔ°¡£ÎÒ»áÔÚÕâÀï×£¸£Ã¿Ò»¸öÈË¡­¡­"  
  
"°ÑÎÒµÄÁ³³¯Ïòmirkwood£¬ÈÃÎÒÒ»ÕöÑÛ¾Í¿ÉÒÔ¿´¼ûÄÇÀïµÄÎ¢Ð¦¡­¡­ÈÃÎÒµÄ±³¿¿×Å¸Ô¶à£¬Î°´óµÄ¸Ô¶à£¬ÎÒÖ»Òª×ó×ªÍ·£¬¾Í¿É¿´µ½´óº£¡­¡­  
°¢À­¹±¹òµ¹ÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¸úÇ°£¬Í´¿àµØµÍÏÂÍ·¡£  
  
"ÎÒµÄ¹­¡­¡­"  
°¢À­¹±Ä¬Ä¬µØ´Ó×Ô¼º±³ÉÏÈ¡ÏÂÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¹­ºÍ¼ýÍ²£¬½»µ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÐØÇ°µÄÊÖÀï£¬ÄÃµ½ÁË¹­£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ð¦ÁË£¬"ÎÒÓÀÔ¶¶¼²»»áÀë¿ªËü¡­¡­"  
  
"°¢À­¹±¡­¡­´ðÓ¦ÎÒÒ»¼þÊÂ¡­¡­"  
"ÄãËµ£¡£¡ÄãËµÊ²Ã´ÎÒ¶¼´ðÓ¦¡­¡­"  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¼èÄÑµØ½âÏÂ×Ô¼ºµÄÑüµ¶£¬½»µ½°¢À­¹±µÄÊÖÀï--"Õâ°Ñµ¶ÊÇÎÒ¸¸Ç×ËÍÎÒµÄ¡­¡­ÎÒ¸¸Ç×¡¢×æ¸¸¡¢Ôø×æ¸¸Ò²Ôø¾­ÓÃ¹ýËü¡­¡­°ÑËü»¹¸øÎÒ¸¸Ç×¡­¡­´ðÓ¦ÎÒ£¡£¡µ±ÎÒ±ÕÉÏÁËÑÛ¾¦£¬Äã¾ÍÂíÉÏÈ¥¡­¡­"  
°¢À­¹±³ÁÖØµØ½Ó¹ýµ¶£¬Ä¬Ä¬ÎÞÓï¡£  
  
ÕâÊ±£¬Ï¦ÑôÒÑÂäµ½ÁËµØÆ½ÏßÖ®ÏÂ£¬Ö»ÓÐ½ÛºìµÄÍíÏ¼ÈÔÔÚÕÕÒ«×ÅÕâÆ¬´óµØ¡£  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÊÖÉì½øÁË»³Àï£¬ÂýÂýµØÓÖÌÍÁË³öÀ´£¬Ö»¼ûËûÊÖÀïÓÖÄÃ×ÅÄÇÕÅÒì¹âÁ÷¶¯µÄÒ¶×Ó¡£ÕâÒ»ÕÅÉñÆæ¶øÓÖÇåÜ°ËÄÒçµÄÒ¶×Ó£¬ÈÃ°¢À­¹±µÍ³ÁµÄÐÄÔÝÊ±»Ø¸´ÆðÀ´¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÇáÇáµØÏòÒ¶×Ó´µÁËÒ»¿ÚÆø£¬"°¢À­¹±¡­¡­"£¬ËûÅ¬Á¦µØ¾ÙÆðÊÖ£¬Ê¾Òâ°¢À­¹±Ò²ÏóËûÒ»ÑùÕâÃ´×ö--"´µ´µËü£¬ÏëÏóÒ»ÏÂ¡­¡­ËüÓ¦¸ÃÊÇÊ²Ã´Ñù×Ó£¿¡­¡­"°¢À­¹±Íò·Ö³ÏÖ¿µØÕÕ×öÁË£¬ÐÄÖÐ°µµÀ£¬--ÄÇ²»¾ÍÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÄãÂð£¿  
  
Ö»¼ûÄÇÆ¬Ò¶×ÓµÄ¹âÃ¢ÓÖ¸ü¼Ó¿ìËÙµØÁ÷¶¯ÆðÀ´£¬·ÉËÙµØÔÚÒ¶ÂöÀïÔËÐÐ×Å¡¢Ðý×ª×Å--Í»È»--ÑÛÇ°µÄ¾°ÏóÈÃ°¢À­¹±¾ª´ôÁË£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÑÛ¾¦Ò²ÁÁÁËÆðÀ´--Ö»¼ûÄÇÐ©¹âÃ¢ÔÚÁ÷¶¯ÖÐÄý¾Û×Å£¬Ô½À´Ô½¶à£¬Ô½À´Ô½ÃÜ£¬ÐÎ³ÉÁËÒ»¸öÐ¡¹âÍÅ£¬¶øÇÒÈÔÓÐÔ´Ô´²»¶ÏµÄ¹âÃ¢´ÓÒ¶ÂöÀïÁ÷³ö¼ÓÈëµ½¹âÍÅÀïÃæ£¬¹âÍÅ²»¶ÏµØÕÇ´ó£¬½¥½¥µØ¸¡³öÁËÒ¶×Ó£¬³ÉÎªÒ»¸öÐý×ªµÄ¡¢Ò«ÑÛµÄ¹âÇòÍ£ÁôÔÚ°¢À­¹±ºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ö®¼ä£¬°¢À­¹±ºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¶¼±»ÁýÕÖÔÚÕâ¹âÇòµÄ¹âÃ¢Ö®ÖÐ£¬¶ø¹âÇòÈÔÔÚ²»¶ÏµØ×ª¶¯¡¢±íÃæÄÇ½ðÉ«µÄ¹âÁ£»òÆð»òÏÝ£¬Ê¹µÃ¹âÇò»òÍ¹»ò°¼µÄÔÚÅòÕÍ¡¢ÊÕËõ¡¢±äÐÎ--ÂýÂýµØ³ÉÁËÒ»¸ö²»¹æÔòµÄÍÅ¿éµ«ÈÔÔÚ²»¶ÏµØ±äÐÎ£¬Ê±¶ùÏóÒ»¸öÃæÄ¿Ä£ºýµÄÍ·²¿£¬Ê±¶ùÏóÒ»¸öÏ¸³¤µÄÉí×Ó--°¢À­¹±ºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¶¼ÆÁ×¡ÁËºôÎü£¬¾ªÑÈµØÆÚ´ý×Å½ÓÏÂÀ´µÄÇé¾°--Ö»¼û¹âÍÅÈÔÔÚ²»¶ÏµØ±äÐÎ×Å£¬Í»È»--ÄÇÐ©¹âÁ£µÄÐý×ªËÙ¶È¼Ó¿ìÁË£¬Í¬Ê±¹âÍÅ±äÐÎµÄËÙ¶ÈÒ²¼Ó¿ìÁË£¬ÊÕËõ»òÅòÕÍÒ²±äµÃ¸ü¼Ó¾çÁÒ--ËÆºõ¿ªÊ¼Ê§È¥¿ØÖÆÁË--°¢À­¹±ºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹½ôÕÅµØ¿´×Å£¬ËûÃÇË­Ò²²»ÖªµÀ½ÓÏÂÀ´»á·¢ÉúÊ²Ã´ÊÂÇé¡£Ö»¼ûÄÇ¸ö¹âÍÅ·è¿ñµØÐý×ª×Å£¬Í»È»¼äÃÍµØÕÍ´óÁËºÜ¶à±¶£¬°¢À­¹±ºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ö»¾õµÃÄÇÐ©¹âÃ¢Í»È»¾ÍÀ´µ½ÁËÑÛÇ°£¬²»ÓÉ×ÔÖ÷µØÆ«¿ªÁËÁ³¡¢±ÕÉÏÁËÑÛ¾¦£¬Ö»ÌýµÃÒ»ÉùÇáÏì--"°È£¡"£¬È»ºóÒ»ÕóÈÈÀËÓ­Ãæ¶ø¹ý¡£  
  
µÈËûÃÇÔÙÕö¿ªÑÛ¾¦µÄÊ±ºò£¬ÄÇÐ©·ÖÉ¢µÄ¡¢Ï¸Á£µÄ¹âÃ¢¾ÍºÃÏóÔÚËûÃÇÉí±ßÐü¸¡×ÅµÄÇ§Íò¿ÅÏ¸ÃÜµÄÓ©»ð£¬¸øËûÃÇÁýÉÏÁËÒ»²ãÃÉëÊµÄ¹âÃ¢£¬¶øÓ©»ðÓÖÔÚÂýÂýµÄÏÂÂä£¬µ±Ã¿Ò»Á£¹âÃ¢Âäµ½ËûÃÇÉíÉÏ¡¢»ò²ÝÀï¡¢µØÀïµÄÊ±ºò£¬¾ÍÍ»È»Ò»ÉÁ£¬È»ºóÏûÊ§ÁË¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏÂÒâÊ¶µØÄóÁËÄóÊÖÀïµÄÒ¶×Ó£¬²Å·¢ÏÖËûÊÖÀïÒÑ¾­¿ÕÁË¡­¡­ËûÃÇÖÜÎ§µÄ¹âÃ¢ÈÔÔÚÂýÂýµØÏÂÂä£¬µ«ÊÇÄÇÆ¬Ò¶×Ó¾ÍÏó¸Õ²Å·ÖÉ¢¿ªÀ´µÄ¹âÍÅÒ»Ñù»¯³ÉÁËÎÞÐÎ¡­¡­À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÑÛÀï²Ø²»×¡ÄÚÐÄµÄÊ§Íû£¬ËûÆ«¿ªÁ³±ÕÉÏÁËÑÛ¾¦£¬Ï£Íû²»ÒªÈÃ°¢À­¹±¿´µ½¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±ÇáÇáµØ»½µÀ£º"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡­¡­"  
  
ÎÈ×¡ÁËÐÄÀïµÄÇéÐ÷£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÖÎ¢Î¢Õö¿ªÁËÑÛ¾¦¡£ËûÅ¬Á¦µØÉì³öÁËÊÖ£¬´îÉÏÁË°¢À­¹±µÄ²±×Ó£¬°¢À­¹±¸©ÏÂÉí×ÓµÍÏÂÍ·£¬ËûÖªµÀÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏëÒªÇ×ÎÇËûµÄ¶îÍ·¸øÓèËû×£¸£¡£  
  
¸§Ãþ×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ç°¶îµÄÐã·¢£¬°¢À­¹±±ÕÉÏÁËÑÛ¾¦£¬Á³ÏòËûÌùÈ¥¡£ÔÚ°¢À­¹±µÄ¶îÍ·¾ÍÒª´¥¼°µ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ×ì´½¡¢¶øËûÃÇÉí±ßµÄ×îºóÒ»Á£¹âÃ¢Ò²ÔÇÂäµÄÊ±ºò£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Í»È»Í·Ò»Íá£¬ÊÖ´Ó°¢À­¹±µÄ²±×ÓÉÏµôÁËÏÂÀ´--ËÀÉñ±ÈËûÃÇ¶þÈË¸üÇÀÏÈÒ»²½µØ´ø×ßÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬Ò²×èÖ¹ÁËÕâ¸öÈËÀàÕ½Ê¿ºÍÎ´À´µÄÈËÀàÁìÐä´ÓËûµÄ¾«ÁéÕ½ÓÑÄÇÀïµÃµ½×£¸£¡£  
  
¼¸ºõ±ÀÀ£µØ£¬°¢À­¹±Ê§ÉñµØ¿´×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ºÃ³¤µÄÊ±¼ä£¬Ëû¶¼»ÃÏë×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÄÜÔÙ´ÎÕö¿ªÑÛ¾¦¡£µ±Ìñ¾²µÄÔÂ¹â´úÌæÁËÏ¦ÑôºÍÍíÏ¼¸§ÉÏÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÁ³ÅÓµÄÊ±ºò£¬°¢À­¹±²ÅÒâÊ¶µ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÇÓÀÔ¶µØË¯¹ýÈ¥ÁË£¬ÔÙÒ²²»»áÐÑÀ´¡­¡­°¢À­¹±¹òµ¹ÔÚµØ£¬ÑöÌì³¤Ð¥ÁËÒ»Éù£º"ÎÒ·¢ÊÄ--"  
  
°¢À­¹±±¯ÉËµØÓÃ±¦½£ÍÚÁËÒ»¸öºÜÉîµÄ¿Ó£¬°ÑÌº×ÓÆÌÔÚÀïÃæ£¬ÔÙ°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ð¡ÐÄµØ·ÅÔÚÉÏÃæ¡£Ëû°´ÕÕÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËùËµµÄ£¬ÈÃËû±³¿¿×Å¸Ô¶à£¬Á³Ïò×Åmirkwood£¬°²È»µØÌÉÔÚÄÇÀï¡£È»ºóËûÔÙÓÃÌº×ÓÐ¡ÐÄµØ½«À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¹üºÃ£¬½«Õû¸ö¿ÓÑÚÂñ¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±»³Àï´§×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ×æ´«Ñüµ¶£¬¿çÉÏÁËÂí±³¡£½ÝÓ°ÒÀÒÀ²»ÉáµØÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÄ¹Ç°ÈÆÁËÒ»È¦ÓÖÒ»È¦£¬ÖÕÓÚÑïÆðÁËÇ°Ìã£¬Éì³¤²±×ÓÏòÌì³¤Ë»ÁËÒ»Éù£¬È»ºó¼á¶¨µØÏò×Å±±·½Ê»È¥¡­¡­¡£  
  
  
¾­¹ýÁË¼¸ÌìµÄ°ÏÉæ£¬°¢À­¹±ºÍ½ÝÓ°ÖÕÓÚÀ´µ½ÁËºÚÉ­ÁÖ£¬½«Òª½Ó½ü¾«ÁéÃÇ¾­³£»î¶¯µÄµØ·½¡£Ò»Â·ÉÏ£¬°¢À­¹±ÐÄÊÂÖØÖØ¡£ËäÈ»ËûÒÔÇ°Ò²À´¹ýÕâ£¬µ«Ã»ÓÐÄÄÒ»´ÎÏóÏÖÔÚÕâÑù±³×Å¼«´óµÄÑ¹Á¦£¬ÒòÎªËû½«ÒªÃæ¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¸¸Ç×¡¢ºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄÁìÖ÷¡¢ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û¾«ÁéÍõ--Ëû²»µ«½«Òª¸øÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û´øÈ¥Ëû¶ù×ÓµÄØ¬ºÅ£¬¶øÇÒ°¢À­¹±±¾Éí»¹ÊÇÖ÷ÒªµÄÊÂÓÉÈË¡£×îÒªÃüµÄÊÇ£¬ËäÈ»ËûÇ°¼¸´ÎÀ´¹ýºÚÉ­ÁÖºÍ¾«ÁéÃÇ´ò¹ý½»µÀ£¬µ«Ã»ÓÐÄÄÒ»´Î¼ûµ½¹ýÕâÎ»Áìµ¼×ÅºÚÉ­ÁÖ¾Þ´óÁ¦Á¿µÄ¾«ÁéÍõ£¬¾ÝËµÄÇÊÇÒòÎªËûµÄÆÞ×ÓÉíÌå²»ºÃ£¬ËûÊ¼ÖÕ²»ÀëËûÆÞ×Ó×óÓÒ£¬ºÜÉÙÂ¶Ãæ£¬¶øºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄÊÂÎñÈ«ÓÉ×Ü¹ÜÒÀÕÕËûµÄ¿ÚÚÍÈ¥°ìÀíµÄÔµ¹Ê¡£ÓÐ´«ÑÔÕâÎ»¾«ÁéÍõÐÔ¸ñ¹ÖÆ§£¬ÉõÖÁÌ°²ÆÁ²¸»£¬ÕâÖÖ´«ÑÔÏÖÔÚÈÃ°¢À­¹±ºÜ²»°²£¬ÖÁÉÙ°¢À­¹±ÎÞ·¨»³ÒÉ±´¶û²©Õâ¸ö»ô±ÈÌØÈËµÄÕæÊµ¾­Àú¡£°¢À­¹±ÔøÏò°£¶ûÂ¡Ñ¯ÎÊ¹ýÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûµÄÓÐ¹Ø£¬µ«°£¶ûÂ¡µÄ»Ø´ðËÆÊÇ¶ø·Ç¡£--"¼´±ãÊÇÄãÇ××ÔºÍÒ»¸öÈËÓÐ¹ý½»Íù£¬Ò²²»ÄÜ±£Ö¤ÄãÄÜ¶Ô´ËÈËÏÂµÄÅÐ¶Ï¾ÍÒ»¶¨ÕýÈ·¡£ÇÒ²»ËµÒ»Ð©±íÃæµÄÊÂÎï»áÃÉ±ÎÁËÄãµÄÑÛ¾¦£¬¶øÇÒÈË»á±ä£¬Äã×Ô¼ºÒ²ÔÚ±ä¡£ËäÈ»±´¶û²©µÄÊÂÇéÈÃÎÒÎªËû¸Ðµ½ÒÅº¶£¬µ«¾ÝÎÒËùÖª£¬ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û²¢²»Ïó´ó¶àÈËÏëÏóµÄÄÇÑù²»½üÈËÇéºÍ²»¿ÉÀíÓ÷¡£ÖÁÓÚÎªÊ²Ã´Ëû»áÓÐÄÇÃ´¶à²»ÀûµÄÁ÷ÑÔ£¬¾Í²»µÃ¶øÖªÁË¡£"  
  
ÈôÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÕæµÄÏó´«ÑÔÖÐËùËµµÄÄÇÑù£¬ÄÇÃ´£¬µ±ËûÌýµ½×Ô¼º¶ù×ÓµÄ»µÏûÏ¢µÄÊ±ºò£¬Ëû»áÓÐÔõÑùµÄ·´Ó¦£¿»áÕðÅ­Ö®ÏÂ½«Ëû¹ØÆðÀ´¡¢»òÊÇ¸É´àÉ±µô£¿--ÄÇ¾ø¶Ô²»ÐÐ£¡£¡£¡Õâ²¢²»ÊÇËµ°¢À­¹±ÊÇÒ»¸öÌ°ÉúÅÂËÀµÄÈË£¬¶øÊÇÒòÎªËû»¹ÓÐÐí¶àÖØÒªµÄÊÂÇéÒªÈ¥×ö£¬ÄÇÊÇËûµÄÊ¹Ãü¡£Æ¾×Å¶ÔºÚÉ­ÁÖ¡¢ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûµÄ¹¬µîµÄ¼ÇÒä£¬°¢À­¹±ÒÑ¾­×öÁË×î»µµÄ´òËã£¬¿ªÊ¼Ë¼Ë÷×ÅÔõÑùÈ¥È°½âÄÇÎ»ÏëÏóÖÐ±©Å­µÄ¾«ÁéÍõºÍÍòÒ»¹ØÏµ¾øÁÑÊ±µÄÍ»Î§Â·ÏßÁË¡­¡­Ïë×ÅÏë×Å£¬°¢À­¹±Í»È»Ãþµ½ÁË»³ÀïµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÑüµ¶--Ëû¾õµÃÑüµ¶ËÆºõ²üÁËÒ»ÏÂ--°¡£¡°¢À­¹±ÄãÕæ¸ÃËÀ--°¢À­¹±×ÔÔðµÀ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Èç´ËÐÅÈÎµØ°ÑËû×îºóµÄÐÄÔ¸ÍÐ¸¶¸øÁËÄã£¬ÄãÈ´ÔÚÕâÀï»³ÒÉÆðËûµÄÇ×Éú¸¸Ç×£¡£¡£¡°¢À­¹±£¬ÄãÔõÃ´ÄÜÕâÑù¶Ô´ýÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¿ÄãÒ²²»¿ÉÒÔÕâÑù¶Ô´ýËûµÄ¸¸Ç×£¡£¡£¡½ôÎÕÁËÎÕµ¶£¬°¢À­¹±ËÆºõ¾õµÃÐÄÀïÌ¤Êµ¶àÁË¡£  
  
ÂýÂýµØ£¬ËûÃÇÀëÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûµÄ¹¬µîÔ½À´Ô½½ü--ÒòÎªËûÃÇÒÑ¾­ÒþÒþÔ¼Ô¼µØÌýµ½´ËÆð±Ë·üµÄ¾«ÁéµÄ¸èÉù¡£°¢À­¹±²»ÓÉÈÃ½ÝÓ°Í£ÁËÏÂÀ´£¬×ÐÏ¸È¥±æÈÏÄÇ¸èÉù£¬¿ÉÊÇÓÉÓÚ»¹ÓÐÒ»¶¨µÄ¾àÀë£¬ËûÒ»µã¶¼Ìý²»Çå¾«ÁéÃÇÔÚ³ªÊ²Ã´¡£ËäÈ»Èç´Ë£¬µ«ÈÃ°¢À­¹±¸Ðµ½Õð¾ªµÄÊÇ£¬ÄÇÉùÒôÀïÍ¸³öÁË¼«ÎªÇ¿ÁÒµÄ°§ÉË£¬ËÆºõÈÃÌýµ½¸èÉùµÄÃ¿Ò»¿ÃÊ÷¶¼ÔÚ²ü¶¶£¬ÈÃÌýµ½µÄÃ¿Ò»¸öÈË¶¼ÏëÂäÀá--ÔõÃ´£¿°¢À­¹±¾ªµÀ--Äª²»ÊÇºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄ¾«ÁéÒÑ¾­¸ÐÓ¦µ½ÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄØ¬ÐÅ£¿Õâ¸üÔö¼ÓÁË°¢À­¹±ÄÚÐÄµÄÀ¢¾Î¡£ËûÐÄÇé³ÁÖØµØÎÕ×Å»³ÀïµÄÄÇ°Ñµ¶£¬¶¨ÁË¶¨Éñ£¬ÓÖ¼ÌÐøÏòÇ°×ßÈ¥¡£  
  
Ô½ÍùÀï×ß£¬ÄÇÖÖ°§ÉËµÄÆø·Õ¾ÍÔ½Ç¿ÁÒ£¬Ç¿ÁÒµ½ÐÄ¶¼¿ìÍ£Ö¹ÁËÌø¶¯£¬ÈË¶¼¿ì´­²»¹ýÆøÀ´£¡ÖÕÓÚ£¬ÔÙÍùÇ°ÐÐÁËÒ»Õó£¬½ÝÓ°à±à±µØ±¯Ãù×Å£¬ÔÙÒ²²»¿ÏÂõ¿ªÒ»²½¡­¡­  
°¢À­¹±ÎÞÄÎµØÌøÏÂÂí±³£¬¸§Ãþ×Å½ÝÓ°µÄ²±×ÓËµµÀ£º"ºÃ°É¡­¡­¾ÍÈÃÎÒ×Ô¼ºÈ¥ÈÌÊÜÄÇ·ÝÍ´¿à¡­¡­Äã¾Íµ½ºóÃæµÄµØ·½È¥µÈÎÒ°É"½ÝÓ°µÍË»ÁËÒ»Éù×öÁË»Ø´ð¡£°¢À­¹±·Å¿ªÊÖ£¬½ÝÓ°×ªÉíÂýÂýµØ³¯À´Â·×ßÈ¥¡£  
  
ÔÙÍùÀï×ß£¬ËäÈ»ÈÔ¼û²»µ½Ò»¸ö¾«Áé£¬µ«ÄÇ¸èÉùÈ´½¥½¥µØÇåÎúÆðÀ´¡£°¢À­¹±ÖÕÓÚÄÜÌý³öÆäÖÐµÄ¼¸¾ä£º  
  
  
ÄãµÄÐ¦Á³ÊÇºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄÑô¹â£¬ÄãµÄ»¶ÀÖÈÃÎÒÃÇÎªÄã¸è³ª  
ÄãµÄÀëÈ¥ÈÃÎÒÃÇÄªÃûÓÇÉË£¬¾ÍÏóÄñ¶ùÊ§È¥ÁË³á°ò  
ÄãµÄÀëÈ¥ÈÃÎÒÃÇÄªÃûÓÇÉËÑ½£¬¾ÍÏóÄñ¶ùÊ§È¥ÁË³á°ò  
  
Ã»ÓÐÄãºÍÔÂ¹âÏàÓ³£¬ÐÇ¿Õ±ãÏÔµÃ²»ÔÙ²ÓÀÃ  
Ã»ÓÐÄãµÄÑöÍûÑ½£¬ÈÕÔÂÐÇ³½¶¼»áÓÇÉË£¬  
¶¼»áÓÇÉËÑ½£¬¶¼»áÓÇÉË  
  
Äã¾¿¾¹ÏÖÔÚºÎ·½£¿ÄãµÄÄ¸Ç×Èç´ËµØ°ÑÄãË¼Äî  
¸ßÉ½ºÍ´óµØµ²×¡ÁËÄãµÄÉíÓ°£¬µ²²»×¡Ëý°§³îµÄÄ¿¹â¡­¡­  
µ²²»×¡Ñ½£¬Ëý°§³îµÄÄ¿¹â  
  
·ç¶ù´ø¹ýËýµÄÖö¸À£¬µû¶ù´ø¹ýËýµÄÆÚÍû  
Ç£¹ÒµÄÈË°¡£¬Ã»ÓÐÒ»Ë¿»ØÏì  
ÄãµÄÄ¸Ç×°¡£¬ÖÕÓÚÓÇË¼¶Ï³¦¡­¡­  
  
ºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄ»¨¶ùÄÑ¹ýµÃ²»Ô¸¿´µ½Ì«Ñô  
ºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄÄñ¶ùÄÑ¹ýµÃ²»Ô¸ÔÙÈ¥·ÉÏè  
ºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄºÓÁ÷²»Ô¸ÔÙÈ¥Á÷ÌÊ  
ºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄÀá°¡£¬¿ÉÒÔ³äÂúÕû¸öº£Ñó  
ÄãµÄÄ¸Ç×°¡£¬ËýÓÇË¼¶Ï³¦¡­¡­  
  
¡­¡­  
  
  
ÌýÇåÁËÕâ¸è´Ê£¬°¢À­¹±µÄÐÄ²»½ûÉëÒ÷ÆðÀ´¡­¡­À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÄãµÄ×åÈËÃÇ£¬¶¼ÔÚÎªÄãÓÇÉË¡­¡­  
  
Õýµ±°¢À­¹±»Ðã±µØÔÚÁÖ×ÓÀïÐÐ×ßÊ±£¬Í»È»´ÓÒ»¿ÃÊ÷µÄºóÃæÃ°³öÒ»¸öÈËÀ´--²»£¬È·ÇÐµØËµÓ¦¸ÃÊÇÒ»¸ö°µ¾«Áé£¬ºÍ´ó²¿·ÖµÄ¾«ÁéÒ»Ñù£¬Ó¢¿¡¶øÏËÏ¸£¬ËäÈ»Ëû²¢Ã»ÓÐ¸ßÖÖ×å¾«ÁéµÄ½ðÉ«µÄ³¤·¢--ËûµÄÍ··¢ÊÇÒø»ÒÉ«µÄ¡£ËûÇá´àµÄÉùÒôÈÃ°¢À­¹±´Ó³ÁË¼ÖÐÇåÐÑ¹ýÀ´--"ÇëÎÊÄú¾ÍÊÇ°¢À­¹±°É£¬ÎÒ½ÐÄªÈðÅË£¬·îÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõµÄÃüÁî£¬ÔÚÕâÀïÓ­½ÓÄú¡£"µ±Ëû·¢ÏÖ·ç³¾ÆËÆËÈ´²»Ê§ÆøÊÆµÄÈËÀàÂúÉíÊÇÉËºÛºÍ°üÔúµÄÊ±ºò£¬Ò²³ÔÁËÒ»¾ª£¬ÓÈÆäÊÇ°¢À­¹±ÄÇË«»¹ÔÚÎ¢Î¢·ººìµÄÑÛ¾¦£¬¼¸ºõÈÃÕâ¸ö¾«ÁéÏÅÁËÒ»Ìø¡£¾¡¹Ü°¢À­¹±µÄºìÑÛ¾¦ÏóÊÇ´øÓÐµãÄ§ÐÔ£¬µ«¾«ÁéÄÜ¸Ð¾õµ½ÑÛÇ°µÄÈËÀà¾ø¶ÔÃ»ÓÐÈÎºÎ¶ñÒâ£¬ÓÚÊÇ¾«Áé²»½û¹ØÇÐµØÎÊ£º"Äú²»Òª½ô°É£¿"  
  
"ÎÒ¾ÍÊÇ°¢À­¹±£¬ÎÒÃ»ÊÂ£¬Ð»Ð»ÄúµÄ¹ØÐÄ¡£ÊÇµÄ£¬ÎÒÕýÆÈ²»¼±´ýµØÏë¼ûµ½ÄãÃÇµÄÍõ¡£ÀÍ¼Ý¸øÎÒ´øÂ·¡£"  
  
"ÇëËæÎÒÀ´¡£"ÄªÈðÅËºÜÓÅÑÅµØ×ª¹ýÉí£¬ÔÚÇ°Ãæ¸ø°¢À­¹±ÁìÂ·¡£¼ÇµÃÇ°¼¸´Î²¢Î´ÓÐÈç´ËµÄÀñÓö£¬¼ÓÉÏÕâÒ»´ÎÓ­½ÓËûµÄ¾«ÁéÊÇÈç´ËºÍÉÆºÍ¸ßÑÅ£¬°¢À­¹±ÐÄÀï°µ°µµØ³Ô¾ª¡£  
  
Ëæºó°¢À­¹±¸ú×ÅÄªÈðÅËÍùÁÖ×ÓµÄÉî´¦×ßÈ¥¡£ÕâÒ»Â·ÉÏ£¬ËûÃÇ½¥½¥µØÔÚÕâÀïÄÇÀï¼ûµ½ÁË¾«Áé£¬ÓÐµÄ×øÔÚ´óÊ÷ÉÏ£¬ÓÐµÄ²ØÔÚ»¨¼ä£¬ÓÐµÄÕ¾ÔÚ¸ß¸ßµÄÊ÷ÉÏ¡£ÎÞÒ»²»ÔÚ³ª×ÅÓÇÉËµÄ¸è£¬ÎÞÒ»²»ÈÃÈËÐÄËé¡£°¢À­¹±×¢Òâµ½ÄªÈðÅËµÄÑÛÈ¦Ò²ÊÇºìºìµÄ¡£  
  
°¡£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬Ïë²»µ½ÄãµÄÀëÈ¥¾¹ÈÃºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄ¾«Áé¶¼Èç´ËµØÍ´¿à£¬°¢À­¹±£¬ÄãÕæÊÇ×ïÄõÉîÖØ¡­¡­¼´±ãÄãÔÙÅ¬Á¦£¬Ò²ÎÞ·¨ÈÃÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÆðËÀ»ØÉú£¬ÎÞ·¨Íì»Ø¶ÔÕû¸öºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄÉËº¦ÁË¡­¡­  
  
ËäÈ»ÏÝÓÚ±¯Í´Ö®ÖÐ£¬µ«×öÎªÓ­½Ó¿ÍÈËµÄÒ»¸öÅãÍ¬£¬ÄªÈðÅË¾¡Á¿²»ÈÃ°¢À­¹±¸Ðµ½±»ÀäÂä£¬Ëû¿ª¿ÚµÀ£º"¶Ô²»Æð£¬×ð¾´µÄ¿ÍÈË£¬ÇëÔ­ÁÂºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄ±¯ÉËÓ°ÏìÁËÄúµÄÇéÐ÷"--Ëû¿´µ½°¢À­¹±Ò²ÊÇÒ»Ñù±¯Í´µÄ±íÇé£¬ÒÔÎªÄÇÊÇÊÜÁËËûÃÇµÄÓ°Ïì£¬ÓÚÊÇ½âÊÍµÀ£º"ÎÒÏ£ÍûÄúÄÜÔ­ÁÂÎÒÃÇÏÖÔÚµÄ´¦¾³ºÍÐÄÇé--"µ«ÄªÈðÅËÏëÁËÏëÓÖÏÈÎÊµÀ£º"ÇëÎÊ¸óÏÂÊÇ·ñÔøºÍÎÒÃÇµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µîÏÂÔÚÒ»Æð£¿Äú¿ÉÒÔ¸æËßÎÒÃÇÓÐ¹ØËûµÄÒ»Ð©ÏûÏ¢Âð£¿"  
  
°¢À­¹±ÐÄÀïÒ»³Á£¬´ðµÀ£º"ÊÇµÄ£¬ÎÒÕýÊÇÎªÕâ¼þÊÂ¶øÀ´¡£"  
  
Í»È»Ò»Ä¨Ñô¹â³öÏÖÔÚÄªÈðÅËµÄÁ³ÉÏ£¬Ëû¾ªÏ²µØÎÊµÀ£º"Ì«ºÃÁË£¬Äú²»ÖªµÀ£¬Õû¸öºÚÉ­ÁÖ×î½ü¶¼ÔÚÅÎÍû×ÅËûµÄÏûÏ¢£¬µ«È¥´òÌýµÄÈË¶¼»¹Ã»ÓÐ»ØÀ´¡£Äú¿ÉÒÔ¸æËßÎÒÒ»Ð©Âð£¿"  
  
°¢À­¹±µÄÐÄ¸üÊÇ³ÁÖØ£º"¶Ô²»Æð£¬Õâ¼þÊÂÎÒ±ØÐëÏÈÃæ¼ûÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõ¡­¡­"  
  
ÄªÈðÅËµÄ´óÑÛ¾¦¼«ÎªÕð¾ª£º"ÊÇÕâÑù¡­¡­"ÄªÈðÅËÓÖÏëÆðÁËÐ©Ê²Ã´£¬ËûÖÕÓÚÏÂ¾öÐÄËµµÀ£º"¶Ô²»Æð¿ÍÈË£¬ÎÒÓÐÒ»¸öÐ¡Ð¡µÄÇëÇó--"  
  
"ÇëËµ¡£"  
  
"ÎÒÃÇµÄÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõËû¡­¡­ÏÖÔÚÊ®·ÖµØ±¯Í´--Äú²»ÖªµÀ£¬ÈýÌìÇ°£¬ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõµÄ·òÈË--ÎÒÃÇ¾´°®µÄ¿µËØ°¬À¶Íõºó£¬ËýÒòÎªË¼ÄîÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µîÏÂ£¬¶øÉËÐÄÖÂËÀ--Õû¸öºÚÉ­ÁÖÏÖÔÚ¶¼ÔÚÎªËýµÄÀëÈ¥¶ø±¯ÉË£¬ÎÒÃÇµÄÍõ¸üÊÇ±¯Í´Óû¾ø--Èç¹ûÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µîÏÂÒ²ÊÇ²»Ì«ºÃµÄÏûÏ¢£¬ÎÒ¿ÒÇëÄúÄÜ¡­¡­²»ÒªÈÃÎÒÃÇµÄÍõ¸Ðµ½Ñ©ÉÏ¼ÓËª¡£"  
  
ÌýÁËÄªÈðÅËµÄ»°£¬°¢À­¹±Ïò±»À×¾ªËÆµÄÒ»²ü£¬ÃÍµØ×ª¹ýÍ·£¬¶¢×ÅÄªÈðÅË--"ÄãÊÇËµÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËûÄ¸Ç×ËÀÁË£¿"  
  
ÄªÈðÅËà«à«µØµÀ£º"ÊÇµÄ¡£¿µËØ°¬À¶ÍõºóÊÇ¶àÃ´Ë¼ÄîËýµÄ¶ù×Ó°¡¡£ÄúÒ²ÐíÖªµÀ¾«Áé¿ÉÒÔÓÐÓÀºãµÄÉúÃü£¬µ«µ¶½£ºÍË®»ð»¹ÓÐ±¯Í´Ò²ÊÇ¿ÉÒÔ¶áÈ¥ËûÃÇµÄÉúÃüµÄ¡£¶øÎÒÃÇµÄ¿µËØ°¬À¼Íõºó£¬ÕæÈÃÈËÄÑ¹ý°¡£¬ËýËÀÓÚ±¯ÉË¡£ËýÒ»×ß£¬¼¸ºõ¾Í´ø×ßÁËºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄËùÓÐµÄÃÀÀö£¬ÎÒÃÇµÄÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõÒ²¼¸ºõÍ´²»ÓûÉú£¬ÕâÈÃÎÒÃÇµÄºÚÉ­ÁÖ¿ÉÔõÃ´°ì¡­¡­"  
  
ÌýÁËÄªÈðÅËµÄ»°£¬°¢À­¹±Õû¸öÈË¶¼Òª´ô×¡ÁË--Ô­À´¸Õ²ÅËûÌýµ½µÄÄÇÐ©°§Çú²¢²»ÊÇÎªÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹³ªµÄ£¬ºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄ¾«Áé»¹²»ÖªµÀÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹·¢ÉúÁËÊ²Ã´£¬ËûÃÇÊÇÔÚÎªÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÄ¸Ç×³ªÍì¸è£¡ÌìÄÄ£¡£¡ÄÇÃ´ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõÄÜ³ÐÊÜ×¡Ëû´øÀ´µÄÐÂÏûÏ¢Âð£¿´ÓÄªÈðÅËµÄ»°À´¿´£¬ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõ²¢²»ÏóÊÇÌúÊ¯ÐÄ³¦µÄÈË¡£°¢À­¹±ÊµÔÚÊÇÐÄ»ÒÒâÀä£¬ËûÏë×Å£¬ÕâÒ»´ÎÊÇ²»ÊÇÒªÎ¥±³À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÖöÍÐ£¬ÔÝÊ±²»ÒªÈ¥Ãæ¼ûÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõ£¿  
  
"ÄÇÃ´--Èç¹ûÏÖÔÚÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõ²»±ã´òÈÅ£¬ÎÒÏëÎÒ¿ÉÒÔÒÔºóÔÙÀ´¡­¡­"°¢À­¹±µÄ»°»¹Ã»ÓÐËµÍê¾Í±»ÄªÈðÅË´ò¶ÏÁË--  
  
"²»²»£¬Çë²»ÒªÕâÑù¡£ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõÌØ±ð·Ô¸À¹ý£¬Èç¹ûÄú´øÓÐÓÐ¹ØÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µîÏÂµÄÈÎºÎÏûÏ¢£¬¶¼ÒªÎÒÎñ±ØÂíÉÏ´øÄúÈ¥¼ûËû¡£"  
  
°¢À­¹±ÉîÉîµØÌ¾ÁË¿ÚÆø£¬µãµãÍ·¡£  
  
½ÓÏÂÀ´£¬Ò²ÐíÊÇÒÑ¾­ÓÐÁË²»ÏêµÄÔ¤¸Ð£¬ÄªÈðÅË²¢Ã»ÓÐÏò°¢À­¹±ÔÙ¶àÎÊÐ©Ê²Ã´£¬´ËÍâÄªÈðÅËÔÚ°¢À­¹±µÄÁ³ÉÏ¿´µ½ÁËÉõÖÁ±ÈËû×Ô¼º»¹ÒªÉîµÄ±¯ÉË£¬ÕâÈÃËû¸Ðµ½ÊµÔÚÎÞ·¨Æô³Ý´òÈÅÑÛÇ°Õâ¸öÌØÊâµÄÈËÀà¡£  
  
ÄªÈðÅË´ø×Å°¢À­¹±´©¹ý´Ô´ÔµÄÊ÷ÁÖ£¬ÖÕÓÚÀ´µ½Ò»×ù¹¬µîÇ°--¹¬µîÈ«ÓÃ½à°×µÄ´óÀíÊ¯½¨³É£¬¸ß´ó¶ø»Ô»Í£¬¹¬µîµÄ½á¹¹ÇÉÃîµØºÍÖÜÎ§µÄ²ÎÌì´óÊ÷ÈÜºÍÔÚÒ»Æð£¬¹¬µîµÄµñ¿ÌºÍ»¨ÎÆ¶¼ÓÃ»Æ½ðÃØÒøºÍ¸÷ÖÖ±¦Ê¯×°ÊÎ£¬ÔÚÍ¸¹ýÊ÷ÁÖÖÐµÄÑô¹âÖÐÉÁÉÁ·¢¹â¡£¼´Ê¹Ã»ÓÐÕâÐ©±¦Ê¯±¦Îï×°ÊÎ£¬Ò²Ö»ÓÐÁÖ¹ÈµÄ°£¶ûÂ¡µÄ¸®µÚ¿ÉÒÔºÍËüÏàæÇÃÀ¡£¾ÝËµ£¬ÄÇÊÇÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõ×¨ÃÅÎªËûµÄÆÞ×ÓÐÞ½¨µÄ£¬¶øÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõ--²»¿ÉË¼ÒéµÄ£¬ÁíÓÐ¸®µÚÔÚ²»Ô¶´¦µÄµØÏÂÅÓ´óµÄ¶´Ñ¨Àï¡£  
  
ÄªÈðÅËÁì×Å°¢À­¹±£¬´©¹ýÃÀÀö¶øÓÖËà¾²µÄ¹¬µî³¤ÀÈ£¬À´µ½ÁËÕýµî£¬³ýÁËÄªÈðÅËºÍ°¢À­¹±£¬ÒÔ¼°Õýµî¾¡Í·µÄÒ»ÕÅ¸ß´ó¡¢³¤³¤µÄÒÎ×ÓÉÏ£¬×ø×ÅµÄÒ»Î»¾«Áé£¬ÕýµîÀïÒÑ¿ÕÎÞÒ»ÈË¡£°¢À­¹±Ïë£¬Ò²ÐíÕâÀïÔ­À´Õ¾ÂúÁËÊÌÅ®ºÍÎÀ±ø£¬³¤ÒÎÉÏ×øµÄ²»ÊÇÒ»¸ö¶ø¿ÉÄÜÊÇÁ½¸ö¾«Áé£¬µ«ÏÖÔÚÄÇÐ©ÊÌÅ®ºÍÎÀ±ø¶¼ÊØ»¤·ØÁéÈ¥ÁË°É¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±±ß×ß±ßÍû×Åµî¾¡Í·×ø×ÅµÄÄÇÒ»Î»Éí×Å°×ÒÂµÄÉÁÉÁ·¢ÁÁµÄ¾«Áé--ÄÇ¿Ï¶¨¾ÍÊÇ´«ÎÅÖÐµÄÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÁË--ÓÉÓÚÌ«Ô¶ÁË¿´µÃ²¢²»Ê®·ÖÇå³þ£¬¼ÓÖ®¾«ÁéÉíºó´óÉÈµÄÂäµØ´°£¬Ê¹µÃÄæ¹âµÄ°¢À­¹±Ê¼ÖÕÎÞ·¨¿´ÇåËûµÄÁ³ÅÓ£¬Ö»¾õµÃËûµÄÌåÐÎºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ºÜÏàÏó¡£  
  
ÖÕÓÚÀ´µ½ÁËÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõÇ°½Ï½üµÄµØ·½£¬µ«ÊÇÈÔÓÐºÃ¼¸²½µÄ¾àÀë--ÄÇÊÇ±ØÒªµÄÀñÒÇ¡£µ½ÁË½ü´¦²Å·¢ÏÖÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÉíÉÏ´©µÄÊÇ¼þ°×É«µÄ³¤ÅÛ£¬µ«×ºÂúÁËÏóÉ³Á£Ò»ÑùÏ¸µÄ×êÊ¯£¬ÒòÎª×êÊ¯·´Éä¡¢ÕÛÉä×ÅÑô¹â£¬Òò¶øÔ¶Ô¶¿´È¥»ª¹âÉÁË¸£¬Õû¸öÈËÉÁÉÁ·¢ÁÁ£¬µ«ÊÇ½ü¿´Ôò¹â»ªÏ¸Äå¶øÈáÈó¡£µ«ÈÃ°¢À­¹±ÓÐµãÊ§ÍûµÄÊÇ£¬¼´Ê¹ÊÇ½ü¾àÀë£¬ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÉíºóµÄÄÇÉÈ´°Í¸¹ýÀ´µÄÑô¹âÈÔÊÇÌ«´ÌÑÛ£¬ÈÃÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÕû¸öÈË¾ÍÏó±»¹â»·ÁýÕÖ×ÅÒ»Ñù£¬»¹ÊÇÎÞ·¨¿´ÇåËûµÄÁ³¡£  
  
ÄªÈðÅËÏòÒÎ×ÓÉÏµÄÈË¾ÏÁË¸ö¹ª--"ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõ£¬ÄúËùµÈºòµÄÈËÎÒ¸øÄú´øÀ´ÁË¡£"  
ÒÎ×ÓÉÏµÄ¾«ÁéÃ»ÓÐËµ»°£¬Ö»ÊÇµãµãÍ·£¬»Ó»ÓÊÖ£¬È»ºóÄªÈðÅË×ªÉí·É¿ìµØ×ß³öÁË´óµî¡£ÓÚ´óµîÀïÖ»Ê£ÏÂÁËÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûºÍ°¢À­¹±Á½¸ö¡£  
  
"Äã¾ÍÊÇ°¢À­¹±£¿ÄãºÍÎÒµÄ²¿ÏÂÒ»Æð×÷Õ½¹ý£¬³£³£ÌýËûÃÇËµÆðÄã£¬½ñÌìÈ´ÊÇµÚÒ»´Î¼ûÃæ¡£"  
  
Èç´ËÊìÏ¤µÄÉùÒô´ÓÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûµÄ×ìÀï´«³öÀ´£¬°¢À­¹±¼¸ºõÔÎØÊ--ÄÇ²»¾ÍÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÉùÒôÂð£¿³ýÁË±ÈÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏÔµÃ³ÁÎÈ¡¢³ÉÊì¡¢ÒÔ¼°ÒþÒþµØÍ¸Â¶³öÒ»¸öÀú¾­¹ýÂþ³¤ËêÔÂµÄÍõÕßµÄÍþÑÏºÍÉî²©Ö®Íâ£¬ÄÇ¼¸ºõ¾ÍÊÇÒ»Ä£Ò»ÑùµÄ¡¢ºÜÃÀºÃµÄÉùÒô¡£Ìì£¡ÄÜÏëÏóÕâÃ´Ëµ»°µÄÈË£¬»áÊÇÆ¢Æø¹Å¹Ö¡¢×ÔË½¡¢Íý×Ô×ð´ó¡¢Ì°²ÆÁ²¸»ÒÔ¼°ÖÖÖÖÁ÷ÑÔËùÃèÊöµÄÄÇÑùÂð£¿×ÓÐ¤Æä¸¸£¬ÓÐÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÄÇÑùµÄ¶ù×Ó£¬ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÔõÃ´»áÊÇÏóÊÀÈËÃèÊöµÄÄÇÑùÒ»¸öÈË£¿  
  
°¢À­¹±µ¹ÎüÁËÒ»¿ÚÀäÆø¡£´Ó¶ÔÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûµÄ²Â²âÖÐ×ß³ö£¬ËûÏëÆð×Ô¼º»¹ÁíÓÐÊ¹Ãü¡£ÓÚÊÇËûµ¥Ï¥¹òÏÂ£¬´Ó»³ÀïÌÍ³öÁËÄÇ°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹½»¸øËûµÄÒø¹âÉÁÉÁµÄÑüµ¶£¬Ë«ÊÖ¾Ù¹ýÍ·¶¥£¬µÍ×ÅÍ·´ðµÀ£º"ÊÇµÄ£¬ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõ£¬ÎÞÄÜµÄ°¢À­¹±Ã»ÄÜÕÕ¹ËºÃÄúµÄ¶ù×Ó£¬ËûÎÞÂÛÔÙ×öÊ²Ã´¶¼ÒÑÎÞ·¨²¹³¥£¬ÏÖÔÚËûÖ»ÇëÇóÄú¸øÓèËûÓ¦ÓÐµÄ³Í·£--"  
  
ÈÃ°¢À­¹±¸Ðµ½²ïÒìµÄÊÇ£¬×ùÉÏµÄÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûËÆºõ¶Ô°¢À­¹±µÄ»°²¢Ã»ÓÐÌ«¼¤µÄ·´Ó¦£¬²¢Ã»ÓÐ°¢À­¹±ÏëÏóÖÐµÄ¼±ÇÐµØÅÌÎÊ£º"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¿£¿À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËûÔõÃ´ÁË"Ö®ÀàµÄÎÊÌâµÈµÈ¡£ÄÑµÀËûÒÑ¾­ÖªµÀÈ«²¿µÄÊÂÇéÁËÂð£¿»¹ÊÇÉ¥ÆÞÖ®Í´ÈÃÕâ¸ö¾«ÁéÍõÒÑ¾­ÂéÄ¾£¿»òÐí£¬ÂéÄ¾Ïà¶ÔÓÚ±¯Í´£¬·´¶ø¶ÔÕâ¸ö¾«Áé¸üºÃÐ©£¿  
  
--ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÖ»ÊÇÆ½¾²¶øÓÖ»ºÂýµØËµµÀ£º"²»ÒªÇáÒ×µØ¸ø×Ô¼º»òÊÇ±ðÈË¶¨×ï¡£¹ýÀ´°ÉÎÒµÄº¢×Ó£¬µ½ÎÒ¸úÇ°À´¡£"  
  
ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û¶ÔÑÛÇ°µÄÕâ¸öÄêÇáÈËµÄ´«Ææ¾­ÀúÒÑÔçÓÐËùÎÅ£¬¾ÝËµËûÕýÊÇÄÇÎ»ÈÃ°£¶ûÂ¡µÄÅ®¶ùÇãÇé¡¢ÉõÖÁ²»Ï§·ÅÆú×Ô¼ºµÄÓÀÉúµÄÄÇ¸öÈËÀà¡£´ÓËû½øÈë´óµîµÄ²»·²µÄ²½ÓîÖÐ£¬ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û¾Í¿ÉÒÔ¸Ðµ½Ò»ÖÖÎÞÐÎµÄÍõÕßÖ®·ç¡£ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÏëÒªºÃºÃ¿´¿´£¬Ëû¾¿¾¹ÊÇÒ»¸öÔõÑùµÄÈË¡£  
  
ÌýÁËÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûµÄ»°£¬°¢À­¹±Î¢Î¢Ì§ÆðÍ·£¬°Ñµ¶¾ÙÔÚÐØÇ°£¬Ëû¿´µ½Ç°ÃæµÄÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõÕýÓÅÑÅËûÏòÉì³öÊÖ£¬µÈ´ý×ÅËû¡£°¢À­¹±Õ¾ÆðÀ´£¬ËûÇ«±°µØ·ÅµÍÊÓÏß£¬Ã»ÓÐÖ±ÊÓÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûµÄÁ³£¬×ßµ½ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõµÄ¸úÇ°£¬µÍÍ·µ¥Ï¥¹òÁËÏÂÈ¥¡£  
  
ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÆ½¾²µØ´Ó°¢À­¹±ÊÖÀï½Ó¹ýÑüµ¶£¬¶ËÏêÁËÒ»»á£¬Ò»Ë¿¹âÃ¢ÔÚËûµÄÑÛÀïÁ÷¶¯¡£µ«Ëû»¹ÊÇ·ÅÏÂµ¶¡£  
"ÆðÀ´°É£¬ÎÒµÄº¢×Ó--"ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûËµµÀ¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±ÓÚÊÇÌ§ÆðÁËÍ·£¬ÔÚËûÌ§ÆðÍ·µÄÒ»É²ÄÇ£¬¾«ÁéÍõ¿´µ½ÁËÒ»ÕÅÓ¢¿¡¶ø±¯Í´µÄÁ³¡£ÈËÀàÄÇÒ»Ë«Î¢Î¢·ººìÈ´Éîåä°§³îµÄÑÛ¾¦£¬ÈÃ¾«ÁéÍõ¿´µ½ÁËÒ»¸öÄÇÃ´Í´¿àºÍ±¥ÊÜÕÛÄ¥µÄÁé»ê¡£ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û²»ÓÉ×ÔÖ÷µØÏò°¢À­¹±Éì¹ýÊÖÈ¥--¶ø°¢À­¹±Ì§Í·¿´µ½ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û£¬¸üÊÇ¾ª´ôÁË--ÄÇ¸ú±¾¾ÍÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¡£¡£¡£¡Ìì£¡£¡£¡ËûÃÇµÄÁ³£¬ËûÃÇµÄÑÛ¾¦±Ç×Ó¶ú¶äÃ¼Ã«Í··¢×ì£¬¸ú±¾¾ÍÊÇÒ»Ä£Ò»Ñù£¬³ýÁË£¬ÔÚÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûµÄÑÛÖÐ£¬ÒÑÓÉ²×É£ºÍ³Á¾²´úÌæÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÄêÇáºÍÔï¶¯Ö®Íâ£¬ËûÃÇ¼¸ºõ¾ÍÊÇÍ¬Ò»¸öÈË£¡£¡ËäËµ¸¸×ÓÏàÏóµÄÇé¿ö²¢²»ÉÙ£¬µ«ÏóËûÃÇ¶þÈËÈç´ËÏóµÄ»¹ÊÇº±¼û--±Ï¾¹¾«ÁéµÄËêÔÂÔÚ×öÎª¸¸Ç×µÄÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÁ³ÉÏÁôÏÂÁËÌ«ÉÙµÄºÛ¼£--Òò´ËÈô·ÇÊÂÏÈÖªµÀËûÃÇÊÇ¸¸×Ó£¬·ñÔò»¹»áÒÔÎªËûÃÇÊÇÍ¬°ûÐÖµÜ¡£°¢À­¹±Í´¿àµÄÏëµ½--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ºÍÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û£¬¾ÍÊÇ»¥Îª¶Ô·½µÄ¹ýÈ¥ºÍÎ´À´Âð£¿¶øÈç¹û£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÄÜÓÐ½«À´£¬½«À´µÄËû¾ÍÊÇÏÖÔÚµÄÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÕâ¸öÑù×ÓÂð¡­¡­¿´µ½°¢À­¹±µÄ¾ªÑÈ£¬ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÔò¶ÔËûÐ¦Ð¦£¬¾«ÁéÍõÔçÒÑÏ°¹ßÄÇÐ©±»ËûÃÇ¸¸×ÓÁ©³¬¼¶µØÏàÏó¾ª´ôÁËµÄÈËµÄ±íÇé£¬µ«Ð¦ÈÝÖÐ´ø×ÅÒ»Ë¿¿àÉ¬--ÒÔºó²»»áÔÙÓÐÈËÒòÎªÕâ¸ö¶øÄÖÎó»áÁË°É¡£  
  
--°¢À­¹±ÐÄÇé³ÁÖØµØ½Ó¹ýÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûµÄÊÖ£¬½«×Ô¼ºµÄÁ³ÌùÔÚ¾«ÁéÍõµÄÊÖ±³ÉÏ--ÄÇÊÇ¾«Áé×åµÄÒ»ÖÖ±íÊ¾¶ÔÒ»·½µÄ¿íË¡¶øÁíÒ»·½±íÊ¾½ÓÊÜ¿íË¡µÄ·½Ê½¡£  
  
"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÐÊ²Ã´»°ÒªÄã¸æËßÎÒÂð£¿"ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÆ½¾²µØÎÊµÀ¡£  
°¢À­¹±ÎÞÄÎµØÒ¡Ò¡Í·¡£  
  
ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÓÖ¿´ÁË¿´ÊÖÀïµÄÑüµ¶--Ì¾ÁË¿ÚÆø£¬"ÄÇÃ´ËûÊÇÈÃÄãÀ´ÌýÎÒËµµÄ--ÄãÏÈÆðÀ´°ÉÎÒµÄº¢×Ó¡£"  
  
°¢À­¹±ËÉ¿ªÁËÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûµÄÊÖ£¬´¹Í·Õ¾Á¢ÔÚÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û¸úÇ°--ËûÊµÔÚÎÞ·¨Ö±ÊÓÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û£¬ÒòÎªËûÒ»¿´µ½ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û£¬¾Í»áÏëµ½´¹ËÀµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÑù×Ó£¬ÏóÕëÔúÒ»ÑùµØ´ÌÍ´ËûÄÇ¹ýÓÚ×ÔÔðµÄÐÄ¡£  
  
ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÖªµÀ×Ô¼ººÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ì«¹ýÏàÏóµÄÁ³ÅÓ¶ÔÈÎºÎÒ»¸öÎªÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹±¯ÉËµÄÈËÀ´Ëµ¶¼ÊÇÒ»ÖÖ´Ì¼¤¡£ËûÄ¬Ä¬µØ´ÓÍõÒÎÉÏÆðÀ´£¬×ßµ½Ò»±ß×ª¹ýÉíÈ¥£¬±³¶Ô×Å°¢À­¹±£¬Ë«ÊÖÎÕ×ÅÄÇ°ÑÑüµ¶·ÅÔÚÉíºó£¬ËûÕû¸öÈË¼¸ºõÒþÔÚ´Ó´ó´°×ÓÉä¹ýÀ´µÄÑô¹âÀï--"ÄÇÃ´£¬ÎÒ¶ù×ÓµÄÅóÓÑ£¬ÔÚÎÒ°ÑÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÒªÎÒËµµÄ»°Ëµ³öÀ´Ö®Ç°£¬ÄãÔ¸ÒâñöÌýÒ»Î»±¯ÉËµÄ¸¸Ç×£¬»³ÄîËûµÄ¶ù×ÓÂð£¿"ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÎÊµÀ¡£  
  
--Êµ¼ÊÉÏ£¬Á½ÈË¶¼¹ýÓÚ±¯Í´£¬²¢²»ÊÇºÏÊÊµÄ»¥ÏàÇãÍÂµÄ¶ÔÏó£¬µ«ÎÞÄÎµÄÊÇÔÚºÚÉ­ÁÖÀï£¬½öÊÇ¿µËØ°¬À¶µÄËÀÈ¥£¬¾ÍÒÑ¾­Ê¹µÃÕû¸öºÚÉ­ÁÖÏÝÈë±ÀÀ£µÄ±ßÔµ£¬Èç¹ûÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û×Ô¼º²»ÄÜÏÈµ÷ÕûºÃÇéÐ÷£¬ÄÇÃ´ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÁìµ¼ÏÂµÄºÚÉ­ÁÖ±ãÎÞ·¨½ÓÊÜÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄËÀÑ¶¡£  
  
--"ÎÒÔ¸ÒâÁË½âËûµÄÒ»ÇÐ£¬ËûÖµµÃÔÚÎÒÃÇµÄÐÄÀïÓÀÉú--"°¢À­¹±Õæ³ÏµØ»Ø´ð¡£ËûµÄÍ·ÒÀ¾ÉµÍ´¹£¬Ã»ÓÐ¿´µ½ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍ»È»×ª¹ýÁ³¡¢Æ½¾²µÄÄ¿¹âÉ²Ê±±äµÃÁèÀ÷¡¢¶¢×ÅËû¿´ÁËÒ»»á¡£  
  
×ª»ØÁ³£¬ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÓÖ»Ø¸´ÁËÆ½¾²£¬Ëû³¤³¤µØÌ¾ÁËÒ»¿ÚÆø£¬ËµµÀ£º"Ð»Ð»Äã£¬º¢×Ó--ÎÒÃÇÏÈ´ÓÊ²Ã´µØ·½¿ªÊ¼ÄØ£¿¾Í´ÓÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ð¡Ê±ºòËµÆð°É--"  
  
"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»ÊÇÒ»¸öÆÕÍ¨µÄº¢×Ó--ÎÒÕâÃ´ËµËû£¬²¢²»ÊÇÒòÎªËû´ÓËûÄ¸Ç×ÉíÉÏ¼Ì³ÐÀ´ÁËÎ÷·½¸ßÖÖ¾«ÁéµÄÑªÍ³--Ç¡Ç¡Ïà·´£¬ËûÉíÉÏÃ»ÓÐÁ÷ÓÐÏÖÓÐÈÎºÎÒ»¸ö¾«ÁéÖÖ×åµÄÑªÒº--ËûÊÇ¶ÀÒ»ÎÞ¶þµÄ¡¢¿µËØ°¬À¶¸øÎÒµÄ×îÃÀºÃµÄ¡¢×îÕä¹óµÄÀñÎï--"  
Ëµµ½Õâ£¬ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û²»ÓÃ»ØÍ·È¥¿´£¬¶¼¿ÉÒÔÏëÏóµÃµ½°¢À­¹±Á³ÉÏ¾ªÒìµÄ±íÇé£¬»òÐí°¢À­¹±»á²»Â¶ÉùÉ«£¬µ«ËûµÄÐÄÀïÒ»¶¨¾ªÆæÎÞ±È--Õâ¾¿¾¹ÊÇÔõÃ´»ØÊÂ£¿  
  
ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û¼ÌÐøËûµÄÐðÊö£¬²»Ò»»á¶ù£¬Á½¸öÈË¶¼³Á½þÔÚÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûµÄ»ØÒäºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÉñÆæµÄ¹ÊÊÂÀï¡£  
  
--"ÎÒÒª¸ÐÐ»ÎÒµÄÆÞ×Ó¿µËØ°¬À¶£¬Ëý²»µ«¸øÁËÎÒÊÀ¼ä×îÉîµÄ°®£¬»¹¸øÁËÎÒ²»¿ÉË¼ÒéµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬×÷ÎªÎÒÃÇÓÀºãµÄ°®µÄ¼ûÖ¤¡£  
  
--ÔçÔÚÎÒºÍ¿µËØ°¬À¶»¥¶¨ÖÕÉíµÄÊ±ºò£¬Ëý¾ÍÏë¸øÎÒÒ»¸öÌØÊâµÄÀñÎïÀ´×öÎªÎÒÃÇ°®µÄ¼ûÖ¤--ÄÇÊ±µÄËý»¹ÄêÇá¡¢³äÂúÁËÇà´ººÍ»îÁ¦¡£µ±Ê±µÄºÚÉ­ÁÖÕýÃ¦ÓÚÓ¦¸¶²Ð¿áµÄÕ½Õù£¬ÊÇËýµÄÃÀÀöºÍ¼áÈÍ¸øÁËÆ£±¹µÄÎÒºÍºÚÉ­ÁÖÒÔÓÂÆøºÍÏ£Íû¡£µ±µÃÖª£¬Ë÷Â¡ÉíËäËÀ£¬µ«Áé»êÈÔÔÚ£¬Ò»µ©µÃµ½Ä§½äµÄÁ¦Á¿£¬¾Í¿ÉÒÔ¸´»î£¬²¢¸³ÒÔÐÎÌåµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÎÒ¿É°®µÄ¿µËØ°¬À¶¾ÍÏë--  
  
¼ÈÈ»Ð°¶ñµÄÁ¦Á¿¿ÉÒÔÖÆÔìÒ»¸öÐÎÌå£¬ÄÇÃ´£¬°®µÄÁ¦Á¿ÎªÊ²Ã´¾Í²»ÄÜÒ²´´Ôì³öÒ»¸öÀ´ÄØ£¿£¡£¡£¡ËýºÍÎÒµÄ°®µÄÁ¦Á¿£¬ÄÑµ½²»×ã¹»È¥ÕâÃ´×öÂð£¿Èç¹û³É¹¦ÁË£¬ÄÇ²»¾ÍÊÇËýºÍÎÒµÄ°®µÄ×îºÃµÄ¼ûÖ¤£¿ÓÚÊÇ£¬Ëý¾öÐÄ²»ÓÃÈÎºÎÊôÓÚÎÒÃÇÁ½¸öÈËµÄ¶«Î÷£¬µ¥µ¥Æ¾Ëý¶ÔÎÒµÄ°®ºÍÎÒ¶ÔËýµÄ°®£¬ÖÆÔì³öÒ»¼þÀñÎï£¬À´Ö¤Ã÷ÎÒºÍËýµÄÕæÖ¿µÄ¡¢ÎÞ¾¡µÄ°®¡£  
  
¶øÕâ°®µÄÁ¦Á¿£¬ÈÔÊÇÐèÒªÔØÌåµÄ¡£Ò²ÐíÊÇÉñµÄ¶÷´Í£¬ÓÐÒ»ÌìÎÒµÄÆÞ×Ó¿µËØ°¬À¶ÔÚÁÖÖÐÉ¢²½µÄÊ±ºò£¬¿´µ½ÁËÒ»Ã¶ÒÔÇ°ÔÚºÚÉ­ÁÖÀï´ÓÎ´·¢ÏÖ¹ýµÄÒ¶×Ó£¬ÏóÃÀÓñÒ»Ñù¾§Ó¨´äÂÌ£¬½ð¹âÁ÷¶¯£¬µ­ÒçÇåÏã--ÄÇ¾ø²»ÊÇºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄÈÎºÎÒ»¿ÃÊ÷ÄÜ³¤³öÀ´µÄÒ¶×Ó£¡£¡ËüµÄÐÎ×´Ò²ºÜÌØ±ð£¬ÎÒÔø»³ÒÉÄÇÊÇ²»ÊÇÔ¶¹ÅÊ±´ú¹âÃ÷Ê÷ÉÏµÄÒ¶×Ó£¬µ«ÎÒµÄÊ·ÊéÖÐÃ»ÓÐÄÇ¿ÃÉñÊ÷µÄÏ¸ÖÂµÄÍ¼»­ºÍÃèÊö£¬¶ø¹âÃ÷Ö®Ê÷ËùÔÚµÄµØ·½Ò²ÀëºÚÉ­ÁÖÌìÒ£µØÔ¶¡£ÖÁ½ñÎÒÈÔ²»ÖªµÀÄÇÃ¶Ò¶×ÓµÄÀ´Àú¡£  
  
ÎÒµÄÆÞ×ÓÁ¢¿Ì±»ËüÎüÒý£¬Õýµ±ËýÏë×Å¸ÃÈçºÎÈ¡ÏÂËüµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÄÇÃ¶Ò¶×ÓÈ´×Ô¼º´ÓÊ÷ÉÏÂäÁËÏÂÀ´£¬Âäµ½ÁËËýµÄÊÖÉÏ¡£Ò¶×ÓÈç´Ë¾§Ó¨ÃÀÀö¡¢¾«Í¨ÈËÐÔ£¬ÎÒÆÞ×ÓÏë£¬ËýÒÑ¾­ÕÒµ½ÁË×îºÃµÄÔØÌå¡£ÓÚÊÇ£¬Ëý´òËãÓÃÄÇÃ¶Ê÷Ò¶ÖÆÔìÒ»¶Ô¶ùÅ®£¬µ«ºóÀ´·¢ÏÖÎÒÃÇµÄÁ¦Á¿Ô¶²»×ãÒÔÕâÃ´×öµÄÊ±ºò--±Ø¾¹½ö½öÊÇÎÒºÍËý¶þÈËµÄÁ¦Á¿£¬¸ú±¾ÎÞ·¨ºÍÇ¿´óµÄÄ§½äÏà±È°¡¡£ÓÚÊÇËý°Ñ¾«Á¦È«·ÅÔÚÒ»¸öÄ¿±êÉÏ¡£ºÇ--ÎÒÃÇµ±³õÈÔÎªÕâÒ»¸öº¢×Ó½«ÊÇÄÐº¢»¹ÊÇÅ®º¢²úÉúÁËÐ¡Ð¡µÄÕùÖ´--ÎÒ¼á³ÖÒªÒ»¸öÅ®¶ù¡¢¾ÍÏóËýÒ»ÑùµÄÃÀÀöºÍÉÆÁ¼£¬¶øËýÔòÏëÒªÒ»¸ö¶ù×Ó£¬Ï£ÍûºÍÎÒÒ»Ä£Ò»Ñù--ºÇ£¬½á¹ûË­Ê¤ÀûÁË²»ÓÃËµÄãÒ²ÖªµÀÁË--  
  
ÆäÊµ£¬ÔÚ¸Õ¿ªÊ¼µÄÊ±ºò£¬¿µËØ°¬À¶ÊÇÍ¬ÒâÁËÎÒµÄÏë·¨µÄ£¬¸øºÚÉ­ÁÖÌíÒ»Î»¾øÎÞ½öÓÐµÄ¾«Áé¹«Ö÷¡£ÎÒÃÇ¶þÈËÃ¿Ìì²»¶ÏµØÓÃÎÒÃÇµÄÁéÁ¦£¬Òýµ¼ÄÇÆ¬Ò¶×ÓÉÏµÄ¹âÃ¢£¬ÎÒ¸ºÔð½«ÄÇÐ©ÓÐÉúÃüµÄ¹âÃ¢Ò»µãÒ»µãµØ×¥×¡²¢Äý¾ÛÆðÀ´£¬ËýÔò¸ºÔðÎ¬»¤ÄÇÐ©Ò×±äÐÎÌå²¢ËÜÔì³ÉÎÒÃÇÏ£ÍûµÄÑù×Ó--ÕâÊÇÒ»Ïî·Ç³£¼è¿à¶øÂþ³¤µÄ¹¤×÷--×î¿ªÊ¼ÄÇÐ©¹âÃ¢ÈÔÊ®·ÖµØÉ¢ÂÒ--ËüÃÇ×ÜÊÇÔÚ²»×¡µØÁ÷¶¯£¬ÄÇÐ©Î¢Ð¡µÄ¹âÃ¢±ØÐëÒ»Á£Ò»Á£µØÄý½áÆðÀ´£¬²¶×½ËüÃÇÊ®·Ö·ÑÁ¦£¬¿µËØ°¬À¶¿ªÊ¼×ö²»µ½ÕâÒ»µã£¬ËýÖ»ÄÜÔÚÎÒ°ÑÕâÐ©¹âÃ¢Ò»¸öÒ»¸ö×¥×¡ÒÔºó£¬È»ºó°ÑËüÃÇ¿ØÖÆÔÚÒ»¶¨µÄµØ·½¡£ÓÐÊ±ºò£¬ÎÒÃÇ½îÆ£Á¦¾¡µØÃ¦ÁËÁ½ÈýÌìÈÔ²»ÄÜ¹Ì¶¨Ò»Á£¹âÃ¢--µ«¼«ÎªÏ¸Ð¡µÄÉ³Á££¬Ö»Òª×ã¹»¶àÒ²ÄÜÐÎ³ÉÒ»¸öÉ³Ä®£¬¼«ÎªÏ¸Ð¡µÄË®µÎ×ã¹»¶àÒ²ÄÜÐÎ³ÉÒ»Æ¬º£Ñó¡£ÔÚÎÒÃÇ¼á³Ö²»Ð¸µØÅ¬Á¦ÁËÎå°ÙÄêºó£¬ÎÒÃÇµÄÒ¶×ÓµÄ¹âÃ¢ÒÑ¾­´ÖÂÔµØÐÎ³ÉÁËÒ»¸öÐ¡Ð¡µÄÈËÐÎ£¬µ«ÊÇ¾ßÌåµÄÏ¸½Ú»¹Ã»ÓÐ¶¨£¬ËüÈÔÊÇÒ»¸öÃ»ÓÐÐÔ±ð£¬Ã»ÓÐÒâÊ¶µÄÎïÌå¡£¶øÕâÊ±£¬Ëæ×ÅºÚÉ­ÁÖ±ß¾³µÐ¾üÓà²¿µÄ×³´óºÍÉ§ÈÅ£¬ÎÒÔÙÒ»´Î±»¾íÈëÃ»ÍêÃ»ÁËµÄÕ½ÊÂÖÐ¡£ÄÇÒÑ³õ¾ß³ûÐÎµÄÉúÃü£¬Ö»ºÃÈ«½»ÓÉ¿µËØ°¬À¶Ò»¸öÈËÈ¥´òÀí--Ô­±¾Á½ÈËµÄÖØµ£ÓÚÊÇ¶¼Ñ¹ÔÚ¿µËØ°¬À¶Ò»¸öÈËÉíÉÏ¡£ÄÇÊÇ±È¿ªÊ¼¸üÐÁ¿àµÄ¹¤×÷£¬ÒòÎªÕâ»Ø²»µ«Òª¹®¹ÌÄÇÐ©ÐÎÌå£¬»¹Òª¸³ÓèËüÐÎ×´¡¢ÁéÆø¡¢ºÍË¼Ïë¡£¶øÎÒÃ¿ÌìÖ»ÄÜ¸øÓèËýÐÄÀíÉÏµÄÖ§³ÖºÍ¼«¶ÌÊ±¼äµÄÔ®Öú¡£  
  
--ÕâÑùÄãÓ¦¸ÃÖªµÀÎªÊ²Ã´º¢×Ó»á±»³ÉÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÁË£¬ÒòÎªÎÒºóÀ´¸ú±¾¾ÍÃ»ÓÐÊ±¼äÈ¥×¢Òâ¿µËØ°¬À¶»á°ÑËü±ä³ÉÊ²Ã´Ñù×Ó£¬ËùÒÔ¿µËØ°¬À¶¸É´à¾ÍÆ²¿ªÁËÎÒµÄ³õÖÔ£¬°´ÕÕËýµÄÔ­ÒâÈ¥×öÁË¡£¶øÎÒµÄÐÄÈ«·ÅÔÚÔõÑù°ïÖúÎÒµÄÆÞ×Ó»Ö¸´ËýµÄÌåÁ¦ÉÏ--Ã¿Ìì£¬ÄÇ³ÁÖØµÄ¹¤×÷¶¼ÈÃËý±äµÃÊ®·ÖÐéÈõ£¬ÎÒÔøºÜ¶à´ÎÈ°Ëý²»ÒªÌ«ÐÁ¿à£¬ËýÈ´ÒåÎÞ·´¹Ë¡£ÓÖ¹ýÁËÁ½Ç§ÄêÒÔºó£¬¿µËØ°¬À¶ÖÕÓÚ°ÑÒ»¸öÐ¡Ð¡µÄÄÐÓ¤½»µ½ÁËÎÒµÄÊÖÉÏ -- Ò»¸öÔÚËýµÄÒâÄîµÄ¶¨¸ñÏÂ£¬»á³¤³ÉºÍÎÒÒ»Ä£Ò»ÑùµÄÄÐÓ¤¡£ÎÒÃÇºóÀ´¸øËûÈ¡ÃûÎªÂÌÒ¶--ÂÌÒ¶¡¤À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹--µ«ÊÇ£¬¸øÕâÃûÄÐÓ¤µÄ×îºó¶¨ÐÎÈ´ÈÃÎÒµÄÆÞ×Ó¸¶³öÁË¼«´óµÄ´ú¼Û£¬Ëý¼¸ºõÓÃ¾¡ÁËËýÈ«²¿µÄÁéÁ¦È¥¹®¹ÌËûµÄÐÎÌåºÍ¶¨¸ñËûµÄÉú³¤·½Ïò¡£´Ó´Ë¿µËØ°¬À¶±äµÃ·Ç³£ÐéÈõ£¬Èç¹ûÃ»ÓÐÎÒÃ¿ÌìÓÃ×Ô¼ºµÄÁéÁ¦ºÍ¸£·ÝÈ¥»»È¡ËýµÄÁ¦Á¿µÄ»°£¬Ëý¾ÍÞß²»µ½µÚ¶þÌì¡­¡­µ«ÎÒÃÇ¡¢²»¡¢Ö÷ÒªÊÇËý£¬ÔÚ¾­ÀúÁË²»¿ÉÏëÏóµÄÂþ³¤µÄÁ½Ç§Îå°ÙÄêÖ®ºó£¬ÖÕÓÚÊµÏÖÁËÎÒºÍËýµÄ°®µÄÊÄÑÔ£¬´´Ôì³öÁËÒ»¸ö¾øÎÞ½öÓÐµÄÉúÃüÀ´Ö¤Ã÷ÎÒÃÇµÄ°®¡¢´´Ôì³öÁËºÚÉ­ÁÖ¡¢ÄËÖÁÕû¸ö¾«Áé×åµÄÆæ¼£--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡­¡­  
  
µ«¼´Ê¹ÊÇÕâÑù£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚµ®Éúºó£¬ÒÀÈ»²»ÄÜÒÀ¿¿×Ô¼ºµÄÁ¦Á¿À´Éú³¤£¬ÓàÏÂµÄÈÕ×ÓÀï£¬ÎÒÎªÁËÑÓÐøÄ¸×Ó¶þÈËµÄÉúÃü£¬Ã¿Ìì¶¼¾«Æ£Á¦½ß¡£µ«ÁîÎÒ¿íÎ¿µÄÊÇ£¬¿µËØ°¬À¶ËäÈ»ºÜÈõ£¬µ«ÈÔ¾ÉÒ»ÌìÌìµØ¼á³ÖÁËÏÂÀ´£¬¶øÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¸üÎª¿ÉÏ²£¬ËûËäÈ»³¤µÃºÜÂý£¬µ«ËûÈÔÈ»³É³¤ÁË¡£ÎÒºÍ¿µËØ°¬À¶Ò»ÌìÌìµØ¿´×ÅËû³¤´ó£¬¿´×ÅËûÓÉÒ»¸ö¿É°®µÄ±¦±¦³¤³ÉÁËÒ»¸ö»úÁéµÄÉÙÄê£¬ÔÙ³¤³ÉÒ»¸öÇàÄê¶øÇÒÕæµÄºÜÏóÎÒ¡£ÕâÑù£¬¿µËØ°¬À¶ºÍÎÒËùÓÐµÄÐÁ¿à¶¼Ã»ÓÐ°×·Ñ¡£µ«ÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×î³õµÄÎå°ÙÄê£¬Ã¿Ò»Ìì¶¼ÈÃÎÒÎªËûµ£ÐÄºÍÄÑ¹ý--ÒòÎªÎÒÃ¿ÌìÖ»ÄÜ¸øËûµÄÓÐÏÞµÄÁ¦Á¿£¬²»ÄÜÂú×ãËû¶Ô×ÔÓÉµÄ¿ÊÍû¡£Ã¿Ìì£¬Ëû¶¼ºÜÐ¡ÐÄµÄ³Ã×Å×Ô¼º»¹ÓÐÁ¦ÆøµÄÊ±ºò£¬È¥×öËû×îÏë×öµÄÊÂÇé--ÓÐÊ±ºò£¬ÊÇÇ×ÊÖ¸øÒ»¿ÃÊ÷ËÉÍÁ£¬ÓÐÊ±ºòÊÇµ½ºÓÀïÈ¥ÌýÓãËµ»°£¬ÓÐÊ±ºòËû¼¸ºõÖ»ÄÜÒ»¶¯²»¶¯µØ´ýÒ»ÕûÌì£¬ÒòÎªËûÒ»´óÔç¾ÍÈ¥»ÓÎèÒ»°Ñ¼¸ºõºÍËûÒ»Ñù¸ßµÄ½£¡£µ«ËûÀë²»¿ªÎÒµÄÁ¦Á¿--»òÕßËµÊÇÎÒ²»¸ÒÃ°ÏÕÍ£Ö¹×Ô¼º¶ÔËûµÄÖ§³Ö£¬ÒòÎªÎÒ²»¸ÒÏëÏó£¬Èç¹ûÒ»µãµãµÄÊèºõ¶¼»áÔì³ÉËûµÄÏûÍö£¬ÄÇ»á¶ÔÎÒºÍ¿µËØ°¬À¶ÊÇÔõÑùµÄ´ò»÷¡£  
  
ÖÕÓÚÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µ®ÉúºóµÄÎå°ÙÄê£¬ÓÐÒ»Ìì£¬ËûÊ§×ÙÁË--ÎÒÅÉÈËËÄ´¦Ñ°ÕÒ£¬µ«ÔÚºÚÉ­ÁÖÄÄ¶¼ÕÒ²»×ÅËû£¬ÎÒºÍ¿µËØ°¬À¶¶¼Òª¼±·èÁË£¡Ïë²»µ½Ê®ÌìÒÔºó£¬Ëû¾ÓÈ»»ØÀ´ÁË£¬µ«ÊÇÉËºÛÀÛÀÛ--Ô­À´Ëû¾¹È»Î¥¿¹ÎÒµÄ½ûÁîµ½Ã¢¶¡É½È¥ÕÒ¶ñÁú²«¶·--Ëûµ±È»²»»áÊÇ¶ñÁúµÄ¶ÔÊÖ£¬ËùÐÒËû¼ñ»ØÒ»ÌõÐ¡Ãü¡£ÎÒ¶ÔËûµÄÃ§×²Ê®·ÖÉúÆø£¬µ«Í¬Ê±£¬ÎÒºÍ¿µËØ°¬À¶ÓÖ¸Ðµ½¸ßÐË--ÒòÎªÄÇÖ¤Ã÷ËûÖÕÓÚ¿ÉÒÔ²»ÒÀÀµÓÚÎÒµÄÁ¦Á¿×Ô¼ºÉú´æÏÂÈ¥£¬×Ô¼º³É³¤ÁË£¡£¡ÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹»Ö¸´ÁËÒÔºó£¬ÎÒÃÇ¾Í°ÑËû³ö×ßµÄÄÇÌì¶¨ÎªËûµÄµÚ¶þ¸öÉúÈÕ£¬Ã¿Äê¶¼»á×öÎªºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄ½ÚÈÕÀ´Çì×£¡£  
  
´Ëºó£¬ÎÒºÍ¿µËØ°¬À¶£¬ÔÚmirkwoodÀïÓÖºÇ»¤ÁËËûÁ½Ç§Äê¡£µ«ÊÇºÚÉ­ÁÖÔÙ´ó£¬Ò²Âú×ã²»ÁËËûºÃÆæµÄÑÛ¾¦ºÍ·ÉÏèµÄÐÄ¡£ÎÒºÍ¿µËØ°¬À¶ÕÒÁËÖÖÖÖÀíÓÉ½ûÖ¹ËûÔÙ´ÎÀë¿ªºÚÉ­ÁÖ£¬µ«ÎÒÃÇÄÚÐÄ¶¼ÖªµÀ£¬ÓÐÁËÃ¢¶¡É½ÄÇ´Î¾­ÀúÒÔºó£¬ÔÙÏëÀ§×¡ËûÊÇºÜÄÑµÄ¡£  
  
ºóÀ´£¬µ±Ä§½äµÄÎ£»úÔÙ´Î³öÏÖµÄÊ±ºò£¬¶ÔÓÚËûµÄÇëÇó³öÐÐ£¬ÎÒÃ»ÓÐ×èÀ¹--¾¡¹Ü¿µËØ°¬À¶½ßÁ¦·´¶Ô¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¸ÕÀë¿ªºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄÄÇÒ»ÕóÊÇÎÒµÄÆÞ×Ó·Ç³£ÄÑ¹ýµÄÈÕ×Ó¡£µ«ºóÀ´£¬µ±ËýÄÜ¸Ð¾õµ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚÀúÏÕ¹ý³ÌÖÐµÄ×ÔÓÉºÍ¿ìÀÖµÄÊ±ºò£¬ËýÒ²±äµÃÇáËÉÆðÀ´¡£--¶ÔÁË£¬ÎÒÍüÁËËµÃ÷£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Õâº¢×ÓºÜÉñÆæ£¬ËûºÍÎÒ¡¢ËûºÍËûµÄÄ¸Ç×¶¼ÐÄÒâÏàÍ¨£¬ËäÈ»ÎÒÃÇ²»ÄÜÖªµÀ¾ßÌåµÄÊÂÇé£¬µ«ÊÇÄÜ¸Ð¾õµ½¶Ô·½µÄÏ²Å­°§ÀÖ --ßÀ£¬¼¸¸öÔÂÇ°£¬ÓÐÒ»ÌìÎÒ¸Ðµ½Ò»ÖÖ´ÓÎ´ÓÐ¹ýµÄ¿Ö¾å--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÇ²»ÊÇÓöÉÏÁËÊ²Ã´ÊÂ£¬ÄãÄÜ¸æËßÎÒÂð£¿"  
"°´Ê±¼äÍÆ²âÀ´¿´£¬´ó¸ÅÊÇÎÒÃÇÔÚÄªÀöÑÇÓöÉÏÁËÑ×Ä§¡£"°¢À­¹±»Ø´ð¡£  
"Ñ×Ä§£¡"¾«ÁéÍõÌýµ½Õâ¸öÃû×ÖÒ²³Ô¾ªµØ×ª¹ýÍ·£¬"ÄÇÊÇºÜ¿ÉÅÂ£¬"--½Ó×ÅÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÌ¾ÁË¿ÚÆøËµµÀ£¬"ÎÒºÜÏëÁË½âºóÀ´»¹·¢ÉúÁËÊ²Ã´£¬²»¹ýÏÖÔÚÊ±¼ä²»ÔÊÐíÕâÃ´×öÁË--"  
  
  
"--ºÃÁË£¬ËµÁËÕâÃ´¶à--ÏÖÔÚ¸ÃËµËµÄãÁË--"ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûËµÍê×ª¹ýÉí£¬×ßµ½ÒÀ¾ÉµÍ×ÅÍ·µÄ°¢À­¹±¸úÇ°--ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û½²µÄ¹ÊÊÂ£¬ÈÃ°¢À­¹±¸Ðµ½Õð¾ªºÍ¸ü¼ÓÄÚ¾Î--ÎªÊ²Ã´À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÄ¸Ç×ËÀÈ¥ÁË¡¢ÎªÊ²Ã´ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÔç¾ÍÖªµÀËûµÄ°®×ÓÒÑ¾­ËÀÍö£¬Ô­À´ÊÇÕâÑù£¡£¡£¡ÄÇÃ´£¬°¢À­¹±Ëù¶á×ßµÄ£¬ÓÖÆñÖ¹ÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÉúÃü£¡£¡  
  
"°ÑÍ·Ì§ÆðÀ´--¿´×ÅÎÒ--"  
°¢À­¹±ÓÃ¾¡ÁËÈ«ÉíµÄÁ¦Æø²Å¸ÒÌ§Í·Æ½ÊÓÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û£¬Ëû¿´µ½ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÆ½ºÍµÄÁ³ÉÏ£¬ÏÔ³öÆÚ´ý¡¢¹Ø»³¡¢ÒÉÎÊÒÔ¼°Ò»ÖÖ¼«¸´ÔÓµÄ¸ÐÇé¡£  
  
"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏëµÄÃ»´í£¬Äã¶ÔËûµÄÀëÈ¥Ì«±¯ÉË--ÄãµÄÑÛ¾¦Ö¤Ã÷ÄãÃ»ÓÐÆÛÆ­ÎÒ--µ«ÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»Ô¸Òâ¿´µ½ÄãÏÖÔÚµÄÕâ¸öÑù×Ó--ÎÒÄÜ¸Ðµ½£¬Ëû¶ÔÄãµÄ±¯Í´ÓÐ×ÅÉîÉîµÄ²»°²£¬ÎÒÒ²²»Ï£Íû¼ûµ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÅóÓÑ´Ó´ËÒ»¾ò²»Õñ¡£Õâ¾ÍÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÒªÄãÀ´µ½ÎÒ¸úÇ°µÄÔ­Òò¡£"  
  
"ÏàÐÅÎÒ£¬ÎÒµÄº¢×Ó£¬ËäÈ»ÎÒ²»ÖªµÀ¾¿¾¹·¢ÉúÁËÊ²Ã´£¬µ«ÊÇ--"ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÌ§ÆðÊÖÀ´£¬¸§Ãþ×Å°¢À­¹±¶îÇ°µÄ³¤·¢£¬  
"--²»Òª»³ÒÉÄãÃÇµÄÓÑÒêµÄ³ÏÖ¿ºÍ´¿½à£¬ËäÈ»£¬ËüÊÇÄÇÑùµÄÁîÈËÐÄËé¡£" È»ºóÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÇáÇáµØÇ×ÎÇÁË°¢À­¹±µÄ¶îÍ·£¬¸øÁË°¢À­¹±ÄÇÒ»¸öÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÁÙËÀÇ°ËùÃ»ÄÜ¸øÓèµÄ×£¸£¡£  
  
ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûµÄ×£¸£ºÍËû×îºóµÄÄÇ¾ä»°£¬¶ÙÊ±ÈÃ°¢À­¹±¾õµÃÐÄÀïµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¸´»îÁË£¬Ò»¹ÉÏ£ÍûÎÂÅ¯ÁËËû¸Õ²Å»¹¾øÍû±ùÀäµÄÐÄ£¬ËäÈ»Õâ»¹²»ÄÜÍêÈ«Ïû½âËûÐÄÖÐµÄ±¯Í´£¬µ«ÖÁÉÙ²»ÈÃËû¼ÌÐøÔÚ±¯Í´ÖÐ³ÁÂÙ¡£  
  
¿´µ½°¢À­¹±µÄÑÛ¾¦ÖØÐÂÏÔÏÖÁË¼áÒãºÍÏ£Íû£¬ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û»áÐÄµØÐ¦µÀ£º"--ÎÒÏëÎÒÒÑ¾­ËµÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏëÒªÎÒËµµÄ¡£ºÃÁË£¬·ÅÐÄµØÈ¥°ÉÎÒµÄº¢×Ó£¬Éñ»á±£ÓÓÄã¡­¡­"  
  
°¢À­¹±ÏòÑÛÇ°ÕâÎ»²»¿ÉË¼ÒéµÄ¾«ÁéÍõÉîÉîµØ¾ÏÁËÒ»¹ª£¬È»ºó×ªÉíÏòµîÍâ×ßÈ¥¡£  
  
µ±°¢À­¹±µÄÉíÓ°ÖÕÓÚÏûÊ§ÔÚµîÍâµÄ×ª½ÇÊ±£¬¸Õ²ÅÏÔµÃÆ½¾²¶øÏêºÍµÄ¾«ÁéÍõÔÙÒ²ÎÞ·¨Òþ²ØÐÄÖÐµÄ±¯Í´¡£ËûÍ´¿àµØ±ÕÉÏÁËÑÛ¾¦£¬ÉëÒ÷ÁËÒ»Éù£¬ÊÖ½ô×¥×¡ÐØ¿Ú£¬µø×øÔÚÍõÒÎÉÏ¡£  
  
  
µÚ¶þÌì¡£  
  
"½ñÌì°ÑÄãÃÇ¶¼ÕÙ¼¯µ½ÕâÀïÀ´£¬ÊÇÒòÎªÓÐÒ»¼þÖØÒªµÄÊÂÒªÐû²¼--"ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û×øÔÚÍõÒÎÉÏ£¬ÂýÂýµØ»·ÊÓ×ÅµîÇ°Õ¾×ÅµÄÃ¿Ò»Î»²¿ÏÂ¡£ËûÃæÉ«ºÜ²Ô°×£¬µ«ËûµÄÉùÒôÒÀ¾ÉÍþÑÏ¶øÓÐÁ¦¡£µîÏÂµÄ¾«Áé¶¼ÆÁ×ÅºôÎü¾²¾²µØÌý×Å¡£  
  
"×öÎª--ÄãÃÇµÄÍõ£¬ÎÒÒÑ¾­´øÁìÄãÃÇ¶É¹ýÁËºÜ³¤µÄÊ±¼ä¡£ÎÒºÍÄãÃÇµ±ÖÐµÄºÜ¶àÎ»Ò»Æð£¬¿´µ½¹ýÕâÒ»Æ¬É­ÁÖ¾­ÀúÁË·±Ê¢ºÍË¥ÂäµÄ·´¸´£¬ËäÈ»£¬ºÚÉ­ÁÖ×îÖÕºÍÆ½ºÍÐÒ¸£µÄÊ±¿Ì»¹Ã»ÓÐµ½À´£¬µ«ÎÒÒÑ¾¡Ò»ÇÐÎÒµÄËùÄÜ£¬¾¡¿ÉÄÜµØ´ø¸øºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄ×ÓÃñÒÔ»¶ÀÖ¡¢°²¶¨ºÍ¸»×ã¡£×öÎªºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄÁìÖ÷£¬ÎÒÏëÎÒÒÑ¾­¾¡µ½ÁË¸Ã¾¡µÄÔðÈÎ¡£µ«--ÎÒÈ´²»ÊÇÒ»Î»³ÆÖ°µÄ¸¸Ç×ºÍÕÉ·ò--ÎÒµÄ°®×Ó´ø×ÅËûÉÐÎ´Íê³ÉµÄÔ¸ÍûËÀÈ¥ÁË£¬¶øÎÒµÄÆÞ×ÓÒ²ÒòË¼ÄîËû¶øÀëÎÒ¶øÈ¥--¼´±ãÈÃÎÒ¼ÌÐøÁôÔÚºÚÉ­ÁÖ£¬ÎÒÒ²Á¦²»´ÓÐÄ--"  
  
Ëµµ½ÕâÀï£¬ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û»º»ºµØÕ¾ÆðÀ´£¬´óÉùµØËµµÀ£º"´Ó½ñÌì¿ªÊ¼£¬ºÚÉ­ÁÖ½«ÓÐÒ»Î»ÐÂÍõ£¬À´Áìµ¼ÄãÃÇ--"È»ºóÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍ£ÁËÏÂÀ´£¬¿´×ÅµîÀïÕð¾ª¶øÎÞÑÔµÄ²¿ÏÂÃÇ¡¢Ëû»º»º×ßÏò½×Ç°Õ¾×ÅµÄÀëËû×î½üµÄÒ»¸ö¾«Áé--ÄÇÔ­ÊÇËûµÄ´ó×Ü¹ÜÂÞµÂÀûË¹--ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÇ£×ÅËûµÄÊÖ£¬½«ËûÒýµ½Íõ×ùÇ°£¬×ª¹ýÉí£¬¼ÌÐøËµµÀ£º"ÂÞµÂÀûË¹½«ÊÇÄãÃÇµÄÐÂÍõ£¬ÖÁÓÚÎÒ--´Ó½ñÌì¿ªÊ¼£¬ÎÒ½«ÔÙÒ²²»ÊÇÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û£¬ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÒÑ¾­×·Ëæ¿µËØ°¬À¶È¥µ½ÁíÒ»¸öÊÀ½ç£¬ÎÒÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¡£¡£¡À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾ÍÊÇÎÒ£¡À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÒªÍê³ÉËûÎ´Íê³ÉµÄÔ¸Íû¡£"ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûËµ°Õ£¬È»ºó¸ß¾ÙÆðÄÇ¸ö¾«ÁéµÄÊÖ±Û--"ÈÃÎÒÃÇÎªÐÂÍõ¶ø»¶ºô£¡£¡£¡"  
"ÍòËê£¡£¡"¡¢"ÍòËê£¡£¡"¡­¡­  
  
µ±»¶ºôÉùÍ£Ö¹ÒÔºó£¬ÂÞµÂÀûË¹×ªÍ·¿´ÏòÁËÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û£¬Ïë¿ª¿ÚÓÖÓÐµãÓÌÔ¥£¬Í»È»¼äµÄ½ÇÉ«×ª»»ÈÃËû»¹²»Ì«ÊÊÓ¦¡£  
  
ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÏÈ¿ª¿ÚÁË£º"ÂÞµÂÀûË¹Íõ£¬ÎÒÏ£ÍûÄúÄÜÔÊÐíÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹À´´øÁìÄÇÖ§½«Òª¼ÓÈëÁªÃË¾üµÄ¶ÓÎé£¬´ú±íºÚÉ­ÁÖ¶øÕ½¡£"--ÄÇÔ­±¾ÊÇÓÉÂÞµÂÀûË¹È¥µÄ¡£  
  
ÂÞµÂÀûË¹µãµãÍ·£º"ÎÒ´ðÓ¦¡£¶øÇÒºÚÉ­ÁÖÈÔ¾ÉÐèÒªÄúµÄÖÇ»ÛºÍ¹Ø»³£¬¼´±ãÄú²»³ÐÈÏÊÇÎÒÃÇµÄÍõ£¬µ«ÄúÔÚÎÒÃÇµÄÐÄÖÐ½«ÓÀÔ¶ÊÇ¡£"Ëµµ½ÕâÂÞµÂÀûË¹×ªÏòÁËÆäËüµÄ¾«ÁéÃÇ£¬ËµµÀ£º"ÈÃÎÒÃÇÎª¼´½«Ô¶ÐÐµÄÓÂÊ¿»¶ºô°É£¡£¡" 


	16. Chapter16(The End)

Î²Éù  
  
¾«ÁéÎ¢Î¢×ªÐÑ£¬»º»ºµØ¡¢ÆíÇóµØËµµÀ£º"²»ÒªÔÙ½ÐÎÒÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÎÒµÄÐÄÒÑ¾­ËéÁË¡­¡­"  
  
"ÄãÔÚËµÊ²Ã´£¡£¡¡­¡­"°«ÈË±§×Å¾«ÁéÎÞÁ¦µÄÍ·£¬ÀáË®µÎµ½¾«Áé¹â»¬µÄ¶îÇ°¡£"Ìì°¡¡­¡­Õâ¾¿¾¹ÊÇÔõÃ´»ØÊÂ°¡£¬ÎÒÃÇ¾Í¿ìµ½¼ÑÀëµØÁË¡­¡­"  
  
"¶Ô²»Æð¡­¡­¼ªÄ·Àû£¬ÎÒ²»ÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬²»ÄÜÅãÄãÒ»ÆðÈ¥¼ÑÀëµØÁË¡­¡­"  
  
°«ÈËº¿º¿´ó¿Þ£º"ÎÒÖªµÀÎÒÖªµÀ--ÎÒ²»¹ÜÄãÊÇË­£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡ÎÒÖ»ÒªÄãºÍÎÒÒ»ÆðÈ¥¡­¡­"--ÆäÊµÔÚ¾«ÁéºÈ×íµÄÄÇÌìÍíÉÏ£¬´Ó¾«Áé¿ÚÖÐÌýµ½¾«Áéºô»½"×Ô¼º"µÄÃû×Ö--À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÊ±ºò£¬°«ÈË¾ÍÒÑ¾­²Âµ½ÁËÑÛÇ°µÄÕâ¸ö¾«Áé²¢²»ÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ËäÈ»ËûºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¼òÖ±Ò»Ä£Ò»Ñù¡£  
  
"¡­¡­¿ÉÊÇÄã»¹°ïÖúÎÒÍê³ÉÁËÄÇÃ´¶àµÄÊÂÇé£¬ÕæµÄºÜ¸ÐÐ»Äã¡­¡­¼ªÄ·Àû£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×î²»·ÅÐÄµÄ¾ÍÊÇÄã¡­¡­¶Ô²»Æð£¬ÎÒ²»¹»¼áÇ¿¡­¡­²»ÄÜ¼á³Öµ½×îºó¡­¡­ÎÒÖ»ÄÜ×ßµ½ÕâÒ»¶ÎÁË¡­¡­ÎÒÒÑ¾­¿´¼ûÎÒµÄÆÞ×ÓºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚÏòÎÒÎ¢Ð¦£¬ÎÒÒª»ØÈ¥ºÍËûÃÇÍÅ¾Û¡­¡­"  
  
"²»¿ÉÒÔ£¡¾ø¶Ô²»¿ÉÒÔ£¡£¡"°«ÈË½ÐµÀ£º"ÎÒ¿´²»¼ûÄÇ¿ÅÖ»ÓÐÄãÃÇ¾«Áé²Å¿´µÃ¼ûµÄÒýÂ·µÄÐÇÐÇ£¡ÎÒ»áÔÚº£ÉÏÃÔÂ·µÄ£¡ÎÒ»á¶öËÀµÄ£¡£¡Å¶£¡·è¾«Áé£¡£¡ÄãÕâ×ÔË½µÄ·è¾«Áé£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡Äã²»ÄÜÏÖÔÚ¶ªÏÂÎÒ£¡£¡ÄãÒªºÍÎÒÈ¥¼ÑÀëµØ£¡£¡"  
  
"ËÀ°«ÈË¡­¡­"¾«ÁéÅ¬Á¦µØÐ¦µÀ£º"¡­¡­Äã»áÓÃ´ÅÕë£¬ÄãÒÔÎªÎÒ²»ÖªµÀ¡­¡­´ÓÕâÀïµ½¼ÑÀëµØ£¬»áÒ»Ö±²»Í£µØ¹ÎÎ÷·ç¡­¡­¾ÍËãÄã²»»®½°£¬º£ÀËÒ²»á°ÑÄãËÍµ½ÄÇÀï¡­¡­ÎÒÒÑ¾­¸æËßº£Å¸ÈÃ¸Ê´ï·òºÍ·ð¶àÔÚ°¶ÉÏ½ÓÄãÁË¡­¡­ÓÐ¸Ê´ï·òºÍ·ð¶àËûÃÇÔÚ£¬ÄãÔÚÄÇÀï²»»á¹Â¶ÀµÄ¡­¡­"  
  
"²»ÐÐ~~~~~~~~~ÄãËµ»°²»ËãÊý£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡Ã»°ÑÎÒ´øÈ¥£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡²»ÐÐ£¡¾ø¶Ô²»ÐÐ£¡£¡£¡£¡"°«ÈËÀáÁ÷ÂúÃæµØ½ÐµÀ¡£¿ÉÊÇ¾«ÁéÍêÈ«¾²ÁËÏÂÀ´£¬ÔÙÒ²Ã»ÓÐËµ»°¡£°«ÈËÏÈÊÇã¶ã¶µØ¿´×ÅÑÛÇ°µÄ¾«Áé£¬½Ó×Å·üÔÚËûÉíÉÏÐ¡ÉùµØÎØÑÊÆðÀ´¡£  
Õâ¸öÊ±ºò°«ÈË±³ºóµÄÒ¹¿ÕÖÐ£¬ÓÐÒ»¿Å³¤³¤µÄÁ÷ÐÇ»®¹ý¡£  
  
ÈýÌìÒÔºó£¬ÔÚ¼ÑÀëµØµÄ°¶±ß£¬¸Ê´ï·òºÍ·ð¶àÓ­µ½ÁËÒ»¸öÊ§ÉñµÄ°«ÈË£¬ºÍÒ»¸öÐÄËéµÄ¾«ÁéµÄÊ¬Ìå¡£ÉñÆæµÄ¼ÑÀëµØ£¬ÕæµÄÄÜ°²¸§ËùÓÐµÄ±¯ÉËºÍÐÄËéÂð£¿  
  
  
Áí£º  
ÕâÊÇ¸Ô¶à¾Ù¹úÍ¬ÇìµÄÒ»¸öÍíÉÏ£¬ÕâÊÇ¾­ÀúÁË³¤ÆÚºÚ°µºó£¬ÆÕÌìÏÂµÄÈËÃÇ¶¼ÎÞ±ÈÐÒ¸£µØÏíÊÜºÍÆ½ºÍ»¶ÀÖµÄµÚÒ»Ìì¡£ÔÚÄÇÒ»¸öÍíÉÏ£¬µ±°¢À­¹±ºÍ°¢¶ûÎÄÖÕÓÚ¿ÉÒÔÆ²ÏÂÒ»ÌìµÄÊÂÎï¶ø¶ÀÏí¶þÈËÊÀ½çµÄÊ±ºò£¬µ±ÌìÉÏµÄÃ÷ÔÂÓÐÈçÂåÁÖµÄ¹âÃ¢Õâ°ãð¨½àµÄÊ±ºò£¬°¢¶ûÎÄÍüÇéµØ¡¢Ò»µãÒ»µãµØÎÇÏò°¢À­¹±£¬ÄÇÖÖÖÂÃüµÄ¸Ð¾õÒ»´ÎÓÖÒ»´ÎµØÏò°¢À­¹±Ï®À´¡£µ±°¢¶ûÎÄÒªÎÇÉÏ°¢À­¹±µÄ´½µÄÊ±ºò£¬°¢À­¹±µ²×¡ÁËËý--"´ðÓ¦ÎÒ£¬ÓÀÔ¶Ò²²»ÒªÎÇÎÒµÄ´½¡£"ÒÉ»óºÍ²»¿ìÔÚ¾«ÁéµÄÑÛÀïÉÁ¶¯×Å¡£°¢À­¹±½Ó×ÅÎÂÈáµØËµµÀ£º"ÎÒµÄÅ®Éñ£¬Äã²»Ô¸ÒâÒ»¸öÎªÄã¶ø·è¿ñµÄÈËÀàÓÃËûµÄ·½Ê½À´È¡ÔÃÄãÂð£¿"ËµÍê°¢À­¹±µÄÊÖ»º»ºµØÐÐ¶¯×Å¡­¡­¾«ÁéÔÚÃÔ×íÖÐÄØà«£º"ÎÒ´ðÓ¦¡¢ÎÒ´ðÓ¦¡­¡­"  
  
´Ó´Ë°¢À­¹±ºÜÐ¡ÐÄµØºÇ»¤×ÅËûµÄÖÁ°®¡£¿´µ½ËýÔÚÑô¹âÏÂ¾²Ë¼£¬Ëû»áÎªËýÕÚµ²Ñô¹â£¬¿´µ½ËýÔÚ·çÖÐÕ¾Á¢£¬Ëû»áÎªËýÅûÉÏÅû¼ç¡­¡­ÆäÊµ°¢¶ûÎÄÒÀ¾ÉÊÇ¾«Áé£¬µ«°¢À­¹±×ÜÊÇ»ØÏëÆðÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ê§È¥¾«ÁéÌåÖÊºóµÄ´àÈõ£¬ÈÃËûÉîÉîµØ¿Ö¾å¡£³£³££¬Ëû»áÔÚÃÎ¼ûºÍ°¢¶ûÎÄµÄÈÈÎÇÖÐÐÑÀ´£¬ÃÎÀïµÄÐÒ¸£ºÍ¾ªÐÑÊ±µÄ¿Ö¾åÉîÉîµØÕÛÄ¥×ÅËû£¬Ö»ÓÐËû¿´µ½Éí±ß°²ÏêÊìË¯µÄ°¢¶ûÎÄ£¬Ëû²ÅÄÜÈ·¶¨ÄÇÖ»ÊÇÒ»¸öÃÎ£¬²ÅÄÜÈÃËûÔÚÏÂÒ»¸öÃÎµ½À´Ö®Ç°ÔÝÊ±°²ÐÄ¡£  
  
Õâ¶ÎÇúÕÛ¶ø¼èÐÁµÄ°®ÇéÖÕÓÚÔÚ°¢À­¹±×ßÏòÉúÃüµÄ¾¡Í·Ê±»®ÉÏÁË¾äºÅ¡£°¢¶ûÎÄÔÚ°¢À­¹±ÉúÃüµÄ×îºóÒ»¿ÌÎ¥±³ÁËËý¶Ô°®ÈËµÄÄÇÒ»¸ö³ÐÅµ--ËýÎÇÏòÁË°¢À­¹±µÄ´½£¬ÊµÏÖÁË×Ô¼º×î³õµÄÅµÑÔ--Ëý½«²»Ï§ÎªËýËù°®µÄÈË¸¶³öÓÀºãµÄÉúÃü--ºÍ×÷ÎªÒ»¸ö¾«ÁéµÄ¸Ð¾õµÄÍêÕû¡£  
  
The end. 


End file.
